El amor de una madre
by Madame Purple
Summary: Unos meses después del Gran Deshielo, Elsa descubre algo que cambiará su vida para siempre, ahora deberá aprender a ser una buena madre para criar a su travieso hijo el Príncipe Anders, mientras éste crece en compañía de su peculiar familia, tiene aventuras, aprende lecciones sobre amor y perdón mientras es preparado para ser Rey.
1. Chapter 1

Habían transcurrido un par de meses del Gran Deshielo y Arendelle volvía a ser como antes, o tal vez mejor, Anna y Elsa revivieron su amistad y pasaban la mayor parte del día juntas disfrutando y reviviendo su infancia perdida, Anna había encontrado el amor verdadero e iniciado oficialmente su noviazgo con el "Maestro repartidor y proveedor de Hielo" dándose su tiempo para conocerse bien antes de dar el gran paso; la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Arendelle, así como soberanos y dignatarios de otros reinos habían aceptado de buena gana los poderes mágicos de Elsa, los tratados comerciales y alianzas habían aumentado.

Hans había recibido su castigo en las Islas del Sur por sus acciones, su padre el Rey lo despojó de su título de Príncipe y fue obligado a realizar trabajos forzados por algún tiempo, el Rey envió una carta a Arendelle ofreciendo disculpas por la inaceptable conducta de su hijo e informándoles del castigo al que había sido sometido.

La reina observaba su reino desde el balcón, todo era tan colorido y próspero, su padre estaría orgulloso de su desempeño. Aunque por un tiempo tuvo cierto resentimiento contra sus padres por haberla encerrado y separado de Anna, ya los había perdonado, comprendió que ellos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron bajo las peculiares circunstancias que se presentaron.

Sí bien, durante el día todo parecía felicidad, durante algunas noches Elsa era atormentada por una pesadilla que parecía muy real:

-"¡Reina Elsa! ¡No sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es!" - Se oía decir a Hans, acto seguido uno de los guardias del Duque intentaba dispararle una flecha pero esto era impedido por Hans, quien desviaba la flecha hacia el techo provocando que el candelabro de hielo se desplomara sobre ella, Elsa corría tan rápido como podía pero no lo graba evitar de todo el impacto quedando inconsciente en el suelo... luego todo era oscuridad... murmullos... imágenes borrosas... una vez que le eran puestos en sus manos los artefactos de metal que inhibían sus poderes, era depositada en una cama en uno de los calabozos del palacio... todo era silencio... en eso... ruido de llaves en la cerradura... la puerta se abría lentamente... Hans entraba, parecía nervioso, mirando en todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto entrar, sonreía maliciosamente, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria...luego todo era de nuevo oscuridad... sensación de manos insaciables acariciando todo su cuerpo seguidas de un gran dolor entre sus piernas... la siguiente imagen de su sueño mostraba a Hans encima de ella, él jadeaba y gemía, por su frente escurría sudor... de nuevo oscuridad... Hans lanzaba un gran gemido y ella sentía un líquido caliente dentro de ella...

Siempre despertaba en este punto del sueño, su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era entre cortada.

"Sólo fue una pesadilla" se decía a sí misma "él está a kilómetros de distancia pagando por sus crímenes, ya no puede hacernos daño".

Al día siguiente la reina se encontraba en su oficina pensando en su sueño, no lograba entender ¿por qué soñaba que Hans abusaba de ella?¿ sería uno de esos llamados "sueños húmedos"? No lograba concentrarse del todo en su trabajo.

En eso llaman a la puerta con un inconfundible "toc toc"

"Pasa Anna la puerta está abierta" La reina sonrió, perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba, sólo su hermana con sus locuras y su incesable parloteo lograban distraerla de sus preocupaciones.

"¡Hola Elsa! Acabo de regresar de un paseo por el pueblo"

"Hola Anna ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día? espero que no te metieras en problemas como la última vez" dijo sonriendo la rubia.

"Oye ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que ese cerdo se iba a volver loco y destruir todo a su paso durante el festival ganadero sólo por mencionar la palabra tocino en su presencia?

La reina no pudo menos que reír al recordar el incidente.

"Pero volviendo al tema" Continuó la princesa "Venía a avisarte que ya es hora de comer, espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Kristoff"

"¿Molestarme? Claro que no Anna, después de todo lo que hizo por ti, es lo menos que podemos hacer, además sólo quiero que seas feliz"

Anna sonrió ante las palabras de su hermana.

Elsa continuó "oye, sé que no soy la persona más social del mundo, aún tengo problemas para interactuar con la gente, pero me agrada Kristoff, es un buen chico y creo que nunca terminaré de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por nosotras"

Ambas hermanas bajaron a comer, sentados a la mesa se encontraban Kristoff y Olaf, al notar que la reina se acercaba, Kristoff se puso de pie y se arrodilló.

"Hola Elsa" dijo Olaf agitando su mano de madera.

"Majestad" Exclamó el repartidor de hielo.

"No son necesarias las formalidades Kristoff, puedes llamarme simplemente Elsa y no tienes que arrodillarte cada que nos vemos.

"Como diga Majes...Elsa, perdón Elsa" corrigió el rubio.

"Así está mejor" sonrió la platinada.

"¿Qué hay de comer Gerda? tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante" dijo de improviso Anna tan inmadura como siempre.

"Hoy preparé el platillo favorito de su majestad _gravlaks"_ ( platillo típico noruego que consta de salmón curado con una mezcla de sal y azúcar, sazonado con hierbas y especies)

"Mmmmm, se ve delicioso" dijo Kristoff mientras se ataba un pañuelo al cuello para no ensuciar su ropa.

La reina miró su plato y aunque realmente era su platillo favorito, no pudo evitar sentir una repentina repulsión, sintiendo grandes nauseas.

"Disculpen" dijo Elsa cubriendo su boca con la mano y levantándose rápido para alejarse precipitadamente.

Dejando a Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Gerda desconcertados.

La primera en reaccionar fue Anna quien corrió detrás de su hermana mayor.

"¡Elsa! !Espera! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Anna recorrió los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a las habitaciones de la Reina, encontró la puerta abierta, entró y halló a su hermana dentro del baño arrodillada a un lado del inodoro con fuertes arcadas.

La pelirroja colocó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia y volvió a preguntar:

"¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien?"

La reina se incorporó limpió su boca con un pañuelo y se enjuagó antes de responder.

"Ya me siento mejor Anna, la verdad no sé que pasó, de repente me sentí muy mal, mareada y con nauseas"

"¿Quieres que llame al médico real?

"No es necesario, fue sólo un mareo, y lamento que Kristoff haya presenciado todo eso"

"Hey, no te preocupes por eso, él comprenderá"

Anna ayudó a su hermana mayor a recostarse en su cama.

"Discúlpame con ellos Anna, pero no bajaré a comer, voy a dormir un poco, cuando despierte estaré como nueva ya verás"

"Claro, y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, no estaré lejos, en serio, lo que sea, sólo llama"

"Gracias Anna, no se que haría sin ti"

"Lo sé, lo sé soy la mejor hermana menor del mundo"

"Si que lo eres"

Anna bajó de nuevo al comedor, donde sus amigos se encontraban preocupados.

"Elsa se sintió un poco mareada, ya saben las presiones de manejar un reino, me pidió que la disculparan pero no bajará a comer" Explicó la pelirroja.

"Oh está bien, lo entendemos, pero vaya que nos preocupamos" dijo el Maestro repartidor.

"Anna me asusté tanto que creí que me derretía" Exclamó dramático el muñeco de nieve.

"No temas Olaf, Elsa estará bien, sólo no vayas a molestarla, hay que dejarla dormir"

"A la orden Anna" dijo olaf llevándose la mano a la frente como un soldado que saluda a su superior al recibir órdenes.

Los días transcurrieron normalmente y las dos hermanas reales restaron importancia al incidente, pero a este se sumaron otros "síntomas".

Elsa se encontraba como de costumbre trabajando en su oficina, firmando papeles, cuando tocó Anna a la puerta, la reina no se encontraba de humor y la presencia de su hermana menor que seguramente sólo venía con sus tonterías la hicieron irritarse repentinamente.

"¡Vete Anna, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos"

Al oír estas palabras Anna recordó las muchas veces que de niñas Elsa la había rechazado se alejó muy triste.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado Elsa se levantó y fue detrás de su hermana menor, pensando "¿Qué me está pasando?"

"¡Anna espera!"

Anna se detuvo y miró a su hermana con ojos llorosos.

"Anna, discúlpame, de verdad lo siento, no sé que me pasó, últimamente no me he sentido muy bien, y la presión de ser reina, sé que no son justificación para desquitarme contigo y rechazarte, sé que prometí que nunca te volvería a rechazar...y ...yo.."

Antes de que pudiera terminar Anna abrazó a su hermana, Elsa correspondió al abrazo de Anna.

"Está bien Elsa, entiendo, discúlpame tu también a mí, sé que estás ocupada y yo importuno con mis juegos"

"No. no, no te disculpes, tu compañía nunca me importuna, siempre me relaja"

Más tarde la reina se encontraba en su habitación analizando las cosas, primero las nauseas, los mareos, los cambios de humor, el cansancio. La rubia se desnudó frente al espejo y examinó su cuerpo ¿acaso estaba engordando? su abdomen parecía un poco hinchado. De repente recordó su sueño, ¿Y si no había sido sólo un sueño? ¿Y si Hans realmente había...?

"¡Gerda! ¿puedes venir un momento?"

La reina se puso una bata, Gerda tocó a la puerta.

"Pasa Gerda"

"Se le ofrece algo Majestad?"

"Sí, trae al médico real, que venga inmediatamente y llama a mi hermana quiero que esté presente".

"Sí majestad"

El médico real llegó y comenzó a revisar a la reina, Anna estaba muy preocupada y caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"Ya tengo un diagnóstico majestad" Dijo de improviso el médico.

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Es algo grave? ¿Tiene cura?" Exclamó Anna histéricamente.

"Anna, cálmate" Dijo la rubia tratando de tranquilizar a su hermana.

"Díganos que es" Dijo Anna sin tranquilizarse en lo más mínimo.

"Pues, no sé como decirlo, y no sé como lo vaya a tomar, pero debo felicitarla majestad, está usted esperando al heredero de Harendelle, está embarazada.

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo las dos hermanas.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE FORZEN MENCIONADOS EN ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECEN A MI, PERTENECEN A WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS, SÓLO LOS UTILIZO CON FINES DE DIVERSIÓN Y NO LUCRATIVOS.**

**Woow, gracias por el apoyo chic s, apenas publiqué la historia ayer y tengo casi 200 visitas, si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o comentario no duden en hacérmelo saber, claro de forma educada y respetuosa, vayamos al siguiente capítulo:**

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo las dos hermanas.

"Sé que seguramente no planeaba tener hijos en un futuro cercano Majestad, pero todo indica que tiene 10 semanas de embarazo" dijo el médico.

"Debe ser un error, mi hermana no puede estar embarazada, estuvo encerrada por 13 años y además no tiene pretendientes"

Mientras que Anna estaba exasperada discutiendo con el médico, la Reina permanecía callada sumida en sus pensamientos, su mirada parecía perdida en algo lejano, "¿embarazada?" pensaba, "Eso no podía estar pasando, eso sólo le pasaba a las personas normales no a reinas con increíbles poderes mágicos de hielo" pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin la rubia habló.

"Gracias doctor" dijo la Reina poniéndose de pie "por favor no quiero que nadie se entere de esto, no aún, ahora si me disculpa quisiera hablar con mi hermana a solas"

"Le doy mi palabra Majestad, es parte de mi ética como médico" dijo el doctor, tomó su maletín con instrumental e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás del médico Real, la pelirroja opinó indignada.

"Yo creo que deberíamos pedir una segunda opinión, llamaré a…"

Pero antes de que la princesa terminará siquiera de hablar, su hermana mayor, quien hasta ese momento se había contenido colapsó desplomándose sobre su cama y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba amargamente.

Anna se sorprendió profundamente nunca había visto a su hermana en ese estado, salvo cuando Anna se congeló y Elsa creyó que la había perdido para siempre.

"Elsa, tranquilízate por favor, es sólo un error del doctor, ya verás llamaremos a otro médico y podrás estar tranquila"

"No es un error" dijo la Reina mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Elsa ¿Cómo puedes creer eso? Tú nunca has estado con ningún hombre…

La rubia sólo bajó la mirada.

"¿Elsa?" preguntó Anna desconcertada.

"Hans es el padre" dijo la platinada mientras más lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué?" gritó la pelirroja aún más confundida. "De modo que…" continuó la princesa "Oh ya entiendo, tú también caíste en sus falsos amoríos, esa rata de dos patas, doble cara, con su hipocresía de príncipe encantador, pero claro si él me lo dijo descaradamente 'Elsa era la mejor opción como heredera' " dijo Anna imitando la voz de Hans.

"No Anna, tú no entiendes" La reina miró a su hermana, no podía creer lo inocente que era su hermanita menor, al parecer no entendía todavía la maldad de otras personas y estaba segura de que sólo había cometido un error cegada por el amor.

La reina suspiró antes de continuar "Fue contra mi voluntad"

"¿Contra tu voluntad?"

"Sí, allá en mi palacio del hielo, cuando Hans y varios hombres me capturaron, hubo un gran período de tiempo en que estuve inconsciente y…"

"¿Y él se aprovechó?" Terminó la pelirroja.

"Exacto"

"¿Y por qué lo enviaste e regreso a su país? Debiste mandarlo a la horca".

"Yo estaba semi inconsciente cuando sucedió, no me di cuenta, pero luego comencé a tener una especie de recuerdos de lo que pude percibir en esos momentos, al principio creí que eran sólo pesadillas, pero luego, las náuseas, el cansancio, por eso llamé al médico, quería descartar esa posibilidad, quería seguir creyendo que sólo fue una horrible pesadilla" dijo la rubia mientras la temperatura de la habitación descendía drásticamente.

"Oh Elsa lo lamento tanto, esa escoria, si lo tuviera frente a mi le retorcería el cuello con mis propias manos"

"Ahora ¿qué voy a hacer? Yo no estoy lista para ser madre ¿Qué va a decir la gente? Es decir apenas estaban empezando a aceptar mis poderes mágicos y si el niño tiene mis poderes, y si la gente lo considera peligroso y lo ataca… "decía la rubia histéricamente mientras la habitación se cubría de escarcha y se formaba una ventisca helada. "Anna, por favor sal de aquí, creo que no me siento muy bien, siento que pierdo el control y no quiero lastimarte… otra vez"

"No te dejaré sola, no en estos momentos tan difíciles"

"Anna por favor hazlo por mí, no puedo controlarlo"

"Está bien, lo hago por ti" Dijo Anna cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez que Anna salió de su habitación, Elsa no pudo contenerlo más y dejó escapara varios rayos mágicos similares a aquellos que lanzó en el palacio de hielo cuando congeló el corazón de Anna, dejando los muebles, cortinas, paredes y todo en la habitación cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo.

Después llorando amargamente se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, mientras llovían copos de nieve.

Pasaron algunos días y la reina volvió a sus viejos hábitos de encerrarse en su habitación, se negaba a recibir visitas, ni siquiera de Anna, además de que se negaba a probar alimentos, había caído en una fuerte depresión y Anna se encontraba muy preocupada por su hermana mayor, justo estaba pensando en eso cuando Kai anunció la entrada de un visitante.

"Sir Kristoff" dijo Kai aclarándose la garganta.

"Oh Kristoff" dijo Anna mientras corría y se colgaba del cuello del Maestro repartidor de hielo dándole un gran beso. "Ya te extrañaba ¿Dónde habías estado?"

"Ya sabes, supervisando la recolección del hielo en las montañas, pero ya estoy aquí... Pareces preocupada"

"Sí, bueno han pasado ciertas cosas durante tu ausencia, estoy mucho muy preocupada por mi hermana"

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"Pues es algo grave"

"¿Está enferma o algo así?"

"Algo así… oh kristoff, si pudiera te contaría pero Elsa no me ha autorizado contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a ti o a Olaf"

"Lo entiendo, sólo espero que se solucione, parece que es un mal momento para cortejar, pero te traje esto" dijo el rubio ruborizándose mientras sacaba de detrás de sí un hermoso ramo de flores.

"¡Son preciosas! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" Dijo la pelirroja mientras cubría de besos el rostro de su novio.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando por los jardines disfrutando de su mutua compañía, pasadas algunas horas el maestro repartidor se despidió de la pelirroja y ésta se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana y tocó la puerta con su peculiar toc toc.

No hubo respuesta, volvió a insistir.

"¿Elsa? Soy yo Anna, sé que estás adentro, escucha sé que estás pasando por una situación terrible, pero sólo quería decirte que sin importar lo que suceda yo voy a estar a tu lado, no estás sola, quiero ayudarte, por favor no me vuelvas a rechazar, déjame entrar"

Anna sintió una gran alegría cuando escuchó el sonido de llave abriendo la cerradura, la puerta se abrió y Anna observó preocupada el rostro de su hermana, estaba más pálida de lo normal, su cabello era un desastre, no llevaba puesto su maquillaje, tenía oscuras ojeras y sus ojos estaba rojos por tanto llorar.

Anna se abrazó a su hermana, y discretamente hizo una seña a Gerda quien se acercó con una charola con comida, Anna tomó la charola y entró junto con su hermana a la habitación.

"Elsa no puedes seguir así, tienes que comer algo"

"No tengo hambre Anna"

"Aun así tienes que comer, no sólo yo, sino Arendelle entero lo que menos quiere es que su reina se mate de hambre, además debes pensar en el bebé"

"Ni siquiera sé si voy a conservar este bebé"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿No estarás pensando en abortar o sí? Tú más que nadie sabe que va en contra de las leyes"

"Claro que no Anna, ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Si no mandaré matar a Hans que es el único culpable, ¿Cómo piensas que mataría a un inocente? No, como dije antes yo no estoy lista para ser madre, y no sé si yo pueda llegar a querer a este bebé, ya que no fue concebido con amor. Pienso dárselo a alguna familia"

"¿Vas a darle tu bebé a unos desconocidos?"

"Claro que no Anna, vamos a analizar a las personas, tal vez una pareja que no pueda tener hijos"

"No sé si sea buena idea, pero es tu decisión"

"¿Y cómo le vas a explicar a la gente tu embarazo? Es decir, en poco tiempo se te va a empezar a notar y no estás casada y la gente puede empezar a hablar"

"Lo sé, lo sé, no pienso dar ninguna explicación, puedo esconderme, no salir del palacio hasta que nazca, es decir he estado encerrada por 13 años, supongo que no me matará encerrarme por 7 meses más. Anna tienes que prometerme algo"

"Lo que sea"

"Que Hans nunca se va a enterar de que este niño es suyo, no quiero que vaya a tratar de quedarse con él o utilizarlo en su obsesión de llegar al trono"

"No te preocupes, por mi boca nunca se enterará"

"Gracias Anna"

"Por cierto, Kristoff y Olaf están preocupados por ti, quería saber si puedo contarles a ellos."

"hum, sólo a Kristoff, Olaf no tiene fama de ser muy discreto que digamos, pero dile a Kristoff que no puede decirle a nadie"

"Bien ahora que ya encontraste la solución perfecta, en serio, tienes que comer"

"De acuerdo, pero sólo un poco"

"Veo que otra vez usas los guantes"

"Oh sí, he estado tan nerviosa últimamente, son solo como precaución, es decir, no quisiera traer de nuevo un invierno eterno a Arendelle"

Anna sonrió al ver que su hermana al fin aceptaba comer.

Habiendo encontrado la solución a sus problemas, la reina se hizo un nuevo vestido mágico de hielo, peinó su cabello en su típica trenza francesa y volvió a sus deberes reales.

Anna no podía evitar sentirse intranquila con todo esto, no le agradaba la idea que su sobrino creciera lejos de ellas, pero era decisión de Elsa y no de ella, pensaba también en las palabras de su hermana, sobre que tal vez no podría amar nunca a ese niño ¿Sería posible que estuviera equivocada y se encariñara con él y decidiera conservarlo? Pensando esto Anna se fue quedando poco a poco dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos(as) por el apoyo, me da mucho gusto ver que mi fanfic está teniendo tanta aceptación, ya que para eso me gusta escribir historias para entretener a la gente. No sé si los hermanos de Hans tengan asignados nombres, pero encontré una lista en la web y da ahí saqué nombres. Sé que seguramente ya quieren saber que va a pasar, así que no los hago esperar más, vamos al siguiente capítulo:**

Con el pasar de los días y el apoyo incondicional de su hermana y amigos, Elsa empezó a sentirse mejor y a salir poco a poco de esa gran depresión en la que había caído, pero no podía evitar sentirse sucia y humillada, sentía que su cuerpo había sido profanado. Aun así tenía un deber con Arendelle y continuó con sus obligaciones como reina, firmando acuerdos, tratados, alianzas, etc.

Anna, por su parte le había contado a Krstoff lo sucedido y éste se había enojado tanto al enterarse que quería tomar el primer barco a las Islas del Sur para ir a hacer picadillo a Hans. Olaf no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amiga la reina y trataba de reanimarla con sus locuras, Elsa no podía evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias del muñeco de nieve que se desvivía por levantarle el ánimo en todo momento.

Unas semanas después Anna con ayuda de Kristoff (quien conocía un poco mejor a las personas del pueblo) empezaron a buscar una buena familia para el bebé, pidiendo referencias sobre tal o cual persona, descartando a familias con demasiados niños, familias en cuyo algún miembro tenía problemas con la bebida,

Para este entonces, a la reina le costaba trabajo ocultar su embarazo y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su oficina o en su habitación evitando encontrarse con otras personas y repitiendo mentalmente la mantra que su padre le había enseñado tiempo atrás en circunstancias similares "lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, lo que hay en ti no dejes ver".

Sólo Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Kai y Gerda tenían permitido ingresar a las habitaciones de la reina, lo cual comenzó a crear todo tipo de murmuraciones por parte de los ciudadanos de Arendelle, quienes temían que en cualquier momento las puertas del palacio amanecieran cerradas, algunas personas incluso se animaron a preguntar a Anna o Kristoff y había algún problema a lo que ellos se limitaban en contestar que todo estaba bien.

"Hasta ahora nadie sospecha nada" dijo Anna mientras visitaba a su hermana en su habitación "Pero no será fácil mantener por mucho tiempo un secreto así"

"Lo sé Anna" suspiró la rubia, "¿Y bien, encontraron algo?"

"Ya que lo mencionas, si, encontramos una familia perfecta, son jóvenes, sin vicios, trabajadores, al parecer no pueden tener hijos, Kristoff los conoce, tienen una pescadería y siempre le compran hielo, todo mundo nos dio buenas referencias de ellos"

"Eso es perfecto" dijo seriamente Elsa "Apuesto a que será muy feliz con ellos"

"¿Estás segura de que realmente quieres darle tu bebé a otra familia?"

"Anna, ya lo hemos discutido, no es que yo quiera, pero ¿qué otra opción tengo? Yo nunca podría ser una buena madre"

Anna sólo suspiró y miró a su hermana con ojos tristes.

"Vamos Anna, no me hagas sentir como un monstruo, no es que vayamos a abandonarlo a su suerte, no, estaríamos al pendiente de él, que no le falte nada, de su educación, haríamos algunas visitas de inspección para cerciorarnos de que realmente es feliz y lo tratan bien. Allí podrá tener un papá y una mamá".

"Supongo que tienes razón" Dijo Anna aunque en el fondo aun no le agradaba la idea.

"Con ellos tendrá una vida normal, además piensa lo que diría la gente si tengo un hijo fuera del matrimonio".

"Lo sé, lo sé, una reina debe dar el buen ejemplo a sus súbditos"

"Exacto…" pero apenas terminó de hablar, la rubia se alejó corriendo al baño sintiendo unas fuertes nauseas que la hicieron vomitar. "¡Oh Dios!" se quejó Elsa "¿Cuánto más va a durar esto?"

"Según mis cálculos sólo 5 meses más"

"Y todo por culpa de Hans, ese miserable, lo odio, sé que odiar no es bueno pero no puedo evitarlo, lo odio por todo lo que me hizo, arruinó mi futuro, sólo espero que al menos esté pagando caro por sus acciones"

Mientras a kilómetros de ahí, en las Islas del Sur, Hans despojado de su título de Príncipe, cumplía como sentencia ser sirviente en su propia casa para burlas de sus hermanos mayores.

"¡Ups! Oye sirviente accidentalmente derramé el vino de mi copa sobre la alfombra por décimo segunda ocasión, límpialo" Dijo Derek burlón, mientras Grant, William y Linus reían a carcajadas.

Hans estaba furioso, desde que llegó, sus hermanos no perdían ocasión para fastidiarlo, ya no lo soportaba más.

"Límpialo tú mismo" gruñó Hans lanzando el trapo en la cara de Derek.

"¿Cómo te atreves sirviente?" dijo Derek mientras él y Hans se trenzaban en una pelea a golpes.

"Ya basta Hans" intervino Grant separándolos "No te desquites con él".

"Sí, él no tiene la culpa de que seas un fracasado que nunca podrá ascender al trono" continuó Linus.

Hans ya no dijo nada, sólo se alejó de ahí lleno de odio.

"Esos malditos" dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo "Mi plan era perfecto, no entiendo cómo pudo haber fallado, la culpa de todo la tiene esa reina Elsa, si hubiera aceptado darme su bendición para casarme con Anna nada de esto hubiera pasado" terminó Hans pateando todo en su camino.

"Debí al menos dejar que los guardias de Weselton acabaran con ella en el palacio de hielo, en estos momentos yo sería Rey y no un vil sirviente, pero por lo menos me divertí un rato con ella" Dijo el ex príncipe mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba con una maligna sonrisa lo sucedido en los calabozos. "Pero esto no se quedará así, ya verá va a desear nunca haberse topado en mi camino, nadie se mete conmigo…."

Pero no pudo terminar su discurso acerca de su venganza y sus planes malignos cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermano William.

"Oye sirviente los establos están muy sucios, ven y límpialos"

"Rayos" Masculló Hans.

Mientras en Arendelle un mes después.

El invierno había llegado, la época favorita del año para la reina de las nieves, quien estaba en su habitación observándose, poco a poco había perdido su esbelta figura, si bien meses atrás estaba muy decidida a dar a su bebé a otra familia, ahora ya no estaba tan segura, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó el "toc toc" de Anna en la puerta.

"Adelante"

La puerta se abrió y entraron Anna y el maestro repartidor de hielo exhaustos.

"Espero que esos "antojos" terminen pronto" Exclamó la pelirroja "¿tienes idea de lo difícil que fue conseguir fresas en esta época del año?"

"Pero las conseguimos" exclamó Kristoff mostrando triunfante una pequeña canasta con fresas.

"Gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes"

En eso entró Olaf.

"Hola amigos"

"Hola Olaf" respondió Anna ¿Qué le pasó a tu nariz?"

"La perdí por accidente jugando en los jardines, ¿me darían otra?" Preguntó el muñeco de nieve.

"Claro amiguito" dijo el repartidor de hielo sacando una zanahoria de su abrigo y colocándosela a Olaf.

"Oh gracias, esta me gusta mucho más que la otra, ¡oh fresas!" Exclamó Olaf tomando la canasta en sus manos "Creí que ya no era época de fresas"

"No lo es, por eso nos fue difícil conseguirlas, las trajimos para Elsa" respondió Anna.

"Escuchen amigos, sé que sus intenciones son buenas" continuó Olaf hablando con Anna y Kristoff en voz baja "Pero Elsa lo que menos necesita es comida, ¿no han notado lo mucho que ha engordado?"

Anna no pudo evitar reírse del comentario del muñeco de nieve "No, no es eso Olaf, es que…" dijo la pelirroja mirando a su hermana.

"No estoy engordando Olaf, voy a tener un bebé" explicó la rubia.

"Wow ¿un bebé? ¿En serio?"

"Pero no puedes decirle a nadie Olaf" intervino Anna.

"No lo haré, pero ¿un bebé?" continuó Olaf "Eso es maravilloso, ya quiero conocerlo, seremos los mejores amigos por siempre y…"

"No Olaf" interrumpió la reina "El bebé no se quedará con nosotros, una vez que nazca será enviado con una familia muy buena que cuidará de él"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó triste el muñeco de nieve.

"Oh Olaf, tú no entenderías aunque te explicara, pero una de las muchas razones es porque yo nunca podría ser una buena madre"

"¿Crees que no serías una buena madre?" preguntó Olaf sorprendido.

"Así es, yo no sabría cuidar a un bebé, además ¿qué tal si lo lastimo con mis poderes? créeme Olaf, es mejor así"

"¿Crees que no sabrías cuidarlo?" Continuó Olaf "Pero si siempre estás cuidando a todo el mundo, estuviste encerrada por 13 años para cuidar que Anna no saliera lastimada de nuevo, incluso ahora cuidas de Anna, cuidas de mí, cuidas de todos en el reino, ¿y aun así piensas que no serías una buena madre?"

"Además" intervino Anna "Ya controlas muy bien tus poderes, no lastimarías a nadie y menos a tu propio hijo y si el niño tiene poderes, otra familia no sabrá cómo cuidarlo, tú en cambio sí"

Kristoff sólo se limitaba a observar sin opinar, la idea de dar al bebé a otra familia no le parecía tan terrible, ya que sabía por experiencia propia que las familias adoptivas podían ser realmente buenas.

Al principio Elsa no supo que decir ante la lógica de sus amigos.

"Anna, sé que nunca te ha parecido buena la idea de dar al bebé en adopción pero créeme, es lo mejor para todos y…" La reina no terminó de hablar y se quedó desconcertada.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Anna preocupada.

"El bebé está pateando" respondió Elsa con una leve sonrisa

"Oh que ternura ¿puedo sentirlo?" Preguntó la princesa.

"Claro Anna"

Emocionada Anna colocó su mano en el abultado vientre de su hermana.

"¡oh como patea! apuesto a que será niño" Aseguró la pelirroja.

"¡Yo también quiero sentirlo!" chilló el muñeco de nieve.

"Adelante Olaf"

"oh ya lo sentí, creo que le agrado, jejeje" rió Olaf.

Kristoff observaba curioso, nunca había sentido las pataditas de un bebé en el vientre de su madre, realmente quería, era prácticamente su sobrino, pero no se animaba a decirlo, ¿y si la reina se molestaba? ¿Y si le parecía una impertinencia de su parte?

La rubia notó lo indeciso que estaba su cuñado.

"Tú también puedes Kristoff" dijo de improviso la reina.

"¿Es en serio? ¿No te molesta?"

"Claro que no, prácticamente somos familia"

Tímidamente Kristoff puso su mano en el vientre de la reina.

Después de esa tierna experiencia Anna, Kristoff y Olaf se retiraron dejando a Elsa sola y pensativa. ¿Y si lo que dijo Olaf era cierto? ¿Y si realmente fuera una buena madre? También Anna tenía razón, ya controlaba perfectamente sus poderes, tal vez la decisión correcta era conservarlo. Pero… ¿Qué vida va a tener ese niño a su lado? Sumida en sus pensamientos la joven reina se acercó al retrato de sus padres.

"Oh mamá si tan sólo estuvieran aquí, como los extraño, ustedes sabrían que hacer, me hacen mucha falta, yo he tratado de hacer lo correcto, de hacer lo que me enseñaron, pero ya me cansé de fingir, fingí ser normal durante 21 años, ahora finjo no estar embarazada, ya no puedo más, ya no quiero que mi vida sea una farsa, ya no sé qué es lo mejor si dar mi hijo a otra familia o criarlo yo". Suspiró Elsa acariciando su vientre "¿Qué es lo que ustedes me aconsejarían hacer?"

Después de unos minutos de silencio la rubia volvió a hablar "Ustedes no me mandaron lejos cuando vieron que era diferente, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, tal vez cometieron algunos errores, pero no hay padres perfectos. Ustedes no querrían que su nieto se separara de nosotros, ustedes me apoyarían para que se quedara".

Y suspirando concluyó "No me importan lo que piensen o digan los demás yo quiero a mi hijo, ya decidí que voy a conservarlo, y si tiene poderes como yo, no lo encerraré aunque sé que en su momento ustedes creyeron que era lo mejor, yo no lo haré, lo ayudaré, lo amaré y le enseñaré lo más importante "el amor descongela"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo chicos, me da mucho gusto que esta historia esté teniendo tanta aceptación, vayamos al siguiente capítulo:**

Anna y Olaf estaban desbordantes de alegría al saber que Elsa había decidido quedarse al niño, ahora faltaba la parte más difícil ¿Qué explicación le iban a dar a la gente? Lo que la reina menos quería era que confesar lo que Hans le había hecho y que para colmo Hans fuera a enterarse por boca de sus súbditos que el hijo era suyo y quisiera quedarse con él, así que decidió sólo informarle a los ciudadanos de Arendelle lo único que debían saber, que pronto tendrían un heredero.

Por orden de la reina los ciudadanos de Arendelle fueron citados al atardecer en la explanada del palacio para escuchar un aviso muy importante, poco a poco la gente se empezó a reunir, preguntándose unos a otros cual sería el aviso.

Finalmente salió el vocero real.

"Ciudadanos de Arendelle, les traigo una proclamación en nombre de su majestad la Reina Elsa, quien con mucha alegría les anuncia el próximo nacimiento del heredero de la corona de Arendelle".

Los súbditos no salían de asombro, y empezaron a murmurar "pero si la reina no se ha casado" decían unos "¿Quién será el padre?" se preguntaban otros "¿Tendrá esto que ver con su magia?" cuestionaron algunos más.

"Bien" continuó el vocero real aclarándose la garganta "Eso es todo, ya pueden volver a sus respectivas actividades"

Mientras dentro del palacio se encontraban las 2 hermanas.

"Fiu" exclamó la princesa Anna "pudo salir peor".

"Al menos ya no tendré que esconderme, creo que hacerlo por 13 años es suficiente en una sola vida"

"Estoy de acuerdo, ahora vayamos a cosas realmente importantes"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como en ir pensando nombres para bebés".

"Tienes razón no he pensado muy bien en eso"

"Aquí tengo una hoja, la dividiré con una línea, de un lado apuntaremos nombres de niña y del otro nombres de niño"

"Yo les ayudo" Chilló el muñeco de nieve entrando de improviso, "¿Qué tal el nombre de Olaf?"

"Ya tenemos un Olaf en la familia amiguito"

Y así las dos chicas empezaron la lista, las semanas pasaron y el maestro repartidor de hielo no tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, es decir, ¿quién iba a querer comprar hielo en pleno invierno? así que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el palacio.

Anna tomó como proyecto personal acondicionar el cuarto del bebé y para ello mandó llamar a los ebanistas y diversos artistas (**ebanista** es una persona que fabrica muebles y paneles, en madera, compuestos de un armazón de carpintería sobre el cual se aplican hojas de maderas preciosas llamadas chapeados o de cualquier otra materia que disimula entera o parcialmente el armazón).

Nadie tenía permitido ver aún el proyecto secreto de la princesa hasta que estuviera listo, y al fin, cuando quedó terminado.

"Por aquí chicos" dijo la princesa mientras conducía a su hermana, novio y muñeco de nieve para que vieran su creación.

Los cuatro amigos entraron, el cuarto estaba en penumbra, pero cuando Anna encendió las luces, apareció ante sus ojos un cuarto primorosamente decorado, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul claro con decoraciones de copos de nieve, y en el techo se apreciaba un hermoso retablo con querubines y nubes, muebles finamente tallados, juguetes, todo digno de un príncipe heredero.

Al contemplar aquello a la rubia se le arrasaron los ojos.

"¡Oh Anna! ¿Tú hiciste todo esto por mí?"

"Claro Elsa, te quiero mucho"

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron.

"¡Abrazo grupal!" exclamó Olaf uniéndose.

"Bien" dijo Anna, "ahora ya sólo falta la cuenta regresiva"

"Anna estoy tan nerviosa"

"No debes estarlo, ya verás que todo estará bien"

Llegó la primavera y en el pueblo crecía la expectación sobre el nacimiento del futuro príncipe, todos se preguntaban si tendría poderes como su madre.

Mientras en el palacio la expectación no era menor.

"¡Majestad! ¿Cómo es que anda caminando en su estado? Necesita estar en reposo constante, podría dar a luz en cualquier momento" dijo Gerda regañando a la reina, a la cual veía como si fuera su propia hija.

"Estaré bien Gerda, necesito estirar las piernas y respirar un poco de aire fresco" respondió la rubia dirigiéndose con dificultad a los jardines.

La joven reina caminó por los jardines, pero al poco tiempo se sintió exhausta y se sentó en una banca a pensar, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, era sólo cuestión de días para la fecha señalada por el médico real y su preocupación crecía, ¿y si por los dolores perdía de nuevo el control y lastimaba a alguien o a su propio bebé? La rubia se hallaba inmersa en este mar de preocupaciones cuando sintió una fuerte y repentina contracción. La reina intentó ponerse de pie pero otra fuerte contracción se lo impidió. "Oh no" dijo para sí misma "Se supone que aún faltaba una semana".

"¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor! "Gritó desesperada la rubia "Oh Dios"

Por suerte para ella Kristoff iba pasando por ahí después de dejar a Sven en los establos reales.

Al verla en ese estado el repartidor de hielo se sobresaltó.

"¡Elsa! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?"

"Kristoff… oh gracias a Dios, el bebé ya viene necesito volver al palacio de inmediato"

"Tranquila, estoy aquí"

El maestro repartidor tomó a la chica en sus brazos y se dirigió al palacio.

"¡Ayuda! ¡La reina está por dar a luz!"

"¡Elsa!" Gritó Anna "Llamen al médico real, que venga inmediatamente"

"Anna tengo mucho miedo" dijo Elsa mirando a su hermana con ojos llorosos.

"No, no, no te preocupes" dijo Anna tartamudeando "Todo va a estar bi-bi-bi-bien"

Kristoff colocó a la rubia en la cama y en seguida entró Gerda.

"El médico real ya viene en camino majestad"

Las contracciones de la reina eran cada vez más intensas, nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto dolor, el sudor escurría por su frente.

Kristoff y Olaf esperaban afuera preocupados, caminando de un lado a otro del pasillo.

"Anna quiero que me prometas algo" dijo la rubia de improviso.

"Lo que sea"

"Si algo me pasa cuida bien al niño y no permitas nunca que Hans se lo lleve"

"Te lo prometo, pero no pienses en eso, vas a estar bien, eres fuerte"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el médico real, quien entró precipitadamente en la habitación.

"¡Doctor! Oh gracias al cielo que llegó, el bebé de mi hermana está por nacer en cualquier momento" Exclamó la princesa.

"En realidad aún no alteza" dijo el médico revisando a la reina. "Sólo tiene 4 cm. de dilatación, podría tardar hasta 8 hrs. más"

"¿Ocho horas?" Preguntó la reina ¿por qué tanto?"

"Las madres primerizas suelen tardar un poco más, majestad"

"No te preocupes Elsa, yo voy a estar a tu lado" dijo la pelirroja tomando la mano de su hermana.

Las horas pasaron y Anna no aguantaba ver a su hermana con tanto dolor, las contracciones de la joven reina eran cada vez más intensas.

Mientras afuera sus amigos no se habían movido de su lugar.

Olaf pegaba su oído a la puerta tratando de escuchar algo. Nada. "¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar esta espera?" gritó exasperado el muñeco de nieve.

"¿Crees que ha durado demasiado? No me imagino lo que debe estar sufriendo la reina" respondió Kristoff.

El doctor revisó de nuevo a la reina," muy bien majestad necesito que comience a pujar"

La reina obedeció, y comenzó a pujar, su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo y comenzaba a aparecer una delgada capa de escarcha en el techo y las paredes de la habitación.

"No, no puedo hacerlo, no lo voy a lograr, no quiero lastimarlos"

"Vamos Elsa no te rindas, tú puedes, no vas a lastimar a nadie"

Alentada con las palabras de su hermana la reina siguió pujando, el dolor era demasiado y el sudor escurría por su frente, cuando por fin, la rubia sintió que el bebé abandonaba su cuerpo.

De repente retumbó por la habitación el llanto de un recién nacido.

"Es un niño y parece sano" Exclamó el doctor tomando en sus brazos al bebé, el cual no dejaba de llorar.

"Te dije que sería niño" Dijo triunfante la princesa.

El bebé tenía el cabello rubio platino de su madre y los verdes ojos de su padre, el médico cortó el cordón umbilical del recién nacido y procedió a limpiarlo y abrigarlo.

Unas cuantas contracciones más y la reina expulsó también la placenta.

El doctor acercó al bebé para colocarlo en los brazos de su madre, pero ésta se negó por temor a lastimarlo con su magia.

"Está bien Elsa" dijo Anna "recuerda el amor descongela"

Entonces la reina accedió y el médico colocó al niño en sus brazos, la reina vio por primera vez en 9 meses el rostro de su hijo, y todas sus dudas sobre si podría amarlo o no se disiparon, no había imaginado que se podría amar a alguien tanto, al sentir la cercanía de su madre, el llanto del pequeño empezó a cesar.

"Hola hijito ¿estas exhausto? Porque mamá sí, y mucho"

"¡Kristoff, Olaf!" gritó Anna abriendo la puerta, ya pueden pasar.

"¿Es niña o niño?" preguntó impaciente el muñeco de nieve, entrando a la habitación.

"Es niño"

"Hola amiguito soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos, seremos los mejores amigos por siempre"

"¿Qué nombre le pondrán?" preguntó el chico rubio.

"Su nombre será Anders Adgar" respondió la reina

"¿Y por qué ese nombre?" preguntó Kristoff con curiosidad.

"Anders es el nombre del primer Rey de Arendelle y Adgar en memoria de nuestro querido padre" respondió la rubia.

"¡Hola Andy! Yo soy tu tía Anna. "Dijo la pelirroja tomando en sus brazos al niño, "¡eres una lindura! ¿Quién es el bebé más lindo del mundo? Tú eres, tú eres, ¿quieres cargarlo?" pregunto de improviso a su novio.

"Oh yo no lo sé, mis manos son muy torpes ¿qué tal si se me cae?"

"Vamos Kristoff, sé que no lo dejarás caer, prácticamente es tu sobrino"

Animado por su novia, el rubio tomó al bebé con mucho cuidado y lo observó sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció para volverse una mueca de angustia cuando el recién nacido comenzó a llorar.

"Anna ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Acaso lo estoy lastimando?" preguntó el joven mortificado.

"Creo que sólo tiene hambre" respondió la reina, mientras su cuñado le devolvía el niño. "Nacer deja hambriento a cualquiera, ¿verdad Andy?" Y diciendo esto la rubia besó al bebé en la frente, lo acercó a su pecho y comenzó a alimentarlo. Los latidos del corazón de su madre arrullaron a Andy hasta que éste se quedó profundamente dormido.

Ese día Arendelle se cubrió de fiesta, con música, bailes, fuegos artificiales, todo era alegría por el nacimiento del pequeño heredero, por orden de la reina, todos los reinos a excepción de las Islas del Sur fueron informados del nacimiento del pequeño príncipe.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Al fin nació el bebé! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, a continuación les recomiendo el fanfic de una chica que es una excelente escritora y actualmente está trabajando en un un fan fic que seguramente les gustará:**

** s/10491259/1/Una-nueva-vida**


	5. Chapter 5

El pequeño Anders resultó ser un niño bastante tranquilo, ya que sólo lloraba cuando tenía hambre, o necesitaba cambio de pañal y en algunas ocasiones que lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de su mamá. Hasta ahora no había dado señal alguna de tener ninguna clase de poderes mágicos.

Habían pasado unos días del nacimiento de Anders, era temprano por la mañana, la reina se preparaba para empezar sus deberes reales cuando escuchó el llanto del pequeño príncipe y de inmediato se aproximó al lado de su hijo. El cuál dormía en una cuna al lado de su cama, cuando creciera más se mudaría al cuarto diseñado por su tía.

"Oh no llores Andy, no temas hijito, mami está aquí" dijo la reina mientras sacaba al bebé de la cuna y lo arrullaba en sus brazos, cuando escuchó el toc toc de Anna. "Pasa Anna".

"¡Buenos días Elsa!"

"Buenos días Anna"

"Y buenos días Andy," Continuó la pelirroja haciendo una voz aguda "¿cómo amaneció mi sobrino favorito?"

"Anna, es tu único sobrino"

"Con más razón debe ser mi favorito" exclamó sonriente la pelirroja siguiendo con su voz aguda y tomando en sus brazos al bebé. "Creo que alguien necesita un cambio de pañal, ven aquí encanto, tu tía Anna te pondrá uno nuevo" y diciendo esto, la princesa colocó al niño en el cambiador y procedió a cambiarlo.

"¿Puedes cuidarlo unos momentos Anna? necesito supervisar todo para la presentación de la tarde"

"Claro, tú tranquila, yo lo cuidaré como si fuera mi hijo"

"Gracias Anna. Acabo de alimentarlo, así que lo más probable es que pase el tiempo durmiendo" dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba la corona en la cabeza "Mamá volverá en un momento Andy, pórtate bien con tu tía" concluyó la reina besando a su hijo en la frente y saliendo presurosa.

"Wow, ¿escuchaste eso Andy?" Dijo la princesa arrullando al niño "En la tarde será tu presentación, vendrá mucha gente a conocerte, es tan emocionante, no habíamos tenido una fiesta así desde la coronación de tu mamá en la que conocimos a cierta persona despreciable, no te lo había dicho delante de tu mami, pero tus ojos son idénticos a los de él, espero que al crecer no te parezcas más. Pero ya no pensemos más en él, ya verás que te vas a divertir mucho en la fiesta, ahora vamos con tu tío Kristoff para sus lecciones sobre modales en un banquete real"

Mientras la soberana se dirigió a la sala del trono, donde los preparativos para la presentación del nuevo heredero ya habían comenzado, los sirvientes decoraban con flores y guirnaldas, la orquesta ensayaba las piezas de baile que interpretarían, todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia al ver entrar a la reina, la cual procedió a supervisar que todo estuviera listo.

En el comedor, a la hora acordada con su novia se encontraba el Maestro oficial repartidor de hielo en compañía del simpático muñeco de nieve.

"Veo que llegaste temprano amor" dijo la princesa sonriendo.

"Sí, ya no aguantaba las ganas de verte" respondió el rubio besando a su novia.

"Oh, ¡veo que traes a Andy!" Exclamó feliz Olaf "¿Puedo cargarlo?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea Olaf, aún es muy pequeño".

"Oh, está bien" Suspiró triste

"Sólo espera a que crezca más Olaf, y entonces podrás cargarlo y jugar con él"

"Oh que bien, ¿cuánto tiempo debo esperar?"

"Unos 8 meses"

"Bien, valdrá la pena la espera"

"Vamos a repasar los modales que vimos el otro día"

"Si, Anna mira, estuve practicando, este tenedor se usa para la las carnes, y este más grande para la ensalada" dijo satisfecho el rubio "Esta cuchara para las sopas y esta otra para los guisos, el tenedor se toma de esta manera para cortar la comida, ¿Qué tal lo hice?"

"Muy bien" Exclamó sonriente la princesa. "Y no te vayas a poner nervioso ya verás que todo saldrá bien" y luego mirando a su sobrino continuó "Andy ya se durmió, parece un angelito, que bueno que se quedó con nosotros ¿Te imaginas que estuviera con otra familia?"

"Bueno considerando el hecho de que yo fui criado por Trolls, opino que las familias adoptivas pueden ser realmente buenas y protectoras"

"Lo sé, los Trolls fueron realmente generosos cuando se hicieron cargo de ti cuando no tenías a nadie, pero Andy, pues él tiene a su mamá, a su tía, y a ustedes 2 chicos"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

"Bueno, hoy será un día voy a llevarlo a su cuna a que duerma, ustedes sigan practicando chicos". Y diciendo esto la princesa se alejó rumbo a la habitación de su hermana.

Por la tarde todo estaba listo para la presentación, el puerto estaba lleno de barcos en los que habían llegado reyes, condes, duques, etc. Provenientes de otros países, los cuales venían a mostrar sus respetos al nuevo príncipe.

Después del incidente en la fiesta de su coronación la reina estaba nerviosa de que algo similar se repitiera, aún no se sentía tranquila en compañía de muchas personas, sin mencionar que en una celebración semejante fue cuando conoció a Hans, las imágenes de lo sucedido en el calabozo comenzaron a aparecer en su mente, además de la idea de que Hans apareciera en la fiesta reclamando al niño como suyo y tratando de separarlo de su lado era difícil de soportar, la joven reina fue sacada de sus pensamientos y su angustia por el sonido de trompetas y la voz de su fiel mayordomo Kai.

"La Reina Elsa de Arendelle" Anunció Kai aclarándose la garganta, tratando de mantener la compostura la reina entró majestuosamente y los presentes hicieron una reverencia "La Princesa Anna de Arendelle y Sir Kristoff el Maestro Y Proveedor Oficial de Hielo" continuó Kai mientras los dos jóvenes hacían su entrada "Y presentando a su alteza real, el Príncipe Anders de Arendelle", hubo una ovación y aplausos cuando Gerda entró sosteniendo al bebé en brazos.

Los asistentes a la fiesta mostraron sus respetos al pequeño príncipe haciendo numerosas reverencias y obsequiándole diversos regalos. La celebración continuó sin incidente alguno y sin rastro alguno del décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur por ningún lado.

"Vamos a bailar" dijo la pelirroja tomando de la mano al Maestro repartidor de hielo tratando de hacerlo pasar a la pista.

"¿Estás loca? Yo no sé bailar" Se negaba el joven rubio.

"No importa, vamos a divertirnos como las demás parejas"

"No, sólo seré la burla de los demás, la respuesta es no"

"Anda Kristoff, ¿lo harías por mí?"

"Oh Anna, es injusto, sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti, está bien vamos"

La pareja pasó al centro del salón y comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la música, el joven rubio no podía disimular su angustia al sentir que pisaba los pies de la princesa en más de una ocasión. La reina por su parte se limitaba a reír desde su trono.

Un par de piezas de baile más y el repartidor de hielo se reusó a bailar una más, argumentando que ya había hecho bastante el ridículo y ambos se acercaron con la reina.

"Elsa Kristoff quiere decirte algo" dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Qué sucede Kristoff? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?" Preguntó la reina.

"La verdad no me siento a gusto rodeado de tanta gente, es decir, no me malentiendas, la fiesta está muy bien y todo"

"Sé a lo que te refieres" Respondió Elsa "yo estoy igual, pero entonces ¿Qué era lo querías decirme?"

"Pues yo, tengo un obsequio para Andy"

"¿Un obsequio?" preguntó la rubia.

"Sí, no es tan fino y caro como todos los que ya recibió de parte de los nobles y príncipes" terminó el chico rubio mostrando un sencillo reno de juguete hecho de felpa. "Sé que no es gran cosa" dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

La reina sonrió al ver el obsequio "Oh Kristoff, no tenías que molestarte, pero un obsequio no necesita ser muy caro o tener un envoltorio costoso para ser valioso, basta con que sea de corazón, y te aseguro que éste es el obsequio más valioso que Andy pudo recibir, así que en nombre de mi hijo te agradezco tu regalo" Dijo la reina tomando el reno de felpa.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" Respondió el chico rubio.

La fiesta terminó sin incidente alguno, la reina se retiró a sus habitaciones donde encontró al pequeño Andy dormido y a Gerda sentada leyendo un libro mientras lo cuidaba.

"Gracias Gerda, yo me encargaré a ahora, vaya a descansar que buena falta le hace".

"Muy bien majestad, que pase buenas noches".

Una vez que la mujer salió de la habitación, la reina se acercó a la cuna y contempló por unos minutos a su niño dormido, y colocó el reno de juguete junto a él.

"Oh Andy, espero estar haciendo bien las cosas, la verdad yo no planeaba tener hijos en un futuro cercano, pero la vida tenía otros planes, ahora eres lo más importante de mi vida, y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga ningún daño, voy a esforzarme para llegar a ser la mamá que tú te mereces y estar siempre a tu lado y ser tu apoyo. Buenas noches hijito, te amo" dijo la reina besando al bebé en la frente.

TRES MESES DESPUES

Ahora Andy ya tenía tres meses, el tiempo vuela, las facciones de su cara se iban formando y no se podía negar que era el hijo de su padre, pues guardaba un gran parecido con el décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur.

"¿Ya puedo cargar a Andy, Anna?" dijo ansioso el muñeco de nieve

"Lo siento Olaf, aún no, espera 5 meses más"

"Bien, valdrá la pena la espera" dijo Olaf optimista.

Mientras Andy se maravillaba descubriendo sus manitas abriéndolas y cerrándolas, mientras hacía burbujas de saliva.

"hola Anna" Saludó Kristoff

"Hola amor" Respondió la princesa saludando a su novio.

"Hola Andy, ¿Cómo estás campeón?" dijo el rubio acariciando la cabeza de su sobrino.

Al reconocer a su tío el pequeño Andy, sonrió feliz y comenzó a balbucear.

"También me da gusto verte amigo, ven, te quiero presentar a un amigo especial"

Dijo el rubio cargando al bebé.

"Es decir si tu mamá te da permiso".

"¿Permiso de qué?" Dijo la reina entrando a la habitación.

Al ver a su mamá el joven príncipe extendió sus bracitos hacia ella balbuceando. La rubia tomó al bebé en sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasó amor? ¿Te quieres venir con mami?" dijo la reina hablándole con cariño.

"No cabe duda, es un niño de mamá" opinó la pelirroja.

"Elsa" Continuó Kristoff "¿Dejarías que lleve a Andy afuera a conocer a Sven?"

"Hum, no lo sé, Andy nunca ha salido del Castillo" dijo pensativa la rubia.

"Entonces es una magnífica ocasión para salir, el día está precioso y además le di a Sven un baño" dijo el rubio con orgullo.

"Bien supongo que podría salir, pero sólo un momento"

"Oh gracias Elsa, ya verás, lo cuidaré bien" dijo feliz el repartidor de hielo cargando de nuevo al niño y saliendo del palacio.

Ambos se dirigieron al jardín donde Sven esperaba impaciente.

"Andy quiero presentarte a mi amigo Sven"

"Mucho gusto Andy Kristoff me ha contado mucho sobre ti" dijo Kristoff haciendo la voz de Sven.

Al principio Andy le tuvo miedo a Sven y trataba de alejarse, pero su tío lo animó a tocar el pelaje del reno, entonces comenzó a agarrar confianza y acariciar la cabeza del reno riéndose.

"Algún día cuando crezcas, te enseñaré a montar en reno y a recolectar hielo"

Mientras las hermanas observaban desde la distancia, y la reina pensaba que tal vez Andy no tenía una familia como las demás, pero aun así tenía la mejor familia.

**Hola a todos, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, trataré de subir capítulo nuevo durante el fin de semana, pero de no ser posible entonces lo haré el lunes.**

**Que tengan bonito fin de semana, se portan bien, y si se portan mal me invitan, jejejeje.**

**Ahora si les dejo el link correcto del fanfic de una amiga.**

** www . fanfiction s / 10491259/1/Una-nueva-vida**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana, nuevamente gracias por el apoyo chicos (as) los quiero, sin ustedes esto no tendría ningún sentido. La canción mencionada en este capítulo no me pertenece a mí, pertenece a Michael Jackson Company, y no la utilizo con fines lucrativos, me encanta esta canción, es tan hermosa y me parece que queda perfecta para la ocasión, si quieren oírla búsquenla en youtube, se llama "You are my life", ahora vayamos al siguiente capítulo:**

Ahora Andy tenía casi 5 meses, su mamá y él se entendían muy bien, ella sabía diferenciar perfectamente cuando él tenía hambre, tenía sueño, estaba aburrido o enojado. Nada lo divertía más que jugar con su reno de juguete y su sonaja. También le encantaba mirar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya podía jugar solito, pero prefería cuando se sentaba junto a él y le cantaba o le contaba historias.

Cuando su mamá volvía de sus deberes como reina, Andy se ponía muy contento agitando sus bracitos y piernitas para llamar su atención mientras ella lo levantaba en sus brazos y lo cubría de besitos.

Su tía Anna por su parte, siempre estaba jugando con él y haciéndole mimos.

"¿On ta bebé?... ¡aquí ta! ... ¿On ta bebé?... ¡aquí ta!" Decía la pelirroja mientras cubría y descubría su cara con sus manos y hacía caras graciosas mientras su pequeño sobrino sonreía y agitaba su sonaja feliz. "Ven aquí encanto" dijo la princesa cargando a Andy.

"¿Ahora puedo cargarlo?" Preguntó ansioso Olaf.

"Muy bien Olaf, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso"

"Oh sí, oh sí, seré cuidadoso"

La princesa colocó al bebé en los brazos del muñeco de nieve.

"Mucho cuidado con su cabecita, no lo vayas a golpear contra algún mueble"

"Hola Andy ¿Me recuerdas? Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos"

Pero en cuanto el muñeco terminó de hablar, Andy tomó con su manita la zanahoria que Olaf llevaba por nariz y se la quitó.

"¡Ey! Esa es mi nariz, no es un juguete"

"No, no, Andy" Intervino la pelirroja colocándole de nuevo su nariz al muñeco.

"Oh gracias" suspiró aliviado Olaf.

Andy al verse privado de su nuevo juguete, hizo una mueca enojado, la cual hizo que su madre, quien acababa de entrar en la habitación, se alejara de ahí corriendo con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

"Olaf, cuida bien a Andy"

"A la orden Anna"

"¡Elsa espera!" gritó Anna corriendo detrás de su hermana, quien al oír su voz se detuvo y la miró con ojos llorosos.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?"

"Anna... yo no… es sólo que… Andy" dijo la rubia nerviosamente estrujando sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Se parece tanto a Hans, y esa expresión que hizo, oh Dios, era idéntico a Hans"

"Oh Elsa, debe ser difícil amar a alguien que se parece tanto a alguien que odias, pero aun cuando se parezcan, Andy no es Hans, Andy es Andy, es tu hijo, tú misma lo dijiste, Andy es sólo un niño inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada"

"Lo sé, lo sé, y no, no me es difícil amar a Andy, lo amo con toda mi alma, es sólo que lo que Hans me hizo, creo que nunca se lo voy a perdonar"

"No tienes que perdonarlo, él no está pidiendo por tu perdón, seguramente ni siquiera está arrepentido, sólo recuerda que Andy no será nunca como Hans porque será criado con mucho amor"

Hacía poco más un año que fue la coronación de Elsa y que nuestros amigos habían traído de nuevo el verano a Arendelle, y fue la última vez que vieron a Hans, el día en que salió de sus vidas. Y si bien como dicen, el tiempo todo lo cura, la joven reina aún tenía pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido en los calabozos a manos de Hans.

_-"¡Reina Elsa! ¡No sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es!" - Se oía decir a Hans, luego oscuridad... murmullos... imágenes borrosas... Hans entraba al calabozo, sonreía maliciosamente, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria...luego todo era de nuevo oscuridad... sensación de manos acariciando todo su cuerpo... Hans encima de ella, jadeando y gimiendo… de nuevo oscuridad..._ de pronto su pesadilla fue interrumpida por el llanto de Andy, la reina se incorporó y se aproximó al lado de la cuna del bebé.

"No llores Andy, mamá está aquí, ¿Tienes hambre hijito?" dijo la rubia acercando al bebé a su pecho.

"¿No tienes hambre? ¿Acaso tienes miedo Andy?" dijo la reina mientras arrullaba a su hijo. Mientras Andy seguía llorando. "Tal vez si te canto una canción te duermas" y diciendo esto la reina empezó a entonar la siguiente canción:

_Antes estaba completamente sola__  
__Estaba perdida en un mundo de extraños__  
__Nadie en quien confiar__  
__Solamente yo, estaba sola__  
__Apareciste de pronto__  
__Antes estaba nublado pero ahora está despejado__  
__Ahuyentaste el miedo__  
__Me trajiste de vuelta a la vida___

_Tú eres el sol__  
__Me haces brillar__  
__Te pareces a las estrellas__  
__Que parpadean en la noche__  
__Tú eres la luna__  
__Que resplandece en mi corazón__  
__Tú eres mi día, mi noche__  
__Mi mundo__  
__Tú eres mi vida___

_Ahora me despierto todos los días__  
__Con esta sonrisa en mi rostro__  
__No más lágrimas, no más dolor__  
__Porque tú me amas__  
__Me ayudas a comprender__  
__Que el amor es la respuesta a todo cuanto soy__  
__Ahora soy mejor__  
__Tú me enseñaste compartiendo tu vida___

_Me diste fuerzas__  
__Cuando no era fuerte__  
__Me diste esperanza cuando toda esperanza estaba perdida__  
__Abriste mis ojos cuando no podía ver__  
__El amor siempre estuvo aquí esperándome_

_Tú eres el sol__  
__Me haces brillar__  
__Te pareces a las estrellas__  
__Que parpadean en la noche__  
__Tú eres la luna__  
__Que resplandece en mi corazón__  
__Tú eres mi día, mi noche__  
__Mi mundo__  
__Tú eres mi vida__  
_

Poco a poco Andy se fue adormilando hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, satisfecha, la reina lo colocó de nuevo en la cuna y prosiguió también ella a dormir ya sin pesadillas.

Unos días después, ya caída la noche, Anna y su novio caminaban por los pasillos del palacio en dirección de la oficina de la reina.

"¡Buenos días Elsa!" dijo la pelirroja entrando a la oficina.

"Buenos días Anna, hola Kristoff" respondió la soberana

"Hola Elsa buenos días" respondió el joven rubio.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" preguntó la rubia.

"Bien, ya que lo mencionas, Kristoff quiere hablar contigo"

"¿Qué sucede Kristoff?"

"Bien, pues Anna y yo llevamos saliendo más de un año, y realmente nos queremos mutuamente, y pues dadas las cosas lo que son, quería pedirte, si nosotros… quiero decir ¿si tú…?" tartamudeó el maestro proveedor de hielo. "¿Querrías darnos tu bendición para casarnos?".

"¿Casarse?"

"¡Sí!"

"Anna ¿No crees que es muy pronto aun?"

"Sí, sé que es algo precipitado, pero ya me di cuenta de que Anna es la indicada para mí y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella"

La rubia aún no estaba muy convencida.

"No te preocupes Elsa, ahora ya sé lo que es el amor verdadero"

"Bien chicos, pues déjenme decirles que estoy muy feliz por ustedes y estaría muy orgullosa de darles mi bendición"

"¡Oh gracias Elsa!" chilló la princesa dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana mayor.

"¡Sí, gracias Elsa, no te arrepentirás" continuó el joven rubio estrechando la mano de su cuñada. Y los dos prometidos salieron felices corriendo por el pasillo.

Dejando a la rubia sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía evitar todo lo sucedido la vez ocasión que su hermana le pidió su bendición para casarse, cuando de improviso oyó que tocaban a la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Disculpe que la interrumpa Majestad" dijo Gerda entrando.

"Pero se trata de Andy"

"¿Qué sucede con él?" preguntó Elsa preocupada.

"Está muy decaído y tiene fiebre"

"Llama al médico real inmediatamente" dijo la rubia poniéndose de y dirigiéndose a su habitación mientras dejaba un rastro de escarcha a su paso.

"Ya lo llamé, ya debe venir en camino" Dijo Gerda mientras le seguía el paso.

Ambas mujeres entraron a las habitaciones de la reina, donde encontraron a Andy al cuidado de otra sirvienta, el niño no paraba de llorar y ardía en fiebre. Al ver a su hijo en ese estado la angustia de la reina creció. Unos minutos después entró el médico real y procedió en revisar al bebé.

Todo este alboroto atrajo la atención de Anna y Kristoff quienes entraron a la habitación.

El mensajero les avisó que el médico real se encontraba lejos y tardaría varias horas en llegar.

"Si no logramos bajar la fiebre, perderemos al bebé" dijo Gerda.

"¡No!" gritó la reina mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, primero sus padres, ahora Andy, ¿Por qué ella tenía que sufrir siempre?

"Un momento" Intervino Kristoff, "Yo ya he visto esto antes, al aplicar frío la temperatura del cuerpo se normaliza y se baja la fiebre"

"¿Frío?" Preguntó la reina mirando sus manos, por primera vez en su vida se daba cuenta que sus poderes no eran una maldición del todo, ahora en sus manos estaba salvar la vida de su hijo.

La rubia se concentró dirigiendo el frío a las puntas de sus dedos y comenzó a aplicar frío al cuerpecito de Andy, el cual parecía responder positivamente. Pasaron las horas y la reina estaba exhausta pero ésta se reusaba a moverse del lado de su bebé, continuó aplicando ocasionalmente frío al niño, el cuál parecía presentar una mejoría.

Por fin llegó el medico real y revisó a Andy, y les dijo que gracias a sus cuidados, Andy estaba fuera de peligro y se recuperaría en unos días si seguía el tratamiento adecuado, más tarde el médico real salió de la habitación y dejó a madre e hijo dormir profundamente, había sido una larga noche para ambos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo a todos, aquí les dejo un capítulo más, no estoy segura de como fueran las bodas en noruega en esa época, no hallé mucha información al respecto, así que decidí usar la tradicional boda estilo Hollywood.**

Andy se recuperó del todo y volvió a ser ese niño feliz que todos extrañaban, también se volvió más sociable, siempre estaba llamando la atención de todos sólo para que lo cargaran. Su juguete favorito era el reno de peluche que le regaló su tío.

Olaf por su parte resultó ser un excelente niñero y compañero de juegos.

El compromiso de la Princesa Anna con el Maestro Proveedor de hielo se hizo público y comenzaron los preparativos para la boda, se enviaron invitaciones a todos los reinos.

Unas semanas después, el pequeño Andy ahora tenía ya 6 meses, la reina no podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, parecía que fue ayer cuando lo sostuvo en sus brazos por primera vez.

"Elsa y yo iremos a elegir el vestido para la boda ¿podrías cuidar a Andy mientras salimos?" preguntó la pelirroja a su novio.

"Anna, yo no sé nada sobre bebés, ni siquiera sé cambiar un pañal, ¿Qué tal si mejor yo voy contigo?"

"Por supuesto que no, es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la boda, además tú serás lo más cercano que Andy tendrá a un padre, ustedes dos deben empezar a convivir más".

"Yo no sé si yo pueda ser una figura paterna, fui criado por Throlls ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero piénsalo, pronto nosotros tendremos nuestros propios hijos y tendrás que aprender a cuidar niños tarde o temprano".

"Está bien, está bien, lo hare´, pero no tarden demasiado"

"Oh gracias amor, no te preocupes Gerda te ayudará en lo que necesites" y diciendo esto la princesa se alejó dejando a su novio un poco mortificado.

"Hola Andy ¿Cómo estás amiguito?"

En días pasados a Andy le empezó a salir su primer diente, por lo que se encontraba un poco irritable por la comezón. En un intento por animarlo, Kristoff tomó el reno de juguete de Andy, pero el niño se enojó y lloró para que se lo devolviera.

"Está bien, está bien, tómalo"

Una vez que tuvo de nuevo su juguete preferido en sus manos, Andy comenzó a chupar la oreja del reno de felpa para aliviar la comezón de sus encías.

"Ya sé que te animará, vamos a fuera" y diciendo esto tomó al niño y se dirigieron a los jardines.

"¿Recuerdas a Sven?"

Andy miró a Sven con curiosidad sin deja de chupar su juguete.

"¿Quieres montar en Sven?" y después continuó haciendo la voz de Sven "No tengas miedo Andy no muerdo" y colocó a Andy sobre el lomo de Sven sosteniéndolo con mucho cuidado. Esa nueva experiencia fue suficiente para que Andy olvidara por un momento su dolor de encías y se mostrara de nuevo sonriente disfrutando de la compañía de su tío.

"Vaya creo que esto de ser papá no es tan difícil" suspiró el rubio. Después tomó el reno de juguete y lo empezó a hacer a hablar para hacer reír a Andy mientras le hacía cosquillas.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" dijo revisando a Andy. "Creo que debemos volver al palacio"

Ambos volvieron al palacio.

"Señora Gerda, Andy necesita cambio de pañal"

"Oh lo lamento querido pero estoy un poco atareada, ¿te molestaría cambiarlo?"

"Yo ni siquiera sé cambiar un pañal"

"Inténtalo querido no es tan difícil, algún día tendrás hijos propios"

"Gerda tiene razón, no debe ser difícil" dijo para sí mientras colocaba a Andy en el cambiador, el cual se estaba chupando el dedo "Muy bien aquí voy, ¿Cómo se supone que se quita esto? Oh creo que ya vi cómo, lo logré, uff, no fue fácil"

Mientras las dos hermanas observaban los diversos vestidos de las tiendas más finas del reino, todos los empleados se desvivían por atenderlas, mientras la princesa pedía vestido tras vestido y se los provaba.

"¿Qué tal este?" preguntó la pelirroja a su hermana

"Te ves muy bella"

"Hum, no, me hace ver gorda" y procedía a probarse otro. "¿O qué tal este?"

"Se te ve muy bien"

"Hum, no, no me termina de convencer"

Un par de horas después.

"¡Este es! ¡Este es el indicado!" Exclamó feliz la pelirroja. Luciendo un hermoso vestido de seda ampón con muchos encajes.

Una vez encontrado el vestido perfecto las dos hermanas se dirigieron de vuelta al palacio donde hallaron a Kristoff y a Andy profundamente dormidos en uno de los sillones después de un gran día de diversión.

"Ohh" dijeron enternecidas las dos hermanas.

"Parece que alguien será un gran papá algún día"

El gran día llegó, decenas de barcos atracaban en los puertos de Arendelle, el ambiente era de júbilo y fiesta, en el palacio los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro preparando todo.

Mientras en las habitaciones de la reina:

"Lamento despertarte tan temprano Andy pero tú también tienes que prepararte" dijo la reina sacando a Andy de su cuna. "¿Qué te parece este traje que te mandé hacer? Te vas a ver muy guapo". Exclamó la rubia mientras acercaba un fino traje de príncipe hecho a la medida.

Andy no pareció emocionarse en lo más mínimo por el traje nuevo, comenzó a cabecear y se quedó de nuevo dormido sentado sobre la cama de su madre, mientras Greda procedió a ponerle el traje y a cepillarle el cabello.

"¿Quiere que vaya a despertar a la princesa, majestad?"

"¿Mi hermana no se ha levantado aun?"

"Ya la conoce Majestad, ella nunca se levanta temprano"

"Lo sé, pero hoy es el día de su boda, creí que haría una excepción, por favor Gerda, manda a alguien a despertarla"

"Si majestad"

En las habitaciones de la princesa:

Toc toc toc

"Princesa Anna, princesa Anna" dijo Kai del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Anna.

"¿hum? ¿Quién es?" preguntó la princesa adormilada.

"Soy yo Alteza, los invitados están por llegar, debe prepararse"

"Por supuesto ¿Prepararme para qué?"

"Para su boda princesa"

Anna se frotó los ojos y vio frente a ella un maniquí con su vestido de boda.

"¡Cierto! ¡Hoy es mi boda!"

Varias sirvientas entraron a ayudar a la princesa a prepararse, momentos después la princesa estaba lista.

"Anna te ves preciosa" dijo la reina entrando a la habitación.

"Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien"

"Gracias"

Anna suspiró triste.

"¿Pasa algo Anna?"

"Es sólo que quisiera que ellos estuvieran aquí"

"Lo sé, yo también los extraño, pero estoy segura que nos están viendo desde arriba y están muy orgullosos de ti, sé que ellos hubieran aprobado a Kristoff aun cuando no sea de la nobleza"

"Y también estarían orgullosos de ti, aún no sé cómo te las arreglas."

"¿Para hacer qué?"

"Pues dirigir un reino entero, pasar tiempo conmigo y ser una excelente mamá para Andy"

"Oh Anna, gracias por tus palabras"

Ambas hermanas se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti Anna, encontraste el amor verdadero y vas a casarte usando un hermoso vestido blanco.…" Anna notó como la voz de su hermana se quebraba "todo lo que yo nunca podré a causa de Hans y de mis poderes" Terminó la rubia mientras lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "Sólo quiero que logres un felices para siempre"

"Al igual que tú, ya verás, las personas buenas siempre encuentran un final feliz, y tú eres la persona más buena que conozco"

"Muy bien, Basta de lloriqueos" Dijo la reina secando las lágrimas de sus ojos "Hoy es un día feliz".

Las campanadas repicaban, mientras la princesa llegaba a la entrada de la iglesia, a falta de su querido padre, Kai había sido el elegido para entregar a la princesa, a la cual veía como su propia hija.

Comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie mientras la princesa hacia su entrada, la iglesia estaba decorada con muchas flores y adornos, Kristoff elegantemente vestido, parecía imposible de creer que fuera aquel mismo montañés que había ayudado a devolver el verano a Arendelle, la princesa se colocó justo al lado de su prometido y la boda comenzó y continuó hasta llegar a la parte del sí acepto.

"Yo Kristoff te pido a ti Anna que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida".

"Yo Anna te acepto a ti Kristoff como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. 

"Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la Iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir, no lo separe el hombre. Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia". Concluyó el Obispo.

Los nuevos esposos se besaron y todos los asistentes a la boda aplaudieron, más tarde comenzó el banquete, la música sonaba, las parejas bailaban. El pequeño Andy observaba muy atento, nunca había visto tantas personas. Algunos invitados propusieron un brindis y sugirieron que la reina debía decir unas palabras a los recién casados. La reina se sintió atrapada, hablar en público no era lo suyo, pero manteniendo la compostura, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

"Bien, quiero brindar por mi hermana, Anna sólo quiero que seas muy feliz, eres la mejor hermana que cualquier persona podría desear y tú Kristoff, no eres de la nobleza por nacimiento pero te aseguro que tienes el corazón más noble de todos, no sólo te debo la vida de mi hermana y mí, sino también la de mi hijo, les deseo que sean prósperos y dichosos chicos… ¡salud!"

"Salud" Respondieron los invitados alzando sus copas.

La fiesta terminó y los recién casados se fueron de luna de miel visitando varios reinos durante un mes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Para todos aquellos que se preguntaban si Hans volvería a hacer su aparición en un capítulo cercano.**

Mientras en las Islas del Sur, Hans paseaba por los muelles, cuando divisó un barco que se aproximaba, el barco se acercó más y más hasta que atracó en el puerto. Los marinos colocaron una rampa de madera por la cual bajó un hombre joven casi de la misma edad que Hans.

"¡Hans!" Exclamó el joven al verlo.

"¡John!"

"¡Que alegría verte! Gracias por venir a recibirme". Ambos amigos se dieron un efusivo abrazo.

"Ni lo menciones John, eres mi mejor amigo"

"Supe que te metiste en problemas, ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Pues, tú ya lo dijiste, me metí en problemas"

"¿Qué no puedo dejarte solo un momento mientras salgo de viaje por unos meses?" dijo John dándole a Hans una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

"Ya extrañaba tu buen humo John"

"Ven, vamos por unos tragos mientras me cuentas lo que ocurrió"

Momentos más tarde Hans y John bebían unas cervezas en una taberna cercana al muelle. Hans terminó de relatar a John lo sucedido, aunque claro, desde su perspectiva en la cual él era sólo una víctima inocente de la circunstancias y omitiendo los sucedido en los calabozos.

"Y ahora mi padre me quitó mi título de Príncipe, y estoy trabajando como sirviente en mi propio palacio, mis hermanos no pierden oportunidad para fastidiarme, y lo peor de todo, mi padre me tiene prohibido salir de esta maldita isla, y todo por culpa de esa tal Reina Elsa y su hermanita"

"Acostúmbrate Hans, de las desgracias de los hombres siempre tienen la culpa las mujeres, oye ¿Y son ciertos los rumores?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"¿Es cierto que la Reina Elsa tiene poderes mágicos de hielo?"

"Sí, es cierto, no sé cómo los obtuvo, pero tiene unos poderes de hielo increíbles, y es muy peligrosa John, es una bruja, conjuró un invierno eterno sobre su propio reino y casi mata a sus súbditos de frío y hambre, yo en cambio, me quedé a cargo de Arendelle mientras ella huía sin hacerse responsable de sus acciones. Yo repartí comida, cobijas, abrí las puertas del palacio para que los ciudadanos de Arendelle se resguardaran del frío. Y cuando fuimos a buscarla para que deshiciera el mal que había ocasionado envió un enorme monstruo de nieve a atacarnos, y por si fuera poco casi mata a su propia hermana, le congeló el corazón, es un monstruo te digo".

"Vaya, por lo que me cuentas parece que las cosas se pusieron feas, oye ¿Y es cierto que es muy hermosa?" Dijo John dando un trago a su cerveza.

Hans se extrañó ante la pregunta de su amigo y no supo que responder.

"Claro que no lo es John, te digo que es una bruja y es mi peor enemiga, además la vida es injusta, ella en estos momentos está disfrutando de su poder y sus lujos después de todo lo que ocasionó y yo soy un miserable sirviente después de todo lo que hice por Arendelle"

"Últimamente se la han pasado de fiesta en ese país"

"¿De fiesta?"

"Sí, precisamente supe que en días pasados fue la boda de la princesa"

"No me digas que se casó con ese gorila repartidor de hielo descerebrado"

"Pues supe que se casó con un plebeyo"

"Esa debió haber sido mi boda y no la de ese muerto de hambre, en estos momentos estaría a un paso de convertirme en rey, si tan sólo la tal Elsa no se hubiera negado a darme permiso de casarme con su hermana".

"Pues de hecho no Hans, hubieras estado un escalón más debajo de llegar a ser Rey, hace poco que nació el heredero al trono, el Príncipe Anders"

"¿La reina tuvo un hijo?"

"Así es, ¿Qué no están al tanto de lo que ocurre en otros reinos?"

"Al parecer ellos cortaron comunicación con nosotros, pero dime, ¿Quién fue el grandísimo idiota que se fue a casar con un monstruo como ella?"

"Pues ese es el gran escándalo en todos los reinos, Elsa tuvo un hijo sin estar casada"

"¿Qué?"

"Como lo oyes, todo un escándalo, ¿No crees?"

"Y entonces ¿Quién es el padre del niño?"

"Nadie lo sabe, al parecer es el secreto mejor guardado en Arendelle"

Las palabras de John dejaron a Hans pensativo, ¿Y si era su hijo? ¿Y si había dejado en Arendelle algo más que su indeseable presencia? No pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido en los calabozos del palacio.

"Hans, Hans, Oye Hans"

La voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Hum? Perdón estaba distraído John, ¿dijiste algo?"

"Sólo decía que ya extrañaba la cerveza de este país, es la mejor del mundo"

"Tienes toda la razón" dijo Hans mientras ambos brindaban riendo "Oye y hace cuanto que nació el heredero de Arendelle"

"Hará unos 6 meses cuando mucho"

"Seis meses…" Repitió Hans mientras hacía cuentas en su cabeza y según sus cálculos la edad concordaba.

De vuelta en su palacio Hans no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de comunicarle John, si realmente ese hijo era suyo, entonces ya había tenido su venganza perfecta, sí él sufría a causa de ella, entonces era justo que ella sufriera a causa de él, teniendo un hijo del hombre que quiso matarla y quedarse con su trono, nadie se querría casar con una mujer que ya había estado con otro hombre y mucho menos que tenía un hijo de otro.

No podía perder la oportunidad de restregarles esto en la cara a sus enemigos, además de que quería cerciorarse si efectivamente el niño era suyo. Pero sabía que su padre le tenía prohibido salir del país, aun así correría el riesgo, por lo que espero al anochecer.

Avanzando sigilosamente por los pasillos del palacio Hans se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes, donde se alojaba su amigo John.

Toc toc toc

Despeinado y soñoliento, John abrió la puerta.

"¿Hans? ¿Qué sucede amigo?" preguntó John bostezando.

"Shhh, no hagas ruido John, necesito que me lleves a Arendelle"

"¿Estás loco tienes idea de la hora que es?"

"Vamos John te lo pido como amigo"

"Pero… ¿A Arendelle? Según me dices te odian allí, te colgarán en cuanto lleguemos"

"Sólo la familia real me odia, espero seguir siendo un héroe ante los ojos de los ciudadanos"

"¿Por qué esa repentina necesidad de volver?"

"Porque….creo que ese hijo que tuvo la reina es mío"

"¿Qué?"

"Shh, baja la voz, pueden oírnos"

"Lo siento, es sólo que no lo vi venir"

"Entonces ¿Me llevarás?"

"muy bien muy bien, te llevaré en mi barco….pero ¿hijo tuyo? ¿Cómo? Creí que habías dicho que no te parecía hermosa"

"En el camino te explicaré, vamos"

Ambos amigos se internaron en el oscuro muelle y partieron sin ser vistos.

Mientras en Arendelle un par de semanas después, el palacio estaba muy tranquilo sin el parloteo y las locuras de la joven princesa. Y nadie la extrañaba más que su hermana, no podía evitar sentir angustia al recordar que en un viaje similar perecieron sus queridos padres. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Olaf.

"No, no, no Andy no te metas eso a la boca, te puedes ahogar" Exclamó el muñeco de nieve quitándole al bebé una pieza de ajedrez de la boca y colocándola en su lugar. Y dándole unos cubos de madera para que jugara con ellos.

La reina sonrió de ver jugar a su hijo y volvió a sus deberes reales, firmando documentos, cuando tomó una hoja, un tal Sir John Gjertsen capitán de las fuerzas navales de las Islas del Norte solicitaba permiso para atracar en el puerto y además solicitaba una audiencia con ella.

"Hum, creo que no conozco a esta persona" dijo para sí misma "Pero no hemos tenido casi contacto con las Islas del Norte, supongo que está bien." Concluyó la reina sellando el permiso.

"Llevaré a Andy a jugar a los jardines, Elsa" dijo el muñeco de nieve cargando a Andy.

"Muy bien Olaf"

Ambos salieron de la oficina y la reina continuó con su trabajo.

Mientras en los muelles Hans quien venía disfrazado y John obtenían permiso para atracar en los muelles de Arendelle.

"No puedo creer que lográramos una audiencia con la reina" Exclamó Hans frotando sus manos.

"Te dije que me dejaras todo a mí" a partir de ahora tú serás el Capitán Gjertsen y tendrás la audiencia que querías"

"Perfecto" Ambos entraron al palacio y fueron conducidos a la oficina de la reina.

"¿A quién anunció Señor?" preguntó Kai.

"A Sir John Gjertsen Capitán de las Islas del Norte" Dijo Hans sonriente.

Kai asintió y tocó la puerta.

"Adelante"

"Majestad, John Gjertsen Capitán de las Islas del Norte"

Hans entró e hizo una reverencia.

"Es un placer Majestad"

El verdadero John permaneció afuera.

"De pie Capitán John Gjertsen, por favor tome asiento"

Kai salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La reina y el misterioso visitante tomaron asiento uno frente al otro. Era la primera vez en más de un año que se veían y Hans no pude evitar recordar el profundo odio que le tenía a la soberana, era el momento perfecto para mostrarle quien era.

"Oh majestad, ¿Acaso ya no me recuerda?" Dijo Hans quitándose la barba y bigotes falsos que traía puestos.

La reina al reconocerlo no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de horror poniéndose de pie "¡Hans!"

"Veo que me recuerda" dijo Hans sarcásticamente.

Si bien la reina tenía unos increíbles poderes de hielo con los cuales podía defenderse fácilmente, no puedo evitar sentir un gran temor al ver al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho, lo cual provocó que la temperatura en la habitación descendiera drásticamente.

"Cálmese Majestad, no querrá ocasionar otro invierno eterno como la última vez"

"¿Cómo tienes el cinismo de volver después de todo lo que hiciste?"

"Vengo en son de paz Majestad, sólo quería saber ¿por qué no me invitó a su boda? Yo hubiera asistido con mucho gusto"

La reina no supo que decir ante estas venenosas palabras, al ver que sus palabras ocasionaban el efecto que quería Hans continuó.

"Porque me imagino que está casada, ¿No es así Majestad? Si ya tiene un hijo, sería una deshonra que una reina tuviera un hijo fuera del matrimonio, es decir, una reina debe dar el buen ejemplo a sus súbditos."

"¡Basta ya!" Gritó la reina lanzando afilados picos de hielo como los que lanzó en el baile de su coronación. "No sé cuáles son sus intenciones al haber vuelto, pero no se saldrá con la suya, aquí no es bienvenido"

"Vamos Majestad no se dramática, como dije antes vengo en son de paz, además cuando me mandó de regreso a mi país, en ningún momento me prohibió la entrada"

"Error que corregiré ahora mismo, ahora fuera de aquí"

"No puede negarle a un padre el derecho de ver a su hijo"

La reina palideció ante las palabras del pelirrojo. ¿Ya sabía?

"No sé de qué habla"

"Dígame ¿Quién es el padre de su hijo?"

"Eso no es asunto suyo"

"Ese hijo es mío ¿No es así?"

"Miente, mi hijo no tiene padre"

"Por mucho que niegue una cosa, no por eso dejará de ser verdad, dígame ¿Ese hijo es mío?"

"Dije Fuera de aquí" gritó la soberana deslizando barrera de hielo contra Hans. "Salga de mi oficina y de mi reino antes de lo mande matar"

"No sería capaz de matar al padre de su hijo ¿o sí Majestad? A menos que quiera ser el monstruo que todos piensan que es. Sólo déjeme verlo es mi derecho como padre, tan sólo déjeme verlo y le doy mi palabra de honor de que me iré"

La reina suspiró "Un padre es una persona que ama a su pareja, y que está dispuesto a recibir gozoso los hijos que Dios le dé, para amarlos y educarlos. Un hombre despreciable que se aprovecha de una mujer inconsciente para saciar sus bajos instintos no es de ninguna manera un padre. Por lo que mi respuesta es no, no tiene permitido ver al niño bajo ninguna circunstancia, ahora vuelva a su país o será enviado a los calabozos, recuerde que está acusado de alta traición a la corona de Arendelle"

Hans se enfureció ante la actitud de la reina, no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal consigo mismo al ver la expresión de dolor con que la rubia le reprochaba sus acciones, pero no iba a demostrarlo, por lo que decidió seguir con su arrogancia.

"Los calabozos siempre me traerán un agradable recuerdo"

Justo cuando la soberana estaba a punto de perder el control y ensartar a Hans con varias cuchillas de hielo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Olaf quien llevaba a Andy en brazos.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué pasará a continuación? Gracias por el apoyo chicos, trato de subir un capítulo diario, y no se preocupen que este será un fanfic largo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hans se enfureció ante la actitud de la reina, no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal consigo mismo al ver la expresión de dolor con que la rubia le reprochaba sus acciones, pero no iba a demostrarlo, por lo que decidió seguir con su arrogancia.

"Los calabozos siempre me traerán un agradable recuerdo"

Justo cuando la soberana estaba a punto de perder el control y ensartar a Hans con varias cuchillas de hielo, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Olaf quien llevaba a Andy en brazos.

"Oye Elsa mira lo que hizo Andy… ¿Eh? ¿Hans?" Preguntó desconcertado el muñeco de nieve.

"Andy" Repitió el pelirrojo observando al niño con curiosidad, tenía todos los rasgos de su familia y había heredado sus ojos, no le cabía la menor duda, era su hijo. Andy por su parte también lo observaba sonriente.

"¡Olaf llévate a Andy de aquí!"

El grito de su madre hizo que Andy se asustara y comenzara a llorar.

"En seguida Elsa" dijo nervioso el muñeco de nieve cerrando la puerta y alejándose presuroso.

"¡Espera!" gritó Hans tratando de seguir a Olaf, pero la rubia se lo impidió creando una barrera de hielo. "No puedes negarme el derecho de conocer a mi hijo, exijo que me lo permitas".

"No tienes ningún derecho de exigirme eso, ¿Tienes idea de lo que he sufrido por causa tuya?"

"¿Y tú lo que yo he sufrido por tu culpa?"

"No fui yo quien viajó a tu país para traicionar tu hospitalidad e intentar asesinarte y tomar tu reino ¿o sí?" continuó la reina mientras hacía retroceder al pelirrojo "Engañaste a mi hermana con tus falsos amores, la ibas a dejar morir abandonada a su suerte, intentaste asesinarme y tomar mi reino, y lo peor de todo fue tu conducta indecorosa en los calabozos mientras yo estaba inconsciente ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?" Dijo la reina mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas a pesar de que trataba de esforzarse por evitar que Hans la viera en ese estado. "¡Arruinaste mi futuro! Y ahora regresas para burlarte de eso ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?"

Por uno instantes el pelirrojo no supo que decir.

"Parece que su memoria le falla un poco majestad, recuerda algunas cosas pero otras no, ¿ya olvidó todo lo que hice por su pueblo mientras usted huía sin enfrentar sus responsabilidades? " Respondió Hans mientras ahora era él quien hacía retroceder a la soberana "¿Quién se encargó de distribuir comida y Glögg caliente? ¿Eh? Yo. ¿Quién abrió las puertas del palacio para que sus súbditos se resguardaran del frío? ¿Quién repartió mantas y abrigos? Y allá en la montaña del Norte ¿Quién la detuvo antes de que se convirtiera en una asesina? ¿Quién evitó que los guardias de Weselton la mataran en su palacio de hielo? Yo.

"¡Basta ya!" Gritó furiosa la reina ante la mención del incidente con los guardias del duque "Lo sucedido en el palacio de hielo fue únicamente en defensa propia, yo no iba a matarlos"

"No, claro que no" dijo sarcásticamente el décimo tercer príncipe.

"No me importa si me crees o no, es la verdad, yo no iba a matarlos, yo no soy como tú"

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras ambos se veían fijamente.

"Pero precisamente porque no soy como tú…" habló por fin la soberana "en prenda de lo que hiciste por mi reino durante mi ausencia y por salvar mi vida en el palacio de hielo, te perdoné la vida en ese entonces, y espero no arrepentirme de esto, pero te vuelvo a perdonar la vida, más debes dejar Arendelle inmediatamente bajo de pena de muerte si regresas"

"No, tú no puedes hacerme esto"

"Puedo y lo haré" concluyó la reina lanzando un mágico rayo al suelo y creando nuevamente a Malvavisco su guardián de nieve.

"¿Tú?" Gruñó Malvavisco al reconocer al joven que le cortó la pierna en el palacio de hielo.

"¡Oh no! ¿Tú?" Exclamó Hans al recordar su lucha contra el gigante de nieve.

Acto seguido Hans y John eran arrojados por Malvavisco en el barco en que llegaron.

"¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Y no vuelvan!" Gruñó Malvavisco después de arrojarlos a ambos.

"No lo haremos" dijo asustado John.

"Rayos" Exclamó Hans furioso mientras se quitaba una cubeta de madera de la cabeza "Es la segunda vez que salgo de este miserable reino de esta forma".

"Supongo que las cosas no salieron como planeabas" Comentó su amigo.

Unos momentos después unos soldados de Arendelle subieron al barco para escoltarlos de regreso a las Islas del Sur, por orden de la reina.

Hans se recargó en la barandilla del barco y observó mientras las costas de Arendelle se alejaban cada vez más.

"¿Y averiguaste algo?" Preguntó John recargándose en la barandilla al lado de su amigo.

"Debiste ver a ese niño John, era idéntico a mí de pequeño, no cabe duda es un Westergard, y ahora esa tal Elsa no me permitirá verlo más"

"Hay algo que no entiendo, si dijiste que la reina no te parecía hermosa, que era un monstruo y tu peor enemiga, ¿Cómo es que ahora resulta que tienes un hijo con ella?"

"Ya te explicaré en otra ocasión John" Respondió el pelirrojo suspirando.

La reina de las nieves por su parte observaba por la ventana el barco alejarse, mientas en la habitación llovían copos de nieve, si bien ya controlaba muy bien sus poderes, la presencia de Hans la había alterado demasiado. Una vez que el barco se perdió en el horizonte, la reina se dirigió a sus habitaciones.

"¡Olaf! ¡Olaf, Andy! ¿Olaf? ¿Dónde están amiguito?" No parecía haber señal de ninguno de los dos, la reina comenzó a angustiarse, cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido proveniente de uno de los closets, al abrirlo, Olaf saltó valientemente usando su nariz de zanahoria como espada y gritando.

"¡Atrás Hans! Antes de hacerle algo a Andy tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver... ¡Oh Elsa! ¡Eres tú!" Exclamó Olaf abrazándose a sus piernas.

"Olaf ¿Dónde está Andy?" Dijo la reina un tanto sorprendida del valor de su pequeño amigo.

"Aquí está se quedó dormido" Dijo el muñeco de nieve sacando a Andy de su escondite dentro del closet y colocándolo en los brazos de la reina.

"Gracias Olaf eres muy valiente"

El muñeco de nieve sólo se río sonrojado.

"¡Oh Andy! ¿Ese hombre malvado te asustó?" Dijo la reina arrullando al bebé en sus brazos "No te preocupes hijito no regresará, jamás tendrás que verlo de nuevo, mamá no permitirá que te haga ningún daño". Concluyó la reina besando a su hijo en la frente y colocándolo en su cuna.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS.**

Anna y su nuevo esposo regresaban de su luna de miel y la reina le contó a su hermana lo sucedido.

"¿Y lo enviaste de regreso a las Islas de Sur otra vez? ¡Debiste mandarlo a la horca!"

"Anna, como le dije a Hans, yo no soy como él, no quiero tener en mis manos la sangre de ese hombre, además Hans tiene razón en algo, hizo mucho por Arendelle durante nuestra ausencia".

La pelirroja sólo miró a su hermana mayor con una mueca de descontento.

"¿Crees que no odio a Hans? Claro que lo odio, lo odio por todo lo que me hizo, pero a pesar de ser un monstruo es el padre de mi hijo y yo no podría mandarlo matar"

"Supongo que tienes razón, sólo espero que no lo volvamos a ver en nuestras vidas"

Mientras Hans regresó a su país donde fue severamente reprendido por su padre al haber desobedecido sus órdenes. El rey de las Islas del Sur lo puso en estricta vigilancia y le advirtió que si volvía a desobedecer sus órdenes lo encerraría en los calabozos, el décimo tercer príncipe decidió mantener en secreto el hecho de tener un hijo con la reina de Arendelle, así como obedecer la voluntad del Rey para no aumentar su padre. Más esto no significaba que iba a dejar que sus enemigos se salieran con la suya, ya se verían las caras en otro momento, no importaba si le tomaba años.

**UNOS MESES DESPUÉS**

Andy estaba por cumplir 1 año y gateaba por toda el castillo, pronto se convertiría en primo mayor, ya que sus tíos habían anunciado recientemente que esperaban el nacimiento de un futuro príncipe o princesa.

"No, no, Andy sal de debajo de la mesa, te puedes lastimar" Exclamó preocupado Olaf, más apenas sacó a Andy de ahí...

"No, no, Andy no te subas por las escaleras te vas a caer" El pequeño príncipe no le daba tregua al muñeco de nieve, quien corría detrás de él protegiéndolo de cualquier peligro. "Fiu, vamos a calmarnos un poquito, fue suficiente diversión por un día ¿No crees?".

La reina pasó por ahí atareada con sus deberes reales en compañía de su hermana, y sonrió al ver a su bebé saludándolo con la mano.

Andy le correspondió a su mamá con una linda sonrisa y abrió la boca para decir sus primeras palabras.

"Ma…ma"

Las dos hermanas se detuvieron en seco y se aproximaron al niño.

"¿Escuchaste eso?" Exclamó feliz la pelirroja "Andy te dijo mamá"

"Sí lo oí" respondió su hermana emocionada.

"¿Quién es ella Andy? ¿Quién es bebé?" Dijo la princesa animando a su sobrino, lo cual funcionó.

"Mama" volvió a decir Andy sonriendo.

Emocionada su madre lo tomó en sus brazos y no puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de emoción.

"Sí Andy soy tu mamá"

El pequeño príncipe además de decir mamá, ya daba sus primeros pasos, los cuales en un principio terminaban en caídas y llanto para el joven Andy.

Su mamá y sus tíos decidieron ayudarlo.

"Ven Andy, ven ¿Quieres galleta?" Dijo la princesa animando a su sobrino a caminar. "mmm está sabrosa, ven Andy"

Andy realmente quería la galleta, pero temeroso de volverse a caer se reusó a intentar caminar.

"Probemos con otra cosa" dijo el tío Kristoff "Mira Andy ¿Qué tengo aquí? Es tu reno de juguete. ¿Lo quieres?"

Andy estiró su manita esperando que su tío se acercara a dárselo.

"¿Lo quieres? Ven y tómalo campeón ven" Insistía su tío.

Andy seguía indeciso, con dificultad se puso de pie, pero no se animaba a caminar, seguís sujetado a un mueble, por lo que su tío empezó a hacer hablar al reno de juguete para animarlo más.

"Ven Andy, ¿no quieres jugar conmigo?" Dijo el maestro repartidor haciendo su voz de Sven.

Animado por su familia Andy empezó a dar unos pasos pero luego se paralizó de miedo al sentir que se caía y se reusaba a continuar, mientras empezaba a sollozar.

"Andy, ven con mamá hijto, ven, mamá te va a dar un gran abrazo y un beso" Dijo la reina extendiendo sus brazos.

El pequeño príncipe dejó de llorar y continuó avanzando, y se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, la cual lo cubría de besos mientras le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de él.

Ahora que Andy ya caminaba un poco, no podía evitar ser un dolor de cabeza para el fiel mayordomo Kai, quien tenía que cuidar que valiosos objetos que decoraban el palacio no cayeran en manos del pequeño Anders.

"No, joven Anders, eso no es un juguete, es un jarrón de la dinastía Mink, muy valioso". Exclamó presuroso Kai., colocando el jarrón fuera de su alcance mientras Olaf cargaba a Andy y se lo llevaba de ahí.

"Uf Andy cada vez estás más pesado" Exclamó el muñeco de nieve dirigiéndose al salón de Baile.

Al verse privado de su nuevo juguete, Andy continuó explorando el palacio y con dificultad se logró subir al trono real.

"Algún día te sentarás ahí Andy" Dijo su tía "Pero por ahora, ese es el trono de tu mamá y tú vas a tomar un buen baño".

Momentos después, la reina se encontraba en su oficina trabajando cuando su hermana entró de improviso.

"Hola Anna ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" La rubia notó cierta preocupación en el rostro de su hermana. "¿Pasa algo?".

"Es Andy"

"¿Qué pasa con él?" pregunto la reina poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su hermana a sus habitaciones, donde minutos antes se encontraba dándole a Andy un baño.

Al entrar la reina vio a Andy en la bañera, vigilado por Gerda, el agua tenía una capa de escarcha mientras el pequeño príncipe se entretenía creando copos de nieve en sus manos.

"Creo que es como tú"

"Oh no" Exclamó preocupada la reina.

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Ojalá haya sido de su agrado, gracias por sus reviews y por todo el apoyo chicos (as), y gracias a aquellos que están recomendando este Fic. **


	10. Chapter 10

La reina se encontraba en su habitación sumida en una mar de preocupaciones, caminando de un lado a otro mientras su hermana, sentada en la cama intentaba calmarla.

"Tenía la esperanza de que no fueran hereditarios, lo único que quería es que Andy tuviera una vida normal, que no viviera con miedo de sí mismo, que no fuera considerado peligroso por personas que no podrían entenderlo. Quería que tuviera la vida que yo no tuve "Dijo la rubia suspirando "Y ahora esto, no quiero que la historia se repita, no quiero que Andy sufra y tenga que pasar por todo lo que yo pasé a causa de estos poderes, a veces no sé si son una bendición o una maldición" Concluyó la reina mirando sus manos.

"Oh Elsa no digas eso, tus poderes no son una maldición, son parte de quien eres, incluso salvaste a Andy de aquella fiebre gracias a ellos"

La rubia sonrió al recordar cuando salvó la vida de su hijo, pero su sonrisa se esfumó.

"Pero también a causa de mis poderes estuviste a punto de morir en dos ocasiones, y todo por mi culpa"

"Ya hemos hablado muchas veces al respecto, yo no te guardo rencor ni te tengo miedo, sé perfectamente que no fue tu intención, sólo fue un accidente".

"Y no mencionemos el incidente del invierno eterno"

"Pero todo eso fue antes, el pasado ya quedó en el pasado, ahora controlas perfectamente tus poderes y aprendiste que el amor descongela"

La rubia sólo veía a su hermana con una expresión triste.

¿Y si Andy lastima a tu bebé por accidente?"

"Eso no sucederá, tú lo supervisarás, además como tú misma dijiste, papá y mamá cometieron algunos errores que tú no tienes porque repetir, tú puedes enseñarle a Andy a controlar sus poderes, no a temerles. No tiene por qué vivir encerrado, no tiene por qué sufrir lo que tú sufriste"

"Supongo que tienes razón, sólo tengo miedo de no hacer lo correcto"

"Sugiero que vayamos al valle de los Trolls a visitar a Grand Pabbie para pedirle consejo, ya verás, él sabrá que hacer".

"Espero que su consejo sea mejor que la última vez, ya que sólo empeoró todo"

Momentos después Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Andy, y Sven, avanzaban por el bosque para hacer una visita a la familia adoptiva del Maestro proveedor de hielo. Las chicas y el bebé, mientras que el joven rubio cabalgaba junto a ellas montado en su fiel compañero Sven. Andy estaba muy feliz, era su primer viaje en carruaje, por lo que iba asomándose por la ventana disfrutando de cuanta cosa nueva encontraban en su camino.

Su madre por su parte, iba sumida en sus pensamientos, ese lugar le traía amargos recuerdos sobre uno de los peores días de su vida, cerró los ojos y recordó con tristeza la última vez que visitó este lugar, iba montada en caballo con su padre, mientras su madre llevaba a su hermana inconsciente, en esos momentos ella temía lo peor, creía haber matado a su querida hermanita, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del maestro proveedor de hielo.

"Ya llegamos"

Las chicas bajaron del carruaje en compañía de Andy, la reina colocó al niño en el piso y este comenzó a caminar a su lado tomado de su mano, mientras se maravillaba con las bellezas del bosque.

"Hola familia, he vuelto" exclamó el joven rubio.

Varias rocas de gran tamaño rodaron hacia ellos, lo que provocó que el pequeño Andy se asustara y se abrazara de las faldas de su madre, mientras pedía que lo cargara, la reina cargó a su niño, mientras para asombro de Andy, las rocas tomaban forma de Trolls.

"¡Kristoff y Anna volvieron!" Exclamó Bulda (La madre adoptiva de Kristoff) mientras los demás Trolls se ponían felices y hacían ovaciones.

"Que gusto me da verlos de nuevo "dijo sonriendo Kristoff.

"Ya los extrañábamos" Agregó la pelirroja.

"Dame esa ropa para lavarla" dijo Bulda tratando de quitarle la ropa a Kristoff.

"Oh, no, no, de nuevo me quedaré vestido" respondió el joven sonrojado.

"¡Kristoff cárgame!" Exclamaban unos jóvenes Trolls mientras saltaban sobre él. "Uf, están muy pesados, escuchen, traigo unos amigos que quiero presentarles"

Fue entonces cuando los Trolls se percataron de la presencia de Elsa y Andy y los rodaron viéndolos con curiosidad.

"Es la reina" Exclamó uno de los Trolls.

"Majestad" Dijeron otros haciendo una reverencia.

La reina sólo sonrió tímidamente, no se sentía muy cómoda del hecho de que al menos 30 pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella.

"Venimos a ver a Grand Pabbie, ¿está en casa?" Dijo Kristoff notando el nerviosismo de su cuñada.

"Niños vayan a despertar al abuelo, díganle que tenemos importantes visitantes" dijo Cliff (El padre adoptivo de Kristoff) mientras enviaba a unos pequeños Trolls.

"¿No te dije que ella sería perfecta para ti?" Dijo Bulda acercándose a su hijo adoptivo y a su nuera.

"Sí, lo hiciste mamá"

"Te lo dije, soy una experta en el amor, no vuelvas a contradecirme"

"No lo haré mamá"

"Y mírate ahora, todo un hombre de familia" Agregó Cliff.

"¡Ayy no puedo esperar para conocer a mi futuro nieto!" Exclamó Bulda feliz, zarandeando a su marido.

"Desde que nos dieron la noticia no hay quien la aguante" dijo Cliff en discretamente a Kristoff y Anna.

"¡Ey miren!" Exclamó de pronto un pequeño Troll acercándose a la reina y el joven príncipe quienes se habían mantenido un tanto alejados hasta ese momento "Un bebé"

"¿Podemos jugar con él?" Preguntó otro más.

"Hum, no sé si sea buena idea niños, aún es muy pequeño, además parece tenerles miedo" respondió la rubia.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"Anders"

"¿Y cuántos años tiene?"

"Sólo tiene un año"

"¿Puede hablar?"

"Sólo alguna que otra palabra"

"¿Y su papá donde está'?"

"Suficiente niños" intervino Kristoff "No molesten a la reina con tantas preguntas, mejor vayan a jugar"

La rubia sonrió agradecida su cuñado.

"¿Quieres ir a jugar con ellos Andy?" preguntó su tío señalando a los jóvenes Trolls. La reina colocó de nuevo al bebé en el piso.

"Vente Andy, vamos a jugar" Exclamaron los pequeños Trolls invitándolo a unírseles.

Sonriendo y habiendo ganado confianza, el joven príncipe se acercó a jugar con ellos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Kristoff a Elsa.

"Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien"

"Lamento eso, pero en ocasiones algunos miembros de mi familia pueden ser escandalosos e impropios"

"Traje al abuelo" dijo un joven Troll de improviso, mientras el mayo de los Trolls se acercaba a la reina.

"Majestad, hace tiempo que no la veía, parece que fue ayer cuando los reyes vinieron a pedir ayuda en compañía de sus dos pequeñas hijas"

"Me da gusto verte Pabbie, tienes razón ha pasado mucho tiempo, otra vez necesito tu consejo"

"Dígame Majestad y veré que puedo hacer"

"Se trata de mi hijo" Dijo la reina señalando al niño. "Al parecer tiene mis poderes y estoy preocupada por su futuro" Dijo angustiada la reina frotándose las manos con nerviosismo, mientras ella y el viejo Troll veían a Andy jugar.

"Entiendo, si no es indiscreción ¿Quién es el padre del niño Majestad?"

La reina suspiró antes de responder.

"El príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur y él no tiene poderes"

"Hum, veo un futuro incierto para el niño, será amado por muchos pero temido y odiado por otros a causa de su magia" Dijo Pabbie mientras aparecía un humo con visiones similares a las que le mostró a la pequeña Elsa. Anna y Kristoff también se acercaron a escuchar. "Seres malignos querrán usar sus poderes para el mal y la destrucción" Prosiguió Pabbie "el dolor y el rencor podrían hacer a Anders caer en el lado oscuro convirtiéndolo en un gran peligro. Sólo el lazo con la familia y enseñándole el valor del amor y del perdón se podrá evitarlo"

"Oh no" dijo la reina mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"No te angusties Elsa" Exclamó Anna abrazando a su hermana "Lo protegeremos, aprenderá a controlar sus poderes, estoy segura"

La reina no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír a su hermana decir las exactas palabras que su padre dijo al viejo Troll el día del accidente cuando eran niñas.

"Sí, estamos juntos en esto" Continuó el maestro proveedor de hielo "Haremos lo que dice Pabbie y todo estará bien, ya verás"

"Eso espero y Gracias por el apoyo amigos," Suspiró la rubia "Pabbie, mencionaste seres oscuros, ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Usted y yo no somos los únicos seres con magia Majestad, el mundo está repleto de magia y personas que la dominan incluso mejor que yo, tarde o temprano se enterarán de los poderes del niño."

"Bien" Continuó la reina tratando de ocultar su preocupación "Mi hermana y cuñado tienen razón, haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para proteger a Andy, pero no lo mantendremos encerrado ni lo obligaremos a ocultar sus poderes, sé por experiencia propia que eso sólo empeora las cosas. Le enseñaremos a controlarlos, a ser cuidadoso, y lo más importante, que el amor descongela. Y si estos seres deciden aparecer, estaremos preparados".

Después de esta visita familiar nuestros amigos volvieron al palacio advertidos por las palabras de Grand Pabbie.

**UN PAR DE MESES DESPUES**

Andy ya caminaba con mayor soltura recorriendo el palacio en compañía de su inseparable niñero Olaf, le encantaba jugar con sus juguetes y hacer mucho ruido, su vocabulario había adquirido más palabras y se empeñaba en llamar "papá" a su tío cada que lo veía o quería jugar con él. La magia del joven príncipe aún era muy limitada, sólo podía hacer un poco de nieve con sus manos, le encantaba cuando su mamá usaba sus poderes de hielo para jugar con él.

"Andy mira esto" Exclamó la reina y una vez que obtuvo la atención de su hijo, la reina estampó su pie en el suelo del salón de bailes apareciendo una capa de hielo.

Andy resbaló un poco y empezó a reír y patinar en el hielo con ayuda de Elsa

A continuación la reina creó en sus manos un brillo mágico.

"¿Listo?" preguntó al niño.

"¡Sí!" Respondió Andy aplaudiendo y brincando. La reina entonces lanzó el brillo al techo del palacio provocando una pequeña nevada. Mientras Andy atrapaba los copos de nieve con su lengua. No había necesidad de ponerle suéter a Andy, el frío no lo molestaba. El joven Príncipe trató de imitar a su madre creando unos pequeños montículos de nieve orgulloso.

"¡Brrr! ¡Que frío hace aquí adentro!" Exclamó la princesa entrando de improviso en compañía de su esposo y encontrando a su hermana y sobrino jugando en la nieve en pleno verano. "A algunos el frío si nos molesta" Bromeó la pelirroja y ambos se unieron a la diversión.

Kristoff se dejó caer sobre la nieve agitando sus brazos y piernas, luego se puso de pie y llamó a su sobrino. "Hey Andy, mira esto, un ángel de nieve" Andy se maravilló tanto que de inmediato trató de imitar a su tío, con su ayuda logró hacer un su propio ángel de nieve.

Mientras la reina pensaba "Eso es lo que eres para mí Andy, un ángel de nieve".

"¡Papá!" Exclamó Andy mientras extendía sus bracitos para que su tío lo cargara.

Kristoff cargó a Andy y comenzó a jugar con él, a darlo vueltas, a hacerle cosquillas, ya que creciera un poco más le explicarían que era su tío y no su papá. Mientras tanto la reina se preguntaba ¿Qué le diría a Andy cuando en el futuro preguntara por su papá?

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, HANS VOLVERÁ A SALIR. ¿EL BEBÉ DE ANNA SERÁ NIÑO O NIÑA? TENDRÁN QUE AVERIGUARLO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS. SI NO PUEDO SUBIR CAPÍTULO NUEVO DURANTE EL FIN DE SEMANA, ENTONCES NOS VEMOS EL LUNES SIN FALTA. GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. **

**QUE TENGAN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA, SE DIVIERTEN.**


	11. Chapter 11

El tiempo pasaba rápido, Andy tenía ya casi 1 año y medio de edad y su primito (a) estaba por nacer de un día para otro. Ahora el pequeño príncipe comía casi solito, aunque todavía le faltaba práctica, ya que por lo general terminaba todo lleno de comida. Por las noches su mamá le leía algún cuento siempre recalcando que al final los buenos ganaban.

Andy ya trataba de correr aunque por lo regular terminaba cayéndose, la reina le había ensañado ya a pedir las cosas por favor y dar las gracias, aunque no podía evitar que su niño hiciera rabietas de vez en cuando, pero ella siempre sabía cómo calmarlo.

Andy había sido trasladado recientemente al cuarto que diseñó su tía, el cual tenía una puerta que daba al cuarto de la reina, por lo regular dormía toda la noche sin problemas, pero era común que algunas noches, el pequeño príncipe se escabullera al cuarto de su madre y terminara convenciéndola de dormir con ella.

Cierto día , Andy se encontraba jugando con unos cubos de hielo y un poco de masa para moldear, cuando de repente todo en el palacio era alboroto, algunos sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro mientras exclamaban "¡El bebé ya viene!". El pequeño príncipe no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, de repente fue levantado en brazos por su madre quien lo dejó al cuidado de Gerda para después alejarse corriendo a las habitaciones de su tía, dejando a Andy un tanto confundido.

Gerda animó al joven Príncipe preparándole su postre favorito y jugando con él, lo cual funcionó por un rato, pero después, Andy extrañaba mucho a su mamá, a la cual hacía varias horas que no veía por ningún lado, por lo que comenzó a llorar:

"Mamá…quiero mamá" comenzó a sollozar el pequeño mientras a sus pies se formaba una pequeña capa de escarcha, e intentó salir en busca de su madre, pero Gerda se lo impidió.

"No, no, no, Andy, mamá está ocupada cuidando a tu tía, en unos momentos serás el primo mayor"

Pero a Andy esta explicación no le bastaba y seguía pidiendo por su mamá mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

"Oh no llores querido, mamá no tarda en volver, ¿Qué tal si te leo un cuento para que te duermas un rato?"

Gerda acostó a Andy en su cuna y le empezó a leer un cuento, el niño dejó de llorar y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

Unas horas después, el pequeño príncipe despertó y miró a su alrededor, su madre ya estaba a su lado.

"¡Mamá!" exclamó el niño feliz extendiendo sus bracitos para que su mamá lo cargara.

"Buenos días bello durmiente ¿Quieres conocer a tu primita?" Dijo la rubia levantando al pequeño en sus brazos.

Andy no supo bien a que se refería con esa pregunta pero respondió que sí.

Minutos después Andy y la reina avanzaban por los pasillos del palacio, hacia las habitaciones de su tía, la cual estaba acostada en su cama, tenía un aspecto de estar exhausta y sostenía un bulto envuelto en una manta color rosa, su tío estaba parado a su lado lleno de orgullo.

"Andy…" Dijo la reina de improviso "Saluda a tu primita Ellinor".

El niño miró con mucha extrañeza a la "cosa" que su tía sostenía en brazos, ciertamente no era un dulce o un nuevo juguete, su cara era roja, tenía los ojos cerrados y no dejaba de llorar. Andy no entendía porque causaba tanto alboroto.

"¿Qué te parece tu primita Andy?" Preguntó su tía.

"Dale un besito a Elly, hijito" exclamó la rubia acercándolo a la bebé.

Andy obedeció y depositó un húmedo y pegajoso beso en la frente de la niña, la pequeña Ellinor se parecía mucho a su padre, su cabello era rubio oscuro y sus ojos marrones.

"Estoy muy feliz por ti Anna" Exclamó la platinada "Encontraste el amor verdadero, y ahora tienes una hermosa hija"

"Gracias Elsa, apuesto a que Andy y ella se divertirán mucho, como hermanitos, jugarán, harán muñecos de nieve, harán todo juntos"

"Ojalá que sí, ellos no deben pasar por la infancia que pasamos nosotras"

Con motivo del nacimiento de la princesita hubo un baile, y si bien, la Reina recibió más de una invitación para bailar las rechazó argumentando que no sabía bailar, todavía no se sentía cómoda entre tantas personas ni mucho menos mantener contacto físico con ellas.

Además después de lo sucedido con Hans y los guardias del Duque, lo que menos podía hacer era confiar en los hombres, ningún príncipe iba a querer a una reina ya usada que tenía un hijo de un padre desconocido. Eso sin mencionar sus peligrosos poderes que aún eran temidos en muchos reinos y los cuales Andy había heredado.

Y aunque algún hombre dijera estar dispuesto a aceptarla con su hijo y los poderes de ambos ¿Quién le garantizaba que no estaba detrás de su corona? Sí algún pretendiente lo que quería sólo era ser Rey, no dudaría en quitarla del camino como planeaba hacerlo Hans. Y lo peor era que Andy también le estorbaría, la reina no podía evitar estremecerse de pensar que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a su niño adorado.

Ahora su mayor prioridad era proteger a Andy, así como en un tiempo fue proteger a su hermana y sabía por experiencia que esto conllevaba algunos sacrificios, pero mientras Andy creciera feliz y a salvo, ella estaría dispuesta a cualquier sacrificio. La rubia sonrió al ver a Andy hurtando un poco de chocolate de la mesa de banquete y escondiéndose después debajo de la mesa. Mientras el muñeco de nieve lo buscaba histérico por todas partes.

La pequeña Ellinor, al igual que su primo Anders era una niña bastante tranquila, que casi no lloraba.

De momento, al joven Andy no le agradó la atención que seguía recibiendo la pequeña en los siguientes días, sentía que había sido desplazado de su lugar como consentido y bebé de la casa y no podía evitar sentir celos de la princesita, por lo que por órdenes del doctor, Andy nunca permanecía solo con la bebé para evitar que fuera a lastimarla sin medir sus acciones.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se empezara a encariñar con ella y pidiera participar de su cuidado, Andy parecía angustiarse cuando la niña no dejaba de llorar y trataba de calmarla prestándole sus juguetes o incluso platicándole en su idioma para que se durmiera, terminando por dormirse ambos abrazados como buenos primitos.

**UNOS MESES DESPUÉS**

**Edades: **

**Elsa 23 años**

**Kristoff 23 años**

**Anna 20 años**

**Anders 2 años**

**Ellinor 6 meses**

Es otro día soleado en Arendelle cuando de repente, la paz es interrumpida por un pequeño de cabello rubio platino que corre por los pasillos del palacio, perseguido por su madre.

"¡Andy! Obedece no vamos a empezar con lo mismo de siempre, ¡tienes que bañarte!"

"¡No quiero!" respondió el niño deteniéndose por un momento para responder antes de seguir corriendo, últimamente se encontraba en la edad de las rabietas y la rebeldía.

Andy siguió corriendo pero fue atrapado en su huida por su tío.

"Hey ¿A dónde tan rápido campeón? Tienes que obedecer a tu mamá"

"Gracias Kristoff" exclamó la reina tomando al niño, el cual pataleaba y forcejeaba. "Espero que esta etapa termine pronto" exclamó exhausta la reina.

"Y yo espero que Elly no se ponga así cuando crezca" respondió el rubio.

"¡No quiero, no quiero, no!" seguía quejándose el pequeño heredero, mientras se dirigían al baño.

"Tienes que estar limpio Andy, mira cuanta mugre tienes en las manos y en la cara ¿Te gusta estar sucio? ¿Eh?"

"¡Sí!" Rezongó el niño.

"Pues a mamá no" Dijo la reina poniendo fin a la discusión.

Minutos después Andy se encontraba feliz en la tina, disfrutando del agua helada, jugando con sus juguetes para el baño y creando nieve a su alrededor, olvidándose por completo de lo mucho que le desagradaba bañarse. Cuando Gerda trató de sacarlo de la tina para secarlo, comenzó otra rabieta, el pequeño príncipe ahora se reusaba a salir del agua, después de patalear y forcejear. Andy ya estaba seco y vestido, mientras Gerda le cepillaba el cabello, en ese momento entró su tía cargando a la pequeña Elly.

"Andy ¿Eres tú? Casi no te reconozco ¿Dónde quedó ese pequeño mugroso?" Dijo su tía pellizcándole la nariz.

Andy sólo se rio y una vez que estuvo listo, saltó de la pequeña base donde Gerda lo había subido y se disponía a correr para seguir jugando. Cuando fue detenido por su madre.

"Andy ¿que se dice a Gerda después de que te ayudó a bañarte? "Preguntó la reina al niño.

"Gracias" respondió el pequeño antes de correr a jugar, dejando un rastro de hielo a su paso.

"A ese niño nunca se le acaba la energía" Exclamó la pelirroja.

"Lo sé, no es fácil ser mamá" Dijo exhausta la rubia moviendo su mano y quitando el hielo que su hijo había dejado.

"Y que lo digas, pero igual estamos haciendo un magnífico trabajo ¿No crees?"

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero es sólo que antes de la llegada de Andy yo no sabía nada sobre bebés, podría decirse que voy aprendiendo junto con él. Durante 13 años, aprendí lo necesario para gobernar un reino y me esforcé por tratar de controlar mis poderes. Pero mamá nunca me enseñó nada sobre ser madre, sobre el cuidado de los niños, o que hacer si tenía hijos y heredaban mis poderes, se supone que era algo que nunca me sucedería".

"Pero insisto en que eres una excelente madre para Andy"

"Gracias, he hecho lo mejor que he podido y tú eres una excelente mamá para Elly".

"Gracias, supongo que estamos empatadas en primer lugar como las mejores mamás del mundo. Ambas hermanas se rieron por el comentario.

Con el pasar de las semanas, Andy aprendía más cosas y hablaba mucho mejor le encantaba jugar con Olaf y Sven en los jardines de palacio, le gustaba pintar con los dedos, saltar, jugar con pelotas, a la casita, muñecos, su prima, y claro, con sus poderes. Pero ahora se enfrentaba uno de sus mayores desafíos, aprender a ir al baño. Andy ya observaba lo que su madre hacía como reina y trataba de imitarla jugando al rey que se reunía con sus consejeros, los cuales eran sus juguetes de felpa. También jugaba con su prima Elly, la cual ya gateaba, Andy corría de un lado a otro invitando a la princesita a seguirlo, jugaba con ella a la casita, al doctor, también le leía cuentos (Si bien Andy no sabía leer, hacia como que leía y repetía lo que había memorizado acerca del cuento), También hacía pequeñas montañas de nieve en las que ambos se divertían.

Pero ahora que tenía más de 2 años y medio, Andy se enfrentaba más grande reto hasta ahora, aprender a ir al baño, lo cual fue un tanto difícil. El pequeño Príncipe se rehusaba a intentarlo debido a que se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que el inodoro era una especie de monstruo come niños. Pero después de muchos intentos, motivaciones y premios, por fin lograron que Andy al menos avisara cuando quería ir al baño.

Andy como primo mayor se asignó a sí mismo la tarea de enseñar a su prima a caminar.

"Ven Elly" decía el joven príncipe incitándola a caminar "Vamos a jugar" La niña en su afán por jugar con su primo daba sus primeros pasos, ahora que sabía caminar, las travesuras y dolores de cabeza se iban a duplicar.

**Edades: **

**Elsa 24 años**

**Kristoff 24 años**

**Anna 21 años**

**Anders 3 años**

**Ellinor 1 ½ año **

**Hans 26**

Mientras en las Islas del Sur.

Hans había mostrado una buena conducta delante de su padre el Rey, quien decidió que ya no sería necesario que trabajara de sirviente, pero aún no tenía permitido salir de la isla ni recuperar su título de Príncipe. Pero cuando Hans se enteró de que su padre el Rey Kalus planeaba enviar un embajador a Arendelle, se ofreció como voluntario argumentando que estaba arrepentido y quería ofrecer sus disculpas a la Reina Elsa.

En un principio su padre se negó, pero ante la insistencia de su esposa, terminó aceptando enviando a Hans y a John como embajadores solicitando hacer un tratado con Arendelle.

Al pelirrojo le fue devuelto su título de Almirante y se dirigió hacia Arendelle con una escolta y una bandera blanca de paz. El Rey Klaus escribió a la Reina Elsa para avisarle que su hijo iba hacia allá en son de paz.

Aunque en realidad Hans aún no había cambiado del todo, guardaba un profundo rencor todavía hacia la soberana, ya que aún la seguía culpando de todas las calamidades que pasó desde que lo enviaron de regreso en ambas ocasiones, además de que le había prohibido ver a su hijo cuando se lo pidió. Se preguntaba cómo sería Andy en esos momentos, la única vez que lo vio tenía 6 meses, y según sus cálculos, ahora ya tenía 3 años.

De hecho seguía siendo tan egoísta y orgulloso, que sólo pensaba en lo que le ocasionó la reina, más no en todo lo que él le había ocasionado a ella, en ningún momento se había puesto aún a reflexionar sobre su obsesión por un trono o su horrenda conducta cuando la soberana estaba inconsciente en el calabozo.

Mientras de regreso en Arendelle, sí bien, a Andy no se le exigía ocultar sus poderes, si se le pedía usarlos sólo con la supervisión de su mamá para evitar accidentes y de preferencia no mostrarlos delante de desconocidos.

"¡Mami mira!" Exclamó Andy quien ya tenía casi 3 años girando sus manitas una sobre la otra y creando un pequeño brillo de magia "¿Lista?" Preguntó Andy a su mamá así como ella le preguntaba a él.

"Sí" le respondió la rubia sonriendo, ajena a la próxima llegada de Hans.

Acto seguido Andy lanzó el brillo al techo creando una nevada.

"¿Viste lo que hice? Hice como tú"

"Wow Andy ¿Hiciste esto tú solito?" Preguntó la reina.

"Sí, soy un niño grande"

"Así es, eres mi niño grande" Dijo la soberana haciéndole cosquillas al niño.

En eso, fueron interrumpidos por el tío Kristoff, quien entraba con la pequeña Ellinor

"Hola Elsa"

"Hola Kristoff" Respondió Elsa dejando de hacerle cosquillas a Andy, quien se puso de pie y corrió a jugar con su prima.

"Oye Elsa, estábamos pensando, iba a llevar a Ellinor a dar un paseo al parque ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? Sería un buen momento para que los niños jueguen y convivan"

"Ellos ya tienen amigos"

"Creo que un muñeco de nieve y un reno no cuentan como amigos, me refiero a niños de su edad, siempre estamos diciendo que no queremos que vivan como nosotros lo hicimos, ustedes encerradas en este castillo y yo en el valle de los Trolls sin contacto con otros humanos"

La reina suspiró.

"Supongo que tienes razón, si Andy algún día va a ser Rey, debe conocer a la gente, el reino"

Las dos familias salieron del palacio, era la primera vez que Andy visitaba el pueblo, notaba que las personas los saludaban haciendo reverencias, muchas personas no podían evitar preguntarse si el pequeño heredero tendría poderes como su madre.

Kristoff señaló a Andy un grupo de niños pequeños que jugaba en el parque y lo envió a hacer amigos.

Andy se acercó tímidamente, los demás niños notaron su presencia.

"Hola" Dijo un niño de cabello castaño un año mayor que él.

"Hola" Respondió el pequeño príncipe.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó otro niño.

"Andy ¿y ustedes?"

"Yo soy Ken y él es Edvin"

"¿Por qué tu cabello es blanco como de viejito?" Preguntó Edvin.

"No sé, ¿Eso es malo?"

"¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?" preguntó Ken.

"Sí" Respondió el joven príncipe, feliz de sentirse aceptado.

La reina mientras observaba sentada en una banca junto con otras madres que cuidaban a sus hijos. Las otras mujeres no podían sentirse intimidadas ante la presencia de la reina. Y como de costumbre la soberana no podía evitar sentirse incómoda de ser el foco de atención mientras escuchaba algunos murmullos sobre su magia, al parecer nunca lograría que la gente normal la viera más allá de sus poderes.

Andy jugaba a hacer pasteles de lodo en compañía de varios niños y niñas de todas las edades, un niño propuso de repente jugar a la guerra, todos los niños comenzaron a correr, Andy no sabía de se trataba, nadie le había dicho las reglas, cuando los niños de lo que parecía ser el equipo contrario comenzaron a aventar piedras, ramas y lodo al otro equipo, Andy trató de esquivarlas, cuando en eso, una pequeña piedra lo golpeó en la frente.

Si bien, la piedra era pequeña como para hacerle mucho daño, el golpe fue lo suficientemente certero para hacer una cortada en la frente del heredero. Andy se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas llorando.

Desde la distancia la reina vio a su niño en el suelo y se aproximó a él, Andy se puso de pie de lleno de ira y al notar que los niños seguían lanzando objetos.

"¡Dejen de hacer eso!" Gritó Andy llorando.

"¡Andy no!" gritó la soberana corriendo.

Y antes de que su madre pudiera evitarlo movió su mano con fuerza creando accidentalmente una barrera de filosas cuchillas de hielo, la cual se salió del control y comenzó a deslizarse peligrosamente hacia los demás niños.

Los niños gritaron miedo, las madres al ver esto corrieron mientras gritaban y corrieron hacia allá.

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA **

**¿QUÉ IRÁ A PASAR EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO? ¿ANDY HABRÁ LASTIMADO A LOS OTROS NIÑOS POR ACCIDENTE? LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO.**

**MUCHOS ME PREGUNTAN SI ESTA SERÁ UNA HISTORA HELSA, LA VERDAD NO TENGO LA HISTORIA TERMINADA, VOY ESCRIBIENDO UN CAPÍTULO Y SUBIÉNDOLO.**

**TENGO MILES DE IDEAS DANDO VUELTA EN MI CABEZA Y EN ALGUNOS CASOS AÚN NO SÉ CUALES ELEGIR.**

**TAL VEZ LES PAREZCA QUE EL FANFIC VA LENTO, PERO ES QUE QUIERO MOSTRAR LA PERSPECTIVA DE LA REINA ELSA COMO MADRE CRIANDO A UN NIÑO Y LO DIFICIL QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A SER.**

**SALUDOS!**


	12. Chapter 12

"¡Dejen de hacer eso!" Exclamó Andy llorando.

"¡Andy no!" gritó la soberana corriendo.

Y antes de que su madre pudiera evitarlo movió su mano con fuerza creando accidentalmente una barrera de filosas cuchillas de hielo, la cual se salió del control y comenzó a deslizarse peligrosamente hacia los demás niños.

Los niños gritaron miedo, las madres al ver esto corrieron mientras gritaban y corrieron hacia allá.

Afortunadamente la reina intervino a tiempo creando una barrera de hielo que detuvo las filosas cuchillas antes de que lastimaran a los niños.

"¡Andy!"

"¡Mami!" respondió el niño corriendo a los brazos de su madre "Mami, esos niños me pegaron, y me dolió y…y… no dejaban de lanzarme cosas y…" explicó Andy mientras lloraba inconsolable.

"Shhh shhh está bien hijito, estoy aquí" dijo la reina mientras lo cargaba y trataba de tranquilizarlo. La rubia se percató del miedo en los ojos de las demás personas, y se alejó de ahí corriendo con Andy en sus brazos.

"¡Elsa!" gritó la princesa.

"¡Andy no te vayas!" llamó Ken a su nuevo amigo.

Una vez que la reina se fue de ahí, las otras madres comenzaron a murmurar.

"¿Vieron eso? El niño también tiene esos poderes" Dijo una madre mientras se cercioraba de que su hijo Edvin.

"Es muy peligroso para que conviva con nuestros hijos" Dijo otra llevándose a sus niños.

"Vámonos Kenneth, no quiero que te juntes con ese niño"

"No mamá yo si quiero jugar con Andy, él es mi amigo" Respondió Ken.

"Andy no es malo" Intervino Anna "Fue sólo un accidente, es un niño, todavía no controla su magia, tienen que comprenderlo, sé que se asustaron, pero Andy también, no es su culpa tener esos poderes ni lo es tampoco de mi hermana"

"Pero tampoco es seguro que conviva con niños normales" Replicó el padre de uno de los niños.

Para este momento ya se había causado un gran alboroto y se reunió un gran grupo de curiosos en el parque, los padres de los niños también empezaron a llegar.

"¿Quién nos asegura que esa niña no tiene poderes?" Preguntó otra persona señalando a Ellinor.

"No, no, mi hija no tiene poderes, es completamente ordinaria como yo" Replicó la pelirroja. "La Reina enseñará a Andy a controlar sus poderes para que este incidente no se repita" Continuó la pelirroja "Pero traten de ponerse en su lugar ¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes si alguno de sus niños fuera el que tuviera magia? ¿Cómo se sentirían de saber que su hijo nunca será aceptado por los demás, que será criticado e incluso atacado sólo por ser diferente?" Concluyó su emotivo discurso la princesa, el cual pareció tener efecto positivo en algunos de los oyentes.

Mientras en el palacio, Andy era atendido de su herida.

"¡Ouch!" Se quejó el pequeño mientras que Gerda le ponía una gasa con una solución en la frente.

"Que Príncipe tan valiente" Exclamó Gerda acariciándole el cabello.

El niño sonrió y miró a su madre que se aproximaba y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama.

"Andy, ¿Qué fue lo pasó allá, hijito?" preguntó la reina frotando sus manos nerviosa.

"Esos niños fueron muy malos mami, me pegaron y me enojé mucho, no dejaban de aventarme cosas, así que hice que se detuvieran"

"Andy…tú…eres un niño especial, eres como yo, y a veces si estamos enojados podemos lastimar a los demás" Continuó la rubia acariciando la cabeza de Andy.

"¿Lastimar? No mamá, yo no quería lastimarlos, sólo quería que dejaran de aventarme piedras"

"Lo sé, sé que no fue tu intención, pero recuerda esto Andy, no debes usar tus poderes nunca para atacar a los demás, sólo para defenderte o divertirte. Todo gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."

Andy sólo la miró desconcertado.

"Lo entenderás cuando crezcas, ahora sólo prométeme que nunca usarás tus poderes para lastimar a los demás"

"Lo prometo" respondió Andy.

"Así me gusta" dijo la rubia mientras tallaba su nariz con la naricita del niño.

Momentos después la Reina hablaba con Gerda frente al retrato de sus padres.

"Debiste ver el miedo en sus ojos Gerda, creo que papá tenía razón, él hizo lo correcto, no es seguro que Andy salga y conviva con otros niños ¿Cómo fui tan torpe para creer que yo haría las cosas mejor que él? Ya no sé qué hacer, no es justo para Andy estar encerrado, pero tampoco puedo arriesgar a niños inocentes"

"Cálmese Majestad, usted ha hecho un magnífico trabajo con la crianza de ese niño, pero hay cosas que usted no controla, sus poderes al igual que los de Andy nunca serán aceptados por todos, la gente le tiene miedo a lo que es diferente".

"Yo no quiero que Andy pase por lo que yo pasé Gerda, no lo soportaría" Sollozó la reina mientras era consolada por su fiel ama de llaves. Ambas fueron interrumpidas por la voz de la pelirroja.

"Elsa, espero que no te moleste pero traje unas visitas" dijo Anna entreabriendo la puerta.

"¿Visitas?"

La puerta se terminó de abrir mostrando a algunos de los niños que jugaron con Andy esa tarde en el parque, venían acompañados de sus madres, las mujeres se disculparon por lo ocurrido y explicaron que sus hijos no tenían intención de terminar su recién empezada amistad con el joven príncipe, y mencionaron además el emotivo discurso de la princesa el cual las hizo reflexionar.

"¿De verdad quieren que sus hijos convivan con el mío? Es decir, no quiero que sus niños resulten heridos"

"Eso no sucederá Majestad si los supervisamos"

La reina no podía creer lo que oía ¿Sería posible que estas personas aceptaran a su hijo tal y como era sin tenerle miedo? No pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad.

"Vuelvo en un momento" Se disculpó la reina y se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo.

El pequeño príncipe ya se sentía bien y se entretenía jugando con unos caballitos de madera, sentado sobre su cama.

"Andy" dijo su madre entrando de improviso. "Unas personitas vinieron a verte"

"¿Quién?" preguntó el niño.

"Ven para que lo veas"

Andy corrió feliz y tomó la mano de la rubia, quien lo condujo al salón.

"¡Andy!" Exclamaron Edvin y Ken al mismo tiempo.

"¿Edvin? ¿Ken? ¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Andy un poco temeroso después del golpe que recibió momentos antes.

"Venimos a visitarte"

"Oh no tengas miedo alteza nadie te arrojará ninguna piedra". Opinó la madre de Edvin.

"Sí Andy, esos niños ya fueron castigados" opinó Ken.

"¿De veras quieren ser mis amigos?"

"Sí" Respondieron los niños.

La reina observó a Andy temerosa de que a causa de lo ocurrido se reusara a convivir de nuevo con otros niños, pero sonrió cuando Andy feliz exclamó.

"Vamos a jugar" y corrió a jugar con los demás niños y Olaf, compartiendo con ellos sus juguetes.

"Majestad" interrumpió Kai "Siento molestarla, pero llegó una carta de las islas del sur."

"Gracias Kai" Respondió la rubia nerviosa tomando la carta y empezando a leerla.

_Muy apreciable Reina Elsa:_

_El motivo de esta carta es para mencionarle que creo que ha llegado el momento de establecer nuevamente relaciones entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur, ya que la forma de actuar de una persona no representa la forma de actuar de una nación, además de que su difunto padre fue un buen amigo mío._

_Por eso he enviado un par de embajadores en son de paz a su país, le pido sea tan amable de recibirlos y escucharlos como si se tratara de mí._

_Debo advertirle que uno de esos embajadores es mi hijo menor, el Ex Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, quien ha pagado con honor el castigo impuesto por sus errores, logrando un gran avance que incluso a mí me has sorprendido, tengo plena confianza de que mi hijo no atentará contra su persona y me hago responsable de cualquier incidente que pudiera ocasionar durante su estancia._

_Atentamente_

_Rey Klaus II de las Islas del Sur._

La reina no podía creer lo que sucedía, justo cuando su vida parecía ser perfecta, justo cuando al fin sus pesadillas sobre lo sucedido en los calabozos había terminado, justo cuando empezaba a ser feliz, ese hombre, aquel que tanto daño le había ocasionado, volvía a aparecer en su vida, sin decir nada, la reina se retiró a sus habitaciones.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y sin incidentes, los niños y sus madres se retiraron a sus casas, y Andy corrió feliz hacia las habitaciones de su madre para contarle lo mucho que se había divertido, abrió la puerta y entró sonriente.

"¡mami, mami! ¡Mira el dibujo que hicimos Ken y yo!" su sonrisa se esfumó cuando notó que su madre había estado llorando, aun cuando ella limpió sus lágrimas y trató de aparentar.

"Qué bonito te quedó el dibujo hijito" exclamó la reina mirando la hoja llena de garabatos.

"¿Estás llorando? ¿Estás triste? No estés triste, los niños ya no me pegaron, ahora son mis amigos y la cortada ya ni me duele" Exclamó Andy abrazando a su mamá.

"Me da mucho gusto que ya no te duela y que te hayas divertido Andy" dijo la rubia sentando al niño en sus piernas.

"Entonces ¿por qué estás triste?" preguntó Andy, sus verdes ojos denotaban mucha preocupación.

"Cosas de grandes, no me hagas caso mi ángel de nieve, ahora ve con Gerda para que cenes"

"Te regalo mi dibujo para que ya no llores" dijo el pequeño colocando la hoja en su mano y dando a su madre un gran beso antes de correr a cenar. La reina sonrió y apretó el dibujo contra su corazón mirando a su hijo alejarse.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión, el barco de Hans estaba por llegar en cuestión de días, ella no quería verlo, todavía lo odiaba y aun se sentía herida por todo lo que le había hecho, pero también sabía que una Reina tenía que anteponer el bienestar de su reino antes que sus cuestiones personales, este tratado con las Islas del Sur sería benéfico para muchos de sus súbditos. Además sentía que era lo menos que podía hacer por el viejo Rey quien en efecto, había sido buen amigo de su padre.

Pasaron algunos días y la rubia aún no decidía si autorizar a Hans el acceso a su reino, tan pronto desembarcara en los muelles, Andy por su parte seguía jugando con sus amigos, ya que creciera más tendría muchas obligaciones como futuro Rey, pero por ahora sólo disfrutaba y se divertía como cualquier niño.

El pequeño heredero se encontraba en los jardines del palacio jugando con su amigo Ken, Andy era el Príncipe encantador, Ellinor era la bella princesa que Ken, quien era el malvado hechicero, tenía secuestrada y dependía de Andy rescatarla de las garras del enemigo.

"Rindete te he vencido" Exclamó Andy fingiendo una voz ronca y golpeando a Ken con una espada de madera.

"Nunca" Respondió Ken haciendo una voz similar, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz de un hombre.

"Kenneth hora de irnos"

"Ya voy" Respondió el pequeño de 4 años.

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Andy a su amigo.

"Mi papá"

¿Tú papá?"

"Si, es el señor que le ayuda a mi mamá a cuidarme, y juega conmigo ¿Tú no tienes papá?"

"No sé, le voy a preguntar a mi mamá que quien es mi papá"

Después de despedirse de su amigo, Andy corrió por los pasillos hacia la oficina de su madre, donde tocó con su toc toc personal.

La reina sonrió al reconocer ese toquido.

"Pasa Andy ¿No estabas jugando con Ken?"

"Sí, pero ya vino su papá por él"

"Oh entiendo ¿Quieres quedarte aquí conmigo? ¿Quieres colorear? Tráete tus crayones"

"Mami ¿Quién es mi papá?"

La reina se sobresaltó ante esta pregunta, si bien sabía que tarde o temprano su hijo le haría esta pregunta, no la vio venir en ese momento. La rubia tuvo unos destellos de recuerdos de lo sucedido en los calabozos, la sonrisa malévola y de satisfacción que Hans tenía en esos momentos.

Suspirando la reina continuó "Tú no tienes papá Andy"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Hay niños que tienen papá y niños que no, así como niños que no tienen mamá y otros sí, también niños que tienen mamá y papá y hay niños que como yo no tienen ni papá ni mamá"

"¿Y quién cuida a esos niños que no tienen papá ni mamá?"

"Una señora muy buena que los lleva a vivir al orfanato".

La rubia vio cierta tristeza en los ojos de su hijo, por lo que prosiguió. "Pero tú Andy, tienes un tío y una tía maravillosos, una primita que juega contigo, un reno mascota y un amigo de nieve ¿qué otros niños tienen un muñeco de nieve que habla y camina y juega con ellos?"

Andy sonrió y agregó "Y también te tengo a ti"

"Así es, también me tienes a mí" Continuó la Reina mientras abrazaba a su hijo "Que te quiero con todo mi corazón"

"Y yo también a ti"

Un toc toc en la puerta hizo que ambos voltearan.

"Adelante" dijo la rubia.

"Disculpe si la interrumpo Majestad" dijo Kai.

"No interrumpes Kai ¿Qué sucede?"

"Un barco con bandera de las Islas del Sur está en el muelle y sus tripulantes piden autorización para ingresar al país, así como una audiencia con usted".

**ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL APOYO, ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ TENIENDO TANTA ACEPTACIÓN.**

**PARA ESO ESCRIBO PARA ENTRETENER A LA GENTE.**

**SALUDOS A TODOS!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Disculpe si la interrumpo Majestad" dijo Kai.

"No interrumpes Kai ¿Qué sucede?"

"Un barco con bandera de las Islas del Sur está en el muelle y sus tripulantes piden autorización para ingresar al país, así como una audiencia con usted".

La reina suspiró antes de responder.

"Déjenlos pasar Kai, y dígales que me reuniré con ellos en la biblioteca"

"Como diga Majestad"

"Mami ¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"No hijito, tú te quedarás con tus tíos, mamá va a estar muy ocupada y no te podrá cuidar" Y diciendo esto la Reina cargó al niño y se dirigió a las habitaciones de su hermana, donde le informó lo que sucedía.

"Hans está aquí" Explicó mortificada la rubia mientras Andy entraba corriendo a la habitación de sus tíos y comenzaba a jugar con Ellinor ajeno a la preocupación de su madre.

"¿Ya llegó?" Preguntó nerviosa la pelirroja.

"Llegará al palacio en cualquier momento"

"Sólo espero que no se cruce en mi camino porque lo golpearía otra vez"

"No te preocupes, me encargaré de que no los moleste, sólo cuida a Andy por mí, no quiero que Hans se le acerque"

"Descuida, no lo perderé de vista"

Mientras en los muelles, Hans y John avanzaban por las calles hacia el palacio, las personas lo saludaban y le repetían lo muy agradecidos que estaban con él por su apoyo durante el invierno eterno de hacía casi 4 años, Hans sonrió feliz, ante los ojos del pueblo aún era un héroe, al parecer su traición sólo la conocía la familia real y dignatarios, y por lo visto, su otro delito era desconocido para todos, excepto para la reina y tal vez su familia.

Algunos ciudadanos contaron con preocupación el incidente de días pasados con el Príncipe heredero y lo mortificados que se encontraban algunos de los habitantes de Arendelle de que hubiera otro invierno eterno o alguna otra clase de brujería, o que sus niños salieran lastimados.

Hans se sobresaltó al saber que su hijo tenía poderes mágicos y sintió cierta preocupación por la seguridad del niño sintiendo que todo era culpa de la reina, pues era ella y no él quien le había heredado esa "maldición" como él se refería a los poderes de la soberana.

La situación era irónica, para los ciudadanos de Arendelle él era un héroe mientras que la reina y sus poderes eran aun temidos y nunca serían completamente aceptados, sonrió al pensar en esto, ya que desde su punto de vista, esto era lo correcto y eso era lo que merecía la rubia. También se preguntaba si habría una forma de convencerla o tal vez obligarla de que le permitiera ver a su hijo.

Al entrar al palacio no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que estuvo ahí, recordó los buenos momentos que pasó con Anna, al atravesar el salón de bailes recordó el momento en que su camino y el de la soberana se cruzaron, el momento en que su plan perfecto se arruinó cuando la rubia se reusó a dar su bendición para su boda con la Princesa.

Kai los condujo a la biblioteca, la cual era muy grande y lujosa (Similar a la de la bella y la bestia jeje) a John le sorprendió la cantidad de libros que tenía la familia real, a Hans no le sorprendió tanto, pues considerando el hecho de que una persona está encerrada en su habitación por 13 años no hay mucho por hacer más que leer.

Mientras la reina avanzaba por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca frotaba sus manos nerviosamente preparándose mentalmente para su encuentro con su mayor enemigo, incluso llevaba puestos sus guantes por si acaso perdía el control. De nuevo vinieron a su mente destellos con recuerdos de lo sucedido en los calabozos, tenía que controlarse, no debía permitir que Hans creyera que era vulnerable.

"La Reina Elsa de Arendelle" anunció Kai mientras la Reina entraba tratando de mantener la compostura. "Majestad" Continuó Kai "Sir John Gjertsen Capitán de las Islas del Norte y el Almirante Hans Westergard de las Islas del Sur."

Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia

"Es un placer conocerla por fin Majestad" Dijo John.

"Encantada de conocerlo Capitán Gjertsen"

"Me da gusto verla de nuevo Majestad" dijo Hans sarcásticamente.

"Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo" respondió la rubia suspirando y mirando al pelirrojo con indiferencia.

"Me ofende Majestad, ¿Acaso no le explicó mi padre? Soy un hombre nuevo, es por eso que me enviaron como embajador, ¿O qué otros motivo cree que yo tendría para volver?"

"Sé lo que estás tramando y te advierto que no te saldrás con la tuya..." Replicó indignada la rubia.

"Vayamos a los negocios" Dijo John cambiando el tema.

"Por favor tomen asiento caballeros"

"Esta es nuestra propuesta Majestad" Continuó John "Establecer una ruta de comercio entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur, así como un intercambio de recursos y materia prima…"

Hans y John siguieron explicando sus planes a la reina, y los beneficios que esto traería para ambos reinos, una vez que terminaron, los tres se pusieron de pie.

"Muy bien caballeros, voy a pensar su propuesta y les avisaré cuando haya tomado una decisión"

"Como diga Majestad" Dijo John.

"Ahora si me disculpan, debo retirarme, espero que su estancia aquí sea agradable" Dijo la soberana mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.

"Por cierto, había olvidado preguntarle Majestad ¿Cómo está nuestro hijo?"

Elsa se sobresaltó por la pregunta que el Ex Príncipe le hacía en presencia de un desconocido.

"Oh no se preocupe Majestad, John es de confianza, es mi mejor amigo y ya sabe nuestro secretito, le conté acerca de nuestro pequeño encuentro amoroso en los calabozos"

Estas palabras lastimaron profundamente a la reina, no podía creer la forma en que Hans se refería al momento en que le causó tanto daño.

"Sí te refieres a MI hijo, él está muy bien de salud, es un niño muy inteligente y estoy muy orgullosa de él. Ahora buenas noches caballeros" Terminó la soberana conteniendo las lágrimas y continuando su camino hacia la puerta, realmente quería salir.

"Espere, déjeme ver al niño"

"¿Qué no entiendes? No te permitiré verlo"

"Eres injusta. Por favor, sólo déjame verlo, quiero hablar con él. Ya he pagado por mis crímenes, no los he molestado durante todo este tiempo, no le he dicho a nadie que es mi hijo"

"Si accedí a que entraras en mi reino fue únicamente por tu padre, él creyó que habías cambiado, pero veo que se equivocó, al parecer no sabe la clase de hijo que tiene. Pero en ningún momento le prometí que podrías ver a Andy, buenas noches" La reina Salió de la biblioteca y ordenó a un par de guardias que los vigilaran a ambos.

La rubia se dirigió a las habitaciones de Anna donde encontró a Andy profundamente dormido.

"¿Qué tal salió todo?'" Preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

"Hans me pidió ver a Andy ¿puedes creerlo?"

"Ese hombre no conoce la vergüenza, obviamente no se lo permitirás ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no" Dijo le reina tomando en sus brazos al niño para llevarlo a su habitación "Espero que no haya hecho travesuras"

"Oh no te preocupes, se portó muy bien"

Mientras Andy era pequeño, a su cuarto sólo se podía ingresar a través la habitación de su madre, una vez que colocó a Andy en su camita, la rubia cerró la puerta con llave colocando además todas las cerraduras e incluso un poco de hielo para seguridad extra.

"Esa mujer están obstinada John" se quejó Hans en la sala de estar de las habitaciones que les asignaron, John sólo lo escuchaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón mientras fumaba su pipa. "Pero si cree que me va a ganar está muy equivocada, voy a ver a mi hijo cueste lo que cueste"

"Yo digo que no agites más las aguas o vas causar la ira de la reina y terminarás en las mazmorras como una paleta congelada"

"Oh no, ella no puede hacerle daño al padre de su hijo, Ya veremos quien ríe al último"

Por la noche la soberana de Arendelle no podía dormir, la sola idea de que Hans estaba durmiendo bajo su mismo techo se impedía, imaginar la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo burlara la vigilancia y le hiciera algún daño a Andy o tratara de secuestrarlo la atormentaba. Mientras Hans imaginando que la reina no descuidaría ni el más mínimo detalle para la seguridad de su hijo, decidió dormir a pierna suelta.

Al día siguiente la reina se reunió con los visitantes para darles a conocer su respuesta.

"Buenos días caballeros"

"Buenos días Majestad" Respondieron ambos.

"¿Durmió bien?" Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona el pelirrojo.

"Perfectamente, gracias por preguntar"

"¿Tomó una decisión Majestad?" preguntó John.

"Precisamente vengo a decirles que acepto su propuesta"

"No se arrepentirá" exclamó John.

"Eso espero, bien, ahora que ya solucionamos este asunto caballeros, les deseo un buen viaje de regreso a casa"

"Espere Majestad, desde nuestro primer encuentro usted sabe que no me rindo tan fácil de alcanzar mis objetivos, quiero conocer a mi hijo y no rendiré sólo porque usted me lo prohíbe. La gente me ve a mí como un héroe y a ti aun como una amenaza, sé del incidente que ocasionó Andy en días pasados, muchos de tus súbditos están nerviosos y alterados, y podrían incluso revelarse contra ti, y tratar de derrocar la corona" Hans notó la cara de preocupación de la reina y continuó "incluso podrían atacar el palacio y lastimar a tu querida familia y a ti quemarte en una hoguera por hechicería. Pero no tiene que suceder todo esto, permíteme que vea a Andy antes de volver a mi país, y una vez cumplida mi sentencia, pueda estar en contacto con él. Y a cambio de esto yo, el héroe de Arendelle iré al pueblo a hablar con la gente y calmar sus temores, evitando cualquier rebelión. Entonces ¿tenemos un trato?" Preguntó el pelirrojo extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de la reina.

"Supongo que no tengo alternativa" Suspiró la rubia "Debí imaginar que te valdrías de algo para lograrlo. Pero por el bienestar de Andy soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero yo también tengo un par de condiciones"

"¿Y cuáles serían?"

"No le diremos a Andy que eres su padre, y tus visitas siempre serán supervisadas"

"Vaya, al fin reconoce que es mi hijo, trato hecho" concluyó Hans estrechando la mano de la soberana.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te falta para terminar tu sentencia?" retirando su mano tan pronto la estrechó el pelirrojo.

"10 años, pero los terminaré como oficial naval y no como sirviente, gracias a mi buena conducta."

"Te advierto que el trato depende de que tus palabras surtan el efecto deseado en la gente"

"Pues hay que averiguarlo"

Y diciendo esto, el pelirrojo salió a las calles donde habló con las personas, calmando sus temores, unos días después todo volvía a ser tranquilo como siempre. La reina no pudo evitar sentirse molesta al notar que en efecto, para sus súbditos Hans era un héroe.

"Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora usted cumpla con la suya" Dijo Hans "llámelo, estoy ansioso por conocerlo"

La reina no dijo nada, sólo salió de la habitación, unos momentos después volvía con Andy en sus brazos.

"El señor es un amigo de la familia, salúdalo" dijo la reina colocando al niño en el suelo.

"Hola" dijo el niño tímidamente.

"Hola amiguito ven ¿Cómo te llamas?" Exclamó el Ex Príncipe arrodillándose para quedar al nivel del pequeño.

"Andy"

"Estás muy grande, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Tres".

"Ya eres todo un hombre"

"Tú ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy el almirante Westergard y él es mi amigo John"

"Hola Andy"

"Hola señor"

La reina no podía evitar sentir coraje mientras veía como convivían la persona que más odiaba con la persona que más amaba. El pelirrojo pasó el resto de la tarde jugando con su hijo.

Momentos después Hans se despedía de Andy diciéndole que esperaba verlo de nuevo, y salía de palacio rumbo a su barco para partir hacia su país.

"Me gustó jugar con ese señor mami"

"Me da gusto que te divirtieras hijito" Respondió la reina sintiendo un Gran alivio mientras el barco se perdía en el horizonte.

Ya sin la presencia de Hans todo en palacio volvía a ser como era antes.

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, SÉ QUE MUCHOS ESPERAN QUE ELSA PERDONE A HANS, PERO CONSIDERANDO LA GRAVEDAD DE LO QUE LE HIZO, EL POCO TIEMPO QUE HA PASADO, ADEMÁS DE QUE ÉL NO HA MOSTRADO NINGÚN ARREPENTIMIENTO, CREO QUE ESTO VA A TARDAR BASTANTE.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRME Y POR SUS REVIEWS.**

**SALUDOS!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ya sin la presencia de Hans todo en palacio volvía a ser como era antes.

"¡Anna! ¡Elsa! ¡Auxilio!" Gritó Olaf, las dos hermanas corrieron al salón de bailes temiendo lo peor, al entrar encontraron al muñeco de nieve desarmado "¡Sus hijos volvieron a desarmarme!" se quejó Olaf mientras Andy y Elli se reían.

"Oh descuida amiguito" Dijo la reina agitando su mano y rearmando a Olaf.

"Gracias, ahora soy perfecto"

"Bueno… aún falta algo" Dijo la pelirroja colocándole de nuevo su nariz de zanahoria.

"Mami" preguntó Andy de improviso "¿Cuándo va a venir el Almirante?"

La reina se estremeció con esa pregunta.

"Hum… no lo sé Andy….él… tiene mucho trabajo"

"Ojalá venga pronto, porque me divertí mucho con él, dijo me llevará a pasear en su barco"

"Si… ojalá… pero por ahora juega con Olaf y con primita"

"Ya estoy en casa" Interrumpió el maestro proveedor de hielo.

"¡Tío Kristoff!" Exclamó Andy.

"¡Papi!" Aplaudió Ellinor.

Ambos corrieron hacia él.

"Ya te extrañábamos" Dijo Andy quien llegó primero y su tío lo levantó en el aire dándolo vueltas.

"Yo, yo" Se quejó Ellinor exigiendo que también la cargara.

"También los extrañé mi par de diablillos"

El rubio los cargó a ambos, mientras les preguntaba que habían hecho durante su ausencia.

"Yo conocí a un señor muy amable que se hizo mi amigo, nos divertimos mucho"

"Que bien, es que eres un niño muy bueno, por eso todos se hacen tus amigos" Respondió su tío.

"Si, era el Almirante Waste…Wiste…. ¿Cómo se llamaba mami?"

"Almirante Westergard hijito" Suspiró la reina.

"¿Westergard?" preguntó sorprendido el rubio y una vez que colocó ambos niños en el suelo se acercó con su cuñada.

"¿Hans estuvo aquí?" preguntó Kristoff.

"Sí, vino como embajador hace unos días"

"¿Y permitiste que viera al niño?"

"Te aseguro que no tuve otra opción, era lo último que quería"

"¿Te amenazó?"

"Algo así"

"Ese maldito, no quiero que se le vuelva a acercar a Andy"

"Ni yo, pero como te dije antes, no tuve alternativa, me hizo un trato que no pude rechazar".

"Espero que no vuelva por aquí"

"Descuida, dijo que aún le faltan 10 años para cumplir su sentencia, espero que no veamos en un largo tiempo".

"Ojalá" Suspiró Anna.

"Pero conociéndolo, yo no me confiaría" Dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos.

"Andy me preguntó por su papá en días pasados" dijo seriamente la reina.

"¿Y qué le dijiste?" Dijo la pelirroja.

"Que no tenía papá, y me dolió tanto ver la tristeza en su carita" Dijo la rubia mientras se le arrasaban los ojos.

"Andy no necesita a Hans"

"Lo sé, es sólo que se siente en desventaja en comparación con los demás niños que le cuentan sobre sus respectivos papás"

"Sé que no soy la persona más indicada del mundo, pero voy a ser la única figura paterna que ese niño tenga, así que haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ya verás, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos"

"Definitivamente nunca terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que haces por nosotros" Sonrió la reina

"¡Hey Andy!" Llamó a su sobrino que jugaba en el suelo con Ellinor "¿Quieres ir conmigo a los establos a alimentar a Sven?"

"¡Si!" exclamó Andy sonriendo y poniéndose de pie.

"Vamos entonces, campeón"

Tío y sobrino entraron a los establos.

"Hola Sven" dijo Andy acariciando la cabeza del reno "¿Me extrañaste?"

"Claro que te extrañé Andy" Dijo Kristoff haciendo la voz de Sven "Eres mi niño favorito, además tu tío es muy tonto y no me da tantas zanahorias como tú"

Andy se rió y agregó "Aquí tienes tu zanahoria Sven" dijo mientras sacaba una.

El reno intentó comerla pero Andy la alejó.

"No tan rápido, ¿las palabras mágicas?" preguntó el joven príncipe.

"Por favor" Respondió su tío hablando en nombre del reno.

Entonces Andy permitió que Sven devorara la zanahoria.

Mientras en las Islas del Sur, John y Hans le informaban al Rey Klaus sobre la decisión de la reina de aceptar su propuesta.

"Vaya John" dijo Hans cuando estuvieron solos "creo que en este viaje no podría irnos mejor"

"Pues si te refieres a lo de tu hijo, sólo lo viste un día"

"¿No te das cuenta John? Al fin tengo éxito en algo que mis hermanos no, un hijo mío es heredero a un trono y tiene increíbles poderes mágicos, ese niño puede ser mi boleto para ser Rey, en cuanto cumpla mi sentencia sólo tengo que volver a Arendelle y ganarme su confianza."

"Creí que ya habías superado tu obsesión de ser rey"

"Nunca lo haré, y menos después de todas las burlas que mis hermanos, acerca de que maravilloso plan falló por culpa de la reina Elsa, cuando logre mi objetivo se los voy a restregar en la cara, haré que mis odiosos hermanos se traguen sus palabras y que al fin la reina pague por haber arruinado mis planes"

"Bueno, sólo espero que tu nuevo plan si resulte"

"Resultará"

De nuevo en Arendelle, unos meses después, la Reina se encontraba atareada con muchos de sus deberes reales, cuando Andy tocó a la puerta.

"Hola mami" Dijo sonriente.

"Hola Hijito, ¿Te divertiste hoy?

"Sí, mi tía Anna me llevó a jugar al parque y también fue Olaf, pero algunas personas le tenían miedo, pero él insistía en darles un abrazo y los perseguía"

"Ese Olaf, ¿Estás emocionado? Pronto será tu fiesta de cumpleaños"

"Sí, ya quiero que sea mi fiesta ¿Vamos a invitar al Almirante?"

"No Andy, ya te dije que él está muy ocupado" Exclamó la reina un tanto preocupada de que Andy no olvidaba a Hans "pero vamos a invitar otros príncipes y princesas, y a todos tus amiguitos"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Andy feliz, pero luego su expresión cambió a seria "Mami, les pregunté a todos los niños si ellos podían hacer hielo como yo, y ninguno pudo, sus mamás podían y dijeron que no, ¿Hay otros niños como yo?"

"Temo que no Andy, no creo que haya otros niños como tú"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque…. Tú eres un niño especial y único, no hay otros como tú".

"Ojalá hubiera más niños como yo, nos divertiríamos mucho. Mami ¿Soy raro?"

"Claro que no Andy ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

"Unos niños en la calle"

"Tú eres normal Andy, eres un niño como todos los demás"

"También me dijeron que mi cabello es blanco como de viejito"

"Si esos niños vuelven a decir eso, diles que tu cabello no es blanco es rubio platino"

"Mami ¿Por qué yo nunca tengo frío? Veo que otros niños dicen que tienen frío y sus mamás les ponen suéter"

"Porque eres como yo, y ambos tenemos magia de hielo, por eso nunca tenemos frío"

"Ohhh…Mami estuve pensando en lo que dijiste de que yo no tengo papá"

"¿Sí?" Preguntó la reina viendo a su hijo con preocupación.

"Le voy a pedir a mi tío Kristoff que si quiere ser mi papá"

"Oh Andy, eso no se puede, él es tu tío y además ya es papá de Elli, pero tu tío te quiere mucho, juega contigo, y hace todo lo que los papás hacen"

Andy sonrió satisfecho con esta respuesta.

"Ahora ve a jugar Andy que mamá tiene mucho trabajo por hacer"

Andy le dio un besito a su mamá y se alejó a jugar.

Un par de horas después la reina decidió tomar un merecido descanso y al salir de su oficina notó que su normalmente ruidoso hijo estaba muy callado, la rubia se acercó a ver qué nueva travesura estaba haciendo y notó que el niño estaba muy entretenido rayando una de las paredes del palacio.

"¡Andy!"

El niño se sobresaltó por el grito de su madre.

"¿Qué te he dicho sobre rayar las paredes?" Pero antes de que Andy pudiera responder, la reina miró lo que estaba dibujando, en el dibujo se apreciaban dos figuras, una grande y otra pequeña, la grande al parecer era una mujer con un vestido azul y cabello rubio, en su cabeza se apreciaba un objeto que parecía ser una corona, la figura pequeña era al parecer un niño rubio, también vestido de azul, la mujer traía al niño de la mano y ambos parecían muy felices.

"Perdóname mami, sólo quería hacer un dibujo como ese" Dijo el niño señalando una pintura que colgaba de una de las paredes, en ella se apreciaba a las pequeñas Anna y Elsa en compañía de sus padres.

La reina ya no sabía si regañar a su hijo o abrazarlo.

"Está muy bonito tu dibujo Andy, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, para eso tienes hojas" Dijo la reina cargando al niño.

"También dibujé en mis hojas, mira, este es el Almirante y su caballito Sitrón"

"Oh que bien, sólo no vuelvas a rayar las paredes" Dijo la reina tratando de ocultar su desagrado al ver que su hijo había dibujado a Hans.

No podía evitar preguntarse si estaría tramando algo, si regresaría antes de cumplir su sentencia, o si planeaba volver y secuestrar al niño, era mejor no bajar la guardia.

Por suerte el tiempo pasó sin más contratiempos y Andy no volvió a mencionar al almirante.

Otro día Andy se hallaba muy concentrado armando un sencillo rompecabezas, mientras la reina sentada a su lado leía un libro.

"No me sale este maldito rompecabezas" Exclamó el niño enojado.

"¡Andy! Un niño bueno no dice jamás esas palabrotas, ¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra? Ni tu tía ni yo hablamos así"

"El otro día la dijo mi tío cuando no podía subir unos hielos a su trineo"

"¿Kristoff?" preguntó Anna con una mirada acusadora.

"Te aseguro que no es cierto" Dijo el rubio poniéndose nervioso "Oh miren la hora, iré a alimentar a Sven"

"Pues nadie debe decir esas palabras Andy, ni siquiera tu tío, no la vuelvas a decir"

"Está bien, lo siento mami" Dijo Andy avergonzado.

Por la noche Andy dormía profundamente, cuando su sueño fue interrumpido por una horrible pesadilla:

_Él y a su mamá estaban muy felices en un campo floreado, el sol brillaba, cuando de repente todo se oscureció y el paisaje cambió drásticamente, todo era gris y marchito, unas criaturas malignas los atacaban, querían capturarlo a él su mamá luchaba contra ellos usando su magia._

"_¡Aléjense! ¡No se acerquen!" Decía su madre en su sueño mientras lanzaba rayos de hielo._

"_No eres rival para nosotros, jajajaja" Decía uno de esos seres con una voz maligna._

"_Entreganos al niño" decía otra voz._

"_¡Nunca!"_

"_No puedes evitar lo inevitable"_

"_Al final tu hijo sucumbirá ante el poder del lado oscuro"_

"_¡Andy corre!"_

"_No mami, no me quiero ir sin ti"_

_En ese momento uno de esos seres lanzaba un rayo de magia negra y su madre uno de hielo, ambos rayos chocaban, la magia negra empezaba a ganarle al hielo._

"_¡Andy que corras!"_

"_¿Y tú? Yo estaré bien, tu corre"_

_Andy corrió, y su madre evitó que los seres malignos lo persiguieran. Pero no pudo luchar por más tiempo, y cuando Andy volteó vio cómo su madre caía fulminada por el rayo maligno._

"_¡Noooo Mami!_

Mientras fuera del sueño de Andy, la reina dormía profundamente. Cuando fue despertada por el grito de su hijo.

"¡Nooo Mami!"

"¡Andy!" Exclamó la reina levantándose y corriendo a la habitación de Andy.


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA! UNA DISCULPA A TODOS, AYER SE ME HIZO MUY TARDE PARA SUBIR NUEVO CAPÍTULO. **

**(Y ALGO QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ A MI HERMANA) ¿RECUERDAN LA ESCENA DE LA PELICULA CUANDO ELSA ACCIDENTALMENTE REVELA SUS PODERES? CUANDO SALE A LOS JARDINES SE ACERCA A ELLA UNA MUJER CARGANDO UN BEBÉ, EN ESTE FANFIC ESE BEBÉ ES KEN EL MEJOR AMIGO DE ANDY.**

Mientras fuera del sueño de Andy, la reina dormía profundamente. Cuando fue despertada por el grito de su hijo.

"¡Nooo Mami!"

"¡Andy!" Exclamó la reina levantándose y corriendo a la habitación de Andy. Al abrir la puerta notó que Andy llorada y gritaba dormido, al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla y a su alrededor había formado una ventisca helada. La rubia entró y se aproximó al niño.

"¡Andy! Despierta hijito, es sólo un sueño". Dijo la reina mientras trataba de despertar al niño sacudiéndolo suavemente "Andy, ya me estás asustando".

Andy por fin despertó mirando asustado en todas direcciones.

"Mami, estás bien" Exclamó Andy arrojándose en sus brazos.

"Por supuesto que estoy bien"

"¿Dónde están los monstruos?"

"Sólo fue una pesadilla Andy, no hay monstruos aquí" Dijo la reina mientras acariciaba el cabello del niño.

"Eran unos monstruos horribles y muy malos y nos iban persiguiendo" Decía Andy mientras sollozaba lleno de miedo.

"Tranquilo hijito sólo fue un sueño, además si esos monstruos deciden venir mamá te protegerá"

"Pero los monstruos podrían lastimarte y yo no quiero que te hagan daño"

"Nadie nos hará daño Andy tranquilízate"

"No quiero que esos monstruos te lastimen"

"Andy, los monstruos no existen, sólo respira, inhala, exhala"

Poco a poco la ventisca empezaba a disminuir.

"No quiero dormir solo ¿Puedo dormir contigo?" Preguntó el pequeño Príncipe tranquilizándose un poco.

"Claro que sí cielo, vamos" Y diciendo esto la reina tomó a Andy en sus brazos y lo llevo con ella a su habitación.

"¿Puedes revisar si no hay monstruos bajo la cama?" Dijo el niño temeroso.

La reina colocó a Andy sobre la cama y revisó que no hubiera monstruos debajo.

"No, no hay monstruos bajo la cama Andy, puedes estar tranquilo" Al notar que Andy seguía nervioso la reina agregó "Puedes dormir tranquilo hijito, yo me quedaré despierta hasta que te duermas y voy a cuidar que no vengan monstruos"

Animado con estas palabras Andy se fue adormilado hasta quedarse profundamente dormido, una vez que la soberana confirmó que el niño se había dormido ya, procedió a ella a hacer lo mismo abrazando su niño. Andy durmió tranquilo el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo al día siguiente cuando el niño relató a su madre detalladamente su pesadilla, ésta no pudo evitar preocuparse al recordar las advertencias de Grand Pabbie, Andy por su parte no pensaba ya en su mal sueño, estaba muy feliz ayudando a planear su fiesta de cumpleaños.

"Mira mami" Exclamó Andy entrando a la oficina de su madre y tomando asiento frente a ella como si fuera a tratar un asunto oficial "hice unos dibujos de las cosas que quiero para mi fiesta, habrá marionetas, son muy divertidas, de postre pastel de chocolate y todos comeremos muchos sándwiches, me gustan los sándwiches son mi comida favorita ¿Te gustan mis ideas?"

"Me parece muy bien Andy, le diré a Kai y a Gerda para que se encarguen de todo"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó el niño feliz "Y ¿Puedes usar tu magia en mi fiesta para que todos juguemos en la nieve?"

"Por supuesto que sí Andy,

"Gracias ¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo!" Afirmó Andy abrazando a su mamá.

"Y tú el mejor hijo del mundo"

"Voy a decirle a Ken que te gustaron todas nuestras ideas" Y diciendo esto Andy salió corriendo en busca de su amigo.

Conforme la fecha de la fiesta se acercaba Andy comenzó a recibir obsequios de otro reinos y se divertía abriendo el mismo todos y cada uno de los regalos. Incluso recibió un obsequio proveniente de las Islas del Sur.

"Mira mami, mira ven, ven a ver este nuevo regalo" Dijo Andy mientras corría llevando a su madre de la mano.

"Ya voy, ya voy"

Al llegar, la reina se sorprendió al ver una hermosa bicicleta.

"¿Qué dice aquí mami?" Preguntó Andy señalando una nota que venía con el regalo, ya que Andy aun no sabía leer.

"Querido Andy te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y te mando este regalo, espero que esta bicicleta te guste y te diviertas dando largos paseos en ella…." Leyó la reina callando de improviso.

"¿Quién me manda este regalo?"

"El Almirante Hans Westergard"

"¿El señor ese amable que nos visitó la otra vez?"

"Así es Andy"

"¡Se acordó de mi cumpleaños!"

"Eso parece" Respondió la rubia un tanto sorprendida.

Andy intentó subir en la bicicleta, la cual le quedaba un poco grande, y perdió el equilibrio pero por suerte su mamá lo detuvo antes de que se cayera.

"No te preocupes Andy, seguramente tu tío te ayudará a que aprendas a pasear en bicicleta, ahora ponla con tus demás regalos"

El niño obedeció a su madre y colocó la bicicleta junto con un gran montón de regalos, dejando a su madre un poco preocupada. No le agradaba la idea de que Hans tratara de ganarse el afecto de Andy, y no podía evitar preguntarse si estaría tramando algo.

Por fin el día de la fiesta llegó, el festejado se encontraba en su habitación siendo preparado para la fiesta.

"¡Que príncipe tan guapo!" Exclamó la reina cuando vio a Andy quien estaba siendo acicalado por Gerda.

El joven heredero llevaba puesto un elegante traje azul y brillantes zapatos negros.

"Pero creo que aún te falta algo" Dijo la rubia mientras sacaba una caja

"¿Qué es mami?"

"Abrelo para que lo veas"

Andy abrió el obsequio y sonrió feliz.

"Wow ¡una corona! ¿Es para mí?"

"Es para ti" Dijo la reina colocándola en la cabeza de Andy, era una corona pequeña, con algunas piedras preciosas digna de todo un príncipe.

"Me gusta mucho, gracias mami, la voy a usar siempre" Exclamó Andy dándole un gran abrazo a su mamá.

"Es sólo para ocasiones especiales Andy, pero me da gusto que te guste"

Minutos después madre e hijo caminaban por los pasillos hacia el salón de baile.

"Recuerda Andy, Kai me nombrará a mí primero y luego a tus tíos, y después a ti y a Ellinor"

"¿Y qué tengo que hacer cuando me nombre a mí?"

"Tú sólo saldrás con tu prima de la mano y todos los saludarán y ustedes hacen una reverencia"

"¿Así?" Dijo Andy adoptando una posición muy seria.

"Así"

Todos estaban en sus sitios esperando a hacer su entrada.

"La reina Elsa de Arendelle" Dijo Kai anunciando, Andy sólo observaba muy atento. Si bien le gustaba mucho la faceta de mamá cariñosa, también le gustaba cuando su madre usaba su faceta de soberana. "La Princesa Anna de Arendelle y Sir Kristoff Bjorgman" Kai se aclaró la garganta y continuó "Y por último pero no menos importante su alteza real el príncipe heredero Anders y la princesa Ellinor de Arendelle".

Los niños entraron tímidamente y Andy hizo la reverencia tal como se le había dicho y se aseguró de que su prima hiciera lo mismo, todos los presentes aplaudieron. La reina agradeció a los invitados por acompañarlos a celebrar un año más de vida de su hijo y la fiesta comenzó.

Hubo show de marionetas, helado y sándwiches tal como Andy sugirió, a diferencia de su madre que aún no se sentía cómoda en eventos sociales llenos de tantas personas, el pequeño heredero corría de mesa en mesa platicando con los invitados y haciendo nuevos amigos.

La reina observaba satisfecha que los invitados al parecían estar pasando una agradable velada, cuando Andy llegó de improviso acercando a su cara un animal verde similar a una lagartija, ocasionando que la soberana gritara.

"¡AHHH! ¡Andy! ¿Qué esa cosa?"

"Es un camaleón, se llama Pascal y es la mascota de una Princesa muy graciosa, mami yo también quiero un camaleón de mascota, mira se vuelve del color de lo que come" Agregó el niño le dio a Pascal pequeños trozos de fruta y efectivamente el animalito cambiaba de color.

"No sé si sea una buena idea Andy, el clima de Arendelle no es para los camaleones"

"¡Andy!" Dijo su tío llamando al niño, Andy corrió hacia él.

"¿Qué pasó tío?"

"Aún no te he dado tu regalo"

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?"

"Sígueme a los establos y lo verás"

Andy siguió a su tío y al entrar vio un pequeño reno, más joven que como era Sven la noche en que fueron adoptados por los Trolls.

"Wowwww, un Sven bebé, siempre he querido uno, lo llamaré Frans, gracias tío me gustó mucho mi regalo"

"Sabía que te gustaría, espera a que crezca un poco más y podrás montarlo"

"Mira Sven, te presento a Frans, es un placer conocerte tío Sven" Dijo Andy fingiendo voz de reno como su tío.

"El placer es mío Frans" Respondió su tío hablando en nombre de Sven "Sólo no te comas mis zanahorias y no tendremos problemas"

"Si lo haré, me las comeré todas" Dijo Andy jugando.

"Ay no mis zanahorias" Dijo Sven llorando.

El niño y su tío se rieron de la discusión de sus renos y volvieron al palacio y Andy corrió al lado de su madre y después de contarle sobre su nueva mascota agregó.

"Mami haz la magia, haz la magia"

"Muy bien Andy reúne a los demás niños" Respondió la reina sin poder evitar recordar cuando eran niñas y su hermana le pedía lo mismo.

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Andy feliz mientras corría y reunía a los demás niños de la nobleza que estaban ahí, así como a sus amigos del pueblo. "Vengan, corran, miren lo que va a hacer mi mamá"

"¿Están listos?"

"¡Sí!" Respondieron los niños.

Acto seguido la reina creó maravillas de nieve como cuando ella y Anna eran pequeñas. Chicos y grandes se divirtieron jugando en la nieve, mientras la reina observaba sonriente cuando de pronto una bola de nieve le dio en la cabeza, al volverse vio que se trataba de su hermana.

"¡Anna! ¿Acaso me arrojaste una bola de nieve?"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso la reina de las nieves le teme a una guerrita de nieve?"

"Muy bien, tú lo pediste, pero te advierto que nunca he perdido una"

"Siempre hay una primera vez"

Y las hermanas se enfrascaron en una divertida pelea de nieve, olvidándose de que ambas eran adultas, ya hasta con hijos, por esos momentos volvían a ser aquellas niñas que adoraban jugar juntas.

**DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA CHICOS Y CHICAS, PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO. **

**PARA AQUELLOS QUE SE PREGUNTAN, HANS SI SIENTE DE CIERTA FORMA AFECTO POR ANDY, PERO AÚN ESTÁ CEGADO POR EL ORGULLO Y SUS DESEOS DE VENGANZA COMO PARA NOTARLO.**

**NOS VEMOS EL LUNES Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA, WOWW, ESTA HISTORIA YA LLEGÓ A LOS 100 REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CHICOS, YA QUE SIN USTEDES ESTO NO TENDRÍA NUNGÚN SENTIDO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY:**

La fiesta concluyó y fue tal como Andy había querido que fuera, el pequeño príncipe terminó exhausto después de tanta diversión y cayó profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto amaneció, el niño corrió a los establos en busca de su nueva mascota.

"Hola Frans" Dijo Andy saludando a su reno "¿Cómo amaneciste? Espero que hayas dormido bien". Sven tenía celos de Frans y no soportaba la idea de tener al bebé reno cerca, por lo que cada uno durmió en un extremo del establo.

"Ven Frans, te voy a presentar a mi mamá" E intentó cargar al reno "uf, estás pesado, tendrás que caminar, vamos" y Andy corrió esperando que el pequeño reno lo siguiera, pero este no se movió "¿No quieres conocerla? No tengas miedo, ella es muy buena, vamos, ven" El renito seguía sin caminar, sólo lo observaba con curiosidad. "Ya sé ¿Quieres una zanahoria?" Al ver la zanahoria Frans se saboreó e intentó darle un mordisco, pero Andy la alejó haciendo que lo siguiera, el niño empezó a correr animando al pequeño reno a que lo siguiera, Frans siguió a Andy por el jardín hasta entrar al palacio, avanzaron por los pasillos hasta la oficina de la reina.

"Buen chico, aquí tienes tu premio" Dijo Andy dándole la zanahoria, la cual Frans devoró con alegría. "Ahora ven, quiero que conozcas a mi mamá" el niño tocó a la puerta y entró. "Hola mami"

"Hola hijito ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?"

"Quería que conocieras a Frans"

En ese momento la reina se percató de la presencia del pequeño reino, el cual la observaba con curiosidad.

"Frans te presento a mi mamá, ella es la reina Elsa de Arendelle, Hola señora mamá de mi amigo Andy" Dijo el niño haciendo voz de reno como su tío.

"Hola Frans, es un gusto conocerte, pero dile a tu amigo Andy que los renos como tú no deben estar dentro del palacio"

"Oh no se preocupe Majestad, yo soy un buen renito y me voy a portar bien"

"Andy hablo en serio, los animales no deben estar adentro del palacio, pueden ensuciar o hacer algún destrozo"

"Pero él está chiquito como yo, por favor, yo le enseñaré a portarse bien" dijo Andy haciendo su cara especial con la que siempre convencía a su mamá.

"No va a funcionar esta vez" Dijo la reina cruzando los brazos.

Pero Andy continuó añadiendo grandes ojos brillosos y el labio.

"Que ojos tan convincentes, muy bien, tú ganas, pero sólo mientras es pequeño y tú serás responsable de él"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Andy abrazando a su mamá.

"No sé cómo me logras convencer de cosas como estas"

"Ya verás mami, Frans será el reno más bueno de todos, Ven Frans, te mostraré todo el castillo" Dijo Andy mientras corría por el pasillo seguido por el reno.

"Hola Andy" Dijo feliz el muñeco de nieve.

"Hola Olaf"

"Oh veo que tú también tienes un reno"

"Sí, se llama Frans, Frans saluda a mi amigo Olaf"

"Hola Frans es un gusto conocerte" Dijo Olaf acercándose demasiado al renito.

Pero antes de que Andy pudiera evitarlo, Frans le quitó a Olaf su nariz de zanahoria y comenzó a comérsela.

"Ay mi nariz"

"Malo Frans, malo, eso no se hace, oh Olaf de verdad lo siento"

"Veo que ustedes 2 ya se conocieron" Exclamó Kristoff mientras se acercaba acompañado de Anna y Ellinor.

"Tía Anna, Frans se comió la nariz de Olaf"

"Oh no te preocupes Andy, le pasa todo el tiempo, aquí tienes otra Olaf" Respondió la prelirroja.

"Oh Gracias"

"Tío ¿Dónde está la mamá de Frans?"

"Cierto, aún no te he contado como lo encontré, iba caminando por las montañas de regreso de recolectar hielo, cuando escuché unos sonidos, al acercarme noté que se trataba de un reno bebé, su mamá había sido cazada por unos cazadores, así que me dije a mí mismo, este renito necesita una familia, necesita alguien que lo cuide y creo que no hay persona más indicada para eso que mi sobrino Andy"

¿Yo?"

"Tú"

"Entonces ¿Es como esos niños que dijo mi mamá que no tenían papá ni mamá?"

"Pues sí"

"No estés triste Frans, mi mamá puede ser también tu mamá"

"No te preocupes, contigo a su lado ya no estará triste ni se sentirá solo" Dijo su tía acariciando la cabecita del reno.

"Ven Elli juguemos a la casita, yo seré el papá, tú serás la mamá y Frans será nuestro bebé, vamos"

"Vayan, nosotros iremos a hablar con tu mamá"

La pareja se dirigió a la oficina de la reina.

"Hola Elsa"

"Hola Anna"

"Quería hablar contigo" Dijo la reina interrumpiendo su trabajo.

"Precisamente yo también quería hablar contigo también"

"¿Quién empieza?"

"Hum, no lo sé"

"Empieza tú, después de todo eres la mayor, y la reina"

"Muy bien, tengo que salir de viaje por unos asuntos oficiales, será sólo por dos semanas, y quería preguntarte si cuento contigo para cuidar tanto a Andy como el reino durante mi ausencia"

"Claro que sí, cuenta conmigo"

"Gracias Anna, sabía que podía contar contigo"

"No tienes nada que agradecer"

"¿Y qué era lo que me querías decir?"

"Bien, es una excelente noticia que tenemos que darte ambos" dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

"¿Y cuál es?"

"Bien, vamos a tener otro bebé" dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

"¿Otro?"

"¡Sí! ¿No es maravilloso?"

"Claro que lo es, y estoy muy feliz por ti"

"gracias, nosotros también estamos felices"

"Pero volviendo a lo del viaje ¿Cuándo te vas?"

"En dos días"

"¿Y ya le dijiste a Andy?"

"Aún no, desde que nació nunca me he separado de su lado, no sé cómo vaya a tomar las cosas"

"Oh estoy segura de que lo tomará bien"

Momentos después cuando la reina le comunicó al pequeño príncipe sobre el viaje.

"¡Nooooo! No te vayas, no me dejes" lloraba Andy abrazado a su mamá mientras se formaba una pequeña ventisca su alrededor.

"Andy por favor no llores" Dijo la reina a quien también se le hacía difícil separarse de su pequeño hijo.

"Ya me voy a portar bien, pero no me abandones"

"No digas eso Andy, yo nunca voy a abandonarte"

"Llévame contigo"

"Si pudiera lo haría, pero es un viaje largo, sólo te aburrirás"

"No quiero que me dejes, me portaré bien si me llevas"

"Volveré en unos días"

"Pero yo no quiero que nos separemos, yo quiero que estemos siempre juntos"

"Andy, qué más quisiera yo que prometerte que siempre estaremos juntos, pero no puedo" Dijo la rubia suspirando "pero no estés triste, mientras me voy de viaje tú te quedarás aquí a jugar con tu prima, tus tíos, tu reno, te divertirás mucho, podrás pintar con la pintura de caracoles blancos que te regalaron en tu cumpleaños"

"¿De veras tienes que ir?"

"Estarás bien Andy"

Durante los preparativos para el viaje de la reina, Andy insistió en más de una ocasión en ir con ella, pero su madre se rehusó, incluso intentó esconderse en la maleta pero fue descubierto y su plan falló.

Por fin el día en que la reina debía partir llegó, si bien la idea tampoco le agradaba a ella, ya que nunca había salido de Arendelle y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa de viajar en barco, ya que en un viaje similar fue cuando perdieron a sus padres.

Era muy temprano y todo estaba listo para zarpar, Andy aún estaba dormido, lo cual facilitaba las cosas, ya que de haber estado despierto hubiera llorado e insistido en ir con ella, la rubia se acercó a la cama de Andy y contempló por unos instantes a su niño dormido abrazando su reno de juguete.

"Adiós Andy" susurró la reina para no despertarlo, "Te veré en dos semanas, pórtate bien con tus tíos, te amo hijito" terminó la reina besando el niño en la frente.

Momentos después en los muelles.

"Entonces ¿No tienes ninguna duda sobre tus deberes o sí Anna?"

"No, no tengo ninguna duda, puedes irte tranquila"

"Anna, sabes que en un viaje similar fue cuando mamá y papá…

"Pero no te preocupes el clima es muy tranquilo en este época del año"

"Lo sé, pero todo puede pasar Anna, es decir, en caso de que algo me suceda, tú serás la nueva reina hasta que Andy cumpla 21 años"

"Lo sé y te prometo que lo cuidaré bien y no permitiré que Hans se lo lleve"

"Gracias Anna, ya me siento más tranquila, bien, te veré en dos semanas"

"Adiós, Elsa espero que te vaya muy bien"

Minutos más tarde el barco se perdía en el horizonte, después en el palacio, Andy despertó.

"¿Mami?" Exclamó Andy al ver la cama de su madre vacía. Aún con la pijama puesta, el niño salió de la habitación corriendo por los pasillos hacia la oficina, tocó a la puerta y nadie respondió, abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina, no había nadie. El pequeño heredero se dirigió al comedor y al no encontrar a su querida madre se empezó a angustiar, cuando fue interceptado por su tía.

"Tía Anna ¿Dónde está mi mamá?"

"Se fue de viaje Andy, pero volverá pronto ¿Quieres desayunar?"

"¿Se fue sin mí?"

"Andy ya lo habíamos hablado" Continuó la princesa al ver que el niño empezaba a sollozar "Tu mamá salió por unos días, pero tú te divertirás mientras con nosotros"

"Quiero a mi mamá" Dijo Andy mientras lloraba y formaba una capa de escarcha a sus pies.

"Oh no llores Andy" Dijo la pelirroja un tanto preocupada de que el niño perdiera el control de sus poderes ahora que no estaba su madre para ayudarlo. "Ven, vamos a desayunar y después jugaremos" Y diciendo esto tomó al niño de la mano y lo condujo hacia el comedor donde lo esperaba una gran rebanada de chocolate y un delicioso sándwich.

Andy se calmó un poco y el hielo dejó de formarse, animado por la presencia de su tío, prima y el simpático muñeco de nieve, olvidó por un momento su tristeza y se sentó a desayunar.

**ESPEREMOS QUE DURANTE SU VIAJE A ELSA NO LE SUCEDA LO MISMO QUE A SUS PADRES, Y QUE ANDY NO VAYA A CAUSAR ALGÚN INCIDENTE DURANTE SU AUSENCIA.**

**QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO MUY ESPECIAL A JOSSFROZENFAN, MARTASBLOGGER, ABBY LOCKHART1, AURORA AUROR Y OCEANGIRL24**

**NO SE IMPACIENTEN, HABRÁ SALUDOS PARA TODOS! **


	17. Chapter 17

HOLA DE NUEVO

Después de desayunar, Andy estuvo un poco lloroso y decaído, no tenía ánimo de jugar, extrañaba mucho a su mamá, sólo estaba tumbado en un sillón del palacio suspirando, el renito notó la tristeza de su nuevo amigo y trataba de animarlo, pero el niño se encontraba demasiado deprimido como para corretear en compañía de su mascota y sólo se limitaba a acariciar la cabeza del animalito.

"Vaya parece que realmente extraña a su mamá" dijo su tío mientras lo veían desde lejos.

"Pobrecillo, es que nunca se habían separado" agregó la pelirroja.

"Intentaré animarlo" dijo el rubio acercándose al niño. "Ey Andy, tengo que ir a hacer una entregas de hielo ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Andy no respondió sólo movió su cabeza negativamente.

"Oh es una lástima, porque iré en trineo y cruzaré por el bosque, será toda una aventura emocionante, pero si no quieres acompañarme y prefieres quedarte ahí sentado lo entiendo perfectamente, nos vemos más tarde campeón" Terminó dándole una palmada en el hombro al niño.

Al ver que su tío salía, Andy se puso de pie y lo observó alejarse por unos instantes antes de salir corriendo tras él.

"¡Espérame tío, yo también voy! vamos Frans" El pequeño reno corrió tras su amigo.

"Sabía que vendrías"

"¿Vamos a ir en tu trineo nuevo?"

"Así es" Dijo su tío mientras enganchaba el arnés de Sven al trineo, el cual por ser aún primavera estaba adaptado con ruedas.

"¿Puede ir Frans con nosotros?"

"Claro, sólo siéntate aquí, uf estás pesado" Y diciendo esto subió al niño al trineo, para después subir él y tomar las riendas. "Sólo sujétate Amiguito, jiá, arre Sven" y al decir esto el trineo salió a gran velocidad. "Nos encanta la velocidad"

"A mí también" Dijo Andy mientras se sujetaba con fuerza. "¿Puedo conducir tío?"

"Seguro, ven aquí, sólo toma la rienda así" Dijo Kristoff sin soltar la rienda completamente, "mira Andy está conduciendo"

"Si, estoy conduciendo, si mi mamá pudiera verme"

"Seguramente estaría muy orgullosa" Aseguró su tío mintiendo, ya que seguramente la reina consideraría aquello demasiado peligroso y se lo prohibiría.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Vamos a entregar estos bloques de hielo con un cliente que vive cruzando el bosque"

"¡Corre más rápido Sven!"

Mientras en el barco, la reina se encontraba muy nerviosa ya que lo parecía un día soleado y perfecto se vio oscurecido por unas oscuras nubes que anunciaban que se aproximaba una gran tormenta, todos los marinos corrían de un lado a otro, el primer oficial daba las órdenes de asegurar las velas y de atar las sogas de salvamento.

La soberana se hallaba en su camarote, caminando de un lado a otro, cuando el sonido de relámpagos la hizo sobresaltarse ocasionando que se empezara a formar una capa de escarcha sobre las paredes y muebles.

El barco era fuertemente sacudido por las grandes olas, las cuales golpeaban el barco amenazando con hundirlo, la cubierta se hallaba llena de agua.

"Oh no, no, no, contrólate" Se decía a sí misma tratando de tranquilizarse "Es que no puedo, es como estar dentro de una horrible pesadilla". Pero sus palabras no eran suficiente y el hielo comenzó a avanzar por su camarote y comenzó a expandirse por la cubierta del barco causando gran temor entre los demás tripulantes del barco mientras la reina recordaba ese terrible día cuando Kai fue el encargado de darle la trágica noticia de la muerte de sus padres, la idea de correr la misma suerte que sus padres y no ver crecer a su adorado hijito la atormentaba.

Firmes toquidos en la puerta la sacaron de sus terribles pensamientos, era el viejo Capitán del barco.

"Majestad tiene que tranquilizarse, por el bien de todos"

"Lo intento, es sólo que mis padres murieron en una tormenta similar, además de que es la primera vez que salgo de Arendelle y viajo en barco"

"La comprendo Majestad este barco es veloz y resistente, ha cruzado tormentas mucho peores, pero no lo logrará a menos que usted se calme"

El hielo continuaba expandiéndose aunque la soberana intentaba controlarse.

"Todos dependemos de usted, estos hombres quieren volver con sus familias, y en casa están esperándola sus súbditos, sin mencionar a su familia y a su hijo"

"Andy" Suspiró la reina "Sólo quiero volver a verlo"

"Lo hará Majestad, se lo prometo, pero tiene que ayudarnos, trate de calmarse"

Los Trolls tenían toda la razón con esa frase de _El Amor descongela _ya que el recordar a su hijito y el gran amor que sentía por él fueron suficientes para que la capa de hielo que invadía gran parte del barco comenzara a desaparecer.

"Lo logró Majestad"

"¿Lo logré?"

Ella ya había hecho su parte, ahora sólo debían esperar que el barco hiciera la suya resistiendo la gran tormenta.

Mientras de nuevo con Andy, él y su tío llegaban a su destino, una cabaña cerca del bosque.

"¿Te ayudo tío?" Dijo Andy saltando fuera del trineo.

"No creo que puedas, esos bloques son muy pesados"

"Déjame intentarlo, ufff"

"Te dije que eran muy pesados"

"Te acompaño al menos" dijo el niño caminando al lado de su tío.

Los clientes los saludaron e invitaron a pasar para que descansaran un poco antes de volver.

Pero justo cuando iban a marcharse llegó un hombre mayor de aspecto descuidado, al parecer el abuelo de la familia.

"¿Qué está haciendo este niño aquí? Sólo va a atraer brujería y mala suerte" dijo señalando a Andy. "¡Sácalo de inmediatamente!"

Andy volteó hacia atrás buscando al niño al que se refería el anciano, y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de él.

"Tío ¿Qué es brujería y mala suerte? ¿Y por qué ese señor está enojado conmigo?" preguntó el pequeño príncipe temeroso.

"No lo sé Andy, pero ya nos vamos, adiós Bernt" Dijo el maestro proveedor de hielo despidiéndose de su cliente y tomando al niño de la mano para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Mientras Bernt los seguía avergonzado de la conducta del abuelo.

"Les ofrezco una disculpa, pero ya saben, los ancianos a veces dicen cosas sin sentido"

"Yo lo entiendo Bernt, pero el niño no"

El trayecto de regreso tío y sobrino iban muy callados, Kristoff iba molesto, no le gustaba la idea de que sus sobrino fuera tratado como una especie de fenómeno a donde quiera que iba, y no podía evitar pensar que así sería el resto de su vida, las personas siempre lo iban a juzgar y a rechazar.

Andy por su parte iba desconcertado por las palabras de ese anciano, ciertamente le habían producido miedo, sin mencionar lo mucho que le hacía falta su mamá.

"Tomemos un atajo y lleguemos a saludar a unos amigos"

"No tío, ya no quiero conocer gente nueva, son malos y me gritan"

"Eso no sucederá, te voy a presentar a mi familia"

"Pero creí que habías dicho que no tenías papás"

"Pero si tengo familia, ellos me cuidaron cuando era niño"

Momentos después llegaban al valle de los Trolls.

"Andy quiero presentarte a mi familia, bueno, presentarte es un decir, ya se conocían, pero no lo recuerdas eras un bebé apenas"

Andy miró a su tío desconcertado, no sabía si estaba bromeando o se había vuelto un poco loquito.

"Hola familia regresé, oh bajaste de peso apenas te reconozco"

"Tío esas son sólo rocas"

Pero justo en ese momento las rocas comenzaron a rodar hacia Kristoff, causando que Andy se asustara y se escondiera detrás de una roca junto con Frans.

"¡Kristoff volvió!" Gritó Bulda feliz.

Los demás Trolls hacían todo tipo de ovaciones.

"¿Trolls?" preguntó Andy sorprendido.

"Otro niño con un reno, hay que adoptarlo" dijo Cliff

"tranquilos, este es mi sobrino Andy"

"¿El hijo de la reina?" Preguntó un Troll.

"Exacto"

"¿Y dónde están Anna y Ellinor?"

"En el castillo, esta era más una excursión de hombres, Anna se está encargando del reino, espero que cuando lleguemos no haya provocado un incendio o desatado una guerra"

Andy sólo se rio del comentario de su tío.

Pasaron la tarde con los Trolls y Andy se divirtió mucho, les contó sobre su fiesta de cumpleaños y acerca de lo triste que se sentía sin su mamá, los Trolls lo animaron y jugaron con él.

Se despidieron y Andy prometió que volvería para jugar.

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando volvieron al castillo.

"Ya era hora de que llegaran ¿Dónde estuvieron ustedes dos?"

"Tía Anna fuimos a visitar a unos trolls"

"Sí, decidimos hacer una parada técnica" Explicó el joven.

"Bueno ¿Me ayudas a darle un baño a Andy?2

"Claro"

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Kristoff olió a Andy, "creo que hueles bien amigo, todavía aguantas otro día sin bañarte"

Más tarde.

"Que pases buenas noches Andy" dijo Kristoff dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Espera tío ¿No me leerás un cuento?"

"¿Un cuento?"

"Todas las noches mi mamá me lee un cuento de mi libro favorito, porque si no no me puedo dormir"

"Oh bien" Respondió el rubio mientras no podía evitar preguntarse cómo le hacía la reina para darse tiempo para Andy con todas las obligaciones que tenía. Tomó el libro, se aclaró la garganta y se disponía a leer cuando Andy interrumpió.

"Espera tío me falta decir mis oraciones"

"Oh pues dilas"

Entonces Andy se arrodilló apoyado en su cama y juntó sus manitas.

"Querido Dios, te pido por todos los niños que no tienen que comer ni donde vivir, para que los cuides, ah y también te pido porque mi mamá regrese pronto, ya la extraño"

Y después Andy corrió hacia la ventana.

"Todas las noches mi mamá me da mi beso de buenas noches, pero ya que ella no está aquí se lo voy a mandar" Y diciendo esto Andy lanzó al viento un beso con su mano con la esperanza de que el viento lo llevara hacia ella. "Buenas noches mami te quiero"

Y ahora sí, acostadito en su cama Andy se dispuso a oír un cuento, su tío se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

"Había una vez una hermosa princesa que…."

Mientras el barco logró atravesar la tormenta y seguía su camino, la reina se disponía a dormir, y sus últimos pensamientos del día eran para su hijo.

"Buenas noches Andy, te amo hijito"

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ ESTE CAPÍTULO? OJALA FUERA DE SU AGRADO, FIU, NADA LE PASÓ A ELSA DURANTE SU TRAVESÍA EN BARCO.**

**EN ESTA OCASIÓN QUIERO MANDAR SALUDO A:**

**PATZYLIN-DONNO**

**ALEDARTZ**

**THE PRINCESS OF THE ICE-MAGIC**

**LA REINEDES NEIGES**

**ENIGMA-X-AZUL-CELESTE**

**NOS VEMOS LUEGO!**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA A TODOS, DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CHICOS, ME CONMUEVE MUCHO VER QUE A TANTA GENTE LE GUSTA MI TRABAJO, VAYAMOS AL SIGUIENTE CAPIUTLO:**

Después de que Andy se quedó dormido, su tío volvió a su habitación para reunirse con su esposa quien acababa de acostar a la pequeña Ellinor, la cual ya dormía profundamente.

Al fin la pareja podría disfrutar de un poco de paz y tranquilidad, Anna no había imaginado que ser reina era tan agotador, siempre había asuntos urgentes, siempre había presión.

Pasadas un par de horas Anna despertó preocupada por su hermana, el viaje, en efecto era muy similar a en el que sus padres murieron y aún era muy pronto como para tener noticias de que el barco había llegado sin contratiempos a su destino. Su esposo notó su preocupación y la abrazó.

"Hey ¿Qué sucede?"

"Estoy preocupada por mi hermana"

"No te preocupes, Elsa estará bien"

La princesa sólo suspiró.

"La historia no tiene por qué repetirse, ya verás que volverá sana y salva, nosotros viajamos mucho durante nuestra luna de miel y nada nos pasó, tú hermana estuvo encerrada en su cuarto por 13 años, esta es una buena oportunidad para ella, salir, viajar conocer nuevos lugares, así que en vez de preocuparnos deberíamos alegrarnos por ella"

"Supongo que tienes razón, gracias amor, siempre me levantas el ánimo"

"Es que no soporto verte triste"

"Te amo"

"Y yo a ti" Dijo el rubio mientras besaba apasionadamente a su esposa.

"Espera Kristoff, ahora no, la niña podría despertar"

"Está completamente dormida"

Pero justo cuando se preparaban para un momento muy romántico, fueron interrumpidos por una vocecita llorosa que llamaba desde lejos.

"¡Tía Anna!"

"Andy" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Ya voy Andy, no llores" dijo la Pelirroja dirigiéndose a la habitación del niño. "Tranquilo Andy, tu tía está aquí, ¿por qué lloras?"

"Mojé mi cama" Dijo el niño sollozando.

"Oh no te preocupes estoy segura que fue un accidente, extrañas a tu mami y estás nervioso, sólo hay que buscarte ropa seca"

"Quiero a mi mamá, desperté y estaba solo, no me gusta estar solo, llévame contigo" Suplicó el niño mientras lloraba.

"Supongo que mañana podríamos trasladar tu camita a nuestra habitación para que no tengas miedo durante las noches" Dijo la princesa mientras ayudaba a Andy a cambiarse de ropa.

"¿puedo irme contigo?"

"Claro cielo vamos"

Y ambos se dirigieron a las habitaciones de la pelirroja.

"Hola tío"

"Hola Andy ¿Qué sucedió campeón? ¿Por qué llorabas?"

"Un pequeño accidente" Respondió la princesa colocando a Andy en la cama.

"Voy a dormir con ustedes tío" Dijo Andy feliz mientras se acomodaba en medio de ambos. "¿No te alegra?"

"Claro que me da gusto"

"Buenas noches tía, ya no tengo miedo" dijo Andy mientras se empezaba a adormilar.

Con sus planes frustrados, Kristoff se dispuso a dormir, al poco rato los tres dormían profundamente, cuando el maestro repartidor sintió que algo subía por su estómago, era Ellinor, al parecer la pequeña no quería dormir sola, y se acurrucó también.

"Niños" Pensó el joven observando a los dos visitantes indeseables. "parece que esta será una larga noche"

Los primeros rayos del sol brillaban sobre Arendelle cuando el maestro repartidor de hielo fue despertado bruscamente, por una gran sensación de frío en la espalda la cual lo hizo caerse de la cama.

"¡Kristoff! ¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupada la princesa.

"Sí, estoy bien, sólo que creo que tengo escarcha en la espalda"

"Es sólo Andy, al parecer hizo hielo dormido"

"De todas formas ya me iba a levantar, tengo que supervisar la recolección de hielo"

Andy ni siquiera despertó con todo ese ruido, el pequeño seguí profundamente dormido acurrucado.

Anna se levantó temprano para cumplir con sus deberes como reina sustituta y encargó a Gerda que cuidara de los niños.

Momentos más tarde Gerda se encargaba de Andy y Ellinor.

"Andy, es hora de levantarse mi niño" dijo el ama de llaves sacudiéndolo suavemente.

"Buenos días mami"

"Siento decepcionarte Alteza pero no soy tu mamá"

"Oh Gerda, creí que eras mi mamá" dijo Andy bostezando "pero ya me acordé que ella no está aquí, soñé con ella ¿Sabes?"

"Estoy segura que ella también te extraña y soñó contigo"

Más tarde los niños corrían al comedor para desayunar.

"¿Se lavaron las manitas?" preguntó Gerda.

"Sí" respondieron ambos.

"Déjenme verlas"

Los pequeños príncipes extendieron las manos.

"Muy bien Andy, muy bien Elli, vengan a desayunar"

Unos días después la reina llegaba por fin a su destino sin más contratiempos, era un reino muy distinto a Arendelle, el clima era húmedo y demasiado cálido para el gusto de la reina de las nieves.

Habían asistido miembros de la realeza de varios países, como era de esperarse Elsa tuvo que soportar todo tipo de murmuraciones acerca de su presencia y sus poderes, los asistentes al evento trataron diversos puntos como seguridad de las fronteras, recursos, tratados.

Más tarde durante el banquete, algunas personas evitaban a Elsa por miedo a sus poderes y para empeorarlo, el Duque de Weselton, quien fue en representación de su país, aumentaba el temor de los asistentes contándoles lo sucedido durante su estancia en Arendelle exagerando las cosas y siempre mencionando que él sólo había sido una víctima del temor y representando a la rubia como un monstruo cruel.

La rubia sólo ponía los ojos en blanco y se mantenía alejada de esta conversación, afortunadamente otros soberanos y nobles parecían superar su miedo para saludarla y mostrar sus respetos, así como conversar con ella sobre mutuos beneficios para sus reinos, cuando un anciano Rey que no parecía temerle se acercó.

"Reina Elsa"

"Majestad"

"Permítame presentarme, es un placer conocerla en persona, ya que sólo nos conocíamos por cartas, soy el Rey Klaus II de las Islas del Sur"

"¿De las Islas del Sur?" preguntó un tanto sorprendida la reina al ver que se trataba del padre de Hans y por lógica el abuelo de Andy. "El placer es todo mío Rey Klaus"

"Me sentiría muy honrado si nos acompaña a mi mesa"

La reina accedió y se sentó en la mesa del Rey Claus en compañía de otros invitados.

"Debo añadir que nunca terminaré de agradecerle su compasión por mi hijo menor espero que la horrenda conducta de mi hijo no le haya ocasionado demasiados problemas"

"Nada que tuviera graves consecuencias"

"Me tranquiliza oír eso, debo confesar que mi hijo Hans me ha decepcionado demasiado, si bien sé que nunca será rey, siempre demostró ser un joven muy capaz y decidido, así como inteligente, tenía altas expectativas en él"

"Siento oír eso"

"Pero creo que también cometí el error de permitir que mi esposa cometiera el error de consentirlo demasiado, haciéndole creer que se podría salir siempre con la suya, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que haya cambiado, que eso le haya servido de lección"

"Ojalá"

"Oh precisamente aquí viene"

"¿Hans está aquí?" Preguntó la rubia sin poder ocultar su desagrado.

"Espero que no le incomode" Respondió el padre de Hans.

"En lo absoluto" Mintió la reina.

"Oh reina Elsa, es un gusto verla de nuevo" Dijo Hans con un tono adulador y obviamente falso mientras hacía una reverencia.

"El gusto es mío Almirante Hans"

"Hijo, precisamente le estaba agradeciendo a la reina sus amables atenciones para contigo"

"Siempre estaré en deuda con ella padre. De casualidad ¿trajo a Andy?"

"No, no lo traje, está a salvo con sus tíos" Respondió la reina a la defensiva.

"Creo que me perdí, ¿Quién es Andy?" preguntó el Rey Klaus extrañado.

"El hijo de la Reina"

"Oh cierto, Hans me contó que tenía un hijo pequeño"

"Así es, tengo un hijo que es todo mi orgullo"

El resto de la velada Hans aparentó usando su mejor faceta de Príncipe encantador para quedar bien delante de su padre y los presentes, con la esperanza de que el Rey se convenciera de que ya había cambiado y le devolviera pronto su título. La reina no soportaba la presencia de Hans, aún no podía perdonarle el gran daño que le había hecho, y verlo ahí, riendo y bromeando como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, mientras todos los presentes celebraban su buen humor y simpatía, mientras que ella era le extraña reina con una rara maldición con la cual era más prudente mantener la distancia.

Por lo que no pudo soportarlo más y se disculpó dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el balcón, extrañaba a sus amigos allá en Arendelle, se preguntaba que estarían haciendo, pero sobre todo echaba de menos a Andy, aunque ella y Anna era muy unidas, su hermana tenía a Kristoff y a Ellinor, ella tenía a Andy, sólo su pequeño hijo era capaz de sacarla de su soledad y tristeza que en ocasiones sentía, pensando esto creó en sus manos un pequeño Andy de nieve, pero justo en ese momento fue interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas.

"¿Se divierte?"

"¡Hans! ¿Por qué estás espiándome?"

"Oh por favor, no sea paranoica Majestad, sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco"

"Sé que estás tramando algo y no te saldrás con la tuya"

"Vamos Elsa"

"Reina Elsa"

"Perdón creí que podíamos ahorrarnos las formalidades, después de todo estamos en confianza, es decir hasta tenemos un hijo"

La reina apretó los puños.

"Reina Elsa", continuó Hans "si no lo ha notado no estamos en Arendelle, usted no es el centro del universo, no todo gira en torno a usted, ¿Me cree tan tonto como para intentar hacerle algo en medio de tantos invitados?"

La reina no pudo contradecir esa lógica.

"Aunque si tiene razón en parte, estoy tramando algo, es quedar bien con mi padre para recuperar mi título y me levante mi castigo, y si para eso debo aparentar ser amable con personas que detesto como tú, bien valdrá la pena"

"Tu padre es un buen hombre, no creo que caiga en tus trucos, espero que te haga pagar por tus crímenes, y espero que algún día pagues por tu otro crimen, el que nadie conoce"

"Oh vamos ya supérelo, fue hace casi 5 años"

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?"

"Si no hubiera sido así, usted no tendría a Andy, debería agradecerme en vez de odiarme, de todos modos aun cuando yo no hubiera hecho nada, ningún hombre la hubiera aceptado, no hubiera tenido hijos entonce ¿Quién aceptaría a alguien como usted?"

Las palabras de Hans lastimaban demasiado a la reina y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, aun cuando trataba de contenerlas, Hans continuó:

"¿A alguien peligroso que puede salirse de control fácilmente? ¿Quién iba a amar a un monstruo como usted?"

"¡Basta ya!" Gritó la reina lanzando una barrea de hielo contra Hans amenazando con tirarlo por el balcón, por suerte los invitados no se dieron cuenta debido a la música.

"Adelante, máteme delante de tantos testigos, que todos se den cuenta de que realmente es el monstruo que piensan que es. Y en el futuro a ver cómo le explica a Andy que fue usted quien mató a su padre"

La rubia hizo lo posible por controlarse y retiró el hielo, Hans sólo se sacudió sus ropas.

"Yo no soy un monstruo, tú sí, por lo visto tu pasatiempo favorito es hacerme sentir mal, y déjame aclararte algo, el hecho de que un hombre engendre un hijo no lo convierte en un padre, ya que un padre es el que cría, y mucho te agradeceré si te mantienes alejado de mí el resto de nuestra estancia en este reino, ahora si me disculpas"

Y diciendo esto la reina se retiró a sus habitaciones que le habían asignado sintiendo que sus poderes se salían de control, y una vez que estuvo sola, lloró amargamente por lo que Hans le había dicho y por el hecho de que tenía razón al algo, la gente nunca la iba aceptar tal y como era.

Hans por su parte se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras que acababa de decirle la reina, aunque no lo reconociera, sentía afecto por Andy y estaba decidido a formar parte de su vida aun cuando la reina se opusiera.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, TRATO DE SUBIR UNO DIARIO, AQUÍ VAN MAS SALUDOS PARA:**

**SAKURAPRINCESS1111**

**LAURA ANGELICA**

**FRANCISCO**

**RICK11NM**

**VALENTINA CAT WESTERGUARD**

**Y BIENVENIDA KIKS CULLEN**

**NO SE IMPACIENTEN LES MANDARÉ SALUDOS A TODOS, JEJEJE, Y LOS ESPERO MAÑANA, BYE.**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LA GRAN ACEPTACIÓN QUE ESTE FANFIC ESTÁ TENIENDO, SÉ QUE MUCHOS QUIEREN QUE HANS CAMBIE PERO ESO VA A TARDAR UN POCO, VAYAMOS AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Al día siguiente, la reina se despertó después de pasar una mala y larga noche, las crueles palabras de Hans así como saber que estaba bajo el mismo techo que su enemigo le habían ocasionado problemas para conciliar el sueño, durante el día trató a toda costa de evitar a Han, pero con el Rey Klaus tratando de ser amable con ella y agradeciéndole en todo momento su compasión para su hijo y hablando maravillas de ella a todos los presentes, esto se estaba tornando cada vez más difícil.

Hans por su parte seguía aparentando ser amable con ella delante de su padre, fingiendo que habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias y ahora eran buenos amigos. El Rey Klaus quería limpiar cualquier mancha en la imagen de su hijo y contaba divertidas anécdotas de su infancia para que los presentes lo vieran como un ser humano que cometía errores.

Elsa no soportaba esta clase de conversación, para ella no había nada divertido o tierno que estuviera relacionado con Hans, puede que se hubiera redimido con el resto de la humanidad, pero en lo que a ella respectaba sin importar lo que hiciera siempre sería ese hombre malvado que había arruinado su vida, aun cuando esto tuvo una buena consecuencia, Andy.

Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su niño adorado al cual ya extrañaba mucho y se preguntaba si él la extrañaría y si no se habría metido en problemas durante su ausencia.

"De niño, mi hijo Hans era tan unido con su madre" Le dijo el Rey Klaus sacándola de sus pensamientos, "que en una ocasión que ella iba a salir de viaje trató de esconderse en la maleta para acompañarla".

"Eso suena encantador" Dijo la reina esforzándose por poner su mejor sonrisa al notar la semejanza entre lo contado por el padre de Hans con lo que había hecho Andy días antes de su viaje "Pero si me disculpa debo ausentarme un momento". Y diciendo esto se alejó de ahí, nada la molestaba más como cualquier semejanza entre Andy y Hans.

Caminando por los jardines se repetía una y otra vez que Andy nunca sería como Hans, ella se encargaría de eso, Andy nunca trataría de matar a alguien por ambición, ni jugaría con los sentimientos de una chica necesitada de amor ni se aprovecharía de una mujer así como lo hizo Hans. Ella conocía bien a su hijo y sabía que a pesar de ser muy joven demostraba mucha nobleza, compasión y preocupación por los demás.

Mientras en Arendelle las cosas habían transcurrido tranquilamente, si bien Andy aún extrañaba mucho a su mamá, ya estaba más calmado y lloraba menos, todos los días preguntaba a su tía cuantos días faltaban para que su mamá volviera, el niño ya conocía algunos números, por lo que saltaba de gusto porque cada vez faltaban menos días.

Durante el día jugaba con su prima y sus amigos, así como con su renito Frans, también ya poco a poco comenzaba su educación y una niñera se encargaba de enseñarle lo correspondiente a educación preescolar. Por las noches hacía su ritual para dormir que consistía en que sus tíos le leyeran un cuento, luego rezaba sus oraciones y mandaba un beso a su mamá para que el viento lo llevara hacía ella.

Era la hora de la comida y Andy estaba sentado a la mesa frente a un plato con vegetales, se había comido lo demás pero se negaba a comer sus verduras, por lo que Gerda le prohibió levantarse de la mesa hasta que terminara de comer, habían pasado varios minutos y Andy le parecía que las verduras en su plato se regeneraban, pues por más que comía no se terminaban, desde su lugar podía oír las risas de los niños que jugaban en el parque, justo en ese momento vio que se aproximaba Frans y se echaba justo a su lado esperándolo para jugar.

A Andy se le ocurrió una excelente idea para terminar sus verduras e irse a jugar, así que esperó un descuido de Gerda y le empezó a dar las verduras a Frans, el renito devoraba feliz todo cuanto su amigo le daba, Andy sonrió satisfecho al ver el plato vacío por fin.

"Ya terminé Sra. Gerda ¿puedo irme a jugar?" Dijo Andy mientras hacía su cara más angelical.

Gerda volteó y confirmó que efectivamente el plato estaba vacío, el niño estaba muy nervioso de que fuera a descubrirlo, finalmente Gerda habló.

"Muy bien querido puedes irte a jugar"

Andy sonrió feliz al ver que su plan había funcionado y Gerda no sospechaba nada, así que antes de que el ama de llaves cambiara de opinión, el niño se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos seguido de su pequeño reno hacia la oficina de su madre donde se encontraba su tía como Reina sustituta.

"¡Tía Anna!"

"Hola cielo, ¿Ya terminaste de comer?"

"Sí ¿podemos ir al parque Elli y yo?"

"Claro, veré que alguien los lleve"

Justo en ese momento Olaf pasaba por ahí.

"Oh Olaf" Lo llamó la pelirroja.

"¿Si Anna?"

"¿Puedes llevar a los niños al parque?"

"Claro, vamos niños"

Más tarde los pequeños príncipes y el muñeco de nieve caminaban hacia el parque, al verlos venir, algunos padres llamaron a sus hijos y se los llevaron de ahí, si bien Andy ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a que mucha gente se alejaba cuando lo veía no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste, aunque esa tristeza siempre desaparecía cuando veía a sus amigos.

"Hola Andy" Dijo Advin

"Hola Ken, Hola Edvin, ¿A qué juegan?"

"A los piratas" respondió Ken.

"Juego, quiero ser el pirata barba negra y se me ocurre una idea, puedo hacer un barco de hielo para subirnos todos"

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron los niños.

Ellinor por su parte jugaba a hacer pasteles de lodo en compañía de otras niñas pequeñas, mientras Andy no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo que en su imaginación era un barco pirata, aunque en realidad sólo era un pedazo de hielo flotando dentro de una fuente. El pequeño príncipe subió al "bote" en compañía de sus dos amigos y surcaron los 7 mares robando tesoros.

Después de tanta diversión los niños descansaban un poco acostados en el césped.

"Mira Andy es para ti" dijo Ellinor.

Andy abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un pastel de lodo.

"Oh gracias Elli" Dijo tomándolo.

"Cómetelo"

"¿Qué me lo coma?" preguntó Andy sin poder ocultar su asco.

"Sí lo hice con mucho cariño para ti, está muy rico comételo"

Andy había heredado de su mamá la capacidad de hacer sacrificios para no lastimar a los demás, así que por no herir los sentimientos de su prima se dispuso a comer el "rico pastelito"

"Sólo le daré dos mordidas, guardaré lo demás para después" Y diciendo esto dio un par de mordiscos.

"Mmmm"

"¿Te gustó?"

"Mjú, está muy rico"

"Sabía que te gustaría" Y una vez que la niña se alejó canturreando.

Andy escupió el lodo y limpió su lengua con las manos.

"Aggg"

"Andy ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Ken extrañado.

"Ahora te van a salir lombrices en la panza y te van a poner inyecciones" Agregó Edvin.

"No, porque no me lo comí, lo escupí"

"Ken, ya es hora de irnos" dijo la madre de Ken llamando a su hijo.

"Ya me llama mi mamá, adiós amigos"

"Adiós" Respondieron los niños.

"Yo también ya me tengo que ir Andy nos vemos mañana"

"Adiós" Andy permaneció solo en el parque por unos instantes sin poder evitar sentir cierta envidia mirando a sus amigos, los cuales eran tomados en brazos y mimados por sus madres, justo en ese momento Andy volvió a sentir nostalgia y a extrañar a su mamá y comenzó a sollozar.

"Andy ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Olaf mortificado "¿Otra vez te molestaron los niños?"

"No, no es eso Olaf… es que extraño a mi mamá, ya quiero verla, quiero que juegue conmigo y me cargue, y me de mi beso de buenas noches"

"Oh no llores Andy, Elsa pronto volverá, estoy seguro que ella también te extraña a ti" respondió el muñeco de nieve.

"Come más pastel para que no estés triste" agregó su prima acercándole un puñado de lodo.

"No gracias Elli" Respondió Andy alejándose "Ya no me siento mejor"

El trío regresó al palacio y Gerda les dio a los niños un buen baño. Más tarde ambos primos correteaban por los salones, y saltaban en los sillones.

Mientras la reina al fin disfrutaba de un momento de paz sin más anécdotas sobre Hans y su tierna infancia cuando escuchó esa voz que tanto odiaba.

"¿Divertidas anécdotas no lo cree?"

La rubia no respondió, sólo trató de ignorarlo.

"¿Tiene algunas que compartir? O cierto lo olvidaba ¿Qué anécdotas de la infancia puede tener alguien que pasó toda su vida encerrado? Debe ser terrible una vida así ¿No cree Majestad?"

"Sólo está intentando fastidiarte, ignóralo y ser irá" Se decía a sí misma la rubia tratando de controlarse.

"De niños mis hermanos y yo nos divertíamos mucho, ¿usted y Anna se divertían mucho de niñas? cierto, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Ni si quiera se hablaban"

La reina hizo un gran esfuerzo para no ensartar a Hans con unas cuchillas de hielo, no ella no era como él.

"Cambiando de tema, hizo bien en no traer a Andy"

"Tú no eres nadie para decirme si hago algo bien o mal respecto al cuidado de mi hijo"

"Sólo digo que da haberlo traído, mi padre hubiera hallado el gran parecido y hubiera descubierto nuestro secretito"

"Andy no se parece nada a ti"

"No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"

"Tal vez en el exterior hay cierto parecido, pero por dentro por supuesto que no"

"¿Es cierto que el niño tiene poderes?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo"

"Claro que lo es, no me gustaría que mi hijo fuera tratado como una especie de fenómeno"

"No te atrevas a llamar a Andy de ese modo"

"Está bien, calma, calma sólo digo que no quiero que sea tratado así"

"¿Y desde cuando te importa algo que no seas tú mismo?"

"En ciertas ocasiones, como cuando me encargo de súbditos de otro reino mientras su Reina los abandona, o cuando evito que alguien se convierta en asesino en un palacio de hielo o cuando salvo a alguien de que otra persona la mate con un flechazo"

"No te imaginas lo mucho que te odio"

"Sí me lo imagino, recuerda que es mutuo"

"En ocasiones quisiera decirle a tu padre y las demás personas lo que hiciste en los calabozos para que vean la clase de basura que eres y dejes de engañarlos con tu faceta de príncipe honorable"

"Quisiera verte intentarlo, en serio realmente quisiera ver que pases la vergüenza y la humillación de contarles lo que pasó a tantas personas"

La reina odiaba reconocerlo, pero Hans tenía razón, no iba a soportar la humillación de confesar lo que Hans le había hecho.

"Además" Agregó Hans "Nadie te creería ¿Quién iba a creer que tú con esos peligrosos poderes que son temidos en varios reinos iba a permitir que alguien te hiciera algo así? Antes lo hubieras convertido en una estatua de hielo. Así que todos pensarán que fue con tu consentimiento".

No podía creerlo, no lo había pensado de ese modo, pero Hans tenía razón, nadie le iba a creer nunca su versión de cómo habían sido los hechos.

"Sólo aléjate de mí, los asuntos oficiales terminaron y yo me regreso a Arendelle" Y diciendo esto la rubia se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hans sólo la miró alejarse, aunque no lo reconociera, temía de cierto modo que la reina lo delatara con su padre, el viejo Rey estaba muy decepcionado de él, no estaba seguro del todo si realmente pondría en duda las palabras de la reina, aunque por lo visto, él ganaba ese round, estaba seguro de que ahora la reina no se atrevería a contarle a nadie lo que le había hecho.

Y tenía razón, la rubia sólo quería irse de ahí, quería volver a Arendelle, volver a ver a Andy, a Anna y a toda su familia.

"Que tenga buen viaje Reina Elsa" dijo el padre de Hans cuando se preparaban para volver a sus respectivos reinos.

"Le deseo lo mismo Rey Klaus, fue un placer conocerlo por fin"

"El placer fue mío"

"Adiós Majestad, le deseo lo mejor de todo corazón." Dijo Hans al despedirse.

"Igualmente Almirante"

Y diciendo esto la reina se embarcó de regreso a Arendelle deseosa de estrechar en sus brazos a su niño adorado, sólo su familia la haría sentir mejor después de las palabras de Hans.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LOS DEJO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, TAL VEZ LES PAREZCA QUE VA LENTO, PERO UNA DE MIS INTENCIONES ES PRESENTAR A ELSA COMO MAMÁ Y TODAS LAS AVENTURAS QUE PUEDE CONLLEVAR CRIAR A UN HIJO.**

**LOS ESPERO MAÑANA, SUBO UN CAPITULO DIARIO.**

**AQUÍ VAN LOS SALUDOS!**

**ANDREA RODRIGUEZ**

**LINUX129**

**VALUSUPERCHIC**

**JACK**

**VILIANDRA ODETTE**


	20. Chapter 20

**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO FUERA DE SU AGRADO. QUIERO DARLE CRÉDITO A MI HERMANA MENOR PORQUE ALGUNAS COSAS HAN SIDO IDEA SUYA, COMO QUE HANS Y ELSA DISCUTÍAN EN EL BALCÓN, AL FIN ELSA SE VA A REUNIR CON SU HIJITO, YA SE EXTRAÑABAN MUTUAMENTE, ESPEREMOS QUE NO HAYA MÁS CONTRATIEMPOS Y PASEMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY:**

Andy se levantó temprano y no cabía en sí de felicidad porque sus tíos le habían dicho que ese día llegaría su mamá por la mañana, así que el pequeño Príncipe pidió a Gerda si le daba una baño, lo cual era raro ya que usualmente inventaba todo tipo de excusas para no bañarse, pero en esa ocasión Andy quería que su mamá al llegar se sintiera muy orgullosa al verlo tan limpio, se aseguró de lavarse bien detrás de las orejas y de que sus zapatos estuvieran brillosos.

El joven heredero salió a los jardines y comenzó a cortar las flores que desde su punto de vista eran las más hermosas para hacer un ramo para recibir a la reina. Una vez que las seleccionó regresó corriendo al palacio, cuando el jardinero llegara le daría un dolor de cabeza al encontrar los destrozos que el niño había ocasionado.

"Ya estoy listo tía Anna, vamos por mi mamá"

"¿Andy?" preguntaron Anna y Kristoff, al ver al niño tan elegantemente vestido, el cual además tenía el cabello perfectamente peinado y traía puesta la corona que su madre le regaló en su cumpleaños, la reina le había dicho que la corona era para ocasiones especiales, y esta era según su punto de vista, una ocasión muy especial e importante. Incluso Frans el renito estaba arreglado, estaba bañado, perfumado y llevaba un moño en el cuello.

Parecía más que Andy iba a una cita romántica con ese ramo de bellas flores y vestido de ese modo en vez de a reunirse con su madre.

"Andy, estás muy elegante" Dijo su tía.

"Gracias" Dijo el niño ruborizándose "quería estar muy guapo para cuando llegue mi mamá"

"Pues déjame felicitarte porque realmente estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo para agradar a tu mamá"

"Ya quiero verla, la extrañé mucho"

"Y apuesto a que ella te extrañó mucho a ti"

"Vamos tía Anna, vamos tío Kristoff, vamos, vamos"

"Espera, espera campeón un poco más despacio" Dijo el maestro repartidor de hielo mientras el niño los conducía a la salida.

Más tarde se encontraban en los muelles junto con una gran comitiva de recepción en espera de la reina, Andy caminaba de un lado a otro ansioso arreglando su ramo de flores.

"¿Ya falta poco tía?" preguntó el niño por décimo quinta ocasión.

"Espero que si querido"

"Miren allá, ahí viene el Galeón de Arendelle" Dijo uno de los presentes.

Andy volteó lleno de alegría y pudo distinguir un barco a lo lejos, se veía tan pequeño que parecía de juguete, pero conforme avanzaba se hacía cada vez más grande.

Cuando el barco estaba por tocar puerto, Andy corrió para ser el primero en recibir a la reina, pero un gran número de sirvientes y miembros del consejo se aglomeraron cerrándole el paso y bloqueándole la vista, Andy se paró en las puntas de sus pies y alcanzó a distinguir entre las cabezas de las personas una figura con un brillante vestido azul, que empezaba a descender del barco, el niño se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y aunque recibió uno que otro golpe y pisotón accidentales, logró pasar y corrió por la rampa de madera por la que bajaba la reina para ser el primero en recibirla tal como deseaba.

"¡Mami!" Gritó el pequeño heredero mientras saltaba a los brazos de su madre.

"¡Andy!" Exclamó la reina abrazando al niño.

"¡Regresaste!"

"Así es regresé"

"Te extrañé mucho"

"Y yo también a ti, que elegante estás"

"Me puse elegante para recibirte"

"¡Elsa!" Exclamó la pelirroja abrazándola. Mientras se acercaban también Kristoff y Olaf.

"Anna"

"Bienvenida a casa"

"Hola Elsa" Dijo el muñeco de nieve abrazándose a sus piernas.

"Gracias, oh amigos, no saben cuánto los extrañé" Dijo la reina mientras caminaba llevando a Andy en sus brazos.

"¿Recibiste mis besitos?" preguntó el pequeño príncipe de improviso.

"¿Besitos?"

"Sí, todas las noches te mandaba tu beso de buenas noches para que el viento lo llevara contigo"

"Oh Andy que tierno, sí los recibí ¿Y tú recibiste los míos?"

Andy sólo hizo una cara de mortificación ya que no notó recibir esos besos.

"¿No me digas que se perdieron en el mar?"

"A lo mejor me llegaron cuando ya estaba dormido"

"Es lo más probable, ¿Cómo te portaste con tus tíos? Espero que no hayas hecho travesuras".

"Se portó muy bien" dijo Anna "Sólo estuvo un poquito triste, de verdad te extrañó mucho"

"mi tía me cuidó muy bien, pero de todos te extrañé"

"Oh Andy, pero ya no hay necesidad de estar triste mamá está aquí"

"Frans también te extrañó ¿Verdad Frans?"

El renito sólo hizo lo que parecía ser un movimiento afirmativo.

La reina colocó al niño de nuevo en el suelo mientras los miembros del consejo y demás personas le daban la bienvenida mientras avanzaban hacia el palacio, y momentos más tarde después de que Andy le contara sobre lo que hizo durante su ausencia e iba y venía mostrándole los dibujos que hizo, así como las cosas nuevas que aprendió con su maestra, al fin la reina tomaba un pequeño descanso mientras tomaba el té con su hermana y le contaba lo sucedido con Hans así como lo que él le había dicho.

La pelirroja se enfureció y quería retorcerle el cuello a Hans.

"¿Algún día ese hombre irá a salir de nuestras vidas?"

"Eso sería muy difícil, pero al menos espero que no lo veamos por un tiempo"

Y como si las plegarias de la reina hubieran sido escuchadas, en la Islas del sur, el Rey Klaus y Hans regresaban por fin a su hogar sólo para encontrarse con malas noticias, pues al parecer una franja del territorio estaba siendo invadida y el Rey de esa zona, con el cual tenían una alianza solicitaba su apoyo, esto era algo que no afectaba a Arendelle, pues la batalla se libraba muy lejos de sus fronteras.

El Rey se reunió con sus 13 hijos y les explicó la situación:

"La situación es muy delicada, como sabrán el Rey Ivar es un buen amigo mío, su reino y el nuestro han estado en paz durante muchos años, y han salido victoriosos de muchas batallas apoyándose mutuamente, en estos momentos están siendo atacados por un ejército invasor y han solicitado la ayuda de las Islas del Sur"

"Y las Islas del Sur responderán padre" Dijo Viktor, el hermano mayor "Dirigiré un ejército al reino de Baybiron"

"No dudo de tus habilidades ni de tu valentía hijo, el ejército invasor es un enemigo sanguinario y despiadado, quiero enviar a alguien con la suficiente sagacidad mental para ganar esta batalla con el menor derramamiento de sangre, un ataque sorpresa creo que será la solución por lo que pienso enviar al más capaz y astuto de mis hijos"

"Está hablando de mí" Dijo Nikolaus el séptimo príncipe dándole un codazo a Grant el número 9.

"No" Respondió Grant "Se refiere a mí"

"Los dos se equivocan" Agregó Linnus el quinto príncipe "Soy yo quien guiará a nuestra alianza a la victoria"

"Sobre mi cadáver, seré yo quien se convierta en héroe" Objetó William el décimo primer príncipe "mi habilidad con la espada es inigualable"

Momentos después los hermanos se enfrascaban en una ruidosa discusión por decidir quién sería el enviado. Hans por su parte sentía que dadas sus acciones pasadas estaba descartado de ser siquiera considerado para esta misión, por lo que se mantenía alejado de esta conversación.

"Silencio" Dijo el Rey y los príncipes guardaron silencio "Ya he tomado la decisión sobre cuál de mis hijos encargado de llevar a cabo esta misión, así que enviaré a…. Hans".

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo los doce hermanos.

"¿Yo?"

"¿Vas a enviar al sirviente?" preguntó Linnus..

"Envíame a mí" Dijo William ofreciéndose como voluntario.

"¿Cómo mandas a Hans? ¿Quieres acaso que nos deshonre más?" Reclamó Viktor.

"Sí lo envías va a intentar matar al Rey Ivar para quedarse con su reino" Dijo en tono burlón Grant.

"Cállate nunca vuelvas a mencionar eso" Dijo Hans enfrentando a Grant.

"Como si no fuera la primera vez" Replicó Grant.

"Dije que te callaras"

Y ambos hermanos forcejearon en incluso llegaron a los golpes.

"¡Suficiente!" Ordenó el Rey dando un puñetazo a la mesa.

Los dos príncipes cesaron la pelea y todos voltearon a ver a su padre.

"He elegido a su hermano menor porque es el Almirante más capaz del país"

Hans aceptó la misión, si bien sonaba peligrosa, también era una buena oportunidad de conseguir el perdón de su padre, recuperar su título y terminar de lavar su honor.

Así que reunió los preparativos necesarios para el viaje no sin antes ser de nuevo la burla de sus hermanos, la armada estaba lista, si bien Hans era un hábil mentiroso capaz de quitar de en medio a quien fuera para lograr su propio beneficio, también era un Almirante muy capaz y destacado, con alto conocimiento de estrategias militares y de combate.

Y Hans partió dispuesto a conseguir la gloria, esperaba que su plan si saliera bien en esta ocasión, esta vez haría las cosas de forma correcta y repararía sus errores pasados.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, DESPUES DE ANALIZAR LA SITUACIÓN Y DE LEER VARIOS ARGUMENTOS DE PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FANFIC Y DADA LA GRAVEDAD DE LO QUE HANS LE HIZO A ELSA SERÁ MUY DIFICIL QUE ELLA LO PERDONE, POR LO QUE HE DECIDIDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO SEA HELSA, ESPERO QUE MUCHOS NO SE DECEPCIONEN Y DEJEN DE SEGUIR ESTE FANFIC, LES PROMETO QUE CUANDO TERMINE ESTE HARÉ UN FANFIC HELSA.**

**TRATARÉ DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO DURANTE EL FIN DE SEMANA, SI NO ME ES POSIBLE LOS VERÉ EL LUNES ENTONCES SIN FALTA.**

**QUE PASEN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA, SE PORTAN BIEN.**

**QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO MUY ESPECIAL A:**

**LAS HERMANAS SNOW**

**CRYSTAL**

**RITSUNNY**

**TAISHO HANAKO**

**45ELSAFER**


	21. Chapter 21

**WOW! POR FIN SE ME HIZO SUBIR CAPITULO EN SÁBADO, HOLA GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN CHICOS Y CHICAS, DE VERDAD ME DA MUCHO GUSTO QUE ESTE FIC LE ESTÁ GUSTANDO A TANTA GENTE. VAYAMOS AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Unos días después, Andy sentía que su vida volvía a estar completa con su madre de regreso en casa, todo volvía a la normalidad, ella le leía su cuento antes de dormir, se aseguraba que rezara sus oraciones y le daba su beso de buenas noches.

Por las mañanas Andy tomaba clases con su niñera, ya podía dibujar figuras geométricas sencillas, así como contar hasta diez y conocía algunas letras del alfabeto. Y al terminar ya podía jugar con su prima o con Olaf y por supuesto no podía faltar la visita a la oficina de la reina para mostrarle sus logros del día.

"Hola mami"

"Hola Andy"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Andy examinando el montón de cartas y papeles sobre el escritorio.

"Estoy firmando estos documentos muy importantes"

"¿Te ayudo?"

"Te lo agradezco Andy pero eres muy chiquito, esto es trabajo de grandes"

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo?"

"Claro que sí hijito"

"Iré por mis juguetes" Dijo Andy mientras salía corriendo para minutos después volver con un montón de juguetes.

Mientras la reina trabajaba, el niño estaba acostado sobre la alfombra jugando a su lado con su reno de felpa, unos soldaditos de plomo y varios juguetes más, así estuvo Andy jugando solito durante un rato, pero luego se enfadó.

"Mami" Dijo Andy apoyando sus manitas en el escritorio.

"¿Si cielo?"

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

La reina miró el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio aún le faltaban cosas por hacer, pero que más daba, ya las terminaría al día siguiente, por ahora sólo quería pasar tiempo con su hijo.

"Sí, sí quiero hacer un muñeco de nieve Andy vamos" Que más hubiera dado ella por poder darle esta respuesta su hermana cuando eran niñas y le pedía lo mismo.

Minutos después ambos caminaban por los pasillos hacia el salón de bailes.

"Mami, estuve pensando"

"¿En qué hijito?"

"Yo te tengo a ti, y la tía Anna tiene al tío Kristoff y a Elli, y Sven tiene a Frans, ya son amigos, pero el pobrecito Olaf no tiene a nadie, así que se me ocurrió ¿Por qué no le haces un amiguito?"

"Creo que un muñeco de nieve viviente en el castillo es más que suficiente"

"Pero yo creo que Olaf se siente solo"

"¿Tú crees?, bien supongo que podríamos hacerle un compañero"

"¡Sí!"

Madre e hijo llegaron al fin al salón de bailes.

"Haz la magia Andy"

"¿Yo?"

"Sí, ya que fue tu idea mereces ese honor"

Andy lanzó al aire un brillo mágico creando una nevada, minutos después el lugar se encontraba lleno de nieve. Y ambos comenzaron a trabajar en el muñeco de nieve.

"¿Qué te gustaría que fuera niña o niño?" Preguntó la rubia al niño.

"Que sea niña, con un bonito moño en la cabeza"

"Muy bien, creo que ya está terminada, sólo le falta la nariz"

"Yo se la pongo" Dijo Andy sacando una zanahoria de su bolsillo.

"¿Andy por qué llevas una zanahoria en tu bolsillo?"

"Es para Frans, así como el tío Kristoff le da zanahorias a Sven"

La muñequita era muy parecida a Olaf, también tenía un dientito y botones, tenía además un moño en la cabeza y unas coletitas en la cabeza hechas con ramas, similares a los cabellos de Olaf.

"Haz que hable mami, haz que hable"

"Di las palabras mágicas"

"Alakazam"

Entonces la reina agitó su mano sobre la muñequita de nieve para darle vida, creando un brillo mágico.

"¿Qué nombre le pondrás Andy?"

"Hum, que se llame…" Dijo Andy rascando su cabeza para ayudarse a pensar. "Que se llame Susanne"

"Muy bien Susanne despierta"

La muñequita parpadeó y se desentumió para empezar a moverse.

"Hola Susanne yo soy Andy y ella es mi mamá Elsa y somos tus amigos"

"Hola mucho gusto conocerlos, pero ¿Ahora tengo vida?"

"Eso parece" Respondió Andy. "Oh, espera aquí voy a traer a alguien a conocerte" Y diciendo esto Andy se alejó corriendo a gran velocidad llamando al muñeco de nieve "¡Olaf, Olaf! ¿Dónde estás amiguito? ¿Olaf?" Dijo Andy entrando al cuarto de su amigo que estaba acondicionado con muebles de hielo.

"Oh hola Andy ¿Qué pasó?"

"Quiero que conozcas a alguien ven"

"¿A quién?" preguntó Olaf siguiendo al niño.

"Ya lo verás, vamos"

Ambos entraron al salón de bailes.

"Olaf quiero presentarte a Susanne"

"Oh hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos" Dijo el muñeco de nieve abrazando a Susanne.

"De hecho yo no, no me gusta que me toquen, así que suéltame" Dijo enojada la muñequita zafándose de los brazos de Olaf.

"¿Puedo llamarte Sussy?"

"Es Susanne" corrigió la muñequita.

"Creo que algo salió mal, la voy a rehacer" dijo la reina al notar que Susanne rechazaba a Olaf

"No, así es perfecta" Dijo Olaf haciendo cara de bobo. "Ven Sussy te mostraré el castillo" dijo Olaf tomando de la mano a Susanne y llevándola consigo.

"¡Es Susanne!" Oyeron decir a la muñequita mientras la pareja dispareja salía del salón.

Mientras en Baybiron Hans llegaba a su destino, donde su flota se enfrentó a la flota enemiga causando una distracción para que el barco en el que iba él pudiera acercarse sin ser detectado, al parecer el elemento sorpresa estaba funcionando, ya que viajaban por una ruta estrecha sin ser notados, dejaron el barco en el mar y en lanchas continuaron su camino.

"Bien" Dijo Hans a sus subordinados mientras revisaba un mapa del lugar "Nuestra mejor opción será avanzar por las montañas evitando a las tropas enemigas que están en la ciudad.

"Es un excelente plan señor" dijo su general, segundo al mando de los hombres

Luego de remar por largo rato, los hombres llegaron a la playa por espaldas del reino y no había ni señas del enemigo.

Después de recobrar fuerzas, todos estaban listos para seguir con su camino y ayudar a sus aliados.

"Debemos viajar ligeros, lleven sólo lo necesario" dijo el almirante Westergard

Y sus hombres lo siguieron por lo que sería una larga caminata que les tomaría un par de días, pero si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan el factor sorpresa sería indispensable para salir victoriosos.

De vuelta en Arendelle era una tarde fresca y Andy parecía buscar algo con insistencia en su armario.

"¿busca algo en especial Alteza?"

"Si, Kai, estoy buscando un suéter"

"¿Acaso tiene frío Alteza?" Preguntó Kai extrañado.

"No, pero mis amigos dicen que tienen frío y se ponen suéter, yo quiero ser como ellos, también quiero usar suéter"

"Siento decirle que no tiene ninguno, precisamente porque no le da frío y no lo necesita"

"¿Puedes conseguirme uno?"

"Insisto en que no lo necesita, pero ya que eso quiere, veré que puedo hacer Alteza"

Más tarde Kai volvía con el encargo del niño, y tocaba a la puerta.

"El suéter que pidió Alteza, espero que sea de su talla"

"Gracias Kai" Dijo Andy poniéndose el suéter "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Se ve muy bien Alteza"

"Bien, ya estoy listo para salir a jugar con mis amigos, Adiós Kai"

"Que se divierta joven Anders"

Andy corrió hacia la oficina de su madre.

"Mami ¿Puedo salir a jugar al parque?"

"Claro Andy que te acompañen Olaf y Susanne…oye ¿Acaso llevas puesto un suéter?"

"Sí, algunos niños dicen que soy raro porque nunca tengo frío, con este suéter ya no pensarán así"

"Seguramente así será Andy" dijo la reina con tristeza, ya que sabía que se necesitaba mucho más que un suéter para que su hijo fuera aceptado.

Momentos después Andy se encontraba en el parque jugando a las escondidas, el pequeño heredero buscaba un buen lugar para esconderse.

"Perfecto" Dijo Andy saltando y escondiéndose entre un montón de paja que se encontraba apilada sobre una carreta. "Nunca me encontrarán aquí" y efectivamente su escondite era muy bueno, tanto que los otros niños no daban con él, por lo que Andy se empezó a adormilar hasta quedarse profundamente dormido sin percatarse de que la carreta comenzaba a avanzar, el movimiento lejos de despertarlo lo arrulló más.

Momentos después en el parque había un caos cuando el par de muñecos de nieve se percataron de que el heredero estaba desaparecido.

"No aparece, creo que se escondió tan bien que hasta se perdió" dijo el muñeco de nieve tierno

"Todo es culpa tuya, por querer jugar este juego tan poco bien pensado" contesto la muñeca gruñona

"Yo pensé que con que pensáramos donde escondernos seria suficiente"

"Mejor la próxima vez no pienses"

Los histéricos muñecos buscaron al niño por los alrededores sin tener éxito, algunos ciudadanos al percatarse de lo sucedido se unieron a la búsqueda con el mismo resultado. ¿Qué cuentas le iban a dar a la reina?

Mientras lejos de ahí, Andy despertó cuando el granjero comenzó a quitar la paja y al ver a un desconocido se asustó y bajó de la carreta alejándose de ahí a toda prisa, el niño comenzó a correr sin reconocer donde se encontraba y comenzó a llorar al verse solo, pero recordó lo que le había dicho su tía de que los niños que se pierden deben quedarse sentados y esperar a que su mamá los encontrara, así que dejó de correr y se sentó sobre una piedra a esperar a que su mamá viniera por él, sólo esperaba que no tardara demasiado en hacerlo.

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO ¿ANDY SE HABRÁ PERDIDO PARA SIEMPRE? ¿IRA A CAER EN GARRAS DE LOS SERES OSCUROS? HABRA QUE AVERIGUARLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO, MAÑANA ME SERÁ IMPOSIBLE ACTUALIZAR PERO LOS ESPERO EL LUNES SIN FALTA. RESPECTO A SUSANNE, ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA PONER UNA PAREJA DISPAREJA COMO ESAS DE OTRAS CARICATURAS, QUE DESPUES DE TODO LAS COSAS RESULTAN BIEN ENTRE ELLOS Y SE QUIEREN MUCHO, PERO SI LO PREFIEREN PUEDO CAMBIARLA A QUE SEA TIERNA COMO OLAF.**

**ATENTAMENTE**

**SU AMIGA MADAME PURPLE**

**Y NO SE ME OLVIDAN SUS SALUDOS, EN ESTA OCASIÓN MADO SALUDOS PARA:**

**ZHIZU-2**

**LANCE**

**CABALLEROGTICO**

**F**

**Y EN ESPECIAL A VANILLA BUTTER, UN CHICO AMERICANO QUE SIGUE MI FIC CON AYUDA DEL TRADUCTOR GOOGLE.**

**QUE TENGAN TODOS UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA.**


	22. Chapter 22

En el palacio, el par de muñecos de nieve no se atrevía a darle la noticia de lo sucedido a la reina mientras avanzaban nerviosamente por los pasillos en dirección a su oficina para informarle que Andy estaba desaparecido, al llegar a la puerta ambos se detuvieron.

"Muy bien, tú serás quien le diga" Dijo Susanne a Olaf.

"¿Por qué yo? Mejor dícelo tú"

"¿Decirme qué?" Preguntó la reina abriendo la puerta de improviso, provocando que ambos muñecos de nieve se abrazaran por el susto, aunque luego Susanne soltara a Olaf aparentando que ese abrazo nunca sucedió.

"Olaf tiene algo que decirte" Dijo Susanne señalando a Olaf.

"¿Qué es Olaf?"

"Bien… pues…."

"Espero que no te hayas metido en líos"

"No, no se trata de mí… es Andy"

La expresión de la reina cambio a preocupada.

"¿Qué sucede con él? ¿Está bien?"

"No lo sabemos" Agregó Susanne.

"¿Cómo que no lo saben?"

"Es que Andy no aparece" dijo la muñequita.

"¿Andy está perdido?" preguntó la reina histéricamente mientras se formaba una gran ventisca a su alrededor.

"Siento decir que sí, perdónanos" Suplicó el muñeco de nieve.

"Lo buscamos por todas partes pero no lo encontramos, es como si hubiera desaparecido"

"Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrarlo, podría estar herido, o pudieron haberlo secuestrado o tal vez… Hans… ¡Capitán!" Dijo la reina llamando al capitán de la guardia "Que ningún barco zarpe hasta que yo lo autorice"

"Como ordene Majestad"

"¡Elsa!" Gritó Anna al notar la ventisca dentro del palacio "¿Qué sucede?"

"Andy está desaparecido"

"¿Qué?"

"Anna te dejo a cargo durante mi ausencia"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A buscar a mi hijo"

"Yo iré contigo" Dijo Kristoff "Reuniré a varios hombres y saldremos a buscarlo, sólo tiene 4 años, no pudo ir muy lejos"

"Nosotros también vamos" Agregó al mismo tiempo el par de muñecos de nieve.

Mientras Andy se encontraba lejos del palacio sentado sobre una piedra esperando que su mamá lo encontrara, empezaba a oscurecer y el niño nunca se había sentido tan solo, cuando escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la oscuridad, al parecer había alguien escondido observándolo.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó el pequeño príncipe nervioso.

No hubo respuesta, así que valientemente decidió acercarse un poco, cuando notó una figura que se acercaba. Andy retrocedió pero para aumentar su terror, la extraña creatura saltó sobre él gritando.

"¡Buuuu!"

Y ambos rodaron por el suelo, confundido Andy vio que sólo se trataba de una niña de su misma edad.

"¡Casi haces que me muera del susto!" reclamó el heredero poniéndose de pie.

"Pero no lo hiciste, debiste ver tu cara" Respondió la niña riendo a carcajadas.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Me llamo Birgit ¿Y tú?"

"Yo soy Andy"

"¿Por qué estabas llorando?"

"Porque me perdí, y mi mamá tarda mucho en encontrarme"

En ese momento los niños se asustaron por el sonido y el resplandor de un relámpago que cayó lejos.

"Va a llover, puedes quedarte conmigo para que no te mojes, vamos"

Pero el niño no se movía de su lugar.

"Mi mamá me ha dicho que no vaya con desconocidos"

"Pero ya te dije mi nombre y tú me dijiste el tuyo, ya no somos desconocidos"

Andy sonrió ante esta lógica y siguió a la niña, al llegar a la luz notó que la niña estaba un poco sucia y su ropa estaba rota y muy remendada, pero aun así a él le pareció que se trataba de la niña más bonita que jamás había visto. Birgit por su parte notó que el niño estaba muy bien vestido y limpio, su ropa no tenía ningún parche.

Ambos caminaron por las calles y Birgit sintió frío y se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor. Andy se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Un poquito, pero ya casi llegamos a mi casa"

"Toma, ponte esto" Dijo Andy quitándose el suéter y pasándoselo a ella.

"Gracias, pero no quiero que tú tengas frío"

"Yo no tengo frío, tómalo, tú lo necesitas"

"Gracias" Dijo la niña poniéndose el suéter, ciertamente le parecía que Andy era el niño más lindo y amable que había conocido.

Minutos después se detenían frente a la puerta de una vieja y destartalada casa, justo en ese momento afuera comenzaba a llover.

"Mami ya llegué"

"Birgit ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenías preocupada"

"Traje una amigo"

En ese momento la mujer se percató de la presencia del niño que sonreía tímidamente.

"Se llama Andy, se perdió y su mamá tarda mucho en encontrarlo, le dije que se podía quedar con nosotros para que no se mojara"

"Válgame Dios, ¿Te perdiste encanto? ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Andy"

"Muy bien ¿Y cómo se llaman tus papás?"

"Yo no tengo papá, pero mi mamá se llama Elsa"

"¿Sabes dónde vives?"

"En el castillo"

"¿Eres el hijo de la reina? ¿El príncipe?"

"Sí, y ya quiero ver a mi mamá"

"Pues creo que eso tendrá que esperar encanto, el castillo queda lejos y se aproxima una gran tormenta, pero te prometo que mañana temprano te llevaré con tu mamá, por ahora tendrás que dormir aquí."

Andy sonrió satisfecho con esta respuesta.

"Ven Andy vamos a cenar" Dijo la niña llamándolo.

El niño corrió al lado de su nueva amiga para compartir un vaso de leche y un pedazo de pan.

"Muy bien niños, es hora de dormir"

"Ven Andy tú dormirás conmigo" Exclamó feliz la niña llevándolo de la mano.

"Tus manos están muy frías, ven, acércalas al fuego" dijo Birgit mientras hacía que Andy acercara sus manitas al fuego y las frotaba para que entrara en calor.

"Gracias, pero no te preocupes, mis manos siempre están frías, ya que no somos desconocidos te mostraré algo, pero debes prometerme que no te vas a asustar ni querrás dejar de ser mi amiga"

"Lo prometo"

"Mira esto" Dijo Andy sonriendo y creando un poco de nieve.

"¡Es asombroso! ¿Cómo haces eso?"

"No lo sé, siempre he podido, y espera a que veas lo que puede hacer mi mamá"

"¡Sí! Vamos a entrar al castillo"

"¿Y tu papá dónde está?"

"Yo no tengo papá" Respondió la niña triste "Se fue al cielo"

"Yo tampoco tengo papá"

"Bueno, creo que estamos iguales" agregó la niña bostezando. "ven, vamos a dormir"

Andy se acomodó en la cama al lado de la niña.

"Buenas noches Andy"

"Buenas noches"

La niña se quedó dormida abrazándolo, minutos después también el joven príncipe se durmió pensando en su familia.

Mientras lejos de ahí su familia continuaba la búsqueda incluso con la fuerte lluvia.

"¡Andyyyyy!" Gritaba su tío mientras iba montado en Sven dirigiendo la búsqueda.

Los guardias revisaban casa por casa sin dar con el niño.

"¡Andyyyyy! ¡Hijitoooo!" No hubo respuesta. "Oh Andy, sólo espero que estés bien, si Hans se atrevió a hacerte daño lo voy a". Dijo la reina enojada formando unas cuchillas de hielo.

La búsqueda continuó sin éxito hasta las primeras horas de la madrugada, exhaustos e incluso algunos con gripa, volvieron al castillo a recobrar energías.

A cientos de Kilómetros de ahí, Hans y su grupo de soldados avanzaban para llegar por sorpresa cuando fueron emboscados por un número superior de enemigos que lentamente los rodeaba, el plan había fallado, habían sido descubiertos.

"Fue un honor servir a su lado Almirante" Dijo su general segundo al mando.

"Este no es el final, ¡Ataquen!"

Y comenzó a librarse una gran batalla, si bien Hans tenía faceta de vil criminal, también tenía otra muy distinta a la que sus enemigos en Arendelle habían visto, que era la de hábil soldado y líder nato, a pesar de estar en desventaja, el pequeño grupo comenzó a abrirse paso entre las fuerzas enemigas y terminaron por derrotarlas.

Pero antes de que pudieran festejar esta victoria, un grupo de soldados enemigos aún mayor venía avanzando hacia ellos.

"Tal vez debamos rendirnos" Sugirió un soldado de menor rango.

"No, si morimos moriremos con honor" Dijo Hans sacando su espada, los demás lo imitaron.

De vuelta en Arendelle por la mañana, Andy despertó un poco desconcertado al verse en un lugar desconocido, pero luego recordó lo sucedido. Después de desayunar, Andy en compañía de Birgit y la mamá de ella avanzaban de vuelta al castillo, los niños iban jugueteando por las calles.

"¡Alto ahí!" Gritó un grupo de guardias dirigiéndose a la mujer "¿A dónde se dirige con ese niño? Queda arrestada por secuestrar al Príncipe"

"¿Qué? No yo no…" dijo nerviosa la señora.

"Esperen" dijo Andy interponiéndose "Ella no me robó, yo me perdí jugando y la señora me ayudó, me dejó dormir en su casa y me dio de comer y ahora me lleva de regreso con mi mamá"

"Muy bien su Alteza, entonces sólo los escoltaremos al palacio"

"¿Quién es su Alteza?" preguntó Birgit a Andy.

"Pues yo"

"¿Y por qué te dicen así?"

"Pues porque…" Andy no supo que responder a esa pregunta, todos le decían así pero no se había puesto a pensar por qué. "Porque sí" terminó Andy.

"Ohhh" Respondió la niña, al parecer esa respuesta fue muy informativa.

Momentos después.

"¡Llegamos, aquí es mi casa!" gritó Andy feliz al verse de nuevo en el castillo.

"Woww, ¿aquí vives? Es enoooorme" dijo la niña maravillándose con el palacio.

"Achuuu" un estornudo retumbó por el salón.

"Salud Kai" dijo educadamente Andy.

"Gracias joven Anders" respondió Kai sonando su nariz sin percatarse de que el niño había vuelto.

Unos segundos después Kai reaccionó.

"Joven Anders, ha vuelto, oh gracias a Dios" dijo el mayordomo levantando al niño en el aire y abrazándolo. "Espere a que su madre lo sepa, ha estado muy preocupada"

"Kai, me asfixias"

"Oh lo siento Alteza, venga lo llevaré con su madre"

Andy en compañía de sus nuevas amigas avanzaron por los pasillos y al ir avanzando notó que su tío y varias personas más estaban enfermas.

"Tío Kristoff, tía Anna"

"¿Andy?"

Ambos lo abrazaron.

"Que gusto nos da ver que estás bien"

"¡Andy!"

"Olaf, Sussy, los extrañé" dijo el niño abrazándolos.

"Achuuu" estornudó su tío.

"Oigan ¿Por qué todo el mundo está enfermo?"

"Es por la lluvia, todos salieron a buscarte" respondió Anna.

"¿Se enfermaron por mí?"

"Vale la pena por ciertas personas" agregó Olaf.

Mientras en la oficina de la reina.

"Tiene que dormir un poco Majestad, no ha dormido en horas"

"No tengo tiempo para dormir Gerda, debo encontrar a mi hijo, podría estar herido, tal vez esté solo y con miedo… que buena madre resulté ser"

"No diga eso Majestad, usted es una excelente madre"

"No, no lo soy, si lo fuera nada de esto habría pasado, Andy es mi responsabilidad, y todo esto es mi culpa, cuando él era bebé le prometí que nunca permitiría que nada malo le pasara y no cumplí con mi promesa"

"Oh Majestad, aun cuando quisiéramos proteger a nuestros hijos de todo y de todos, hay situaciones que escapan de nuestro control, hay cosas que están fuera de nuestras manos, incluso para una reina con grandes poderes mágicos, usted hace cuánto puede y más por Andy, él la adora y estoy segura de que aparecerá".

"Gracias por tus palabras Gerda, me hacen sentir mejor, es sólo que Andy, bueno pues él es todo para mí y yo no podría vivir sin él, sólo quisiera oír de nuevo su vocecita" dijo la reina suspirando.

"¡Mami!"

"¡¿Andy?!"

"Oh hijito estaba tan preocupara, ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?" Dijo la rubia mientras revisaba al niño.

"Estoy bien"

"¿Dónde te habías metido? Te buscamos por todas partes"

"Ayer estaba jugando a las escondidas y me escondí arriba de una carreta y me quedé dormido, y creo que la carreta me llevó muy lejos, al principio tuve miedo y lloré y me senté a esperar a que me encontrarás, como dijo la tía Anna que deben hacer los niños que se pierden, pero se hizo de noche y no llegabas por mí, pero mi amiga Birgit me llevó a su casa, su mamá me cuidó y me dio de comer, y dormí en su casa y hoy me trajo de regreso"

La reina se percató entonces de la presencia de la mujer y de la niña.

"No sé cómo podré pagarle todo lo que hizo por mi hijo"

"Ni lo mencione Majestad, lo hicimos con mucho gusto"

"Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ustedes"

"Nada Majestad, lo hicimos desinteresadamente, es lo que cualquier persona que se preocupa por sus semejantes hubiera hecho, creo que ya debemos retirarnos, adiós Majestad, Alteza, fue un honor conocerlos"

"Adiós Andy"

"Adiós Birgit"

Ambos observaron mientras la mujer y su hija se alejaban.

"Mami, hay que ayudar a Birgit y a su mamá, ellas son muy pobres, Birgit tampoco tiene papá, ellas me ayudaron"

La reina reflexionó en las palabras de Andy y llamó a la mujer.

"Espere, no se vayan, al parecer Andy no quiere separarse de su hija, ¿Le interesaría un trabajo aquí en el castillo?"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Sí es en serio"

"Oh gracias Majestad si me interesaría"

"Bien le diré a Gerda para que le dé un uniforme y le asigne actividades"

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron los niños felices.

Ahora Andy tenía una nueva amiga ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez en el futuro sería más que sólo su amiga.

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUES

"¡Elsa!" Gritó Anna.

"¿Qué sucede Anna?"

"Es Hans"

"¿Está aquí?"

"No, llegó una carta de las islas del sur, al parecer está muerto"

"¿Qué?"

**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO ¿ESTARÁ HANS REALMENTE MUERTO? LOS ESPERO MAÑANA PARA AVERGURARLO.**


	23. Chapter 23

**HOLA A TODOS, ESPERO NO HABERLOS DEJADO DEMASIADO EN SUSPENSO SOBRE HANS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

"¡Elsa!" Gritó Anna.

"¿Qué sucede Anna?"

"Es Hans"

"¿Está aquí?"

"No, llegó una carta de las islas del sur, al parecer está muerto"

"¿Qué?"

"Según lo que dice la carta un reino aliado de las Islas del Sur estaba siendo atacado por unos invasores y lo enviaron a ayudar, pero el enemigo les tendió una emboscada."

Las dos hermanas se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Anna rompiendo el silencio "Cuando dije que quería que ese hombre saliera de nuestras vidas, no era esto a lo que me refería"

"Lo sé, sé que nos ocasionó mucho daño y que ni siquiera dio la más mínima señal de estar arrepentido… pero… sólo espero que Dios se apiade de su alma"

"La verdad no siento esa gran satisfacción que creí que sentiría cuando ese hombre muriera"

"Ni yo, es decir, durante varios años odié a Hans, pero ahora que está muerto no puedo evitar sentir cierta tristeza por su familia, deben estar devastados"

"¿Le dirás a Andy?"

"No lo sé"

"Sea como sea, era su padre"

"Lo sé" Respondió la reina suspirando. "Pero Andy es muy joven todavía como para tratar con él un tema tan delicado como la muerte".

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero habrá que decirle tarde o temprano"

Mientras en Baybiron, los miembros de la familia real fueron hechos prisioneros por los malvados invasores, los cuales se proclamaron como ganadores y ahora vienen a reclamar su trofeo, la cabeza del Rey.

"Todo ha salido de acuerdo a mi plan, que lástima que sus estrategias no pudieron salvarlos de su cruel destino" dijo Galder, el líder de los invasores mientras le acercaba su espada al cuello del rey. "Ni siquiera tus hijos, los llamados mejores guerreros de Baybiron pudieron hacer algo al respecto"

"Aun no puedo creer tu traición, tu Rey y yo éramos aliados muy poderosos. En nuestra juventud peleamos juntos, sangramos juntos, pero más que nada, solíamos ser amigos" Replicó el Rey Ivar.

"¿Amigos? ¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar siquiera esa palabra?" mientras dice esto suelta una bofetada al monarca vencido

"Déjalo, miserable cobarde" dijo Ragnar, el heredero al trono tratando de liberarse de sus captores, los cuales de inmediato le dan un fuerte golpe en el estómago sacándole el aire y dejándolo fuera de combate.

"¿Si eran tan amigos, entonces qué paso cuando se les pidió ayuda para dominar a los reinos del Norte? ¿Acaso no se rehusaron a ir a la batalla con nosotros? Por su culpa nuestro ejército tuvo muchas bajas y sufrimos una aparatosa derrota"

"Esa fue una demencia total, no había posibilidades de ganar, ese reino tiene un gran ejército y es uno de los más poderosos en combate. Ni juntos hubiéramos podido derrotarlos, además no había motivos para hacerlo, solo fue un capricho de tu rey"

"Pues ahora quien tiene un capricho soy yo y mi capricho es matarte" Galder levanta su espada y se prepara para degollar al rey  
Los príncipes Ragnar y Bera se jalan tratando de ayudar a su padre, sin conseguirlo. Cuando el malvado hombre cambia de opinión y tiene una idea aún más perversa.

"Pienso que eso sería demasiado fácil, tu sufrimiento sería casi nulo, y yo quiero que sufras de la peor manera. Es por eso que primero terminaré con las vidas de tu familia, de uno por uno y te haré observar como los mato"

Acercan las espadas al cuello de sus hijos y su esposa y están a punto de terminar con las vidas de los cuatro. Cuando en eso, afuera del salón del trono se oye un enfrentamiento de espadas.

"¿Qué está pasando afuera?" pregunta Galder a sus hombres

"No lo sé mi Señor"

"Pues ve a averiguarlo, no te quedes aquí parado como estatua" dijo lanzándolo contra la puerta

Un momento después el hombre regresa con una apariencia extraña y con la mano en el estómago.

"Nos emboscaron señor" y cae al suelo muerto por una herida

"¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mis ejecuciones?" grita Galder furioso.

"Yo, el almirante Westerguard, príncipe de las islas del sur"

"¿Tú otra vez? Creí que mis hombres habían acabado contigo hace días"

"No creas en todo lo que llega a tus oídos, las apariencias pueden engañar" dijo mientras alzaba su espada y se lanzaba contra él "ahora deja de atormentar a esta gente que no se puede defender y enfréntame a mí si eres hombre"

"Nadie cuestiona mi honor, acepto tu duelo" corre hacia él y comienzan un reñido duelo a espada.

"Eres bueno con la espada, con razón fuiste a Arendelle a acabar con su reina, Oh, ya sé por qué quieres evitar que mate al rey, para hacerlo tú mismo y quedarte con su trono, pero primero debes quedar ante todos como un héroe, ¿no es así?"

Estas palabras hicieron que Hans se enfureciera, perdiera la concentración y como resultado la espada de su rival le hace una herida en el hombro.

Los prisioneros se preocupan de pensar que su última esperanza pueda extinguirse. Pero Hans no se da por vencido y continua el duelo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Eres un monstruo y lo sabes Hans, todavía peor de lo que yo soy, eres un criminal, sólo que ahora quieres morir como un héroe" dijo Galder provocando al joven nuevamente.

Hans recuerda las palabras que le dijo a la Reina Elsa en el palacio de hielo _No sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es._ Irónicamente ahora era él a quien llamaban de este modo.

"Sé que estás haciendo esto para redimirte" Continuó Galder "pero ambos sabemos que sin importar qué, siempre vas a ser una deshonra para tu familia".

Continúan la batalla, la cual está muy pareja, pero pronto el malvado invasor logra desarmar a su rival, el cual se enfocó mucho en la ira que le provocaban sus palabras y descuidó sus flancos.

"Ahora muere por haberme retado, sólo eres un tonto criminal que nunca ha logrado nada de lo que se propone, sin importar de que bando estés siempre serás derrotado ¿Por qué esta vez habría de ser diferente?" levanta su espada para degollar a Hans.

Pero en eso el joven príncipe saca una daga que escondía por fuera de su bota y se la encaja en el abdomen causando de inmediato una herida mortal. El hombre herido suelta su espada y retrocede sin fijarse y termina cayendo por una ventana del palacio.

Hans libera a los príncipes e Baybiron y cuando los hombres invasores se ven sin líder salen huyendo del lugar, dejando a la familia real libres al fin. Todos están en deuda con Hans, ha salvado sus vidas, ha salvado a todo su reino.

La familia real se acerca al joven llenos de gratitud, pero es entonces que Hans siente el dolor de su herida y por la sangre que ha perdido cae al piso desmayado.

"Llévenlo a la habitación de huéspedes y llamen a un doctor" ordeno el rey Ivar  
Hans es curado por el medico real, el cual le limpia la herida y se la cose.

"Se pondrá bien, solo necesita reposo y cuidados" dice el medico a los miembros de la realeza

"Yo cuidare de él, me asegurare de que este bien" dijo la hija del rey, la princesa Liv.

Mientras en su inconciencia Hans comienza a alucinar y sus mayores temores se hacen realidad frente a él.

En sus visiones ve a sus hermanos como unos gigantes burlándose de él y metiéndolo en problemas con su padre, también ve a Ana como una estatua de hielo viviente que lo persigue, ve a malvavisco que lo devora de un bocado.

Por ultimo ve el calabozo de Arendelle, lugar donde se llevó a cabo otro de sus crímenes, ese que nadie salvo la reina Elsa conoce, pero en esta ocasión él es quien es prisionero y está encadenado al suelo, mientras emerge una malvada Elsa que lo atraviesa con unas cuchillas de hielo y junto a ella está el pequeño Andy, que es igual de malvado que su mamá y le lanza la cuchilla que lo remata. Todo a su alrededor gira como un remolino y es entonces que despierta.

"¡NO!" grita Hans bañado en sudor "¡aléjense de mí!"

"Tranquilo, es por la fiebre, tuviste unas alucinaciones" dice la princesa mientras le acerca un vaso de agua

"No eran alucinaciones, eran mis miedos y remordimientos tomando forma ante mis ojos. Tenía razón ese hombre, soy un monstruo"

"Bueno, hoy salvaste muchas vidas con tus nobles acciones, incluyendo la mía"

"Ese era mi deber, no hice nada que merezca honores, no después de cómo me he comportado con algunas personas" dijo el pelirrojo con lágrimas en los ojos "les he hecho tanto daño que ahora dudo mucho que algún día puedan perdonarme, sobre todo porque soy indigno de ese perdón"

"¿Y por qué no inicias una nueva vida, lejos de todo eso? Nunca es demasiado tarde para cambiar y hacer lo correcto"

"¿Tú crees?

"Estoy segura" dijo la joven tomando su mano con afecto.

Ante esto Hans se sorprende, jamás pensó que alguien pudiera sentir el mínimo afecto por él luego de las cosas terribles que había causado.

"Gracias"

El tiempo pasa, el ejército de Baybiron en unión con el de las Islas del Sur ha derrotado al enemigo y Hans se recupera con cada día que pasa bajo el cuidado de la princesa, que cada vez se muestra más interesada en el joven sureño, el sentimiento es reciproco, ya que Hans siente que al lado de la tierna princesa no importa lo que antes hizo o fue, lo único que realmente importa es el aquí y el ahora.

Una vez que Hans se siente tan recuperado como para caminar sale a dar un paseo por los hermosos jardines del castillo.

La joven princesa también se encuentra en el jardín y al verlo, camina hacia él fingiendo que no lo había notado.

"Oh hola Hans, no te había visto ¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"Muy bien alteza ¿y usted?"

"Bien, pero ya te dije que puedes llamarme Liv, no es necesario usar títulos, estamos en confianza. Y debo admitir que no hay nadie en quién confié más que en ti Hans"

"Gracias, yo también te estimo mucho Liv, no había tenido buenos amigos desde que sucedió todo eso del asunto en Arendelle, me alegra que tú si lo seas"

"Espero no importunarte con esta pregunta, pero ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sucedió allá?

"Digamos que ser rey se volvió un capricho para mí, quería serlo a cualquier costa, incluso por sobre la vida de dos chicas inocentes cuyo único crimen fue recibirme en su casa como un amigo, sin saber que en realidad estaban confiando en un monstruo"

"No eres un monstruo Hans, todos cometemos errores, aprender de ellos nos da fortaleza y nos ayuda a convertirnos en mejores personas"

"Eres muy buena conmigo Liv, no me lo merezco"

"Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad"

"Oye ¿te digo algo un poco loco?"

"La locura me encanta"

"Siempre he querido preparar el sándwich más alto del mundo, ¿lo intentamos?"

"¿En serio? Yo también, me encantan los sándwiches, es mi comida favorita"

"La mía también"

"Vamos pues a preparar ese sándwich gigante"

Ambos entran en la cocina con unos gorros de chefs y sacan de la bodega lo necesario para el legendario sándwich. Pasan toda la tarde platicando y preparando el apetitoso bocadillo, al pasar por afuera los reyes lo notan y no pueden menos que sonreír de ver que su hija finalmente ha encontrado lo que parece ser el verdadero amor.

Aunque ambos se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro no se han atrevido a confesarse sus sentimientos, hasta que cierto día que a la mañana siguiente Hans se reúne con la princesa en la puerta del castillo y la encuentra con unos empleados que preparan un carruaje.

"Hola Hans, buenos días" dice acercándose rápido a él

"¿Vas a salir? Creo que escuche mal entonces, yo creí que querías verme aquí"

"Pues claro que quería verte, vamos a salir los dos"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro, ¿Qué acaso no quieres conocer el lugar?"

"Claro que sí, eso me encantaría"

"Vamos pues"

Ambos príncipes suben al carruaje y avanzan por la villa que conforma el hermoso reino. Los dos están tan locos que van medio asomados por las ventanas. La gente del pueblo, al ver que pasa por las calles el carruaje real, reverencian en muestra de respeto.

Los príncipes llegan a la plaza y Hans es tratado como un héroe, todo el mundo lo quiere saludar y le agradecen por lo que hizo por su hogar.

"¿Lo ves Hans? Nadie aquí piensa que tú seas un monstruo" le dijo la bella princesa mientras lo tomaba de la mano para recorrer el lugar "y yo menos que nadie"

Pasaron la tarde en la plaza, subiéndose a los árboles y retándose mutuamente a ver quién subía más rápido y más alto. Luego estuvieron conviviendo con la gente que tanto los quería a los dos y para acabar el día la princesa dio un importante aviso.

"Están todos cordialmente invitados al baile por la victoria que se llevara a cabo mañana por la noche. Nuestros últimos soldados han regresado a casa y es un buen momento para celebrar su valentía, sobre todo contaremos con la presencia de nuestro invitado de honor, el príncipe Hans de las islas del sur"

Todos los ahí presentes aplauden al príncipe en cuanto escuchan su nombre y esto hace que al joven se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas. Al caer la noche las personas comienzan a retirarse a sus casas.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos también" dice la joven llamando su carruaje "en casa no les gusta que llegue tan tarde"

Mientras Hans compra el más hermoso ramo de flores que pudo encontrar y lo guarda hasta el momento perfecto para dárselo a la linda chica.

De nuevo suben al carruaje y se alejan de vuelta al castillo, durante el camino hay algunas piedras mal acomodadas y por el movimiento ambos príncipes se apoyan constantemente uno en el otro.

Así van todo el camino y antes de entrar en el castillo, cuando quedan lo más cerca posible Hans aprovecha la oportunidad y decide expresarse abiertamente ante la chica que lo acompaña.

"Liv, ¿con quién iras al baile?"

"Oh, pues no lo sé, he tenido algunas ofertas, pero la verdad aun no me decido por ninguno"

"¿Crees que esto podría ayudarte en tu decisión?" el pelirrojo saca el ramo de flores y lo pone frente a ella

"Oh Hans, ¿estas proponiéndote como mi pareja?"

"¿Qué dices me aceptas?"

La respuesta de la joven no es verbal, recibe el ramo y le da un beso en la mejilla a su guapo acompañante.

"Por toda mi vida Hans"

Luego se queda recargada en su pecho y él le da un abrazo y agrega.

"Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida"

Hans pensó que tal vez Liv tenía razón, quizás era momento de empezar de nuevo, era hora de dejar en paz a la reina de Arendelle y su familia y permitirle que criara a Andy sola tal como ella quería, le pediría que le permitiera seguir viéndolo pero respetando sus términos y condiciones, aun cuando uno de estos era ocultarle a Andy el parentesco que los unía.

Luego de esto los jóvenes príncipes se ven como pareja, no solo para el baile sino de una forma todavía más romántica.

**WOW HANS PARECE HABER CAMBIADO Y ENCONTRADO EL AMOR VERDADERO ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUERA DE SU AGRADO Y AQUÍ VAN SUS SALUDOS CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA:**

**JDAY C**

**ROSALINDA1601**

**MARICELO717**

**NOONE00**

**ROSE**

**SAMMY HEROES**

**MADREADER-ABY**


	24. Chapter 24

**HOLA A TODOS, SE ME HIZO UN POCO TARDE PARA SUBIR CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE:**

El día del baile Hans estaba muy nervioso, no solo iba a bailar con la chica de sus sueños, si no que además iba a volver a ver a sus padres luego de su victoria, las posibilidades de que le devolvieran su titulo eran enormes y sus nervios aumentaron cuando comenzaron a llegar los barcos.

Al caer la noche los invitados comienzan a llegar los invitados, incluyendo al rey y la reina de las islas del sur, los cuales son recibidos por su hijo y su hermosa acompañante.

"Bienvenidos a Baybiron Majestades" dice la joven princesa inclinándose ante ellos

"Es un alivio verla con vida alteza, en verdad nos preocupaba su bienestar y el de su familia" contesta el monarca

"Todos estamos a salvo señor, gracias a la valentía de su hijo" agrega la princesa

"Sabia que no me decepcionarías muchacho, fue por eso que te mande a ti exclusivamente" dice el rey tomando del hombro al pelirrojo

"Gracias padre, yo solo hice lo que tú hubieras hecho, lo que me enseñaste"

"Y por tu gran victoria, me complace devolverte en esta noche y para siempre, tu titulo de príncipe"

"Eso me honra padre, se lo agradezco en verdad"

"Bueno ¿y por qué no para festejar vamos todos a unirnos al baile?" dice la reina sureña

"Claro, vamos a enseñarles a los de este país como se baila en el sur" dice el rey ofreciéndole el brazo a su reina

Y seguidos por los jóvenes ambas parejas llegan al salón de baile y pasan una esplendida noche festejando que tantas vidas fueron salvadas con esa victoria. Hans les cuenta a sus padres sobre sus sentimientos por Liv y éstos aceptan darle su bendición para casarse con ella.

Luego del baile Hans y la Princesa Liv siguen viéndose como pareja, y conforme siguen pasando los días se llevan mejor y mejor. Para saber más uno sobre el otro, Hans y Liv juegan el juego de las 20 preguntas.

"Dime linda ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?" preguntó Hans.

"Azul rey, ¿y el tuyo?"

"Que casualidad, también me encanta ese mismo color

"No me sorprende en lo absoluto, ese color es hermoso" dice mientras junta su nariz con la de él "sigo yo ¿Cuál es tu estación del año favorita?"

"Primavera"

"La mía también"

Acabando el juego los dos enamorados se dan cuenta de que, como si fuera cosa del destino, ambos están sincronizados.

"Tenemos tantas cosas en común que apenas puedo creerlo"

"Si, el mismo personaje histórico favorito, la misma pieza de música, los mismos libros, los mismos pasatiempos"

"Si, a los dos nos encanta salir a cabalgar, mirar las puestas de sol, eso sin mencionar que nos encanta practicar malabares con la vajilla"

"Je je" ríe la joven mientras se recarga en su hombro "además de que nos da sueño en el mismo momento y nos despertamos a la misma hora"

"Hace mucho que he estado buscando a alguien que sea mi media naranja y si disculpas mi atrevimiento me alegra tanto que lo seas tú"

"A mi también me alegra que tú seas mi príncipe azul"

Luego de que Hans por medio de una carta contara con el permiso de sus padres para desposar a la princesa el pelirrojo se dirige a la presencia de los reyes para pedirles la mano de su hija, de otorgársela esta más que decidido a ser un hombre totalmente cambiado para su futura esposa.

Pero algo le molesta, recordar las palabras de Elsa cuando se opuso a su boda con Ana _–"No te puedes enamorar tan pronto"_-. Aunque ¿qué podía saber del amor esa mujer que más de la mitad de su vida había estado encerrada en su cuarto?, ella no entendía que el amor se basa sólo en conocer bien a una persona, sino preocuparte por ese alguien, entenderla y sobre todo respetarla.

Con Liv sentía algo que jamás sintió por alguien antes, ni siquiera por Ana y ese algo era que sin importar que tan poco llevaran juntos, él la quería como si la hubiera conocido por toda su vida y estaba dispuesto a empezar de nuevo por ella.

Los reyes de Baybiron felices aceptan su propuesta y le conceden la mano de su hija, la boda se llevara a cabo en un mes, primero deben planearlo bien todo y este tiempo les servirá para que se conozcan todavía mejor.

Sin embargo hay algo que preocupa al joven sureño, ¿Qué dirá Liv cuando se entere de su parentesco con Andy? ¿Cancelará su compromiso? ¿Cómo tomaría la dulce princesa el hecho de que su prometido tiene un hijo con otra mujer? ¿Debería contarle sobre lo sucedido en los calabozos? No, eso sería peor, Liv le diría que es un degenerado y le lanzaría el anillo de compromiso en la cara desterrándolo de su vida para siempre. Necesitaba tiempo para meditar este asunto y tomar la decisión correcta.

Todo es alegría en Baybiron, por el contrario que en Arendelle, en donde nadie se atreve a contarle a Andy sobre la muerte de Hans aun cuando ya pasaron varios días de la noticia. Incluso aunque Andy no sabe que Hans es su padre, el pequeño príncipe siente afecto por él y lo considera su amigo tal como dice ese dicho de "la sangre llama a la Sangre".

Los habitantes de Arendelle lamentaban la muerte del héroe que estuvo para ellos cuando más lo necesitaban.

Incluso la princesa Anna estaba muy afectada por la muerte de Hans, ya que aun cuando resultó ser un farsante y un psicópata, durante un tiempo creyó que el decimotercer príncipe era su amor verdadero, incluso estuvo a punto de casarse con él, por lo que la impresión al enterarse de que había muerto fue tal, que todos temieron que perdiera al bebé, por lo que estuvo en reposo absoluto visitada constantemente por su esposo y su hermana. Por suerte el incidente no pasó a mayores.

La reina decidió que le explicaría a Andy la muerte de Hans más adelante cuando tuviera edad para entender las cosas un poco mejor.

Unas semanas después el pequeño heredero al trono de Arendelle, tiene otras preocupaciones en ese momento tratando de enseñar a su prima Ellinor a hacer magia como él con la esperanza de no ser el único niño con este don.

"Sólo mueve la mano así Elli, eso es"

La pequeña niña hacía lo que su primo le decía pero no surtía efecto.

"No, no, no, con la palma hacia abajo ¿no? ¿Nada? Hum… probemos otra cosa, pisa así el suelo"

Dijo Andy mientras le daba el ejemplo creando una fina capa de hielo en el suelo. La niña hizo lo mismo sin éxito.

"Haz magia Andy, haz magia" Dijo la niña aplaudiendo.

"No, esta vez quiero que la hagas tú"

"Pero no puedo"

"No lo entiendo, somos primos, ¿por qué tú no puedes? Tía Anna tampoco, ni tío Kristoff, ni mis abuelitos, sólo mi mamá y yo"

"No estés triste Andy" Dijo su amiga Birgit interviniendo "Creo que tu magia es genial, deberías estar feliz de ser el único que puede hacerla"

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Andy meditando sus palabras.

"Sí"

Con el ánimo de su amiga, Andy siguió jugando olvidándose de sus preocupaciones.

Momentos después Andy por su parte observaba curioso como sus tíos constantemente hablaban cariñosamente con su bebé aun no nacido.

"Hola Andy ¿Quieres saludar a tu primito o primita?"

"Hola primito, soy tu primo mayor Andy, ya quiero conocerte"

Más tarde, Andy caminaba pensativo hacia la oficina de su mamá, tocó la puerta y entró.

"Hola mami"

"Hola hijito pareces preocupado ¿Qué sucede?"

"Estuve tratando de enseñarle a Ellinor a hacer magia como yo y no pudo"

"Andy… ya lo habíamos hablado antes…. No creo que haya otros niños, ni siquiera tus primos, que puedan hacer magia como tú o como yo"

"¿Y mi primito el que está en la pancita de Tía Anna?"

"Tenemos que esperar a que nazca primero"

"¿Y cuánto falta?"

"6 meses"

"¿Eso es mucho?"

"Si, algo"

"¿Mami?"

"¿Qué pasó cielo?" preguntó la reina mientras firmaba unos documentos.

"¿De dónde vienen los bebés?"

La inesperada pregunta de Andy casi provoca que la rubia arruine el documento que firmaba en ese preciso momento.

"¿Qué dijiste Andy?" preguntó la reina nerviosamente con la esperanza de que sólo hubiera sido su imaginación que su hijo acababa de hacerle esta pregunta tan incómoda.

"Dije que ¿De dónde vienen los bebés? Como el que está dentro de la pancita de tía Anna ¿Cómo llegó ahí?"

"Pues verás Andy" Respondió la reina mientras no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Andy sólo la observaba con mucha curiosidad.

"Oh Dios mío" Pensaba la reina "¿Qué le digo ahora? ¿El cuento de la cigüeña? No puedo decirle la verdad todavía, veamos ¿Qué fue lo que mamá nos dijo a Anna y a mí cuando éramos niñas?"

"Pues verás Andy" Habló por fin la reina "Cuando dos personas se quieren mucho" dijo Elsa repitiendo las palabras de su madre mientras Andy la escuchaba muy atento "y deciden que quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos y se casan, entonces Dios les manda un bebé."

"¿Tú te casaste?"

"Esto no podría empeorar, no tengo más remedio que decirle la verdad" pensó la rubia. "No, Andy" Contestó sinceramente a la pregunta de su hijo.

"Entonces ¿Cómo Dios me mandó contigo?"

"Ahora ¿Cómo le explico esto?" pensaba le reina deseosa de terminar esa conversación.

"Bueno" Continuó "pues…hay… excepciones en que… una persona no está casada, pero Dios se fija que esa persona se siente muy sola y triste y entonces decide enviarle un bebé para alegrarle la vida y que ya nunca más se sienta sola"

"¿Tú te sentías muy sola?"

"Sí"

"Pues qué bueno que Dios me mandó contigo para que no estés sola, además eres la mejor mamá del mundo, me cuidas, me quieres mucho, juegas conmigo, me enseñas a hacer magia de hielo"

"Gracias Andy, eres tan dulce, hago lo mejor que puedo y también le agradezco a Dios porque te mandó conmigo"

Mientras de regreso en Baybiron, Hans y Liv hacían los preparativos para la boda, la princesa Liv elaboraba el menú de los platillos que servirían durante el banquete de bodas, Hans por su parte caminaba de un lado a otro del salón pensativo, ya que había decidido contarle a Liv sobre Andy pero no encontraba el momento oportuno.

"Serviremos sándwiches y de postre helado. ¿Qué opinas Hans? ¿Hans?"

"Oh disculpa, estaba distraído"

"¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado"

"Es sólo que estaba pensando en algo, algo que he querido confesarte desde que empezamos a salir"

"¿Es algo grave?"

"Sí, no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar y no te culpo si después de oírlo quieres romper nuestro compromiso y ya no quieres volver a verme nunca en la vida, pero me arriesgaré, ya que si algo he aprendido en estos últimos años es el valor de la sinceridad. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre el daño que les ocasioné a la reina y a la princesa de Arendelle en mi ambición por llegar a un trono?"

"Sí"

"Pues bien, aun cuando en ese entonces te dije que no ocasioné nada que hubiera tenido graves consecuencias, hay algo que dejé a mi paso por Arendelle además de amargos recuerdos para la familia real"

"¿Y qué es?"

"Es un… un… un hijo"

"¿Tienes un hijo?"

"Sí, el hijo de la reina, el príncipe Anders, el heredero al trono de Arendelle, es mi hijo"

"¿Qué? ¿Tuviste un romance con la reina de las nieves?"

"Yo no lo llamaría romance, la verdad, nunca tuvimos ningún tipo de relación amorosa, sólo fue algo que pasó, la reina me odia y no la culpo, creo que le causé mucho daño, por lo que no me permite ver a mi hijo y he decidido dejar de interferir y dejarla que lo crie sola como ella ha decidido, te aseguro que no hay nada romántico entre Elsa y yo y que esto no será un impedimento para que tú y yo vivamos felices por siempre"

Liv no respondió nada, realmente estaba decepcionada de su prometido y se alejó llorando, Hans corrió tras ella llamándola pero ella lejos de detenerse corrió hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando al decimotercer príncipe muy triste.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR HABER LEIDO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO LES GUSTARA ¿LIV OLVIDARÁ EL PASADO DE HANS? ¿ACEPTARÁ CASARSE CON ÉL? TENDRÁN QUE AVERIGUARLO MAÑANA, LOS ESPERO SIN FALTA.**

**SALUDOS A:**

**R. A. HILLIS**

**NICKO LOPEZZ**

**BRENBREN**

**GUEST**

**VALEX**


	25. Chapter 25

**WOW, ESTE FIC YA SOBREPASÓ LAS 10 MIL VISITAS, DE VERDAD GRACIAS A TODOS POR EL APOYO, ME LLENA DE ORGULLO VER QUE MI TRABAJO LE GUSTA A TANTA GENTE, AHORA LOS DEJO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

"¡Elsa, Elsa!" el simpático muñeco de nieve corría por los pasillos llamando a la reina

"¿Qué pasa amiguito? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?" dijo la reina tomándolo de las manos

"Quiero impresionar a Susi para gustarle, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?"

"Claro Olaf, lo que quieras"

"Pues en ese caso…bss…bss"

Se acerca a su oído y le dice su plan en secreto, la reina no puede más que sonreír de las ocurrencias del muñequito.

Mientras Susanne está en su cuarto de hielo, que la reina le proporcionó a su gusto, leyendo un libro sobre caballeros que salvan a damiselas en peligro y con cada romántico momento que lee suelta un suspiro como deseando ser ella la damisela.

Cuando en eso escucha en su puerta la risa de Olaf y de inmediato guarda el libro, no quiere que nadie en el castillo conozca esa faceta suya tan sensible.

El muñeco entra en el cuarto y ella finge como que ni siquiera ha notado su presencia.

"Hola Susi"

"Es Susanne y… oh…"

Ver un muñeco de nieve tan musculoso en su puerta la deja sin palabras.

"¿Te gusta? He estado ejercitándome"

Comienza a lucir sus músculos para impresionar a la muñequita, pero por estar de presumido la nieve que la reina le había puesto para que se viera de ese modo, comienza a caerse para dejar ver sus enclenques bracitos de ramas y su figura redonda.

"Oh no" Exclama decepcionado el muñeco de nieve.

Y entonces muy avergonzado se alejó del lugar dejando a la muñequita muy sonrojada y riéndose de sus tiernas ocurrencias para llamar su atención.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que en este castillo nunca me voy a aburrir" piensa la muñequita mientras toma nuevamente su libro "y quién sabe, quizás haya oportunidad de vivir grandes aventuras como las de mis libros"

Mientras tanto en Baybiron Liv llora desconsoladamente en su habitación y ha roto su compromiso con Hans, lo cual ha preocupado a los miembros de su familia, por esto la reina decide ir a hablar con ella y toca en su puerta.

"Váyanse, no quiero ver a nadie" contesta llorosa y malhumorada la princesa

"¿Ni siquiera a tu madre?"

Entonces la puerta se abre y la princesa abraza a su madre y llora con más ganas.

"Ya, ya, ¿Por qué no te calmas un poquito y me cuentas lo que paso?" dice la reina dulcemente mientras le limpia las lágrimas con su pañuelo

"Es Hans, me ha decepcionado por completo, me ha roto el corazón. Ya jamás volveré a amar a alguien de ese modo, no quiero resultar lastimada otra vez"

"¿Pero qué dices? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Yo los veía muy felices juntos"

"Hans ya le había entregado su corazón a otra chica, hasta tiene un hijo con ella"

"Oh mi amor, lo siento mucho, parecía que él realmente te amaba, fue por eso que le otorgamos tu mano"

"No digo que no me ame, si lo hace, fue por eso que quiso ser sincero conmigo y me lo contó todo"

"Quizás las cosas no funcionaron con esa otra persona, ¿te dijo quién fue?"

"Si, la reina de las nieves"

"Eso sí que es inesperado, dadas las circunstancias que ocurrieron después entre ellos, ya sabes, él intento matarla y apoderarse de su reino"

"Si, lo sé, él me dijo que en realidad no hubo ningún tipo de romance entre ellos, que solo fue una locura, pero yo no le creo, ¿debería hacerlo?"

"Creo que eso es algo que deberías decidir tú misma"

"No sé qué hacer. La verdad no me sorprende en lo más mínimo que las cosas no funcionaran entre ellos, es decir la reina es peligrosa y misteriosa, no confía en nadie"

"Hans es un buen hombre que nos salvó a todos, no importa lo que haya hecho en el pasado, él te ama y por ti va ser cada día mejor. Yo lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos. A veces, las personas toman malas decisiones si están enojadas, tristes o angustiadas, seguramente eso fue lo que pasó con Hans en ese entonces, además ya pagó su castigo por lo sucedido en Arendelle."

En cuanto su madre sale la joven princesa se queda pensando en todo lo que ella y Hans pasaron juntos, los buenos momentos que vivió a su lado. Fue ella quien le devolvió sentido a su vacía vida.

"El amor es tan complicado" piensa la princesa mientras abraza uno de los cojines de su cama "no debería serlo, solamente tendría que ser dicha y felicidad. Pero ahora ya no sé qué hacer, mi corazón me pide una cosa y mi cabeza otra. ¿A quién debería escuchar?"

Mientras tanto Hans llega a la sala del trono para despedirse de los reyes antes de comenzar su viaje.

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad majestades" dice el sureño mientras se inclina ante los gobernantes "pero ya debo volver a casa"

"Te debemos la vida, no tienes nada que agradecer" contesta el monarca

"En verdad lamento que las cosas terminen de este modo Hans" dice tristemente la reina "me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos llamarte hijo"

"No hay nada por qué deban sentirse mal majestad" contesta el pelirrojo "la culpa de todo fue mía y de nadie más"

"Que tengas un buen viaje príncipe de las islas del sur" dice el rey mientras alza su cetro

De inmediato el joven se pone de rodillas ante él.

"Y llévate contigo el título de Caballero de Baybiron" dice el rey mientras lo toma de los hombros "vuelve cuando quieras, serás bienvenido por siempre"

"Gracias majestades" dice el príncipe con lágrimas en los ojos

Hans sale de la presencia de los reyes y se reúne con sus hombres, los cuales ya tienen el barco listo para zarpar. Antes de subir, el príncipe hecha un último vistazo al lugar en donde sus sueños estuvieron a punto de hacerse realidad. Luego muy triste sube al barco y da las indicaciones para volver a su reino.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto Liv observa como el barco comienza a alejarse del puerto.

"¿Vas a dejarlo ir así nomás?" Piensa la princesa para sus adentros "No tengo opción, él me hizo mucho daño. Aunque también me hizo vivir momentos maravillosos. Mejor olvida todo lo que te hizo enojar y ve por él antes de que sea tarde"

E impulsada por un sentimiento indescriptible la princesa llama a su yegua de un silbido, luego sale por la ventana y baja por una enredadera hasta llegar a su montura.

Entonces ambas salen disparadas y avanzan por la costa siguiendo al barco que va con rumbo a las islas del sur. Al notar a la joven que los sigue el general rápido avisa a su almirante.

"Señor, venga conmigo, tiene que ver esto"

Hans avanza con él hasta la orilla del barco y sonríe al ver a la princesa que lo persigue.

"Hans lamento lo de ayer, ¿tú crees que pudiéramos olvidar todo eso y empezar de nuevo?"

"No quiero hacerte sufrir de nuevo, lo mejor será que me vaya"

"¿Y tú crees que de ese modo no vas a hacerme sufrir más?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que te amo y si no regresas vas a ocasionar que me muera de tristeza y no creo que quieras eso"

"Mejor vaya con ella señor" interrumpe su general "este es su hogar, su vida y su futuro están aquí, no los abandone"

"Señores, supongo que esta es la despedida" dice Hans dirigiéndose a su tropa "espero verlos a todos en mi boda"

"Será todo un honor señor" dice su capitán

"Felicidades" dice uno de sus tenientes

Y entonces Hans corre hasta el final del barco y salta al mar, luego nada de regreso al puerto y es recibido por su princesa, quien salta también al agua para darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en los labios.

Luego empapados los dos salen del agua y se encuentran a los reyes quienes acaban de llegar al puerto y los observan muy felices.

"Y entonces Señor, ¿Cómo iban los preparativos para la boda?" dice el joven almirante escurriendo agua

"Enviaré las invitaciones de inmediato" contesta el monarca

"Bienvenido a la familia hijo" agrega la reina

Y ambos jóvenes se abrazan nuevamente muy felices. Todo lo que pasaron ha valido la pena.

Mientras de vuelta en Arendelle, unos días despué es de noche y cae una fuerte tormenta. A la reina no le gustan las tormentas, le producen cierto temor, ya que no puede evitar recordar el hecho de que sus padres murieron a causa de una en altamar, siendo este el peor día de su vida. La rubia trata de conciliar el sueño cuando distingue una pequeña figura parada justo al lado de su cama, es Andy, a la luz de la luna su cabello parece blanco y sus ojos reflejan temor.

"¿Andy? ¿Qué pasa cielo? ¿Tienes miedo?"

Andy no responde, sólo mueve su cabeza negativamente, cuando el sonido de un relámpago que cayó cerca lo hace saltar a los brazos de su madre.

"Está bien Andy, es sólo una tormenta, no hay por qué tener miedo" dijo la reina mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Pero Andy lejos de calmarse sólo la abrazaba temeroso con los ojos cerrados.

"Quisiera ser valiente como tú mami, tú no le tienes miedo a nada"

"Andy, aún eres muy pequeño, es natural tener miedo, muchas cosas son desconocidas para ti. Estoy segura de que en el futuro serás un apuesto y valiente príncipe del cual me sentiré muy orgullosa. Pero ¿sabes una cosa Andy? yo también siento miedo"

"¿Tú? Pero tú eres la reina"

"Sí pero también los reyes sienten miedo, de hecho también me dan miedo las tormentas"

"¿Y por qué no te asustas como yo?"

"Porque tengo que superar mis miedos para ayudarte, debo ser valiente por los dos"

"¿Y siempre vas a estar conmigo para cuidarme?"

"Esa es una promesa que no puedo hacerte, pero debes saber que aunque no esté a tu lado en persona, yo siempre voy a cuidarte…. Oh mira la tormenta terminó, puedes volver a tu habitación"

Andy le dio un beso a su mamá y se dirigió a su cama, donde durmió tranquilo el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente la rubia se encontraba en su oficina revisando la correspondencia cuando una carta llamó su atención.

_Muy Estimada Reina Elsa:_

_Me complace informarle que el Príncipe Hans no murió como durante un tiempo todos temimos, por el contrario, salvó mi reino y a mi familia, es un héroe y me enorgullecería mucho contar con su presencia en la boda del príncipe Hans de las Islas del sur con mi hija menor, la Princesa Liv de Baybiron._

_Rey Ivar de Baybiron._

"¿Hans va a casarse?"

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA, AL PARECER HANS YA CAMBIÓ Y ESTÁ LISTO PARA EMPEZAR DE CERO. LOS ESPERO MAÑANA PARA SABER QUE OCURRIRÁ.**


	26. Chapter 26

**HOLA A TODOS ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC, EL CUAL POR CIERTO, WOWW YA ALCANZÓ LOS 200 REVIEWS.**

"Hans ¿Va a casarse?" preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja cuando su hermana le comunicó las noticias.

"Por lo que dice esta carta, eso parece" respondió la reina.

"¿Y tuvo el descaro de invitarnos?"

"Bueno, de hecho él no nos invitó, quien lo hizo fue el padre de la novia"

"Obviamente no iremos ¿Verdad?"

"Tú no, en tu estado no es recomendable que viajes, pero yo si iré"

"¿Tú vas a ir? ¿Después de todo lo que te hizo?"

"Anna, obviamente no lo hago por él, lo hago por la Princesa Liv, piénsalo, Hans debe estar tramando algo, seguramente planea utilizarla como hizo contigo y debemos advertirle antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

"No sé si sea una buena idea ¿Qué tal si no te cree?"

"Pues entonces ya será su decisión y mi conciencia estará tranquila"

Más tarde la reina preparaba su equipaje para el viaje.

"¿Otra vez te vas a ir?" preguntó Andy muy triste mientras observaba los preparativos.

"Sí Andy, es parte de mi trabajo como reina"

"Llévame contigo"

"No sé si sea una buena idea hijo, será un viaje largo"

"No importa, me voy a portar bien, pero llévame contigo, no quiero que nos separemos. Yo nunca he ido de viaje, casi no salgo a ningún lado"

Las palabras del niño hicieron que la reina reflexionara por unos momentos ¿Andy casi no salía a ningún lado? Ciertamente había algo de cierto en sus palabras, ella no quería que su hijo pasara por lo mismo que ella y estuviera encerrado todo el tiempo, además si algún día iba a ser Rey tendría que empezar a conocer otros reinos y costumbres tarde o temprano. Pero lo que menos quería era que el niño se topara con Hans, ya que ella aún no lo perdonaba, y desde su punto de vista ese hombre no merecía ser padre. Pero por otro lado, no podía pasar el resto de su vida evitando a toda costa que Andy y Hans se encontraran, perteneciendo ambos a la realeza esto sería inevitable.

"Muy bien Andy puedes venir conmigo"

"¡Sí! Oh gracias mami, ya verás que me portaré muy bien, ¿puede ir Frans con nosotros?"

"Si eso quieres tú ganas"

Más tarde.

"¿Vas a llevar a Andy contigo?" preguntó Anna desconcertada.

"Sí, ya es hora de que empiece a conocer otros reinos, quiero decir algún día será Rey y debe aprender desde pequeño"

"Pero se va encontrar a Hans" Agregó Kristoff.

"Lo sé, qué más quisiera yo que evitar por siempre que se encuentren, pero ambos son de la realeza, evitar que sus caminos se crucen será imposible"

"Al menos permíteme acompañarte, no quiero que les haga ningún daño" Sugirió el maestro proveedor de hielo.

"Pero Kristoff, tú debes quedarte aquí con Anna, ella te necesita, sobre todo en estos momentos" respondió la reina

"Anna se queda en buenas manos, lo cual no puedo decir de ti y Andy, por eso debo acompañarlos"

"Muy bien Kristoff puedes venir con nosotros, y de verdad te lo agradezco ya que no quisiera pasar por esto sola"

"Hey no tienes nada que agradecer, ahora somos una familia y no tienes por qué estar sola"

"Nosotros también vamos" Interrumpió el par de muñecos de nieve entrando cada uno con una maleta lista.

"Parece que tendré mucha compañía" dijo la reina sonriendo.

"¡Sí! ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!" Exclamó Andy feliz aplaudiendo.

Más tarde el singular grupo abordaba el barco, Andy estaba muy emocionado y corría de un lado a otro de la cubierta observando atento las maniobras de los marinos en compañía de su inseparable reno Frans mientras el barco empezaba a zarpar.

"Wow, mira tío que es esto"

"Es un catalejo, sirve para observar cosas que están lejos"

"Creo que este está descompuesto tío, las cosas se ven más lejos todavía"

"Eso es porque lo tienes al revés" Dijo su tío acomodando el aparato.

"Ohh, si ya veo, el castillo parece que está tan cerca que puedo tentarlo."

"Miren" Exclamó Olaf saltando "unas gaviotas vuelan muy cerca de nosotros".

La reina sólo sonreía observando a Andy tan contento, la cara de alegría de su hijo le recordaba mucho a la de su hermana cuando ambas eran niñas y jugaban en la nieve.

Momentos después Andy no estaba en condiciones de corretear por el barco, ya que el constante movimiento del barco provocó que el pequeño heredero se sintiera muy mareado. A la hora de dormir, Andy se sentía mejor, su mamá le puso la pijama y lo acomodó en la cama del camarote de ambos.

"Creo que no me puedo dormir, extraño mi cama" Dijo Andy a su mamá.

"¿Qué tal si te leo un cuento?"

"Pero olvidé mi libro de cuentos"

"Entonces te contaré un cuento nuevo, veamos… _hace tiempo había una niñita que era diferente del resto de la gente del reino, ella podía hacer cosas que los demás no podían comprender y eso hacía que le tuvieran miedo. Entonces ella se alejó de todos, se volvió solitaria y triste y no tenía a nadie a su lado_".

"¿Esa niña eras tú?"

La reina se sorprendió un poco de la sagacidad mental de su hijo quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de un simple cuento.

"Pues sí" Respondió la rubia suspirando antes de continuar el cuento "En fin, _pasó el tiempo la niña creció, ella trataba de ser buena, pero entre más evitaba a las personas, más le temían, aun cuando ella no era mala y no quería hacerles ningún daño_"

"Eso es muy triste me hace llorar, pero tiene final feliz, ¿Quieres oírlo? _con la ayuda de sus amigos acabó con el invierno eterno y ahora todos la querían y luego Dios le mandó a un niño muy guapo y muy inteligente para que ya no estuviera sola y los dos vivieron felices para siempre_" En cuanto terminó su cuento Andy se quedó dormido.

Unos días después en Baybiron, Hans y Liv eran informados de que un barco de Arendelle había atracado en los muelles. Esto desconcertó a ambos mucho, ya que aún faltaba una semana para la boda, la princesa Liv temía que Elsa viniera a entrometerse entre ella y Hans y arruinara su boda, mientras que Hans temía que viniera a delatarlo acerca de lo que él le había hecho en los calabozos y por lo tanto arruinar su boda, así que ambos corrieron a los muelles para corroborar si realmente era la reina de Arendelle quien acababa de llegar. No pudieron ocultar su desagrado al comprobar que si era ella.

"Vaya" Dijo Hans con una sonrisa fingida "Al parecer recibió mal la fecha Majestad, ya que aún falta una semana para la boda, si regresa ahora a Arendelle podrá después volver a tiempo para la boda"

"Oh no hay ningún error príncipe Hans" Respondió la reina también con una sonrisa en su rostro "el motivo de mi visita no es por la boda, vengo a pedir una audiencia con el Rey y la Reyna de este país"

Hans no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo al enterarse de que la reina planeaba reunirse con sus futuros suegros.

"Pues me alegra verla de nuevo Majestad" Dijo Hans mientras se acercaba y hacía una reverencia

"¿Qué se supone que estás tramando ahora Hans?"

"¿Tramando? No soy yo quien vino sin invitación a hablar algo en privado con los reyes ¿O si?"

"Aléjate de ella" Dijo el maestro proveedor de hielo.

"Veo que vino muy mal acompañada Majestad ¿El negocio del hielo anda tan mal que ahora trabajas como guardaespaldas personal?"

"Eso no es asunto tuyo"

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente y parecían a punto de pelearse a golpes cuando Liv intervino.

"Me parece que no nos hemos presentado, soy la Princesa Liv de Baybiron, es un honor conocer por fin a la famosa reina de las nieves, sean bienvenidos" Dijo la princesa haciendo una reverencia sin poder ocultar lo incómoda que esta situación le resultaba.

"Gracias, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Elsa, este es mi cuñado Sir Kristoff Bjorman"

"Encantado de conocerla Alteza" Respondió el rubio haciendo una reverencia.

Justo cuando Hans creía que las cosas no podían empeorar escuchó las voces de los Reyes de Baybiron detrás de él.

"Reina Elsa" Exclamó el Rey Ivar.

"Rey Ivar" Respondió la rubia mostrando al Rey sus respetos.

"Lamento no haber venido a recibirla antes en persona, de haber sabido que vendría esto no hubiera sucedido"

"No tiene que disculparse, soy yo quien le debe una disculpa por llegar sin avisar, pero necesito un audiencia con usted y su esposa"

"Oh por supuesto, nos sentiríamos muy alagados si fuera nuestra huésped de honor"

"Gracias Majestad"

"Le presento a mi esposa la Reina Astrid"

"Debe estar cansada después de su viaje, creo que lo más indicado es que entre a nuestro castillo a descansar" Dijo la reina Astrid.

"Gracias Majestades son muy amables, sólo iré a despertar a mi hijo y los acompañaré"

Hans se alegró al oír que habían traído a Andy y a Liv no le agradó la idea de conocer al hijo de su prometido. Momentos después Andy aparecía aun soñoliento. La princesa analizó al niño encontrando un gran parecido entre ambos.

"Hola Andy ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" preguntó Hans.

"Sí, es el señor que fue a visitarnos a nuestra casa"

"Me da gusto que me recuerdes, dame esos cinco"

Andy se acercó sonriendo y estampó su manita con la mano de su papá.

"Muy bien Andy" Dijo la reina alejándolo discretamente "Vamos al palacio para que te arregles"

El par de muñecos de nieve bajó del barco causando terror entre los habitantes de Baybiron mientras se dirigían hacia el castillo.

Más tarde en el palacio, Andy se encontraba aseado y peinado conociendo el palacio en compañía de su madre.

"Andy" Dijo Hans llamándolo mientras se acercaba con su prometida de la mano "quiero presentarte a la princesa Liv de Baybiron, Liv él es el Príncipe Anders de Arendelle"

"Es un gusto conocerte príncipe Anders"

"El gusto es mío Princesa" Dijo Andy mientras hacía una reverencia y mostraba los buenos modales que había aprendido en Arendelle. "Este es mi reno Frans"

"Qué bonito animalito" Respondió Liv.

"Y ellos son Olaf y Susanne" Agregó Andy.

"Hola soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos" Exclamó el muñeco de nieve abrazando a la princesa Liv.

"No me acostumbro a muñecos de nieve que hablan, veo sus bocas moverse y escucho el sonido salir, pero no me termino de acostumbrar"

"Liv y yo nos vamos a casar pronto Andy"

"¿Y Dios les va a mandar un bebé?" Preguntó el pequeño.

"Esperemos que sí" Respondió la princesa sonrojándose.

"¿Quieres ir conmigo a montar a caballo Andy? Es decir si tu mamá te da permiso". Dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿Puedo ir mami?"

"Yo preferiría que te quedaras aquí conmigo" respondió Elsa viendo a Hans con desconfianza.

"pero quiero ir" insistió el niño.

"No insistas Andy"

"Vamos, déjalo que venga" intervino el pelirrojo.

"No, podría ser peligroso" Respondió la reina un tanto molesta.

"Vamos, no le pasará nada, yo lo cuidaré bien, no debes tenerlo tan sobreprotegido" Insistía el décimo tercer príncipe

Elsa realmente no quería que Andy conviviera con Hans, pero tanto la insistencia de Andy como del pelirrojo comenzó a llamar la atención de los reyes de Baybiron, lo que menos quería la rubia era causar una escena o levantar sospechas.

"Insisto en que no le pasará nada, déjalo que venga, además" Continuó Hans en voz baja "Recuerda nuestro trato".

"Si mami yo quiero ir, no me tengas tan sobreprotegido" Dijo Andy repitiendo lo que acababa oír de Hans sin saber qué hacía sentir mal a su mamá.

"Bien si tantas ganas tienes de ir, ve y diviértete"

"¡Sí! Vamos"

Más tarde padre e hijo se encontraban en los campos.

"¿Te gustan los caballos Andy?"

"Me gustan más los renos, como a mi tío"

Oír esto a Hans no le agradó mucho, ya que odiaba a Kristoff y no soportaba la idea de que su hijo se pareciera a él.

"Pues no tenemos renos por aquí, pero este pony te gustará, sólo súbete así" Dijo el pelirrojo colocando al niño sobre el lomo del animalito y lo ayudaba a dar un paseo. "¿Te estás divirtiendo?"

"Sí mucho"

Ambos pasaron un agradable momento disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Mientras en el castillo de Baybiron.

"Que bien se siente uno después de un buen baño" Dijo Kristoff entrando al salón donde Elsa observaba nerviosamente por la ventana vigilando los movimientos de Hans. "¿Dónde está Andy?"

"Con Hans"

"¿Con Hans? ¿Y tú se lo permitiste? ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que ese hombre te hizo?" Pero luego el rubio reflexionó en sus palabras. "Lo siento… no quise… por favor discúlpame… es sólo que no soporto la idea de que tenga el cinismo de pedir pasar tiempo con Andy"

"Lo sé" Respondió la rubia suspirando "Pero Hans le preguntó a Andy si quería ir con él y Andy aceptó, ¿Qué puedo hacer? A Andy le agrada Hans. Además esta es una buena oportunidad, mientras Hans está afuera nosotros podemos revisar, debemos encontrar evidencia sólida de que está tramando algo y sólo está utilizando a Liv para su beneficio. Encargaré a Susanne y a Olaf que vigilen a Hans"

Ambos comenzaron a revisar el cuarto de Hans, revisaron debajo de cada mueble, dentro de cada cajón, debajo del colchón, leyeron cada carta sin encontrar la evidencia que buscaban, tampoco encontraron veneno, o algún tipo de arma escondida, pero Hans volvió antes de lo planeado y justo cuando más concentrados estaban en la búsqueda oyeron su voz a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?"

**VAYA, PARECE QUE HANS DESCUBRIÓ A ELSA Y A KRISTOFF FISGONEANDO. ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, SI NO PUEDO SUBIR UNO NUEVO MAÑANA, ENTONCES LOS ESPERO EL LUNES SIN FALTA. Y AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS SALUDOS DE HOY PARA:**

**PATZYLIN-DONNO**

**ZHIZU-2**

**FROZENLOVER12**

**JOSSFROZENFAN**

**LANCE**

**MARICIELO717**


	27. Chapter 27

**WOW, CREO QUE HOY TRAÍA MUCHA INSPIRACIÓN, AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE ES UN POCO MÁS LARGO QUE LOS DEMÁS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**SOLO UNA PEQUEÑA ACLARACIÓN, YA QUE ALGUNOS ME SIGUEN PREGUNTANDO, COMO HABIA MENCIONADO ANTES AL INICIO DE UN CAPITULO PUBLICADO EN DÍAS PASADOS, DEBIDO A LA TRAMA DE ESTA HISTORIA, ES MUY DIFICIL QUE ELSA PERDONE A HANS A TAL GRADO DE ENAMORARSE DE ÉL, POR LO QUE HE DECIDIDO QUE ESTA NO SERÁ UNA HISTORIA HELSA, ESPERO NO SE DECEPCIONEN.**

"¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos?" Preguntó Hans indignado.

"Nosotros sólo estábamos… estábamos" Dijo la rubia mirando a su cuñado sin saber que excusa usar.

"Estaban fisgoneando en mis cosas ¿No es así?" Dijo el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos.

"No, esto no es lo que parece" Respondió la reina tratando de justificarse "espera un momento, no te hagas el inocente porque no te queda"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Sé que planeas utilizar a la princesa Liv así como hiciste con mi hermana sólo por tu ambición de llegar al trono"

"Eso sólo fue una obsesión pasajera, no me interesa más ser Rey"

"No te creo"

"Pues créelo ¿Acaso encontraron alguna evidencia?"

Ambos rubios sólo voltearon a verse sin responder.

"Eso imaginé, ahora si fueran tan amables ¡Fuera de mi habitación!"

Derrotados después de no encontrar la evidencia deseada, ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones que se les asignaron.

"¿Por qué no vigilaron bien?" Dijo Kristoff molesto al par de muñecos de nieve.

"Creo que nos distrajimos disfrutando del verano" Respondió Olaf.

"Él me dijo que era su sueño de toda la vida disfrutar de la playa"

"La próxima vez hay que conseguir guardianes que no tengan debilidad por las playas soleadas"

"Mami perdóname" dijo Andy entrando de improviso.

"¿Qué te perdone? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque hace rato dije que no me sobreprotegieras, y el Almirante Hans me dijo que los niños buenos no deben contradecir a sus mamás delante de otras personas"

"¿El Almirante te dijo eso?" preguntó la reina asombrada.

Andy movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"No te preocupes, te perdono Andy, sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"No lo haré ya me portaré bien"

Por la noche Elsa cerró la puerta de su habitación con llave, ya que estar bajo el mismo techo que Hans realmente la hacía sentir muy incómoda, mientras Andy dormía ella pensaba en lo sucedido, si bien Hans había ganado el primer round cuando ellos no hallaron la evidencia deseada, ella aún tenía una carta bajo la manga, su audiencia con los Reyes y la Princesa de Baybiron.

Al día siguiente Hans buscaba oportunidad de convivir de nuevo con su hijo.

"Después de lo sucedido ayer, Elsa no va a permitir que Andy pase tiempo conmigo" Pensó el décimo tercer príncipe "Tal vez si entro a la habitación pueda llevarme a Andy a dar un paseo sin que ella se dé cuenta"

Hans notó que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

"Definitivamente esa mujer no me tiene ni tantita confianza, que suerte que tengo llave" y pensando esto, el pelirrojo abrió la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido. Al entrar vio que la reina y el niño dormían profundamente, el cabello de la rubia era un desastre similar al de su hermana Anna cuando acababa de levantarse, Andy por su parte estaba dormido de cabeza con los pies muy cerca de la cara de su madre.

"Pst, Andy, despierta, pst Andy" Dijo Hans llamándolo tratando de no despertar a la reina.

Pero pese a sus esfuerzos por entrar sigilosamente, unas cuchillas de hielo lo aprisionaron contra la pared de forma similar como ocurrió con el primer guardia de Weselton en el palacio de hielo, al parecer la reina no dormía como él creyó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?"

"Yo…yo…."

"¿Intentabas aprovecharte nuevamente como hiciste en los calabozos?"

"Eso quisieras" dijo Hans en tono burlón desatando la furia de Elsa quien acercó más una de las cuchillas de hielo a su cuello.

"Lo siento… lo siento no quise decir eso… sólo fue una pequeña broma inocente, además no creo que quieras hacer esto enfrente de Andy"

La reina recordó entonces que su hijo dormía a menos de 2 metros de ellos y deshizo el hielo que aprisionaba a Hans.

"¿A qué has venido?" preguntó la rubia cruzando los brazos y viendo a Hans con unas mirada fría.

"Sólo quería pasar tiempo con Andy, eso es todo, este clima es muy parecido al de las Islas del Sur, quería que fuera conmigo a la playa".

"¿Planeabas llevarte a mi hijo sin mi autorización?"

"Confieso que esas eran mis intenciones ya que supuse que no le darías permiso"

"Desde luego que no le doy permiso, ¿no entiendes que no confío en ti?"

Justo en ese momento Andy despertó por la discusión y sus padres aparentaron ser amigos.

"Oh hola Andy" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Buenos días bello durmiente" Agregó la rubia.

"Buenos días mami" Respondió Andy bostezando. "Buenos días Príncipe Hans"

"Ya te dije que puedes llamarme sólo Hans"

"Me da gusto que vinieras a visitarnos a nuestra habitación Hans" Dijo Andy sentándose en la cama.

"Sí, vine a visitarlos y por cierto Majestad ese es un peinado interesante"

En ese momento la reina recordó lo despeinada que se hallaba en ese momento.

"Y eso no es nada" Agregó Andy jugando sin notar la tensión entre ambos adultos "Otras veces está más despeinada y con un hilo de saliva escurriéndole de la boca"

"¡Andy!" Exclamó su madre avergonzada.

Hans sólo soltó una carcajada "De acuerdo eso fue demasiada información"

Andy sólo sonrió feliz de hacer reír a Hans mientras la reina fulminaba al pelirrojo con la mirada.

"Oye Andy ¿quieres ir conmigo a la playa?"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó Andy saltando y acercándose a él.

"Entonces vamos a vestirte para irnos, quiero decir si tu mamá te da permiso de ir a divertirte en vez de tenerte aquí encerrado"

"¿Puedo ir mami?"

Por la manera en que Hans planteó las cosas, no había forma de que se negara, si decía que no, parecería que ella quería tenerlo encerrado, y lo que menos quería es que su hijo se sintiera como ella se sentía cuando era niña, además a Andy le agradaba Hans.

"Muy bien Andy, pero debes ser cuidadoso, el mar es peligroso, no te separes del Sr. Hans"

"Como digas mami"

Y Hans pudo disfrutar al fin de unos momentos como padre ya que fue él quien ayudó a Andy a vestirse y se aseguró que desayunara antes de salir a divertirse.

Más tarde andy correteaba por las soleadas playas.

"Ven Andy vamos a hacer un castillo de arena" dijo Hans arrodillándose en la arena.

"Sí un castillo como donde vivo" dijo Andy arrodillándose al lado de su padre.

"Creo que nos quedó muy bien" Dijo el pelirrojo echando un vistazo a su creación. "¿Qué haces ahora?" preguntó Hans cuando vio que Andy hacia una figura de arena.

"Hago a mi mamá en el castillo"

"Parece que quieres mucho a tu mamá"

"Si, mucho y ella me quiere mucho a mí"

"Lo sé, ¿Sabes nadar Andy?"

"no"

"Vamos para que te enseñe"

Y Hans comenzó a darle a su hijo sus primeras lecciones de natación, mientras, desde el balcón, la Princesa Liv observaba la escena, no le agradaba la idea de que Hans conviviera con ese niño y estaba convencida de que la Reina de Arendelle sólo estaba ahí para sabotear su boda y quedarse con Hans.

Conforme las horas pasaron empezó a hacer cada vez más calor y Andy seguía jugando en la playa ahora sabía nadar un poco y se divertía buscando cangrejos, jugando escondidas, pescando y encontrándole formas a las nubes, todo en compañía de su padre. Pero pronto su diversión se arruinó, ya que el pequeño heredero comenzó a sentirse mal y mareado.

"¿Te sientes bien Andy?" preguntó Hans un tanto preocupado.

El niño sólo movió su cabeza negativamente, mientras perdía el equilibrio. Asustado, el pelirrojo tomó al niño en sus brazos y volvió al castillo.

"¡Elsa!" Gritó Hans llamando a la reina.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?"

"Yo no le hice nada, estábamos divirtiéndonos en la playa y de pronto se sintió mal" Respondió el pelirrojo recostando al niño en un sillón.

La rubia revisó a Andy y le tomó la temperatura colocando su mano en la frente del niño.

"¿Dices que estuvieron jugando afuera con este calor?" preguntó Elsa.

"Sí"

"Eso es lo que pasó entonces, el calor le afectó a Andy"

"Oh vamos no exageres, otros niños todo el tiempo lo hacen y nada les sucede"

"Andy no es como los otros niños, su cuerpo debe estar a temperaturas heladas para que se sienta bien, cuando lo expusiste al sol sufrió una descompensación"

"Pero… ¿Se va a poner bien verdad?"

"Eso espero" Dijo la reina de las nieves mientras creaba sobre Andy una nevada personal similar a la de Olaf.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Dijo furioso el maestro proveedor de hielo al ver la escena "¿Qué le hiciste al niño?" agregó mientras tomaba a Hans por la camisa y lo estampaba contra la pared.

"Yo no le hice nada, el calor le afectó"

"¿Lo expusiste irresponsablemente al calor?" preguntó el rubio.

"¿Soy el único que no sabía que no debía hacerlo?" Respondió Hans tratando de liberarse.

"Suéltalo" Exclamó la Princesa Liv enojada. "Él no lo hizo a propósito"

Kristoff obedeció.

"Y la próxima vez Majestad" Dijo Liv a Elsa "Procure que sus amigos averigüen antes de atacar de forma tan incivilizada"

La reina no respondió nada, no le agradaba la actitud de la princesa, pero ahora tenía más cosas de que ocuparse. Unos minutos después Andy despertó.

"Andy… ¿Cómo te sientes hijito?"

"Mami… creo que no me siento muy bien… ¡Achú!" Respondió Andy estornudando y lanzando nieve.

"¿Qué le ocurre?" preguntó Liv temerosa, ya que desde su punto de vista, tanto Andy como Elsa eran peligrosos e impredecibles.

"Sólo es un resfriado" Respondió la rubia derritiendo la nieve y tomando al niño en sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

"¿Ustedes dos se pueden resfriar?" preguntó Hans extrañado.

"Claro que podemos, somos humanos, sólo que ustedes se resfrían cuando son expuestos al frío y nosotros cuando nos exponemos por mucho rato a altas temperaturas"

Mientras Andy dormía para recuperarse y era cuidado por su tío, Elsa se dirigió a su audiencia con los reyes y la princesa.

"Gracias por concederme esta audiencia Rey Ivar" Dijo la reina de las nieves tomando asiento.

"Me honra con su presencia Majestad, Ahora ¿De qué quiere que hablemos?" Respondió el monarca.

"Se trata de Hans"

"¿Qué sucede con él?" preguntó el Rey Ivar.

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero están cometiendo un grave error al concederle la mano de su hija"

"Sé que después de su mala experiencia con él, es obvio que le tenga desconfianza, pero le aseguro que Hans ha cambiado por completo" Argumentó el soberano.

"Majestad, sé la clase de farsante que es ese hombre, puede engañar a cualquiera con su falsa faceta de príncipe azul"

"El príncipe Hans ya pagó por sus crímenes" Agregó la Reina Astrid.

"No por todos" Pensó la rubia.

"Perdió su título" intervino la Princesa indignada "fue rebajado a sirviente, hizo trabajos forzados durante casi 5 años, incluso vino a luchar en una guerra que no era suya, y nos salvó a todos, ahora es un héroe, le debemos la vida"

La reina no podía creer lo que oía, ahora Hans era considerado un héroe no sólo en Arendelle, sino también en Baybiron. Pero debía insistir, no podía permitir que Hans le hiciera a otra chica lo mismo que le había hecho a Anna o a ella.

"Insisto Majestad, que no deben confiar en él tan fácilmente"

"¿Dice esto porque se preocupa por mi bienestar o por el suyo?" Preguntó Liv.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Hans nos contó que Andy era su hijo"

"¿Lo hizo?"

"Sí, así que ¿Quién nos garantiza que no hace esto por recuperar su relación con Hans y darle un padre a su hijo?"

"Yo nunca tuve ninguna relación con Hans, yo no lo amo ni lo amé nunca, realmente me preocupo por ti, no quiero que Hans juegue contigo como hizo con mi hermana"

"Si no tuvo ninguna relación amorosa con Hans ¿Cómo tiene un hijo con él?" Preguntó la reina Astrid.

"Eso no viene al tema" Respondió la rubia nerviosa, no le agradaba la idea de hablar sobre su vida privada con personas que apenas conocía. "Sólo tengan cuidado con él, es capaz de hacerles daño a ustedes, a sus otros hijos o a ti Liv"

"Usted sólo le levanta falsos a Hans porque las cosas no funcionaron entre ustedes y no quiere que funcionen entre nosotros tampoco" Respondió la princesa.

"Hija por favor" Intervino el rey.

"Yo no le levanto falsos a Hans, es la verdad" Respondió Elsa enojada, mientras la temperatura descendía en la habitación "es lo que hizo en Arendelle, enamoró a mi hermana y la convenció de casarse con él y una vez que lo hiciera planeaba matarme a mí para poder ser rey"

"Majestad, por favor cálmese" Dijo preocupado el Rey. La reina trató de calmarse y la temperatura volvió a la normalidad.

"Además" Agregó Liv "¿Qué clase de mujer decente sobre todo de la realeza tiene un hijo sin estar casada y con alguien a quien no ama?"

"hija por favor ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Intervino el soberano molesto.

"Muy bien, si tanto te empeñas en saber, les contaré la verdad" Respondió la rubia visiblemente ofendida "Esto es lo último a lo que quería llegar, a tener que contarles lo que sucedió, pero si ésta es la única forma de evitar una tragedia y de que ustedes no cuestionen que soy una mujer decente les contaré"

Los reyes y la princesa la observaron con curiosidad mientras la rubia suspiraba y se preparaba para finalmente decirle a alguien ajeno a su familia lo que Hans le había hecho.

"Algunos de los rumores sobre lo sucedido en Arendelle son ciertos, tengo estos poderes desde que tengo memoria, pero ignoro como los obtuve, mi padre dijo que son de nacimiento. Advertidos de que mis poderes podían ser peligrosos, mis padres me aislaron de todo el mundo durante 13 años para evitar que lastimara a alguien. Años después mis padres murieron en un naufragio, mis poderes eran un secreto para todos, pero el día de mi coronación tuve una discusión con mi hermana, quien quería casarse con Hans a quien acababa de conocer ese día, yo me opuse y a causa de esta discusión mis poderes fueron revelados frente a todos los asistentes, entonces yo entré en pánico y hui provocando accidentalmente un invierno eterno en mi propio reino. Yo no tenía conocimiento de esto, y aun cuando lo hubiera tenido no había nada que pudiera hacer, en ese entonces no sabía cómo descongelar. Me hice un castillo de hielo en la montaña del norte y unos días después Hans y varios hombres me capturaron cuando quedé inconsciente y me llevaron de regreso a Arendelle donde me encerraron en los calabozos y mientras estaba ahí, Hans entró y aprovechando que no podía defenderme, él… "La rubia hizo una pausa mientras recordaba destellos de lo sucedido en los calabozos "Él… abusó de mí, me violó. A las pocas semanas me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada y esa es la historia del origen de Andy"

"Disculpe que no creamos sus palabras Majestad" Dijo la princesa Liv.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó desconcertada la rubia aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Es decir, su historia tiene cosas que no cuadran, para empezar ¿Cómo Hans que es un hombre honorable incapaz de aprovecharse de esa forma de una mujer y quien además no tiene poderes iba a poder someter a alguien con poderes tan peligrosos como los suyos?" Agregó la princesa.

"Les digo que en esos momentos estaba indefensa ¿Por qué no me creen?"

"Porque mi hija tiene razón" Dijo la reina Astrid "Según lo que nos ha contado el Duque de Weselton y varias personas que estuvieron ahí, usted creó un peligroso gigante de nieve que ni varios hombres podían vencer, derrotó y estuvo a punto de matar a dos hombre armados y escapó de un calabozo de máxima seguridad"

"¿Y después de todo esto espera que le creamos que un solo hombre pudo hacerle algo así sin que usted hiciera nada por defenderse?" Agregó Liv.

Elsa recordó entonces las palabras que Hans le había dicho un par de meses atrás _"Nadie te creería ¿Quién iba a creer que tú con esos peligrosos poderes que son temidos en varios reinos iba a permitir que alguien te hiciera algo así? Antes lo hubieras convertido en una estatua de hielo. Así que todos pensarán que fue con tu consentimiento"._

"Bien" Respondió la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos "Yo ya cumplí con advertirles, lo que hagan ahora depende de ustedes, sólo espero que no lo lamenten y no se preocupen de que me interponga entre ustedes dos, les deseo que sean muy felices" Dijo Elsa mientras se dirigía a la puerta y le cerraba tras de sí, para correr alejándose de ahí.

Hans se dio cuenta de que Elsa se reuniría con sus suegros así que estaba nervioso caminando por los pasillos cuando vio salir a la reina de las nieves de la oficina de su suegro llorando, la interceptó.

"¿Qué sucedió?" dijo tomándola por el brazo.

"¡Sólo aléjate de mí! ¡Déjame en paz!"

"No hasta que me digas que les dijiste"

"¡Dije que te alejes de mí!" Gritó la reina creando filosas púas de hielo en el suelo que lo obligaron a retroceder. Cuando él la soltó ella continuó su camino hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes y se encerró a llorar amargamente.

Hans mientras, nervioso se acercó a la puerta de la oficina del Rey Ivar y alcanzó a escuchar algunos comentarios.

"¿Pueden creerlo?" Se oía decir a Liv "¿cómo puede acusar al amor de mi vida de hacer algo así? Creo que sólo está celosa porque me prefiere a mí por encima de ella y su hijo y vamos a vivir felices por siempre"

Hans tocó a la puerta y la familia lo recibió tan bien como siempre, lo cual lo tranquilizó, si bien se sentía un poco mal por hacer quedar a Elsa como una mentirosa, era preferible a perder el amor de Liv y la aprobación de sus suegros y enfrentar la ira de su padre.

Mientras en las habitaciones de huéspedes la reina de las nieves lloraba muy triste cuando Andy entró en la habitación.

"Mami ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Oh Andy, no te preocupes, mamá sólo está un poco triste por cosas de adultos"

"No llores" Dijo Andy dándole un abrazo. "Si tú estás triste yo también voy a estarlo"

"No Andy yo no quiero que estés triste por mi culpa, yo quiero que seas un niño muy feliz" Respondió la reina sentando al niño en sus piernas.

"Pero no puedo serlo si estás triste, yo te quiero mucho"

"Y yo también a ti, es sólo que ahora no me siento bien" Respondió la reina estrechando al niño en sus brazos.

"Te voy a mostrar algo que te hará sentir mejor"

El niño creo cuatro bolitas de nieve y empezó a arrojarlas haciendo malabares con ellas, pero luego de un estornudo, perdió la concentración y todas las bolitas terminaron estrellándose en su cabeza. La reina le quito la nieve y los dos se quedaron riendo de las ocurrencias de Andy.

Los días pasaron y fueron llegando más invitados, entre ellos los 12 hermanos de Hans, y Andy convivió con sus primos por primera vez.

A los niños del sur no les agrado ese niño tan raro y durante toda su estadía los jóvenes príncipes se divirtieron jugando a que el pobre de Andy era invisible.

"Oigan no sean malos" lloro el pequeño heredero de Arendelle "yo solo quiero ser su amigo"

"¿Oíste algo?" preguntaba uno de los niños riendo

"Ignora, de seguro solo fue el viento, después de todo no hay nadie aquí" contestaba otro de los sureños"

Llorando con más ganas Andy se alejó a su cuarto y en el camino se encontró a su padre.

"¿Andy qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?"

"Esos niños dicen que soy invisible y no quieren jugar conmigo"

Recordando el comportamiento similar de sus hermanos hacia con él Hans se enojo y decidió hacer algo para ayudar a su hijito.

"Niños" dijo llamando a sus sobrinos "quiero que todos jueguen sin ofender a nadie"

"Pero ese niño esta tonto no sabe andar en bicicleta, ni armar rompecabezas" contesto uno de los niños

"No esta tonto, esta chiquito, pero ya aprenderá, sobre todo si ustedes le enseñan"

"Yo no me quiero acercar a él, es muy raro, tiene una nube en su cabeza e irradia mucho frio" contesto Elliot, el mayor de los niños

"Es que tiene calor, ¿no haces tú también cosas locas cuando tienes calor Elliot, como ponerte unos bloques de hielo como zapatos? Y eso no te hace raro ¿oh si?

"No"

"Pues igual con él, ahora quiero que jueguen bonito todos y si vuelvo a escuchar que lo molestan todos se las verán conmigo"

Los niños se alejaron jugando, esta vez incluyendo a Andy en su diversión. Entonces Liv muy orgullosa se acercó con Hans y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Muy bien Hans cuando tengamos nuestros propios niños, serás un excelente papá y te aseguro que esos niños no se van a medio morir por jugar en la playa"

"Ya veras, voy a esforzarme por ser el mejor padre del mundo"

Muy abrazados, ambos príncipes observan a los niños jugar felices.

El día de la boda llegó por fin, la capilla del palacio estaba llena de adornos, había música por todas partes, la novia usaba un hermoso vestido de seda blanco ampón con un largo velo y el novio un elegante traje de almirante.

"Si alguien tiene un impedimento para que esta unión se realice que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre" Elsa sentía cierta satisfacción de que Hans finalmente se casara ya que al fin saldría de su vida y la dejaría criar a Andy en paz. Pero a pesar de esto, notaba que cuando el obispo hizo esta pregunta, los ojos de Hans, Liv, el Rey Ivar, la Reina Astrid estaban fijos en ella, incluso su cuñado no podía creer que fuera a permitir que Hans se saliera con la suya. ¿Y realmente dejaría que se saliera con la suya?

**ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA Y QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**SALUDOS PARA:**

**TAPITEY**

**AURORA AUROR**

**VALUSUPERCHIC**

**LAREINEDESNEIGES**

**CRYSTAL**

**FROZENLOVER12**


	28. Chapter 28

**HOLA A TODOS, SE QUE MUCHOS ODIARON A LIV, PERO EN EL FONDO NO ES TAN MALA, PERO SI ES CELOSA Y DESCONFIADA, YA QUE AL IGUAL QUE MUCHA GENTE NO COMPRENDE LOS PODERES DE ELSA Y ANDY.**

"Si alguien tiene un impedimento para que esta unión se realice que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre" Elsa sentía cierta satisfacción de que Hans finalmente se casara ya que al fin saldría de su vida y la dejaría criar a Andy en paz. Pero a pesar de esto, notaba que cuando el obispo hizo esta pregunta, los ojos de Hans, Liv, el Rey Ivar, la Reina Astrid estaban fijos en ella, incluso su cuñado no podía creer que fuera a permitir que Hans se saliera con la suya. ¿Y realmente dejaría que se saliera con la suya?

Después de lo sucedido con Liv y sus padres y la humillación al tener que contarles lo que le había hecho Hans y la frustración que sintió cuando no le creyeron y se dio cuenta de que Hans tenía razón cuando dijo que nadie le creería, ya no quería que más personas pusieran en duda sus palabras y pensaran mal de ella, además no quería que Andy quedara marcado si ella contaba la verdad, antes que nada, su principal misión era protegerlo, por lo que decidió guardar silencio, cuando nadie se opuso, el obispo continuó.

"Así pues los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia"

Los nuevos esposos se besaron, en medio de aplausos y júbilo un tanto extrañados de que la reina de las nieves no había dicho que tenía un impedimento. Sobre todo Liv, quien suponía que ese era el motivo por el que Elsa se encontraba ahí, para interponerse entre ella y Hans. Hans por su parte tenía otras preocupaciones, ya que sus padres habían asistido a la boda y no quería que se fueran a topar con Andy, porque seguramente encontrarían el parecido entre ambos y él tendría que darles explicaciones.

Los reyes junto con los príncipes recién casados salieron de la capilla todos los invitados les aplaudían y arrojaban arroz sobre los novios.

"¿Por qué les lanzan arroz mami?" pregunto confundido Andy mientras sostenía en su manita el puño de arroz que le habían dado "¿Qué no se supone que no se debe jugar con la comida?"

"Es una tradición hijito, para desearles suerte a los novios" 

"En ese caso, yo les quiero desear mucha suerte" dijo el principito mientras arrojaba el puñado de arroz.

Mientras que por otro lado la reina solo abrió la mano para dejar caer al piso el arroz que sostenía, ya que no les deseaba nada malo a los nuevos esposos, pero tampoco iba a desearles suerte.

Todos se dirigieron para el salón, el cual estaba hermosamente decorado con adornos de flores blancas y tenía una infinidad de mesas para el banquete.

La familia real ocupó el lugar de honor y la fiesta comenzó, llego una orquesta y empezaron a tocar hermosos Valls.

Mientras Andy corría de mesa en mesa con su carácter amistoso buscando hacer nuevos amigos, muchos de los asistentes a la fiesta platicaban con él y enviaban a sus hijos a jugar con Andy, mientras que algunos otros asistentes a la fiesta lo evitaban y prohibían a sus niños acercarse a él.

Finalmente Andy se acercó a la mesa de los reyes de las Islas del Sur, en ese momento sólo se encontraba la reina madre de Hans.

"Hola"

"Hola encanto ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me llamo Andy"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Cuatro"

La mujer analizó al niño encontrando gran parecido con su hijo menor.

"Bueno debo volver con mi mamá, adiós"

"Adiós encanto"

La madre de Hans observó al niño alejarse y aproximarse a su madre que resultó ser la reina de las nieves, sacando cuentas por la edad del niño, la fecha en que debía haber sido concebido coincidía con los días en que su hijo visitó Arendelle, ¿Sería posible que fuera su nieto? ¿Sería el resultado de los intentos de Hans por conquistar a la reina Elsa y ser Rey? Pensaba la Reina Ingrid mientras los veía desde su lugar.

"Mami, esta música me está durmiendo" dijo Andy luego de un largo bostezo

"No digas eso Andy, como futuro rey debes apreciar todas las bellas artes, la música y el baile son unas de ellas, así que ¿Por qué no mejor prestas atención?"

El baile comenzó, los príncipes abrieron bailando su primer Valls como esposos. Para el segundo baile ya comenzaron a acercarse más parejas y muy pronto la pista estaba llena.

"Todos están bailando, ¿mami por qué no sacas a alguien a bailar?" preguntó el heredero de Arendelle a su madre

"Es que no sé hacerlo" Respondió la rubia avergonzada.

"Muy mal mami, como reina deberías apreciar todas las bellas artes"

"Es que… yo…"

La reina se quedó sin explicaciones, ¿Cómo iba a decirle a su hijo que todos los ahí presentes les tenían miedo? Comprendiendo la incómoda situación de la reina, Susanne decidió sacarla del apuro.

"¿Quieres ver baile Andy? Míranos a nosotros" dijo la muñequita tomando a Olaf de la mano

"¿En serio vamos a bailar? Esto sí que es un sueño hecho realidad"

"Solo espero que puedas mantenerme el ritmo"

La pareja dispareja llegó al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar, de inmediato muchos de los bailarines se alejaron del lugar y tomaron asiento, pero otros fascinados por las curiosas creaturas se quedaron para aplaudirles.

De inmediato la princesa Liv notó eso y se desesperó mucho de la situación.

"Me muero porque llegue por fin mañana y todos esos fenómenos se vayan" dijo la princesa a su esposo

"Oye no le digas así a mi hijo, no seas tan insensible, son personas igual que nosotros"

"Son muñecos de nieve diabólicos, me dan miedo"

"Bueno al menos Andy y Elsa si son humanos"

"Pues sí, pero son peligrosos, por eso no me gusta que estén aquí, la reina admitió haber perdido el control de sus poderes durante su coronación"

"Si, pero afortunadamente su hermana no está aquí, ella fue quien la hizo enfadar"

"¿Y si le congela a alguien el corazón? ¿Qué haríamos entonces? Ni todos nuestros guardias podrían con su furia, es por eso que les tengo miedo"

Sin saber lo que se habla de ella la reina observa a Andy quien se escabulle por debajo de las mesas tomando bocadillos. De pronto su cuñado, quien le hacía compañía, se pone de pie.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó la reina

"A tomar un poco de aire, no me gustan los lugares concurridos, no me termino de acostumbrar a estar con mucha gente"

"Ya somos dos, lo malo es que como soberana no puedo darme el lujo de salirme en medio de una fiesta, dichoso tú que puedes"

"Vuelvo en un momento"

El recolector de hielo salió del salón y la reina de las nieves se quedó por un momento sola con sus pensamientos. Hasta que una mujer ya mayor se sentó a su lado.

"¿Está ocupado este asiento?"

"No, adelante puede tomarlo"

"Perdona por no presentarme soy Ingrid, reina de las islas del sur"

"¿Usted es la madre de Hans?"

"Si y quiero agradecerte por perdonarle la vida después de que intentó tomar tu trono"

"Supongo que ya pagó por eso"

"¿Ese niño que juega debajo de las mesas es tu hijo?"

"Si, se llama Anders"

"Es un niño adorable"

"Gracias"

"Pero me recuerda mucho a alguien que conozco, cuando era un niño"

"¿A quién?" Preguntó la rubia nerviosa.

"A mi hijo, a Hans, porque ese niño es hijo de él, ¿no es así?"

Al principio la rubia no supo que decir, pero la expresión de la reina, parecía muy maternal, le recordaba a su difunta madre, por lo que decidió ser sincera.

"Supongo que a usted no puedo engañarla, así que le diré la verdad, si es de Hans"

"¿Y por qué lo dejaste que se casara? Debiste decir algo, oponerte, su deber era casarse contigo y no con otra ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?"

"Porque no quiero nada con él, lo único que quiero es que se mantenga lejos de nuestras vidas para siempre"

"Sé que él intento matarte, pero créeme, ya cambió y ahora es un hombre de bien incapaz de repetir semejante acto"

"Me hizo mucho daño, es por eso que no lo quiero cerca"

"Pero debes aprender a perdonar"

"Hans ni siquiera me ha pedido perdón por nada de lo que me hizo"

"Pero sé que lo hará, en el fondo es un buen hombre y ya aprendió su lección"

"Quizás, pero hay cicatrices que ni siquiera el tiempo puede sanar"

"Me parece que ya no estamos hablando de su intento de homicidio ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?"

"Por favor, no quiero hablar de eso"

"Tengo derecho a saber, soy la madre de Hans y abuela de ese niño"

"¿Para qué quiere que le diga? ¿Para qué no me crea e igual que todos me tache de ser farsante y una mujer indecente?" al terminar esta pregunta la reina de Arendelle comienza a llorar con mucho sentimiento.

"Quiero saber, porque al igual que tú soy madre y me preocupan las acciones de mi hijo" Dijo la reina amablemente tomando sus manos. Usualmente Elsa no estaba acostumbrada a estas muestras de afecto y comprensión hacia ella, por lo que confió en la Reina Sureña.

"Está bien, le contaré la verdad, luego huir de Arendelle me fui a las montañas, me hice un castillo de hielo y planeaba quedarme ahí a vivir. Pero luego Hans junto con unos hombres llego a mi palacio, estaban buscando a mi hermana, pero ella no estaba ahí. Para mi seguridad le había dado vida a un gigante de nieve, varios hombres entre ellos Hans lucharon contra él, pero los guardias de Weselton lograron llegar a donde yo estaba, querían matarme, luché contra ellos y logré vencerlos, iba a matarlos, pues me bloquee por mi enojo. Pero Hans llegó a tiempo para evitarlo y para salvarme de la flecha que disparo uno de ellos. Afortunadamente la flecha no me dio, pero si ocasiono que un candelabro de hielo se viniera sobre mí. Yo quedé desmayada y los hombres me llevaron de regreso a Arendelle, me encerraron en el calabozo y pusieron en mis manos unas esposas que bloqueaban mis poderes, yo aún estaba medio inconsciente cuando Hans… él abuso de mí" al terminar de relatar su historia la joven comienza a llorar más que antes.

La reina sureña no dice nada, solo se levanta y se aleja de su mesa, dejando a la reina de las nieves confundida por su reacción. Es su cabeza aún resuenan las palabras de Hans "_nadie va a creerte_". Para no causar una escena con su llanto la reina mejor se retira de la fiesta.

Al ver que su mamá se va el pequeño Andy sale de debajo de una mesa para irse con ella, pero accidentalmente tumba a uno de los hombres que entraban al salón con un hermoso pastel, el cual sale volando y cae sobre Liv. Quien luego de quitarse pastel de la cara voltea a ver furiosa al causante de todas sus desgracias.

"¿QUÉ ESE NIÑO NO TIENE QUIÉN LO CUIDE?"

Andy sólo la mira temeroso, al ver lo ocurrido los muñecos de nieve corren con Andy.

"Nosotros lo cuidaremos"

Y se van del salón detrás de la reina Elsa.

"Mi vestido está arruinado" dijo la princesa llorando "la fiesta está arruinada"

"No mi amor, son solo pequeños inconvenientes" dijo su esposo tratando de calmarla

"¿Pequeños? Todo por culpa de esa gente, nunca debimos dejar que estuvieran presentes"

La reina se lleva a su hija para tranquilizarla y limpiarla. Y mientras Hans sin saber lo que le espera se sienta al lado de su madre.

"Vaya, sí que está furiosa, nunca la había visto así" le dice el príncipe a su madre

"Pues mejor vete acostumbrando, que de aquí en adelante cada que me veas yo también voy a estar furiosa contigo"

"¿Por qué? ¿Ahora qué hice?"

"La reina de Arendelle me lo contó todo, incluso tu pequeño secreto"

"No sé de qué hablas, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo esa bruja?"

"No es ninguna bruja, es la madre de tu hijo. ¿Creíste que nunca me enteraría de eso?"

"Bueno si, tuvimos un pequeño encuentro de ese tipo durante mi estancia en Arendell, pero no esperábamos que fuera a quedar embarazada"

"Si, también me contó como estuvo ese encuentro, eres un infeliz ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte así de ella cuando no se podía defender?"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso te dijo? Es una mentira, todo fue con su aprobación, fue su forma de agradecerme por haberla salvado en el castillo"

"Cállate desgraciado" dice la reina soltándole una bofetada a su hijo "No tienes vergüenza por lo visto"

"¿Vas a creerle más a esa mujer que a tu propio hijo? ¿Crees que yo pude hacerle algo así sin que se defendiera con sus peligrosos poderes?"

"Si le creo, porque ella habla con la verdad, mientras que tú sólo distorsionas todo para tu propio beneficio. No puedo creerlo Hans, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Estoy tan…"

Hans piensa que lo que menos quiere oír de boca de su madre es que está decepcionada de él, tal vez furiosa, enfadada, harta, pero que no diga decepcionada.

"Decepcionada de ti, hasta el día de hoy tú eras mi hijo favorito, pero luego de esto no quiero ni saber que alguna vez tuve un hijo como tú. Ya no te conozco más, no vuelvas a las islas del sur, que ese ya no es tu hogar y no me busques nunca"

La reina se levanta dejando a su hijo llorando amargamente.

"No entiendo como duermes de noche, eres un monstruo"

"Jamás volveré a hacer algo como eso, te lo juro"

"Habla todo lo que quieras, que al fin y al cabo no pienso oírte"

"Por favor no le digas a papá"

"No tienes derecho de pedirme nada"

La soberana de las islas del sur se va de la arruinada fiesta, mientras su hijo se va también, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan arrepentido de sus acciones como en ese momento. El príncipe salió corriendo del castillo y anduvo caminando por los alrededores, pensando en su vida y lo mal que la había llevado.

"Pensé que podía ser un héroe y dejar todo eso atrás, pero al parecer es algo con lo que debo cargar por siempre" dijo para sí mismo el pelirrojo mientras se alejaba más del castillo

En la fiesta Liv regresa lo mejor arreglada que pudo quedar, pero al buscar a su esposo se da cuenta de que no está por ningún lado, entonces también sale del castillo para dar con él.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de huéspedes

"Mami ahora ¿por qué lloras? ¿Otra vez cosas de adultos?" preguntó Andy acercándose a su mamá que lloraba recostada sobre la cama.

Su madre no le responde, sólo sigue llorando amargamente.

"Ya quiero volver a casa, allá no lloras y eres feliz" Dijo Andy mientras acariciaba el cabello de su mamá consolándola, cuando oyen que tocan a la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Andy acercándose a la puerta.

"Yo, la reina Ingrid"

"Por favor váyase, ahora no quiero ver a nadie" Respondió Elsa.

"Vamos querida, sólo quiero charlar contigo, como amigas"

"¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me diga que usted tampoco me cree?"

"Pero si te creo"

"¿Me cree?"

"Si te creo, y quisiera platicar contigo a solas"

Al oír estas palabras la rubia abre la puerta.

"¿Por qué no damos un paseo? Después de todo tenemos mucho de que hablar"

Ambas reinas salen al jardín del castillo y mientras caminan platican de lo sucedido en Arendelle hacia ya cinco años.

"Quisiera que Hans pagara por lo que te hizo querida, pero debo ver por ti y tu hijo también y no creo que quieras un escandalo por eso" dice la reina Ingrid

"Tengo mucho resentimiento con Hans por lo que hizo, pero a pesar de todo, quiero mucho a Andy, es mi razón de vivir y no quiero verlo envuelto en chismes. Ya de por si es difícil que los demás lo acepten con sus poderes"

"Mi hijo va a iniciar una nueva vida, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo" dice la madre de Hans mientras deja a Elsa en su cuarto otra vez

"Ya empecé una nueva vida desde que nació Andy y ahora que Hans nos dejara en paz las cosas serán más fáciles"

"Mañana mismo parto de regreso a casa, quería decirte que eres bienvenida a mi reino cuando gustes, lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de mi hijo, estoy segura de que no lo veremos por allá en un largo tiempo"

"Muchas gracias, es bueno conocer personas que nos estimen" dijo la reina tomando a Andy de los hombros y acercándolo para que se despida

"Adiós encanto, fue un placer conocerte, espero que nos veamos pronto" le dice su abuelita mientras le pellizca la mejilla

"Para mi también lo fue majestad"

"Puedes llamarme abuelita, me gustaría mucho que me vieras como si realmente lo fuera"

"Eso estaría muy bien, porque a mí se me murieron mis abuelitos"

Ambas reinas se despiden y cada una se retira a dormir, aun les espera un día difícil, la despedida, donde de seguro estará el hombre al que ninguna de las dos quisiera ver en ese momento.

Mientras afuera Liv recorre el muelle buscando a su esposo y lo encuentra subido en las cuerdas de uno de los barcos, arrojando piedras al mar.

"Mejor debí dejar que ese monstruo de nieve me jalara al barranco cuando tuvo la oportunidad, así nunca hubiera pasado nada de esto" piensa el decimotercer príncipe "Que tonto fui de pensar que nadie nunca se daría cuenta de mis acciones, que podía salirme con la mía sin pagar las consecuencias. La reina debió de mandarme matar por todo lo que hice, esa hubiera sido una muy buena forma de acabar con mi infeliz existencia"

Mira cómo se hunden las piedras y luego ve su reflejo en el mar.

"Debería ser yo quien se hundiera como piedra. Así todos estarían libres de mi estorbosa presencia"

Va a arrojarse al mar cuando en eso una voz lo hace que pierda el equilibrio y quede enredado en las cuerdas donde estaba sentado.

"Aquí estas, al fin te encuentro" dice la princesa mientras sube al barco "pero ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada importante, ¿quieres darme una mano por favor?"

"Claro"

Con la ayuda de su esposa el príncipe queda libre y se sienta ahora en la orilla del barco, mirando hacia el horizonte e ignorando a la muchacha que está a su lado.

"Presiento que estas ocultándome algo, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?"

"No puedo seguir con esto, tú te mereces a alguien mejor, yo solamente soy un monstruo"

"Ya habíamos hablado de eso, no eres un monstruo, eres un hombre maravilloso, eres mi esposo y así será hasta que la muerte nos separe"

Hans piensa en todo lo que le ha ocurrido, ha perdido el amor de su madre, Elsa lo odia y jamás podrá tener a Andy a su lado. Lo único que le queda es el amor de su esposa y la nueva vida que van a empezar juntos.

"Gracias por amarme del modo en que lo haces, yo no merezco nada y tú eres tan buena conmigo"

La pareja comparte un tierno beso y luego los dos se quedan mirando hacia el horizonte.

"¿Quieres volver al fiasco de fiesta?"

"Claro, vamos a ver qué es lo que se salvó"

"Lamento haber tratado a Andy con ese desprecio. Es solo que no quería quedarme sin tu amor, estaba celosa y me desquite con él"

"Te entiendo, todo esto ha sido muy difícil para mí también"

"Voy a ser más comprensible con ese niño de ahora en adelante, tienes mi palabra"

Los recién casados regresan a la fiesta a disfrutar de lo que no se arruino y pasan una velada maravillosa.

A la mañana siguiente tres barcos están listos para salir, el de Arendelle, el de las islas del sur y el que abordaran los novios para irse de luna de miel.

El padre y los hermanos de Hans se despiden de él y de su esposa, mientras que su madre solo sube al barco sin siquiera voltear a verlo. El pequeño Andy se suelta de la mano de su madre y corre con los recién casados quienes lo reciben felices.

"Ya me voy, sólo quería decirles que lamento lo del pastel" les dice el pequeño príncipe

"No te preocupes Andy, solo fue un accidente" dice la princesa acariciando su cabecita

"Cuídate mucho Andy, espero que nos volvamos a ver" dice Hans cargando a su hijo y abrazándolo "ahora vete con tu mami o si no te dejan" lo pone de nuevo en el suelo y Andy corre de regreso con su madre.

Una vez listos los barcos salen a mar abierto y el decimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur observa triste como los otros barcos toman rumbos distintos al de él, tal y como sucede en su vida, pero a la vez se alegra de saber que el suyo avanza hacia Paris y hacia una nueva vida.

En el barco Elsa puede respirar por fin tranquila, pues ya se acabó todo.

"Fue un trago amargo que tuve que tomar después de todo" le dice la rubia a su cuñado

"Lo bueno es que ya vamos a casa"

"Si, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que algo se nos olvido"

"Yo igual, pero ¿Qué pudo ser?"

Ambos se voltean a ver recordando lo que olvidaron. Mientras en la playa de Baybu, dos muñecos de nieve disfrutan de un día soleado.

"¿No es verdad ángel de amor que en esta apartada orilla más clara la luna brilla y se respira mejor?" dice el muñeco muy romántico

"¿Qué luna? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del sol que esta pegando?" contesta enojona como siempre la muñequita.

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, AL PARECER ELSA Y ANDY YA PODRÁN COMENZAR UNA NUEVA VIDA Y HANS LA SUYA CON SU NUEVA ESPOSA.**

**SALUDOS PARA:**

**VILIANDRA-ODETTE**

**PATZYLIN-DONNO**

**ZHIZU-2**

**NOONE00**

**LANCE**


	29. Chapter 29

**HOLA A TODOS, UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE, HAY UN PEQUEÑO CROSSOVER CON UN PERSONAJE DE LA PELICULA "EL JOROBADO DE NOTRE DAME" AUNQUE YA SE QUE SON ÉPOCAS DISTINTAS.**

Después de volver a Baybiron por los muñecos de nieve, por fin Elsa, Kristoff y Andy vuelven a Arendelle.

Andy es el primero en bajar corriendo hacia el palacio y se topa con su amiga Birgit (la niña que lo ayudó a volver al palacio cuando se perdió).

"¡Hola Andy!" Dijo la niña abrazándolo.

"¡Oh hola Birgit!" Respondió Andy.

"Ya te extrañaba"

"Y yo también a ti"

Mientras en la oficina de Elsa.

"¡Esto es un desastre!" Exclamó Anna desesperada sintiendo que se ahogaba entre el montón de papeles que debía firmar y revisar en ausencia de su hermana. "Si tan sólo Elsa estuviera aquí".

"Ya volví Anna"

"Oh Elsa, Gracias a Dios, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, me da tanto gusto verte" Dijo la pelirroja abrazando a su hermana.

"A mí también me da gusto verte"

"¿Cómo les fue? ¿Hablaste con la familia real?"

"Sí, lo hice"

"¿Y qué dijeron?"

"Ellos estaban muy convencidos de que Hans era un buen hombre no pude hacer nada para convencerlos de lo contrario, permitieron que su hija se casara con él"

"Pareces triste"

"Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada" Mintió la reina.

"Llegas justo a tiempo, casi ocasiono una guerra con un reino vecino a causa de un pequeño malentendido, tienes que solucionarlo"

"¿Qué?" preguntó la reina mortificada mientras se apresuraba en arreglar este malentendido por medio de unas cartas.

"Acabas de volver de viaje, deberías descansar"

"No tengo tiempo" Respondió la rubia "Tengo un reino que dirigir"

"Bien, como quieras, yo si voy a tomar un descanso, ser reina es muy extenuante" Dijo la princesa saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Una vez que Anna salió la reina se concentró en el trabajo, era justo lo que necesitaba para distraerse de sus pensamientos. Pasó el resto del día encerrada en su oficina, mientras Andy jugaba con sus amigos en el parque vigilado por los muñecos de nieve.

Más tarde Anna tocó a la puerta de la oficina de su hermana y se sorprendió al no recibir respuesta, volvió a insistir con su toquido personal.

"Déjame en paz Anna"

"Oh no, no vas a hacerme lo mismo de cuando éramos niñas" Replicó Anna enojada.

"Anna, déjala tranquila" Dijo Kristoff calmándola "Creo que pasó por muchas cosas en Baybiron, sólo necesita tiempo"

Y el recolector de hielo tenía razón, ya que aun cuando Elsa tratara de aparentar, haber tenido que contar lo sucedido en los calabozos a personas prácticamente desconocidas había sido un verdadero sacrificio y una experiencia muy humillante. Lo cual Liv y su familia no habían valorado tachándola de mentirosa e indecente y haciendo caso omiso a sus advertencias.

Ya había oscurecido y al pequeño Andy le parecía raro que su mamá no hubiera salido en todo el día, ya que incluso aunque tuviera muchas obligaciones como reina, siempre tenía tiempo para él. Pero suponiendo que tenía demasiado trabajo, decidió dejarla en paz suponiendo que al día siguiente todo volvería a ser como antes, por instrucciones de la reina Gerda se encargaría de cuidar al niño durante su ausencia, aunque Andy no quería dormir solo, así que durmió con sus tíos, quienes también se encontraban preocupados por la reina.

Dos días después la reina se encontraba aún encerrada trabajando en su oficina sin interrupciones no se había sentido tan deprimida desde la vez que se enteró que Hans había abusado de ella hacia casi 5 años. Durante las últimas noches tuvo una horrible pesadilla, en éste se repetía la escena del calabozo, sólo que ella no estaba semi inconsciente, sino que gritaba y pedía ayuda, pero los guardias, sirvientes, dignatarios y demás personas sólo se burlaban y no le creían que no podía defenderse.

Y cuando despertaba, se daba cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño, aunque sentía que era muy real, ya no se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras de Hans "Nadie te creerá" Y después de que de las cuatro personas a quienes les contó, sólo una le creyó supuso que tenía razón, además la molestaba el hecho de que tal parecía que Hans nunca pagaría por su crimen, en vez de eso era considerado un héroe y estaba felizmente casado.

Si bien, Andy tenía muchos amigos y su prima, no pasó mucho antes de que el pequeño heredero extrañara jugar con su mamá, hacía ya 3 días que no se veían, ya estaba como su tía y empezaba a platicar con los cuadros, por lo que Andy se dirigió a la oficina de su madre y tocó la puerta.

"_¿Mami? __¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?__  
__Ven vamos a jugar__  
__Ya no te puedo ver jamás, mamá ya sal, parece que no estas…__  
__Solíamos ser unidos y ya no más__  
__No entiendo lo que pasó__  
__¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?_ _  
__No tiene que ser un muñeco"_

La reina desde adentro escuchó la vocecita de su hijo llamándola y recordó cuando eran niñas y era su hermana quien insistía en hacerla salir ¿cómo había permitido que esto pasara? ¿Cómo había dejado que lo sucedido en Baybiron la afectara tanto que la hiciera rechazar a las personas más importantes de su vida?

Al no recibir respuesta, Andy se caminaba muy triste por los pasillos mientras su tía le decía que su mamá sólo necesitaba tiempo para salir.

"¡Anna, Andy!" dijo la reina saliendo por fin y corriendo hacia ellos.

Ambos voltearon al oír su nombre.

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

"¡Si mami! ¡Hay que hacer un muñeco vamos!"

"Fiu" dijo Anna "Ya me habías asustado, creí que tardarías otros 13 años en salir"

Mientras juegan en la nieve y Andy se distrae, Elsa le cuenta a Anna lo sucedido en Baybiron y como Liv y sus padres no le creyeron mientras que la reina Ingrid sí.

"No puedo creer que la princesa y su familia le crean más a esa rata que a ti"

"Ni yo, aunque Hans tenía razón cuando dijo que nadie me creería, pero no voy a dejar que eso me afecte, Hans que es el único culpable en estos momentos está feliz empezando una nueva vida, así que seguiré el consejo de la Reina Ingrid de hacer lo mismo"

Mientras muy lejos de ahí en Paris Hans y Liv se maravillaban con las bellezas arquitectónicas de la llamada ciudad del amor, mientras paseaban por la catedral de Notre Dame. Cuando ven un gitano vestido de púrpura y con un antifaz que se encuentra dentro de un carruaje que es a la vez escenario de títeres.

"Hay que tener cuidado Hans, recuerda que los gitanos no son de fiar"

"Escuchen, son bellas, ¿no?" Dijo el gitano dirigiéndose a ellos "Tantos matices de sonido, tantas tonalidades cambiantes"

"Si, es una hermosa catedral" contesta la princesa

"Hermosa y misteriosa a la vez" dice el gitano cubriéndose con su capa

"Uh ¿en serio?" pregunta intrigada la joven "¿Qué clase de misterios oculta?"

"La historia que todo Paris desconoce, el único que tiene conocimiento de eso soy yo"

"¿Cuál historia es esa?"

"Liv mejor vámonos, tú misma lo dijiste, no hay que confiar en los gitanos" le dice su esposo mientras la jala del brazo

"Solo es una historia Hans, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? por favor continue con su maravilloso relato"

"La verdad detrás del misterioso campanero"

"¿Qué acaso es un fantasma?" interrumpe incrédulo el príncipe

"Es un monstruo, una persona deforme que jamás sale del campanario, por varios años ese ha sido su refugio y muchos en Paris no saben lo qué se oculta allá arriba"

"Pero que tenebroso" dice asustada la princesa

"Hace veinte años el ministro de justicia dio muerte a una gitana, dejando a su deforme bebé solo en este mundo, atormentado por su conciencia decidió adoptar al niño y desde una muy tierna edad lo llevo a vivir al campanario. Debido a su aspecto ha tenido que permanecer encerrado toda su vida"

"Si, yo conozco otro fenómeno que estuvo encerrado por trece años" dice burlonamente el sureño

"Pero hay una lección en todo esto, el monstruo no es quien esta encerrado, si no aquel que no tiene tranquila su conciencia" aclara el gitano

El relato del gitano deja a Hans preguntándose si realmente será un monstruo como su madre se lo dijo, podía lidiar con el odio de la familia real de Arendelle, la ira de su padre, pero no soportaba la decepción que le había causado a su madre.

"Espero que a pesar de este misterio no dejen de venir mañana por estos rumbos, tendremos un maravilloso festival" les dice el gitano ofreciéndoles unos antifaces

"Suena muy bien" contesta la princesa tomando el regalo

"Gracias por la historia, fue muy interesante" le dice el pelirrojo arrojándole una moneda "ahora si nos permite, ya nos tenemos que ir"

Los recién casados siguen visitando Paris y al anochecer se retiran a la casa de huéspedes donde se alojan. La princesa desde la ventana observa las calles nocturnas de Paris.

"Oh que miedo, desde aquí se ve la catedral" dice mientras se envuelve en las sabanas temblando de miedo

"Sabia que escuchar a ese gitano loco no traería nada bueno" dice apagando la vela que los alumbraba

"Abrázame fuerte Hans, no quiero tener pesadillas"

El príncipe la abraza y con esto la joven se duerme, por el contrario de su esposo, a quien su conciencia lo atormenta y no lo deja dormir.

Al día siguiente los recién casados acuden al festival de Topsy turby y pasan un día muy divertido con las ocurrencias de los gitanos.

El día después a ese, de nuevo recorren las calles de Paris y mientras Liv se distrae contemplando unos hermoso vestidos, Hans camina afuera del negocio y se encuentra una anciana gitana que sin pedirle permiso comienza a leerle la mano.

"Esta línea muestra que has tenido una vida prospera, esta otra muestra valentía, pero también un pasado oscuro, aquí hay un indicio de una nueva vida, pero también hay una persona a quien le has hecho un gran daño y debes para poder vivir en paz debes pedirle perdón"

Con las palabras de la gitana Hans se preocupó de que Liv escuchara eso, pero por suerte la princesa aun no salía de la tienda, el sureño contemplo su mano preguntándose como esa mujer desconocida podía saber tanto de su vida.

Más cuando vuelve a alzar la vista observa que la anciana mujer es arrestada por unos oficiales.

"Quedas bajo arresto miserable escoria" le dice uno de los guardias poniéndole unas esposas en las manos

"Esperen, ¿bajo qué cargos se la llevan? interrumpe el príncipe

"Hechicería y fraudes"

El príncipe decide mejor no intervenir en el asunto, después de todo no es bueno contradecir las leyes del país en el que se encontraba de invitado. En ese momento sale la princesa con varias bolsas de compras y ambos se alejan del lugar.

Pero Hans no puede dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo la anciana, si esa persona a la que se refería era quien él creía, aun no estaba listo para pedirle disculpas, aunque estaba muy arrepentido.

Mientras en Arendelle Andy está preocupado por su reno.

"Tío Kristoff, creo que algo le pasa a Frans, tiene unas cosas en la cabeza"

"Déjame revisarlo" dijo Kristoff "Sólo le están empezando a salir los cuernos"

"¿Oíste eso Frans? Te están saliendo tus cuernitos eres un reno grande, gracias tío, vamos Frans, tenemos mucho que hacer" Dijo Andy alejándose corriendo por los pasillos. Más tarde Andy se escondía detrás de una de las armaduras. La reina pasa hacía su oficina sin notar la presencia del niño. "Ahora es cuando Frans, vamos" dice Andy corriendo hacía su cuarto, una vez ahí sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a dibujar. "A mamá le va a gustar mucho este dibujo como regalo de cumpleaños"

Unos días después era el cumpleaños de la reina y Andy estaba muy orgulloso del regalo que le daría, hubo una gran fiesta y la reina comenzó a recibir muchos regalos. Fue entonces que Andy notó que los otros regalos eran, joyas, valiosas pinturas, finos vestidos, caros perfumes y ahí, en medio de la música y la alegría comenzó a pensar que su regalo no le gustaría, así que avergonzado decidió no darle el dibujo y esconderlo.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, Andy?" Preguntó la reina.

"Nada" respondió Andy nervioso escondiendo el dibujo tras de sí.

"Andy, sabes que no me gusta que me tengas secretos"

"Bueno, hice este dibujo para ti, pero comparado con los regalos que te dieron otras personas, el mío no es tan bueno"

La reina miró el dibujo de su hijo y le pareció que era hermoso, era una flor de muchos colores hecha con crayones.

"¿Qué no es tan bueno? Andy, es hermoso, eres un gran artista"

"¿De veras te gusta?"

"Claro que sí, me gusta mucho"

"Pero los otros regalos son mejores"

"No para mí, para mí este regalo es el mejor de todos, ya que me lo dio la persona más importante de mi vida"

"¿De veras lo soy?"

"Claro que sí"

"Y tú eres la mía" Respondió Andy abrazando a su mamá "¡Feliz cumpleaños!"

"Gracias hijito"

Mientras, unos días después, de nuevo en París, Hans y Liv son invitados de honor en la casa de la Condesa de Champaña, amiga de la familia real de Baibyron.

Durante la noche Liv no puede dormir, desde hacia unos días una duda surgió en su interior y para salir de ella hay algo que debe preguntarle a su esposo.

"Hans ¿Estás despierto?"

"¿Hum?... ¿Qué pasó amor?"

"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero no me he atrevido"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Es sobre lo que dijo la reina Elsa"

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Hans nervioso.

"Obviamente no le creí, pero quería oírlo de tu propia voz… ¿Qué clase de relación tuviste con ella? ¿Es cierto que no fue algo que ella realmente deseara?"

Más nervioso que antes Hans se endereza, es su oportunidad de confesarle todo a su esposa, pero ¿Cómo decirle la clase de monstruo que había sido con una mujer indefensa? ¿Qué tal si perdía su amor por toda la eternidad?

**¿IRÁ HANS A DECIRLE LA VERDAD A SU ESPOSA? ¿O MENTIRÁ PARA PROTEGERSE A SI MISMO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

**SALUDOS PARA:**

**ROO**

**GUEST**

**LAURA ANGELICA R**

**THE PRINCESS OF THE ICE MAGIC**

**ALEDARTZ**

**MARTASBLOGGER**


	30. Chapter 30

"Hans ¿Estás despierto?"

"¿Hum?... ¿Qué pasó amor?"

"Hay algo que quiero preguntarte pero no me he atrevido"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Es sobre lo que dijo la reina Elsa"

"¿Qué dijo?" preguntó Hans nervioso.

"Obviamente no le creí, pero quería oírlo de tu propia voz… ¿Qué clase de relación tuviste con ella? ¿Es cierto que no fue algo que ella realmente deseara?"

Más nervioso que antes Hans se endereza, es su oportunidad de confesarle todo a su esposa, pero ¿Cómo decirle la clase de monstruo que había sido con una mujer indefensa? ¿Qué tal si perdía su amor por toda la eternidad? Era mejor no arriesgarse, así que decidió mentir.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te contó esa mujer exactamente?" preguntó Hans aparentando no entender a lo que se refería.

"Te aseguro que no le creí, pero ella me dijo, bueno nos dijo, a mis padres y a mí que tu habías abusado de ella"

"¡Eso es una mentira! Yo nunca haría algo así, fue con su consentimiento ¿Crees que yo iba a ser capaz de hacer algo así?"

"No, claro que no le creí, ni que fueras un monstruo"

"De hecho fue ella quien lo sugirió, fue su forma de agradecerme por salvarla en el castillo de hielo"

"¿Por qué alguien de la realeza le agradecería a alguien de esa forma?"

"No lo sé, supongo que se debe al tiempo que estuvo encerrada, vio la primera oportunidad y la aprovechó"

"Bueno, tal vez, pero tú ¿Por qué aceptaste hacer algo así?"

"Pues en ese entonces era joven y tonto, me pareció una buena idea en ese momento, no medí las consecuencias de mis acciones"

"Pero nunca estuviste enamorado de ella ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que no, nunca. Además ¿Cómo iba yo a poder hacerle algún daño si ella tiene esos peligrosos poderes con los que se pudo haber defendido?"

"Sí, eso fue lo que le dijimos, tampoco mis papás le creyeron"

"¿Y qué dijo?"

"Ya no dijo nada, sólo se fue llorando cuando vio que no logró convencernos. Pero mira que venir aquí solamente para levantarte falsos, cuando fue ella la que te sedujo, aunque no podía ser de otra forma considerando ese vestido de hielo tan provocativo que suele usar"

Habiendo aclarando este malentendido, Liv se duerme profundamente, mientras que ahora es Hans quien no puede dormir, y se queda pensando en sus acciones.

De regreso en Arendelle, las cosas vuelven a ser como antes, Andy entra en la oficina de su mamá en compañía de su reno, la reina no está, el niño echa un vistazo al montón de documentos sobre el escritorio.

"Pobre mamá, con razón no había salido en varios días, tiene mucho trabajo"

"Deberías ayudarle y así terminaría más pronto para jugar contigo" Dijo Andy haciendo voz de reno.

"Que gran idea Frans, vamos a ayudarle" Dijo Andy acercando más la silla al escritorio y sentándose comenzó a analizar los documentos, aunque no sabía leer. "Veamos ¿Qué es lo que mamá hace siempre?"

"Dibuja un garabato en la parte de abajo de las hojas" Respondió el niño contestándose a sí mismo en nombre de Frans haciendo voz de reno como su tío.

"Eres muy observador Frans" Exclamó Andy tomando la pluma y haciendo garabatos en la parte de debajo de las hojas. "Esto es fácil, creo que ser Rey no es tan difícil. Mamá va a estar muy contenta cuando vea lo que hicimos" Dijo Andy mientras continuaba arruinando los importantes documentos.

Minutos después.

"Ya casi terminamos ¿No Frans?" Preguntó el niño volteando a ver al reno, el cual al parecer no entendió bien lo que tenían que hacer y estaba devorando unos documentos "¡Frans! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Eso no se come!" gritó el niño saltando de la silla y tirando por error el tintero sobre el escritorio mientras trata de sacar el documento del hocico del reno, ambos tiraron hacía el lado contrario y terminaron rompiendo el documento.

"Oh no Frans, mira lo que hiciste" justo en ese momento Andy se percató de la tinta derramada sobre el escritorio.

"¿Lo que yo hice? Mira lo que tú hiciste tiraste esa cosa negra" Discutió el niño consigo mismo haciendo su voz de reno.

"Tal vez mamá no lo note" Dijo Andy mientras se apresuraba a limpiar la tinta.

"¿No note qué?" Andy se sobresaltó al oír a sus espaldas la voz de su madre. "Anders ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Exclama la reina enojada al ver al niño lleno de tinta, los papeles tirados arruinados, algunos rotos. "Te he dicho que no muevas mis cosas"

Andy se asusta, nunca había visto a su mamá tan enojada, y mucho menos con él.

"Mira este desastre" Dice la reina mientras en su frustración crea una ventisca en la oficina "¿Sabes cuánto me tomará corregir tus estropicios?"

"Yo sólo quería…"

"No hables, sólo vete de aquí, estás castigado sin postre y sin jugar por el resto de la semana, ve a tu cuarto"

Andy obedeció y caminó seguido de su renito hacia su habitación muy triste de que sus buenas intenciones sólo lo empeoraron todo.

Mientras la reina se quedó en su oficina muy enojada y comenzó a empezar otra vez su trabajo, justo cuando creía que estaba por terminar. El resto del día transcurrió sin que la reina le hablara a Andy, aún estaba muy molesta con él a pesar de los esfuerzos del niño por acercarse a ella y tratar de hacerla reír.

Por la noche Andy no se podía dormir, había hecho algo muy malo y el remordimiento no lo dejaba dormir. Así que entonces se paso a la cama de su mamá avanzando por entre las sabanas hasta llegar a donde ella estaba.

Cuando la reina sintió al niño junto a ella sonrió y abrió los ojos.

"Andy de verdad me hiciste enojar hoy"

"Lo sé y lo siento mami, no era mi intención arruinar tus cosas, yo óolo quería ayudarte con tu trabajo para que jugaras conmigo"

"Oh Andy, ¿Cómo pude pensar que harías algo así solo por travieso? si tú eres un amor"

"Recuerda que no debes enojarte mami, o si no se te van a hacer unas feas arrugas para siempre"

"Lo tendré en cuenta hijito"

Ambos se dan un abrazo y un beso de buenas noches.

"¿Ya no estoy castigado? ¿Verdad?"

"No, para compensarte le diré a Gerda que te prepare un delicioso batido de chocolate"

"MMMM, buenas noches mami, que tus sueños sean chocolatosos"

"Los tuyos también bebé"

Cuatro meses después Kristoff caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro del pasillo, hacía algunas horas que su esposa había entrado para tener a su segundo hijo, y aún no habían recibido noticias.

Andy sólo sabía que su primito o primita estaba por llegar y se limitaba a imitar a su tío caminando a su lado.

"Tío esto es muy aburrido, si mi primito ya va a llegar ¿Por qué no llega y ya? ¿Por qué tarda tanto?"

"Ojalá fuera así de simple"

"Yo también ya me aburrí" Dijo Elli "Ya quiero ver a mi hermanita"

"¿Y cómo sabes que será niña? ¿Qué tal si es niño?" pregunto su papá.

"No, yo sé que será niña" Respondió Elli muy segura de sus palabras.

"Ya pueden pasar" Dijo la reina abriendo la puerta. "Es una niña"

"Te dije que sería niña" dijo Elli a su papá.

"Andy, Elli, conozcan a Kristal" dice la rubia a los niños

La bebé era pelirroja y muy parecida a su mamá.

"Hola kristal, soy tu hermana mayor Ellinor, eres una princesa como yo"

"Hola, yo soy tu primo Andy y puedo hacer esto" dijo el niño creando un poco de nieve con las manos.

"Andy, ten cuidado" Dijo la reina preocupada, afortunadamente el truco de Andy no pasó a mayores.

"Tía Anna ¿Crees que tenga poderes como yo?"

"No lo sé Andy, yo creo que no, porque su cabello no es del color del tuyo" Respondió su tía.

Andy sólo se puso un poco triste y decepcionado.

"Oh, pero Andy" Intervino Elsa "El que no haya otros como tú te hace extra especial"

Andy sonrió al oír las palabras de su mamá.

Días después del nacimiento de Kristal, Andy era un perfecto primo, más bien parecía un hermano mayor siempre cuidando a Elli y ahora también a Kristal.

Cierto día Andy se encontraba como de costumbre en la oficina de la reina haciéndole compañía a su mamá.

"Mami"

"¿Si Andy?"

"Quiero un hermanito, ¿Cuándo me conseguirás uno?"

La pregunta del niño hizo que la reina arruinara el documento que estaba firmando.

"¿Un hermanito?"

"Sí, como Elli tiene a Kristal, pensé que yo podría también tener uno"

"Me temo que eso no será posible"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que las personas tenían que estar casadas para que Dios les mandara un bebé?"

"Sí"

"Pues… es que… yo…yo no me he casado"

"Pues cásate con alguien"

"Andy…. No es tan simple… Nadie querría casarse conmigo"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Andy enojado "Sí eres gentil, y bonita, y cariñosa, y una excelente mamá y reina y tienes unos poderes geniales"

"Gracias Andy hago lo mejor que puedo. Es sólo que tú todavía eres muy pequeño y no te puedo explicar ciertas cosas, pero te lo diré algún día"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Dentro de muchos años"

Mientras tanto el barco donde viajaban los recién casados vuelve a casa luego de varios meses de luna de miel y como si los deseos de Andy hubieran sido escuchados, la princesa está embarazada de su primer bebé.

"Bienvenidos a casa" dice la reina Astrid abrazando a su hija

"Ya los extrañábamos" dice el rey poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de su yerno

"Y parece que la familia se hará más grande" dice Bera, hermano de Liv, acercándose también a recibirlos

"Si, estamos muy felices por eso, va a ser un bebé muy amado, será muy feliz con nosotros" contesta la princesa poniendo las manos sobre su vientre

"Muchas felicidades a los dos" dice Ragnar, el otro hermano de Liv, dando un abrazo a los futuros padres

Al principio todo es alegría con el regreso de la pareja, pero muy pronto las cosas cambian. Pues solo unos días después de haber vuelto a casa, la salud de la madre primeriza se viene abajo y sufre de una toz cada vez más fuerte.

"De seguro te enfermaste en el viaje de regreso cariño" le dice la reina a su hija mientras la lleva a descansar a su cuarto "pero ya verás que pronto se te pasa"

"Ojala, porque con el embarazo me siento muy débil"

Pero una toz severa era solo el indicio de algo más grave, pronto comenzó a sentir un severo dolor en el pecho, acompañado de escalofríos.

Es revisada por el médico, pero piensa que solo se debe a algún resfriado que mesclado con su embarazo causa esta reacción y les sugiere que le den mucho jugo de naranja y que la tengan abrigada todo el tiempo.

Nadie se pone nervioso hasta el momento en que pierde el apetito, tiene constantes fiebres muy fuertes y lo peor, comienza a toser sangre, la familia llama al médico nuevamente para que revise a la enferma.

"¿Voy a morirme mamá?" pregunta muy triste la princesa

"Claro que no hija" dice la reina mientras le limpia el sudor de la frente "solo es un pequeño malestar, nada más"

"Pronto vendrá el médico y te pondrás como nueva" le dice su esposo mientras le toma la mano

"¿Estará bien mi bebé?" pregunta la joven embarazada pasando su mano por su vientre "hace muño que no lo siento moverse, me preocupa que también esté enfermo o muerto"

"No" interrumpe el sureño "de seguro solo está un poco débil por lo mismo de tu enfermedad"

"No quiero perderlo" comienza a llorar la enferma "Iba a ser nuestra alegría, íbamos a entregarle todo nuestro amor"

"No hables en pasado cariño" dice llorando el pelirrojo "ya verás que todo estará bien"

"Me hubiera gustado verlo crecer, pero…" luego de tomar aire la princesa continua "Si alguno de los dos debe morir, solo espero que sea yo"

"No digas eso hija" dice la reina quitándole el cabello de la cara "aun no te revisa el médico, no saques conclusiones innecesarias"

"Es que me siento muy mal" dice la joven muy débilmente

La enferma se queda dormida y todos los ahí presentes se voltean a ver muy tristes, saben que podría tratarse solamente de una decaída, pero también saben que puede ser algo mucho más grave.

Por fin llega el médico del reino y revisa a la princesa, luego de examinarla minuciosamente no le agrada lo que descubrió.

Sin imaginar lo que ya sabe el doctor, la familia de la paciente observa muy preocupados esperando respuestas.

"Denle un baño con malvas" dice el doctor recogiendo sus cosas "eso disminuirá la fiebre"

Mientras unas sirvientas traen lo necesario para el baño, el médico hace una seña a la familia y los reúne a todos afuera de la habitación, el ambiente es muy tenso mientras todos esperan la noticia del doctor.

"Les tengo muy desalentadoras noticias, la princesa tiene tuberculosis, al parecer se contagio en alta mar"

"¿Pero se va a poner bien doctor?" pregunta con mucho sentimiento el sureño

"Me temo que no" contesta el médico "por desgracia la princesa no se repondrá de esta enfermedad"

"¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?" pregunta Hans muy mortificado

"Que en tan solo unos días más ella va a morir y por lo tanto su bebé también"

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR DIA A DIA ESTE FIC, LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO ¿SE IRÁ A MORIR LA PRINCESA LIV? TENDRÁN QUE AVERIGUARLO MAÑANA, LOS ESPERO SIN FALTA.**


	31. Chapter 31

**HOLA A TODOS EN ESPECIAL A AQUELLOS QUE RECIÉN COMIENZAN A LEER ESTE FANFIC, Y RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA ROSALINDA, SUBO UN CAPÍTULO DIARIO MÁS O MENOS ENTRE LAS 4:00PM Y LAS 5:00 PM HORA DEL CENTRO DE MÉXICO, SÓLO QUE A VECES POR LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO SE ME HACE TARDE.**

"Por desgracia la princesa no se repondrá de esta enfermedad"

"¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?" pregunta Hans muy mortificado

"Que en algunos días más ella va a morir y por lo tanto su bebé también"

"Eso no puede ser cierto" dice aún más desesperado el sureño "¿no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo?"

"Me temo que no, la enfermedad va muy avanzada y por su embarazo la está acabando rápido"

"Ella quería que al menos salváramos a su bebé" dice llorando la reina "¿existe alguna forma de lograr eso?"

"Desgraciadamente no, su embarazo apenas está por llegar a los siete meses así que no hay forma de salvar al bebé sin su madre"

El médico se retira dejando a la familia real muy tristes por las terribles noticias.

Hans de inmediato piensa que todo debe ser un castigo del cielo por el daño que causó a la reina de Arendelle y se arrepiente aún más por sus acciones.

"Si alguien debe pagar por ese crimen debería ser yo y no vidas inocentes que nada tuvieron que ver en eso" piensa el príncipe para sus adentros.

El tiempo transcurre y la enferma se pone peor y peor con cada día que pasa, todos en la familia la atienden y su esposo apenas si se despega de su lado, todo el tiempo está triste y llorando pues se siente como una basura.

Todas las noches se las pasa en vela, hace días que no duerme, lo único que hace todo el tiempo es llorar por la suerte que le espera a su familia.

Pero una noche mientras estaba junto al lecho de su esposa, el cansancio del príncipe pudo más que su conciencia y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Su sueño no es tranquilo como solía tenerlos antes de que el remordimiento estuviera matándolo, es demasiado real, casi podía jurar que lo que veía era verdad. Ve un funeral, es el de su esposa, ella murió sin remedio junto con el bebé, soportar la muerte de su esposa ya era muy difícil de por si, pero para colmo la gente lo señala como el culpable, es condenado a la horca por el daño que le causo a la princesa.

Él trata de explicarles que es inocente, pero todos lo odian y lo van a matar, cuando en eso escucha una voz que dice.

"Has tenido una vida prospera, con valentía, pero también un pasado oscuro, aun así te espera una nueva vida"

Todo lo anterior desaparece, a su alrededor solo hay niebla y frente a él aparece la gitana que conoció en Paris.

"¿Quieres esa nueva vida de la que te hable? Ven a conseguirla"

De inmediato el príncipe despierta, bañado en sudor y muy confundido por lo que vio.

A la mañana siguiente el príncipe reflexiona sobre su sueño, ¿acaso la respuesta a sus plegarias estaba en Paris, con esa anciana que le leyó su suerte hacia unos meses atrás?

Viajar hasta allá solo por una corazonada era una locura, pero el príncipe estaba tan desesperado como para cometer semejante acción, así que alisto su barco y a sus hombres para emprender el viaje.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunta su cuñado Ragnar "¿Cómo puedes irte de ese modo en un momento como este?"

"Tengo un asunto que resolver, es importante" contesta el sureño

"¿Más importante que la vida de tu esposa?" le reclama Bera su otro cuñado "No puedo creer lo insensible que eres"

"Esa reina de las nieves tenía razón, solo te interesaba el poder y ahora que estas a punto de perderlo te vas, probablemente para siempre" lo reta el heredero de Baibyron

"Jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso" contesta el pelirrojo furioso y lo estrella contra la pared "yo amo a tu hermana con todas mis fuerzas"

"Cálmense altezas, no queremos que la sangre llegue al rio" interrumpe el general sureño

Entonces el décimo tercer príncipe suelta a su cuñado.

"El motivo por el que me voy no lo entenderían ahora" dice a sus cuñados tomando los mapas para la expedición "pero espero que pronto lo hagan"

El almirante Westerguard sube al barco y se aleja con rumbo a Paris, a conseguir lo que muy probablemente será la salvación de su esposa y de su hijo.

Mientras en Arendelle, Andy acababa de cumplir 5 años y se encontraba ansioso por aprender a andar en la bicicleta que Hans le había regalado un año atrás, ya que por fin le quedaba a la medida.

"Tío ¿Estás despierto?"

"¿hum? … ¿Qué pasa Andy?"

"¿Recuerdas que prometiste que me ibas a enseñar a andar en bicicleta?"

"Mmsi Andy pero espera a que amanezca"

"Ya amaneció"

"Dame cinco minutos más, amigo"

"Oh vamos tío, no seas flojo" Dijo Andy jalando a su tío de la mano.

"¿No puede enseñarte alguien más? ¿tu mamá? ¿o Kai?"

"Mi mamá está ocupada con sus cosas de reina, Kai con sus cosas de mayordomo y tú estás de vacaciones. Además a mis amigos los enseñaron sus papás y como yo no tengo… pues pensé que tú me podrías enseñar"

"Esta bien Andy vamos, sólo alístate para irnos"

"Resulta que ya estoy listo"

"Bien, entonces adelántate yo te sigo"

Andy salió corriendo de la habitación y en cuanto el niño se fue, su tío volvió a acostarse para tomar sus cinco minutos extras.

Más tarde, tío y sobrino se hallaban en los jardines de palacio.

"¿Tú sabes andar en bicicleta tío?"

"En realidad no"

"Entonces ¿Cómo vas a enseñarme?"

"Sé recolectar hielo, escalar riscos, maniobrar un trineo a máxima velocidad, ¿Qué tan difícil debe ser pasear en bicicleta? ¿Estás listo?"

"¡Sí!"

"Ese es el espíritu Andy, tú sólo dale a los pedales, yo te sostengo"

Andy comenzó a avanzar sujetado por su tío y dieron un par de vueltas al castillo, pero cuando su tío lo soltaba, el niño perdía el equilibrio y su tío volvía a sujetarlo, cuando practicaron por cerca de una hora, Kristoff pensó que Andy ya estaba listo para hacerlo solito.

"Muy bien Andy acelera"

El niño obedeció y sin que se diera cuenta su tío lo soltó, Andy siguió avanzando unos metros sin notar que ya no era sujetado por su tío.

"Bravo Andy, lo estás haciendo solo"

Cuando Andy volteó y se dio cuenta de que su tío se había quedado atrás, perdió el control de la bicicleta y sintió que se caía.

"Pedalea Andy, pedalea, gira hacia la izquierda, hacia la izquierda"

El niño obedeció y pedaleó sin caerse y dio vuelta en la dirección señalada por su tío y terminó estrellándose contra un árbol.

Minutos después Anna y Elsa se sobresaltaron cuando vieron al niño regresar al castillo con sangre en la boca. Rápidamente el pequeño heredero fue atendido de sus leves lesiones.

"¿Estás seguro que me volverá a salir el diente tío?"

"Sí Andy, y si lo colocas bajo la almohada el ratón de los dientes te dará un regalo, pero ¿Qué pasó allá? ¿Por qué no diste vuelta como te dije?"

"Hice lo que me dijiste tío, di vuelta a la izquierda"

"Yo me refería a la otra izquierda"

"Oh lo siento tío, creo que me confundí. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa mami? Ya sé andar en bicicleta como mis amigos, voy a poder pasear con ellos y lo mejor de todos es que recibiré un regalo de parte del ratón de los dientes"

La reina se tranquilizó de las palabras del niño, ya que el pequeño príncipe veía el lado bueno a lo sucedido.

Por la noche Andy colocaba el diente debajo de su almohada.

"¿Así está bien mami?"

"Así está perfecto Andy"

"Voy a quedarme despierto para ver al ratón cuando llegue"

"No Andy, las cosas no funcionan así, si estás despierto el ratón no va a venir"

"Oh, está bien" Protestó el niño acomodándose para dormir.

Al día siguiente Andy despertaba a su mamá saltando sobre su cama.

"¡Vino el ratón y me dejó unas monedas de oro!" Voy a contarles a mis tíos.

Al salir Andy se topó con su amiga Birgit quien le ayudaba a su mamá con la limpieza del castillo.

"¿Qué pasa Andy? ¿Por qué gritas?"

"Mira" Dijo Andy ensañando su diente faltante.

"¿Se te cayó un diente?"

"Sí, pero mi tío dice que me volverá a salir, y mira, el ratón de los dientes me dejó unas monedas de oro"

"A mí también se me cayó un diente el otro día pero no me trajo nada, supongo que no me porté bien"

"No, tú siempre te portas bien, es sólo que tal vez te buscó en tu otra casa y no te encontró, pero toma" Dijo Andy extendiendo su manita con las monedas.

"No Andy ¿Cómo crees? Son tus monedas"

"Yo ya tengo muchos juguetes y ropa, toma, cómprate la casita de muñecas que tanto te gustó, me haría muy feliz si la compras para ti"

"Gracias Andy" Dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla. Haciendo que el niño se sonrojara.

Mientras que sus tíos y su mamá sonreían muy orgullosos del buen corazón del príncipe.

El barco en el que viaja Hans se acerca a las costas de Francia, todo el viaje resonó en la cabeza del príncipe las palabras de la anciana "_Ven a conseguir tu nueva vida_". Y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

Luego de avanzar en carruaje por algunos días finalmente el sureño llego a su destino, Paris, deambulo por sus calles en busca de algún soldado que le pudiera dar información sobre la gitana, hasta que por fin encontró a uno.

"Disculpe oficial, estoy buscando a una mujer y quizás usted podría decirme en dónde se encuentra, fue arrestada hace unos meses por ser hechicera"

"Entonces ya murió en la hoguera" contesta fríamente el soldado "ese es el castigo por tal crimen"

Al oír esto el príncipe siente que las piernas no lo resisten y se recarga en la pared, piensa que toda esperanza está perdida, pero de nuevo esas palabras resuenan en su mente "_Ven a conseguir tu nueva vida_" y se calma momentáneamente.

"Pero si aún no fuera ejecutada ¿en dónde la tendrían?"

"En el palacio de justicia, encerrada hasta el día de su ejecución"

Luego de obtener la información que necesitaba, el príncipe se escabulle dentro del palacio de justicia sin ser visto y luego de dar vueltas por el lugar por fin logra llegar a los calabozos, en los cuales ve a muchas personas encerradas, entre ellos la mujer que busca, la cual le dice.

"¿Has venido por tu nueva vida?"

"Si, ayúdeme a salvar la vida de mi esposa y de mi hijo y a cambio yo la sacare de aquí" contesta el príncipe acercándose a la anciana

"Si quieres que te dé el remedio para salvarlos, deberás liberar a todos aquí, no solo a mí"

"¿Qué? Lo que me pide es casi imposible, no hay forma de salvar a tantos"

"Todos o no hay trato"

"De acuerdo" desesperado el sureños acepta "volveré esta noche, pero no garantizo que todos lo logren"

"Del resultado dependerán las vidas que quieres salvar"

Hans logra salir del lugar sin ser visto y cerca de ahí aguarda a que se haga de noche. Una vez que oscurece, el sureño regresa y ataca a uno de los guardias por sorpresa, lo deja noqueado y lo amarra bien; intercambia de ropa con él y consigue un juego de llaves de todo el lugar.

Y dentro del sitio aguarda a que llegue su oportunidad y cuando se lleva a cabo el cambio de guardia, el príncipe se introduce hasta el calabozo.

"Sabía que volverías" le dice la anciana

"De prisa" dice el pelirrojo mientras abre las celdas "no tenemos mucho tiempo"

Una vez que todos están libres los guía hasta la salida, pero para su mala suerte son descubiertos por los guardias que entraban. Entonces el príncipe consigue quitarle su espada a uno de ellos y los enfrenta.

Es una batalla con mucha desventaja y los guardias comienzan a ganarle, pero entonces los gitanos armados con palos llegan al rescate. Entre todos logran vencerlos y escapan del lugar a toda velocidad.

En el camino comienzan a separarse hasta que solo queda el príncipe quien se mete en un callejón para recuperar el aliento.

"Eso sí que fue muy suicida, espero que todo haya valido la pena" pero es entonces que nota que se quedó solo "Me engaño esa mujer, arriesgue mi vida ¿y para qué? Realmente son solo una bola de tramposos sin escrúpulos esos gitanos"

"¿Estás hablando de mí?" interrumpe una voz desde la oscuridad

"Pensé que se había ido, ¿va a ayudarme entonces?"

"Claro que sí, cumpliste con lo acordado y es justo que yo haga lo mismo" le dice entregándole un costalito con hierbas medicinales "Cuídalo bien, cuando vuelvas a tu casa prepárale un té a tu esposa con esto y se recuperara"

"Muchas gracias, no sabe el favor que me esta haciendo" dice el príncipe guardando el costalito en su ropa "bueno, fue un placer conocerla, pero ahora debo de irme a salvar a mi esposa"

El sureño detiene un carruaje que transitaba por la calle y lo aborda.

"Espera príncipe, hay otro favor que quiero pedirte" dice la anciana acercándose a la ventana del carruaje "permíteme viajar contigo, aquí no tengo a nadie y quisiera tener un poco de tranquilidad en mis últimos años de vida y solo podre vivir en paz si me marcho de este lugar"

"Si eso es lo que quiere, a mí me vendría muy bien algo de compañía"

La gitana sube también al carruaje y ambos dejan atrás la hermosa ciudad del amor. Un tiempo después llegan al muelle y suben al barco para volver a Baybiron.

"Vaya esta si que fue toda una aventura" dice el príncipe mientras se alejan de la costa

"Si que lo fue" contesta la gitana mientras observa como su país se va quedando atrás.

"Hay algo que no le he preguntado, ¿Cómo fue que supo lo de mi esposa?"

"Fácil, lo leí en tu mano el otro día"

"Vaya, tal parece que eso de las líneas en la mano tienen algo de cierto"

Entonces la anciana se pone seria y le toma la mano diciendo nuevamente "Hay una persona a quien le has hecho un gran daño y debes pedirle perdón. Ya que para tener una nueva vida primero debes restaurar la anterior"

"Si, he estado muy arrepentido por todo eso, si voy a pedirle disculpas, pero ahora lo más importante es salvar a mi familia"

"No lo olvides príncipe, el amor puede restaurar lo que el odio daño y es tan poderoso que puede cambiar las vidas de todos"

"Pero yo no amo a esa persona a la que dañe, solo quiero su perdón no su amor, después de todo yo ya estoy casado"

"No hablo de romance príncipe, si no de amor fraternal"

"¿Se refiere a Andy y a mí entonces?"

"Sé un ejemplo siempre para aquel que es sangre de tu sangre. Cumple las exigencias de la persona que más dañaste y respeta sus decisiones sin dejar que el amor que sientes por tu hijo se extinga"

"Va a ser un largo proceso el que me espera, ¿no es así?"

"Perdonar no es sencillo, amar si lo es"

"Gracias por el dato, voy a ser un hombre nuevo de ahora en adelante"

"No estarás solo en este camino, el vinculo de hermanos se encargará de remediar el pasado y cambiar las cosas por completo para llenar las vidas de todos con amor"

"¿Se refiere usted a que mis dos hijos van a quererse? Eso si que es una sorpresa, yo pensé que no se iban a llevar bien nunca"

"El amor es la clave de todo príncipe y es lo que te hace falta aprender"

"Descuide, estoy dispuesto a aprenderlo, y así será como mi nueva vida empezará"

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPÍTULO, SI PUEDO SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO MAÑANA, MAÑANA LOS VEO, SINO, ENTONCES HASTA EL LUNES, QUE TENGAN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA.**

**SALUDOS PARA:**

**ROSALINDA1601**

**YOLO**

**ENIGMA X AZUL CELESTE**

**PAM34**

**LANCE**

**LAS HERMANAS SNOW**


	32. Chapter 32

**HOLA A TODOS, HOY LES DEJO UN CAPÍTULO LARGO, QUE BIEN QUE SI PUDE ACTUALIZAR EN FIN DE SEMANA, ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN DECEPCIONADO DEMASIADO DE QUE LA PRINCESA LIV NO SE MURIÓ, ES QUE SU PRESENCIA SERÁ NECESARIA MÁS ADELANTE PARA UNAS IDEAS QUE TENGO.**

Mientras tanto en Baybiron la princesa sigue enferma, con cada día que pasa está más cerca de la muerte. Su familia no se separa de su lado, todos se turnan para no dejarla sola ni un instante.

"¿En dónde está Hans? Hace mucho que no lo veo" le dice Liv al mayor de sus hermanos

"No pienses en él ahora"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Acaso están ocultándome algo?"

"Hans se fue, se marchó a Paris y no hemos sabido nada de él desde hace varios días"

"Eso no puede ser cierto"

"Lo es, pero no te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotros"

"Me hubiera gustado despedirme de él, pero bueno, solo espero que este bien. Llama a todos, creo que llego mi hora"

Muy triste su hermano sale para llamarlos a todos, mientras la reina Astrid contempla una pintura de ella con sus tres hijos cuando eran pequeños.

"Mi hija, mi pobre niña se nos va y no podemos remediarlo" piensa la mujer mientras llora amargamente "De seguro esto es obra de algún hechizo, ¿pero quién tendría el corazón de piedra como para conjurar un hechizo así?" en eso se le viene a la mente una persona la cual ella como muchos considera una bruja "Pero claro, la bruja de las nieves, solo ella tiene el corazón de hielo y es capaz de eso y más"

Los pensamientos de la reina son interrumpidos por su hijo que entra a la alcoba con la mirada baja.

"Madre, mi hermana nos espera para su último adiós"

"No, mi querida niña"

Sus palabras son ahogadas por su llanto y corre a los brazos de su hijo.

Toda la familia se reúne ante la terrible noticia y van a entrar a despedirse, cuando en eso llega corriendo uno de los encargados del muelle.

"Majestad, un barco viene para acá, me parece que es el príncipe Hans"

"Pues háganlo venir, mi hermana quiere que esté presente" contesta el heredero al trono

"En seguida alteza"

El hombre sale corriendo tan rápido como entro, mientras los reyes entran a la habitación de su hija y lo mismo va a hacer el menor de los príncipes cuando es detenido por su hermano mayor.

"Ven tú y yo debemos encargarnos de un asunto antes"

"¿De cuál?"

"Ajustar cuentas con ese abandona hogares"

Ambos príncipes esperan a su cuñado en la puerta del palacio, mientras luego de haber estado fuera de casa por una semana, Hans regresa a Baybiron muy preocupado de que sea demasiado tarde.

"Calma príncipe, llegas justo a tiempo para salvarla" le dice la anciana poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro

"Eso espero"

Apenas el barco toca puerto, el sureño baja rápido a tierra firme y toma prestado, aunque sin pedirlo, un caballo que se encontraba en el lugar.

Cabalga hasta el palacio y en la puerta se topa con sus cuñados, los cuales están algo molestos de verlo.

"Por fin vuelves" dice el mayor de los príncipes

"Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa para haber estado ausente por tantos días" agrega el otro

Pero el recién llegado no tiene tiempo para discutir con ellos, así que se pasa al castillo ignorándolos por completo. Llega a la cocina y disuelve las hierbas en agua caliente para preparar el té, una vez listo se lo lleva a su esposa.

"No se queden tristes por mí, fui muy feliz gracias a ustedes" le dice la moribunda a sus padres

"Te amamos muchísimo hija" dice su madre tomándole su fría mano

"Y yo a ustedes también. Los voy a estar cuidando siempre"

En eso el sureño irrumpe en la habitación con la taza de té en la mano.

"Hans, volviste, te extrañaba mucho mi amor"

"Platicamos sobre eso luego, ahora debes beber este té que te prepare"

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta extrañada la reina

"La cura para su enfermedad" contesta el angustiado joven

La princesa bebe el té que le llevo su esposo y de inmediato siente una mejoría en su salud, su color pálido y la frialdad de su cuerpo desparecen. Los asombrados reyes se alegran mucho de tal bendición y de inmediato abrazan a su yerno en agradecimiento.

"La salvaste Hans, eres un hombre maravilloso" dice la reina muy feliz

"Es la segunda vez que estamos en deuda contigo hijo" agrega el rey

"No es nada, era mi deber salvar a mi esposa"

"¿Qué fue lo que le diste?" pregunta la reina revisando la taza

"La verdad no sé qué fuera, estaba compuesta por varias plantas medicinales"

"¿Y de dónde la sacaste?" pregunta el rey

"De Paris"

Los príncipes entran y comparten la alegría del resto de la familia al enterarse de la recuperación de su hermana.

El té surtió un muy buen efecto y esa misma tarde la princesa se siente mucho mejor, recupera el apetito, su toz desaparece por completo al igual que sus demás síntomas.

Una vez que su pendiente se quedó atrás, el décimo tercer príncipe de reúne con la mujer que le hizo tanto bien.

"Muchas gracias por salvar a mi esposa, le debo mucho"

"No me debes nada, me ayudaste a escapar de un destino terrible"

"Fue un placer. Pero ahora ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?"

"Me iré a vivir al bosque, quiero estar en contacto con la naturaleza"

"Pues le deseo mucha suerte"

"Yo a ti también y no lo olvides, el amor de hermanos que se tendrán tus hijos será la pieza más importante de tu nueva vida"

La anciana desparece entre la gente y el príncipe regresa al palacio muy feliz. Luego de un par de días la princesa esta tan recuperada que ya se puede poner de pie y da unos pequeños paseos por los jardines con ayuda de su esposo y en cuanto a su embarazo, las cosas van perfectamente.

Mientras ellos respiran la brisa marina, la reina Astrid y su hijo el príncipe Bera los observan muy satisfechos de su pronta recuperación.

"Estoy segura que lo que enfermó a mi hija fue una brujería lanzada por esa reina de las nieves, ya que ella no pudo conseguir un final feliz de cuento de hadas, no quería que Liv lo alcanzara y trató de matarla con esa peligrosa magia suya"

"Oh madre, yo no creo que ella tuviera algo que ver en esto" Respondió el joven príncipe.

"Tú no la conociste como hicimos nosotros, estaba muy empeñada en impedir la boda de tu hermana con Hans a toda costa, incluso vino aquí a inventar un montón de mentiras contra el honor de tu cuñado"

"¿Crees que vuelva a intentar hacernos daño con su hechicería?"

"Esperemos que no"

"Tal vez debamos hacer algo para detenerla, hacerla pagar por lo que hizo"

"No, no hijo, eso sería lo peor que podríamos hacer, desataríamos su ira y podríamos terminar perdiendo nuestro reino a causa de un inverno eterno o terminar convertidos en unas estatuas de hielo, esa mujer es el mismito demonio. Aunque si estaría bien que le hiciéramos saber que su maligno plan falló"

Sin saber lo que cruza por esas mentes, unos días después de eso, en Arendelle, Andy entra corriendo al salón de las armaduras, escondiéndose detrás de una para asustar a su mamá.

"Me pregunto dónde estará Andy" Dijo la reina pasando muy cerca del escondite de su hijo.

Andy se queda muy quieto casi sin respirar.

"Bueno, supongo que le tendré que dar su postre a Anna"

"No, no, no mamá aquí estoy" Exclama Andy saliendo de su escondite.

Andy se come su postre y la reina se va a su oficina a revisar sus pendientes, cuando entre el montón de hojas encuentra una carta proveniente de Baybiron. Intrigada por saber de qué podrá tratarse la abre y comienza a leerla, quizás después de todo al final creyeron en sus palabras.

"_Estimada reina de las nieves:_

_Le escribo esta carta para informarle que a pesar de sus intentos por deshacerse de mi hija ella esta viva y muy recuperada, gracias a su esposo._

_Le pido de la manera más atenta que nos deje continuar con nuestras vidas y mantenga sus brujerías lejos de nosotros._

_Atentamente. Astrid, reina de Baybiron_."

Con semejante acusación la joven reina se quedó sin palabras, se sentía muy triste de que después de lo que ella hizo preocupándose por ellos, le pagaran de ese modo, llamándola bruja.

Al parecer Hans se había salido con la suya, para ellos nuevamente era un héroe, salvador de su hija, mientras que ella era el monstruo que había tratado de matarla.

Furiosa la reina congelo la carta y la aventó contra la pared haciéndola pedazos, luego mando llamar a los encargados de traer los papeles a su oficina y le prohibió admitir cualquier documento de Baybiron.

Un tiempo después de este incidente Anna se preparaba para salir de viaje, pues habían sido invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de los príncipes de Corona.

"No puedo creer que no vendrás con nosotros" dice la pelirroja a su hermana mientras alista su maleta

"Si me gustaría ir, pero tengo demasiados asuntos pendientes que no pueden esperar para otro día"

"Lástima, pero no te preocupes yo me encargaré de que Andy no te extrañe demasiado"

"Gracias, lo bueno es que nos veremos en una semana"

En ese momento entra Andy con sus cosas y al lado de él viene su inseparable amiguita Birgit.

"Ya estamos listos" dice muy feliz el principito

"¿Listos? pero Birgit no va a ir" respondió algo sorprendida su madre

"Ahora sí, yo la invite"

"Pues sí no hay problemas con su mamá, por mí está bien"

Ambos niños salen muy felices tomados de la mano y saltando.

"Vaya Elsa, algo me dice que en un futuro no muy lejano esa niña va a ser la reina Arendelle" dice la princesa cerrando su maleta

"¿Si verdad? se ven muy lindos juntos"

"Bueno ya me voy, si no retrasáremos la salida del barco y llegaremos tarde a la fiesta"

"Y no queremos eso, así que adiós, buen viaje" dice la rubia abrazando a su hermana

"Cuida bien a Kristal durante mi ausencia"

"Así lo haré, y tú cuida mucho a Andy"

Afuera los niños observan los preparativos para zarpar.

"Nunca he viajado en barco Andy, me da miedo" dice la niña poniéndose las manos en la boca

"No te preocupes Birgit, yo te cuido" le responde el niño poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga

Pronto casi toda la familia real de Arendelle y compañía emprenden el largo viaje.

Mientras tanto en Baybiron, el reino entero está al pendiente del nacimiento del bebé de la princesa Liv y su esposo Hans. Adentro de la habitación, la reina Astrid acompaña a su hija, los hombres de la familia aguardan afuera en los pasillos.

Largas horas transcurren y lo único que ven es mujeres salir y entrar con toallas y agua caliente, pero ninguna se detiene a darles noticias.

Hasta que por fin se oye dentro de la habitación el llanto de un bebé y todos sonríen al escucharlo. La puerta se abre y los dejan pasar a los cuatro.

"Es una niña" les dice la reina mientras sostiene en brazos a su nieta recién nacida

"Y está preciosa" agrega el abuelo

La reina entrega la bebé a su padre para que la cargue por primera vez, la niña era pelirroja y tenía ojos verdes como los de su padre y hermano.

"Hola encanto" dice el sureño mientras besa su pequeña cabecita "yo soy tu papá"

La bebé lanza un bostezo y se acurruca en su pecho, el pelirrojo con la bebita en brazos se sienta al lado de su esposa.

"¿Cómo te sientes amor?"

"Exhausta, pero estoy bien" contesta muy agotada la princesa

"Vamos a ser una familia muy feliz y estaremos juntos por siempre, ya lo veras mi vida"

La nueva familia se quedan muy abrazados, pensando en el futuro que les espera.

En Corona, el grupo de viajeros desembarca justo a tiempo para la fiesta, la cual se conmemora con un alegre baile en las afueras del castillo, todas las personas celebran alegremente.

La familia real de Arendelle entra al castillo para saludar a los orgullosos padres y abuelos y felicitar al cumpleañero y charlan amistosamente.

"Y entonces después de años de súplicas y súplicas, por fin le dije que sí" Dijo en medio de la charla el príncipe de Corona.

"Eugene" Le reclamó su esposa.

"Está bien, está bien, yo fui quien suplicó"

"Muchas felicidades Kurt" Dijo Andy acercándose a saludar al festejado, el pequeño príncipe Kurt, quien cumplía dos años de edad, el cual se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su madre.

Más tarde Andy se encontraba jugando con Pascal, el camaleón mascota de la princesa Rapunzel.

"Mira Elli, él es Pascal ¿Te acuerdas de él? Estábamos jugando con él en mi fiesta de tres años".

Al principio Ellinor le tuvo miedo a Pascal, pero una vez que la agarró confianza comenzó a jugar con el animalito.

Después Andy encontró a un grupo de niños príncipes y princesas de distintos reinos que jugaban en los jardines.

"Hola ¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?"

Algunos niños pequeños dijeron que sí y Andy se puso feliz de unirse al juego, pero su felicidad se acabó cuando otro de los príncipes unos cuatro años mayor que Andy se opuso.

"No, aléjense de ese niño, mi papá dice que es malo"

"Eso no es cierto" Respondió Andy enojado.

"Mi mamá también dice lo mismo, que no juguemos con él o nos va a lastimar" Dijo otra niña.

"No, yo no quiero lastimarlos sólo quiero ser su amigo y jugar con ustedes" Dijo Andy con ojos tristes.

"Sí, es un niño muy raro que no se junte con nosotros" Opinó otro niño más.

"Vete, eres un niño fenómeno" Dijo el primer niño empujando a Andy, haciendo que el pequeño heredero de Arendelle se alejara a toda prisa llorando.

"Andy ¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto su mejor amiga al verlo volver llorando

"Esos niños no quisieron jugar conmigo y me dijeron cosas terribles, hasta me llamaron fenómeno"

"No les hagas caso, no eres un fenómeno, eres el mejor amigo que pude desear y yo si quiero jugar contigo"

Animado por las palabras de su amiga Andy se limpió las lágrimas y se puso a jugar con ella.

Esa noche todos subieron a una lancha para observar la iluminación del cielo nocturno, cada niño sostenía una linterna y estaban listos para soltarlas. En la oscuridad del firmamento apareció la primera linterna, lanzada por los príncipes del lugar con motivo del cumpleaños del pequeño príncipe, seguidas de esta aparecieron un millar más.

Emocionados Andy, Elli y Birgit lanzaron sus linternas al cielo y disfrutaron del hermoso espectáculo.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo proveniente de Arendelle partió a casa, más sin embargo en el camino su viaje fue interrumpido por una fuerte tormenta que se aproximaba.

"Princesa, no podemos seguir con este clima, debemos buscar asilo" le dice el capitán

"¿Y a dónde sugiere usted que lleguemos?"

"A Baybiron, está muy cerca y la ultima vez que la reina estuvo ahí, fue muy bien recibida"

"No tan bien recibida" pensó la princesa "pero supongo que preferiría por encima de todo que Andy se encuentre bien y viajar en esa tormenta era lo menos seguro para todos" y luego dijo al capitán "Llévenos para allá"

En Baybiron todos se sorprendieron de la llegada del barco, aun así decidieron darles albergue y todos fueron recibidos en el palacio.

"Majestades agradezco mucho su hospitalidad" dice la pelirroja

"Esperemos no arrepentirnos por eso" contesta la reina

"Lo que mi mujer quiere decir es que todos son bienvenidos" agrega el rey

Mientras Anna habla con los reyes, los niños avanzan por el castillo.

"Solo estuve aquí una vez, pero creo que este pasillo lleva al salón principal" dice Andy a las niñas

Caminado hacia ellos viene el príncipe de las islas del sur, quien se sorprende de verlos.

"Andy, ¿Tú por aquí? que pequeño es el mundo"

"Hans hola" dice el niño chocándola con su padre "nos vamos a quedar a pasar la noche porque empezó a llover"

"Si y no nos queremos mojar" agrega la niña mas chica

"Pues me da mucho gusto que vinieran, los llevare al cuarto de visitas" dice el sureño

En eso oyen el llanto de un bebé cerca de ahí.

"Hay un bebé por aquí, yo quiero conocerlo" dice Elli muy emocionada

"¿De quién es el bebé?" pregunta el pequeño príncipe

"Es mío" contesta orgulloso Hans

"¿Y podemos verlo?" pregunta la niña pobre

"Claro, vengan conmigo" les dice el pelirrojo

Los niños lo siguen hasta una habitación donde una mujer esta dándole de comer a su pequeña hija.

"Amor, los niños de Arendelle quieren conocer a nuestra bebé" le dice el príncipe a su esposa, a la cual no le agrada mucho la idea de que ese niño se acerque a su bebé

"¿Es una niña? pero que bonita" dice Andy al conocer a su hermanita "¿puedo cargarla?"

"Claro" responde Hans tomando a la bebé para dársela al niño antes de que su esposa pueda decir algo al respecto

Andy se sienta en la cama y el pelirrojo coloca a la bebé en sus piernas, entonces el niño le acaricia su cabecita.

"Ten mucho cuidado Andy, no se vaya a resfriar por el frio que despides" dice la princesa tratando de recuperar a su hija

"No va a pasar nada cariño, déjalos que se conozcan" le dice su esposo tratando de calmarla

"Deberías usar guantes Andy" le dice la princesa mientras quita las manos del niño de encima de su hija

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso esta sucia?" pregunta el niño extrañado

"No, pero podrías lastimarla con tus poderes"

"¿Por qué todos creen eso? No es verdad, yo no he lastimado a nadie nunca, ni que fuera malo"

"Cálmate amor, estoy seguro de que Andy tiene todo bajo control, ¿no es así?" Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Si, hasta pueden llamarme señor control" Respondió el ahora hermano mayor.

El niño toma a la bebé en sus manos y se la acerca a la cara, pero entonces por haberla levantado de ese modo bate a su hermanita y esta le vomita encima. Entonces la princesa aprovecha el incidente para recuperar a su hija.

"Que asco" dice Andy quitándose de la ropa la vomitada de su hermana

"Tranquilízate amiguito" le dice su padre mientras le acerca un pañuelo "es solo leche"

"Ja ja" ríe la prima de Andy "ahora vas a oler a eso por todo el día"

Por el pasillo pasa Anna buscando a los niños y al escuchar sus voces dentro de una alcoba, se acerca a ver qué andan haciendo.

"Niños, les dije que no se separaran de mí" dice la pelirroja enojada

"No te preocupes Anna, solo estaban conociendo a nuestra hija" dice el sureño

"Bueno, ya la conocieron, ahora vénganse a dormir"

"Hasta mañana pequeña bebé" dice el niño acercándose nuevamente con su hermanita "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Helena" contesta la princesa de Baybiron

"Pero que bonito nombre, tan bonito como tú" dice el niño besando la mejilla de la bebé

Los niños salen y la enojada princesa aprovecha para regañarlos.

"Nunca me hacen caso, debería castigarlos por eso, entren de una vez"

Los niños se pasan al cuarto y antes de que ella haga lo mismo, oye una voz a sus espaldas.

"Cálmate Anna, solo querían conocer el lugar, eso es todo"

"Tú no te metas en esto, eres un sinvergüenza, sabes que mi hermana no te quiere cerca del niño y tú aprovechas cada oportunidad que tienes para endilgarte en su vida. Pero escúchame y escúchame bien, Andy esta mucho mejor sin ti"

Luego de decir esto la joven se encierra en el cuarto con los niños.

"Lamento haberte desobedecido mami"

"Si tía, solo queríamos explorar y desentumirnos del barco"

"No era nuestra intención molestarla alteza"

"Descuiden niños, creo que se me paso la mano, ¿Qué dicen si lo olvidamos?"

"Trato hecho"

Luego de hacer las pases los cuatro se van a dormir y Andy no deja de pensar en la adorable bebé que conoció ese día, como si el vínculo del que hablo la gitana se hubiera dado desde solo convivir por un momento.


	33. Chapter 33

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CHICOS, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY.**

Anna pasa una noche muy incómoda al estar bajo el mismo techo que Hans, ya que no se habían visto desde el gran deshielo hacía casi 6 años, por lo que antes de que salga el sol, Anna se levanta y se asoma por la ventana de su habitación en Baybiron.

"El clima está muy bien, creo que es hora de irnos" piensa la pelirroja mientras contempla el cielo.

Se acerca a los dormidos niños y los despierta.

"Mami, pero aún no hay luz" dice su hija llorosa "yo no quiero salir a la oscuridad, me da miedo"

"Yo me caigo de sueño" dice el heredero de Arendelle volviéndose a acostar y cobijándose la cabeza.

"Debemos irnos ahora mismo para llegar más pronto a casa" dice Anna "¿o es que no quieres ver ya a tu mamá Andy?"

"Claro que si quiero" Respondió el niño descobijándose nuevamente la cabeza.

"Y tú cariño" Dice la princesa a su hijita "¿no quieres ver a tu hermanita y a tu papi?"

"Si, porque ya los extraño mucho"

"Entonces vámonos para volver con ellos"

Convencidos con esto, los niños se levantaron y la princesa los cambia de ropa. Una vez listos todos salen del palacio.

"Espera tía" dice el principito jalándose de su mano "¿no vamos a despedirnos de Hans y su bebé? Recuerda que es de muy mala educación irse sin decir adiós"

"Pero están dormidos y es todavía de más mala educación despertar a quien te abre las puertas de su casa"

"Me hubiera gustado verlos antes de irnos"

"Ya los verás en otra ocasión, ahora por lo pronto vámonos"

La princesa moviliza a los marinos para que preparen el barco y en un momento todos están saliendo a mar abierto. El pequeño niño no puede evitar ponerse triste por su salida repentina, ya que todo lo que él quería era ver a la bebé y a su amigo una vez más.

Unos días después, el grupo de viajeros vuelve a casa y se reúne con sus familias.

"Mami, te perdiste de mucho" Dijo Andy a su mamá después de entrar corriendo a su oficina "hubieras visto como embarramos entre todos a Kurt en su pastel, quedó con la cara café y ojos de fresas, ji ji ji"

"Me alegra ver que te divertiste cielo"

"Y eso no fue lo mejor, luego de salir de casa de Kurt nos fuimos a visitar a Hans y nos presentó a su hijita"

"¿A Hans?" Pregunta la reina sin poder evitar sentir enojo de que Andy Y Hans se encontraran una vez más "Vaya, ¿así que fueron a Baybiron?" dice la reina aparentando preguntar a su hijo, pero preguntando en realidad a su hermana mientras la mira con ojos acusadores "que maravilla"

"La bebé está muy bonita, ojala y pronto la conozcas tú también"

"Sí, claro. Oye Andy mamá tiene mucho trabajo, ¿Por qué no vas con Gerda para que te dé un buen baño y ya que salgas me sigues platicando de tu viaje?"

"Muy bien mami" Dice el niño dándole un beso a su mamá antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos dejando a las dos hermanas solas.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, tal parece que mi propia hermana conspira con el enemigo"

"No es lo que parece Elsa"

"¿No? ¿Entonces sólo son figuraciones mías que llevaste a mi hijo a que se reuniera con la persona que más odio?"

"No tuve elección, en serio, se avecinaba una tormenta y después de lo que les pasó a nuestros papás no me quise arriesgar. Y el único reino que estaba cerca era Baybiron, pero yo no lo llevé con Hans, ellos se encontraron"

"Oh Discúlpame Anna, creo que saqué conclusiones precipitadas, nunca debí culparte, es sólo que cuando se trata de Hans no pienso muy bien"

"Descuida, te entiendo, pero no te preocupes prefiero que me culpes a que me vuelvas a ignorar por trece años"

"Te aseguro que ya nunca lo volveré a hacer" dice la reina dándole un abrazo a su hermana

"Pero ¿Cómo ves que ese desgraciado ya tiene familia?"

"No me importa lo que él haga con su vida, mientras no intervenga en la nuestra, todo está bien"

"Creo que no te librarás de él tan fácil, como quiera que sea Andy es su hijo y se tienen afecto mutuamente"

"Lo sé, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? El lazo de sangre entre ellos es muy fuerte"

"Y parece que el que tiene con su nueva hermanita también lo es"

"Ojalá nunca hubiera llegado a nuestras vidas ese hombre"

"Lo sé, todo es culpa mía, no debí aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio"

"Y yo no debí rechazarte durante tantos años sin darte una explicación, si yo hubiera estado a tu lado como una buena hermana mayor, nunca hubieras caído en las redes de ese hombre, Anna, no quiero que sientas culpa alguna, ya que todo fue culpa de Hans"

"Lo sé, es sólo que sigo sin poder creer que estuve a punto de casarme con esa víbora"

"Me debes una por impedirlo, y al menos pude rescatar algo bueno de su presencia en nuestras vidas, gracias a eso tengo a mi adorado hijo." Dijo la reina mientras volvía su oficina a seguir con su trabajo.

"Pobre de mi hermana, debe haber alguna forma de que sea feliz" piensa la pelirroja "Si Hans lo es ¿Por qué ella no habría de serlo?"

En eso recuerda que ya están por cumplirse seis años del gran deshielo y por lo tanto el sexto aniversario de su hermana como soberana de Arendelle.

"Ya sé, le prepararé a Elsa una fiesta e invitaré a duques, condes, príncipes y demás nobles solteros para que la conquisten y tenga por fin a su media naranja a su lado. Elsa va a estar tan feliz por mi plan"

La princesa corre a su habitación y manda que le lleven mucho papel y sobres, escribe las cartas de manera que parezca que es su hermana quién la escribe, poniendo al final de las cartas para los soltero, la provocativa posdata de: "_No falte usted por favor_".

Luego, aprovecha que su hermana está distraída con Andy para escabullirse en su oficina y tomar el sello real, luego de obtenerlo, vuelve a su cuarto y sella todas las cartas. Una vez terminado su trabajo, entra de nuevo en la oficina y lo deja en su lugar.

Cierra los sobres con las cartas dentro y se las entrega a los mensajeros reales.

"Todo está saliendo de maravilla, ahora sólo me falta una cosa, organizar la fiesta para la cual los invite y aún no está ni siquiera planeada. Pero bueno, aún tengo tiempo para salir del apuro"

A la mañana siguiente la reina, lejos de imaginarse el plan de su hermana, está firmando los papeles de su oficina y no puede evitar distraerse cada que su hermana pasa corriendo constantemente por los pasillos de un lado a otro.

Por esta distracción, sin querer firma mal un documento y decide antes de arruinarlos todos, averiguar qué es lo que trama su hermana para que corra de ese modo. Y en un momento en que la pelirroja volvía a pasar con mucha prisa, la intercepta y la detiene por el brazo.

"Muy bien, ya es suficiente, quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que te propones corriendo todo el día?"

"Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa"

"Anna, me encantan las sorpresas, como a todo el mundo, pero las tuyas son un tanto extrañas y no siempre son lo que esperaba"

"Esta si te va a gustar, es más, la vas a adorar"

"Sólo espero terminar en una pieza con los resultados"

La reina un tanto confundida vuelve a su trabajo y deja que su hermana continúe con lo que sea que se le ocurrió esta vez.

Las semanas transcurrieron tranquilas en Arendelle, Andy continuaba con su educación, ahora ya sabía contar hasta 10, los nombres de los colores, podía dibujar algunas letras, escribir su nombre, y ya que terminaba sus clases le encantaba jugar con sus familiares y amigos.

"Hola mami" Dijo Andy entrando en la oficina de la reina.

"Hola Andy"

"¿Vamos a jugar?"

"Ahora no Andy, tengo mucho trabajo"

"Está bien, entiendo" Dijo Andy con cierta tristeza dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¿Qué más da?" Pensó la reina observando el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio "Creo que tomaré un pequeño descanso, Andy ¿A qué quieres jugar?"

"A los cazadores de dragones"

"Muy bien" Respondió la reina creando un enorme dragón de nieve.

Más tarde ambos jugaban en la nieve.

"Corre mami el dragón viene persiguiéndonos" Aunque sólo usaba su imaginación, ya que el dragón no se movía.

"Voy lo más rápido que puedo Andy, rápido, crea una barrera de hielo para que no nos siga"

"Sí" Dijo Andy mientras obedecía, para Andy todo esto era un simple juego, pero para su mamá era parte de su entrenamiento para controlar sus poderes.

Otro día por la mañana la reina se levanta para iniciar sus deberes reales, pero antes ayuda a su hijo a prepararse para sus clases, pero justo cuando Andy está a punto de salir para dirigirse a sus clases.

"Espera Andy se me ocurre una idea"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Quiero ver si puedo hacerte un trajecito de hielo"

¿Cómo los tuyos?"

"Exacto"

"Sí, hazme uno, siempre he querido un traje de hielo"

Entonces la reina hace un movimiento con sus manos y un resplandor mágico comienza a subir por la ropa de Andy, creándole un cómodo traje de hielo.

"Wow, funcionó ¿Cuándo me enseñarás a hacer eso?"

"Cuando crezcas más, hacer ropa de hielo no es sencillo, necesita mucha concentración"

"Algún día voy a ser tan listo como tú"

"Algún día serás más listo que yo"

"Eso no se puede, tú eres la persona más inteligente del mundo"

"Oh Andy, no exageres, pero tienes razón, soy muy inteligente" dijo la reina mientras la hacía cosquillas al niño.

Por la tarde Andy se encontraba jugando con sus amigos Ken y Edvin en el salón del trono.

"Juguemos a que yo era Rey y los nombraba caballeros"

"Pero ¿Cómo vas a ser Rey si no tienes corona?"

"Sí tengo corno, iré por ella"

Más tarde Andy volvía corriendo presuroso con la corona que le regaló su mamá.

"Muy bien" Dijo Andy sentándose en el trono "Que entren los valientes guerreros que vencieron al gigante antes de que se comiera todo el chocolate del reino"

"Aquí estamos majestad, somos los mejores guerreros del reino"

"Así es, vencimos al gigante sin ayuda de nadie

"Por sus acciones los nombraré caballeros reales, de rodillas"

Ambos niños se arrodillaron y Andy prosiguió.

"Yo, el Rey Anders de Arendelle, el Rey más valiente, inteligente y poderoso los nombro caballeros reales de Arendelle" Prosiguió el niño colocando una espada de manera sobre los hombros de sus amigos. "De pie Sir Kenneth y Sir Edvin"

"Genial, ahora somos caballeros reales"

Los tres niños salieron corriendo y jugando hacia los jardines, mientras comentaban lo emocionados que estaban acerca de la gran fiesta que sería al día siguiente. Mientras en la cocina.

"Voy a compensar a Elsa por haber arruinado su pastel en una ocasión, preparando uno con mis propias manos, usaré la vieja receta de la abuela" dice la princesa sacando una hoja donde viene el método para preparar pasteles de chocolate

"Yo te ayudo, después de todo los pasteles son mi especialidad" añade Susanne sacando de la bodega un molde grande

"¿Tú tienes una especialidad?"

"Por supuesto que sí, yo sé cómo hacer muchas cosas. Veamos, tres cucharadas de levadura, esta estará perfecta" dice la muñequita de nieve agarrando la cuchara más grande que pudo encontrar y echa grandes cantidades del polvo

"Eres muy lista Susy, a mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido usar una cuchara así. Lo siguiente en la lista es diez tazas de harina" la pelirroja saca diez tazas de distintos tamaños, las llena todas con harina y luego las vacía en la mezcla

"Muy bien, vamos progresando. Ahora sigue el chocolate, se necesitan seis tazas de…"

"Si no te molesta yo me ocuparé del chocolate" interrumpe la princesa

"Lo que quieres es comértelo mientras lo añades, pero no, tú mejor ve por los huevos" dice enojona como siempre la muñequita mientras le entrega una canasta "yo me encargo del chocolate"

"Oye, eso no se vale, fue mi idea"

"Pero ¿Quién es la experta en pasteles?"

"Tú"

"Perdona, no te escuché, ¿me lo repites?"

"Dije que tú"

"Exacto, pero descuida, que para cuando vuelvas yo ya tendré la mezcla casi lista"

Anna sale de la cocina y se va a la parte donde guardan los caballos, vacas y demás animales de granja para obtener los huevos.

"No puedo creer que una muñeca de nieve me dé órdenes" dice mientras llena la canasta con huevos "al menos el chocolate está a salvo lejos de mí"

Regresa a la cocina con la canasta llena solo para sorprender a la muñequita con una cuchara en la boca.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te comes el chocolate acaso?"

"¿Yo? No, ni siquiera me gusta"

"Entonces quizás puedas decirme ¿de qué es esta mancha cerca de tu boca?"

"Solo lo estaba probando, no quería que fuera a estar añejo"

"Y yo que voy por los huevos, confiada de que el chocolate estaría a salvo, cuando en realidad corría más peligro en tu poder que en el mío. Toma para que aprendas" dice Anna muy enojada mientras le arroja uno de los huevos a la muñequita

"No, mi moño quedo arruinado"

"Disculpa, creo que me bloquee por un segundo, pero no te lo tomes apecho, estoy segura de que en un futuro no muy lejano las dos nos reiremos de esto tan amigas como siempre"

"Ya lo creo, pero por si acaso déjame agrego un detalle más a esa alegría" dice tomando mescla en su mano y arrojándosela en la cara a la princesa

"Oye no es justo, dije que lo sentía, ¿acaso no puedes entenderlo?" furiosa toma una de las tazas y se la arroja a la muñequita

Y con esto inician una guerra de comida en la cocina, al ver lo que sucede Gerda corre con la única persona que tiene permitido regañar a la princesa.

"Majestad, su hermana, está destruyendo la cocina"

"¿Qué?"

De inmediato la reina corre al lugar donde se libra la batalla y al entrar descubre a su hermana y a la muñequita de nieve escondidas detrás de una mesa y una silla arrojándose cosas la una a la otra.

"¡Anna, Susanne! ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?" grita furiosa a las dos peleoneras

"Ella empezó" dicen las dos culpables señalándose mutuamente

"No me importa quién haya empezado, lo que importa es que las dos van a limpiar este lugar y dejarlo como nuevo, ¡Ahora mismo!"

La reina sale del lugar y las dos chicas mientras comienzan a limpiar sus estropicios, muy avergonzadas por su forma de actuar.

"Lamento haberme portado de ese modo contigo, no debí, después de todo tú solo querías ayudarme" dice la princesa mientras recoge unos pedazos de vidrio

"Y yo lamento haber correspondido a ese modo. Nos portamos como unas tontas, queríamos darle alegría a Elsa y lo único que logramos fue hacerla enojar"

"Aún podemos solucionarlo"

"¿Cómo?"

"Olvidemos este incidente y continuemos con la organización de la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado y así Elsa va a estar muy feliz con nosotras"

"De acuerdo, pero ¿Qué tal si mejor compramos el pastel?"

"Iba a decir lo mismo, esta fue una terrible idea"

Terminando de limpiar y de limpiarse ellas, las dos chicas salen del castillo para elegir el pastel. Mientras se alejan, la reina las observa con una sonrisa.

"Anna no tienes remedio y te topaste con alguien de tu mismo genio ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?"

Los días pasan y la princesa logra tenerlo todo a tiempo, solo falta lo más importante, decirle a su hermana.

"Elsa"

"Vaya, por fin dejas de correr como loca por todo el castillo, imagino que la sorpresa de la que hablaste ya está lista entonces"

"Si y te va a encantar"

"¿Qué es exactamente?"

"Una fiesta en tu honor"

A la reina no mucho que digamos le agrada su sorpresa, claro que apreciaba el esfuerzo de su hermana, pero todavía no se hallaba mucho con tanta gente y una fiesta le parecía la peor idea que se le pudo ocurrir.

"Pues eso suena… bien, creo ¿y para cuándo será?"

"Para esta misma noche"

"Hurra, supongo que ahora debo arreglarme y recibir a las visitas ¿no es así?"

"Exacto"

"Me haré un lindo vestido de hielo y estaré lista en solo un…"

"No, no, no" la interrumpe su hermana "Esta vez no usaras hielo como accesorio, te compré un vestido y te verás fabulosa en él"

"Bien, lo haremos a tu modo"

Las hermanas salen de la oficina y se dirigen al cuarto de la reina, donde la espera su vestido fabuloso del que le hablo su hermana.

"Oh, Anna es muy bello" dice la platinada mientras lo revisa "pero yo jamás había usado un escote como este y de la espalda, está muy destapado ¿no lo crees?"

"Es perfecto Elsa, no le busques peros. El escote no se le nota tanto y lo descubierto de la espalda es el último grito de la moda en Paris"

Esto de la fiesta iba cada vez mejor y mejor, pero siguiéndole la corriente a su hermana la reina se puso el vestido, el cual resulto ser una talla más ajustado. 

"No respiro" se quejó la reina 

"Bueno es que no sé tu talla, era un secreto y no podía arruinarlo preguntándote, así que sólo adiviné, espero no estés molesta conmigo" 

"¿Yo? Para nada"

Más tarde se llevaba a cabo la gran fiesta, había música y baile, y Andy no perdía oportunidad para comer gran cantidad de bocadillos y golosinas.

Durante la fiesta la reina tuvo oportunidad de convivir con los pretendientes escogidos por su hermana, aunque se sentía incomoda habían sido demasiados años de no interactuar con otras personas, además aún no había aprendido a bailar, por lo que por temor a hacer el ridículo rechazó las invitaciones de algunos nobles.

Olaf y Susanne deslumbraban la pista con su baile, mientras que Andy sacaba a bailar a su amiga Birgit.

Muchos de los pretendientes invitados no querían nada con la Reina de Arendelle, la recompensa de ser Reyes no les parecía suficiente para arriesgarse a ser convertidos en estatuas de hielo y aparte tener que lidiar con un hijo de un padre desconocido que podía ensartarlos con una cuchilla de hielo en medio de una rabieta.

Algunos pocos considerados por los demás como locos y valientes se acercaban buscando una oportunidad de ser Rey y la princesa Anna no dudaba en llevarlos ante su hermana para ver si de alguno de ellos salía el cuñado perfecto.

"¡Elsa! permíteme presentarte al Príncipe Bard de Hurtigruten"

"Es un placer conocerla por fin, Majestad, se dicen muchas cosas sobre usted"

"Espero que buenas" Respondió Elsa.

"Mi hermana siempre tan bromista, claro que eran cosas buenas"

Anna se alejó y dejó a su hermana charlar a solas con el príncipe, el cual, era castaño, alto y bien parecido.

El pretendiente hablaba acerca de sus muchas hazañas y bromeaba, mientras la reina lo analizaba preguntándose si sería un buen padre para Andy. Justo en ese momento una de las sirvientas se acercó con un plato con bocadillos.

"MMM muero de hambre" Dijo el príncipe Bard tomando uno y devorándolo, pero apenas lo probó, hizo una mueca de desagrado y lo escupió.

"Puaj, esto sabe horrible, está casi crudo, eres una inútil" Gritó furioso peleando a la sirvienta "Lárgate de aquí antes de que te muela a palos"

La muchacha sólo se alejó corriendo muy nerviosa.

"Oiga" Dijo la reina enojada "No sé como sean las cosas en su país, pero aquí respetamos a todos, incluso a la servidumbre, ahora si me disculpa, tengo que atender a mis invitados" Y diciendo esto se alejó. El príncipe Bard quedó descartado de su lista de candidatos para padre de Andy, lo que menos quería era que ese hombre le gritara a Andy y amenazara con molerlo a palos por cualquier travesura.

Más tarde.

"¿Cómo te fuel con el príncipe?" le pregunta la pelirroja

"No muy bien, es un abusivo y yo no quiero esa clase de padre para Andy"

"Lo bueno es que todavía hay muchos candidatos por elegir, por ejemplo" voltea a ver a los invitados que van llegando y de entre todos elige a uno "el Archiduque de Trondheim"

"Si insistes" le dice a su hermana y luego, dirigiéndose al invitado dice "Es un placer conocerlo, oh pero ¿Está usted enfermo?" Preguntó al ver que el recién llegado llevaba puesto un pañuelo que le cubría la boca y la nariz.

"El placer es mío Majestad, y no, no estoy enfermo, llevo esto puesto porque no quiero enfermarme, ¿Tiene idea de cuantos virus y bacterias hay en el aire?"

"Sí, me imagino" Respondió la reina un tanto extrañada "Como sea, permítame conducirlo a la antesala y… ¿pero qué hace?" pregunta cuando ve que su invitado se cubre los ojos y baja el pequeño escalón en donde estaba

"No es nada, solo tengo un pánico terrible a las alturas, pero ya estoy bien"

"¿Ok? como le decía, la fiesta es por acá" dice tomándolo del brazo

"¿Gustan un postre de fresa?" les pregunta una sirvienta mientras les acerca una charola

La reina toma su postre, pero su acompañante lo rechaza temblando de miedo.

"¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿No me diga que le dan miedo los postres?"

"No los postres, si no las fresas, es que me dan una terrible alergia, los ojos se me ponen rojos, me salen manchas y se me enronquece la voz"

"Eso es más que suficiente, por favor llévense las fresas de aquí, no queremos que nada malo le pase a nuestro invitado"

Entre más conocía la reina a su pretendiente, menos le agradaba la idea de que fuera su pareja de toda la vida. Pero aun así decidió al menos ser amable con él y lo siguió acompañando en la velada.

"Olvidémonos de las fresas, ¿Qué tal un ponche?"

"Me parece bien, siempre y cuando no sea de color amarillo"

"¿Por qué no puede ser de ese color?"

"Es que también me da miedo, me recuerda al millar de abejas que un terrible día me picaron"

"¿Hay algo más que le de miedo?"

"Los días nevados, les tengo pavor"

"Descuide, no habrá nada de nieve, se lo garantizo. Ahora ¿Por qué no volvemos a las bebidas?"

"Es una maravillosa estatua de hielo la que refresca este ponche, pero ¿con qué fue hecha? ¿Acaso con agua de manantial?"

"No"

"¿Con agua cristalina de los arroyos?"

"Tampoco"

"¿Entonces?"

"Con mi hielo"

Al oír esto el joven archiduque escupe lo que se estaba tomando sobre la cara de la reina.

"¡Que me muero, bebí agua refrescada con un hielo de dudosa procedencia!"

Sus acompañantes muy apenados se lo llevan del lugar y la reina mientras furiosa se reúne nuevamente con su hermana.

"Sí, las cosas no resultaron muy bien entre ustedes, pero no es el fin del mundo, aun quedan muchos otros solteros"

"Suficiente Anna, no quiero saber nada más de los hombres"

"Solo uno más, por favor, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

"Ok, uno y ya"

Minutos después.

"Elsa permíteme presentarte ahora al conde de Borchgrevink"

"Encantado alteza" dice el joven mientras toma su mano y la besa

"Es de los Borchgrevink del este y ya sabes que los miembros de esa familia son tan educados"

"Es un placer" contesta la rubia algo sonrojada por la demostración de afecto del joven

"Yo los dejo para que se conozcan mejor" dice la pelirroja dejándolos solos

"¿Quiere acompañarme al salón, alteza?"

"Sera todo un placer"

Andy por su parte observaba celoso como ese noble se acerca a su mamá y eso no le agradaba para nada, entonces decide hacer acto de presencia para deshacerse de ese sinvergüenza.

"Hola mami"

"Andy, cielo no saludaste al caballero, ¿Qué va a pensar de tus modales?"

"Hola" dice enfadado

"¿Andy? ¿Entonces este es tu adorable hijo?"

"Así es, él es mi mayor felicidad y orgullo"

"Encantado de conocerte pequeñín, puedes llamarme Aksel. Déjame decirte que tu mami es encantadora y muy hermosa también"

"Lo sé, es todo lo contrario a usted"

"¡Andy! pero que grosero. Por favor discúlpalo, es que ha tenido muchos estudios y cuando es así siempre se pone de malas, pero no fue tu intención ofender al conde, ¿verdad amor?"

"Pero mami, no me agrada, tiene ojos malvados, no sé por qué tú no lo notas"

"Los niños así son" agrega el conde tomando a la reina de la mano

"Sí así son, pero descuida, espero que pronto se acostumbre a ti"

Enojado por ese afecto, el pequeño le da una patada en la pierna al pretendiente de su madre haciéndolo que salte en su lugar por el dolor.

"Ji ji ji" rie el niño malvadamente y su madre lo descubre

"¡Anders! ¿Sabes qué? mejor vete de aquí, solo te estas portando como un malcriado"

El niño se aleja lloroso y la reina muy apenada se acerca a su acompañante.

"Lo siento tanto, él normalmente no es así, es todo lo contrario y…"

"No tienes por qué disculparte, no pasó nada, ¿Qué tal si lo olvidamos y nos levantamos a bailar un rato?"

"Es que no sé hacerlo, vas a pensar que soy una tonta"

"Claro que no eres tonta, sólo no has tenido un buen maestro, permíteme que te enseñe"

Y diciendo esto, el Conde saca a bailar a la reina. Después de pisar accidentalmente los pies de su maestro de baile, la reina agarra el ritmo de la melodía y se deja llevar disfrutando del mágico y romántico momento.

Más tarde el joven se aleja y va en busca de unas bebidas y la reina se queda pensando, una parte de ella se siente atraída por el conde, y ¿Quién no? era un joven muy bien parecido; otra parte suya sabe que debe poner las necesidades de Andy primero y lo que más necesita su hijito era un padre, pero debe ser alguien que le agrade, no alguien que ella le endilgue; y otra parte suya le decía que había algo raro en ese joven y no debía caer presa de sus encantos, no quería repetir lo que le paso a su hermana. Además _no se podía enamorar profundamente de alguien que acababa de conocer_.

El rato transcurre y el encantador acompañante de la reina no regresa.

"¿Por qué tardará tanto?"

Mientras el Conde charla con su asistente personal en un lugar apartado del castillo.

"Fase uno lista, conquistar a la reina" Dijo el conde a su asistente con un tono maligno.

"Sólo faltan la dos convencerla de casarse contigo y la tres apropiarte de este reino" Respondió el asistente.

"Lo sé, pero imagínate, la reina estuvo encerrada por 13 años, debe estar desesperada por obtener amor, además soy su única esperanza. Sólo piénsalo, ¿Quién más aceptaría a una mujer que ya estuvo con otro hombre, e incluso tiene un hijo que ve tú a saber con quien? eso sin mencionar que otro hombre querría algo con ella considerando esos poderes tan peligrosos que tiene, ningún pretendiente querría quedar convertido en una paleta congelada a la primer discusión. Ella aceptará en cuanto se lo proponga"

"¿Y qué me dices del niño? No te imagino como padre cuidando a un niño"

"Claro que no voy a cuidar a ese mocoso, ¿O es qué acaso no has oído hablar de los internados?"

"La reina no permitirá que mandes lejos a su hijo"

"La reina no es tan inteligente como creímos, va a estar embelesada por mis encantos y atenciones que querrá complacerme en todo"

"Ningún internado lo aceptará con esos poderes tan peligrosos que tiene, podría lastimar a alguien"

"Entonces lo encerraré para que los demás estén a salvo de él"

**HOLA, SE QUE MUCHOS QUISIERAN QUE ELSA ENCONTRARA UNA PAREJA, PERO DADA LA TRAMA QUE TENGO IDEADA PARA ESTE FIC Y LAS COSTUMBRES DE ESA EPOCA, ADEMÁS DE LAS MALAS EXPERIENCIAS QUE HA TENIDO ELSA CON LOS HOMBRES, CREO QUE ESO NO SERÁ POSIBLE, AL MENOS NO POR AHORA.**


	34. Chapter 34

"La reina no es tan inteligente como creímos, va a estar embelesada por mis encantos y atenciones que querrá complacerme en todo"

"Ningún internado lo aceptará con esos poderes tan peligrosos que tiene, podría lastimar a alguien"

"Entonces lo encerraré para que los demás estén a salvo de él"

Lo que el Conde no sabe es que Andy está escondido y ha escuchado parte de su malvado plan.

"Lo sabía" Piensa el niño y sale de su escondite para patear al galán de su madre nuevamente en la pierna.

En ese momento la reina se viene acercando y se enoja de ver que su hijo se porta pesimamente, otra vez.

"¡Anders! Ya compórtate por favor" dice jaloneándolo del brazo "Creí haberte dicho que te fueras a tu cuarto"

"Mami, no lo entiendes, iba hacia mi cuarto como me dijiste, cuando escuché a Aksel hablando con su amigo"

"Te he dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas jovencito"

"Pero estaban diciendo cosas terribles…"

"No tengo idea de que estás hablando amiguito" interrumpe el conde haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza al niño "yo sólo le estaba diciendo a mi asistente lo preciosa que se ve tu madre con ese vestido"

"Oh, pues muchas gracias Conde" contesta la platinada sonrojándose

"Por favor, somos buenos amigos, puedes llamarme Aksel"

"Oh, je je, gracias Aksel. En serio lamento el mal comportamiento de mi hijo, te aseguro que normalmente él no se porta así, no tengo idea de lo que le pasa el día de hoy"

"Me parece que yo si lo entiendo, seguramente está un poco celoso, no quiere compartir el cariño de su madre con alguien más"

"Si, me agradas Aksel, mucho, pero creo que Andy está malinterpretándolo todo"

"Por el contrario, los niños siempre notan la verdad alteza" mientras dice esto el joven pasa su mano por la cara de la reina haciendo que se ponga aún más colorada.

"Mami" interrumpe el niño jalando a su madre del vestido "está mintiendo, él no decía cosas lindas de ti, no te ama, ni yo le agrado, me quiere mandar a un internado o encerrarme para siempre"

"Oh por favor pequeñín, ¿Cómo podría yo querer hacer semejante cosa a un angelito como tú?"

"Es la verdad mami"

La reina nota que los ojos de todos los invitados están atentos a la discusión y decide terminar con eso de una vez.

"Anders, sólo vete a tu cuarto por favor y no quiero más pretextos"

"Pero…"

"¡Solo hazlo!"

El niño se retira llorando y todos vuelven a lo suyo.

"Niños, son toda una aventura ¿No?" pregunta Aksel.

"Sí que lo son, oye y hablando de eso ¿Tú tienes hijos?"

"No, pero siempre he querido tenerlos majestad, solo que no había podido encontrar a la mujer correcta, hasta ahora" dice tomándola de la mano

"Yo tampoco había conocido a alguien como tú antes"

"Majestad, sé que es un poco precipitado y recién nos conocimos, pero déjame cortejarte"

"Esto es tan inesperado que no sé qué decir"

"Di que sí"

"¿No te molestan mis poderes o que tenga un hijo sin estar casada? ¿O que mi hijo también tenga poderes?"

"Claro que no me molesta, seré un buen padre para Andy, y sobre los poderes, no te preocupes, me encanta el frío y el hielo"

"En ese caso, la respuesta es sí"

"Oh me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo querida, ahora puedo partir contento, debo volver a casa mañana mismo, pero estaremos en contacto por medio de cartas"

"Un amor a distancia no fue lo que siempre soñé"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que no quisiera que te fueras"

"¿Acaso está proponiéndome que me quede majestad?"

"Puedes llamarme Elsa y sí, quiero que nos conozcamos mejor, puedes quedarte una temporada con nosotros"

"Es la mejor propuesta que he escuchado en toda mi vida"

La fiesta termina y todos se retiran a descansar a sus cuartos. El enamorado de la reina se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla y se va a dormir, pensando en sus futuros malvados planes. Por el contrario de la joven, que se queda pensando en la felicidad que le espera.

Una vez en su cuarto la reina descubre a su hijo aun despierto haciendo ruido en su cuarto, se acerca lo más silenciosamente posible y se sorprende de descubrir que el niño hizo un Aksel de hielo y lo golpea con un palo, destruyéndolo en pedazos.

"Para que aprendas, no te dejare que te quedes con mi mamá"

"¡ANDERS! ¿Se puede saber qué te propones con eso?"

"Mami" responde el niño temblando de miedo "solo le daba su merecido al hombre malo y mentiroso que te está engañando"

"Deja de decir esas cosas, sé que no te agrada, pero no te creí capaz de inventar semejantes mentiras"

"Él es el mentiroso, ¿Por qué no me quieres creer?"

"Porque te has estado comportando muy mal el día de hoy y que te vuelvas mentiroso no sería de extrañar"

"Yo no miento, él sí, pero lo que pasa es que no quieres verlo"

"Suficiente Anders"

"Pero mami…"

"Sin peros, duérmete ya. Estás castigado una semana por mentiroso"

El niño se acuesta muy triste, no habrá beso de buenas noches de parte de su madre.

Al día siguiente, Andy nota que su mamá actúa extraño, la oye cantar en la ducha y suspirar a cada rato, la reina levanta a Andy en sus brazos y baila con él en su habitación una música imaginaria.

"Mami ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Maravillosamente hijito, oh Andy ¿No crees que la vida es hermosa?"

"Sí, sí lo creo, especialmente porque ese tal Aksel se va hoy" Responde el niño mientras su madre baila con él y lo da vueltas en el aire.

"De hecho Andy" Dijo la reina colocando al niño de nuevo en el piso "quiero que te comportes ya, Aksel se va a quedar un tiempo con nosotros y quiero que te redimas con él de tus pasadas acciones"

El pequeño príncipe no contesta nada, la idea de tener a ese hombre cerca lo hace estremecerse de miedo y además está demasiado dolido por el modo de actuar de su madre. La reina por su parte salió canturreando fuera de la habitación para comenzar sus deberes reales.

Mientras en Arendelle se avecina una tormenta de problemas, en Baybiron un hombre reflexiona en los terribles actos que ha cometido.

Ver a Anna el otro día lo hizo recordar que no solo a la reina le causo mucho daño, se había aprovechado de los sentimientos de una joven inocente y jugo con ellos de una manera muy cruel.

"Realmente el momento de disculparme con todos ellos está cada vez más cerca" dijo para sí mismo el décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur "Comencé una nueva vida, tal y como lo dijo la anciana, tengo una familia feliz, daría todo por mi hija y mi esposa. Pero también como dijo la gitana, el remordimiento no me deja vivir, tarde o temprano tendré que sepultar el pasado y el único modo de hacerlo es con el perdón de todos ellos"

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde que nació su hijita y por fin los reyes del sur, sus abuelos, irían a conocerla junto con todos sus doce odiosos tíos. No quería reunirse con su madre, no luego de la discusión que tuvieron el día de su boda, pero bueno, tanto soportar a sus hermanos, como encarar a su madre eran cosas que tendría que hacer tarde o temprano.

Todos preparan el castillo para la llegada de los sureños y sobre todo preparan a la bebita, la cual ya puede sentarse solita.

"Este vestidito rosa estará perfecto" dice la orgullosa mamá revisando el armario

"Y no olvide los zapatos que hacen juego alteza" agrego Sylvi, la niñera de catorce años que ayudaba a la princesa a cuidar de la bebé

"Oh claro, gracias"

La niñera viste a la bebé con la ropa que escogió su madre.

"Ya estas lista" dice Liv cargándola "Ahora llévala con su papi para que la vea Sylvi" se la entrega a la adolescente

"Claro princesa" la chica carga a la bebita y sale del cuarto

Para cuando llegó con Hans la cabeza de la pequeña princesita había rozado cada una de las puertas del castillo, muebles y esculturas que ahí se encontraban.

"Alteza, Helenita está lista para conocer a sus abuelos"

"Se ve preciosísima, sus abuelos y tíos estarán muy felices de conocer semejante bendición"

"Está un poco inquieta, ¿será acaso que presiente que viene un pequeño hermanito en camino?"

"Helena no va a poder tener hermanos, luego de la enfermedad de su madre y la bebida que las salvó… esta bebita va ser nuestra única hija"

"Oh disculpe mi impertinencia príncipe, es solo que yo pensé, como la princesa Liv tiene dos hermanos y usted doce"

"Si, me hubiera gustado tener más hijos, pero ya que no será así, esta pequeñita es todo lo que necesitamos"

La joven se retira para seguir ayudando con el recibimiento de los reyes y mientras el príncipe se queda pensando.

"Aunque sí tengo otro hijo, esta bebita tiene un hermano mayor y si las cosas salen tal y como lo predijo la anciana, serán grandes amigos y se querrán mucho los dos"

Mientras de nuevo en Arendelle, Andy y su reno Frans observan con la nariz pegada al vidrio de la ventana como su madre sale a dar un paseo con el pretendiente.

"No debería ir sola" Dijo Andy haciendo la voz de Frans.

"Lo sé Frans, pero mamá no me invitó a mí" Dijo Andy con tristeza.

"Deberías acompañarla" Siguió Andy haciendo la voz de su reno ¿Qué tal si la lastima? Recuerda que cuando tu tío se fue a las montañas te dijo que tú eras el hombre de la casa en su ausencia"

"Tienes razón Frans, iremos a cuidar a mi mamá, vamos corre" Y diciendo esto los dos salieron corriendo.

"Oh va ser maravilloso" Dijo Aksel mientras salía del palacio con la reina. "Adoro la equitación y será un placer enseñarte querida Elsa, y después disfrutaremos de un hermoso día de campo"

"Sí sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa, una vez Anna trató de ensañarme pero creo que las cosas no salieron bien"

"Oh no te preocupes conmigo no tienes nada que temer" Perfecto" Piensa Aksel "Al fin un momento a solas con la reina"

"¡Espérenme yo también voy!"

"Oh no" Pensó el Conde para sus adentros al oír la odiosa vocecita del niño a sus espaldas"

"Puedo ir ¿Verdad mami?"

"Claro cielo, es decir si a Aksel no le molesta"

"No me molesta en absoluto, sólo espero que ya no me patees amiguito"

"Y yo espero que usted ya se vaya de aquí"

"¡Andy! ¡Que grosero! ¿Y así quieres acompañarnos?"

"No, no, ya me voy a portar bien Sr. Conde"

"Entonces acompáñanos pequeñín"

Mientras preparan los caballos para salir Aksel y Andy quedan solos por un momento, el Conde nota que el niño prepara un reno con una pequeña silla de montar.

"¿Sabes montar a caballo Anders?" Pregunta el Conde.

"Un poco, pero yo prefiero los renos"

Con esta respuesta Aksel y sus amigos se burlan del niño.

"¿De qué se ríen? Los renos son mejores que los caballos"

Esto sólo ocasiona más carcajadas que hacen enfurecer al niño. Más tarde Elsa, Andy y Aksel pasean por los campos y Andy observa muy receloso como el Conde conquista a su mamá.

Transcurren los días y Andy comienza a extrañar aquellos días en que sólo eran su madre y él, ahora la reina sólo tiene tiempo para Aksel, y justo cuando apenas va a pasar un tiempo con el niño, cuando llega el pretendiente a entrometerse. Y si bien, Andy tiene a sus amigos, empieza a sentirse solo. Aunque claro, Aksel también aparenta ser un buen padre para Andy.

Si bien Elsa no estaba tan desesperada por obtener amor, como creía Aksel, si la gradaba sentirse amada y que Andy tuviera al fin un padre. Y cierto día.

"Andy tenemos una noticia que darte" Dice la reina entrando en compañía de su novio.

"¿Qué es?" Pregunta el niño desganado.

"Yo… bueno Aksel y yo, vamos a casarnos"

"¿Casarse? Creo que estoy confundido"

"En realidad es bastante simple, le propuse matrimonio a tu mamá y ella me dijo que sí"

"Pero ¿Dónde va a vivir él?" Pregunta el principito desconcertado.

"Aquí con nosotros" Responde su madre.

"¿Aquí? ¿Y dónde va a dormir? ¿Le darás mi habitación?" Pregunta el niño angustiado.

"Claro que no, Andy" Respondió la reina cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la cabecita

"Pero ¿Cómo vas a casarte con él? Si es malvado"

"Claro que no es malvado Andy"

"A mi renito Frans no le agrada"

"Pero Frans y tú quieren que yo sea feliz ¿O no?"

"Claro que sí mami"

"Ahora nuestra familia estará completa y tendrás un papá"

"Sí él va a ser mi papá, entonces prefiero no tener uno" Dijo Andy alejándose corriendo.

"¡Andy espera!" Dijo la reina llamándolo, pero fue en vano, el niño no volvió. "Oh Andy creí que entenderías"

"Déjame hablar con él querida"

Andy está en su habitación llorando muy molesto cuando nota que alguien entra a la habitación, al voltear se da cuenta que es Aksel

"Déjame en paz"

"Sólo quiero hablar contigo como amigos"

"Tú no eres mi amigo, sé que sólo estás engañando a mamá"

"Está bien, tú lo pediste, si quieres que sea el villano, seré el villano" Dice Aksel haciendo una cara maligna que asusta al niño. "Ya me has ocasionado demasiados problemas Anders, pero no podrás impedir que me salga con la mía, una vez que me case con tu mamá me desharé de ti, de tu reno y en especial de esas abominaciones de muñecos de nieve"

"No te dejaré, le diré a mamá"

"¿Y tú a quien crees que le creerá? ¿A un niño malcriado? ¿O al amor de su vida? Ya le has dicho muchas veces y no te ha creído."

Andy sólo bajó la cabeza triste, pues el hombre tenía razón.

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPÍTULO, LES DEBÍA SUS SALUDOS. AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO.**

**SALUDOS PARA:**

**FIC**

**YOLO**

**LANCE**

**45ELSAFER**

**ZHIZU-2**

**ROO**


	35. Chapter 35

Sin saber de la discusión que se lleva a cabo en la habitación de Andy, la reina Elsa se entristece por la reacción de su hijo ante su boda, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba.

"Oh Andy está tomándose demasiado en serio sus mentiras, lo único que quería era darle al padre que se merece."

En eso reflexiona en las palabras que le dijo su prometido la noche que se conocieron:_ "Los niños siempre notan la verdad"_

"¿Y si Andy está notando algo que yo no? Creo que fue tonto llevar todo esto tan rápido, en realidad no conozco del todo a Aksel y no quisiera terminar como Anna con Hans. Cierto Anna, ella puede ayudarme con este embrollo en el que me metí."

Sin saber lo que cruza por la mente de su prometida, el conde se encuentra en la habitación de Andy discutiendo con él.

"Tienes suerte de que quiero ganarme el cariño de tu madre hasta que ya no haya marcha atrás, porque de no ser así, te molería a golpes. Ya me has ocasionado demasiados problemas Anders, pero no podrás impedir que me case con tu madre y una vez que lo haga me desharé de ti, de tu reno y en especial de esas abominaciones de muñecos de nieve"

"No te dejaré, antes te convertiré en estatua de hielo para siempre"

"Y todo el mundo creería que eres un monstruo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no importa si congelas a alguien o no, para la mayoría de las personas ya eres un monstruo, uno que debe ser exterminado. Además tú dijiste que querías que tu mamá fuera feliz, ¿O no?"

"Sí"

"Y ella quiere casarse conmigo para ser feliz, ¿Tú vas a quitarle esa felicidad?"

Después de pensarlo unos minutos Andy respondió.

"No"

"Bien, creo que ya nos estamos entendiendo, te sugiero que trates de portarte bien conmigo y dejar de interferir en nuestra boda y tal vez cambie de opinión sobre encerrarte, ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí" Respondió el niño asustado.

"Se dice sí Señor. A ver, dilo de nuevo"

"Si, señor"

El hombre sale dando un fuerte portazo tras de sí. Dejando al niño muy asustado y llorando por sus palabras.

"Yo no soy un monstruo, soy un niño bueno, ¿Por qué nadie puede entenderlo?"

Mientras tanto la reina se dirige al cuarto de Anna y ahora es ella quien toca con esa forma tan característica de su hermana.

"¿Elsa eres tú?" pregunta la pelirroja

"Si, necesito hablar contigo, ¿no estás muy ocupada o sí?"

"Para nada, para ti siempre estoy disponible, no importa qué"

"Gracias, he estado pensando mucho en algo, dime Anna ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando conociste a Hans?"

La princesa se sorprende mucho con esta pregunta, nunca en todos esos años habían hablado al respecto, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo justo en ese momento?

"¿Y por qué quieres saberlo?"

"Creo que yo también tengo un Hans en mi vida, pero no sé cómo averiguarlo"

"Bueno, Hans era… encantador, muy caballeroso y atento; simpático y alegre, él estaba igual de loco que yo y eso era muy divertido. Me hablaba tan bonito que no pude evitar enamorarme de él, parecía ser perfecto en todos los sentidos y yo creí que estábamos destinados a estar juntos por siempre…Como me hubiera gustado saber lo equivocada que estaba"

"Lo sé, esa rata mentirosa es capaz de engañar a todos con su falsedades"

"Por suerte Hans ya cambió y dejará de ser una amenaza para nosotros"

"Sí, pero parece que hay abundancia de Hans últimamente"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Mejor tú contéstame, ¿y cómo fue cuando te enamoraste de Kristoff?"

"Yo no lo sabía, Olaf fue quien me dijo"

"¿Y qué te dijo?"

"Que Kristoff se preocupaba tanto por mí que fue capaz de dejarme ir de su lado probablemente para siempre solo para que yo fuera feliz con ese miserable de Hans. Y lo hizo solo porque me amaba mucho"

"¿Entonces AMOR es pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que la tuya?"

"Wow"

"¿Qué?"

"Exactamente lo mismo fue lo que me dijo Olaf, quizá porque tú le diste vida en cierta forma piensan igual"

"Pero si tú misma lo dijiste durante la fiesta de mi coronación, yo no sé nada sobre el amor de verdad"

"Eso lo dije sólo porque estaba enojada, pero para mí, tú eres una experta en el amor, te sacrificaste gran parte de tú vida sin salir de tu cuarto para que yo y todos en Arendelle estuviéramos a salvo, conservaste a Andy a pesar de las dificultades que traería ser madre soltera, viajaste a Baybiron para tratar de salvar a una princesa desconocida, ¿Qué no te son suficientes todas estas pruebas?"

La reina sólo se queda pensando en las palabras de su hermana.

"Gracias Anna, sabía que podía contar contigo. Entonces si Aksel me ama de verdad no le molestara esperar un tiempo antes de la boda"

"¿Pero qué? ¿Vas a casarte y con alguien que apenas conoces? Me sorprende lo fáciles que podemos llegar a ser las dos"

"Iba a hacerlo, pero tú me hiciste entender que no estoy lista para ese gran paso, me he fijado en las cualidades de Aksel, pero no lo conozco tan bien como para aceptar sus defectos"

"El noviazgo lleva tiempo, pero es lo mejor para conocer de verdad el corazón de ese alguien especial, si yo hubiera sabido lo que ahora sé con Hans, pues nos hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas"

"Entonces no cometeré el mismo error que tú, voy a hablar con Aksel, pero primero debo hablar con Andy, creo que no es el niño berrinchudo que pensaba. Más bien, está desesperado por hacerme entender algo"

La reina sale de la habitación de su hermana y se dirige a la de su hijito y se sorprende de encontrarlo llorando.

"Andy ¿Qué te paso amor?" dice la rubia sentándose en la cama y acariciando la espalda de su hijo

En ese momento su prometido se asoma al cuarto temiendo que el niño vaya a delatarlo y el espectáculo que descubre lo hace rabiar, la reina mima a ese niño malcriado que lo único que merece son golpes.

"Déjalo querida, que lo tienes muy sobreprotegido, así nunca va a crecer" Y dirigiéndose al niño continuó "De pie Anders, los hombres no lloran".

"No, tú no entiendes, se ve que no tienes hijos, Andy está pequeño todavía y me necesita" Dijo la reina tomando al niño en sus brazos y consolándolo.

"Lo vas a hacer débil" insistió el Conde.

La reina nota que Andy le tiene mucho miedo a Aksel.

"Andy ¿Qué te pasa cielo?"

"No le pasa nada querida, sólo está de malcriado, creo que ese niño necesita más disciplina"

Andy se preocupa creyendo que su mamá le hará caso a su pretendiente en vez de a él.

"No, creo que me quiere decir algo, pero tú lo poner nervioso, por favor ¿Puedes dejarnos solos?"

"Como quieras, querida, sólo espero que este niño no esté inventando más mentiras e historias fantasiosas"

Una vez que estuvieron solos.

"Andy ¿Qué tienes? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?"

"¿Para qué? No me vas a creer"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque sólo le crees a Aksel, y a mí me castigas, sólo quieres a Aksel y a mí ya no me quieres".

"Andy, sabes que no es cierto, yo nunca voy a dejar de quererte"

"¿Entonces por qué no me querías escuchar?"

"Porque fui muy tonta"

"Tú no eres tonta, eres la persona más inteligente del mundo"

"Gracias Andy, ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo y me cuentas lo que querías decirme?"

"No puedo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque si lo hago Aksel me va a pegar o me va a encerrar"

"¿Te dijo eso?"

"Sí, por eso no puedo decirte"

"Oh no te preocupes Andy, mamá no va a dejar que ese hombre te ponga si quiera un dedo encima, ahora cuéntame"

"Está bien, yo iba hacia mi cuarto cuando escuché que estaba hablando con su amigo, decían que me iban a mandar a un internado, o que me iban a encerrar para que no lastimara a nadie, también dijo que tú eras muy tonta y te ibas a dejar engañar, y hace rato me dijo que yo era un monstruo y que me iba a golpear"

La reina sólo se enfurece de pensar que ella fue tan tonta de creer en los falsos amores de ese hombre mientras su hijito estaba sufriendo.

"Yo no soy un monstruo, yo soy un niño bueno ¿Verdad mami?"

"Claro que no eres un monstruo Andy, eres un niño como todos los demás, tal vez haya algunas diferencias pero en el interior somos iguales a todos los demás"

"¿Ahora si me crees que Aksel es malo?"

"Sí Andy, perdóname por no creerte antes, pero yo, quería que tuvieras un papá, quería que nuestra familia estuviera completa"

"Pero nuestra familia ya está completa, somos tú y yo, el tío Kristoff, la tía Anna, Elli, Kristal, Olaf, Susanne, Sven y Frans"

"Tienes razón Andy, somos una familia grande ¿No crees?"

"Sí. ¿Y todavía te vas a casar con Aksel?"

"Claro que no Andy, ya verás, no permitiré que sufras por mis errores, te lo prometo"

"¿Por tu dedito?" Preguntó Andy extendiendo su dedito meñique.

"Por mi dedito" Respondió la reina entrelazando su dedo con el del niño. "Ahora ve con tu tía mientras yo hablo con Aksel"

Mientras tanto en Baybiron, los visitantes del sur llegan por fin a las hermosas playas y son recibidos por la familia real, entre ellos su hijo. Quien se encuentra muy nervioso, luego de la discusión con su madre el día de su boda, supo que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes entre ellos. Y si su padre estaba al tanto del gran daño que le había hecho a la reina de Arendelle, esto sería todavía más complicado.

El rey es el primero en bajar del barco y es recibido por el menor de sus hijos.

"Los he extrañado mucho padre" dice el pelirrojo acercándose para abrazar a su padre

Pero este, dando un paso atrás le hace entender que no quiere tener muestras de cariño con él. Ante esto, el joven príncipe rectifica sus temores y solo inclina la cabeza manteniéndose a una distancia respetable.

Pero que los reyes estén enfadados con su hijo no significa que no les agrade conocer a su nieta, después de todo, la niña era inocente de cualquier crimen de su padre.

"¿Así que esta preciosidad es mi nieta?" dice la reina tomando en sus brazos a la bebita

"Esta hermosísima" agrega su esposo

Los reyes se retiran al castillo junto con los soberanos del lugar y su familia. Pero para empeorar las cosas, así como sus padres llegaron enojados, sus hermanos vienen con ganas de amargarle la existencia igual que cada que pueden.

"Oh Hans, debe de ser muy malo que tu primogénito sea una niña" Dijo su hermano Derek.

"Si, deberías aprender a nosotros, que todos tuvimos primero un hijo" Agregó William

"Déjenlo" interrumpió el segundo príncipe, Grant "ya tendrá al niño que tanto anhela, además no es tan malo ser segundo"

"No, lo malo es ser el décimo tercero" Respondió Linus

"Ya no me importan sus burlas" contesta enojado el más joven de los hermanos "tengo muchas otras cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar"

"¿Y una de esas cosas es conseguirte por fin un hijo varón?" Preguntó William.

"Yo quiero mucho a Helena, es mi hija y no me importa que no sea hombre, la voy a querer por siempre"

"Que emotivo, pero a ver para cuando nos sorprendes con la llegada de ese niño" Dijo Derek.

"Nunca"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso planeas tener puras hijas?" Preguntó Grant.

"No, pero ya no voy a poder tener otro hijo" dice entristecido "Mi esposa se quedó estéril luego de una enfermedad que tuvo y ya no vamos a poder tener más familia ¿me escucharon? Así que por favor, solo déjenme en paz"

"Qué lástima" dice el mayor de todos, Viktor "pero apuesto a que serás un excelente padre para ella"

"La lástima es porque ahora te quedaras encerrado en un mundo de niñas para siempre" Dijo Linus

"Si nadie te va a acompañar nunca a las expediciones en barco" Agregó Derek

"Ni tendrá un rango militar tampoco" Continuó Wllliam

"Vas a quedarte con las ganas de enseñarle a alguien arquería y a usar la espada" Dijo Derek

"Pero descuida, aprenderás a trenzarte el cabello y pintarte la cara" Terminó Linus.

Odiosos como siempre los hermanos se retiran dejando al príncipe muy triste por sus comentarios crueles. Qué lejos estaban de saber que Hans estaría al pendiente de los entrenamientos de su hijo Andy, heredero de Arendelle. Sin mencionar que Helena se convertiría en una de las mejores combatientes con espada, que tendría una perfecta puntería y que además sería la segunda al mando en muchas emocionantes expediciones, al lado de su hermano mayor.

De nuevo en Arendelle, la reina se dirige a ajustar cuentas con su prometido.

"Hola querida ¿Se solucionó todo?"

"Así es, el problema ya quedó solucionado, el problema era la boda y la solución era anularla"

"¿Estás anulando nuestro compromiso?"

"Así es, no habrá boda"

"Sólo porque ese niño malcriado se opone"

"Ese niño malcriado es mi hijo, y ya me contó todo"

"¿Vas a ser tan ingenua como para creerle a un niño de 5 años que confunde la fantasía con la realidad?"

"Más bien fui tan ingenua como para creer en tus palabras, quiero que te vayas inmediatamente de mi reino"

"No tomes una decisión apresurada, piensa las cosas"

"No hay nada que pensar, podría perdonarte que me hayas engañado y jugado con mis sentimientos, pero que hayas amenazado a Andy, es algo que no puedo perdonarte"

"¿Eso te dijo? ¿Qué lo amenzcé?"

"No sé cómo ese niño planea ser un buen rey siendo un gran mentiroso"

"¡Andy no es ningún mentiroso! Y te rogaré que no hables mal de él en mi presencia "así que por favor, empaca tus cosas y vuelve a tu país te deseo que tengas un buen viaje"

"Como desee Majestad" Dicen Aksel entre dientes "Rayos" Piensa estuve tan cerca "Pero aún no me doy por vencido, aún tengo un as bajo la manga"

Más tarde mientras los indeseables visitantes empacan sus cosas, Andy está feliz porque las cosas vuelven a ser como antes entre él y su mamá, quien le está ayudando a aprender a leer cuando llegan Aksel y su asistente a despedirse.

"Entonces este es el adiós querida Elsa"

"Eso supongo, le deseo un feliz viaje sin contratiempos Conde de Borchgrevink"

"Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran diferentes entre nosotros"

"A mí también, pero me alegro de haber descubierto sus verdaderas intenciones justo a tiempo"

"Adiós amiguito"

"Adiós y le recuerdo que no soy su amigo"

"Pero antes, es costumbre de mi país desear buen viaje a los invitados brindando con ellos y bebiendo un vino hecho con deliciosas uvas de la mejor cosecha. ¿Qué dice Majestad? ¡Nos haría el honor de brindar con nosotros?"

"Sólo por no ser descortés, pero una vez que hayamos bridado debe dejar Arendelle de inmediato"

"Como diga Majestad"

El Conde llama a su asistente el cual entra con una charola sobre la cual hay una botella de vino y tres copas.

"Vete a tu habitación a continuar con tu tarea Andy"

"Si mami" Dice Andy antes de correr veloz por los pasillos hacia su recámara.

Mientras la reina y sus invitados se sientan para disfrutar de sus bebidas y mientras Aksel distrae a la reina tratando de convencerla de no anular el matrimonio, su asistente saca un frasco con un polvo misterioso y lo vierte sobre una de las copas, pero luego ya no sabe cuál es la copa en la que vertió el polvo y lo echa también en la otra.

"Majestad" Dice el asistente ofreciéndole una copa de vino a Elsa, quien la toma. Luego le ofrece la otra al Conde y el Asistente se queda con la última copa, y después mediante señas le advierte a Aksel que no beba él de la copa, por lo que cuando brindan sólo la reina bebe el vino, mientras que los invitados aparentan beberlo.

Unos minutos después.

"Creo que no me siento muy bien" Dijo la reina de improviso.

"Oh no se preocupe Majestad, abriré la ventana para que respire aire fresco" Dice el asistente del conde.

Pero unos momentos después la reina siente que todo a su alrededor da vueltas, y pierde el equilibrio, siendo detenida antes de que caiga al suelo por Aksel quien la toma en sus brazos y sale del comedor. Al ver lo que sucede algunos sirvientes se preocupan.

"Majestad que le sucede" Pregunta Gerda cuando los ve pasar.

"Me siento muy mareada"

"No se preocupe Gerda, llevaré a la reina a su habitación a que descanse, ustedes pueden volver a lo suyo" Dijo el Conde y los sirvientes asintieron. El Conde entró a la habitación de la reina en compañía de su asistente y colocó a la joven sobre la cama. Si bien la reina se sentía muy mal por la droga que le habían dado y no se podía mover, si podía oír y darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y escuchó al conde mientras hablaba con su asistente. "Muy bien, plan B, ya que conquistarla entonces haré que no tenga otra opción más que casarse conmigo, tú vigila que no venga nadie"

Entonces el asistente salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Bueno querida, lamento tener que llegar a esto pero no me dejas alternativa, si no es por amor por la fuerza entonces, después de todo, nadie creerá tu versión e los hechos" Dijo Aksel mientras se empezaba a desabrochar la camisa y se acercaba a la cama donde yacía la reina. "Ya que no quisiste casamiento ¿Qué tal si nos pasamos a loa noche de bodas"?

"No por favor, aléjate de mi" Dijo la soberana casi como un susurro.

"Después de esto no tendrás otra alternativa que casarte conmigo, tus mismos consejeros y miembros de la corte te obligarán. Pagarás muy caro haberme rechazado, para el momento en que termine contigo, nadie te querrá, te destruiré"

"Déjame en paz, por favor no hagas esto" Suplicó la reina tratando de defenderse pero por la droga apenas si podía moverse.

"Aunque yo diría que no tienes nada que perder, es decir, ya hasta tienes un hijo"

"Auxilio, alguien ayúdeme, Kai, Gerda, Anna" Pidió ayuda tratando de gritar, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien afuera viniera en su auxilio. Mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y su atacante se abalanzaba sobre ella. No podía creer que la horrible experiencia con Hans estaba por repetirse.

**JEJEJE ME GUSTA DEJARLOS EN SUSPENSO CHICOS ¿IRÁ ALGUIEN A LLEGAR A TIEMPO DE SALVAR A ELSA DE ESTA PESADILLA? **

**ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO. QUIERO MANDAR SALUDOS A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEJADO REVEWS:**

**ANA VICTORIA**

**LOS-CALCETINES**

**KRISH2014**


	36. Chapter 36

**ESPERO HABERLOS DEJADO EN SUSPENSO, JUAJAJAJA (EVIL LAUGH) **

Mientras tanto, ajeno a la pesadilla que está viviendo su mamá, el pequeño Andy hace su tarea en la habitación de al lado cuya puerta da para la habitación de la reina, cuando le parece oír la voz de Aksel, al principio no le da importancia y continúa con sus deberes, aunque ya quiere que ese hombre se vaya de sus vidas para siempre.

Pero unos minutos después oye la desesperada voz de su madre pidiendo ayuda, por lo que el principito decide ir a investigar, abre la puerta sigilosamente y lo que ve lo desconcierta mucho pero también lo hace enojar, Aksel está en la cama sobre su madre e intenta abrirle el vestido.

"Por favor no hagas esto" Suplica la reina llorando mientras trata de impedirlo y en su mente veía destellos de la situación tan similar que había vivido con Hans hacía ya 6 años.

"Luchar no te servirá de nada querida, ja ja ja, más tarde me suplicarás por más" Dice Aksel besando a la fuerza a la reina, sin que él ni ella noten la presencia del niño. Andy es muy pequeño para entender lo que intenta el Conde, pero sabe que es algo malo y entra en defensa de su mamá.

"¡Mami! ¡Déjala en paz!" gritó el niño enojado.

"Tú no te metas"" Respondió Aksel sin intenciones de detenerse.

"¡Andy!" Exclamó preocupada la reina.

Andy trató de abrir la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave.

"Ya me tienes harto niño, te daré una lección que no olvidarás, una vez que termine de divertirme con tu madre" Dijo el Conde mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia.

"Por favor, haz conmigo lo que quieras pero no lastimes a mi hijo" Suplicó la reina angustiada cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el aliento caliente de Aksel en su piel.

"Claro que voy a hacer contigo lo que quiera querida, de hecho tenemos diversión para mucho rato" dijo el malvado mientras acariciaba el cuerpo de la reina.

"Andy está aquí, te lo suplico, no delante de él"

"No importa que nos vea, así aprenderá cómo funciona la vida" Dijo Aksel mientras empezaba a subir la falda de su vestido, para seguirla acariciando.

La angustia y vergüenza en los ojos de su madre llenos de lágrimas era más de los que Andy podía soportar.

"¡Dije que la dejes en paz!" Gritó furioso el niño lanzando un rayo de hielo contra el atacante de su madre, dándole en la mano, el hombre se alejó de la reina sujetando con dolor su mano congelada.

"Vámonos de aquí mamá" Dijo el niño acercándose a la reina.

"No creo que pueda caminar Andy, busca una forma de salir y consigue ayuda"

"No, no quiero dejarte sola, no quiero que te lastime"

Y el niño valientemente se interpone entre el Conde y la reina para evitar que se le volviera a acercar.

Mientras un mechón de cabello de Aksel se vuelve blanco.

"¿Qué clase de brujería me has hecho pequeño monstruo? Ahora si voy a acabar contigo" Y diciendo esto, el hombre recoge su espada del suelo y se lanza contra el niño.

"¡Andy! Ten cuidado, Aksel no lo lastimes, eres un maldito"

El niño es escurridizo y esquiva el golpe de la espada deslizándose por el suelo y pasando por en medio de las piernas de su atacante, quien lo persigue, en una par de ocasiones más el pequeño heredero esquiva los golpes de la filosa espada del Conde y luego enfrentando valientemente a su enemigo, le dispara otro rayo de hielo, pero Andy aún es muy joven y su puntería no es tan buena todavía, por lo que falla, y Aksel al fin tiene al niño acorralado.

"Parece que ahora si te tengo pequeña sabandija" Dice sujetándolo por la ropa y arrojándolo contra el piso y colocando un pie sobre su espalda para que no escape mientras acerca su espada para degollarlo.

Pero justo cuando está a punto de dar el golpe con la espada, una filosa púa de hielo se encaja en su hombro. El hombre grita de dolor y voltea furioso para ver a la reina quien haciendo un gran esfuerzo ha conseguido ponerse de pie para defender a su hijo. Por el dolor, Aksel deja caer su espada y Andy la toma.

"¿Un ataque por la espalda Majestad? Eso no es nada honorable". Dice el hombre sujetando su hombro ensangrentado.

"Ríndete" Dice el niño amenazándolo con la espada y haciéndolo retroceder.

"Nunca" Y diciendo esto, el hombre salta por la ventana.

Andy corre a la ventana, se asoma y ve a Aksel bajando por la enredadera, una vez abajo el hombre se vuelva hacia el niño.

"Ya verás pequeño monstruo, me vengaré, no será la última vez que me vean" Grita el hombre antes de correr.

El hombre se aleja y Andy voltea para ver a su madre en el suelo, el principito corre hacia ella y se deja caer de rodillas junto a ella.

"¡Mami! Despierta, el hombre malo ya se fue, no podrá lastimarnos" Pero la reina no despierta y tiene un color pálido "Mami por favor, tienes que levantare, abre los ojos, por favor no te mueras, no me dejes" Dice el niño llorando angustiado temiendo lo peor mientras comienza a crear una capa de hielo que avanza por el suelo y sube por las paredes hasta el techo. "¡Tía Anna, Gerda, Kai, vengan rápido!"

Los tres entran y encuentran a Andy llorando y abrazando a su mamá y cuidándola de forma muy similar a como encontraron los reyes a Elsa cuidando a Anna el día del accidente.

"Andy ¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó su tía, después de entrar con ayuda de una llave extra.

"Fue Aksel, yo estaba en mi cuarto y la oí pedir ayuda y cuando entre él la estaba atacando, estaban sobre la cama y trataba de quitarle el vestido"

Mientras Andy relataba lo sucedido, la princesa y los sirvientes revisaban a la reina, Anna teme que su hermana haya pasado de nuevo por la misma pesadilla que con Hans.

"Yo la defendí" Continuó el niño" luego Aksel se enojó mucho quería lastimarme con su espada y mamá me salvó, pero luego cuando voltee, vi que ella estaba en el suelo, creo que le hizo algo".

"Kai que los guardias busquen y capturen a ese miserable, está acusado de traición e intento de homicidio contra la corona"

"En seguida Alteza" Dijo el mayordomo saliendo de la habitación para organizar la búsqueda.

¿Va a estar bien verdad? Díganme que sí, sálvenla por favor, que no se muera. Todo es mi culpa si hubiera llegado a tiempo" Suplicaba el niño bañado en lágrimas y conmoviendo a las mujeres profundamente.

"Oh no te preocupes Andy" Dijo la princesa colocando su mano sobre el hombro del niño "Va a estar bien, sólo está desmayada"

"¿Desmayada? ¿Qué es eso?"

"Está cómo dormida y despertará pronto" Y luego dirigiéndose a Gerda continuó "Llama al médico real"

"Si Alteza"

El niño seguía llorando nervioso y angustiado.

"Tranquilo Andy" Dijo Anna abrazando al principito "tu mamá es fuerte, estará bien, y quiero que sepas que esto no fue tu culpa, todo fue culpa de Aksel que trató de hacerle un gran daño a tu mamá, tú por otro lado fuiste un niño muy valiente que la salvó"

Momentos después la reina yacía sobre su cama mientras era examinada por el médico real. Su hermana observaba muy preocupada mientras Andy no dejaba de llorar.

"Ya tengo un diagnóstico" Dijo el médico.

"¿Qué es doctor?" pregunto la pelirroja

"Al parecer le administraron alguna especie de narcótico para inutilizarla"

"Pero va a estar bien ¿Verdad?" pregunta entre sollozos el pequeño príncipe

"Sí, en unas horas la droga dejará su cuerpo y estará como nueva, por ahora debemos dejarla descansar" Dijo el doctor mientras todos se dirigían a la puerta.

"No, yo no me quiero separar de ella"

"No te preocupes Andy, hay muchos guardias cuidándola"

"Yo quiero quedarme con ella a cuidarla, ella me cuida a mí cuando me enfermo"

"Muy bien Andy, pero debes dejarla dormir y estarte muy quieto, si necesitas ayuda sólo tira de esta cuerda y Gerda o yo vendremos".

Al día siguiente, la reina empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, aun se sentía un poco mareada y le dolía mucho la cabeza, lo primero que vio fue a Andy que estaba acurrucado junto a ella profundamente dormido y sentada a un lado su hermana.

"Hey, bienvenida al mundo de los vivos"

"Oh, mi cabeza ¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Aksel trató de abusar de mí para obligarme a casarme con él, Andy me defendió" Dijo la reina mientras acariciaba la cabecita del niño. "Y Aksel lo atacó, lo último que recuerdo fue que Aksel trataba de matar a Andy con la espada y para salvarlo yo lo herí con una cuchilla, de hielo y luego todo se puso negro"

"Después de eso, Andy pidió ayuda llegamos nosotros y Andy nos contó lo sucedido, llamamos al doctor y te revisó, dijo que dieron alguna especie de narcótico para dejarte indefensa"

"El vino"

"¿Qué?"

"Me propusieron brindar con ellos para desearles buen viaje, ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe de caer en una trampa tan obvia?"

"Pero Aksel, él no…no alcanzó a hacerte nada ¿O sí?"

"No, Andy llegó justo a tiempo de impedirlo, fue tan valiente"

"Mi niño casi se sacrifica por mí"

"Y no se ha querido mover de tu lado, debiste ver su angustia cuando te desmayaste, creyó que estabas muerta.

"¿Atraparon a Aksel?"

"No, escapó por la ventana y huyó a las montañas, los soldados lo buscaron por todas partes sin encontrarlo, pero capturamos a su asistente"

"Más tarde lo interrogaré"

"Bien ahora te dejo, iré a ordenar que te suban el desayuno, después de eso tengo deberes como reina sustituta".

"¿Reina sustituta?"

"Sí, alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo y tú no estás en condiciones de hacerlo, debes estar en cama por lo menos el día de hoy"

"Gracias Anna"

La princesa salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La rubia sonrió y procedió a despertar al niño.

"Andy, despierta hijito, ya es de día y tú tienes que ir a tus clases"

"¿Hmm?" Respondió Andy bostezando y frotándose los ojos para finalmente abrirlos "¡Mami estás bien!" Exclamó el niño feliz lanzándose a los brazos de su madre.

"Así es, estoy bien y todo gracias a ti Andy, estoy tan orgullosa de tener un hijo tan valiente, pero también me preocupaste mucho, creí que Aksel te lastimaría, no debiste intervenir Andy, pudo haberte matado"

"Pero no lo hizo. Mami ¿Qué es lo que Aksel te quería hacer cuando yo llegué?"

"Él… quería… hacerme un gran daño"

"Yo no podía permitir que te lastimara, te quiero mucho"

"Y yo también Andy, pero prefiero mil veces que me lastimen a mí en vez de a ti"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres mi hijo, yo incluso daría mi vida por ti"

"No, yo no quiero que te mueras nunca, quiero que estemos juntos siempre"

"Yo también lo quisiera Andy, pero no es posible, algún día Dios me llamará a su presencia y tendré que ir, pero no te preocupes, desde el cielo te estaré cuidando junto con tus abuelitos"

"¿Y la gente no puede volver del cielo?"

"No Andy, eso no se puede"

Andy sólo se pone triste y lloroso por esta conversación.

"Pero por ahora estamos juntos Andy"

"Me da gusto que estés conmigo en persona y no desde el cielo y ahora que estás enfermita yo te voy a cuidar"

"Eres muy dulce Andy pero tú tienes que ir a clases"

"Pero yo quiero quedarme contigo ¿Puedo?" Dijo Andy usando su arma secreta, sus ojos más convincentes.

"Muy bien, pero sólo por hoy"

"Sí, ya verás que te cuidaré tan bien como tú me cuidas a mí, esponjaré tu almohada" Dijo Andy jalando la almohada y haciendo que la desprevenida reina golpeara su cabeza contra la cabecera de madera, mientras el niño esponjaba la almohada hasta que quedaba perfecta. "Listo, esponjada y cómoda" Añadió el niño volviendo a colocar la almohada bajo su cabeza.

"Gracias cielo" Respondió la reina sobando su cabeza.

En eso entra Gerda con una charola y Andy corrió a recibir la charola en sus manos y volvió al lado de su madre. "Es hora desayunar, yo te ayudo a comer" Dijo Andy tomando un poco de sopa y acercándola a la reina.

"Eres muy amable hijito, pero puedo comer sola"

"Yo quiero cuidarte, déjame hacerlo, creo que está muy caliente" Y diciendo esto el niño sopló la cuchara pero al parecer lo hizo muy fuerte porque la sopa que estaba en la cuchara cayó en la cara de la reina.

"Listo, ahora está perfecta, ahora abre la boca grande"

"Insisto en que puedo comer sola" Dijo la reina limpiando su rostro con una servilleta.

Pero Andy insistía "Di A". Por lo que la reina decidió seguirle la corriente y abrió la boca y el niño le dio la cucharada de sopa. "Muy rica ¿Verdad?" La reina sólo asintió conmovida por las atenciones de su hijo.

"¿Ahora que tal un poco de té?" Dijo el niño acercando la taza, pero por accidente, ésta se le cayó derramando el té caliente sobre el regazo de la reina.

"Ay, Andy, ten cuidado"

"Yo lo limpio, yo lo limpio" dijo el niño presuroso de atender a su madre.

Al día siguiente, cuando la reina se recuperó, a pesar de los cuidados de  
Andy y caminaba por los pasillos adentrándose a las partes más profundas del castillo, hacia los calabozos, ciertamente este lugar le traía amargos y dolorosos recuerdos y lo que menos quería era visitar ese horrible sitio, pero tenía un prisionero que interrogar.

Así que después de prepararse mentalmente para entrar al lugar de sus pesadillas y dando un gran suspiro, la reina se adentró en los calabozos y se detuvo justo fuera de la celda del prisionero, que por mala suerte del destino, era precisamente el mismo calabozo donde estuvo ella encerrada.

El guardia le mostró sus respetos y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, la reina pudo oír lo que parecían gritos y le preguntó al guardia lo que sucedía.

"Los muñecos de nieve vinieron más temprano y dijeron que harían hablar al prisionero"

"¿Van a torturarlo? Eso va contra las leyes de Arendelle, ¿Y usted se los permitió?"

"Creí que tenían su autorización"

Una vez dentro del calabozo la reina vio de lo que se trataba la tortura de Susanne y Olaf. Tenían al asistente del Conde Aksel encadenado, le habían quitado los zapatos y le hacían cosquillas en los pies con unas plumas.

"Ahhh Ja Ja jajajaja, basta ya, no sé nada, se los juro"

"Olaf, Susanne, déjenlo ya"

"Pero queremos que hable" Dijo la muñequita de nieve.

"Sí, estamos enojados porque su jefe quiso lastimarlos a ti y a Andy" agrego el simpático muñeco

"Yo lo interrogaré"

Más tarde la reina procedía con el interrogatorio.

"Como sabrá, el Conde Aksel está prófugo de la justicia, está acusado de atentar contra la corona, sin mencionar que casi deshonra a la reina de Arendelle…"

"¿Deshonrar? ja ja ja, esa estuvo buena, como si la reina fuera tan decente"

Furiosa de ese comentario la reina crea una garra de hielo gigante que lo aprisiona y aprieta.

"Eso sin mencionar que trato de matar a mi hijo, todo esto llevado a cabo únicamente para quedarse con mi corona" continuo la monarca

"Cielos, casi como Hans" agrego el muñeco de nieve

"¿Hans?" preguntó el hombre.

"Sí ¿Acaso él tiene que ver en todo esto? Déjame adivinar, fue su plan, todo esto fue idea suya, sólo nos engañó fingiendo que ya había olvidado su obsesión de tomar este reino" Aseguró la reina.

"De hecho está sacando conclusiones apresuradas Majestad, mi Amo ni siquiera conoce al Príncipe Hans, es sólo que se enteró de su gran fracaso al intentar tomar el trono de Arendelle y decidió que él si lo lograría, dijo que sabía que nadie lograba acercarse a la reina, pero él no se daría por vencido, él no se conformaría con la estúpida princesa"

Al oír como llamaba a su hermana, la reina aprieta al hombre con la barrera de hielo.

"Así fue como él la llamó"

"¿Y sabes donde está ahora?"

"No lo sé"

"Bien, tú lo quisiste, normalmente no hago esto, respeto mucho las leyes de Arendelle que prohíben la tortura durante un interrogatorio y nunca uso mis poderes para dañar a los demás, pero como se metieron con mi hijo, no me dejan alternativa".

"¡Genial!" Dijo la muñequita de nieve muy feliz "Yo lo sostengo y tu lo golpeas"

"Tengo una idea mejor, dime donde está o te convierto en una estatua de hielo" Dijo la reina amenazadoramente mientras el hielo comenzaba a cubrir al hombre.

"Eso es aún mejor que lo que yo tenía planeado" Dijo Susanne saltando.

"No sé nada, lo juro"

El hielo continuaba cubriendo al hombre.

"En serio, no lo sé, piedad, no sé nada, el plan era obtener a la reina por la fuerza, casarse con ella, ser Rey, matarlos a todos empezando por el niño y los muñecos de nieve" Dijo el hombre lleno de miedo.

Al oír esto los muñecos de nieve se abrazaron.

"Después planeaba usar la magia de la reina como un arma para conquistar otros reinos, pero el plan falló y no me dijo que haría si fallaba, es todo lo que sé lo juro"

"Para ser alguien que decía no saber nada, sabías mucho" Sonrió la reina.

La reina sale de los calabozos pensativa, el no saber el paradero de Aksel la hace que se preocupe mucho ¿Estará planeando alguna venganza?

Mientras, lejos de ahí unos días después. Un rey de aspecto atemorizante visita a un herido que se hospeda en su palacio.

"No puedo creer que hayas fallado en tu misión, era tan sencilla, conquistar a la reina y casarte con ella"

"Vaya que lo intenté majestad" Responde el herido.

"Pero fracasaste rotundamente, tu fracaso no es menos humillante que el del torpe príncipe Hans" Dice el Rey gritando furioso haciendo que el herido tiemble de miedo "Después de que te volvieras Rey, dominarías Arendelle, harías una alianza con mi reino y mis reinos aliados, explotaríamos los recursos de Arendelle y usaríamos los poderes de la reina para conquistar otros reinos y destruir a nuestros enemigos"

"Pido perdón Majestad, el plan hubiera salido perfecto de no ser por ese mocoso"

"¿Cuál mocoso?"

"El hijo de 5 años de la reina, él lo arruinó todo"

"¿Me estás diciendo que un niño te derrotó?"

"No era un niño como los demás, era un monstruo, evitó que tomara a la reina por la fuerza, y me atacó usando sus poderes, por su culpa perdí la mano" Dijo Aksel "Y luego su madre me ensartó con unas púas de hielo, mire la gran herida que tengo en el hombro, además de este mechón de cabello blanco, le digo que son muy peligrosos"

"¿Son peligrosos? Hum. Creo que mi brillante mente está creando otro plan" Dijo el Rey mientras avanzaba de un lado a otro de la habitación hablando consigo mismo, haciendo cálculos y perfeccionando su plan "Sígueme" Dijo por fin el monarca.

"Majestad, no estoy en condiciones de moverme"

"He dicho Sígueme"

"Voy raudo y veloz excelencia"

El Rey ordena a su capitán que reúna a la gente del pueblo y a los soldados.

"¿Qué planea hacer majestad? ¿Intentará conquistar a la reina Elsa?"

"Claro que no, no seas idiota, ya no caerá en ese truco, no, tengo un plan diferente, si no podemos adueñarnos de ese reino por medio de una boda lo haremos por medio de una guerra y mataremos a todo el que se interponga en nuestro camino. Nadie arruina un plan mío y sale ileso, esto lo pagarán con sus vidas"

La gente ya estaba reunida y el Rey salió al balcón.

"Ciudadanos" Dijo el Rey hablando hacia la multitud "En días pasados el Conde de Borchgrevink visitó Arendelle en son de paz y déjenme decirles que todos esos rumores sobre la reina Elsa son ciertos, tiene unos temibles poderes de hielo, es un mostruo al igual que su hijo. Durante su estancia en Arendelle descubrió una conspiración, ese par de monstruos son muy peligrosos y planean atacar a los otros reinos congelando a todo el que se atraviese en su camino" Decía el Rey aumentando el temor de la muchedumbre. "Por las noches salen a atacar personas inocentes convirtiéndolas en horribles estatuas de hielo, y cuando el Conde de Borchgrevink descubrió todo esto fue brutalmente atacado por estos monstruos, sal Sir Borchgrevink, sal para que nuestros súbditos vean de lo que esos monstruos son capaces de hacer"

Aksel salió luciendo su brazo vendado sin mano y las vendas en su hombro.

"Fue terrible Majestad" Dijo Aksel "Estuvieron a punto de matarme, me emboscaron, pero haciendo uso de mi amor por mi reino, logré salir vivo para venir a advertirle a mi gente"

"¿Ven lo que les digo? Podrían venir esta misma noche a atacarnos, van a convertir a sus hijos en muñecos de nieve diabólicos".

Con estas palabras, las mujeres abrazaban a sus niños y otros más mejor los metían en las casas.

"¿Lo permitiremos?" Preguntó el Rey a sus súbditos.

"¡Noo!" Respondieron todos a coro.

"La única forma de evitar toda esta brujería es matando a la reina y a su hijo, debemos ir a Arendelle a acabar con ellos, partimos ahora mismo ¿Quién está conmigo?"

Motivados por las palabras del Rey, el ejército, así como muchos ciudadanos se preparaban para la batalla, afilando espadas y empacando sus cosas.

"Defiendan a su reino, demuestren que aquí no hay ningún cobarde, estaremos a salvo hasta que tengamos las cabezas de esos monstruos como trofeo de victoria"

El Rey sonreía maliciosamente, al ver la respuesta de la gente.

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC Y UN SALUDO ESTA VEZ PARA TODO LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA.**


	37. Chapter 37

Motivados por las palabras del Rey, el ejército, así como muchos ciudadanos se preparaban para la batalla, afilando espadas y empacando sus cosas.

"Defiendan a su reino, demuestren que aquí no hay ningún cobarde, estaremos a salvo hasta que tengamos las cabezas de esos monstruos como trofeo de victoria"

El Rey sonreía maliciosamente, al ver la respuesta de la gente. Observa como afilan sus espadas y preparan sus monturas.

"Excelente", dice el Rey Dark a Aksel "Vamos, tenemos mucho que hacer antes partir"

"¿A qué se refiere Majestad?"

"Si esa reina es tan poderosa como dices, entonces necesitaremos ayuda extra ya que la magia se vence con magia"

"¿Qué quiere decir excelencia?"

"Sígueme y lo verás"

Ambos hombres se internan en el bosque y se dirigen a una cueva.

"Gulp" Dice Aksel tragando saliva.

"¿Está seguro de lo que hace Señor?"

"Lo que hacemos" Dice el monarca obligándolo a entrar a la cueva.

Dentro hay un hombre, una especie de chaman que prepara una pócima en un caldero.

"Oh majestad, sabía que vendría"

"Usted ¿Sabía que vendríamos?"

"Claro que lo sabía" Dice el Rey "Es un brujo muy poderoso"

"Y sé mucho más, sé que quiere acabar con la famosa reina de las nieves y su hijo para tomar su reino y ha venido por mi ayuda para lograrlo ¿No es así?"

"Exacto, dice el Rey, ¿Podrás hacerlo?"

"Claro excelencia, ya tengo listo lo que necesita, aquí tiene estos báculos mágicos"

"¿Báculos mágicos? Parecen unos simples báculos comunes y corrientes" Dice incrédulo Aksel.

"Pero la apariencias pueden engañar, estos báculos poseen una gran magia negra que les ayudará a lograr su victoria"

Los hombres toman los báculos recompensan al brujo por sus servicios y abandonan la cueva para volver al palacio, unos días después todo está listo para el ataque.

"Majestad" Dice un sirviente "Les comunicamos la situación a nuestros aliados y han aceptado ayudarnos, se nos unirán más adelante"

"Excelente" Dice el rey frotando sus manos.

"Majestad" Llama otro sirviente "Un hombre quiere verlo, dice que también quiere participar, incluso trae algunos soldados, además dice que conoce personalmente a la reina y que estuvo presente durante el invierno eterno hace 6 años"

"Hazlo pasar"

"Majestad, dice el mayordomo anunciando al visitante "El duque de Wesoldonio"

"¡Weselton!" Protesta el duque "Duque de Weselton, Majestad, como uno de sus nuevos socios capitalistas, además de tener experiencia al tratar con esos monstruos, quisiera me considere digno de acompañarlo en su misión"

"¿Qué planea usted obtener de esto?"

"Venganza, y para serle sincero, he querido explotar los recursos de ese reino desde hace años, y esta es mi gran oportunidad, además de que conozco la zona y las debilidades de nuestros enemigos"

"Vamos a ver, la confianza es fácil de romper pero lleva años conseguirla, veré si usted es digno de mi confianza, dígame entonces ¿Cuáles son las debilidades de la familia real?"

"Su debilidad es el amor"

"¿Amor?"

"Sí, el amor que se tienen mutuamente, el amor por su reino"

"Excelente"

Mientras en Arendelle ajenos a estos malignos planes en su contra las cosas han transcurrido tranquilamente, hasta que pasados unos días, dos hombres cabalgan a toda prisa al palacio y piden una audiencia urgente con la reina. Los hombres están heridos, pero aun así quieren hablar con su soberana primero y luego ser atendidos.

"Dios mío, pero ¿Qué les pasó caballeros?" pregunta preocupada la platinada luego de ver el estado en el que llegan a su presencia

"Somos comerciantes majestad, recientemente habíamos hecho negocios con reinos vecinos y salíamos de Arendelle constantemente para vender nuestras mercancías" dice uno de ellos

"Normalmente tanto la salida como el regreso eran tranquilas, pero hoy, veníamos cerca de la frontera cuando fuimos emboscados y atacados por un grupo de hombres a caballo" agrega el otro

"Nos hicieron prisioneros pero escapamos durante la noche"

"Pero escuchamos que son una avanzada del reino de Dinamarca y Noruega y que muy pronto llegará todo el ejército a nuestras tierras"

"De milagro logramos escapar con vida y venimos rápido para avisarle a su excelencia lo que se avecina"

"Y yo se los agradezco mucho, me reuniré con mi consejo de inmediato para tomar este asunto en nuestras manos. Ustedes mientras vayan con el médico para que los revise"

"Con su permiso majestad"

Los hombres salen dejando a Elsa muy mortificada, pronto todo el consejo se reúne para buscar una solución a sus problemas.

"Es un ejército muy poderoso, solo nos espera la muerte una vez que lleguen"

"Y no podemos escapar, pues tienen las fronteras y de seguro las costas vigiladas"

"Quizás sea hora de que usemos nuestra arma secretísima" interrumpe la princesa Anna

"¿Cuál arma secretísima?"

"Los poderes de mi hermana"

A todos los presentes les parece muy buena idea y esa misma tarde la reina se prepara para la defensa de su hogar.

"Sólo espero que esto resulte" dice Elsa tragando saliva

Y pone su pie sobre el agua causando que todo el fiordo se congele igual que aquella vez en que trajo el invierno eterno a su reino.

Luego usando su magia nuevamente crea varios muñecos de nieve gigantes y los manda a las fronteras para que no dejen pasar al enemigo.

Esa noche se anuncia toque de queda en casa hasta nuevo aviso y todos los ciudadanos de Arendelle se encierran, incluyendo a la familia real, las puertas del Castillo se cierran nuevamente.

"Mami, tengo miedo, todos andan muy preocupados y no sé por qué" Dijo Andy acercándose al balcón donde la reina mira hacia el horizonte y tomando su mano.

"Lo sé Andy, mamá también tiene miedo"

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre la gente que se va al cielo para no regresar jamás?"

"Sí, ¿te vas a ir al cielo y me vas a dejar solito?" preguntó el niño angustiado.

"Es precisamente lo que queremos evitar todos Andy, por eso cerramos la puerta y todos estamos encerrados, pero en caso de que algo me pase, quiero que sepas que tú siempre fuiste la mayor felicidad de mi vida"

"Si mami, lo sé, siempre lo he sabido, tú me lo das a entender constantemente" Dijo el niño sonriendo y abrazándola.

La reina carga a su hijo y los dos se acuestan a dormir, al principio la soberana tiene miedo, pero luego piensa que gracias a su magia todos están a salvo y se queda dormida.

Pero está muy equivocada, pues a la mañana siguiente se asoma por la ventana de su cuarto y descubre que el fiordo esta descongelado. Rápidamente sale del palacio y vuelve a poner su pie sobre el agua, nuevamente todo se congela, pero casi tan rápido como se congelo, se descongela.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso mi magia me falla en un momento tan urgente como este?" Dijo la reina mirando sus manos.

Vuelve a congelar el mar, pero de nuevo se descongela, preocupada por esto reúne a su consejo nuevamente y les informa lo sucedido. Para asegurarse de la situación, envían unos hombres a caballo para que desde una distancia prudente investiguen cómo les va a los muñecos guardianes.

Al atardecer de ese día los hombres regresan con desalentadoras noticias.

"Los gigantes de nieve no están majestad, todos fueron derretidos"

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Elsa? Vamos a morir, ya no hay esperanza, estamos indefensos ante estos malvados…" dice la princesa jaloneando a su hermana, pero antes de que pueda terminar de hablar una lluvia de cachetadas proporcionadas por su hermana la hacen reaccionar "Gracias, creo que me deje llevar por el momento"

"Solo nos queda pedir ayuda"

"¿Y a quién? Si todos nuestros vecinos nos tienen miedo por culpa mía"

"No se culpe por esto majestad, usted no tiene la culpa de tener esos poderes en su interior"

"Pero si no los tuviera nos hubiéramos evitado muchas cosas"

"Aun no estamos perdidos, hay tiempo para pedir ayuda al único reino que no le teme, Baybiron"

"No creo que sean de gran ayuda"

"Claro que sí, tienen un gran ejército y se han portado muy bien con usted y su familia"

"Creo que no tengo alternativa. Para esta misión enviare como mensajero a un hombre en cuya valentía y astucia confió nuestras vidas, Kristoff. Pero te advierto que la misión será peligrosa, si te descubriera el enemigo, los matarían a todos sin compasión alguna"

"Acepto la misión, y no te preocupes no te fallare"

La reina se dirige al salón y se detiene frente a la pintura de su padre.

"Oh papá debes estar muy decepcionado, yo les he fallado como hija y como reina, si no hubiera caído en los falsos amores de Aksel, nada de esto habría pasado, pero creo que ya debería acostumbrarme, todo lo malo que pasa es culpa mía, yo fui quien lastimó a Anna jugando, yo ocasioné el invierno eterno en Arendelle, casi mato a Anna cuando le congelé el corazón, permití que mi hijo sufriera por aceptar a Aksel y ahora Arendelle entero está condenado por mi culpa" Dijo la reina mientras sentaba en el suelo y abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho llorando amargamente de forma similar a cuando recibió la noticias de la muerte de sus padres.

Esa noche Kristoff se prepara para zarpar en un barco.

"Ten mucho cuidado amor" le dice la princesa a su esposo

"Oye, me la paso en las montañas escalando y peleando contra lobos, este trabajo es pan comido"

"¿Vas a volver pronto papi?"

"Claro, antes de que lo notes" dice besando en la frente a su hijita

"¿De nuevo soy el hombre de la casa?" pregunta feliz su sobrinito

"Claro, cuídalos bien a todos Andy"

"Nosotros mientras haremos lo que podamos para sobrevivir" dice la reina despidiéndose de su cuñado

"Ya me voy" le da un beso de despedida a su esposa "espero volver a tiempo y con buenas noticias"

El repartidor de hielo aborda el barco y sale a mar abierto, debe salir por la noche para no ser descubierto por la avanzada del enemigo que ya se encuentra en sus tierras.

Mientras su única esperanza viaja en barco, todos en Arendelle se preparan para defender su hogar, se reclutan a todos los hombres del reino en edad de ir a la guerra y a cada uno se le entrega una espada o un arco y flechas.

"No son suficientes, son muy pocos comparados con la cantidad de soldados que enfrentaremos" dice muy desilusionada la reina

"Esperemos que Baybiron acceda a ayudarnos"

"Si, claro, luego de que piensan que yo quise matar a su hija lo dudo mucho"

"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero solo espero que Hans pueda hacer algo al respecto"

"¿Hans? Lo dudo mucho"

"Si ya cambio como dicen, lo más probable es que quiera ganarse tu perdón, además, si realmente siente cariño por Andy dudo mucho que lo vaya a dejar abandonado a su suerte"

"Esperemos que así sea"

Angustiosos días pasan en Arendelle y no hay señal del enemigo, pero tampoco de sus refuerzos, ahora a todos en el reino solo les queda esperar por un milagro.

Sin imaginar lo que sucede en Arendelle, ha pasado un tiempo de que la familia real de las islas del sur se hospeda en Baybiron y durante toda su estancia, los príncipes han molestado a su hermano menor hasta que se cansaron y por otro lado los reyes lo han ignorado casi por completo.

Cada día que pasa Hans marca una línea en la pared del establo, como si se tratara de un prisionero marcando los días transcurridos de su sentencia.

No pasa mucho para que la princesa Liv note la depresión de su esposo y cierto día, mientras se encontraba en el campo lejos del palacio decide hablar con él.

"Paseas mucho por estos rumbos desde que tu familia llego"

"Aquí puedo pensar tranquilamente, en casa hay mucha gente, además Citrón (Este es el nombre oficial del caballo de Hans) necesitaba salir a pastar"

"También desde que llegaron te he notado triste, acabado, como si sucediera algo terrible"

"Esta visita me tiene harto, mis hermanos no han hecho otra cosa más que fastidiarme y mis padres… me odian y no me quieren ni dirigir la palabra"

"No Hans, ellos te quieren mucho, de seguro es sólo un malentendido"

"Ojala así fuera, pero no, es por algo que yo hice"

"Oh Hans, parecían tan contentos contigo durante el baile de victoria y durante nuestra boda, yo pensé que ya todo era cosa del pasado"

"No todo" dice el príncipe mientras cepilla a su caballo para distraerse un momento

"Quizás yo pueda hacerlos entender que eres un buen hombre y que todos tus errores quedaron en el pasado"

"No del todo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que muchas veces los viejos pecados proyectan grandes sombras"

Sin saber que contestar, la princesa sólo le da un abrazo mientras él sigue cepillando a su caballo con lágrimas en los ojos.

De regreso en casa Hans se encierra en su habitación tal y como la ha hecho cada día durante la estancia de sus padres y hermanos.

Al verlo subir todo cabizbajo y triste, Liv decide que ya fue suficiente y se dirige al cuarto de sus suegros para hablar con ellos.

"Hola querida, ¿acaso ya es hora alimentar a nuestra nieta?" dice la reina mientras sostiene en brazos a la bebita

"No vine por eso, quiero hablar con ustedes sobre Hans"

"¿Sobre qué exactamente?" pregunta el rey acercándose a ella

"Hans piensa que ustedes lo odian, ayúdenme a demostrarle que eso no es cierto"

"No lo odiamos linda, pero no nos tiene tampoco tan contentos" responde Ingrid

"Él ya pagó por todo lo que hizo, arriesgó su vida para salvarnos del ejército invasor, y nuevamente la arriesgó para salvarnos a la niña y a mí"

"Creo que nos perdimos esa parte, ¿quieres relatarnos lo que pasó?"

"Como ya sabrán la bebé y yo estuvimos en peligro de morir"

"Pero luego se salvaron milagrosamente"

"Exacto y ese milagro no hubiera sido posible de no ser por Hans, él viajo a Paris, liberó a unos gitanos prisioneros injustamente y peleó contra unos soldados él solo, gracias a su victoria, una anciana le entregó la pócima que nos salvó. ¿Lo ven? Su hijo no es malo, sólo cometió errores"

"Pero hay errores que cuestan más caros que otros" dijo el rey no muy convencido

"Nuestro hijo siempre ha sido muy valiente, de eso no hay duda alguna, pero no podemos evitar sentirnos tan decepcionados por él" agrega la reina

"¿Pero por qué? No entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que les hizo?"

"A nosotros no, a alguien ajeno a todo esto"

"¿Quién?"

Antes de que los reyes puedan responderle tocan en la puerta.

"Majestad, el rey Ivar solicita su presencia de inmediato"

"Vamos para allá" Responde el Rey Klaus.

Los reyes van a la sala del trono, mientras que la princesa pasa por su esposo quien se encuentra recostado en su cama leyendo un libro.

"Hans, amor mi papá quiere vernos a tu familia y a nosotros de inmediato"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"No lo se, pero vamos para saberlo"

Hans acompaña a su esposa al sitio donde se llevara a cabo la reunión, adentro ya se reunieron los hermanos de Liv y los doce príncipes sureños, en cuanto Hans ve al repartidor de hielo, de inmediato cruza por su mente lo peor e imagina que de seguro todos los ahí presentes ya saben lo que le hizo a la reina.

A pesar de morirse de nervios, el decimo tercer príncipe trata de parecer calmado. Luego de que ya están todos reunidos, el rey Ivar procede a dar el aviso por el que los llamo.

"Acabo de recibir un llamado de auxilio de Arendelle"

Al oír este nombre todos se ponen serios, dado todo lo que aconteció en ese sitio hacía más de seis años.

"No son nuestros aliados ni nada por el estilo, pero están desesperados y somos el único reino más cercano a ellos que no les tienen miedo

"Además de tener buenas relaciones con los miembros de la familia real, majestad" añade el maestro proveedor de hielo de Arendelle tratando de convencerlo

"El reino que enfrentarán tiene el apoyo tanto de Noruega como de Dinamarca y como resultado posee un ejército muy poderoso, lo que significa que enfrentarlos seria la derrota inminente"

"Pero nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver en eso, ellos ambicionan nuestras tierras y por eso nos amenazan con una guerra, mi señor usted no puede abandonar a toda esa gente"

"Decidiremos su suerte en un momento. Es por eso que los he llamado porque quiero discutir esto con ustedes, incluso con ustedes majestades del sur, ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos de hacer?"

"El rey Dark siempre fue muy ambicioso, una vez que cuente con el dominio de Arendelle le seguirá con los demás reinos" responde el rey sureño luego de pensarlo bien

"Tenemos aliados poderosos, no permitiremos que eso pase, pero esta batalla no nos concierne a nosotros" interrumpe el heredero de Baybiron

"Estoy de acuerdo, ninguno de estos reinos nos ha apoyado jamás en combate, ¿Por qué habríamos de ayudarlos ahora?" añade el otro príncipe de Baybiron

"Porque esa pobre gente nos necesita, nosotros podríamos hacer la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota, si le damos apoyo a Arendelle en este momento que más lo necesita, estoy seguro de que en un futuro ellos harán lo mismo" dice el décimo tercer príncipe de las islas del sur con la esperanza de pagar con sus actos de heroísmo lo que sus pecados arruinaron

"No sabemos qué motivo pueda tener ese rey, nuestra interferencia podría desatar la ira de Dinamarca y Noruega ¿Qué haríamos ante un ataque como ese?" lo interrumpe el mayor de sus hermanos

"Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr" añade Hans y se acerca ante su suegro "señor, usted sabe que si no hacemos algo de inmediato, Arendelle terminará vuelto cenizas"

"Y si nos entrometemos, los acompañaremos en su destrucción" dice su cuñado mayor acercándose también a su padre

"¿Qué decide majestad?" pregunta impaciente Kristoff.

De regreso en Arendelle, el tiempo sigue avanzando y con cada día que pasa crece más el temor de la gente del reino. Una noche la reina se asoma por la ventana de su cuarto pensando en lo que les espera a su gente y a su familia.

"Daria lo que fuera porque Andy pudiera huir de todo esto, pero desafortunadamente no puede hacerlo, nadie puede dejar el reino"

En eso un brillo en la montaña la hace fijar su vista y muy lejos de ahí distingue su castillo de hielo, un lugar excelente para que Andy esté a salvo, puesto que el enemigo no sabe de su existencia. Sin perder más tiempo la reina despierta a su hermana".

"Anna, debes irte, de prisa levántate, debes ponerte a salvo junto con los niños"

"¿Ir a dónde? Estamos rodeados ¿recuerdas?"

"Si, pero no vas a dejar Arendelle, así que no hay peligro"

"Pero si aún estaríamos aquí ¿entonces cómo es que podríamos estar a salvo?"

"Se irán a la montaña del norte" le contesta la reina mientras guarda provisiones en una bolsa

"¿A tu castillo de hielo?"

"Exacto, pero deben salir ya, antes de que sea tarde"

"¿Pero qué hay de ti?"

"Yo debo quedarme con mi gente, pero no te preocupes por mí, con que ustedes estén a salvo con eso me conformo" le entrega la bolsa ya lista "Esperen allá unos días u luego dejen el país para siempre"

"Así lo hare, te juro que cuidare a Andy como si fuera mío" dice dándole un abrazo de despedida "mamá y papá deben estar muy orgullosos de ti desde el cielo"

Más tarde la princesa con todos los niños de la realeza y los muñecos de nieve salen del reino avanzando en el trineo y se dirigen a las montañas, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Esa misma mañana el enemigo es divisado a lo lejos, los rodean por tierra y mar y se vienen acercando. Las mujeres y niños se esconden en el palacio y las puertas son cerradas y atrancadas.

Mientras que afuera, los hombres y su soberana se preparan para defender su hogar. La reina de Arendelle es la primera en atacar y hace salir unos picos gigantes de hielo los cuales perforan los barcos y hacen que se comiencen a hundir. Pero se necesita más que eso para detener la ambición de este perverso rey, todos los tripulantes de los barcos saltan al agua y nadan hacia las costas.

Comienza la guerra, los hombres luchas con espadas y flechas, mientras que la reina lo hace congelando al enemigo, lanzándoles puntas filosas de hielo y creando muñecos gigantes.

Mientras tanto, en la montaña del norte, los pequeños príncipes comienzan a despertar.

"¿Vamos de paseo tía Anna? ¿En dónde está mi mamá?"

"Se quedó en casa" Respondió la pelirroja.

"¿A dónde vamos mami?" Pregunta la pequeña Ellinor.

"A un lugar muy especial"

Apenas termina de decir esto, dan vuelta en el trineo y descubren el magnífico palacio de hielo, a los niños se les hace la boca grande mientras lo observan llenos de asombro.

"¿Qué es esto mami?"

"Es el palacio de hielo que construyo tu tía Elsa hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Mamá lo construyó?"

"¿Estuvo viviendo aquí?"

"Unos días solamente, después volvió a casa, donde pertenece"

"No sabía que Elsa tenia conocimientos arquitectónicos" dice la muñequita.

"¿Y por qué no me había traído antes, este lugar es asombroso?" Dijo Andy corriendo hacia el puente.

Los niños cruzan el puente muy felices y entran en el castillo, pero Anna se asoma desde donde está y mira su hogar, los barcos ya están ahí, lo que significa que la guerra ha comenzado.

"Estarán bien Anna" dice la muñequita tomándola de la mano "Igual que nosotros"

"Eso espero Susanne, eso espero"

Luego las dos entran también al castillo y la puerta se cierra detrás de ellas.

Mientras tanto abajo parece que la suerte les sonríe después de todo y que como dijo la princesa Anna, los poderes de la reina son su mejor defensa.

"Majestad" Dice un soldado al Rey Dark "Nuestro ejército ha sufrido bajas bastantes considerables, no logramos someter al enemigo, la reina nos está derrotando"

"Muy bien es hora de usar mi arma secreta" Responde el Rey sacando uno de los báculos y disparando un rayo mágico, el cual alcanza a la reina y sus poderes disminuyen drásticamente.

Indefensa la reina apenas evita ser alcanzada por las flechas y se esconde en la trinchera junto con sus hombres.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunta un soldado.

"Mi magia, se ha ido"

"¿Cómo es posible?" pregunta el segundo al mando

"No lo sé, me dispararon un rayo y ya no puedo crear hielo" dice la soberana mientras sus manos apenas si producen frio

"Váyase majestad, huya a donde se encuentra su familia"

"No puedo abandonarlos"

"Nosotros ya estamos condenados, pero si a usted la atrapan su suerte será terrible"

"Si se va, tal vez pueda encontrar un antídoto, algo para recuperar sus poderes" Dice el soldado.

"Volveré a salvarlos"

"Resistiremos lo más que podamos" Dice el segundo al mando.

Sin otra opción la reina se escabulle avanzando por la trinchera, sin ser vista por el enemigo avanza por un costado del puente y logra cruzar el fiordo sin ser descubierta, una vez del otro lado se cubre con lodo lo mejor que puede y avanza camuflándose, mientras observa que sus hombres son vencidos y capturados.

Muy triste la joven reina comienza a subir la montaña, el frio sigue sin afectarle, pero estar tan lejos de su salvación es algo que la angustia. Cuando en eso descubre que pastando por ahí se encuentra Sven.

"Sven, amiguito, que gusto me da verte, llévame a la montaña" dice montándose en el reno

"Sujétese majestad" dice haciendo voz de reno

"Oh es contagioso"

Montada en el reno avanza rápido, en algunas ocasiones tiene que hacer puentes de hielo que se destruyen tras de ellos por el efecto del rayo y apenas alcanzan a cruzar peligrosos barrancos. Decide hacer una parada técnica para ver a su familia y unas horas después, llega por fin a la cima de la montaña.

Mientras en el interior del castillo.

"Niños tengo que hablar con ustedes" dice la princesa

Los dos niños y los muñecos se reúnen a su alrededor.

"Lamento decirles que al caer la noche nos tendremos que ir de Arendelle para siempre"

"Tía Anna no hagas bromas con eso"

"No era una broma"

"Qué bueno, porque no fue graciosa"

"En serio, debemos irnos, este lugar ya no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros"

"Yo no voy a abandonar a mi mamá"

"No tendrás que hacerlo mi cielo" dice la reina abriendo las puertas

"Mami"

"Elsa"

"Acertaron los dos. Oh Andy creí que no volvería a verte" Dijo la reina levantando al niño en sus brazos "Cada día estás más pesado. Tu tía tiene razón Andy, no podemos quedarnos aquí ni un día más"

"¿Y a dónde iremos?"

"Este es el plan, escuchen con cuidado…"

La reina les explica su idea para escapar sin ser descubiertos y todos esperan a que se haga de noche, Elli está llorando porque ya no podrá ver a su papá nunca y su mamá trata de consolarla.

Mientras los muñecos de nieve asomados por el balcón observan el horizonte esperando que oscurezca, cuando en eso una flecha casi le da a Susanne y la atora del moño contra la pared.

"Nos encontraron" dice la reina abrazando a su hijo

"Estamos perdidos" añade su hermana

"Anna tú y yo seremos el primer frente, detrás de nosotros estarán Olaf y Susanne"

Anna le entrega la bebé de un año a Andy y luego ambas hermanas bajan a la parte inferior del castillo, la reina tiene listos sus débiles poderes y su hermana usa como arma la guitarra de Kristoff que venia en el trineo.

"Andy, ustedes quédense arriba, usa tus poderes para proteger a tus primas y si ya no hay esperanza escapen por el balcón, monten en Sven y huyan al bosque"

Elsa pone unas atrancaderas de hielo en las puertas para que los hombres tarden en abrirlas.

"Pensé que nadie sabia de este lugar"

"Si yo también, pero eso no importa ya, lo bueno es que las dos vamos a reunirnos con mamá y papá finalmente"

"Me hubiera gustado ver crecer a mis dos niñas"

"Y a mí me hubiera gustado ver a Andy convertirse en todo un hombre de bien, pero nuestro destino tenía otros planes para nosotras"

Las dos hermanas se abrazan llorando mientras los hombres afuera cortan un árbol para usar su tronco para abrir la puerta y comienzan a golpear.

Arriba Andy abraza a sus dos primitas muy angustiado de no saber qué hacer, cuando en eso unos hombres entran por el balcón a donde están los niños. Asustados los tres niños corren por las escaleras y bajan con sus madres.

"¡Mami!"

"Niños, aquí no es seguro, deben quedarse arriba"

"Arriba tampoco es seguro"

Todos retroceden al ver que los hombres que estaban en el piso de arriba los acorralan, la puerta por fin sede y los que estaban afuera logran entrar. Elsa crea una débil muralla de hielo entre ellos y sus atacantes, pero esta es destruida por el montón de hombres que cada vez están más cerca.

Entonces Andy haciendo un desesperado intento de salvar a todos, salta al frente y da rienda suelta a sus poderes, de las paredes del castillo salen unas filosas estacas de hielo y logra herir a varios de los tipos malos, luego crea una ventisca en el castillo y entierra a todos bajo nieve.

"¡Huyamos de aquí!" dice la reina tomando a su hijo y aproximándose a la puerta

Cuando en eso entran el conde y el rey y con sus báculos quitan la nieve liberando a sus hombres y desaparecen los picos que sacó Andy de las paredes.

Desesperados todos empiezan a atacar de la forma en que pueden, Elsa y Andy usan sus poderes, pero son revertidos por los báculos. Anna golpea a todos con la guitarra y los muñecos de nieve disparan sus narices de zanahoria con unas resorteras, atinando en el ojo de dos de los hombres.

"Esto ya duró demasiado" dice el conde alzando su báculo y derritiendo a los dos muñecos "ríndete querida Elsa y nadie más saldrá herido"

"Está bien, haré lo que me digas, pero deja que ellos se vayan" dice la reina hincándose ante su enemigo con las manos en alto

"Buena decisión"

Los dos hombres le disparan a la reina con sus báculos haciendo que pierda sus poderes y es sujetada por dos soldados. Los demás atrapan al resto de la familia, pero el pequeño Andy, al ver que atacan a su madre se escapa de sus captores y salta en su ayuda, pero es atrapado por el conde, quien también le dispara y lo arroja fuertemente contra el suelo.

"Hora de pagar las que me debes pequeño monstruo," dice sacando su espada "ya no tienes tus poderes"

El niño quedo muy atarantado por el golpe, retrocede muy asustado hasta quedar acorralado contra la pared.

"Y debo advertirte, mi venganza será terrible" dice tomando con su garfio al niño por un pie y levantándolo "Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste pequeña sabandija"

"Por favor Aksel, me tienes a mí, haz todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja vivir a mi hijo, por piedad" dice la angustiada reina bañada en llanto

"No, este es el momento de mi venganza"

Una vez que tiene vencido al pequeño príncipe, toma vuelo con su espada y la deja ir contra el indefenso niño.

**HOLA, QUISE DEJARLES UN CAPÍTULO LARGO PORQUE QUIZÁS NO ME SEA POSIBLE SUBIR UNO MAÑANA, GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ESE CAPÍTULO,**


	38. Chapter 38

Aksel atrapa a Andy por un pie con su garfio y lo levanta, dejándolo colgando.

"Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste pequeña sabandija"

"Por favor Aksel, me tienes a mí, haz todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja vivir a mi hijo, por piedad" dice la angustiada reina bañada en llanto

"Por supuesto que voy a hacer contigo lo que quiera, es más, voy a conservarte como mi esclava en todos los sentidos. Te usaré para tener hijos con poderes como los tuyos y con ellos dominaré muchos reinos, pero aquellos que no tengan poderes los echaré al río dentro de un costal, porque de ese modo no me servirán"

"Bien pensado, yo también colaboraré para crear esos monstruos que harán lo que es nuestra voluntad, ya lo verás, pasaremos noches inolvidables" agrega el rey tomando a la reina de la barbilla

"Yo digo que mejor acabemos con ella mi señor" dice Wiselton entrando en el castillo "esta bruja puede ser capaz de congelarnos a todos, no se deje fiar de su belleza"

"No, yo no vine hasta aquí solo para destruir mi oportunidad de gloria, no, la voy a conservar para mi beneficio" dice el rey colocando unas esposas mágicas en las manos de la reina

"Señor, no creo que sea tan buena idea, después de todo usted nos dijo que sus poderes eran peligrosos, no entiendo por qué ahora quiere usarlos para su provecho" interrumpe uno de los soldados

"Cállate tonto, se ve que no tienes visión, este monstruo es nuestro futuro para obtener el mayor reino conocido por la humanidad" contesta el rey empujándolo

"Mi hermana no es un monstruo, ¡ustedes dos sí!" grita la princesa Anna.

"¡A callar!" Grita el Conde "No volví a este patético reino, para alegar con una descerebrada, yo vine únicamente por mi venganza. No te lo tomes personal mi dulce Elsa, es sólo que no puedo perdonarle la vida a tu hijo" dice Aksel empuñando su espada

"¡No Aksel, no lo hagas, es un niño indefenso!" dice la reina jaloneándose de sus captores

"No, es un monstruo, por eso es que voy a matarlo, pero primero voy a descuartizarlo para que sufra más"

"¡No, piedad para mi hijo!"

"Mami, tengo miedo, no sé lo que sea desacuratisar, pero presiento que me va a doler" lloriquea el pequeño príncipe

"Oh descuida, lo sabrás en un momento" le dice el conde mientras le acerca la espada a la cara

"Mi lord, no creo que hacer sufrir al niño de ese modo sea lo correcto, es decir, si ya no pueden atacarnos yo diría que les demos una muerte piadosa, ¿Qué dice?" dice uno de los soldados tratando de evitar el destripadero.

"A las abominaciones no se les tiene piedad. Luego de partirlo en pedazos le sacaré los ojos con mi garfio y por ultimo lo mataré"

"¡No lo hagas, por favor!"

"Ruega todo lo que quieras preciosa, que al fin y al cabo" dice el conde levantando su espada "no pienso escucharte"

Y deja ir su espada contra el niño indefenso, cuando en eso otra espada se interpone en su camino y lo detiene.

"Por sobre mi cadáver le harás siquiera un rasguño a este niño"

"¡Hans!" dicen a coro el niño y su madre

"¿Pero qué significa esto? ¿Quién rayos eres tú?" dice el conde liberando en su sorpresa al niño y retrocediendo "creí que ya habíamos ganado"

Una vez libre Andy se aleja corriendo y se pone a salvo.

"No se queden ahí mirando como unos tontos" dice el rey levantando su espada "¡ataquen!"

Muchos de los hombres ya no están tan seguros de la cordura de su rey, así que en vez de obedecer, arrojan sus espadas al piso rindiéndose. Pero otros en cambio si obedecen y atacan al grupo de hombres que acaban de llegar.

Entre ellos también va Kristoff y se abre camino con la espada para llegar con su familia, no es muy bueno con ella, pero al menos le sirve para liberar a su esposa e hijas.

"Amor, pensé que ya no te vería nunca" le dice muy feliz la princesa

"Papi, esos malos nos quieren lastimar" Dice Ellinor lloriqueando.

"Descuida cariño, papi llego para salvarlas" Responde el rubio.

Una vez libres Anna agarra a los niños y se alejan del lugar.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunta Andy jalándose de con su tía

"Al valle de los Trolls, ahí estaremos seguros mientras la batalla termina"

"¿Pero qué hay de mi mamá?"

"Descuida Andy, Hans la va a salvar"

Continúan corriendo y desparecen en la zona boscosa. Mientras tanto en el palacio de hielo, las fuerzas de Baybiron comienzan a tomar ventaja sobre el enemigo, Hans vence a los captores de Elsa y la libera.

"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir, pero que gusto me da verte"

"Y a mí me alegra que estén bien los dos"

En eso el conde al ver que la reina estaba libre se avanzó sobre ella con la espada lista para ensartarla, pero Hans lo alcanza a ver a tiempo.

"Abajo" le dice el pelirrojo a la reina arrojándola al piso justo a tiempo antes de que Aksel la lastime, entonces Hans nuevamente enfrenta al conde con su espada, ambos hombres son muy buenos y su pelea los lleva al exterior del castillo de hielo.

"Jamás debiste interponerte entre mi presa y yo, terminaré contigo y una vez que lo haga acabar con esas monstruosidades"

"No son, monstruos, tú por otro lado eres lo más parecido a uno"

Luchan peligrosamente en la orilla de la montaña y por retroceder, el conde cae al vacío, pero se alcanza a agarrar del pie del príncipe y también se lo lleva. Pero Hans se agarra de la orilla y los dos quedan colgando.

"¿Qué te parece esto?, los dos caeremos a una muerte segura"

"No, sólo caerás tú"

Y comienza a patear en la cara a su enemigo para que lo suelte y entonces el conde cae al vacío lanzando un alarido.

Hans se queda sujetado a la orilla pero por la nieve no puede resistir mucho tiempo y se resbala cayendo igual que su rival.

Pero por suerte, el repartidor de hielo alcanza a sujetarlo por una mano, evita que caiga y lo ayuda a subir.

"Gracias, te debo una"

"Ni lo menciones"

Por el contrario de Hans, el conde cayó hasta el fondo del precipicio y junto con él su báculo de magia oscura, el cual al destruirse liberó los poderes de Andy, la parte de poderes que le quito a Elsa y los muñecos de nieve se regeneraron.

"Ya no estamos derretidos, genial" dijo el muñequito tomando a su amiga por las manos

"Si y yo he vuelto para vengarme, así que ¿Cuál de todos ustedes fue?" Dijo Susanne volviéndose a los hombres.

"Corran, la muñeca diabólica nos quiere matar" grita Wiseltawn tratando de escapar

"Oh oh, la llamo diabólica, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo" dice el muñequito cubriendo sus ojos

Y entonces Susanne furiosa salta desde el descanso de la escalera y le cae encima al duque aprisionándolo.

"¿Quién es diabólica ahora?"

"No es lo que parece, yo hablaba de otra muñeca que también es diabólica y…" dice muy asustado el conde, pero en eso la muñequita le pone su zanahoria nariz en la boca y lo calla con eso.

"Mejor ya no diga nada, calladito se ve menos feíto."

Mientras tanto el rey se asoma afuera del castillo y observa como su ejército es vencido, o al menos los que lo apoyaron.

"Tontos, ¿Cómo pueden revelarse contra mí solo para apoyar a esta maldita bruja?"

"Mire quien lo dice" Responde uno de los soldados que desertaron.

"Usted parece más un hechicero malvado que esta mujer" añade otro

"Es por eso que ya no pelearemos por usted ni ahora ni nunca" dice otro más

"Se terminó majestad, ríndase ahora y salvará su vida" le dice Hans mientras le acerca su espada

"Si, supongo que es lo más razonable que puedo hacer ahora" dice el rey levantando las manos

"Buena decisión" dice el príncipe quitándole su báculo

Pero entonces, el rey le da un golpe en la nariz y aprovechando la distracción recupera su arma y luego le apunta a la reina con este.

"Vas a pagar por todo lo que ocasionaste, maldita arpía"

Pero antes de que pueda dispararle con su báculo, la espada del príncipe lo atraviesa y lo mata. Entonces el repartidor de hielo toma el báculo y lo estrella contra el piso destruyéndolo y con esto Elsa recupera todo su poder.

En el valle de los Trolls, Anna y los niños se ocultan del enemigo, no saben cómo resultaron las cosas en el castillo y esto los tiene muy preocupados.

"La fuente de magia oscura ha desparecido" les informa Padi

"¿Significa que ya ganaron?" pregunta el niño

"No sabría decirte amiguito"

"Cielos espero que todo esté bien, no me gustaría que alguien lastimara a mi muchachito" dice angustiada la Troll mamá de Kristoff

"Yo también espero que esté bien al igual que mi hermana y aunque suene extraño que lo diga, que Hans también lo esté" añade la princesa

"Fue muy valiente Hans, me salvó de ese hombre malo que me quería desaporisar"

"Sin la fuente de magia oscura significa que has recuperado tus poderes" dice el sabio Troll tomando al niño por sus manitas

"¿En serio? Genial iré a probarlos" dice mientras se aleja un poco y congela algunas piedras

"Me sorprende que al final Hans nos apoyara de ese modo, es decir, luego de lo que intentó la última vez que estuvo aquí" le dice Anna a Padi

"La gente cambia princesa" le explica Padi "Y este hombre ha cambiado por completo"

"Alguien viene" interrumpe un niño troll

"Hora de esconderse" dice la madre de Kristoff

"Pero esperen, no van a abandonarnos en un momento así ¿O sí?" pregunta muy angustiada la pelirroja

"Tranquilízate linda, se trata de tus amigos" le dice su suegra

Y entonces todos los trolls se disfrazan de simples piedras.

"¡Anna!" se oye la voz del repartidor de hielo algo lejos de ahí

"Es papá, vamos con él" Grita la princesita Elli feliz

"¡Aquí estamos!" contesta la princesa y sale a su encuentro con los niños

Elsa quien venía montada en Citron, baja y abre los brazos para recibir a su hijito y en cuanto Andy la ve corre con ella y le da un abrazo y muchos besitos.

"Oh Andy, creí que te perdía"

"Mami, tenía mucho miedo"

"Lo sé bebé, pero ahora no hay nada que temer, estamos a salvo"

"Gracias a Hans"

"Así es, gracias a él y a los demás valientes que vinieron a ayudarnos" luego les dice a los soldados "Les debemos la vida, ¿Cómo podría compensarles tan noble acción?"

"No tiene que compensarnos majestad, fue todo un honor salvarla a usted y a su apreciable familia" contesta Hans mientras hace una reverencia

La reina le sonríe, está tan agradecida con este hombre que olvida por un momento lo que sucedió hacia más de seis años.

Al estar juntas otra vez las dos hermanas se dan un abrazo y lloran de felicidad.

"Bueno, ahora hay que llevarlos a todos de vuelta a su casa" dice el pelirrojo feliz de ver que quizás la reina esta cerca de perdonarlo

La familia real sube al trineo y con los soldados bajan la montaña para regresar de vuelta a Arendelle.

Finalmente la pesadilla había terminado y todos estaban en casa, si bien, los niños se habían asustado mucho durante el ataque, una vez que pasó, Andy en compañía de sus primitas correteaban y jugaban de camino a casa, mientras que los adultos caminaban muy serios todavía afectados de lo que había sucedido.

"Príncipe Hans" Dijo la reina acercándose a él "Quiero agradecerle por salvar a mi hijo, por salvarnos a todos, a mí, a mi familia, a mis súbditos, de no ser por usted no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera sucedido"

"No tiene nada que agradecer Majestad, sólo cumplí con mi deber, además haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Andy.

"Lo sé, ahora no me cabe le menor duda"

"Y tal vez un día me considere digno de pedir su perdón Majestad" Dijo Hans mientras la reina se alejaba y volvía con su familia.

"Reina Elsa" Dice el príncipe Bera, hermano de Liv, una vez que entran a la ciudad "Hemos recuperado Arendelle para usted"

En las calles todos estaban jubilosos por la gran victoria sobre sus enemigos, las puertas del palacio volvían a abrir nuevamente, y los sirvientes salieron presurosos para ver si la familia real estaba bien. También Birgit, la amiga de Andy salió corriendo.

"¡Andy!" Gritó la niña aproximándose

"¡Birgit!" Respondió el niño corriendo hacia su amiga y abrazándola.

"¿Estás bien? Creí que no te volvería a ver." Dijo la niña dándole un gran beso en la mejilla al principito, haciéndolo sonrojar.

"Estoy bien, yo ni me asusté, esos tipos malos no pudieron conmigo, les di su merecido, un derechazo así y luego un izquierdazo" Dijo el niño fanfarroneando mientras tiraba puñetazos al aire "Y los malos se fueron llorando, jejeje ¿Tú y tu mamá están bien?'"

"Sí, los malos ya venían y nosotras estábamos encerradas en el castillo, pero en cualquier momento iban a entrar, yo tenía mucho miedo, pero unos soldados buenos llegaron a salvarnos"

Momentos después comenzaban las maniobras de limpieza y reconstrucción de lo dañado durante el ataque enemigo, afortunadamente, gracias a la oportuna intervención del ejército de Baybiron, no hubo muertos de lamentar, sólo algunos heridos.

"Lamentamos mucho el haber creído las palabras falsas de nuestro rey, ahora vemos quien era el monstruo en realidad" dice un alto mando del ejercito invasor

"Para ganarnos su perdón le ayudaremos a reconstruir su reino y no le cobraremos los daños en nuestros barcos" añade otro.

"No les guardo rencor a ustedes, después de todo solo querían lo mejor para sus familias, además he aprendido que siempre va a haber quienes le teman a mi magia, pero mientras allá personas que al final la entienden yo viviré en paz"

Un rato después en el interior del castillo la familia real se recuperaba de la horrible experiencia.

"Bueno, al fin terminó, y Arendelle sobrevivió a su primer ataque en años" dijo la reina suspirando.

"Lamento lo sucedido, fue en parte culpa mía, quería que encontrarás a alguien, pero ni siquiera te pregunté qué era lo que tú querías e invité pretendientes sin tu autorización" Dijo triste la princesa.

"Sé que fue buena tu intención Anna, pero no te preocupes, tú no tuviste la más mínima culpa en todo esto, el único culpable fue Aksel, tú siempre serás mi inocente hermanita menor que sólo quiere lo mejor para todos"

"Gracias, pero insisto en que en ese momento me pareció una buena idea, quería que tu familia estuviera completa."

"Como dijo Andy, ya está completa, los tengo a ti, a Andy, a Kristoff, a las niñas, a Olaf, Susanne, Sven y Frans, no necesito un hombre a mi lado para ser feliz"

"Creo que somos una familia muy fuera de lo común"

"Y que lo digas"

Ambas hermanas sólo rieron alegremente.

Pasaron unos días y Arendelle se preparaba para un banquete para celebrar esta gran victoria, como invitados acudieron la familia real de Baybiron y las Islas del Sur.

Andy se acicalaba frente al espejo ansioso por bajar a la celebración.

"¿Qué tal me veo mami?" preguntó Andy posando para su madre.

"Te ves muy guapo Andy, pareces todo un príncipe"

"Gracias, tú también, excepto por lo de príncipe, más bien reina, te vez tan bonita que te pediría que casaras conmigo"

"Oh Andy, ¡Que cosas se te ocurren encanto!" Rio la reina pellizcando la nariz del niño. "Ahora ¿Me haría el favor de escoltarme a la fiesta alteza?" Dijo la rubia bromeando.

"Sería un honor Majestad" Dijo el niño siguiendo el juego y tomando una postura más seria mientras ofrecía su brazo a la reina.

Minutos después ambos eran anunciados y hacían su entrada a la fiesta.

"La reina Elsa de Arendelle y su alteza el príncipe heredero Anders" Dijo Kai.

"Mami ¿Por qué siempre Kai tiene que decirle a todos nuestro nombre cada vez que entramos si ya todos nos conocen?" Preguntó Andy mientras la reina tomaba asiento en su trono y él a su lado.

"Porque es parte de la etiqueta Andy"

"¿Qué es etiqueta?"

"Las buenas costumbres, somos de la realeza y lo correcto es que nos anuncien cuando entramos, aun cuando ya todos nos conozcan. ¿Entiendes?"

"Sí" Respondió el niño mientras observaba a las parejas bailar, aunque no tardó en enfadarse y minutos después corría de un lado a otro jugando con sus amigos y con su reno.

"El Rey Klaus y la Reina Ingrid de las Islas del Sur" anunció Kai aclarándose la garganta.

Ambos monarcas entraron y mostraron sus respetos a la reina de Arendelle.

"Reina Elsa"

"Rey Klaus"

"Me da gusto verla de nuevo"

"A mí también me alegra verlos a ambos"

"Majestad" Dijo el Rey hablando más bajo "Mi esposa ya me contó sobre las infames acciones de mi hijo, déjeme decirle que no tenía el mínimo conocimiento sobre ellas le hubiera castigado más severamente aun cuando tuviera que mandarlo a la horca"

"Está bien, no tiene que disculparse, yo no le dije a nadie, quise mantener esa vergüenza en secreto, pero supongo que Hans ya pagó por sus acciones y ya se ha redimido de todos sus crímenes, salvó a Baybirón en aquella ocasión, recientemente nos salvó a todos, y lo más importante y creo que nunca terminaré de agradecerle, salvó a mi hijo, sin él no sé qué hubiera pasado."

"Pienso que ha sido demasiado benévola con Hans, otra lo hubiera mandado a la horca sin pesarlo dos veces" Dijo Ingrid.

"Y en cierta forma era lo que se merecía" Agregó el Rey Klaus.

"No, yo no hubiera podido matarlo, él me salvó en mi castillo de hielo y es el padre de mi hijo. Quisiera que ya no estén molestos con él, supongo que todos cometemos errores. Además, saqué una cosa buena de las malas acciones de Hans, ¡Andy ven!" Dijo la reina llamando al niño y haciéndole señas para que se acercara.

Andy llegó corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Andy, ¿Recuerdas a la reina Ingrid?"

"Si la recuerdo, es la señora muy linda que dijo que le podía decir abuelita"

"La señora muy linda" Dijo la reina repitiendo mientras reía de las palabras del niño "Me da gusto que me recuerdes encanto" Dijo Ingrid pellizcando la mejilla del niño. "Este señor, es mi esposo el Rey Klaus"

"Hola Andy, es un gusto conocerte por fin amiguito, eres un pequeño muy lindo" Dijo el Rey mientras estrechaba la manita del menor de sus nietos.

"Hola señor, también me da gusto conocerlo. Abuelita ¿Quieren que les muestre todo el castillo?"

"Claro encanto" Respondió la reina sureña.

"Vamos entonces" Dijo Andy tomando de la mano a los reyes y corriendo.

Y los visitantes seguían llegando, más tarde Kai anunciaba a la familia real de Baybiron, a Elsa en lo personal no le agradaban estas personas, ya que aún le dolían sus crueles palabras cuando les relató su desgracia y no le creyeron. Pero como su padre le había enseñado, un Rey no debe interponer sus sentimientos a su deber, y después de la guerra contra Arendelle, estaba en deuda con ellos.

El Rey Ivar entró al salón en compañía de su esposa la reina Astrid, su hija la princesa Liv y su nieta la princesa Helena, quien es media hermana de Andy. Los reyes se acercaron a saludar a Elsa mientras que Liv se acercó pronto con su esposo. Aún no le agradaba la reina de las nieves, ya que desde su obstinado punto de vista, había tenido un romance con Hans y haría cualquier cosa por robarle a su esposo.

Además de que no le agradó la idea de que Hans se pusiera en peligro para pelear en una guerra que no les incumbía y que su padre accediera en ayudar a Arendelle.

"Hans, me da mucho gusto que estés bien, estuve muy angustiada por ti, creí que te perdería" Dijo Liv a Hans.

"Oh no te preocupes amor, estoy bien" Respondió el decimotercer príncipe.

"Así ¿Qué esto es Arendelle? No parece más grande que Baybiron, realmente esperaba algo mejor"

"Sylvi" Dijo Hans llamando a la niñera. "Lleva a la bebé a que duerma a la habitación de huéspedes Kai te dirá el camino"

"Si alteza" Respondió la muchacha siguiendo al mayordomo.

Mientras, los padres de Liv.

"Reina Elsa" Dijo el Rey Ivar mostrando sus respetos "Me alegra volver a verla"

"El gusto es mío Rey Ivar" Mintió la reina, ya que si no tuviera un deber para con su gente, convertiría a esos tres en estatuas de hielo. "Gracias por auxiliarnos en momentos tan desesperados como los que vivimos en días pasados, Arendelle está en deuda con ustedes"

"No tiene nada que agradecer Majestad, lo hice de todo corazón "Respondió el Rey "Tal vez sería un buen momento para una alianza que beneficie a nuestros reinos"

"Creo que eso sería más que adecuado" Respondió la reina sonriendo levemente.

Más tarde Andy volvía acompañado de los Reyes de las islas del sur y enseguida corrió al lado de Hans.

"Hola Hans"

"Hola Andy ¿Dónde te habías metido amiguito?" Dijo el pelirrojo levantando al niño en sus brazos y lanzándolo al aire para volverlo a atrapar. Mientras Liv observaba sin que le terminara de agradar que su esposo tuviera estas muestras de cariño para ese niño ilgítimo.

"Fui con mis abuelitos a mostrarles el castillo"

"¿Tus abuelitos?"

"Sí, así quieren que les diga"

"Oh entiendo"

"¿Vino Helena?"

"Sí, pero está arriba, no quiero que la vayas a molestar" Advirtió Liv a Andy.

Más tarde, Andy que no se caracterizaba por ser el niño más obediente del mundo, piensa que tal vez la bebita se está perdiendo toda la diversión y decide ir por ella. Sube las escaleras y entra en la habitación de la bebé sin ser visto.

"Hola Helenita ¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu amigo Andy" Dice el niño asomándose a la cuna, al verlo, la bebé sonríe y mueve sus bracitos invitándolo a cargarla. El principito toma a la bebé y la saca de la cuna. "Vamos, únete a la fiesta". Y aprovechando un descuido de la distraída niñera, Andy sale con la bebé en brazos. "Uf estás un poquito pesada" Pero justo cuando baja descuidadamente la escalera es descubierto por la princesa Liv.

"¿Qué estás haciendo niño? Se te puede caer la bebé" gritó nerviosa la princesa quitándole a la niña "Te dije que la dejaras dormir"

"Pero si ya estaba despierta, yo sólo quería que disfrutara de la fiesta, sólo quería jugar con ella"

"Preferiría que no lo hicieras, no quiero que termine lastimada, eres un niño muy peligroso"

Andy sólo observó muy triste y cabizbajo mientras Liv y la niña se alejaban.

"Yo no soy un niño peligroso, soy bueno, sólo quería jugar" Pensó Andy mientras caminaba cabizbajo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y regresaba a la fiesta.

Más tarde Liv y Hans disfrutaban de la fiesta en compañía de la pequeña Helena, Liv se disculpó y se levantó un momento de su asiento, entonces Andy vio su oportunidad y se acercó a su mamá.

"Ven mami, ven para que conozcas a la bebé de Hans"

Y Diciendo esto, ambos se acercaron donde estaba Hans.

"Hans, venimos a que mi mamá conozca a Helenita ¿puede?"

"Oh pero claro que sí, le presento a la princesa Helena Westerguard de las Islas del Sur y Baybiron"

"Que nombre tan largo" Dijo Andy extrañado.

La reina miró a la bebé, era realmente tierna, tenía cabello pelirrojo como su papá y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Andy, lo cual no era de extrañar, puesto que eran medios hermanos.

"Quiero decirle que su hija es preciosa, y que me alegra que por fin encontrara la felicidad" Dijo Elsa.

Más tarde, Andy se daba un atracón de bocadillos y postres.

"Andy" Dijo la reina "Hijo, estás comiendo demasiado, es el tercer helado que te comes, te va hacer daño"

"Este banquete es la recompensa para los valientes héroes que vencieron a los malos, y yo soy uno de los valientes héroes"

"Muy bien, sólo espero que al valiente héroe no le duela la pancita en la noche"

La fiesta continuó durante varias horas entrada la noche, todos convivía, festejaban y sobre todo celebraban por el hecho de poder estar juntos.

**¿QUÉ TAL CHICOS? ESPERO QUE TUVIERAN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA ¿CREYERON QUE ANDY IBA A MOROR? NO SE PREOCUPEN NO SOY TAN MALA, SÓLO ME GUSTA TENERLOS EN SUSPENSO.**

**QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO A LAS NUEVAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEJADO REVIEWS:**

**PAOLABAEZ**

**AAAAAAAA**

**GUEST**

**KRISH2014**

**BSHSSHSHSHSHSHSH**


	39. Chapter 39

**HOLA ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO ENVIAR UN SALUDO A **_**YOLO**_** QUIEN FUE CASTIGADO(A) (ES QUE NO SE SI ES CHICO O CHICA JEJE) EN LA ESCUELA POR ESTAR LEYENDO ESTE FIC, Y UNA DISCULPA A TODOS, PUES A VECES SE ME HACE MUY TARDE PARA ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA, PERO EN MI CASA NO SABEN QUE HAGO ESTO Y ME ES DIFICIL ESCRIBIRLO TANTO EN EL TRABAJO COMO EN LA ESCUELA SIN QUE NADIE SE DE CUENTA. **

La fiesta continuó, Andy estaba muy feliz y como de costumbre corría de un lado a otro conviviendo con los invitados y notó que la pequeña Helena observaba con mucha curiosidad a las parejas que ejecutaban complicados pasos de baile al ritmo de hermosa música. Andy se acercó a la bebé.

"¿Quieres bailar Helenita?"

Como respuesta la bebé sólo balbuceó y aplaudió con sus manitas.

"Tomaré eso como un sí" Dijo Andy mientras tomaba en sus brazos a la niña, mientras vigilaba que Liv no se diera cuenta.

Momentos después Andy bailaba cargando a la bebé causando ternura a todos los asistentes a la boda, a excepción de Liv.

"No puede ser" Dijo Liv a Hans "Ese niño la va a lastimar"

"No pasará nada, déjalos que se diviertan, que convivan como hermanos" Dijo Hans.

"No dirás eso cuando nuestra hija sea una estatua de hielo ¿o sí?" Dijo la princesa enojada.

"No va a pasar nada, Elsa está aquí, ella siempre cuida que nadie salga lastimado con su magia" dijo Hans enojado.

Le princesa notó que su discusión estaba llamando la atención por lo que ya no dijo nada.

A Hans no le agradaba esta actitud de su esposa, pero no podía culparla del todo, en cierto modo tenía razón, fue por eso que la reina estuvo lejos de su hermana por trece años. Momentos después, Hans buscaba una oportunidad para acercarse a sus padres.

"Padre, madre, hermosa fiesta ¿No creen? ¿Se divierten?"

"Sí, es una buena fiesta y la noche está preciosa" Dijo la reina sureña.

"Yo… sólo quería pedirles perdón por todas mis acciones, es decir, mi conducta de hace unos años fue horrible, sólo les ocasioné deshonra y disgustos, pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy arrepentido, la vida ya se ha encargado de castigarme y hacerme pagar por mis crímenes."

"Oh Hans, realmente creo que has cambiado, no puedo negar que un tiempo estuve muy molesta, pero supongo que tienes razón, ya has pagado, por mi parte te perdono, además de que le reina Elsa sugirió que debíamos perdonarte"

"¿Eso les dijo? Espero realmente algún día considerarme digno de pedirle perdón"

"Hans" Habló su padre "Decir que tus acciones me decepcionaron es poco, pero tal vez ya no estoy tan molesto, aunque creo que tendrá que pasar un tiempo antes de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes"

"Ansío que llegue ese momento padre"

Más tarde, a pesar de la advertencia de su mamá, el pequeño Andy comió demasiados bocadillos y dulces y por la noche pagaba las consecuencias de su desobediencia con una fuerte indigestión.

La reina mientras dormía profundamente en la habitación contigua cuando oyó que Andy la llamaba. Entonces acudió a la habitación de su hijo donde lo encontró sollozando.

"Mami"

"Andy ¿Qué pasó?"

"Vomité" Dijo el niño avergonzado.

"Oh hijito, te dije que no comieras tanto"

"Es que todo estaba tan delicioso, ya no te voy a desobedecer nunca"

"No te preocupes, Andy, está bien, yo debí cuidarte mejor"

La reina revisó al niño y notó que tenía fiebre y escalofríos, por lo que le aplicó frío con sus manos y pasó la noche entera cuidándolo.

Andy por su parte no recordaba haberse sentido tan enfermo en su joven vida, y no tardó en tener alucinaciones.

En éstas veía a Aksel mientras éste caía a un abismo, pero era salvado por unos seres malignos, los cuales le aseguraban que lo ayudarían a vengarse de ellos, momentos después Aksel estaba parado ahí en la habitación justo frente a él.

El niño gritaba y se asustaba, mientras la reina trataba de tranquilizarlo asegurándole que Aksel estaba muerto y no podía hacerles ya ningún daño.

Después de la peor noche de su vida, Andy abrió los ojos y vio que ya era de día y se incorporó, la reina por su parte había terminado exhausta después de pasar casi toda la noche en vela cuidando al niño y estaba dormida sentada en una silla con su cabeza y sus brazos apoyados sobre la cama de su hijo. Al notar la reina que el niño había despertado, se incorporó.

"Hola Andy ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Mal" Respondió el niño decaído y con ojos llorosos.

"No te preocupes, no tarda en llegar el doctor"

Más tarde el niño era revisado por el médico, estaban además sus tíos preocupados, pero el doctor les dijo que no era algo serio, sólo una infección en el estómago, le recetó medicamentos, dejó instrucciones de darle a beber muchos líquidos, fruta, y alimentos sin grasa, así como nada de lácteos, después de apuntar todo esto, el médico dio indicaciones de que pusieran al niño boca abajo y le bajaran el pantalón. El doctor procedió a preparar una inyección.

Andy se dio cuenta de esto, se asustó y comenzó a jalarse tratando de liberarse, el niño lloraba y gritaba mientras era sujetado por su tío.

"Vamos Andy, no me digas que le temes a un piquetito" Dijo su tío.

"¡Sí!" Respondió el niño llorando.

"Creí que eras más valiente que eso, es decir, ¿Qué pasó con ese niño que le encanta viajar en trineo a toda velocidad?"

"Sí soy valiente"

"Demuéstralo"

Para no quedar como miedoso Andy dejó de forcejear y se dejó inyectar, aunque no dejaba de llorar.

"Ese es mi valiente príncipe" dijo Elsa dándole besitos al niño

Hans se quedó de visita durante unos días, y Andy convivió mucho con él y con Helena, esta relación con su papá era muy positiva para el niño, incluso le ayudó a superar un poco sus miedos nocturnos.

"Ahora no me despertaste en la noche Andy, ¿Ya no te da miedo?"

"No, ya no"

"Y eso ¿Por qué?"

"Hans me dijo que no debía tener miedo"

La reina sonrió de la influencia positiva de Hans sobre su hijo y ahora que ya no lo odiaba sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

Después de esto, el tiempo transcurrió tranquilo y sin contratiempos en Arendelle, Andy continuaba con sus estudios

El príncipe acababa de cumplir 6 años y podría decirse que era una mezcla de las personalidades de aquellos que lo criaban, tenía la locura y determinación de su tía, la valentía y lealtad de su tío, así como la inteligencia y entrega de su madre.

Era un día soleado y el pequeño heredero observaba muy atento la pintura de sus abuelitos, los antiguos reyes de Arendelle, se preguntaba cómo eran y cómo era su relación con sus hijas, por lo que decidió preguntarle a su mamá.

"Hola mami"

"Hola cielo" Respondió la reina mientras interrumpía la lectura de su libro para saludar al niño.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Lo que sea"

"¿Cómo eran mis abuelitos?"

"Pues, tus abuelitos fueron unos grandes reyes, sabios y justos, queridos por todos su súbditos"

"¿Y como papás cómo eran?" Dijo el niño sentándose a su lado prestando mucha atención.

"Oh, pues eran unos magníficos papás, ellos nos amaban mucho a tu tía y a mí, hicieron lo mejor que pudieron dadas las circunstancias que atravesaron, aunque también cometieron errores, no hay padres perfectos"

"Creí que tú si eras una mamá perfecta"

"Hago lo mejor que puedo, Andy, pero cometo errores como todos"

"¿Y a qué te refieres con eso de las circunstancias que atravesaron?"

"Me refiero a mis poderes"

"¿Alguno de ellos tenía magia como nosotros?"

"No, es por eso que les fue difícil criarme a mí, pues era nuevo para ellos" Dijo la reina recordando con tristeza aquellos días en que estaba encerrada en su cuarto.

"¿Crees que me hubieran querido a mí?"

"Claro Andy, ellos te hubieran querido muchísimo"

"Me hubiera gustado conocerlos"

"Estoy segura de que a ellos también"

Más tarde Andy se encontraba en los jardines con su tío, el maestro proveedor cortaba leña con un hacha mientras el niño se entretenía capturando insectos para su colección y colocándolos en un frasco.

"Oye tío"

"¿Qué pasó campeón?"

"¿Dónde están tus papás?"

La expresión sonriente del rubio cambió a una que reflejaba cierta tristeza.

"Yo no tengo papás Andy, ellos se fueron al cielo cuando yo tenía más o menos tu edad"

"¿Qué les pasó?"

"En realidad preferiría no hablar de eso"

"Creí que éramos amigos"

"Claro que lo somos, pero es sólo que…." El niño sólo lo observaba con mucha curiosidad "bien tú ganas" Dijo mientras se sentaba sobre un tronco al lado de su sobrino "mi papá era recolector de hielo como yo lo soy ahora, en cierta ocasión mamá y yo lo acompañamos a la montaña, pero de repente se desató una gran tormenta, la cual ocasionó una avalancha, papá me salvó amarrándome a una soga que estaba enganchada a una roca, pero ellos no pudieron salvarse, después de eso vagué solo y luego encontré a Sven, y poco tiempo después fui adoptado por los Trolls"

"¿Y estás triste por eso?"

"Sólo en ocasiones, es decir, me ha ido bien, los tengo a ustedes, un cargo importante en el reino, me casé con la chica más bella del mundo, si me lo preguntas podría decirse que soy el tipo con más suerte en el mundo."

Andy sólo sonreía por la forma en que su tío tomaba las cosas con su acostumbrado buen humor, por alguna razón tenía curiosidad sobre las familias y cómo éstas funcionaban, observaba también a los niños con sus padres conviviendo, trabajando, fijó también su atención en algunas mujeres embarazadas y de nuevo surgió su duda sobre el origen de los bebés, con estas ideas dando vueltas en su cabecita, Andy entró a la oficina de la reina, donde estuvo haciéndole compañía por un rato.

"¿Qué estás haciendo mami? ¿Cosas de reina?"

"Exacto Andy, estoy llenando estos reportes"

"Yo puedo ayudarte, ya sé escribir palabras. ¿Quieres ver?"

"Claro Andy, enséñame" Dijo la erina dándole una hoja de papel.

Andy se sentó en las piernas de su mamá, tomó el lápiz y con una letra fea y retorcida escribió su nombre "Anders Adgar"

"¿Ves? Ya puedo escribir mi nombre"

"Es cierto, ya eres un niño grande" Dijo la reina elogiándolo y dándole un gran beso ¿Qué más sabes escribir?"

Y el niño escribió palabras como "mamá", "pelota" "casa" "pato" "papá" al llegar a esta última, la reina no pude evitar sentir tristeza por Andy, ya que él no tenía papá, bueno si tenía, pero ella no le podía decir quién era, al menos no todavía, es decir, ¿Qué explicaciones le iba a dar a un niño de seis años cuando preguntara por qué no se habían casado? ¿O por qué su papá no vivía con ellos? ¿Por qué se casó con alguien más?

La voz de su hijo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Mami, hace rato, vi una señora que estaba esperando un bebé"

"¿Ajá?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste de que Dios les manda a los bebés a los papás y mamás que quieren uno?"

"Sí"

"Entonces me estaba preguntando ¿Cómo llega el bebé a la pancita de la mamá? ¿Aparece mágicamente ahí?"

"Oh Andy, en ese entonces eras muy pequeño y te lo expliqué de forma muy sencilla, pero ahora que eres grandecito te explicaré. Verás…" Dijo la reina nerviosamente "cuando papá y mamá se aman mucho y deciden que es tiempo de tener un bebé, entonces… ellos …. Van a su habitación, y ahí, ellos dos solos, sin que haya nadie más, se dicen cosas bonitas y románticas, y … se dan besos y se abrazan muy juntos y…" Andy sólo la observaba muy atento sin saber porque su mamá se sonrojaba tanto "en ese momento el papá pone una semillita que al juntarse con el huevito que está dentro de la pancita de mamá forma un bebé"

"Ohhhhh… ¿Así también fue conmigo?"

"Sí, Andy"

"Pero tú dijiste que no tenía papá"

"Y así es Andy tu papá no está con nosotros, pero si tuviste"

"¿Sí? ¿Y también ustedes hicieron eso de los besitos y las palabras bonitas?"

"Claro, Andy" Respondió la reina sin poder evitar ponerse triste aun cuando ya no odiaba a Hans.

"¿Entonces yo también estuve en tu pancita?"

"Sí, estuviste nueve meses en mi pancita, donde creciste y ya que estuviste listo el doctor te ayudó a nacer"

"Mami ¿Y quién es mi papá? ¿Y dónde está?"

"Eso te lo diré cuando crezcas"

"Oh ¿Por qué no ahora?"

"Créeme Andy, es mejor que esperes un poco más"

"No me digas que mi papá es Aksel"

"¿Qué? no, él no es tu padre"

"Entonces si no fue él, ¿fue acaso un troll?"

"CLARO QUE NO, eso seria una locura, ¿Cómo crees Andy? los trolls y yo sólo somos amigos"

Andy no volvió a decir nada sobre el tema y continuó con sus clases y su preparación como futuro rey, ahora además le iban a enseñar modales en la mesa, inicio sus clases de baile y se empezó a identificar con muchos otros idiomas, ya que aprenderlos le seria muy útil para cuando tuviera que tratar con personas de otros países.

Aun así Andy se daba tiempo para jugar con sus amiguitos y cierto día en que paseaban por los jardines.

"¿Ustedes ya saben como es que los bebés llegan a la pancita de las mamás?" Dijo Andy a sus amigos.

"A mí me dijeron que a mi hermanito lo compraron en Paris y mi mamá engordo para tener leche para darle" Dijo Edvir

"Eso no es cierto, nadie vende bebes, la verdad es que los cosechan en el campo de coles, la mamá se come la col y así es como llega el bebito a su pancita" Agregó Birgit

"Ambos se equivocan, la verdad es que los trae la cigüeña, ella los baja del cielo y se los trae a las mamás" Aseguró Ken.

"Vaya, creo que no les han contado a ustedes de la semillita que ponen los papás en el huevito de las mamás" Respondió Andy.

"¿Cuál semillita?" Preguntó Birgit.

"¿Cuál huevito?" Continuó Ken.

El pequeño príncipe relata la historia que le conto su madre hacia algunos días y todos los niños se sorprenden.

"¿Se dicen cosas bonitas? Pero que tierno" Suspiró Birgit

"Guacala, los besos son asquerosos" Se quejó Edvir

"Pero entonces si debe de haber un papá ¿Por qué tú no tienes?" Preguntó Ken

"Si tengo, mi mamá me lo dijo, pero no se quién pueda ser. Aunque yo creo que se trata de un troll"

"¿Un troll? dice mi hermano mayor que esas cosas no existen, que son puro cuento" Dijo Edvir.

"Si existen y mi mamá los conoce bien, es por eso que creo que uno de ellos puede ser mi papá"

"¿Uno de ellos? ¿Significa entonces que son muchos?" Pregunta asombrado Ken.

"Así es y si se portan bien conmigo puede ser que algún día se los presente"

Pasado un tiempo de tantas clases, su tío se lo llevo a dar un paseo en trineo para que se distrajera un poco antes de volver con su preparación como príncipe heredero.

"¿Así que ahora eres todo un príncipe Andy?"

"No todavía, pero pronto voy a ser el mejor príncipe de Arendelle"

"¿Si sabes que eres el único príncipe del reino? ¿No?

"Eso no evitara que sea el mejor"

"Hablando de otra cosa, haremos una parada técnica con mi familia, ¿Qué te parece la idea?"

"Muy bien, no los veo desde… la guerra. Fueron muy feos esos días ¿no crees tío?"

"Si, pero lo bueno es que ya se quedaron en el pasado"

El trineo se detiene en el valle de los trolls y los dos se acercan a saludar.

"Hola, miren quién vino conmigo"

Al escuchar la voz de Kristoff las piedras ruedan hacia ellos y se vuelven Trolls.

"Kristoff y Andy vinieron" Dijeron los trolls llenos de júbilo.

"Llegan justo a tiempo, íbamos a disfrutar del ponche de bayas recién preparado" Dice Bulda, la mamá adoptiva de Kristoff.

Los Trolls sirven bebidas para todos y se reúnen a platicar un rato sentados en el suelo. Cuando el niño de repente sale con la pregunta menos esperada.

"Oigan ¿Cuál de ustedes es mi papá?"

Con esta pregunta todos los trolls hombres escupieron su bebida sobre el niño, dejándolo escurriendo ponche por todos lados. Pero en el valle de los trolls no es en el único sitio donde se hacen preguntas descabelladas. En la oficina de la reina se reúnen unos niños que buscan a su amigo.

"Lo lamento niños, Andy salió de paseo y no volverá hasta muy tarde"

"Oh, esta bien, vendremos mañana entonces" Dijo Birgit.

Los niños se aproximan a la puerta, pero luego de discutir, empujan a uno adelante y este se acerca a la reina, quien lo observa muy extrañada.

"Oiga Majestad, ¿Por qué se enamoró de un troll?" Preguntó Edvin

Por la sorpresa de la pregunta la reina congela todo su escritorio.

"¿Qué? yo nunca estuve enamorada de un troll ¿Quién les dijo eso?"

"Andy" respondieron a coro

"Él nos dijo que al parecer es mitad troll" Añade Ken

"Eso no es cierto a Andy le gusta inventar cosas" Dice sonrojada la reina.

"Es que él nos dijo que su papá era un troll" Dice extrañada Birgit.

"Eso no es verdad, Andy se confunde" Respondió mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Andy días atrás.

"Entonces ¿Su papá es el muñeco de nieve?" Pregunta Edvin.

"Tampoco, su papá es un hombre normal"

"¿Quién es su papá?" Pregunta Birgit.

"Escuchen, yo ahorita estoy muy ocupada, ¿Por qué no van con Gerda para que les de una rebanada de pastel?"

Los niños salen felices corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando a la reina muy pensativa de la imaginación de su hijo.

Al anochecer Kristoff se presenta ante ella muy apenado:

"Elsa, tenemos que hablar" Y diciendo esto le relata lo sucedido y como los trolls le explicaron a Andy que no era posible que los trolls y las chicas humanas tuvieran bebés, por lo que la reina decidió hablar con su hijo

"Andy, supe que sigues creyendo que tú papá es un troll, pero eso no es verdad, tu papá es un hombre normal y algún día no muy lejano, te contaré la verdad sobre él"

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA, LA RESPUESTA QUE LE DA ELSA A ANDY CUANDO ÉSTE PREGUNTA DE NUEVO SOBRE EL ORIGEN DE LOS BEBÉS LA SAQUÉ DE PÁGINAS DE CUIDADO INFANTIL. LOS ESPERO MAÑANA, SALUDOS A TODOS!**


	40. Chapter 40

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHIDAS, SOY YO DE NUEVO, QUIERO ENVIAR UNA FELICITACIÓN MUY ESPECIAL PARA LANCE, UN CHICO QUE SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE CUMPLE AÑOS HOY, FELICIDADES AMIGO, QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MÁS Y QUE PASES UN CUMPLEAÑOS ESTILO FROZEN EN COMPAÑÍA DE TUS SERES QUERIDOS.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER TAMBIEN A ENIGMAX-AZUL-CELESTE, PUES FUE QUIEN ME SUGIRIÓ QUE KRISTOFF RELATARA QUE HABIA PASADO CON SUS PADRES.**

Luego de conversar nuevamente con su madre, Andy dejo de creer en su teoría y hasta la consideró algo tonta. Por otro lado la reina se quedó muy triste de saber lo desesperado que estaba su hijo por tener un padre.

"Elsa, ¿Qué tienes? Pareces triste ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" dijo la muñequita de nieve entrando en la oficina

"Oh Susy, no es nada, no te preocupes, sólo estaba pensando. Hablé con Andy hace rato y al parecer él está muy necesitado de saber quién es su padre y por qué no está con nosotros"

"Pobrecillo. Pero sería imposible que él entendiera lo que realmente pasó entre Hans y tú"

"Si, tuve que mentirle, no le dije quién es su padre, pero sí que nos habíamos amado mucho y… espera un segundo ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?"

"Oh, sencillo, tú lo sabes y fuiste tú quién me dio vida, supongo que en cierta forma tengo un poco de tus conocimientos"

"¿Entonces sabes lo de los calabozos?" Preguntó la reina un poco avergonzada.

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, yo no soy Olaf"

"Oye y hablando de él, ¿crees que también sepa?"

"No lo creo, es un cabeza hueca que no entiende de estas cosas"

"Bueno, no exactamente cabeza hueca, pero si es muy inocente"

"Y atarantado, desesperante, holgazán ¿quieres que le siga? Tengo toda una lista de sus defectos"

"No es necesario, je je, con esos bastan. La verdad yo pensé que se llevarían bien ustedes dos, que se iban a querer y tendrían el final feliz que yo no tuve"

"No aun, pero espera y pronto lo tendrás. Y sobre nosotros, no te preocupes, somos una pareja dispareja, pero pareja en fin y si nos llevamos bien, solo que es muy divertido pelearlo, pero aun así estamos juntos todo el tiempo y si lo quie…tecito, algo, supongo que es lindo a pesar de todo"

"Me da mucho gusto oír eso. Pienso que ustedes son mis dos personalidades, Olaf es el tierno, distraído, inocente, gracioso e ingenuo y tú en cambio eres soñadora, algo enojona, reflexiva, inteligente y un poquito abusiva"

"No olvides increíblemente hermosa"

"De verdad que no dejo de sorprenderme con lo que puedo hacer con mi magia"

"Es maravillosa y todavía hay algunos ignorantes que creen que es maligna"

"Siempre va a haber gente que juzgue injustamente, ¿si entiendes lo que digo?"

"Claro que sí, soy una muñeca de nieve, siempre va a existir gente que me tenga miedo"

"Descuida Susy, no les prestes atención, mientras tengas contigo a tu familia lo demás no importa"

Unos días después de haber aclarado el origen de los bebés y que su papá no era un troll, Andy no volvió a preguntar sobre este tema por un tiempo, aunque ciertamente tenía mucha curiosidad sobre su identidad, aunque confiaba plenamente en las palabras de su mamá, quien le había dicho que algún día le revelaría quien era.

"Bueno" Dijo Andy a sus amigos mientras tomaban un descanso en el parque "Ya sé que mi papá no es un troll, pero estoy seguro de que es un caballero andante como los de mis libros, de esos que matan dragones y rescatan damiselas en peligro y un día va a regresar, cuando termine con todos los malos del mundo"

"Sí claro" Se oyó decir a un niño un poco mayor que ellos "Ay mírenme, soy tan tonto que creo que mi papá es un troll" Los niños que venían con él reían a carcajadas.

"No te burles de mí"

"Todo mundo sabe que los trolls no existen"

"Si existen yo los he visto"

"Entonces no sólo eres un niño fenómeno, sino que también estás loco"

"Yo no soy ningún fenómeno"

"Sí lo eres, y por eso no tienes papá, él se fue porque no quiso tener por familia a dos monstruos"

"No le digas así a mi mamá" Gritó el príncipe enojado, mientras formaba una capa de hielo a sus pies y algunos de los niños retrocedían, a excepción hecha del bravucón.

"¿O qué? ¿El bebé llorón va a acusarme con ella?" Dijo empujando al pequeño heredero.

Por unos instantes Andy se enfureció tanto que pensó en congelar al otro niño ahí mismo, ya sentía la magia fluyendo hacia las puntas de sus dedos, pero en su cabeza resonaron las palabras de su mamá _"Prométeme __que nunca usarás tus poderes para lastimar a los demás" _por lo que el principito decidió tener una pelea sin magia y se lanzó contra su rival, aunque el otro niño era más alto y más fuerte y Andy no tardó mucho en rodar en un charco de lodo. Mientras sus amigos se acercaban a ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y los acompañantes del otro niño se reían a carcajadas.

"¿Ese niño va a ser nuestro rey?" Decía uno de los niños.

"Ja ja ja ja, si es un debilucho" Reía otro.

Andy sólo se puso de pie y se alejó de ahí llorando derrotado.

"¡Andy espera!" Gritó su amiga Brigit.

Pero el niño siguió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, no podía creer porque todo el mundo pensaba que él era un monstruo aun cuando trataba de portarse bien y ser amable, tal como su mamá le había dicho que un príncipe debía comportarse y a pesar de todo siempre había gente mala que era cruel con él.

También se preguntaba si sería verdad lo que dijeron esos niños ¿Sería cierto que su papá no estaba con ellos a causa de sus poderes? No, eso no era verdad, su papá se había ido porque estaba cazando dragones como los caballeros de los libros que le leía su mamá y un día iba a regresar y serían una familia feliz y esos niños malos se tragarían sus palabras, y sumido en estos pensamientos Andy corrió al castillo, su refugio, donde nadie lo llamaba monstruo ni fenómeno, donde todos lo amaban, una vez dentro del palacio el niño siguió su camino hacia la oficina de la única persona que lo comprendía completamente y en cuyos brazos se sentía seguro.

"¡Andy!" Exclamó la reina sorprendida cuando vio entrar a su hijo llorando y lleno de lodo. "¿Qué sucedió'" preguntó al ver que el niño se lanzaba a sus brazos.

"Unos niños me dijeron que era un monstruo, y un loco y un fenómeno y también dijeron cosas malas de ti, y me enojé, iba a congelarlos para que dejaran de burlarse, pero no lo hice y me golpearon y me lanzaron al lodo"

"Ya, ya, tranquilízate Andy, todo estará bien" Decía la reina mientras consolaba a Andy acariciándole la espalda.

"No, no lo estará ¿Por qué no somos como los demás? ¿Por qué somos diferentes? ¿De verdad somos monstruos?"

"¿Monstruos? Andy ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?"

"Entonces ¿Por qué no somos iguales a las otras personas?"

"Porque no se puede que seamos todos iguales" Respondió la reina sentando al niño sobre el escritorio frente a ella y limpiándole las lágrimas. "Te imaginas si todas las personas fueran, hum, no lo sé ¿Qué color de cabello te gusta?"

"Rubio" Respondió Andy calmándose un poco y terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

"Si todas las personas fueran rubias, altas, de ojos marrones y piel blanca, ¿No sería muy aburrido?"

"Supongo que un poquito"

"Además no se sabría quién es quien, por eso todos somos únicos e irrepetibles"

"Pero ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos poderes y los demás no?"

"Bueno, pues tú Andy, tienes poderes porque eres mi hijo y los heredaste de mí"

"¿Y tú por qué los tienes?"

"Andy, esa es una pregunta de la que ni siquiera yo sé la respuesta"

"¿No sabes por qué tienes poderes?"

"No, pero sí sé una cosa Andy que no somos monstruos"

"No es lo que las demás personas dicen"

Entonces la reina se puso de pie cargando al niño en sus brazos y ambos se acercaron a un espejo.

"Bueno, pues yo te veo como un niño muy guapo" Dijo la reina pellizcándole la mejilla y haciéndolo reír "Con un cabello precioso, unos bonitos ojos, un niño muy inteligente, muy bueno, muy valiente, que tiene unos asombrosos poderes mágicos y del que yo me siento muy orgullosa, pero sin importar de donde te miro" Continuó la rubia revisando al niño hasta por detrás de las orejas "no me pareces un monstruo"

Andy se analizó en el espejo, revisando si tenía en su cuerpo algún rastro de ser un monstruo y suspiró sonriendo aliviado.

"Ahora tú dime ¿tú me ves a mí como un monstruo?"

"No, claro que no" Respondió Andy recordando con coraje cuando momentos antes el chico aquel había llamado a su mamá de este modo "te veo como una señora muy hermosa, elegante, inteligente, le mejor reina y mamá del mundo y que tiene unos asombrosos poderes mágicos"

"¿Lo ves? Lo importante no es como algunos nos ven, si no como somos en realidad" Andy le dio a su mamá un gran abrazo.

Aliviado por las palabras de su madre Andy se animó y volvió a ser ese niño feliz que todos conocían, aunque no imaginaba que esta no iba a ser la última vez que lidiara con bravucones que no comprenderían sus poderes.

En ese entonces, Andy aún no tenía las presiones que tendría en un futuro no muy lejano al ser el heredero al trono de un gran reino. Aunque su madre no quería que Andy se sintiera tan presionado, por lo que hacía que viera sus lecciones para controlar sus poderes y su entrenamiento de futuro rey como un juego. Además de que con sus horarios, aún disponía de tiempo libre para jugar.

"1 , 2 , 3 , 4 , y 1 , 2 , 3 , 4 " Decía la maestra de Andy, mientras el niño ejecutaba los pasos de baile enseñados. "Muy bien Alteza, ya fue suficiente por hoy"

"Puede llamarme Andy, con confianza, todos me dicen así"

"Está bien Andy" Dijo la instructora sonriendo por las palabras del niño "terminamos por hoy, vendré la próxima semana para continuar donde nos quedamos"

"Hasta la próxima semana, ahora me voy a mostrarle a mi mamá lo que aprendí hoy" Dijo el niño mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Minutos después Andy encontró a su mamá tomando un descanso en el salón donde hay un montón de pinturas en las paredes, se acercó sigilosamente por detrás y le cubrió los ojos con sus manitas.

"Adivina ¿Quién soy?'"

"Hum, no lo sé, ¿Eres Anna?" Respondió la reina sonriendo, claro que sabía quién era, pero decidió seguirle el juego a su hijo.

"Jejeje no"

"Entonces ¿eres Kai?"

"jijiji tampoco"

"¿Olaf?"

"jejeje nopi"

"Me rindo ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Andy" dijo el niño riendo y destapándole los ojos.

"¿Andy? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Ven aquí tesoro. Dijo la reina colocando al niño sobre el sillón junto a ella y haciéndole cosquillas. La risa de su hijo era música para sus oídos. Finalmente el niño se rindió y la rubia dejó de hacerle cosquillas. "¿Qué tal estuvo tu día hijito?"

"Muy bien, aprendí muchos pasos de baile ¿Quieres verlos?"

"Claro que sí"

"Primero aprendí este paso que la maestra dijo que se llama balseo, de un lado a otro, luego un giro y reverencia" Explicó Andy mientras mostraba su rutina de baile.

"Bravo Andy, eres un gran bailarín" Dijo la reina aplaudiendo y provocando que el niño se sonrojara.

"Gracias mami, ¿sabes? Se me ocurre una idea, una vez me dijiste que no sabías bailar ¿Quieres que te enseñe?"

"Hum no creo que sea una buena idea, yo ya estoy grande para aprender"

"Vamos, anímate" Dijo Andy tirando de sus manos "Tú puedes, inténtalo, yo te enseño"

"Bueno, está bien, lo intentaré, pero si me caigo te haré el único responsable"

"Primero" Dijo Andy repitiendo las palabras de su maestra "Cuando un caballero saca a una dama a bailar extiende su mano y coloca la otra en su espalda haciendo una reverencia" Continuó el niño tomando la pose que acaba de describir. La reina no podía evitar sentir ganas de reír con la expresión tan seria que adoptaba el niño "Si la dama acepta, entonces hará una reverencia y tomará su mano" La reina hizo lo que Andy decía y tomó su manita. "Significa que aceptas bailar conmigo, entonces pasamos al centro del salón y comenzamos" Terminó Andy.

Más tarde ambos bailaban alegremente.

"Auch, mami otra vez me pisaste"

"Huy, lo siento hijo"

"Pero aun así creo que lo estás haciendo muy bien"

"Creí que no sabías bailar" Dijo la princesa Anna entrando al salón.

"Pero ya aprendí, tuve un excelente maestro ¿Qué te parece?"

Ambas hermanas sólo se rieron.

Pasado un tiempo la reina duerme tranquilamente cuando en eso siente que alguien se sube a su cama, piensa que se trata de su hijo y slo le hace espacio en la cama, pero en eso escucha una voz muy familiar.

"Pst Elsa. Despierta, despierta ya no duermas" dice Anna mientras se sube encima de su hermana como aquella última vez en que jugaron cuando niñas

"Anna, bájate de encima de mí, ya no son los viejos tiempos, te volviste pesada" dice la reina empujándola con el brazo

"Perdón" se baja de encima de su hermana y se sienta en la cama

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dice la platinada enderezándose

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

"Pensé que ya no te daba insomnio"

"No es insomnio, es que el cielo despertó y yo también, ahora debemos jugar"

"Pues vete a jugar tú sola" dice la reina mientras se cobija nuevamente

"Vamos a jugar, no seas aguafiestas" mientras dice esto empuja a su hermana y hace que se caiga de la cama y quede sentada en el piso

"Ouch"

"Me lo debías, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ahora menos voy" dice Elsa levantándose y juntando sus cobijas

"Oh vamos, tengo planeadas horas de diversión para las dos"

"¿Pues cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte sin dormir?"

"No lo sé, pero si seguimos mi plan no vamos a sentir que las horas pasan"

"Está bien, tú ganas, supongo que como reina puedo levantarme a la hora que quiera"

"Y yo todos los días me levanto como a las once, así que el tiempo no es mi jefe"

Las dos salen de la habitación y la pelirroja jala a su hermana para que baje rápido las escaleras, llegan al salón donde hacia veinte años tuvo lugar el accidente.

"Haz la magia Elsa, haz la magia, pero esta vez que sea mucho mejor, quiero que hagas un castillo de hielo"

"¿Un castillo, dentro de otro?"

"¿Entonces qué tal un laberinto de hielo?"

"Muy bien, a ver si no te pierdes como la última vez que entraste en uno"

"Esa vez tenía cinco años, ya no sucederá lo mismo"

Sonriendo por las ocurrencias de su hermana la reina pone el pie sobre el suelo y hace surgir el laberinto.

"Es mejor de lo que lo imagine. La última en llegar al centro es un huevo podrido"

Ambas hermanas corrieron por el laberinto divirtiéndose como cuando eran pequeñas.

"Ops, Elsa, ¿Qué crees? Al final si terminé perdiéndome, ¿puedes darme una mano?"

"No lo creo, mejor conseguiré la victoria ahora que llevo la delantera"

"No seas mala, ven por mí"

"Bueno, supongo que podemos llegar a la meta juntas, ¿Dónde estás?"

"Por aquí, sigue mi dulce voz, ¡Marco!"

"¡Polo!"

Las dos siguen con este juego hasta que quedan juntas.

"No me había divertido tanto desde que éramos niñas" dice la reina tomando de la mano a su hermana

"Ni yo"

Las dos avanzan por el laberinto y de pronto llegan a un lugar algo estrecho y entonces la reina siente como si las paredes se cerraran aprisionándolas. Muy asustada la reina deshace todo el laberinto y se arrodilla en el suelo.

"¿Te sientes bien?" pregunta su hermana preocupada

"Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" le dice sin dejar de inhalar y exhalar rápidamente

"Porque todo el laberinto desapareció"

"Creo que solo estoy cansada, mejor vámonos a dormir"

"No pareces cansada, si no asustada, dime Elsa ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando ahora?"

"Sentí un temor indescriptible cuando llegamos a la parte estrecha"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres claustrofóbica?"

"Creo que por haber estado encerrada por tanto tiempo me da mucho miedo quedarme encerrada para siempre y es por eso que me asusté"

"No te preocupes hermana, te juro que ya jamás tendrás que pasar por algo como eso"

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA, LANCE, LAMENTO QUE NO FUERA EL CAPITULO LARGO QUE PEDISTE, PERO EL DIA DE HOY ESTUVE MUY OCUPADA POR COSAS DE LA ESCUELA. LOS VEO MAÑANA BYE.**


	41. Chapter 41

Unos días después, Kristoff se preparaba para irse a las montañas.

"Oye tío" Dijo Andy mientras observaba como hacía los preparativos.

"¿Qué pasó Andy?"

"Tú eres un recolector de hielo ¿No es así?"

"Sí"

"Y estaba pensando ¿Qué es lo que hace realmente un recolector de hielo? ¿Qué haces en esos días que vas a las montañas?"

"Pues un recolector de hielo, como su nombre lo dice se dedica a conseguir hielo, extrayéndolo de las aguas congeladas y acumulaciones de hielo que se encuentran en la montañas y…. pensándolo mejor, te voy a enseñar, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?"

"Sí, si me gustaría y mucho"

"Pues entonces pídele permiso a tu mamá" Apenas terminó su tío de hablar, Andy corrió hacia la oficina de la reina.

"¡Mami, mami!" Dijo Andy mientras entraba de improviso.

"¿Qué pasó Andy?"

"¿Puedo ir con mi tío Kristoff a las montañas?"

"¿A las montañas?"

"Anda di que sí, por favor ¿Sí?"

La reina al principio no quería, pues lo consideraba peligroso, pero después de la insistencia de su hijo, pensó que después de que recientemente el niño había preguntado por su papá, lo más conveniente sería que pasara tiempo de calidad con su tío, a pesar de que el niño de por sí convivía mucho con su tío, estaba segura de que un tiempo a solas para hombres le haría bien, sin mencionar que Kristoff lo cuidaría tan bien como si fuera su propio hijo, además, Andy tenía inmunidad al frío.

"Muy bien Andy, puedes ir"

"¡Oh sí! Gracias mami" Dijo Andy dándole un gran beso.

"Las montañas pueden ser peligrosas Andy, no te separes por ningún motivo de tu tío"

"No lo haré"

Más tarde Andy iba muy entusiasmado sentado en su trineo en al lado de su tío, el niño llevaba puesta una ropa similar a la que usaban los recolectores, aun cuando no la necesitaba, pues no sentía el frío.

Durante el trayecto, ambos iban charlando y bromeando, Andy no se había alejado tanto del castillo, todo era nuevo para él, e iba maravillándose de la belleza del paisaje, cuando estaban por llegar a su destino, empezaron a oír el canto de los recolectores.

_Por el aire invernal  
Y lluvia de montaña  
Tan fuerte y suave la frialdad  
Perforamos sus entrañas_

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es ese sonido?"

"Son cantos"

"¿Cantos? ¿Quién está cantando?"

"Mis compañeros, los demás recolectores de hielo"

"O sea que ya llegamos"

"Así es, aquí es Andy llegamos"

"Wow, ¡eso sí que es hielo!" Exclamó el niño boquiabierto maravillándose por la gran superficie de hielo de la cual los hombres extraían bloques.

_Es un corazón, que tocar  
A escavar sin descansar  
Este hielo hay que romper  
Fino y puro es  
Helado corazón_

Andy bajó del trineo en compañía de su tío y observó como éste se unía a sus compañeros.

_¡Precaución! ¡Atención!  
¡Precaución! ¡Atención!_

_Bello es, con poder,  
Gélido, cruel  
El hielo es mágico y su poder  
Puede vencer a uno y diez  
¡A cien hombres a la vez!_

"No te acerques demasiado Andy, podría ser peligroso"

El niño observaba desde una distancia prudente y el trabajo de los recolectores le pareció la cosa más genial del mundo.

_Por el aire invernal  
Y lluvia de montaña  
Tan fuerte y suave la frialdad  
Perforamos sus entrañas_

"¿Puedo ayudarte tío? Anda di que sí, quiero ayudarte"

"Hum, no lo sé Andy, eres muy pequeño todavía"

"No soy pequeño, ya tengo 6 años, soy un niño grande"

"Está bien Andy, puedes ayudarme acercando a Sven con el trineo para empezar a subir los cubos de hielo"

"A la orden Señor, vamos Sven" Dijo Andy tomando al reno por la rienda y acercándose.

_Un corazón, que tocar  
A escavar sin descansar  
Peligro y hermosura hará  
Fino y puro es  
Helado corazón_

"Wow, estos cubos de hielo son tan hermosos, parecen de cristal" Dijo el niño acariciando uno de los cubos.

Ambos Mientras su tío trabajaba Andy se acercaba a conversar con otros recolectores.

"Su trabajo debe ser el más divertido del mundo"

"Claro que lo es, si te gusta la emoción y la aventura"

"¿Así que tú eres el hijo de la reina?"

"Sí"

"¿Y es cierto que tienes poderes como los de ella?"

Al principio Andy no supo si ser honesto con los recolectores, después de que en algunas ocasiones a la gente no le gustaban sus poderes e incluso lo llamaban monstruo, pero decidió decir la verdad y correr el riesgo.

"Sí, si tengo poderes"

"Genial" dijo uno de los recolectores más jóvenes "Apuesto a que deben ser asombrosos"

Andy sabía que su mamá le había dicho que era preferente no usar sus poderes a menos que estuviera ella presente, pero a pesar de eso decidió ser sincero.

"Claro que lo son, ¿quieren que les muestre?"

"Oh sí" Dijo uno.

"Claro que sí" Agregó otro.

Entonces Andy dio una demostración haciendo gala de sus mejores trucos y recibiendo elogios de los recolectores.

"Cuando crezca me gustaría ser recolector de hielo"

"No, cuando crezcas tú serás príncipe o a lo mejor hasta Rey"

"O podría un príncipe aventurero como mi tío"

Más tarde.

"Tío"

"¿Qué pasó campeón?"

"Quiero hacer pipí ¿Dónde está el baño aquí?"

Su tío sólo se rio de la pregunta del niño.

"Aquí no hay baño Andy"

"¿No hay? Entonces ¿Qué hago? No creo aguantar hasta llegar a casa" Dijo el niño mientras se retorcía tratando de aguantarse.

"Escóndete detrás de aquellas rocas y haz"

"¿Detrás de las rocas? ¿Estás seguro?"

"Absolutamente seguro"

"Bueno… si tú lo dices"

Más tarde Andy regresaba feliz de aquella experiencia.

"Que divertido, debería hacer pipí al exterior más seguido"

Una vez terminada la colecta del hielo de ese día, los recolectores dejaron sus cosas y equipo en la parte fría de la montaña, pero ellos se retiraron a una parte más cálida a e instalaron un campamento.

"¿Qué es eso que estás armando tío?" Dijo Andy colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas y acercándose para ver mejor.

"Es una tienda de campaña, para pasar la noche"

"¿Entonces no volveremos a casa?"

"No hasta dentro de tres días"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque es lo que tardamos en juntar todo el hielo que venderemos"

"Me parece bien, unas noches fuera de casa, sin comodidades, viviendo en el bosque como verdaderos hombres. Haciendo pipí en la montaña ¡Pero que emocionante!" Dijo el niño aplaudiendo.

Pero esas noches no tendrían nada de emocionantes, más bien de traumatizantes.

Al caer la noche todos los hombres se reunieron alrededor de una fogata, Kristoff que no era muy sociable se retiró a descansar a su tienda de campaña, por el contrario de Andy, a quien le encantaba hacer nuevos amigos.

A muchos de los repartidores les pareció una buena idea jugarle una broma al pequeño invitado.

"Y bien muchachos ¿Tienen alguna buen historia para esta noche?"

"Yo tengo una. Es la leyenda del vikingo fantasma"

"¿Vikingo fantasma? ¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Andy muy espantado

"El fantasma de un hombre que habitó en este mismo reino, en la época de los vikingos. Cuenta su historia que este hombre era en verdad valiente y osado. Recorrió todo el mundo en su barco y enfrentó infinidad de monstruos. Solo había una cosa a la que le tenía miedo…"

"¿Y qué era?" pregunta el niño mordiéndose las uñas

"A la muerte, él quería vivir por siempre, entonces para lograrlo, enfrentó a la muerte en un duelo"

"¿Y se murió?"

"No, la venció, pero la muerte fue astuta y a pesar de haber perdido el alma mortal de ese hombre le echó una maldición"

"¿Qué es una maldición?"

"Un hechizo oscuro. El vikingo jamás dejaría este mundo, pero estaría condenado a vagar por toda la eternidad en busca de un nuevo cuerpo donde vivir. Podría estar ahorita mismo entre nosotros, esperando algún descuido para obtener ese cuerpo que necesita"

"¿Cómo evito que se quede con el mío?"

"No puedes hacer nada, si te elige para quedarse con tu cuerpo, nada te salvará de que lo haga"

"¿Ni siquiera mi mamá?"

"Ni siquiera ella"

La historia de fantasmas término y con ella la cena y todos los hombres muy divertidos por el miedo del niño se fueron a dormir.

Andy entro a la tienda de su tío corriendo muy espantado por el relato que escucho.

"Tío quiero irme a casa, ya no quiero estar en este lugar, me da mucho miedo" dice el niño temblando mientras se embolisma con la cobija de su tío

"¿Qué te pasa Andy?"

"No quiero que me atrape el vikingo fantasma"

"¿De qué estás hablando Andy? Esa cosa no existe"

"Llévame con mi mamá" dice el príncipe mientras comienza a llorar

"No puedo llevarte, es peligrosa la montaña durante la noche, hay lobos"

"En este momento los lobos me dan menos miedo"

"No existen los fantasmas Andy, todo está en tu imaginación"

Ambos se acuestan a dormir, pero unos momentos después.

"¡Tío despierta!"

"¿Qué pasa Andy? ¿Hay peligro?"

"Claro que sí, oí un ruido allá afuera, debe ser el Vikingo fantasma"

"Andy, ya me estoy enfadando de esto, te digo que no existe"

"¿Podrías revisar?"

"Muy bien" Dijo Kristoff poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la tienda.

"¿Y bien que es? ¿Es el fantasma vikingo? ¿Viene por mí?" Preguntó Andy cobijándose hasta la cabeza.

"No es un fantasma, pero si es un ladronzuelo, ¡Sven te comiste todas las zanahorias! ¡Reno malo! Desde hoy estarás a dieta"

Luego de esto, el agotado maestro repartidor de hielo se queda dormido, a diferencia de su sobrino que pasa gran parte de la noche despierto, con mucho miedo y alumbrándose con un farolito.

A la mañana siguiente Kristoff despertó y vio al niño cabeceando de sueño y con los ojos rojos.

"Andy ¿Sigues con ese miedo tonto? Vamos, eres mucho más valiente que eso"

"Es que tío, no lo entiendes, el vikingo fantasma podría estar ahorita mismo entre nosotros y podría quedarse con el cuerpo de alguno de los dos"

"Esos son cuentos Andy, no existe el vikingo fantasma"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Claro que sí, sólo te jugaron una broma"

"No me gustan esas bromas"

"Sé lo que te levantara el ánimo, ayudarme en la recolección de este día"

"Suena bien"

"Claro, después de que duermas un poco"

"¿Vas a dejarme solo?"

"Está bien, me quedaré a cuidarte"

Como su tío vela por él, Andy pronto se queda profundamente dormido y ni siquiera nota cuando lo deja solo para traer el desayuno.

Pero el pequeño no se despierta hasta ya muy tarde, por lo que su tío no pudo empezar su jornada a tiempo por cuidarlo y decide mejor no juntar hielo ese día.

"Me quedé bien dormido" Dijo Andy lanzando un gran bostezo.

"¿Descansaste?"

"Sí, creo que ya no tengo miedo"

"Come algo Andy"

Le acerca un plato con chorizones asados, huevos estrellados, un trozo de queso, nueces, y un pedazo de pan.

"Vaya, sí que comen rico los repartidores" dice el niño comiendo con un apetito feroz

"Es una de las muchas ventajas que tiene este empleo"

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto"

Para asegurarse de que esa noche el niño si duerma su tío decide cansarlo para que al anochecer esté rendido.

"Hey Andy, ven que nos espera mucha diversión"

"¿Vamos a recolectar hielo?"

"No, decidí tomarme el día libre para convivir con mi sobrino favorito"

"Pero si soy tu único sobrino"

"Con más razón debes ser el favorito"

Andy pasa el día divirtiéndose y aprendiendo con su tío, el cual le enseña al niño a escalar, a hacer un ancla de nieve, hacer una fogata con ramas, mientras que Andy por su parte le enseña a patinar en hielo y hacer muñecos de nieve. Por la noche Andy está exhausto y a pesar de su miedo por el vikingo fantasma, el sueño termina venciéndolo y el principito duerme profundamente toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Andy se adelanta al sitio de recolección de hielo, al verlo los repartidores deciden continuar con su broma.

"Chicos, ¿sintieron al vikingo fantasma anoche?" Preguntó uno de los hombres.

"Oh sí" Agregó otro "fue una experiencia terrible, pensé que se quería quedar con mi cuerpo"

El niño se asusta mucho, él no sabe que lo han visto y piensa que sólo hablan entre ellos y que eso significa que no se trata de una broma como dijo su tío.

"Vamos a trabajar Andy" dice su tío mientras le entrega un pequeño pico. Ambos trabajan arduamente, el niño ayuda a su tío a deslizar los cubos de hielo por una rampa hacia el trineo, y unas horas después.

"Tío, ¿podemos volver ya a casa?"

"Oh Andy, yo pensé que te estabas divirtiendo"

"Quiero irme a mi casa ¿me llevas?"

"Muy bien, vámonos entonces"

Ambos suben al trineo y vuelven a casa, por el camino Kristoff platica con el niño, pero este no le contesta nada, sólo resuenan en su cabeza las palabras de los recolectores acerca del vikingo fantasma.

Una vez en el castillo, Andy olvidó sus preocupaciones momentáneamente por la alegría de ver a su mamá.

"Ya te había extrañado Andy" Dijo la reina mientras abrazaba al niño.

"Y yo a ti, recolectar hielo es muy divertido, mi tío me enseñó a escalar, a hacer un ancla de nieve, hacer una fogata con ramas y yo le enseñé a patinar en hielo, voy con mis amigos a contarles sobre lo mucho que me divertí" y diciendo esto, Andy corrió hacia el pueblo.

"Gracias Kristoff" Dijo la reina a su cuñado.

"No tienes nada que agradecer"

"En serio, no sé qué haría sin ustedes amigos"

Mientras Andy decidió no contarles a sus amigos sobre el vikingo fantasma para que no se asustaran y jugaba con ellos en el parque y los niños comenzaron charlar acerca de su próxima entrada a la escuela primaria.

"Ken" Dijo Edvin "Tú que ya fuiste a la escuela ¿De veras es muy difícil?"

"No tanto, sólo un poco"

"¿Escuela?" Preguntó Andy.

"Sí, es el lugar donde tus papás te llevan para que un maestro te enseñe a leer y escribir y muchas otras cosas" Explicó Ken.

"Yo no quisiera ir, no quiero separarme de mi mamá" Dijo Birgit.

"Yo tampoco" Dijo Edvin "Pero mi papá ya me dijo que iré"´

"Al menos estaremos juntos durante el descanso" Dijo Ken para calmarlos.

"¿Van a ir todos?" Preguntó Andy "O sea que ya no voy a verlos"

"Podrás vernos por la tarde" Respondió Ken "después de terminar la tarea".

"¿Cuándo van ir a la escuela?"

"Dijo mi mamá que en dos semanas "Respondió Birgit.

"Yo también quiero ir con ustedes, le diré a mi mamá"

Andy decidió tocar el tema durante la cena.

"Mami"

"¿Sí hijito?"

"Quiero ir a la escuela"

"¿A la escuela?"

"Sí, Ken, Birgit, Edvin y todos mis amigos irán y yo quiero estar con ellos"

"Me temo que eso no será posible Andy"

"¿No? ¿Por qué no?"

"Porque tú eres un príncipe y los príncipes no va a la escuela como los demás niños"

"Pero ahí te enseñan a leer y escribir y sobre los animales y muchas cosas ¿Por qué no puedo ir?"

"Porque todo eso lo vas a aprender Andy, pero con tus tutores aquí en casa"

"¿O sea que ya no voy a ver a mi maestra?"

"La seguirás viendo, va a darle clases a tus primas, pero a ti ya no, a ti te dará clases un tutor y vas a aprender cosas de niño grande"

Andy sólo la vio con tristeza a su mamá.

"No me veas así Andy, es que así son las cosas, los futuros reyes no van a la escuela con los niños plebeyos"

"¿Tú de niña fuiste a la escuela?"

"No" Respondió la reina con cierta tristeza, pues no sólo no fue a la escuela de niña, si no que aparte de estar encerrada estudiando no hizo otra cosa.

"¿Y no podría ser yo el primer príncipe en ir a la escuela?"

"Lo siento Andy, pero la respuesta es no, en cierta forma tus amigos y tú aprenderán cosas similares, pero en otras tu educación será muy distinta a la de ellos, tú algún día serás Rey"

Habiendo oscurecido, Andy se disponía a dormir, aunque le leyenda del vikingo fantasma lo atormentaba, el niño se cercioraba de que no hubiera rastro del espectro, y cuando se asomó por la ventana distinguió una figura maligna y terrorífica.

"¡Pronto! ¡Cierren las puertas!" Gritó Andy dirigiéndose hacia los guardias.

Al principio los hombres se miraron uno al otro desconcertados, pues desde el gran deshielo que se mantenían abiertas, pero la expresión de angustia del niño los hizo obedecer. El principito ordenó también que se cerraran las ventanas y cortinas y los guardias estaban listos para atacar preocupados por saber a qué nueva amenaza se enfrentaban.


	42. Chapter 42

**HOLA A TODOS, MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY.**

**Y ROSE, RESPECTO AL CONSEJO QUE ME PEDISTE, YO TE RECOMIENDO QUE HABLES CON TU AMIGA, TAL VEZ SÓLO SEAN MALENTENDIDOS, PERO SI AUN ASI NO SE SOLUCIONA NADA Y SIGUE PORTÁNDOSE ASI CONTIGO, LO MEJOR SERÁ ALEJARSE DE ELLA, PUES UN VERDADERO AMIGO ACEPTA TUS GUSTOS Y FORMA DE SER EN VEZ DE CRITICARTE Y TRATARTE MAL. ESPERO QUE ESTE CONSEJO TE SIRVA Y MUCHA SUERTE!**

Habiendo oscurecido, Andy se disponía a dormir, aunque le leyenda del vikingo fantasma lo atormentaba, el niño se cercioraba de que no hubiera rastro del espectro, y cuando se asomó por la ventana distinguió una figura maligna y terrorífica.

"¡Pronto! ¡Cierren las puertas!" Gritó Andy dirigiéndose hacia los guardias.

Al principio los hombres se miraron uno al otro desconcertados, pues desde el gran deshielo que se mantenían abiertas, pero la expresión de angustia del niño los hizo obedecer. El principito ordenó también que se cerraran las ventanas y cortinas y los guardias estaban listos para atacar preocupados por saber a qué nueva amenaza se enfrentaban.

"Andy ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué ordenaste cerrar las puertas?" Preguntó la reina, quien ya había sido informada de lo sucedido.

"Para protegernos mami, hay un monstruo afuera, debe ser el vikingo fantasma"

"¿Vikingo fantasma? Y ¿Qué se supone que es eso?" pregunta su tía

"Era un hombre que quería vivir por siempre, pero la muerte le lanzó un hechizo oscuro. El vikingo jamás dejaría este mundo y estaría condenado a vagar por toda la eternidad en busca de un nuevo cuerpo donde vivir. Podría estar ahorita mismo entre nosotros, esperando algún descuido para obtener ese cuerpo que necesita" Respondió el niño asustado repitiendo las palabras de los recolectores. Para este momento llegaron también Anna, Kristoff y las niñas.

"Oh no, Andy ¿sigues con eso?" Preguntó su tío.

"¿Un vikingo fantasma?" Preguntó Ellinor asustada pidiendo a su papá que la cargara.

"Andy, eso no es cierto, te aseguro que no existe ese vikingo fantasma" Explicó la reina.

Pero justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, afuera se escuchaban unos extraños sonidos. Los niños se asustaron mucho y los adultos no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse.

"Abran la puerta" Ordenó la reina.

"No, no lo hagan, va a comernos a todos" Dijo el niño escondiéndose tras ella.

Pero la reina tenía más autoridad que el joven príncipe, por lo que los guardias obedecieron y al abrir la puerta la misteriosa creatura entró, ciertamente era muy extraña y terrorífica.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritaron los niños llenos de miedo abrazándose a sus padres.

Al mirar de cerca resultó que sólo eran el par de muñecos de nieve, al parecer estaban desbaratados y mezclados en uno solo, así como con una gran cantidad de nieve y ramas, como si hubieran estado en una especie de avalancha.

"¡Susanne, Olaf!" Exclamó Anna.

"¿Ese es tu vikingo fantasma Andy?" Preguntó la reina al niño quien aún seguía fuertemente abrazado a su cintura.

"Pero ¿Qué les pasó?" Preguntó Kristoff.

"Todo fue culpa de Olaf" Gritó la muñequita furiosa.

"Ya dije que lo sentía como cien veces ¿Cuántas más debo decirlo?"

"Unas mil más no bastarían"

"Pero ¿Qué les pasó? Espero que no se metieran el líos" Preguntó la reina.

"Realmente me gustaría charlar cómodamente, ¡pero no es muy cómodo platicar teniendo el trasero de alguien en la cara!" Se quejó Susanne señalando a Olaf.

La reina hizo un movimiento de su mano y ambos muñecos se levantaron en el aire y giraron para rearmarse, la nieve que traían atorada quedo tirada en el suelo y los muñecos quedaron bien armados, de no ser porque uno tenía cuatro brazos y la otra cuatro pies.

"Oh, me encantan mis cuatro brazos" exclamo lleno de jubilo el muñequito

"Esos son míos" dice Susanne mientras controla su mano para que abofetee al muñeco

"Descuiden chicos, ahora si los dejare muy bien" dice la reina moviendo su mano nuevamente

Otra vez los muñecos giran en el aire y ahora si tienen dos brazos y dos pies cada uno, quedaron casi bien, excepto por un pequeñito detalle.

"Oh cielos, parezco regalo de cumpleaños con este moño gigante, muy masculino, ¿no creen?" dice Olaf preguntándoles a Andy y Kristoff, quienes solo se mueren de risa

"No puede ser, tengo el peinado de un perdedor" dice la muñequita jalando las ramas que forman su cabello

"No es para tanto amiguitos, los arreglaré, dicen que la tercera es la vencida, así que ahí va la buena" exclama la reina agitando su mano una vez más

Y ahora si sus amigos de nieve quedan de forma correcta.

"Así está mucho mejor" Respiraron ambos aliviados.

"No tienen idea de lo horrible que es quedar mezclada con alguien que solo se baña una vez al año" dice la muñequita cubriendo su nariz de zanahoria con sus dedos

"¿Ustedes dos se bañan?" pregunta extrañada Elli

"Claro que sí, pero a este bobo le da pereza, como todo en la vida" dice la muñequita mientras le da un manazo en la cabeza a su casi novio

"Oye deberías intentarlo tú también, así no desperdiciarías una valiosa parte de tu tiempo" agregó bobamente le muñequito

"Bueno, ahora que ya todos estamos felices ¿Nos dirán que sucedió?" pregunta curiosa Anna

"Salimos a dar un paseo y me pareció una buena idea jugar a rodar en la nieve colina abajo"

"Pero esa colina resultó ser más alta de lo que parecía y rodamos sin control revolviéndonos con la nieve y lo peor de todo, quedamos vueltos uno solo"

Todos se rieron de las peripecias de los muñecos de nieve.

"¿Ves Andy? No hay tal cosa como ese vikingo fantasma" Dijo la reina.

Por la noche Andy seguía teniendo miedo, la reina se disponía a dormir cuando vio al niño muy acurrucado en la cama de ella.

"Andy ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Tengo mucho miedo ¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, ya eres grandecito y debes dormir en tu cama, además de que en la noche das muchas patadas"

"Por favor, no me hagas irme a mi cama, me portaré bien" Suplicó el niño llorando "estaré muy quietecito, ni siquiera notarás mi presencia"

"Oh Andy, por favor cálmate, claro que puedes dormir conmigo si así estás más tranquilo"

Sintiéndose seguro con su mamá Andy durmió profundamente, a diferencia de la reina, a quien el niño estuvo pateando durante la noche, además de que se extendía en la cama dejándole a ella un espacio pequeño para dormir, y por si esto fuera poco, el niño acaparaba la cobija, esto no importaba demasiado, pues a su mamá no le daba frío, pero no evitó que la rubia pasara una noche incómoda.

Cuando amaneció, Elsa tenía la esperanza de que el miedo de Andy terminara, pero estaba muy equivocada, pues el pequeño heredero se reusaba a estar solo. Y cuando se aproximaba la noche su miedo aumentaba.

"¿Ya terminaste Andy? Tengo unos reportes que llenar antes de irme a dormir" Preguntó la reina mientras sentada en una silla hacía compañía a Andy mientras este se daba un baño.

"Ya voy, ya casi termino" Respondió el niño desde la bañera "Me daré prisa pero no te vayas, no me dejes solo"

"No te preocupes Andy, no iré a ningún lado, hasta que termines. No olvides lavarte bien detrás de las orejas"

Un par de días más Andy seguía con mucho miedo y estaba contagiando a sus primitas.

"Andy" Dijo la reina al niño mientras éste revisaba debajo del escritorio que no hubiera fantasmas. "Ya te dije que los fantasmas no existen"

"Pero los vikingos fantasmas sí, y pueden quedarse con mi cuerpo"

"Eso no es cierto, los muertos no regresan al mundo de los vivos"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, ven conmigo, te mostraré algo"

Ambos salieron del palacio y caminaron hacia el cementerio real.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó Andy.

"Esto es un cementerio Andy, aquí es donde entierran a los muertos"

"¿Muertos? ¿Hay muertos enterrados aquí?" La reina asintió. "Vámonos de aquí, no quiero estar aquí, no quiero estar donde hay muertos" Dijo el niño mientras trataba de liberarse y huir.

"Andy tranquilízate, mira, estas se llaman tumbas y aquí se coloca a las personas cuando mueren"

"Vámonos de aquí, ¿Qué tal si salta un fantasma fuera de su tumba?" Respondió el niño cerrando los ojos.

"Mira Andy, abre los ojos" Andy se reusaba y apretaba más los ojos. "No hay fantasmas Andy, confía en mí, abre los ojos"

El niño abrió un ojo.

"¿Lo ves? Ningún muerto salta de su tumba" Dijo la reina mientras ambos caminaban por el cementerio.

Andy seguía un poco temeroso, y seguía de cerca a su madre sin soltar su mano.

"¿Ni siquiera el vikingo fantasma?"

"Ya te dije que esa cosa no existe, ahora ¿Ves esas dos tumbas más grandes que las demás?" Preguntó la rubia señalando.

"Sí"

"Son las tumbas de tus abuelitos, ellos están en el cielo ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí"

"¿Tú crees que tus abuelitos iban a permitir que un vikingo fantasma viniera a hacerte daño?"

Después de pensarlo un momento, Andy movió su cabeza negativamente.

"Ellos siempre te están cuidando desde el cielo"

Tranquilizado por las palabras de su mamá el niño ya no volvió a tener miedo por el relato que escucho en la montaña, sabiendo que sus abuelitos lo cuidaban desde el cielo durmió en paz esa y todas las noches que siguieron.

Pasado un tiempo, el mensajero real dejó en la oficina de la reina la correspondencia, al comenzar su trabajo la monarca abrió reviso las cartas que le habían llegado y una proveniente de Baybiron llamo su atención.

"_Estimada reina Elsa:_

_Me alegra que nuestros reinos sean una alianza ahora y me gustaría que para fortalecer los lazos entre ambas familias reales nos permitiera pasar la navidad en su casa con su hermosa familia. Espero su respuesta._

_Con mucha estima y respeto se despide de usted su servidor. _

_El príncipe Hans de las islas del sur"._

Si bien a Elsa la presencia de Hans ya no le desagradaba, no podía decir lo mismo de su esposa y su suegra, tenerlos ahí en esa fecha tan apreciada en Arendelle no le parecía una buena idea, pero dada la forma en que los rescataron y su reciente alianza con ellos, no pudo reusarse a aceptar la idea y escribió la carta con la autorización.

Más tarde en Baybiron llega la respuesta y la carta le es entregada a Hans y su esposa.

"Vaya, la respuesta de Arendelle"

"¿Respuesta de qué?"

"Oh es que me pareció buena idea que vayamos todos a pasar la navidad allá"

"No puedo creerlo y ¿Por qué no le pediste autorización a mi papá?"

"Porque él me dijo que tenia tanta autoridad como cualquiera de tus hermanos y podía tomar decisiones sin pedir su permiso ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas?"

"Y supongo que querrás llevarnos a Helena y a mí"

"Claro, esta es una oportunidad para que nuestra hija conviva con su hermano, ¿Qué no ves que ellos se tienen cariño?"

"Si ¿y?"

"Que no voy a dejar que el lazo que se formo entre ellos se rompa solo por tu neurosis"

"¿Es neurosis que no quiera que nuestra hija termine como una paleta de hielo?"

"No va a pasar nada, nos divertiremos mucho, ya lo veras"

"Habla por ti mismo, yo me muero de nervios cada que estamos bajo el mismo techo esos peligrosos seres y yo y mi hija"

"Vamos a estar bien todos, ¿O es qué acaso ya olvidaste la ultima vez que estuvimos ahí? No hubo nada fuera de lo normal"

"Claro que sí hubo, esos fenómenos de nieve estaban bailando"

"Pero también son inofensivos, no te hicieron nada en todo el tiempo que duramos allá ¿o si?"

Enojada por la forma en que su esposo le lleva la contra la princesa se aleja.

"Pues entonces te dejo solo con la carta que te escribió tu amada reina de las nieves"

"Espera Liv, lo estas malinterpretando todo, esto no se trata de Elsa…"

Pero sin escuchar la explicación de su esposo, la princesa se encierra en su cuarto luego de un fuerte portazo.

"Pero ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?" suspira el príncipe

Pero luego recuerda la carta y la abre para leerla.

"_Apreciable príncipe Hans:_

_Seria todo un honor que usted y su querida familia nos acompañaran en esta fecha tan especial, esperamos contar con su valiosa presencia en nuestra fiesta navideña._

_Atentamente la reina Elsa de Arendelle"_

Hans estaba feliz por la respuesta de la reina, pero la reacción de su esposa lo tenía con pendiente. Por eso fue a donde estaba para hablar con ella.

"Amor, no te lo tomes así, esto que hago no es por Elsa, es por Andy"

"Ya no sé qué pensar, si quieres irte a verla, vete tú solo, pero no nos embarres en este asunto ni a mi hija ni a mí"

"Ustedes dos son lo más importante que tengo en la vida, pero trata de entender que Andy también es mi hijo y necesito pasar tiempo con él tanto como él lo necesita"

"Yo no se nada"

"Cariño, ¿es qué acaso luego de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos vas a darme la espalda ahora solo por unos tonto celos?"

"Vete y déjame sola"

"No puedo creer que te portes como una niña malcriada" dice saliendo del cuarto "la mujer de la que me enamore no era así, era dulce, comprensiva y muy buena. Sólo quisiera saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso con esa mujer?"

Luego de que su esposo saliera la triste princesa toma en sus brazos a su hijita de un año de edad.

"Oh hijita ¿Puedes creer lo que se le ocurre a tu papá? ¿Cómo se le ocurre siquiera pensar que es una buena idea que tú convivas con ese Andy siendo que es un niño muy peligroso?"

"¡Andy, Andy!" Repitió la bebé riendo y aplaudiendo.

"¿Qué? ¿Tú quieres ir con Andy?" Preguntó Liv extrañada "No, tú eres demasiado pequeña para saber lo que es bueno para ti, sé que es tu hermano y tienes un lazo con él, pero no imaginas el gran daño que sus poderes podrían ocasionar."

Durante largo rato la princesa permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos sin saber que decisión tomar, por un lado sentía gran amor y admiración por su esposo, sabía que era un hombre de buen juicio y quería complacerlo, pero por otro lado no podía negar que tanto Andy y su madre podían ser impredecibles y muy peligrosos con sus emociones y estados de ánimo los cuales les podían hacer perder el control de sus poderes con trágicas consecuencias. Sin mencionar que aun no terminaba de entender que clase de relación había tenido Hans con Elsa, no estaba tan segura si realmente fue algo pasajero y sin romance como Hans aseguraba y no creía en absoluto la versión de la reina de las nieves en la que aseguraba que su esposo había abusado de ella.

Una vez tomada una decisión Liv salió de su habitación y se acercó a Hans.

"Muy bien, vayamos a Arendelle, pero déjame tomas mis precauciones para cuando estemos en ese reino hechizado"

Mientras en ese reino hechizado, Andy se preparaba para su primer día de educación primaria, el niño se encontraba sentado en una silla en la cual le colgaban los pies y ante una mesa que apenas alcanzaba, el salón estaba lleno de estantes con libros, enciclopedias, en las paredes había mapas, había además un globo terráqueo y un telescopio.

"Buenos días alteza" Dijo un hombre de unos cincuenta años entrando en el salón.

"Buenos días" Respondió el niño sonriendo

"Soy el Sr. Rohde y voy a ser su tutor a partir de ahora"

El niño se sentía muy nervioso al recordar que algunos de sus amigos que ya habían ido a la escuela, aseguraban que el maestro les pegaba a los niños cuando no sabían la lección o hacía alguna travesura.

El nuevo tutor parecía ser un hombre muy amable y paciente, pero Andy seguía nervioso pensando en las palabras de sus amigos de la aldea, el maestro notó el nerviosismo del niño y agregó.

"Parece nervioso joven Anders" dijo el profesor, "Ya sé lo que necesita" Concluyó tomando el saco con cosas que traía y buscando algo en su interior.

El niño imaginó que se trataba de la vara de la que habían hablado sus amigos, con la cual los alumnos eran castigados y entonces se metió debajo de la mesa cubriendo su cabeza.

"¡Por favor no me pegue, ya me voy a portar bien!"

El tutor miró al niño desconcertado, ya que lo único que iba a sacar eran unos biscochos para levantarle el ánimo.

"No voy a pegarle Alteza ¿Quién le ha dicho semejante cosa? ¿Su madre le dijo acaso que yo le pegaba a ella de niña?"

"No, ella me dijo que usted era un excelente tutor" Respondió el niño saliendo de su escondite. "Pero mis amigos que ya fueron a la escuela dijeron que el maestro le pegaba a los niños que se portaban mal"

"Hum ¿Qué le parece si damos un paseo para conocernos un poco mejor?"

El hombre parecía realmente ser bueno y el niño lo siguió, momentos después ambos paseaban por los jardines.

"Escuche joven Anders, yo debo enseñarle con dulzura, y usted debe respetarme y obedecerme. No me tenga miedo, que no soy su verdugo; tráteme con miramiento, pero al mismo tiempo con confianza, considerándome como padre y como amigo. Es cierto que en el futuro habrá algunos castigos, pero le aseguro que serán justos y sin golpes ni violencia y que cuando crezca se dará cuenta de que todo fue por su bien".

"¿Usted es de esas personas confiables a las que puedo contarle de mis poderes?"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi mamá dijo que sólo podía contarle de mis poderes a personas confiables"

El hombre sólo sonrió.

"No se preocupe Alteza, yo ya tengo conocimiento de sus poderes y de los de su madre, de hecho yo fui tutor de ella cuando era niña y los reyes me explicaron la situación"

"¿En serio?"

"Así es, entonces yo diría que sí soy de esas personas confiables, bien, aclarado eso ¿Qué le parece si comenzamos con el aprendizaje de hoy?"

"Me parece muy bien, mi mamá me dijo que quién se aprende bien sus lecciones, de grande es muy inteligente"

"Y así es. Bueno, comencemos"

Animado con las palabras del hombre, el niño comenzó su aprendizaje.

El profesor escribe en él una oración y le explica las partes que la conforman: Sujeto, Verbo y Predicado, luego escribe otra oración y pasa a Andy al frente para que identifique las partes señaladas anteriormente. Al principio el niño no le haya mucho, pero conforme pasa la clase, aprende poco a poco.

"Muy bien joven Anders, se le da fácil la gramática, ahora veamos qué tan bueno es con las matemáticas"

El profesor escribe en el pizarrón unas sumas de lo más sencillas, pero al verlas a Andy le pareció lo más difícil que hubiera visto en su vida. El maestro le enseño a resolverlas, pero el niño no era muy diestro con los números

"No, no alteza, 2 + 2 no es igual a 22, fíjese otra vez"

Al pequeño entenderlas le tomo el resto del día. Pero por fin, al acabar el horario de sus clases, el pequeño príncipe sabía formar oraciones y resolver sencillas sumas.

"Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, volveré mañana para continuar sus lecciones"

Conforme avanzaban las clases, Andy demostró tener habilidad para la gramática y las artes, pero ser un pésimo alumno para las matemáticas, a diferencia de su madre quien siempre fue una estudiante modelo.

Acercándose la fecha de la navidad, Hans y su familia hacen los preparativos necesarios para su viaje y larga estancia en Arendelle.

"¿A dónde se van hija?" Preguntó la reina Astrid a la princesa Liv.

"Pasaremos la navidad en Arendelle" Respondió Liv.

"¿Con la reina de las nieves?"

"Lo sé, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero Hans quiere que Helena conviva con su hermano"

"No quiero que mi nietecita se acerque a ese niño" dice la reina tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña princesa "es tan peligroso y malvado como su madre"

"Peligrosos claro que sí son, pero ¿Malvados? yo creo que estas exagerando"

"¿Exagerando yo? ¿Es qué acaso no recuerdas que ella trató de eliminarte?"

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"

"De veras que eres inocente hija, cuando casi te mueres, parecía una simple enfermedad, pero en realidad se trataba de una brujería"

"Mamá, puede que no confié en esa mujer y le tengo miedo igual que muchos otros, pero no es por esa clase de hechizos, si no por su hielo mágico. Además hasta yo sé que ella no es capaz de algo como eso"

"No la subestimes hija, las brujas son capaces de eso y más"

"Pero yo no creo que sea esa clase de bruja"

"Ojala tuvieras razón hija, pero por desgracia, la realidad es muy diferente. Pero ya que tienen que convivir con esos monstruos, para estar tranquila iré con ustedes"

"Oh pues si quieres"

"No es que quiera, por mí podría pasar todo lo que me queda de vida sin toparme con esa mujer, pero mi deber como madre y abuela es cuidar de ustedes, así que no tengo más remedio"

La reina sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya a empacar y la princesa continúa empacando también, un momento después entra su esposo.

"¿Ya listas? Oh Helena, te ves preciosísima" dice el pelirrojo cargando a la bebita "igual que tu mamá" y luego se acerca con su esposa y la besa

"Amor, mi mamá va a acompañarnos, espero que no te moleste"

"Claro que no, me parece muy bien"

"Mamá también les tiene miedo a la reina y su hijo, puede que incluso más que yo"

"No les tengas miedo, por favor, trata de verlos como las personas que son"

"Bueno, supongo que puedo intentarlo, pero aun así no me agrada la idea de que estés cerca de la reina. No quiero que se haga ilusiones contigo"

"Descuida, nunca hubo nada entre nosotros en el pasado y nunca habrá nada tampoco en el futuro"

"Espero que así sea Hans" dice la princesa abrazando a su esposo "espero que sí"

**PARA LAS PALABRAS QUE LE DICE EL MAESTRO A ANDY ME INSPIRÉ EN LAS PALABRAS DE UN PROFESOR MENCIONADAS EN EL LIBRO "PERIQUILLO SARNIENTO" DE JOSÉ JOAQUÍN FERNÁNDEZ DE LIZARDI, NO ME PERTENECEN A MI Y NO LAS USO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, SINO COMO HOMENAJE PARA ESTA GRAN OBRA MEXICANA.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE NO SE HAYAN DECEPCIONADO O ENFADADO DE ESTE FANFIC, YA QUE LOS REVIEWS BAJARON CONSIDERABLEMENTE. **

**LOS VEO MAÑANA, AHORA SI SIN FALTA.**

**SALUDOS!**


	43. Chapter 43

**HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN Y RESPECTO A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL USUARIO ****CUSHACUSHA CUSHI QUIEN ASEGURA QUE ANDY ES UN MALCRIADO Y ELSA UNA MALA MADRE QUE LE PERMITE SALIRSE CON LA SUYA SIEMPRE, EN PRIMER LUGAR ANDY NO ES MALCRIADO, ES UN NIÑO EDUCADO E INOCENTE, QUE OBEDECE REGLAS, PERO COMO TODO NIÑO TIENDE A DESOBEDECERLAS EN OCASIONES, Y AUN CUANDO TENGA GRANDES PODERES, NO DEJA DE SER UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO QUE COMO TODOS SE ASUSTA CON COSAS QUE NO COMPRENDE O SON DESCONOCIDAS PARA ÉL. Y RESPECTO A ELSA NO ME PARECE QUE SEA UNA MALA MADRE CONSIDERANDO EL HECHO DE QUE PASÓ GRAN PARTE DE SU VIDA VIVIENDO CON TEMOR, NO QUIERE LO MISMO PARA SU HIJO Y EN OCASIONES PUEDA SER SOBREPROTECTORA O BIEN CONSENTIRLO UN POCO Y PERMITIRLE TENER LA INFANCIA QUE ELLA NO TUVO.**

**SOBRE QUE LOS REVIEWS HAN BAJADO PORQUE TODOS SE DECEPCIONARON DE QUE NO HUBO HELSA, NO ES CIERTO, ESTO DE HECHO FUE A PETICIÓN DE VARIOS DE LOS LECTORES QUE ME HICIERON VER QUE ALGO COMO LO QUE LE HIZO HANS A ELSA NO SE PODÍA PERDONAR A TAL GRADO DE TERMINAR ENAMORÁNDOSE DE ÉL.**

**TAMBIEN DIJISTE QUE ERA UNA HISTORIA ENFADOSA SIN UNA TRAMA BIEN ESTABLECIDA Y QUE NO SIGUE UNA LINEA DEL TIEMPO, ASÍ COMO QUE HANS TARDÓ MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS EN CAMBIAR, ES DECIR, HANS ESTÁ BASADO EN EL HANS DE LA PELÍCULA, EL CUAL ERA UN HOMBRE SIN ESCRÚPULOS CAPAZ DE INCLUSO DE MATAR POR LLEGAR AL TRONO, Y NO MOSTRABA NINGUN ARREPENTIMIENTO POR SUS ACCIONES, MAS BIEN LO ILÓGICO SERÍA QUE CAMBIARA MUY PRONTO Y SE ARREPINTIERA.**

**ASEGURASTE TAMBIEN QUE TODO PASA MUY PRONTO Y SIN SENTIDO, ES DECIR, HAN PASADO MÁS DE SIETE AÑOS DESDE EL INVIERNO ETERNO, A MI ME PARECE QUE SI HAY COHERENCIA RESPECTO A LA LINEA TEMPORAL. Y NO ME ENOJO, SÓLO ACLARO Y DEFIENDO MI HISTORIA Y ME ALEGRA QUE ES EL PRIMER COMENTARIO NEGATIVO QUE HA HABIDO, DESDE QUE PUBLIQUÉ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO HACE CASI 2 MESES. ACTUALMENTE TIENE 23,480 VISITAS Y 362 REVIEWS.**

**¿O USTEDES QUE OPINAN DE ESTOS COMENTARIOS CHICOS Y CHICAS? LES DEJO ESTE REVIEW POR SI NO LO HAN LEIDO, DEN SU OPINION PERO TAMPOCO SEAN GROSEROS.**

"_**es una buena historia, pero elsa es muy mala madre uWu malcria mucho a Andy... se supone que ya esta grande y debe dormir solo. que pasa si a Andy en algún momento le dicen que no? las cosas no se solucionan llorando o haciéndose victima...**____**  
**__**otra cosa: pese a que es una historia exelentisima (5/5) creo q los reviws bajaron porque es muy larga y/o porque te alejaste mucho de lo prometido y de lo que el publico quería.**__**  
**__**la mayoría quería un helsa, en el que hans perodnaba a elsa y juntos criaban a su hijo, pero asi no fue.**__**  
**__**o, que se perdonaran. pero hans se demoro casi veinte capítulos en reflexionar**__**  
**__**los fic largos aburren, lamentablemente, sobretodo cuando la trama no esta muy definida. un dia es violada, después tiene un hijo y al minuto siguente ya están en guerra: recuerda que una historia es un proceso y que debe avanzar de manera lineal**__**  
**__**.final no están definidos y eso también quita puntos d audiencia"**__**  
**__**no te enojes, no te quise hacer rabiar con mi comentario. pero hay que ser honesta**_

**POR CIERTO, NO SOLO POR LOS COMENTARIOS DE ESTE USUARIO, SINO PORQUE YA YO LO TENIA CONTEMPLADO DESDE ANTES, DADO QUE ANDY YA ES MÁS GRANDECITO Y CONSIDERANDO LA EPOCA EN QUE SE DESARROLLA ESTA HISTORIA, NO ES DE EXTRAÑAR QUE COMIENCE A SER DISCIPLINADO Y CASTIGADO CUANDO SE PORTE MAL.**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Es un día tranquilo en Arendelle cuando esta tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por Andy quien corre por los pasillos del castillo pateando una pelota, aun cuando le tienen prohibido hacerlo dentro del castillo, el niño avanza en compañía de su renito hacia uno de los salones y patea la pelota con gran fuerza, la cual sale disparada quebrando un jarrón antiguo y muy valioso que había pertenecido a su abuela.

"Oh no, el jarrón de la abuela" Exclama el niño acercándose presuroso al jarrón roto en pedazos "Esto está mal Frans estamos en problemas"

"¿Estamos?" Se preguntó a sí mismo con su voz de reno. "¿No querrás decir que eres tú quien está en problemas?"

"Está bien, está bien, estoy en problemas, ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Tal vez mamá no lo note" Dijo el niño mientras rearmaba el jarrón, el cual se mantuvo en pie por unos segundos para luego volverse a desarmar. "Cuando mamá se entere me castigará por el resto de mi vida" Dijo el niño pasando desesperado sus manos por su cabello.

"Toda la culpa es tuya" Continuó Frans "Sabes que no debes jugar dentro del castillo"

"¿Por qué no me recordaste que no debía hacerlo Frans?"

El renito sólo hizo un sonido resoplando la nariz.

"¿Lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estaba prestando atención?"

De nuevo el renito resopló.

"¿Lo hiciste? Bueno, ya no importa, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es evitar que mamá vea esto" Y el niño colocó los trozos del jarrón en un pañuelo de tela y se alejó de ahí presuroso hacia el jardín. Una vez ahí, Andy escondió la evidencia de su pequeño delito entre unos arbustos y se alejó.

No pasó mucho para que la reina fuera informada de la misteriosa desaparición del valioso jarrón, los sirvientes fueron interrogados y todos negaron conocer su paradero, aun cuando la reina les dijo que no tomaría represalias contra ninguno, que estaba segura de que había sido un accidente, los sirvientes siguieron negándolo, todos eran confiables y llevaban años trabajando ahí por lo que la reina creyó en sus palabras, también los jóvenes príncipes fueron interrogados y los 3 lo negaron, entonces le reina abandonó esta investigación para dedicarse a cosas más importantes, Andy por su parte estaba nervioso pero se fue tranquilizando al ver que no era considerado sospechoso, aunque no podía evitar sentir culpa y sentirse mal consigo mismo por mentir.

Aunque no pasaron muchos días para que el jardinero encontrara el jarrón y de inmediato avisara a la reina, ahora los principales sospechosos eran los niños, Andy y sus primas fueron interrogados nuevamente y los tres lo volvieron a negar. Pero cuando Andy se dio cuenta que las niñas eran regañadas por su culpa decidió que ya era tiempo de confesar.

"No tía, no las regañen, fui yo quien rompió el jarrón y luego lo escondí"

"Andy ¿Fuiste tú?" Preguntó la reina.

"Fue un accidente, estaba jugando a la pelota y entonces…"

"¿Estabas jugando a la pelota adentro del castillo?"

Andy no podía creerlo, él solo se había delatado.

"Anders, estoy muy decepcionada de ti, desobedeciste, mentiste y escondiste la evidencia"

El niño sólo la escuchaba cabizbajo y con ojos llorosos.

"Realmente no tenía que llegar a esto, pero no me dejas otra salida, debes entender que las reglas deben obedecerse, Anna, Kristoff, ¿Pueden dejarnos solos?"

Los jóvenes salieron de la habitación en compañía de las niñas. Andy sólo permanecía parado sin moverse de su lugar mirando hacia el suelo, mientras sollozaba.

"Andy, acércate"

El niño caminó cabizbajo hacia su madre, quien lo tomó y lo colocó sobre sus rodillas preparándolo para darle una tunda, realmente no quería pegarle a Andy, era su hijo, pero sabía que era necesario para corregirlo.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme?" Preguntó el niño nervioso.

"Lo siento Andy, pero es por tu bien, créeme que esto me duele más que a ti" Y diciendo esto, la reina comenzó a darle a su hijo unas buenas nalgadas, mientras el niño lloraba y prometía portarse bien. Minutos después Andy sollozaba con el trasero adolorido.

"¿Entiendes por qué te pegué Andy?"

"Sí, porque me porté mal y dije mentiras, pero ya no lo voy a hacer, prometo ya no desobedecer"

"Eso espero Andy, porque no creas que me gusta pegarte, espero no tener que volverlo a hacer"

Semanas después Andy se encontraba sentado escribiendo en una hoja, en ocasiones pensaba mientras mordía la punta del lápiz y seguía escribiendo.

"¿Qué estás escribiendo Andy?" Preguntó Olaf.

"Oh, hola Olaf, sólo estoy escribo mi carta a Julenissen (Nombre de Papa Noel en Noruega)"

"Oh ¿Qué pedirás?"

"Para mí pediré sólo algunas pocas cosas, esta carta es de cosas que pido para mis amigos, ellos se han portado bien este año, incluso mejor que yo y casi no tienen juguetes, para Ken pedí unos soldaditos de plomo, una pelota y unos caballitos de juguete, para Edvin una carreta, un aro y un caballo de palo, para Birgit, una muñeca, otro aro y una mesita para jugar a la hora del té. También pedí que no haya niños sin casa y sin que comer. Y para mamá que ya no haya gente mala que la haga sufrir y un hermoso vestido"

"¿Y para ti?"

"Yo quisiera un trineo de juguete" Y diciendo esto, Andy guardó la carta en un sobre.

Si existe un momento que no puede faltar en la vida de los noruegos en medio de los largos meses de nieve es la Navidad, y todos los días de preparativos que la rodean. Ya se sentía en el aire el ambiente navideño, y Andy recorría feliz el palacio observando la bella decoración que habían puesto los sirvientes, había guirnaldas, campanas, cascabeles y un gran árbol en el centro del castillo, el cual la familia real no perdió tiempo en empezar a decorar con esferas brillantes y muchos adornos.

"¿Puedo poner la estrella en el árbol?" Preguntó Andy.

"Claro Andy sujétate" Y entonces con ayuda de una columna de hielo que creó su mamá, el niño alcanzó la cima del árbol y colocó la estrella. Una vez terminada la decoración, los niños colocaron sus respectivas cartas en él.

Momentos después la reina le contaba a Andy sobre la visita de Hans.

"Andy tengo una noticia que darte"

"¿Cuál?"

"Va a venir Hans a pasar la navidad aquí en Arendelle."

"Wow, ¡qué bien! Ya quiero que llegue"

"Sabía que te daría gusto"

"¿A ti también te da gusto que venga?"

"Claro hijo"

Una vez que Andy se alejó, le rubia se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos, ya que no le agradaba que fuera a venir la princesa Liv.

Y el día llegó y los invitados llegaron, Andy corrió por el muelle a recibirlos.

"¡Hans!"

"¡Andy!" Respondió el pelirrojo levantando al niño.

"Ya quería que llegaras, ¿Vino Elena?"

"Claro que vino" Liv baja del barco cargando a la bebé y Andy se acerca a saludarla.

"Hola Helenita ¿Me recuerdas? Soy tu amigo Andy"

"Dale un besito a Andy" Dijo Hans a la bebé y está depositó un beso húmedo y pegajoso en la mejilla de su hermano.

Mientras Liv observaba nerviosa preocupada de que la bebé terminara saliendo lastimada.

"Voy a supervisar que bajen el equipaje" Dijo Hans alejándose.

"¿Puedo cargarla un ratito?" Preguntó Andy.

"Claro que no" Respondió la Reina Astrid "No quiero que lastimes a mi nieta"

"No, yo no le quiero hacer nada, sólo quiero cargarla y jugar con ella un ratito"

"Ya te dije que no, no insistas, sólo mantente alejado de ella niño, vete a jugar con esos fenómenos de muñecos de nieve"

"Mi madre tiene razón Andy, puedes lastimar a la bebé con tus poderes"

"Mis poderes no lastiman, son muy bonitos"

La mujer mayor sólo puso los ojos en blando por la respuesta del niño.

El comité de bienvenida llegó y acompañó a los visitantes hacia el palacio, mientras Andy caminaba detrás cabizbajo y con las manos en sus bolsillos. El niño se dio cuenta de que era mejor evitar a estas mujeres.

Los huéspedes se instalan en el castillo y a Elsa no le agrada que además de Liv viniera también la reina Astrid, pero piensa que sólo serán unos días, además están en su castillo y es ella quien pone las reglas del juego.

Por la tarde los invitados en compañía de la familia real de Arendelle salen de paseo disfrutando del paisaje nevado y se detienen un poco para patinar en un lago congelado.

"Brrrr" Se quejó la reina Astrid "Frío, ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo frío en este país? Se ve que no estamos en Baybiron"

"¿Apenas se da cuenta?" Preguntó Andy sin saber que estaba siendo sarcástica.

"Niño majadero"

"Pero si yo no dije nada malo"

"Hazme el favor de alejarte de mí"

El niño obedeció molesto y volvió al lago a patinar con los demás.

"Woo, creo que no estoy hecho para esto" Exclamó el pelirrojo tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras patinaba.

"¿No sabes patinar Hans?" Preguntó Andy.

"No amigo, en mi país el clima es muy diferente" Respondió Hans.

"Yo te enseño"

"¿Y tus patines?"

"Yo no necesito patines, muy bien empecemos con la lección de patinaje, izquierda derecha izquierda derecha"

"¿Qué te parece? Lo estoy logrando"

Más tarde padre e hijo patinaban juntos mientras eran observados por la princesa Liv.

Durante su estadía en Arendelle, Liv tuvo la oportunidad de convivir y conocer un poco más a Andy y a Elsa, recordando las palabras de su esposo que le había dicho, sobre que tratara de ver más allá de sus poderes que intentara verlos como personas. ¿Era cierto? Estaba siendo prejuiciosa, durante mucho tiempo creyó que eran un par de monstruos, pero ahora, viéndolos de otra forma, se daba cuenta de que eran personas como las demás, vio que Andy y su mamá eran muy unidos, ambos se querían mucho, así como a los demás miembros de la familia.

De hecho se sorprendía del gran vínculo que había entre ellos, a diferencia de ella y su familia, quienes nunca fueron tan unidos, de hecho empezaba a encontrar grandes cualidades en Elsa y la forma en que dirigía su reino y se llevaba con su familia y súbditos.

Pasados unos días de haber llegado, la princesa de Baybiron entra algo nerviosa a la oficina de la reina de las nieves.

"Majestad, ¿le molesta si le hago algunas preguntas?

"Depende, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Preguntó Elsa a la defensiva.

"Solamente quería saber ¿Cómo estuvo todo eso del invierno eterno?"

"Todo fue un accidente ya te lo dije, mi hermana me quitó mi guante y los invitados a mi coronación descubrieron mis poderes. Por trece años mis padres me habían dicho que debía mantenerlos ocultos y ahora que ya no eran más un secreto me asusté e intenté alejarme de todo, pero entonces Weseltawn y sus hombres me persiguieron, me llamaban monstruo y todos me tenían miedo, eso era justo lo que había tratado de evitar por toda mi vida. Fue entonces que en mi huida sin darme cuenta liberé una tormenta de nieve sobre mi reino, pero como ves, todo fue un accidente, de haber querido condenar a todos a un invierno eterno, lo habría hecho desde hacía muchos años"

"Bueno, supongo que me equivoqué con eso, pero ¿Cómo lo descongelaste todo?"

"Luego de que mi hermana me salvara de la espada de Hans, quedó convertida en una estatua de hielo y sólo un acto de amor verdadero pudo descongelarla, ella dio su vida por la mía y ese es el mayor acto de amor que puede existir, fue entonces que entendí que el amor puede descongelar y usando este poderoso sentimiento fue que descongelé mi reino"

"Siento mucho oír lo que estuvo a punto de hacer Hans, pero ahora él ya cambió"

"Si, lo sé"

"Pero espera ¿entonces fue cierto que le congelaste el corazón a tu hermana? ¿Por qué?"

"También fue un accidente, luego de congelarlo todo hui a la montaña y ella fue a buscarme para traerme de regreso, cuando me encontró me contó como estaba la situación abajo, al oír lo que había causado me angustié mucho y perdí nuevamente el control de mis poderes. Traté de advertirle que se fuera, pero ella no me quiso dejar y sin querer lancé un rayo congelante en su corazón"

"¿Entonces no fue a propósito como aseguró Weseltown?"

"Claro que no, de haber sido así ¿crees que hoy seriamos tan unidas como somos? Si hubiera sido por pura maldad, yo ya no estaría aquí, Anna no me hubiera defendido y Hans me hubiera matado"

"Weselton también aseguró que estuviste a punto de matar a sus hombres. Eso tampoco es cierto ¿O sí?"

"Bueno, pues sí, pero fue en defensa propia, ellos trataron de matarme, eran ellos o yo"

"¿Pero ahora lo tienes todo bajo control?"

"Sí, ahora puedo usarlos cuando quiera sin efectos secundarios"

"Pero aparte de crear inviernos eternos, aparecer estacas de hielo y congelar corazones ¿Cómo para que otra cosa puedes usarlos?"

"Bueno, de niña solía divertirme con mi hermana creando nevadas en nuestro cuarto"

"¿En serio? Quiero ver una ¿me la muestras?"

Elsa junta sus manos y aparece una esferita de brillos.

"Oh cielos, pero que curioso está esto" exclama sorprendida la princesa

La reina lanza el brillo al techo y comienza a nevar dentro de la oficina.

"No puedo creerlo, realmente es nieve" dice la princesa aún más sorprendida mientras atrapa unos copos en su mano

"Claro que sí, mis poderes son mucho más que sólo causar miedo"

"¿Qué más puedes hacer?"

La reina pone el pie en el suelo y crea un pequeño copo de nieve del cual hace surgir un mini castillo de hielo, no le pone una parte de la pared para que la princesa pueda ver cómo es por dentro.

"Cuando me fui a la montaña creé un castillo de hielo igual a este para vivir en él por siempre"

"Parece algo pequeño, ¿Cómo es que cabías?"

"Je je, el que hice en la montaña era mucho más grande que este"

"¿Más grande? Eso suena increíble"

"Pero es verdad, otra cosa que aprendí a hacer durante mis muchos años de encierro fue figuras de hielo"

La princesa observa muy entusiasmada como la reina crea un bloque de hielo y luego le va dando forma hasta volverlo una linda rosa.

"Pero que maravillosos poderes tienes"

"Y para finalizar el espectáculo de magia con hielo te voy a dar un obsequio"

"¿En serio? ¿Qué es?"

La reina mueve sus manos y un brillo recorre el cuerpo de la princesa, cambiando su ordinario vestido por uno de hielo mágico, así como un peinado decorado con pequeños copos de nieve.

"Cielos, eso fue maravilloso, todo lo que puedes hacer es increíble y muy hermoso"

"Gracias, me alegra que por fin nos entendamos"

"Yo no tenía ni idea, de haberlo sabido hubiera sido menos miedosa, lamento haberme portado del modo en que lo hice contigo y con tu hijo. Es sólo que creí únicamente en lo que otros me contaban de ti y no me había dado el tiempo de conocerte realmente, pero ahora que ya lo hice creo que eres una persona maravillosa"

"Muchas gracias"

"Oye otra cosa ¿Cómo fue que les diste vida a tus mascotas de nieve?"

"No son mis mascotas, son mis amigos y eso es un poco más complicado, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo sea que lo haga"

"Bueno, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a crear gigantes malvados todo estará bien"

"Créeme, no quisiera llenar el castillo con creaturas de nieve parlanchinas, con dos es más que suficiente"

"¿Y que hay con Andy? ¿Acaso él también tiene absoluto control sobre sus poderes?"

"No, aún es muy pequeño y no controla bien su magia"

"Cielos, creo que eso no es bueno, a mí me preocupa cada vez que se quiere acercar a la bebé, pienso que podría lastimarla sin querer"

"Lo sé, de niñas una vez lastimé a mi hermana sin querer y ahora siempre tengo miedo de que Andy también lastime a alguien, pero no puedo tenerlo aislado, eso es algo muy doloroso"

"Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer"

"Pues, cuando comencé a crecer y mis poderes conmigo, mi papá me puso unos guantes en mis manos y por un tiempo contuvieron mi magia"

"Quizás funcione, si Andy tiene guantes al acercarse a Helena, yo estaría más tranquila"

"Muy bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor, mandaré que traigan un par de guantes y le explicaré por qué debe usarlos, sé que lo entenderá"

"Gracias Elsa, por todo, ¿tú crees que podríamos empezar de nuevo?"

"No veo motivo alguno para no hacerlo"

Ambas mujeres se abrazan en muestra de su amistad recién comenzada.

Días después llegaron el resto de los invitados incluyendo a los Reyes de las Islas del Sur.

**Nota del autor:** A continuación les dejo un poco de lo que encontré sobre la forma en que se celebra la navidad en Noruega.

El 24 de diciembre, antes del oficio de la gran misa que se celebra alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, todos los noruegos se sientan a la mesa para saborear el _julegrøt_, un pastel de arroz espolvoreado con abundante azúcar y canela y con una pequeña nuez de mantequilla en el centro.

Al final, Andy y sus primas tomaron un trozo en un plato.

"Ven Helenita" Dijo Andy tomando con sus manos enguantadas a la niña "vamos a dejar un poco de _julegrøt_ en el establo para que se lo coma Julenissen y que pueda recuperarse durante su gran viaje y recobrar fuerzas para repartir regalos".

"Sí, y al rato nos asomamos por la ventana para verlo llegar" Agregó

"No niños" Dijo Anna "Julenissen no vendrá si están despiertos"

Tras la misa, toda la familia se reúne en torno a la cena de Navidad para celebrar dignamente esta fiesta con especialidades que, en general, no se sirven más que una vez al año. En el norte de Noruega y en las costas, los productos del mar hacen los honores. Ni una sola familia noruega imaginaría su comida de Navidad sin estos pescados de los que tanto se enorgullecen.

El Hellefisk (pez santo), se considera uno de los platos fuertes de la cena del 24 de diciembre. Generalmente se prepara con fletán blanco, que es un pescado noble, considerado por los noruegos el pez más santo La tradición exige que se sirva Hellefisk la noche de Navidad para que el año siguiente sea feliz y próspero. Si el Hellefisk no preside la mesa de Navidad, se puede encontrar bacalao fresco, salmón y también Lutefisk: bacalao seco que se desala con sosa cáustica y se sirve escalfado con patatas al vapor, puré de guisantes y el flatbrØd, que recuerda al pan ácimo. Hay que recordar que si no se ha comido el Lutefisk la noche del 24 de diciembre, es imprescindible que se sirva en el menú del 25 de diciembre. Una fiesta de Navidad no puede pasar sin que el dueño de la casa sirva Lutefisk. En cuanto al salmón, se come fresco, cocido en un caldo corto y servido frío con una salsa cremosa de eneldo, mantequilla con rábano, rodajas de patata o de pepino con crema. Sin embargo, este rey de la fiesta también se encuentra a la parrilla, a la unilateral, ahumado o deliciosamente marinado crudo con pimienta, sal, azúcar y eneldo para el tradicional.

Después de terminar la deliciosa cena, brindar y cantar villancicos, todos se fueron a dormir, los niños estaban muy emocionados por ver sus regalos al día siguiente.


	44. Chapter 44

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO CHICOS, ME ALEGRA QUE A LA INMENSA MAYORIA LES GUSTA MI TRABAJO, RESPECTO A LOS DEMÁS TRATARÉ DE HACER LA HISTORIA MÁS AMENA Y DARLE MENOS VUELTAS AL ASUNTO, SOBRE LOS REVIEWS, QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE NO BORRÉ NINGUNO, SÓLO QUE PARA LOS QUE DEJAN COMENTARIO Y NO TIENEN UNA CUENTA AQUÍ EN FANFICTION . NET PRIMERO TENGO QUE LEERLOS Y APROBARLOS, POR ESO TARDAN EN APARECER.**

**LAURA ANGELICA: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, Y SI, LA VERDAD ANTES DE LA PELÍCULA YO DESCONOCÍA TOTALMENTE LA CULTURA NORUEGA, PERO ME AHORA ME PARECE MUY BONITA, IGUAL REVISARÉ MÁS LA ORTOGRAFÍA PORQUE POR AHÍ ME COMO UNO QUE OTRO ACENTO O LETRA, JEJEJE.**

**MARIA: ACEPTO TU CRITICA Y TRATARÉ DE DARLE MÁS SAZÓN A LA HISTORIA, ASÍ COMO MAS COSAS CHISTOSAS Y SUSPENSO.**

**ROSE: MIL GRACIAS POR TU APOYO INCONDICIONAL, ME ALEGRA QUE MI CONSEJO TE SIRVIERA Y CLARO QUE HABRA PELEAS, SOBRE TUDO CUANDO ANDY SEA ADOLESCENTE.**

**CUSHACUSHA CUSHI****: IGUAL ACEPTO TU CRITICA, NO LA BORRÉ NI NADA, TRATARÉ DE MEJORAR COMO ESCRITORA, PERO NO ME PODÍA QUEDAR SIN DEFENDER MI FANFIC.**

**LANCE: TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, ME ALEGRA QUE NO TE FASTIDIE QUE LA HISTORA SEA LARGA Y DETALLADA, OJALA HUBIERA MÁS GENTE COMO TÚ.**

**LAREINEDESNEIGES: GRACIAS POR TUS PALABRAS, SEGUIRÉ TU CONSEJO. **

**PERO CREO QUE YA FUE SUFICIENTE, YA NO LE DARÉ A ESTE REVIEW MAS IMPORTANCIA DE LA QUE EN VERDAD TIENE, DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR DEFENDERME, Y PUES NO PUEDES COMPLACER A TODOS, ESPERO SIGAMOS TAN AMIGOS COMO SIEMPRE, YA QUE EL CHISTE AQUÍ ES PASAR UN BUEN RATO Y VAYAMOS AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

Apenas amaneció, Andy dormía profundamente todavía, cuando sus primas entraron en la habitación.

"Pst, Andy" Dijo Ellinor subiéndose a la cama.

"Zzzz…. ¿Hum? cinco minutos más mamá" Respondió el niño soñoliento.

"Despierta, despierta, ya no duermas" Dijo la niña mientras ambas lo sacudían para que terminara de despertar.

"On, son ustedes" Respondió el príncipe abriendo un ojo "vuelvan a la cama y déjenme dormir"

"Oh está bien Sr. Holgazán, entonces seremos las primeras en bajar y ver los regalos que nos trajo Julenissen"

Al oír esto, el niño se incorporó y corrió detrás de sus primas.

"Hey espérenme, yo también quiero ver"

"Un carrerita a ver quién llega primero" Dijo Elli retándolos.

"Yo llegaré antes" Respondió Andy corriendo por los pasillos y congelando el piso para correr más rápido deslizándose sobre el hielo, mientras que las niñas apenas podían mantener el equilibrio, dándole un gran ventaja.

"Eres un tramposo" Se quejó Elli.

"Tramposo, tramposo" Canturreó la pequeña Kristal.

El niño llegó a la escalera y se deslizó sentado sobre el barandal llegando antes y ganando la carrera.

"Eso fue trampa, usaste tus poderes" Dijo Elli.

"No fue trampa, nunca pusimos reglas, jejejeje"

"¡Miren!" Exclamó Kristal.

En ese momento los niños dejaron su discusión para percatarse del montón de regalos que se encontraban al pie del árbol navideño.

"¡Regalos!" Exclamaron los tres niños felices y comenzaron a abrir los regalos, había muchos juguetes, y Andy recibió el trineo que tanto quería, así como algunos otros regalos que no pidió en su carta, también estaban las cosas que pidió para sus amigos.

"Ahorita regreso, voy por alguien" Dijo el niño mientras corría por los pasillos hacia las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Al llegar al cuarto de Birgit tocó a la puerta, momentos después, la niña aun soñolienta y despeinada aparecía frente a él.

"Hola Andy"

"¡God Jul (Feliz navidad en noruego) Birgit!"

"¡God Jul para ti también Andy!" Dijo la niña abrazándolo.

"Ven, quiero que veas algo" Y diciendo esto, tomó a la niña de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa, cierra los ojos" Dijo el niño mientras ambos se detenían justo antes de cruzar la puerta del gran salón. La niña obedeció y Andy la condujo a través del salón hasta quedar frente al árbol.

"Ábrelos"

Birgit abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella muchos regalos con su nombre.

"¿Son para mí?"

"Así es, a menos que haya otra niña con el mismo nombre aquí en el castillo"

"Son hermosos, me encantan, me encantan"

Luego de abrir todos los regalos los niños quedan en un mar de envolturas y se divierten jugando con ellas.

"Este es para nosotros Susy" dice el muñequito tomando el regalo con sus nombres

"Oh, zanahorias nuevas, que bueno"

"Si, porque yo ya no olía muy bien con esta"

"Tú nunca hueles bien y punto"

Los muñequitos cambian sus narices por las nuevas que les regalaron.

"Mira Frans, este regalo es para ti" Dice Andy "Oh mira una dotación de zanahorias para toda la semana"

El renito se saborea y comienza a devorar las zanahorias.

"¿O tal vez para el resto del día? Jejeje, oh mira hay algo más"

"Wow, un hermoso collar con una placa y tiene mi nombre en ella" Dijo Andy haciendo la voz de Frans.

"Así si te pierdes, quien te encuentre te traerá de regreso a casa" Agregó el niño poniéndole el collar.

Más tarde, los invitados bajan de sus habitaciones y se reúnen con los niños madrugadores.

"Helenita, te quedaste dormida y no nos ayudaste a abrir los regalos" dice el niño acercándose con su hermanita "pero aquí hay uno para ti"

El pequeño príncipe le entrega a la niña un regalo, pero ella aún es muy pequeña y no sabe qué debe hacer con él, así que sólo se pone a jugar con la caja.

"Jugar con el moño y la envoltura es divertido, pero prueba jugar con lo que hay dentro" dice Andy mientras le ayuda a destaparlo para revelar una hermosa muñeca.

"Gracias Andy, es un muy bonito regalo" dice Liv mientras le hace un cariño en su cabecita

"Toma Andy, esto es para ti" dice el pelirrojo entregándole una hermosa espadita de madera pintada a mano y con un moño de regalo "la tallé yo mismo, God Jul amiguito"

"Gracias Hans, God Jul para ti también, está muy bonita, mami mira lo que me regaló Hans" Dijo el niño mientras se alejaba corriendo.

"Y aquí tengo otra para mi pequeñita" dice el sureño mientras le entrega a la bebita una espada igual a la de su hermano pero un poco más pequeña y ligera

"Amor, creo que ese no es el regalo correcto para una niña" dice su esposa algo extrañada del obsequio

"Oh, pero es que a Helena le gustan mucho las espadas, a cada rato quiere agarrar la mía y las de sus tíos también, es por eso que le hice una totalmente segura para ella"

Más tarde.

"Oh Susanne, yujú" Dijo Olaf llamando a la muñequita "Estoy parado justo debajo del muérdago" Dijo el muñeco mientras sostenía unas hojas de muérdago en su mano. "¿Qué tal unos besitos?"

"Aléjate de mí" Dijo la muñequita mientras Olaf la perseguía por todo el gran salón.

"Te voy a alcanzar, ya te tengo" Dijo el muñeco mientras acorralaba a Susanne en el sillón, pero justo cuando está a punto de darle el beso, la muñequita se quita y Olaf termina dándole un beso a Kristoff.

"Puaj" Se quejaron ambos mientras todos los demás se reían a carcajadas.

Mientras tanto, arriba las reinas de Baybiron y de las Islas de Sur que se encuentran de visita salen de sus habitaciones y se encuentran en el pasillo.

"Buenos días majestad" dice la reina sureña

"Buenos días majestad" contesta la otra reina

"Espero que haya dormido bien"

"¿Quién puede dormir bien con ese par de monstruos bajo el mismo techo?"

"¿A quién se refiere usted con eso de monstruos?"

"¿A quién más va a ser? A esa reina de las nieves y su pequeña abominación"

"Oiga, no le permito que hable así del niño"

"¿No me lo permite usted? ¿Y eso en qué forma le puede incumbir?

"Que no me gusta que hablen mal de mi familia"

"Oh cierto, por desgracia esa pequeña escoria es nieto suyo"

"Aquí no hay otra escoria más que usted. No vuelva a referirse al niño de ese modo o se las verá conmigo, ¿entendió?"

"Yo sólo digo la verdad, esa bruja es bien maldita y está enseñando al niño para que sea como ella"

"Esa mujer no es ninguna bruja, la única bruja que yo veo es usted"

"¿Me llamó escoria y luego bruja? o ¿solo fue mi imaginación?"

"La llamo como se me da la gana y mientras usted hable mal de esas dos personitas maravillosas agradezca que no la llame de formas peores"

"¿Acaso está dándome la espalda majestad?"

"Si majestad, no tengo porque mostrarle ningún respeto mientras usted no se comporte como una verdadera reina"

Las dos mujeres bajan por separado.

Mientras Andy observa a Liv jugar con Helena mientras se guarecen del frío al calor de la chimenea, pero no se anima a acercarse a la bebé pues aún recuerda las muchas veces que Liv se lo prohibió.

"Hola" Dice la princesa Liv sonriéndole.

El niño voltea tras de sí y al ver que no hay nadie más pregunta "¿Es… es a mí?" La princesa mueve la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Oh… Hola, yo sólo iba pasando y… ya me voy."

"Espera, no tienes que irte"

"¿No?"

"No, de hecho me gustaría que nos hicieras compañía"

"¿Por qué está siendo amable conmigo? Usualmente no le agrado"

"Porque ya me di cuenta de que me porté muy mal contigo, tu mamá y yo ahora somos amigas, ¿Qué dices? ¿Podrás perdonarme tú también?"

"Claro, en la clase de religión me han dicho que siempre se debe perdonar"

"Ven siéntate con nosotras, ¿Tienes muchas clases?"

"Sí, matemáticas, gramática, religión, ciencias naturales" Respondió el niño sentándose a su lado "Idiomas, baile, música"

"Son muchas"

"Lo son, mamá dice que debo aprender todo esto porque un día voy a convertirme en Rey"

Andy pasó un rato conversando con Liv, aunque la chimenea no tardó en acalorarlo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó la princesa.

"Tengo calor" Respondió el niño abanicándose con las manos.

"Cierto, olvidaba que a ti no te da frío, espero que no te enfermes como cuando jugaste en la playa"

"No, no tengo tanto calor"

"Vayamos a un lugar más fresco"

Ambos bajan al Gran salón y Andy comienza a ayudar a Helena a dar sus primeros pasos, y al entrar la reina de Baybiron en el salón real lo primero que ve es que el pequeño monstruo ayuda a su querida nieta a caminar.

"Liv, esto es el colmo, ¿Qué esperas para decirle a ese fenómeno que se aleje de tu hija?"

"Relájate mamá, todo estará bien, Andy está usando guantes y además no es ningún fenómeno"

"Por mí ni aunque le cortaran las manos me sentiría a salvo de su maldad"

"Mamá ¿otra vez con eso? Ya te lo dije, no son malos, de hecho son una familia maravillosa"

Sospechando que la reina no estaba muy feliz de verlo Andy le entregó la niña a su madre y se retiró a donde estaba su familia.

"¿Maravillosa? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Son todos unos locos"

"Claro que no, puede que no sean como todos los demás, pero aun así me agradan

"No puede ser, ¿tú también te alias con el enemigo? No cabe duda, todo esto es culpa de esa maldita"

"Dita" repitió divertida la bebita

"Bien hecho mamá, primero haces que se vaya Andy y ahora le enseñas a mi hija malas palabras, te rogaría si mantienes tus histerias lejos de nosotros"

La princesa se aleja a donde está la familia real de Arendelle y platica divertida con Elsa, mientras su madre la observa furiosa.

"Espero que no lo lamentes hija" piensa la mujer mientras sale a los jardines para estar sola "por tu propio bien"

Adentro todos se divierten, intercambian regalos y abrazos.

"Bueno, ya que no tuve beso ¿por lo menos me darías un abrazo de felicitación Susy?" pregunta el muñeco de nieve mientras se acerca con su amiga

"Está bien, pero solo uno"

Ambos muñecos se abrazan y entonces el muñequito aprovecha que están tan cercas y besa en la mejilla a la enojona muñeca. Luego cierra los ojos y se prepara para recibir una cachetada, pero en vez de eso, ella junta su nariz puntiaguda con la de él.

"Olaf y Susy son novios" canturrea Andy mientras da vueltas a su alrededor

"Y Andy y Birgit también" le contestan a coro los muñecos

"Claro que no, sólo somos amigos" contesta el niño poniéndose colorado

El niño se aleja de los muñecos y se va a donde están Hans y su familia.

"Oye Andy, Liv me conto que tienes muchas clases"

"Si, estoy aprendiendo a sumar, pero no me sale. Lo bueno es que el maestro no me va a pegar, lo malo es que mi mamá si me pegó el otro día"

"¿Te pegó?"

"Si, aquí" dice señalando sus pompis

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque rompí un jarrón por estar jugando"

Al oír esto el príncipe sureño se preocupa de que al igual que su padre lo hizo con él y con sus doce hermanos, la reina use este método de disciplina contantemente. Y para estar bien seguro de cómo fue la crianza de ella, se lo pregunta a su hermana.

"Anna, hola, hace mucho que no hablamos ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien"

"Me alegra oír eso, oye, siento mucho el modo en que te traté hace ya varios años"

"No te preocupes, ya te perdoné"

"¿En serio? Eso es mucha bondad Anna. En serio estoy muy arrepentido. Y cambiando de tema, yo quería saber, ¿tú me podrías aclarar una duda? Claro si no es mucha molestia"

"¿Qué duda tienes?"

"¿Por qué tu hermana golpeó a Andy? ¿Acaso fue este el modo en que las criaron a ustedes?"

"No, nuestros padres nunca nos pegaron"

"¿Entonces? ¿Por qué fue que recurrió a este método?

"Porque Andy se portó muy mal"

"¿Sólo por romper un jarrón?"

"No sólo por eso, también escondió la evidencia y dejó que culparan a la servidumbre y a sus primas por sus actos. Como futuro rey, Andy no puede darse el lujo de huir de sus problemas y taparlos con mentiras, fue por eso que Elsa lo castigó de ese modo, pero te aseguro que fue una causa de fuerza mayor"

"Menos mal, debí haberlo imaginado, es decir Elsa es una madre excelente"

"Sí que lo es, estoy muy orgullosa de ella"

"Sólo preguntaba porque temía que fuera a recurrir a este método más seguido, de niño sufrí mucho por los castigos de mi padre, no quería que Andy fuera a pasar por lo mismo"

Luego de pasear por largo rato en los jardines la reina Astrid regresa a donde están los demás.

"Elsa, decora con nieve el árbol navideño" se oye decir a uno de los invitados

"Majestad, ¿puede crear una pista de hielo para patinar?" pregunta otro

"Reina Elsa, ¿Qué tal si nos muestra cómo se hace un vestido mágico?" agrega otro más

"Míralos nomas, todos aclamando a esa malnacida bruja" se dice la reina a sí misma en voz baja "Elsa crea nieve, congela el piso, dale vida a unas abominaciones de nieve, congélanos el corazón je je je" repite lo que dijeron los invitados haciendo una voz burlona. No creo que estén tan felices diciendo esas cosas cuando sean nada más que una barra de hielo" dice mientras observa de lejos a todos divirtiéndose.

La reina no notó que la muñeca de nieve escuchó sus palabras y se enfureció por ellas.

"¿Así que quiere unas abominaciones de hielo? Pues yo le daré una, majestad" dice mientras se va a su cuarto para prepararse "Nadie llama bruja a mi amiga Elsa y sale ileso" dice mientras corta unas estalactitas de hielo de su ventana

Las puntas de las estalactitas que cortó se las pone en la boca para que parezcan colmillos y otras más largas las atora en sus manos de ramas para que parezcan garras.

"Va a desear jamás haber conocido a esta familia, mala imitación de reina, je je je"

La reina Astrid no quiere estar cerca de Elsa y su familia, por eso pasea por los otros salones del castillo y llega a donde tienen las pinturas.

"A pesar de ser unos monstruos tienen buen gusto, debo admitirlo" piensa la reina mientras observa las pinturas perdiéndose de la realidad.

Cuando en eso escucha como unas raspadas en la puerta.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién anda ahí?"

No hay respuesta.

"¿Hija eres tú? ¿Hans?"

Una vez más se oyen los rasguños y la puerta se abre lentamente y entonces una sombra se proyecta desde afuera, la sombra tiene largos colmillos y unas garras filosas.

"¿Qué clase de hechicería es esta?"

"¡GRRRRR!" se oye a lo lejos

Y la sombra comienza a acercarse a ella, es enorme y malvada y cada vez está más cerca.

"¡AHHHHHHH!"

Muy asustada la reina trata de salir corriendo, pero se estrella fuertemente en la puerta y cae al suelo, quedo medio atarantada luego del trancazo, pero el miedo que tiene la ciega y nuevamente trata de salir corriendo para estrellarse otra vez en la puerta.

Luego de ese último golpe, piensa un poco mejor y en vez de empujar, jala la puerta y esta se abre. Entonces ahora sí sale corriendo y se encierra en su habitación, dejando muerta de risa a la muñequita, quien proyectaba esa sombra malvada con un farolito.

"Así aprenderá a no meterse con mi familia, je je je"

Más tarde ese mismo día Andy se prepara para salir a pasear en la nieve y estrenar su nuevo trineo, así como repartir los regalos que Julenissen dejó para sus amigos.

"Oh Andy, eres un mini Julenissen, vas a repartir regalos para los niños en tu trineo" le dice muy impresionada su amiguita Birgit

"Si, ¿verdad? Creo que será divertido" contesta el niño mientras sube un costal con regalos en su trineo "¿Todo listo Frans?"

"Todo listo capitán Anders" se contesta con voz de reno

"Vámonos entonces"

"Je je je, ay Andy, eres tan gracioso cuando hablas así" dice Birgit mientras se carcajea

"¿A dónde vas Andy?" le pregunta Hans mientras se acerca a ellos

"Voy a cumplir mi papel de Julenissen y repartir estos regalos con mis amigos del reino"

"Vaya, muy bonito Andy, que te vaya bien"

También se acercan con ellos Liv y la pequeña Helena, las cuales vienen muy abrigadas por el clima. Y entonces cuando la princesa pone a su hija en el suelo, esta da sus primeros pasos sin ayuda para acercarse con su hermano.

"Mi bebita está creciendo, ya camina sola" dice la princesa enternecida

Una vez que llega con él, éste la recibe y la sube en el trineo a su lado.

"Oh, pero que tiernos, quieren estar juntos" agrega su esposo muy feliz

"¿Puedo llevar a Helena conmigo? Al parecer quiere venir"

Luego de haberlos mantenido separados por tanto tiempo Liv decide dejarlos divertirse y es esta vez ella quien le da el permiso.

"Claro que sí, vayan como Julenissen y su duendecita"

Y ambos niños se alejan felices repartiendo los regalos a los niños menos afortunados que ellos.


	45. Chapter 45

Los visitantes de Baybiron se quedaron en Arendelle durante las vacaciones de invierno, durante ese tiempo Andy disfrutó mucho la estancia de sus amigos, jugó con su trineo nuevo y con su espadita de madera y por supuesto disfrutó del clima helado tan perfecto para él en compañía de todos sus amigos.

Pero al finalizar las vacaciones todos debían de volver a la realidad, primero la familia de visitantes debían volver a su casa.

"¿Deberás tienen que irse?" pregunto Andy con lágrimas en los ojos

"Así es Andy, ya tenemos que volver a casa" le contesta la princesa mientras le acaricia su cabecita

"Pero no quiero que se vayan, nos la pasamos muy a gusto" continua el niño

"Si, pero ya ha llegado el momento de que nos vayamos" le dice el sureño poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del niño

"¿Y se van a llevar a Helena con ustedes?" preguntó Andy señalando a la cuna donde la bebé, esperaba agarrada de los barrotes

"Si, porque su abuelito y sus tíos ya la extrañan mucho y quieren verla" le dice la princesa sacando a la niña de la cuna y poniéndola cerca de él

"Andy" le dice Helenita muy feliz de verlo

"Ya sabe mi nombre, pero que bebé tan lista"

En eso tocan a la puerta y entra uno de los marinos del barco.

"Almirante, ya estamos listos para zarpar"

"Iremos en un momento" contesta el pelirrojo

Luego de inclinar un poco la cabeza el marino sale nuevamente.

"Se me hace extraño que algunas personas te llamen almirante, ¿Qué es un almirante por cierto?" pregunta el niño curioso como siempre

"Acompáñanos al muelle y te lo explicarpé"

"De acuerdo" dice el niño corriendo a su lado

La reina Astrid está a punto de cruzar las puertas del castillo, cuando la voz de su hija la hace detenerse.

"¿Ya te vas mamá? ¿Qué pasó con tus modales? ¿Es que acaso no vas a despedirte?"

"Claro que no, no pasé todo este tiempo evitando a esos monstruos como para el último día entregarme en bandeja de plata a sus hechizos"

"Ya te dije que nos son hechiceros, son personas como tú y yo. Trata de verlo como yo lo hice y te darás cuenta de lo equivocada que estabas"

"O terminaré con una estaca de hielo atravesándome de lado a lado, ¿no lo ves hija? Son todos unos monstruos"

"Monstruos" repitió Helenita desde los brazos de su mamá

"Si vas a irte, vete ya entonces, pero no vuelvas a llamarlos de ese modo" dice la princesa alejándose de su madre

"Esa desgraciada bruja ha vuelto a todos en mi contra" dice la reina para sí misma "esto debe ser parte de uno de sus perversos hechizos. Pero lo bueno es que ya pronto estaremos muy lejos de sus malditos trucos"

Y sale del castillo sacudiéndose el polvo de los pies.

Mientras los invitados con sus maletas listas se reúnen con la reina Elsa y su familia.

"Mami, ya se van Hans y Liv y se van a llevar a Helenita ¿puedes creerlo?" dice Andy acercándose a su mamá por un abrazo

"Pero volverán pronto Andy, ya lo veras"

Ambos príncipes sonríen de ver que la reina ha olvidado todo lo que paso entre ellos.

"Le agradecemos todas sus finas atenciones majestad" dice el sureño inclinándose

"Su reino es verdaderamente hermoso y su familia está llena de personas maravillosas" añade la princesa

"Monstruos" interrumpió la bebe repitiendo las palabras que anteriormente había dicho su abuela

Luego de esto un silencio reina en el salón, los príncipes se mueren de vergüenza por las ocurrencias de su hija y nadie sabe qué decir ahora.

Pero entonces, la más sensata de todos los presentes rompe el hielo.

"No hay monstruos aquí pequeña Helena" dice la muñequita de nieve tomando a la bebé de su manita "sólo personas buenas con grandes cualidades"

"Si hija, los monstruos son aquellos que hacen cosas terribles y entre nosotros no hay nadie con esas características" añade el pelirrojo y luego piensa "Bueno, excepto yo, pero lo bueno es que ya cambié"

"Elsa por favor disculpa lo que dijo la niña, es que mi madre habla sin pensar cerca de ella y la pobrecita sin saberlo repite las cosas malas que su abuela dice" dice cabizbaja la princesa

"No te preocupes, los hijos así son"

"Sí, así son. Bueno, esperamos verlos a todos pronto" dice la princesa despidiéndose de su nueva amiga con un abrazo

"Majestad, nuevamente gracias por todo lo que hizo por nosotros, por TODO" dice el sureño agradeciendo también el hecho de que lo haya perdonado

Luego todos salen del castillo y cruzan el puente, entonces Hans se acerca a su hijo.

"¿Ves ese barco Andy?" dice señalando su barco

"Si, es muy bonito"

"Ese barco es mío, es por eso que soy almirante, porque dirijo un barco"

"¿Tú lo manejas?"

"En ocasiones sí, pero normalmente lo que hago es trazar la ruta de nuestro destino, dar órdenes a los demás a bordo y dirigir peleas cuando hay guerra"

"¿Cómo la que hubo con Aksel?"

"Exacto"

"Guau, cuando sea grande quisiera se almirante como tú y viajar siempre en barco"

"Pues si le hechas ganas a tus estudios, al terminarlos puedes volverte marinero y con el paso del tiempo lograr ser almirante como yo"

"Adiós Hans, te voy a extrañar"

"Y yo también a ti, pero no te preocupes, nos veremos pronto"

Y diciendo esto subió al barco y éste se perdió en el horizonte, y en Arendelle volvieron a sus actividades cotidianas.

Unos meses después Andy ya era un niño de siete años muy pecoso como su tía, siempre tenía el cabello alborotado y le faltaba un diente que muy pronto le volvería a salir.

Ya llevaba muy aventajado su primer año de primaria y había visto temas como sinónimos y antónimos, el cuerpo humano, la familia y el hogar, Sumas y restas, Números hasta el 180, Redacción de textos, pasado, presente y futuro, los seres vivos, Adjetivos, el reloj, fracciones sencillas, el campo y la costa, etc.

Cierto día, el pequeño heredero estaba muy emocionado mientras su mamá lo medía para ver si había aumentado de estatura desde la última vez que lo midió y ponía una marca juste sobre su cabeza.

"¿Y bien? ¿Y bien?" preguntó el niño con ansiedad.

"Sí Andy has crecido unos centímetros, mira"

"Sí, cada vez estoy más grande" Exclamó el joven príncipe con entusiasmo.

"No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo" Suspiró la rubia mientras observaba las marcas que mostraban el crecimiento de su hijo "si parece que fue ayer que eras un bebé y te arrullaba en mis brazos"

"¿Cómo era yo de bebé?"

"Pues eras muy lindo y tierno, con mejillas rosadas, casi no llorabas por las noches, y te encantaba estar conmigo y que te arrullara mientras te cantaba alguna canción de cuna"

"Ojalá pudiera recordarlo, mami ¿Puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro" Respondió la reina sin poder evitar sentir cierta preocupación, pues cuando Andy pedía permiso para preguntar algo, casi siempre resultaban ser cosas embarazosas para ella.

"¿Yo me parezco a mi papá?"

"Pues... sí, si te pareces a él, de hecho te pareces mucho"

"¡Genial! Apuesto a que era tan alto como yo cuando tenía mi edad, ¿no crees?"

"Seguramente sí" Respondió la reina con cierta tristeza, ya que Andy creía que ella y su papá se conocieron muy bien antes de enamorarse, y en realidad ni hubo romance ni conocía casi nada de la vida de Hans.

"Mami ¿Y dónde se conocieron papá y tú?"

"En mi fiesta de coronación"

"¿Y te sacó a bailar?"

"En realidad no, recuerda que yo en ese entonces no sabía bailar"

"¿Y te invitó a comer? ¿Fueron de paseo juntos? ¿Te dio un hermoso ramo de flores?"

"Cielos Andy, esas son demasiadas preguntas, ahora tengo que ir a hacer mi trabajo y tú tienes que terminar tu tarea de matemáticas, ya te contaré en otra ocasión"

"Oh está bien" Respondió el niño. "Pero no puedo hacer matemáticas"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque soy alérgico a ellas, si me acerco al libro me voy a enfermar"

"Oh Andy, nadie es alérgico al aprendizaje, ahora ve a hacer tu tarea"

El niño obedeció y continuó con su tarea.

Otro día Andy y Elli tenían una de sus lecciones de modales en la mesa.

"Los caballeros siempre ayudan a las damas a sentarse, alejando la silla para que ellas se coloquen delante y acercando la silla una vez que lo hicieron para que se sienten a la mesa" dijo Anna mientras ella y Kristoff les daban el ejemplo.

"Creo que sería más divertido si la alejaran para que se cayeran" Susurró Andy a su prima.

Y ambos comenzaron a reír aunque trataban de evitarlo.

"Niños, pongan atención" Dijo Kristoff "Esto es importante, como Príncipes deben aprenderlo"

"Ahora háganlo ustedes" Sugirió Anna.

"Oh, Alteza, permítame ayudarle" Dijo Andy alejando la silla.

"Muchas gracias caballero" Respondió la niña "No te atrevas a hacerme caer" Le advirtió la niña.

"¿Me crees capaz?" Dijo el niño con una sonrisa maligna.

Pero la presencia de sus padres salvó a Ellinor de las travesuras de su primo, de haber estado solos la hubiera hecho caer sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Lo ve Alteza? " Preguntó el heredero "Yo sería incapaz de hacerla caer, creer lo contrario atenta contra mi honor"

La niña sólo puso los ojos en blanco de las ocurrencias de Andy.

"Ahora" Dijo Anna "Pasemos al uso de los cubiertos y las servilletas"

"Eso lo sé" Exclamó Andy "La servilleta se coloca sobre las piernas para no mancharse la ropa con la comida"

"¿Papi?" Preguntó Elli.

"¿Qué pasó cielo?"

"¿Con cuales cubierto debo comenzar?" Preguntó la niña en secreto un tanto confundida observando la gran cantidad de cucharas y tenedores que había a cada lado de su plato (Similar a Jack Dawson en la película de Titanic cuando cena con los ricachones de primera clase).

"Comienza con los de la orilla y vas avanzando"

"Ok"

"Y no olviden levantar el dedo meñique cuando tomen la taza con el té" Agregó la pelirroja.

"¿Así?" Preguntaron los niños haciendo lo que se les indicaba.

"Así está perfecto"

"Y luego congelamos el té" Agregó el niño jugando mientras lo hacía.

"Bueno, no exactamente, como ya sabrás Andy algunas personas no terminan de aceptar tus poderes, por lo que es preferible que no los uses en público"

"oh, está bien, ¿Terminó la lección?"

"Sí"

"Que bien, porque quedé de verme en el parque con Ken y los demás chicos" Dijo Andy levantándose de la mesa y corriendo, para ser interceptado por su madre.

"Andy ¿Qué te he dicho sobre correr adentro del castillo?"

"Lo siento mami, creo que lo olvidé"

"Además esa no es la forma de irse, debes darle las gracias a tus tíos por tus lecciones y despedirte de ellos"

"Gracias tía Anna, estuvo muy interesante, Adiós tía Anna, adiós tío Kristoff, adiós niña fea"

"Adiós niño come mocos" Respondió Ellinor siguiendo el juego

"Hasta la vista princesa apestosa"

"Nos vemos luego Rey babotas"

"¡Niños!" Intervinieron ambas madres al ver que esa guerra de insultos iba para largo.

"Adiós, después continuamos" Terminó Andy riéndose.

Momentos después Andy en compañía de sus amigos estaban decidiendo que jugar.

"Ya sé" Propuso Edvin "Juguemos una guerra de bolas de nieve"

"Pero estamos en Abril, no ha nevado aun" Respondió Ken

"A menos que…" Agregó otro niño.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos me están viendo a mí?" Preguntó Andy haciéndose el inocente.

"Porque tú puedes hacer nieve suficiente para que nos divirtamos"

"Hum… no lo sé, mamá no quiere que use mis poderes cuando ella no está cerca"

"Pero ella no tiene por qué enterarse, ninguno le contaría, ¿Verdad muchachos?" Insistió Ken.

El resto de los niños juró guardar silencio.

"Podríamos irnos al otro lado de la colina, ahí nadie nos verá" Agregó otro niño.

"En serio, se supone que no debo…"

"Está bien, creímos que éramos amigos" Dijo Edvin usando el viejo truco del amigo traicionado.

"Supongo que un poco no hará mal a nadie"

"¡Sí!" Exclamaron a coro los demás niños.

"Hagamos dos equipos" Sugirió Ken mientras Andy creaba dos fuertes de nieve y hielo y una gran munición de bolas de nieve listas para ser usadas.

Más tarde las bolas de nieve llovían por doquier durante la gran guerra de nieve, Andy creaba bolas de nieve en sus manos y las arrojaba a los demás niños mientras todos reían y se divertían.

"Tengo una idea" Sugirió Andy "Juguemos al entrenamiento militar"

"Si, es buena idea" Opinó Ken.

"Yo seré el Rey y ustedes los valientes soldados" Agregó Andy mientras rodaba una gran bola de nieve. "Necesitamos un Capitán, ayúdenme"

Los niños ayudaron a Andy y crearon un muñeco de nieve, pero este a diferencia de Olaf, era un poco más grande y fuerte, y tenía aspecto de ser estricto y disciplinado, llevaba numerosas insignias de hielo de sus muchas batallas, además de una espada de hielo.

"¡Tarán!" Exclamó Andy "Soldados, les presento al Capitán Escarcha, saluden"

"Señor, si Señor" Respondieron los demás niños saludando y adoptando expresiones más serias.

"El Rey Anders me ha dicho que ustedes quieren defender el Reino" Dijo Andy fingiendo una voz ronca. "Soy el Capitán Escarcha y estaré a cargo de su entrenamiento y veré que tienen para ofrecer, que comience el entrenamiento, primero carrera de obstáculos"

Y diciendo esto, aparecieron obstáculos de nieve, los demás niños corrían esquivándolos, mientras el Capitán observaba su desempeño, el entrenamiento se volvía más difícil, pues los obstáculos eran cada vez más altos. Al terminar de correr por la pista los niños estaban agotados, pero felices con este nuevo juego, y después de unas horas de diversión, todos se despiden para volver a sus casas.

"Wow, fue muy divertido" Dijo Edvin.

"Andy que gran juego" Agregó otro niño.

"Tus poderes son geniales" Aseguró otro más.

"Gracias, ojalá todos pensaran igual" Respondió Andy tímidamente.

"¿Puedes darle vida al Capitán Escarcha?" Sugirió Ken.

"No, no puedo, no sé cómo, mamá no me ha enseñado todavía"

"¿Qué pasará con la nieve?" Preguntó Edvin.

"Para mañana estará derretida y nadie lo notará" Contestó el heredero.

Cada niño corrió de regreso a su casa.

"Que divertido" Piensa Andy mientras avanza por los jardines "No sé porque mamá tenía tanto miedo de que usara mis poderes cuando no está ella, fue muy divertido y nadie salió lastimado, no puedo esperar para jugar de nuevo" Nadie descubrió el juego de Andy por lo que el niño lo repitió a escondidas en más de una ocasión.

Unas semanas después, Kristoff vuelve a su trabajo de repartidor de hielo, dura muchos días fuera de casa y extraña mucho a su familia. Pero acabando la colecta del hielo en la montaña vuelve a casa y de camino llega a la tienda de Oaken por unas zanahorias.

"Yuju, ofertas en libros infantiles, aproveche ahora y llévese el suyo"

"No gracias, solo quiero unas zanahorias"

"Apuesto a que a las princesitas les encantaría que su papi les leyera un bonito cuento"

Con estas palabras el rubio se pone a pensar que constantemente está lejos de sus hijas y cuando esta con ellas no conviven demasiado, un momento con ellas como este sería bueno para los tres.

"De acuerdo, les echaré un vistazo"

Se acerca a la estantería donde están los coloridos libros y uno llama su atención: "_Los gatitos dormilones_", ojea sus páginas y le parece simpático, ideal para sus niñas que aman a los gatos.

"Me llevaré este y unas zanahorias"

"Muy buena elección, ese es el tomo que todos los papás se están llevando para sus hijas"

Luego de esa parada técnica continúa su camino por el bosque y al caer la noche está de vuelta en el castillo. Las niñas que lo vieron desde la ventana corren a recibirlo.

"¡Papi!" gritan las dos corriendo a su encuentro

"Mis amores, ya las extrañaba mucho" las recibe con un abrazo y luego las carga a las dos, monta a Elli en Sven, mientras la pequeña Kristal le quita su gorro y se lo pone

"Y nosotras a ti" contesta Elli mientras le da un abrazo

"¿Cómo se portaron con su mamá?"

"Muy bien, somos unas niñas buenas" contesta la mayor de sus hijas

"Elli no es buena, no me deja jugar con su muñeca nueva" dice lloriqueando la chiquita

"Porque es mía y no tuya"

"No Ellinor, está muy mal que te portes así con tu hermanita, deben compartir los juguetes porque son de las dos"

"Pero antes no tenía que compartir mis juguetes con nadie, solo desde que llego Kristy"

"Porque antes no tenías una hermana, pero ahora que la tienes debes compartir con ella siempre"

"Está bien, ya voy a ser más buena con ella" dice la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermanita menor

"Ay Elli, ji ji ji, ya me llenaste de babas"

"Pero babas con mucho amor" comienza a hacerle cosquillas

"Muy bien, me alegra que sean tan amiguitas como siempre, ahora voy con mami para saludarla"

Las niñas se quedan jugando con el reno y mientras el repartidor de hielo entra al castillo y se encuentra a su esposa caminando por un pasillo.

"¿Cómo ha estado la mujer más hermosa del castillo?"

"Oh, muy bien Kristoff, gracias por preguntar" contesta sonrojada la muñequita de nieve

Ambos esposos voltean a verla y luego se ríen de sus ocurrencias.

"Bueno y ¿Cómo está la humana más hermosa del castillo?" pregunta el rubio

"Ah eso no se vale" se cruza de brazos indignada de broma la muñequita

"Muy bien amor" contesta la princesa dándole un beso en los labios y ambos se retiran caminando hacia su cuarto

"Ya las extrañaba mucho"

"Y nosotras a ti, pero desafortunadamente yo tengo que salir de viaje mañana"

"¿Y a dónde vas?"

"A Maldonia, tengo que ver unos asuntos con la familia real"

"Pues que vaya Elsa"

"Ella siempre está muy ocupada con su trabajo, quiero ser buena hermana con ella y hacer este viaje en su lugar, espero que puedas entenderlo"

"Bueno, está bien, yo cuidaré muy bien a las niñas, de hecho tengo planeadas unas actividades muy divertidas con ellas para mi tiempo lejos de la montaña"

"Suena muy bien, solo espero que no se metan en problemas"

"Hablas como si los problemas me persiguieran, vete tranquila, te garantizo que aquí todo estará muy bien"


	46. Chapter 46

**HOLA A TODOS, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ALGUNAS VECES SE ME HACE MUY TARDE PARA SUBIR EL CAPÍTULO, PUES NO ALCANZO A TERMINARLO EN EL TRABAJO Y EN LA ESCUELA NO EN TODAS LAS CLASES TENGO UNA COMPU A MI DISPOSISIÓN, NO SE DESESPEREN YA QUE A PESAR DE EN OCASIONES ESTAR MUY OCUPADA MI META ES SIEMPRE CUMPLIR CON EL CAPÍTULO DIARIO.**

"Suena muy bien, solo espero que no se metan en problemas"

"Hablas como si los problemas me persiguieran, vete tranquila, te garantizo que aquí todo estará muy bien"

"Bueno, por lo menos me tranquiliza saber que mi hermana estará aquí para vigilarte y si es necesario, sacarte de los problemas en los que te puedas meter"

"No será necesario que haga ninguna de las dos cosas, ya verás, me portaré bien y cuidaré mucho a las niñas"

"Eso espero"

A la mañana siguiente la princesa Anna se prepara para abordar su barco.

"Que tengas buen viaje Anna" le dice la reina dándole un abrazo "me saludas mucho sus majestades y a los príncipes Naveen y Tiana y el pequeño Ralphie (hermano menor de Naveen)"

"Lo haré con mucho gusto"

"Y a ver si te traes un poco del delicioso gumbo que prepara la princesa" dice Andy relamiéndose y frotando su estómago

"Claro, yo le digo que te mande"

"Te cuidas mucho Anna y por favor no te metas en problemas" le dice su hermana

"Descuida, estará todo bien, la vieja Anna que causaba miles de líos quedo en el pasado, ahora lo que tienes frente a ti es a la nueva, totalmente responsable y súper lista Anna"

"Pues a la totalmente responsable y súper lista Anna la está dejando su barco" le contesta su hermana señalando detrás de ella

"Je je, tía se te va el barco" dice Andy muerto de risa

"¡Oigan espérenme!" dice Anna corriendo unto al barco

"Oh lo siento mucho alteza, creímos que ya se encontraba a bordo" dice un marinero tomándola del brazo y subiéndola al barco

"Ya no importa, fue mi culpa, yo me entretuve mucho despidiéndome"

El barco se aleja y todos desde el muelle le dicen adiós, hasta que se pierde en el horizonte.

"Papi ¿te quedarás con nosotras todo el día?" Pregunta Elli

"Bueno, primero debo repartir el hielo"

"Queremos ir contigo" añade Kristal

"Muy bien, claro que pueden acompañarme, no le veo nada de malo el que lo hagan"

El repartidor de hielo sube a las niñas en el trineo y él se sube también, toma las riendas de su reno y comienza su largo camino.

"¿Puedo manejar yo?" pregunta la mayor de sus hijas

"Y luego yo" dice ahora la menor

"Está bien, toma las riendas, pero no las jales muy re…"

Pero antes de que pueda terminar Elli jala fuertemente las riendas y hace que Sven se acelere y que su padre salga volando a la parte de atrás del trineo.

"¡Si, más rápido!" grita Krystal muy feliz mientras levanta los brazos

Las personas que transitaban las calles apenas si alcanzan a quitarse del paso del trineo que corre a toda velocidad.

"Muy bien, ya fue suficiente" dice Kristoff volviendo al lugar del chofer y recuperando las riendas "está bien que nos gusta la velocidad, pero esto fue demasiado"

"¡Papi! ¡Cuidado al frente!" grita Elli

El repartidor de hielo alcanza a jalar las riendas y entonces Sven se detiene y ellos quedan en precario equilibrio a punto de caer al mar.

"Uf, eso estuvo cerca"

"¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!" dice Krystal saltando

Con lo cual hace más peso del lado del trineo que flota sobre el mar, entonces el equilibrio se descompensa y todos se caen al agua con todo y reno.

Kristoff es el primero en salir y de inmediato saca a sus niñas del agua y las sube en el trineo que está flotando y junto a su leal reno nadan de regreso a la costa.

"Oh cielos, maestro repartidor de hielo, ¿no está un poco grande para estas cosas?" dice uno de los curiosos que se acercaron

"¿De qué habla? Todo fue un accidente, no alcanzamos a dar vuelta y caímos por un pequeño acantilado"

"Es que nos gusta la velocidad" añade la pequeña Krystal

"¿Con que corriendo como loco? Pero si llevaba a las niñas con usted ¿Qué acaso no puede comportarse nunca?" dice indignada una mujer mientras envuelve con unas toallas a las princesitas

"Les repito que fue un accidente"

"De esto se va a enterar la reina" dice otro ciudadano

Las personas se van al castillo y se llevan a las niñas, mientras él se queda en la costa, escurriendo agua a un lado de su trineo ya sin hielo.

Luego de secarse Kristoff se dirige a la oficina de su cuñada, dónde ya están las niñas secas, cambiadas y peinadas.

"kristoff me informan los ciudadanos que tu método de criar niños no es muy bueno, ¿puedes decirme por qué te pareció buena idea correr a esa velocidad? Obviamente fue una terrible equivocación" pregunta la reina

"La única equivocación que cometí el día de hoy, fue darles el control del trineo a estos pequeños demonios, fueron ellas quienes aceleraron"

"Es que nos gusta la velocidad" contestan las niñas inclinando la cabeza arrepentidas

"Me alegra que la culpa no fuera tuya, pero aun así pienso que deberías analizar la situación antes de tomar decisiones. Esta aventura pudo terminar de una manera mucho peor, por un simple error"

"Lo siento mucho papi, es que no pensé" dice Elli juntando sus manitas suplicante "¿podrás perdonarme?"

"Claro que sí muñequita" contesta cargando a su hija "debí de haberte explicado antes de entregarte las riendas"

"Yo siento haber dicho que más rápido" dice Krystal poniendo sus manos igual que su hermana

"Olvidemos eso, mejor vamos a jugar un poco"

"¿No vamos a repartir el hielo?" pregunta la mayor de las niñas

"No, el hielo se hundió y de seguro ahorita ya forma parte del mar, pero eso no nos va a poner tristes ¿verdad?"

"No" contestan las dos muy sonrientes

"Mejor jugamos a la hora del té" dice la más pequeña

"Suena muy bien, adelántense que yo ahorita las alcanzo"

Las niñas salen corriendo muy felices.

"Oye Elsa, si no es mucha molestia, ¿podríamos fingir como que esto no pasó nunca? No quiero que tu hermana se vaya a enterar, le prometí que todo iba a estar bien"

"Claro, no hay ningún problema"

"Lo único que lamento de todo esto es que voy a quedarles mal a mis clientes, ellos en serio necesitan ese hielo"

"Pues no los hagas esperar" dice a reina creando unos bloques de hielo

"Muchas gracias Elsa"

"Descuida, yo te cubro con las niñas"

El repartidor de hielo ayudado por los muñecos de nieve sube las barras de hielo a su trineo ya seco y se va a repartirlo con sus clientes.

Esa tarde la reina juega con sus sobrinas y su hijo, creo una nevada dentro del castillo, también apareció toboganes de hielo y un lindo carrusel.

"Es un carrusel mágico" dice muy feliz Krystal mientras va dando vueltas

"Se me ocurre una idea" dice Andy "¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

"Muy buena idea" contesta Elli saltando en la nieve

Los niños comienzan a armar el muñeco y el pequeño heredero le da los toque finales, creando nuevamente al capitán escarcha.

"Muy bien reclutas" dice haciendo la voz ronca "Vamos a ver de qué madera están hechos"

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Andy?" pregunta confundida la reina

"Es un capitán del ejército y va a entrenar a mis primas para que sean soldados"

"Pero las niñas no van a la guerra"

"¿Ah no?"

"No, solo los hombres van y empiezan a entrenarse cuando ya están grandes"

"Lástima, yo quería ponerlas a saltar y dispararles rayos congelantes para que los esquiven y divertirnos mucho"

"Andy, disparar esa clase de rayos no tiene nada de divertido, prométeme que jamás vas a dispararle un rayo así a nadie"

"Está bien, yo Anders prometo solemnemente que jamás voy a congelar a nadie con uno de mis rayos"

"Ese es mi niño. Ahora ¿Quién quiere un vestido mágico?"

Cierto día, Andy y su mamá disfrutan de unos momentos juntos con un buen partido de ajedrez de hielo, que se juega exactamente igual que el ajedrez normal, sólo que tanto el tablero como las piezas está hechas de fino hielo.

El niño ha demostrado ser un hábil jugador, aunque todavía tarda mucho pensando antes de mover, han pasado unos minutos, hasta que por fin, movió su alfil.

"Jaque"

La reina analizó la jugada del niño, e interpuso un peón, el cual evitaba que el Rey fuera capturado y además quedaba protegido por el Rey.

"Oh no es justo" Se quejó el niño mientras movía otra pieza. "Era una gran jugada"

"Y Jaque mate" Dijo la reina derrotando al fin a su hijo.

"Supongo que es lo justo, ¿Jugamos otro? Quiero la revancha" Sugirió el niño.

"¿No te parece que ya jugamos bastante? Fueron 5 partidos y yo gané 3, así que soy la ganadora"

"Bien, pero algún día seré yo quien gane" Respondió el niño sonriendo.

Más tarde, ambos caminaban por los pasillos mientras platicaban.

"Durante el juego de ajedrez hubo una lección importante Andy ¿La percibiste?"

"Hum" Dijo el niño rascándose la cabeza mientras pensaba "Que no siempre se gana y que si pierdes no te debes enojar"

"Bueno, esa es una, pero hubo otra ¿Puedes decirme cuál?"

"Creo que no lo noté"

"Hubo un momento cuando tú me diste jaque y yo interpuse al peón ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí"

"Pues así es también en la vida real, la vida del Rey puede estar en las manos del más humilde de sus súbditos"

"Creo que no había pensado en eso"

"Por eso te lo digo, para que lo tengas en cuenta"

"Gracias por el consejo, lo haré. Mamá, estaba pensando, sé que Arendelle es nuestro reino, pero me estaba preguntando ¿Qué tan grande es Arendelle? Quiero decir ¿De dónde a dónde abarca?"

"Ven conmigo y lo verás"

Más tarde ambos estaban en la parte más alta del palacio, donde tenían una estupenda vista de la ciudad.

"Mira Andy, Arendelle abarca desde la costa, toda la aldea, continuando por las montañas"

"Creo que es muy grande"

"Así es, escucha Andy, el tiempo de un soberano asciende y desciende como el sol, algún día Andy, el sol se pondrá en mi reinado y saldrá contigo siendo el nuevo rey"

"¿Y todo esto será mío?"

"Todo hijo"

"Genial, ya quiero ser Rey para hacer lo que yo quiera"

"Ser rey es mucho más que solo hacer lo que quieres"

"¿Hay más?"

"Todo lo que ves coexiste en un delicado equilibrio, como rey tendrás que entender eso y respetar a todos y cada uno de los habitantes del reino"

"¿Incluso a los que no me agradan?"

"Incluso a ellos"

"Me gustaría más poder echarlos a patadas"

"Si, yo también a veces quisiera hacer eso y deshacerme de todos aquellos que me desagradan, pero el deber de un Rey es proteger a todos sus súbditos y no sólo a aquellos que le agradan"

Andy y su madre pasaron el resto del día paseando por la ciudad y mostrándole a Andy lo que algún día sería su reino.

Durante la ausencia de Anna, Kristoff convivía con sus niñas, Andy sólo observaba y comenzó a preguntarse otra vez sobre su papá ¿Por qué su papá no estaba ahí con él jugando? ¿Acaso no lo amaba? Se supone que los papás aman a sus hijos y a las mamás de sus hijos. ¿Entonces por qué el suyo nunca estaba con ellos? ¿Por qué nunca los visitaba? ¿Es que acaso no quería verlo? ¿No se preocupaba por él? ¿Sería cierto lo que los bravucones habían asegurado? ¿Sería posible que su papá no quisiera verlos ni a él ni a su mamá por que no eran normales? ¿Esa sería la razón por la que se fue y nunca volvía para ver cómo estaba y verlo crecer?

Andy no quería creer en las palabras de los bravucones, por lo que con ojos llorosos empezó a pensar otras razones para justificar la ausencia de su papá.

"Tal vez" Dijo Andy a su reno mientras le daba zanahorias en el establo "Tal vez papá quiere verme pero no puede venir, tal vez está muy ocupado cazando dragones y acabando con los tipos malos, seguramente les está dando su merecido jejeje. Pero ¿Qué tal si los malos le hicieron algo y por eso no puede venir? Frans ¿Qué tal si está herido? ¿O lo hicieron prisionero? ¿Y si está sufriendo? Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo Frans"

"¿Tenemos?" Preguntó Andy haciendo la voz de Frans.

"Así es, tú vendrás conmigo" Respondió el niño mientras ensillaba al reno y amarraba a una rama una zanahoria que colgaba de un hilo para usarla como señuelo y hacer avanzar al animalito.

"A tu mamá no le gustará que vayas solo"

"Lo sé, pero ella ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones siendo reina, además ya soy un niño grande Frans, tengo siete ¿Lo olvidas?"

"¿Cómo puedo olvidarlo si me lo estás diciendo todo el tiempo?"

"Entonces vamos, debemos ser muy cautelosos" Dijo el niño mientras tomaba las riendas del reno hacía que lo siguiera.

"¿Cómo harás para encontrarlo? Ni siquiera lo conoces" Respondió el renito.

"No te preocupes por eso, él me reconocerá a mí y se alegrará de verme" Contestó el niño mientras salían del establo.

Pero sin que Andy lo notara, su tío estaba en la parte de atrás del establo y había escuchado sus intenciones de aventurarse solo sin rumbo fijo, por lo que decidió informar a la reina antes de que el niño se alejara demasiado.

Kristoff tocó a la puerta y entró en la oficina de su cuñada.

"Oh Kristoff, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"No por mí, sino por Andy"

"¿Qué sucede con él?"

"Va a irse a buscar a su papá"

"¿Qué?"

"Como lo oyes, él piensa que su papá no está con él porque está luchando con tipos malos y dragones y ahora se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que está en peligro y tiene que salvarlo"

Al oír esto la reina se puso de pie y acompañada de su cuñado avanzó por los pasillos.

"Pero Andy ni siquiera sabe quién es o donde está ¿Cómo se supone que va a buscarlo?"

"Ni idea"

Mientras Andy, escondido en las sombras espera el cambio de guardia para poder salir sin ser visto. Al fin los guardias se retiran, sólo tiene un par de minutos antes de que los nuevos guardias lleguen al relevo.

"Ahora Frans, a la carga" Y entonces el renito corre con el niño en su lomo, están a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando una pequeña barrera de hielo se interpone en su camino. Por lo que Andy tira de las riendas del reno haciéndolo frenar abruptamente.

"¿Pero qué…?" preguntó el niño desconcertado, cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse.

"¡Anders!"

"¿Mamá?"

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? Sabes que tienes prohibido salir sin avisar"

"Es que yo… yo sólo…" Tartamudeó el niño bajando del reno.

"Tu tío ya me contó, piensas ir a buscar a tu papá ¿no es así?" Dijo la rubia colocando su mano en el hombro del niño.

Al niño se le hizo un poco extraño que su tío se hubiera enterado de sus planes.

"Sí" Respondió Andy "como verás es una misión importante, no hay tiempo que perder ¿Vendrás con nosotros?" Preguntó el joven príncipe mientras se disponía a continuar su camino.

"Andy espera ninguna misión importante se realizará ni nadie irá a ningún lado" Contestó la reina sujetando al niño por el brazo.

"¿Nadie qué?"

"Andy escúchame" Continuó la reina frotando sus manos nerviosamente sin estar segura del todo de lo que iba a decir.

"¿No te importa que papá esté en peligro?" Preguntó el niño enojado "Podrían hacerle algo malo"

"Andy…"

"¿No te preocupa eso? Podría estar sufriendo, podría estar herido..."

"Andy ya basta, no me hagas sentir mal por favor…."

"O peor ¿Qué tal si los malos quieren matarlo? ¿Es que no los amas?"

"Andy ya basta"

El niño sólo la miró perplejo de que se molestara tanto cuando él sólo quería llevar a cabo una valiente misión de rescate.

"Hijo" Continuó la reina tomando aire "escucha, tu papá no está en peligro ni nada por el estilo"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque soy la reina ¿Recuerdas? Y estoy al tanto de estas cosas"

"Si no está en peligro entonces ¿Por qué no viene? ¿No me quiere?" Preguntó Andy con ojos llorosos que hacían sufrir a su madre.

"Andy, tu papá, él te quiere mucho"

"Entonces ¿Por qué nunca lo veo?"

"Eso es algo muy complicado de explicar, aun eres muy joven"

"Ya tengo siete años, ya soy grande"

"Debes esperar más todavía"

"¿Estás segura de que no está en peligro?"

"Muy segura"

"¿Y dónde está?"

"Todo te lo explicaré a su debido tiempo"

"¿Cuándo tenga ocho?"

"No, tienes que esperar más para que te explique la verdad sobre tu papá"

"No es justo" Se quejó el niño. "Pero ¿Me prometes que si me quiere?"

"Te lo prometo"

"¿Y prometes que si me contarás cuando crezca?"

"Te lo prometo también, pero créeme, cuando te explique desearás que te hubiera hecho esperar más"

A Andy le pareció un tanto extraña esta respuesta, pero calmado por las palabras de su mamá quien le aseguraba que su papá estaba bien.

"Ahora tú prométeme que nunca volverás a hacerme algo así como huir de casa"

"No iba a huir, iba en una misión de rescate"

"Bueno, prométeme que no volverás a irte solo y sin avisar"

"Lo prometo"

"Así me gusta, ahora ve a jugar"

El niño obedeció y su madre se quedó muy pensativa, ya que como le prometió a Andy, algún día tendría que contarle y explicarle quien era su padre y que tipo de relación tuvieron, y no sabía cómo manejaría Andy el hecho de que no hubo ningún romance entre ellos y saber que era un hijo no deseado, además de contarle lo que Hans le había hecho.

**GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC, POR AHÍ DEBEN HABER RECONOCIDO UNOS TROZOS DE ALGUNOS DIÁLOGOS DEL REY LEÓN, LOS CUALES ACLARO QUE NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE WALT DISNEY COMPANY.**


	47. Chapter 47

Pasados unos días de la fallida aventura de Andy el maestro repartidor de hielo alimenta a su reno en el establo, cuando cerca de donde guarda su trineo encuentra la bolsa que se llevó a la montaña y de ella sobresale el simpático cuento que compro en el desván de Oaken.

"Oh cierto" piensa "se me había olvidado el cuento. Se los leeré a las niñas esta noche, sé que les encantara"

Al ponerse la luna las niñas ya con su pijama puesta y sus dientes lavaditos son acostadas por Gerda y esperan a que su papá venga a darles su beso de buenas noches.

"Niñas, tengo algo para ustedes" dice mostrándoles el libro

"Súper, papi nos leerá un cuento" dice Krystal aplaudiendo

"Se llama _Los Gatitos Dormilones_" dice su papá abriendo el libro

"¿Qué son esas cosas de ahí?" pregunta curiosa Elli

"No lo sé" contesta su padre

Cierra el libro y en una esquina de la portada lee que es un libro con mini marionetas para los dedos.

"Son marionetas" dice metiendo sus dedos en los títeres de gatitos "miau" mueve los dedos

"Oh papi, los gatitos se movieron y maullaron ¿los viste?" dice sorprendida su hija más pequeña

"Si hija, es que están felices de verte"

"¿Y qué es eso que traen?" pregunta Elli al ver un mini cepillito

"Pues ¿Qué tal si lo leemos ya para averiguarlo?"

"Si" contestan muy emocionadas las dos niñas

_Los dos Gatitos amaban jugar  
Se divertían en el sol sin parar  
Luego su madre salió a decir  
"Los Gatitos ya se deben dormir"  
Los dos Gatitos se comenzaron a quejar  
"Mamiii aún es hora de jugar"  
La madre los vio y dijo al mauyar  
"Bien, pero al menos su pelo deben cepillar"_

"Cepilla a los gatitos papi" le dice Elli

Kristoff obedece y pasa el cepillo de juguete por los títeres como si los peinara.

"Que guapos quedaron" dice riendo la pequeña Krystal

_Los dos Gatitos luego de cepillados dijeron  
"no podemos dormir seguimos acelerados"  
Mamá les respondió amable a sus pequeños  
"Bien pero entonces tomen su leche entera"_

"Ahí tienen su tazón lleno de leche, que se la tomen toda" dice la mayor de las niñas

Su papá mueve los dedos para que los gatitos se froten sobre el dibujo.

"Ji ji, que gatitos tan tragones" dice la más chiquita luego de un largo bostezo

_Los dos Gatitos después de cenar  
Frotaron sus ojos antes de bostezar  
seguimos sin dormir después de todo intentar  
entonces su madre empezó a cantar  
Descansen Gatitos comiencen a soñar  
Duerman hasta que vean el día llegar  
Aunque al dormir no esté en la habitación  
Su mami los quiere con todo el corazón._

Ambas niñas bostezan y se quedan bien dormidas.

"Buenas noches mis amores" les dice su papá dándoles un beso en la frente "Duerman hasta que vean el día llegar_, _papi también las quiere con todo el corazón"

A la mañana siguiente las niñas y su papá jugaban a la fiesta del té.

"Clank" dice Kristoff al chocar su taza con las de sus hijas

"Ji ji ji, hazle otra vez papi" dice Krystal aplaudiendo

"Clanck, que riquísimo té"

"Y los pastelitos también están muy ricos" dice Elli comiendo dos pasteles al mismo tiempo

Y entonces comenzó a ahogarse con los panecitos, su papá de inmediato la levanto de un pie y la golpeo en la espalda y con eso el bocado con el que se ahogaba salió volando de su boca.

"Cof cof, Ay, sentí muy feo" comienza a llorar la niña "papi, no podía respirar"

"Y yo me asuste mucho" se une al lloriqueo la más pequeña

Su papá las abraza para consolarlas y calmarlas y luego toma a su hija mayor de los hombros para hablar con ella seriamente.

"Hija, así no comen las princesas, de hecho, así no come la gente, si te vuelves a llenar la boca con mucha comida puede repetirse lo que ahorita te pasó y podría quedársete atorada la comida para siempre"

"Ya voy a portarme bien" contesta la niña mientras su papá le limpia las lagrimas y los moquitos con un pañuelo "de ahora en adelante comeré poquito"

"Y yo también papi" añade la otra

"Bueno, olvidemos este incidente, pero sin olvidar la lección y terminemos nuestro delicioso banquete"

Continúan con su fiesta del té, pero ahora por el susto, las dos niñas cortan pequeños pedazos de los panecitos y luego de masticarlos mucho, finalmente se los tragan.

Acabando de jugar Kristoff planea una visita a su familia de trolls, alista el trineo y con sus hijas viaja al bosque.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunta Elli

"¿Acaso a sacar zarigüeyas de sus madrigueras?" pregunta Krystal

"No, esta vez no. Vamos a ir a visitar a sus abuelitos Bulda y Cliff"

"Genial, yo quiero que me enseñen cómo le hacen para disfrazarse de piedras, ji ji, eso seria muy útil para cuando quiero faltar a las lecciones" dice Elli entre risas

"Y yo quiero que me den un cristal de fuego nuevo, el que me dieron la otra vez ya se esta apagando y por las noches nuestro cuarto esta muy oscuro y me da miedo" dice Krystal mordiéndose las uñas de miedo

"Estoy seguro de que si te darán otro, a ver sí con eso ya no te vas a meter en la cama en medio de mí y de tú mamá"

"Es que me da miedo, en la oscuridad hay monstruos" contesta la niña mientras se le abraza

"No Krysti, los monstruos no existen, son solo cuentos como el de los gatitos" le explica su papá

"Pero los gatitos si existen"

"Si, pero no todo lo que viene en los cuentos es real, los monstruos son solo inventos de la gente"

Luego de avanzar por largo rato, por fin llegan al valle de los Trolls.

"Hola familia, venimos a visitarlos"

Las piedras ruedan hacia ellos y se transforman en los Trolls.

"Kristoff y las niñas están aquí" dice la Troll mamá de Kristoff

Los Trolls levantan a las niñas y las pasan hasta que las dejan en medio de todos.

"Miren lindas, les hice unos hermosos collares que combinan con sus ojos"

"Están muy bonitos" dice Kryistal el suyo

"Gracias abuelita" dice Elli tomando el otro

"Solo lo mejor para mis mejores nietas"

"Pero, no tienes más nietas" dice Elli extrañada

"¿Y qué tiene que ver eso? Para mí ustedes son las mejores nietas del mundo" les dice su abuelita troll mientras las abraza fuertemente

"¿Por qué no vino tu esposa?" le pregunta Cliff a su hijo

"Salió de viaje y me dejo a cargo de las niñas"

"¿A ti?" pregunta otro troll "espero que hayas hecho un buen trabajo, o si no cuando regrese te va a mandar a dormir al sofá"

"Pues, no exactamente, pero ella no tiene por qué enterarse"

Mientras tanto Bulda le entrega a su nieta menor un cristal de fuego para que ya no tenga miedo en la noche.

"Oigan ¿Por qué no jugamos a la guerra de lodo?" pregunta uno de los pequeños trolls

"Buena idea" contestan los demás a coro

Y comienzan una guerra con bolas de lodo, también Kristoff y sus hijas participan en el juego y como si no hubieran quedado ya suficientemente lodosos, los niños trolls los empujan al gran charco de lodo.

"Que divertido" dice Elli completamente bañada de lodo

"Otra vez, otra vez" contesta su hermanita aplaudiendo

"¿Quieres más? Pues toma entonces" la niña le salta encima a su hermana y las dos ruedan por el lodo arruinando sus vestidos por completo

"Bueno, esto fue súper divertido" dice Kristoff sacando a sus hijas del lodo y sacudiéndolas lo mejor que pudo "pero ya debemos volver a casa, es hora de comer"

"Quédense a comer aquí, tendremos piedras volcánicas acompañadas de sopa de cuarzos" les dice Bulda

"Aunque suene delicioso, en casa ya nos esperan"

"Para ustedes habrá pescado asado" le dice su papá

"¿Tienen pescado?"

"No, pero lo conseguiré en un momento" dice Cliff armando rápidamente una red para atrapar mariposas

"¿Seguro de que pescaras algo con eso?"

"Mira y aprende niño presumido"

"Ustedes vengan conmigo" les dice su abuelita a las niñas "les daré un baño y les pondré ropa nueva"

Mientras las niñas son atendidas por su madre adoptiva, el repartidor de hielo lava los vestidos en un arroyo lo mejor que puede, pero cuando termina no hay mucha diferencia, quedaron arruinados los dos.

"Oh no, Anna va a matarme por esto" piensa mientras observa los dos vestiditos totalmente manchados "pero, ella no tiene por qué saberlo, fiu"

Pasado un rato las niñas, vestidas con una ropa similar a las que les pusieron a sus padres cuando los vistieron para la boda troll, regresan en compañía de su abuela.

"Pero si se ven hermosísimas las dos" Exclama Kristoff.

"Si ¿verdad? Nada que un poco de ramas y musgo no puedan arreglar" contesta Bulda

"Quizás en casa no noten la diferencia" dice optimista, pero nervioso el repartidor de hielo

"Ya volví" dice Cliff mientras se viene acercando con algo multicolor en su red "No me pude acercar mucho al arroyo y en la orilla no había peces"

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que nos trajiste?" pregunta Kristoff algo indignado

"Mariposas" contesta el troll mostrando su red

"Agg, no gracias, todavía recuerdo su sabor"

"No le rezongues a tu padre, sabes que están llenas de proteínas" le dice la troll a su hijo jalándole la oreja

"Mejor volveremos ya al palacio, no quiero que Elsa se vaya a preocupar"

"Bueno, entendemos" le dice Bulda dándole un abrazo ahora

Luego de despedirse los tres regresan al castillo, donde hay un gran alboroto por el regreso de la princesa Anna.

"Oh, cielos" piensa Kristoff temiendo estar en problemas por la forma en que regresan las niñas

"Amor, ¿Cómo se portaron durante mi ausencia?" le pregunta su esposa luego de un largo beso

"Muy bien, no nos metimos en ningún problema"

"¿Estas totalmente seguro?"

"La verdad es que no quiero mentirte, si hubo alguno que otro problemita, las niñas y yo caímos al mar por un pequeño acantilado, Elli casi se ahoga con un pastel, sin mencionar que venimos de una guerra de lodo en la cual se les arruinaron sus vestidos. Creo que no soy el mejor papá después de todo, ni siquiera estoy cerca de serlo"

"¿Quieres saber lo que yo creo?"

"Creo que no"

"Pues te lo diré aun así" le da otro beso y luego continua "Para mí eres maravilloso, un gran padre que quiere mucho a sus hijas y les da valiosas lecciones, es verdad que todos cometemos errores, pero nadie es perfecto, así que está bien para mí, ¿o no tengo razón en que su papá es el mejor papá del mundo niñas?"

"¡Sí!" Exclaman a coro las niñas aplaudiendo, haciendo que su padre sonriera orgulloso.

Andy continuó con sus estudios para concluir su primer grado de primaria, vio temas como las estaciones, el paso del tiempo, dictado, sumas y restas con fracciones, así como la historia de su país, y también confirmó de dónde sacó su mamá su nombre, Anders fue el primer rey de Arendelle, por lo que se interesó mucho en la historia de este personaje y se propuso ser un rey tan bueno como él.

Otro día Andy se dirigía a la oficina de su mamá, la cual lo había llamado. El niño caminaba pensativo tratando de recordar sus últimas travesuras o algún motivo por el cual la reina quisiera hablar con él, un poco nervioso tocó la puerta.

"Adelante" Respondió su madre desde el otro lado. Andy entró entonces. "Oh Andy eres tú"

"Sí, soy yo ¿Querías decirme algo?" Preguntó el niño un tanto nervioso.

"Sí, estaba revisando la correspondencia del palacio y noté que llegó una carta para ti"

"¿Para mí?" Preguntó el niño tomando la carta en su mano y observándola "¡Es de Hans!" Exclamó el joven heredero saltando de gusto y sentándose para leer la carta con un poco de ayuda de su mamá, ya que aún le costaba leer algunas palabras.

"_Querido Andy:_

_¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien y que te hayas portado bien con tu mamá. Estoy seguro de que te esforzaste mucho en tus estudios este año y eso merece una recompensa, por lo que me sentiría muy honrado si tú y tu familia aceptan ser mis huéspedes por unos días durante tus vacaciones de verano. Espero con ansías la respuesta, la cual espero sea afirmativa porque ya quiero verte otra vez._

_Con cariño._

_Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur."_

"¡Wow! ¿Oíste eso mami? Hans nos invita a su casa durante las vacaciones"

"Sí lo oí Andy"

"¿Iremos? Di que sí, anda di que sí"

"Creo que tú y Hans se llevan muy bien ¿No es así?"

"Así es, él es mi amigo y nunca dejará de serlo"

"Espero que así sea"

"¿Por qué dices que esperas que así sea?"

"¿Qué? No, por nada, no me hagas caso, estaba un poco distraída"

"Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Iremos?"

"Hum, no lo sé Andy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí como reina"

"Incluso las reinas tienen derecho de descansar, además no hemos ido desde la boda de Hans"

"Creo que tienes razón, unos días fuera no nos caerían mal, supongo que los miembros del consejo pueden encargarse de todo"

"¡Sí! ¿Y cuándo saldremos?"

"En cuanto tú termines el primer grado"

"¿Y cuándo será eso?"

"Pues será…" Dijo la reina mientras revisaba un calendario "En tres semanas"

"Genial, ya falta poco"

"Pero debes esforzarte Andy, aprender mucho y sacar buenas notas"

"Lo haré, además llevo buenas notas ¿Lo olvidas? Tú misma me felicitaste"

"Y espero que así sigas"

"Sí, lo haré, ya verás, de hecho me voy para seguir con mis lecciones" Dijo el niño dirigiéndose a la puerta y tropezando con varios objetos antes de lograr cruzar la puerta "Adiosito mami"

"Adiosito hijo"

Motivado por ir de vacaciones con su gran amigo, Andy se dirigió al salón para continuar sus estudios.

"Muy bien joven Anders ¿Puede pasar al pizarrón a resolver la suma fracciones que acabo de escribir?"

"Si Señor"

_7/5 + 2/5=_

Después de pensar por un momento, Andy tomó el gis y resolvió la suma.

9/5

"Muy bien joven Anders, vamos progresando"

"¿De veras lo cree?"

"Así es"

"Si mi mamá pregunta dígale que estoy estudiando mucho"

"Claro que le diré" Respondió el maestro sonriendo "Pero ¿Por qué tanto interés en que le informe a su madre?"

"Porque si sacó buenas notas mamá me llevará a visitar a mi amigo Hans"

"Ah, entiendo, pues seguramente así será"

Andy resolvió correctamente más fracciones y problemas matemáticos.

"Muy bien joven Anders, pasemos ahora a ciencias naturales, ¿Cómo se llaman los animales que ponen huevos?"

"Ovíparos"

"Bien, ¿Cómo se llaman los animales que comen carne?"

"Carnívoros"

"Muy bien, ahora ¿Puede decirme que animal es este?" Preguntó el tutor mostrando una lámina con una ilustración.

"No lo sé, no me parece conocido"

"Se llama alacrán y es un animal muy venenoso, su piquete puede matar a una persona en menos de 12 horas"

"Cielos, pero aquí en Arendelle no hay ¿O sí?"

"Sería muy raro ver uno aquí, más bien habitan en climas más cálidos. Veamos cómo anda en historia ¿Quién es la máxima autoridad del Estado en Arendelle?"

"Eso es fácil, la reina"

"Correcto ¿Cuál es el símbolo principal de Arendelle?"

"La flor crocus"

"Muy bien Alteza, realmente vamos progresando, pero suficiente repaso, vayamos a la clase de hoy"

Más tarde, Andy tomaba un descanso y fue interceptado por sus primas y su amiga.

"Andy, llegas justo a tiempo ¿Quieres jugar a la fiesta del té?" Preguntó Elli.

"No gracias, eso es juego de niñas, yo me voy a jugar con Ken y los demás, jugaremos cazadores de dragones"

"¿Podemos ir contigo?" Preguntó Kristy.

"Si quieren, pero deben pedirle permiso a su mamá"

Más tarde, los tres príncipes reales jugaban en el parque con los demás niños, ya que a las niñas no les molestaba tanto jugar juegos de hombres.

"Corran, es un dragón enorme y nos va a comer" Decían algunos de los niños.

"No se preocupen ciudadanos, yo Andy, el príncipe recolector de hielo los salvaré con la ayuda de mi fiel reno Frans y mis primas las princesas maravilla"

"Nosotros lo venceremos"

Y comienzan una batalla de juego contra el dragón imaginario.

"Come hielo" dijo Andy lanzando un rayo mágico al aire, el cual por poco y le da en la cabeza a su prima mayor.

"Hey" Se quejó Elli "te voy a acusar, sabes que tu mamá te tiene prohibido usar tus poderes cuando no está ella"

"Oh vamos Elli no seas aguafiestas, mis poderes son muy divertidos a la hora de jugar"

"Pero tu mamá se enojará, ella dice que podrías lastimar a alguien"

"Eso no es cierto" Dijo enojado el niño "Yo no te iba a lastimar, sólo estaba jugando, no te puedo lastimar si somos amigos"

"Aun así te acusaré Andy"

"Si tú me acusas yo le diré a tus papás que tú fuiste quien puso un insecto en la comida del duque el otro día"

La niña se asustó un poco ante esta amenaza de su primo.

"¿Ah sí? Y yo le diré que tú fuiste quien puso el sapo en la bolsa de Gerda"

Ahora Andy es el sobresaltado.

"Y yo le diré que tú te comiste todo el chocolate del pastel que iban a servir en el banquete la otra noche y tú sabes que se enojaron mucho esa vez" Agregó Andy con una sonrisa maligna.

"Está bien, no diré nada, pero tú tampoco digas nada"

"¿Prometido?" Extendiendo su meñique.

"Prometido, pero la próxima vez fíjate a donde disparas" Respondió la niña entrelazando su meñique con el de su primo.

"Ya te dije que no te iba a dar a ti, sino al dragón, yo tengo excelente puntería y nunca le dispararía a alguien con mis rayos"

El juego terminó sin incidentes y los niños volvieron al palacio y ninguno delató al otro. Por lo que cuando las 3 semanas pasaron y Andy salió de vacaciones, la reina ignorando que casi se repite el accidente que sucedió cuando ella y su hermana eran niñas, concedió su permiso a Andy y enviaron respuesta a Hans.

Elsa se encontraba en su oficina preparando todo para su ausencia, cuando entró Andy ya con la pijama puesta.

"¿Qué pasó mami? ¿No has hecho tu maleta todavía? Recuerda que nos vamos mañana"

"Ya hice mi maleta hijito, sólo estoy terminando unos reportes antes de irme a dormir"

"Yo te ayudo para que termines más rápido"

"De verdad lo aprecio Andy, pero ya es noche y tú deberías estar en la cama"

"Pero quiero ayudarte, sólo dime como y lo haré"

"Muy bien, te pasaré estos sobres con cera caliente y tú les pones mi sello que es este, debes presionar con fuerza y con cuidado de no quemarte"

"Así está bien" Preguntó Andy mientras repetía el procedimiento.

"Así está perfecto"

Andy ayudó a su mamá pero conforme avanzaban los minutos, no tardó en quedarse dormido sentado en la silla y con la cabeza poyada sobre el escritorio.

Momentos después la reina terminaba su trabajo y trató de despertar a su hijo, pero éste estaba ya profundamente dormido, por lo que tuvo que cargarlo.

"Uf, Andy ya estás muy pesado, dentro de poco ya no te podré cargar"

La reina colocó al niño sobre la cama y le dio su beso de buenas noches, y procedió a dormir también ella.

Al día siguiente todos se preparaban para el viaje, durante la ausencia de la reina y la princesa, Kai y los miembros del consejo, así como el Obispo se encargarían de regir el reino.

Mientras tomaba sus maletas, preparaba a su reno y abordaban el barco, Andy cantó una cancioncita en compañía de sus primas.

_Me voy, me voy, me voy  
de vacaciones  
ya tengo__preparado__  
mi bañador  
el cole se acabó  
que divertido  
es jugar a la pelota  
y tomar el sol._

_Monto en bicicleta  
nado como un pez  
leo muchos cuentos  
juego a la ajedrez._

_Monto en bicicleta  
nado como un pez  
leo muchos cuentos  
juego a la ajedrez._

_Me voy, me voy, me voy  
de vacaciones  
ya tengo preparado  
mi bañador  
el cole se acabó  
que divertido  
es jugar a la pelota  
y tomar el sol._

Una vez que abordaron el barco, Andy se paró en la barandilla de la proa y se asomó, vio algo que lo hizo sonreír y enseguida llamó a sus familiares.

"Hey, miren, vengan a ver esto"

"¿No es otra de tus bromas o sí?" Preguntó Elli cruzando los brazos.

"No ¿Cómo creen?"

Andy se dirigió de nuevo a la barandilla y todos se maravillaron con un grupo de delfines que los seguía.

"Mira papi ese como salta"

"Me gustaría tener un delfín mascota"

"¿Y dónde lo meterías hijo?"

"Tú podrías hacer una pecera gigante de hielo"

"Ay hijo, que cosas se te ocurren, los delfines no son para estar encerrados en peceras, ellos deben ser libres"

"Oh que lástima, pero igual me gusta verlos libres nadando, porque debe ser horrible estar encerrado ¿No crees mami?" Preguntó Andy ignorando por completo que su mamá estuvo encerrada por 13 años.

"Sí Andy, no tienes idea de lo horrible que es" Respondió la reina con cierta tristeza.

Después de un viaje sin contratiempos y de que Andy se sintiera muy mareado por el bamboleo del barco por fin llegaron a su destino.

"¡Hans!" Gritó Andy bajando por la rampa y corriendo hacia el muelle.

"¡Andy!" Respondió el pelirrojo abrazando al niño. "Que grande estás"

"Así es, crecí 5cms desde navidad"

"Yo creo que en el futuro serás de estatura alta"

"¿Cómo tú?"

"Es muy posible" La pequeña Helena se acercó "Helena ¿Te acuerdas de Andy?" La bebé sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Hola Helenita, yo también me acuerdo de ti, somos amigos, ¿Quieres ir a jugar conmigo?" La princesita asintió y Andy la tomó de la mano para ingresar al Castillo, donde ambos hermanitos paseaban por los salones, hasta que se toparon con la reina Astrid quien odiaba tenerlos de visita y se enfureció al ver que el niño jugaba con la bebé sin llevar puestos sus guantes.

"Pero ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo niño?" Gritó histérica la mujer

"Helenita me estaba mostrando el castillo" Respondió el niño a quien ya le habían advertido que era mejor evitar a esta mujer.

"No llevas puestos tus guantes, te hemos dicho que no puedes acercarte a la niña si no los usas"

"Ups perdón, creo que lo olvidé" Y diciendo esto el niño sacó de su bolsillo su par de guantes blancos. "Listo"

"Que no se vuelva a repetir, en tu casa puedes hacer lo que quieras pero aquí no estás en tu casa, tal vez tu mamá nunca te corrige y te permite usar tus poderes poniendo a los demás en peligro. Pero aquí mando yo y no tu mamá, por lo que espero que sea la primera y última vez que se te olvida ¿Quedó claro?"

"Si Señora" Respondió el niño sin poder ocultar su disgusto

Después de la bienvenida, todos pasaron el día en la playa soleada y posteriormente pasaron a la terraza para un glorioso festín.

En un descuido de los adultos, la pequeña Helena se divertía jugando en el césped, cuando levantó una roca y encontró un animalito y en seguida lo agarró, en ese momento Andy se acercó a ella y la niña le mostró su nueva adquisición.

"Mira Andy cangrejito"

"Eso no es un cangrejo ¡Es un alacrán!"

Y entonces el niño sin pensar en su propia seguridad dio un manotazo al bicho para que no le hiciera daño a la princesita, pero el ponzoñoso animal picó al niño, el cual comenzó a llorar y a gritar, al ver esto, todos los presentes se acercaron de inmediato para ver que sucedía.

**JEJEJE LOS VOY A DEJAR EN SUSPENSO, ¿QUÉ LE IRÁ A PASAR A ANDY? ¿LOGRARÁN SALVARLO A TIEMPO? **

**RESPECTO A LA PREGUNTA QUE MUCHOS SE HACEN, ELSA SI LE CONTARÁ A ANDY QUIEN ES SU PAPÁ, PERO COMO ELLA MISMA LO HA DICHO, TODO A SU TIEMPO.**

**LA CANCIÓN QUE CANTAN LOS NIÑOS NO ME PERTENECE A MI, ES DE UN AUTOR ANÓNIMO Y LO ENCONTRÉ EN INTERNET, EL CUENTO DE LOS GATITOS DORMILONES FUE EXTRAIDO DE LA PELÍCULA MI VILLANO FAVORITO Y PERTENECE A UNIVERSAL STUDIOS, Y TANTO LA CANCIÓN COMO EL CUENTO NO LOS UTILIZO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, SINO POR PURA DIVERSIÓN.**

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA, QUIERON ENVIAR SALUDOS A UNOS LECTORES QUE PUBLICAN UN REVIEW POR PRIMERA VEZ.**

**NORDIC GIRL**

**AERITHSEPHY**

**PAZHITAA714**

**BABS**


	48. Chapter 48

**HOLA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS, ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO DESEAR FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS A TODOS MIS COMPATRIOTAS MEXICANOS, YA QUE EL DIA DE HOY CELEBRAMOS 204 AÑOS DE INDEPENDENCIA. AHORA VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY:**

Después de la bienvenida, todos pasaron el día en la playa soleada y posteriormente pasaron a la terraza para un glorioso festín.

En un descuido de los adultos, la pequeña Helena se divertía jugando en el césped, cuando levantó una roca y encontró un animalito y en seguida lo agarró, en ese momento Andy se acercó a ella y la niña le mostró su nueva adquisición.

"Mira Andy cangrejito"

"Eso no es un cangrejo ¡Es un alacrán!"

Y entonces el niño sin pensar en su propia seguridad dio un manotazo al bicho para que no le hiciera daño a la princesita, pero el ponzoñoso animal picó al niño, el cual comenzó a llorar y a gritar, al ver esto, todos los presentes se acercaron de inmediato para ver que sucedía.

"¡Andy!" Gritó Elsa corriendo hacia su hijo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Hans arrodillándose junto al niño.

La bebé sólo lloraba asustada y señaló el alacrán.

"¡Un alacrán!" Exclamó Anna.

Al comprender lo sucedido Hans tomó al niño en sus brazos y le extrajo todo el veneno que pudo, mientras el alacrán fue congelado por Elsa.

"Iba a picar a Helenita" Explicó Andy en medio de su llanto.

"Andy, no, por favor no" Sollozó Elsa.

"Llamen al médico real" Ordenó Liv.

"Mami, no me quiero morir" Dijo Andy cerrando los ojos.

"No lo harás Andy, tú vas a estar bien, ya lo verás"

Colocaron a Andy en la cama, y éste no tardó en presentar un color muy pálido, así como cuerpo sudoroso y temblores.

Momentos después el médico real entró en la habitación y después de revisar al niño minuciosamente con cierta tristeza anunció su diagnóstico.

"Le tengo malas noticias Majestad, revise al niño y está muy mal, el veneno viajó rápido por su pequeño cuerpo y esta a punto de alcanzar su corazón"

"Pero si yo le saqué el veneno"

"Al parecer no fue todo, una simple gota que quedara dentro de su cuerpo sería suficiente para matarlo, lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Dijo la rubia llorando con más fuerza

"¿Por qué lo hiciste Andy? Debiste habernos avisado a nosotros antes de hacer algo tú solito" dice su tía tomándole su manita, más fría de lo normal

"¿Y dejar que ese animal picara a Helenita?" preguntó Andy hablando con dificultad, antes de quedar desmayado.

"Te estaremos siempre agradecidos por eso Andy" dice Liv tomándole su otra manita.

"¿Por qué yo tengo que sufrir siempre? ¿Acaso hice algo malo que por eso merezco esta clase de castigos?"

"Son cosas que pasan, tú eres una buena persona que no debería sufrir tanto, pero los accidentes suceden" dijo su hermana consolándola

Todos se entristecieron profundamente y después de un momento de largo silencio, Hans tuvo una idea, se puso de pie de improviso y acarició la cabecita del niño quien a cada minuto que pasaba empeoraba.

"Ya sé a donde tenemos que ir" Aseguró el pelirrojo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron las dos hermanas.

"Preparen mi caballo" Y diciendo esto tomó de nuevo al niño en sus brazos.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Liv.

"Con una amiga que puede ayudarnos" Respondió Hans.

"¿Cómo sabes que puede hacer algo si el médico no pudo?" Preguntó la rubia.

"Porque ya la he visto hacerlo antes"

"Yo voy contigo" dice la reina

"Y yo también" dice el repartidor de hielo

Los tres salen en caballos hacia el bosque.

"¿Acaso vamos con Trolls?" pregunta Kristoff

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces una pregunta tan ridícula como esa? ¿Acaso no entiendes la gravedad del asunto? Pedazo de tonto"

"Cálmate Hans, todos estamos preocupados y mi cuñado solo quiere ayudar, lo que él quiere decir es ¿Quién tiene semejante poder como para salvar a alguien que los doctores no pueden?"

"Una hechicera que conocí hace un par de años. Fue ella quien salvó a Liv y Helena cuando nadie más pudo"

"Ojalá pueda hacer lo mismo por Andy"

"Apuesto a que si lo hará"

Luego de avanzar en el bosque por un rato, se detienen a la puerta de una casa hecha dentro del tronco de un enorme árbol al lado de un arroyo.

"Vaya, esta si que es una casa del árbol" dice el rubio boquiabierto

El príncipe abre la puerta y todos se pasan, el lugar es extraño, lleno de pócimas, calderos, hierbas medicinales, frascos con ojos y demás cosas que guardan las hechiceras.

"Oh príncipe, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" dice una mujer ya mayor que viene bajando por las escaleras

"Necesito su ayuda nuevamente, mi hijo se está muriendo"

"Lo sé, lo picó un alacrán"

"Vaya, es buena" Dijo Kristoff en secreto a su cuñada.

"¿Tiene el antídoto?" Preguntó la reina esperanzada.

"Lamentablemente no, pero ustedes pueden conseguirlo" Respondió la hechicera.

"Pero si tiene aquí un montón de plantas y flores, busque bien, apuesto a que más de alguna puede servir" Aseguró el recolector de hielo.

"No la tengo porque este tipo de flor que necesita es muy extraño y difícil de conseguir"

"Pues díganos ¿qué debemos hacer?"

"Conseguirlo"

"¿Qué debemos conseguir?"

"Aldrovanda vesiculosa"

"Pero esa planta sólo se da en las montañas más altas de Baybiron, un lugar peligroso, tardaríamos un par de días en volver, para cuando lleguemos será demasiado tarde, el niño no tiene mucho tiempo"

"Ahora lo tiene" contesta la gitana cubriendo al niño con un polvo y de inmediato este se queda tieso

"¿Qué le ha hecho? ¿Acaso lo ha matado?" Preguntó la reina histérica.

"No, lo he detenido en el tiempo, las horas no pasaran para él, esto les dará tiempo suficiente para que consigan el antídoto"

"Bien, yo iré" Dijo Hans

"Yo te acompaño" Agregó Kristoff

"Usted mientras ayúdeme majestad, irradie frio sobre el niño, esto reforzara la magia y lo mantendrá congelado en el tiempo"

"Espero que funcione" dice la reina poniendo sus manos encima de su hijo y despidiendo frio de ellas

"Yo mientras me encargo de la pócima, la tendré lista para que cuando ellos lleguen añadirle el componente clave"

"Entonces andando, no hay tiempo que perder"

"Cálmate amigo, Andy ya no corre peligro, está suspendido en el tiempo" Asegura el rubio.

"Si, pero solo podrá estar así 42 horas, en ese lapso de tiempo ustedes ya deben de haber ido y vuelto o si no, el niño morirá" Responde la anciana.

"Es una carrera contra el tiempo entonces" Suspira el décimo tercer príncipe.

Ambos hombres alistan unas bolsas con comida para el viaje, bastante cuerda y unos picos.

Momentos después los dos partían guiados con un mapa. Avanzan montados en sus caballos y recorren el largo camino.

"Uf" Se queja el recolector de hielo limpiándose el sudor.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es demasiado para el gran maestro proveedor de hielo?"

"Já, no me malentiendas, es sólo que hace demasiado calor, no estoy acostumbrado a este clima"

"Entiendo"

Llegan al pie de la montaña.

"Aquí dejamos los caballos, hay que escalar a la cima, ahí encontraremos la planta" Dice Hans revisando el mapa.

"Perfecto, en esto soy muy bueno" dice el rubio tomando un pico en cada mano "Solo haga lo mismo que yo alteza"

Clava uno de los picos y más arriba el otro y de este modo comienza a subir mientras acomoda los pies en los bordes de la roca. El sureño imita lo que hace su compañero, aunque lo hace más lento por la falta de práctica.

"Cielos" dice el pelirrojo en un momento en que casi se resbala "Y tú lo hacías parecer tan fácil"

"No siempre fue así, tuve que trabajar duro para lograrlo"

"Pues en serio te admiro, esto es realmente lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida"

Al caer la tarde ambos están muy cerca de la cima.

"Lo conseguimos" Exclama el rubio.

"Uf" dice el pelirrojo quitándose el sudor de la frente "Hurra, uf, ahora solo hay que encontrar la planta"

Ambos hombres revisan la maleza buscando la flor que ocupan y por fin logran dar con ella.

"Excelente" Con ayuda de una pequeña pala toman la flor con todo y raíces "ahora volvamos con Andy"

"Espere alteza, viene una tormenta, no podremos bajar con la tierra mojada, seria suicido"

"Tenemos que salvarlo"

"Y lo haremos, pero no de ese modo, hay que tener paciencia y esperar el momento adecuado. Mientras tanto busquemos un refugio para pasar la tormenta"

"Pero ¿Qué pasara con Andy? Nos necesita"

"Lo se, esto es tan difícil para mí como lo es para ti, pero si nos matamos en este viaje, nadie podrá salvarlo"

"De acuerdo, todo sea por el bien de mi hijo"

"Ahí hay una cueva, podemos guarecernos dentro"

"¿Y no habrá una salvaje fiera en el interior?"

"No, esta vacía y al parecer ya lleva tiempo abandonada"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque no hay huellas ni pelajes dentro"

"Vaya, eres muy observador"

Momento después la lluvia se suelta y los hombres observan el paisaje lluvioso mientras toman su cena.

"Habrá que proseguir nuestro camino mañana temprano"

"Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo"

"Realmente te preocupa Andy ¿no es así?"

"Si, es mi hijo, y es muy importante para mí, tanto como Liv y Helena lo son"

"Vaya amigo, realmente que has cambiado, me da gusto por ti"

"Sólo espero que cuando Andy sepa la verdad sobre su padre algún día pueda perdonarme"

"Andy es un gran niño y sé que será un hombre de bien en el futuro, capaz de aprender a perdonar a quien sea"

"Eso espero yo también"

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Qué motivos tuviste para hacer lo que hiciste en los calabozos?"

"Fui un tonto, realmente no pensé en ese momento. Se me hizo fácil, no reflexioné en las consecuencias de mis actos, ni en lo mucho que podía lastimar a otros con mis decisiones, sólo quería vengarme de la reina Elsa porque se negó a bendecir mi boda con Anna y me hizo las cosas más difíciles, pero ahora veo que sólo quería proteger a su hermana, así como siempre lo ha hecho, como ha hecho también por su hijo. No me imagino lo que pasó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le hice mientras estaba indefensa "

"¿Sabes? Hay algo bueno que rescatar de esa experiencia"

"¿Y qué es?"

"Andy"

Ambos sonríen y luego se acomodan para descansar, el cansancio del viaje los vence y pronto los dos se quedan dormidos.

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol.

"Sólo espero que tengan éxito en su viaje" dice la reina poniendo una nevada personal sobre su hijo

"Estoy segura de que darán con esa flor, el príncipe no es un hombre que se de por vencido fácilmente y el rubio no suele fallarle a los que lo necesitan"

"Lo sé, no pudieron ir hombres más capaces. Pero aun así, Andy me preocupa mucho"

"Preocupándote no resuelves nada querida, mejor duérmete" le dice la gitana poniendo una almohada y una cobija en un sillón

"No sé si pueda dormir, Andy me necesita"

"Por ahora no puedes hacer nada, mejor descansa y repón tus energías para mañana, que es cuando realmente tu ayuda será necesaria"

"Debí cuidar mejor a mi hijo, siempre le prometí que no dejaría que le pasara algo malo"

"Y entonces ¿Cómo crecería? Si no aprende de la vida no está viviendo realmente, tú no puedes controlar todo lo que le pasa, es bueno de vez en cuando sufrir, porque sólo así aprendemos valiosas lecciones"

"Supongo que tiene razón, sólo espero que este plan funcione, no podría seguir viviendo sin él a mi lado" dice la reina recostándose en el sillón

"Debe tener fe majestad"

La reina se acuesta y se duerme poco a poco mientras contempla a su hijo, la gitana sube a su cuarto y se duerme también, aun les espera mucho para el día siguiente.

Mientras tanto en el palacio la princesa Liv observa a su hijita dormir tranquilamente.

"Gracias a Andy es que el día de hoy puedo tener a mi hija conmigo" piensa mientras le pasa la mano por la cabecita a la niña. "Me pregunto como estará ese niño"

"Hija, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi nietecita?" pregunta le reina mientras se pasa al cuarto

"Muy bien, el doctor la revisó y dijo que no tenía nada, Andy la salvo justo a tiempo"

"¿Cómo es posible que te creas eso?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Es obvio que ese niño no quería salvarla, quería matarla, pero el alacrán lo picó antes de que se lo entregara a Helenita"

"¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? Andy puede estar muerto justo ahora por salvar a su hermanita, es un héroe y ¿tú te atreves a difamar su nombre?"

"Porque esa gente no es de fiar, de seguro el tal Anders ya sabia que Hans es su padre y si él no podía tenerlo a su lado, tampoco Helena podría"

"Eres una loca, ¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera tan insensible?"

"¿Mas bien cómo puedes ser tan tonta? Síguete de confiada jugando con un avispero y después no te extrañe terminar sola, porque la reina te quitó el marido, o convertida en estatua de hielo, dependiendo lo que se le venga en gana"

"¿Sabes qué? No voy a escucharte, mejor voy a ver cómo esta la princesa Anna, así que si me disculpas"

La princesa sale del cuarto dejando a su mamá furiosa.

"Pobrecita Helena" dice la reina viendo a su nieta dormir "tus padres están ciegos a la verdad y tu hermano es un monstruo, pero no te preocupes linda, siempre tendrás a tu abuelita que te cuide y te defienda de los seres diabólicos"

Mientras, en el cuarto de visitas.

"Princesa Anna, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Claro, estaba acostando a las niñas"

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" pregunta Liv tomándola de las manos

"Estoy muy angustiada, espero que todo este saliendo bien, no quisiera perder a mi único sobrino"

"Yo también estoy preocupada, Andy es un gran niño y merece vivir una larga y prospera vida"

"El que no hayan regresado todavía me tiene con mucho pendiente"

"Estoy segura de que estas cosas llevan tiempo, la última vez que Hans habló con esa mujer tardó como dos semanas en volver"

"Esperemos que todo esté bien y que Andy pueda vivir para ver otro día"

A la mañana siguiente los hombres que dormían en la cueva continúan su camino, bajan de la montaña y montan nuevamente sus caballos.

Esa misma tarde regresan a la casa del árbol ya con la planta en su poder.

"Que gusto me da verlos a los dos" dice la reina mientras sale a recibirlos

"La tenemos, aquí esta la flor" dice el príncipe entregándole la planta curativa a la gitana

"Muy buen trabajo" dice la anciana tomando la flor y moliéndola en sus manos para agregársela a la pócima que ya tenía casi lista

Mientras la gitana mezcla los ingredientes la reina quita la nevada de encima del niño y con esto el tiempo vuelve a correr en el reloj de la vida de Andy.

Ya lista la pócima la anciana sirve una taza y se la da de beber al niño, el cual apenas puede pasársela.

Todos observan al niño muy angustiados, el color pálido se le quita y abre los ojos.

"Mami" Dice el principito débilmente.

"Andy, oh Andy creí que no volvería a verte" Dijo la reina llorando de felicidad y abrazando al niño

"¿Cómo está Helena?" Preguntó Andy.

"Está muy bien gracias a ti" Respondió el Príncipe.

"Tuvimos suerte de que hubiera sido el niño, él está más grandecito, la bebé hubiera muerto de inmediato" Aseguró la hechicera.

"Andy ¿Tú arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la de Helena?" Pregunta Hans.

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Yo la quiero mucho, somos amigos" Respondió el niño un poco extrañado de esta pregunta.

"Gracias Andy, por todo, y tienes razón ¿Por qué no harías un acto heroico de esa magnitud viviendo con personas tan buenas?" Asegura Hans.

"No tienes nada que agradecer Hans, lo bueno es que todos estamos bien" Responde el niño sonriendo.

Andy se recupera del todo y se preparan para el regreso.

"Y gracias también a usted" Dice Hans a la anciana.

"Ni lo mencionen"

"¿Habrá alguna forma de pagarle por salvar la vida de mi hijo?" Pregunta la reina.

"Mi pago es ver que Hans ha cambiado por completo y que realmente ha aprendido el significado de la palabra amor"

"Sí, ha sido un largo camino, pero ha valido la pena recorrerlo"

La anciana habla a solas con Hans.

"Aunque todavía hay una persona a la que le debes pedir disculpas" Agrega la anciana mientras ambos miran a la reina vendar la pequeña herida que le dejó el alacrán a Andy.

"Lo sé, y creo que será lo más difícil"

Se despiden y emprenden el regreso al castillo, Andy cabalga con su tío y mientras Hans empareja su caballo con el de la reina para hablar con ella, mientras ambos observan a Andy feliz jugando con su tío.

"Creí que no lo volvería a ver sonreír" Dijo Hans.

"También yo, no sé como agradecerte por salvar nuevamente la vida de mi hijo, de nuestro hijo"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que les hice, después de lo que te hice"

"Supongo que ya pagaste por tus acciones"

"No por todas, tú misma lo dijiste en varias ocasiones"

"Bueno, pero ya te redimiste con tus actos y con haber cambiado"

"He estado pensando, ahora tengo a Helena, y viéndola crecer, no me imagino lo mal que me sentiría si alguien hiciera con ella lo que hice contigo, hace tiempo que estoy muy arrepentido, pero no me había atrevido a pedirte perdón, sé que esto no cambia nada lo que hice, pero aun así espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, por todo el mal que les causé durante mi estancia en Arendelle hace ya casi 8 años"

"Espero de todo corazón que Helena nunca pase por algo como eso, porque es como una horrible pesadilla, durante mucho tiempo reconozco que te odié como a nadie en la vida, y aseguré que nunca te perdonaría por lo que hiciste, pero supongo que el tiempo todo lo sana, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo no estaría aquí, el guardia de Weselton habría acabado conmigo durante la pelea en mi palacio de hielo, si no fuera por ti, yo no tendría a mi adorado hijo, es decir, Andy nunca hubiera existido, y sin tu ayuda, Aksel lo habría matado o hubiera muerto hoy sin el antídoto."

"Aun así, siento que nunca haré suficiente para enmendar mis acciones"

"En realidad, yo estaba semi inconsciente durante lo sucedido en los calabozos y sólo tengo recuerdos borrosos de esos momentos"

"Pero no me imagino por lo que debiste pasar cuando descubriste todo, es decir, pudiste haberte deshecho de Andy y nadie pensaría mal de ti, podrías haber conseguido un esposo, pero en vez de eso preferiste conservar al niño a tu lado, a pesar de que era hijo de un mal hombre como yo, a pesar de que no fue concebido con amor, a pesar de ser un hijo no deseado"

"En realidad Andy es un hijo no planeado pero sí deseado, no me imagino la vida sin él"

"En serio te admiro mucho, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, sé que es muy tarde, sé que no puedo cambiar el pasado, no puedo remediar el gran daño que le hice, pero por favor le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, le ruego que me perdone"

"Si yo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo no cambiaría nada, ni siquiera mis 13 años de encierro o lo que tú me hiciste, ya que si no fuera por esos momentos, no tendría la hermosa familia que tengo ahora, por lo que puedes estar tranquilo Hans, pues yo te perdono"

"Gracias, eso alivia mi espíritu"

Llegan al fin al castillo y todos a excepción de la reina Astrid se alegran de la milagrosa curación de Andy y celebraron con un gran banquete de exquisita cocina noruega a continuación descrita, cortesía de _Icyblast1919_:

**RAKFISK**

El Rakfisk es trucha fermentada.

**SOPA DE MARISCOS**

**BALLENA**

Por más extraordinario que parezca, comer ballena no es algo polémico en Noruega, y antes se consumía muy frecuentemente.  
**  
NARANJAS RELLENAS**

Son un delicioso postre Noruego, muy apreciado en Europa.

**GRACIAS TODOS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y BIENVENIDA ****TORTUGANINJABTR**** QUIEN ES UNA NUEVA LECTORA.  
**


	49. Chapter 49

Después de que Andy se salvó, continuó disfrutando del verano en compañía de su padre, ahora que Elsa había perdonado a Hans, el niño pasaba mucho tiempo con él.

Pasados unos días todo vuelve a la normalidad para los veraneros que pasan sus vacaciones en Baybiron, luego de la traumatizante experiencia, por fin pueden disfrutar de unos días muy relajados.

"El verano es tal y como siempre lo soñé" dice el muñequito de nieve recostándose sobre una manta para broncearse

"Si, esto es vida" contesta la muñequita mientras disfruta de una bebida helada

"Oye Andy, ¿quieres nadar un poco?" Le pregunta el príncipe sureño

"Me encantaría, pero la verdad aun no sé nadar bien" contesta el niño un poco apenado

"No importa, yo te enseño"

El niño continúa con sus lecciones de natación que no había tomado desde hacía tres años. Mientras es observado por su mamá y su tía.

"Que alegría es tener a Andy sano y salvo" dice la reina

"Si, ¿Qué opinas de Hans ahora? Quiero decir, con todo lo que ha cambiado"

"Es un buen hombre, ya no voy a impedir que se acerque a Andy, después de todo es su padre, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias y tiene derecho de convivir con él"

"¿Ya lo perdonaste entonces?"

"Si, de hecho ya hicimos las paces oficialmente cuando veníamos para acá"

"Pues que bueno, creo que definitivamente ya era hora de un cierre de todo ese asunto. Pero ¿Qué pasará con Andy ahora? ¿Vas a decirle que Hans es su padre?"

"Si, tarde o temprano debo hablar con él al respecto, pero debo esperar a que tenga edad suficiente para entenderlo todo"

"¿Todo?"

"Bueno, quizás no todo, hay ciertas cosas que podrían lastimarlo profundamente y yo no quiero eso. Quizás lo mejor sea dejarlo creer que la relación entre nosotros fue como él se lo imagina, que tuvimos un romance, de lo contrario se sentiría muy mal de saber cómo fue todo en realidad"

"¿Crees que Hans le haya contado ya a su esposa sobre lo que te hizo?"

"Lo dudo mucho, pero ahora ya no me importa si lo sabe o no. Yo se lo dije para salvarla de Hans, pero ahora que él ha cambiado, eso ya no importa"

"Pero seguirás siendo una mentirosa ante los ojos de ella y de sus padres"

"Ahora somos amigas, ella también ha cambiado mucho y con eso me conformo, el que lo sepa o no, no me afecta en absoluto. Después de todo lo más importante es que Andy esté bien y que ya no se vea involucrado es este asunto"

"Supongo que tienes razón"

Luego de esto ambas mujeres se quedan viendo al niño mientras convive con su padre, imaginando cómo serán las cosas una vez que sepa la verdad de su relación con él.

"Oye Helenita ¿Y si hacemos un castillo?" dice Andy a la niña acercándose con una palita y cubetas

"Si, si, un castillo bien bonito" responde la niña

Los dos niños comienzan a trabajar en la construcción de su castillito de arena y pasan un rato de mucha diversión.

Por el contrario de la reina Astrid, quien no soporta ni tantito la presencia de toda esa gente.

"Qué horror, los muñecos de nieve se están bronceando y lo peor, no usan bloqueador" piensa la reina horrorizada por la escena de los muñecos al sol "Mejor me voy de aquí"

Está a punto de retirarse cuando en eso nota que el niño usa sus poderes para reforzar el castillito y esto la hace ponerse histérica.

"Hija, ¿Cómo puedes dejar que la niña este tan cerca de ese fenómeno cuando está usando sus poderes encima de ella? Lo cual por cierto es una clara desobediencia a las reglas que le impusimos"

"Bueno si, habíamos acordado que usaría sus guantes, pero míralos como se están divirtiendo, yo no puedo arruinarles esa felicidad"

"Pero yo sí" dice la reina acercándose a los niños

Pero Elsa, como captando las intenciones de la reina, se acerca a ella antes de que pueda acercarse a su hijo.

"Majestad, es una hermosa playa la que tiene su reino" dice la platinada tomando del hombro a la otra monarca

"Gracias majestad, pero preferiría que se alejara de mí, no es nada personal, bueno tal vez un poco. Pero la verdad me asusta su magia negra"

"¿Se refiere usted acaso a esta magia negra?" dice Elsa creando un copo de nieve en su mano

"Aléjese de mi ¿Acaso está loca? o ¿Qué pretende con eso?"

"Nada, solo estaba pensando que ese vestido que usted trae se verá mucho mejor con un toque mágico"

"No se atreva ni a pensarlo"

Pero antes de que pueda alejarse, la reina de las nieves le lanza un rayo mágico en su vestido y este se transforma en un vestido de hielo mientras la reina se va corriendo.

"Esa estuvo buena Elsa" dice su hermana riendo

"Quería magia negra ¿o no?"

Mientras, el castillito de arena de la discordia está terminado.

"Ya quedo listo" dice Andy cargando a Helena para que ponga una banderita en la cima de la torre, sin sospechar siquiera todo lo que paso con las dos reinas

Esa noche Olaf y Susanne han aprendido una lección muy valiosa, la próxima vez que se expongan al sol, deberán usar bloqueador.

"Ouch, miren cómo quedo mi nieve de colorada" dice Olaf

"Descuiden, eso se les quitara en algunos días" les dice Hans

"Pero duele" dice quejumbrosa la muñequita

"Si lo sé y es muy extraño por cierto, no entiendo cómo pudieron quemarse si no tienen piel" agrega la princesa Liv

"Ustedes sí que son unas creaturas fascinantes" dice el décimo tercer príncipe

"Tomen, aceite de coco y aloe, ideal para disminuir esa fea sensación" les dice la princesa entregándoles un tarro

"¿Quieres tener el honor de untar el aceite en este muñeco tan increíble Susy?" pregunta Olaf muy coqueto

"Muéstrame el muñeco increíble y lo hare con mucho gusto" responde la muñequita

"Y tienen personalidades, pero que curiosos son ustedes" dice la princesa

"Si, se portan como humanos" dice Hans

Los muñecos de nieve untan el aceite en su nieve y de inmediato sienten una mejora.

Otro día muy temprano.

"¿A dónde vamos Hans?"

"Vamos a pescar un poco, ¿sabes pescar Andy?"

"No"

"Yo te enseñaré"

Ambos suben a un bote y se alejan un poco de la costa.

"Primero se prepara el anzuelo de esta forma ¿Ves? Se le hace un pequeño nudo para que quede bien sujeto"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Son sólo gusanos"

"Huy que asco"

"Los usaremos como carnada"

Momentos después padre e hijo tomaban sus cañas y esperaban pacientemente que un pez picara.

"Oh, creo que picó uno" Dijo Andy

"No lo sueltes, da vueltas al carrete"

"Lo tengo lo tengo" Dijo el niño mientras el pez salía del agua

"Ponlo en la red"

"Wow, pesqué uno grande"

"Sí Andy estoy orgulloso de ti hijo"

Para Andy el que Hans lo llamara hijo lo hacía sentir muy satisfecho y feliz, aunque no necesariamente lo hacía sospechar, pues también su tío y otras personas le llamaban hijo cariñosamente.

Más tarde ambos jugaban en la playa correteándose mutuamente y riendo, Hans atrapó al niño poniéndolo de cabeza y luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, para después recostarse en la arena mientras le hallaban forma de figuras a las nubes.

"Esa parece un conejito" Dijo el niño señalando al cielo.

"Y aquella parece un barco pirata" Respondió Hans señalando otra nube.

"¿Te digo una cosa Hans?"

"Claro"

"Me divierto mucho cuando estoy contigo, eres uno de mis mejores amigos"

"Y tú eres uno de los míos"

"Eres una de las pocas personas que son amables conmigo y que no me tratan como si fuera muy raro"

"Para eso están los amigos Andy, y no dejes que los demás te hagan sentir mal, tú eres un niño normal"

"Gracias Hans ¿Y siempre seremos buenos amigos?"

"Sí, siempre Andy" Respondió Hans con cierta tristeza, ya que le preocupaba el hecho de que una vez que el niño supiera la verdad y el terrible acto que había cometido contra su madre, lo más probable es que su amistad terminara, pero por ahora no debía pensar en eso, lo importante era disfrutar de la compañía de su hijo.

"Mira mami, todos los peces que pescamos" Dijo el niño corriendo hacia su mamá.

"Wow, son muchos hijo"

"Sí, Hans me enseñó a pescar"

"Me da mucho gusto que se diviertan juntos"

Otro día, Hans entra en la cocina y encuentra a Andy preparando algo.

"Hola Andy ¿Qué haces?"

"Preparo un sándwich delicioso"

"Mmmm, me encantan los sándwiches"

"¿En serio? También a mí"

"Creo que tenemos mucho en común"

"Este sándwich es para ti, preparado por el chef Andy"

"Gracias amigo"

En otra ocasión, todos disfrutan de un bello día de campo con sándwiches muy similar a la escena que se ve cuando Olaf canta Verano.

Mientras Andy sacaba a relucir su faceta de comediante y contaba unos sencillos chistes para divertir a la audiencia.

"¿Qué le dice un cero a otro?"

"No lo sé Andy, ¿Qué le dice?" Pregunta Hans.

"No somos nadie" Responde el niño ahogándose de risa. "Ahí les va otro más ¿Qué le dice la luna al sol?"

"Eres tan grande y no te dejan salir de noche ji ji ji"

La audiencia se reía más por seguirle el juego a Andy, que por la gracia de los chistes.

"¿Cuál es la planta que camina?" pregunta nuevamente Andy

"Una planta que camine, veamos, me rindo ¿Cuál es?" Preguntó Liv.

"La planta de los pies" contesta el niño tomándose la pancita por la risa y tirándose al suelo "Je je je. Soy tan gracioso"

Más tarde Hans ayudaba a Andy con sus clases para aprender a montar a caballo como un verdadero príncipe.

"Con la cabeza erguida, y la espalda recta Andy"

"¿Así está bien Hans?"

"Así está perfecto, recuerda, no le demuestres miedo al caballo o lo notará y te puede tumbar"

El niño obedeció y le mostró al caballo quien mandaba, éste comenzó a avanzar despacio y cada vez más rápido seguido de cerca por su padre quien cabalgaba sobre Citrón.

"Me encanta la velocidad"

"¿Así que quieres ver velocidad? Veamos quien gana"

La carrera comenzó y Hans dejó que Andy fuera el vencedor, más tarde ambos se divertían con un duelo de espadas de madera.

"No bajes la guardia Andy"

"No lo haré"

"Si ataco por la derecha tú debes estar prevenido"

Andy esquivó los golpes usando su espada.

"¿Qué tal lo hice Hans?"

"Oye, eres muy hábil"

Por la noche Hans leía a Andy un cuento antes de dormir, ya que si bien ya leía muchas palabras, aun disfrutaba cuando sus seres queridos le leían.

"Y vivieron felices para siempre…fin"

"Entonces ¿Así se siente?"

"¿Se siente que Andy?"

"Que tu papá te lea un cuento"

"Espero que sí, es decir, mi papá era un rey muy ocupado, nunca me leyó un cuento antes de dormir"

"Y yo no tengo papá"

"¿Qué te ha dicho tu mamá sobre él?"

"Que cuando crezca me explicará"

"Y hace bien en hacerte esperar"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Sí, estoy seguro de que tu mamá tendrá sus razones, ella es una mujer muy inteligente y buena que te quiere mucho"

"Tienes razón"

"Además, apuesto a que tu papá te quiere mucho y está muy orgulloso de ti"

"¿En serio lo crees?" Preguntó el niño muy ilusionado.

"Claro"

En otra ocasión Andy jugaba con Helena obedeciendo las reglas de usar sus guantes.

_Este dedito flaquito se encontró un huevito_

Decía el niño mientras tomaba uno a uno los deditos de la pequeña princesa. 

_Este otro dedito lo cocinó  
Este otro dedito lo peló  
El otro le echó la sal  
Y este cortito y glotón, se lo comió._

Terminó Andy mientras le hacía cosquillas a la niña, la cual se reía sin parar disfrutando de la convivencia con su hermano.

Más tarde Helena volvía sosteniendo su nuevo juguete favorito unas matrioskas (De esas muñecas de madera que se abren y adentro hay una cada vez más pequeña)

"Hola Helena, ¿Qué traes ahí?"

"Muñecas"

"¿Muñecas? Vamos a ver" Dijo el niño mientras abría la matrioska, "Wow, adentro hay una más chiquita"

"Si, mira"

"Y adentro hay otra, y otra más y otra, voy a cansarme de sacar tantas muñecas"

La niña solo reía de las palabras de Andy.

"Aquí está la última, es muy chiquita como tú" Dijo el niño pellizcándole la naricita de juego.

En otra ocasión ambos hermanito disfrutaban de un buen cuento leído por Andy antes de dormir.

"Y soplaré y soplaré y derribaré tu casa" dijo Andy haciendo una voz grave "Ssopla Helena" dijo ahora con su v

La niña sopló, y Andy pasó la página con sus manitas enguantadas.

"Como el cerdito no fue holgazán como sus compañeros, y construyó su casita de ladrillo, por más que el lobo sopló no pudo derribarla y…"

Andy no pudo terminar el cuento, pues la niña ya se había dormido profundamente recargada sobre el hombro de su hermano. El niño acomodó a Helena en su camita, y la cobijó dándole su beso de buenas noches.

Más tarde Elsa buscaba a su hijo por todas partes, y al no encontrarlo fue con Hans a preguntarle.

"Oh, espero no molestarlos, pero es sólo que no encuentro a Andy ¿Lo han visto?" Dijo la rubia.

"La última vez que lo vi, le estaba leyendo un cuento a Helena en su habitación" Respondió el pelirrojo.

Al entrar encontraron a ambos hermanitos bien dormidos en la cama de Helena, ambos parecían muy felices juntos.

"Andy" Dijo la reina llamando al niño.

"No es necesario que lo despiertes" Dijo Hans "Si quieres puedes dejarlo que duerma aquí"

"No quisiera que Andy causara molestias"

"No es ninguna molestia, además Andy y Helena casi no se ven"

"Muy bien, pero si los molesta, no duden en enviarlo conmigo"

"Está bien, pero no creo que de ninguna molestia"

Entonces cerraron la puerta y los niños siguieron disfrutando del país de los sueños.

Con el paso de los días, Andy se divirtió mucho, exploró cuevas, vio muchos animales, dibujó, jugó ajedrez, nadó, pero también conforme la diversión pasaba, el verano está cada vez más cerca de terminarse y por lo tanto, las vacaciones también.

"Yo no me quiero ir" dice Andy sacando de su maleta la ropa que su mamá había guardado y poniéndolas nuevamente en el ropero.

"Pero Andy, ya estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo, ¿Qué acaso no quieres ver ya a Birgit, a tus demás amigos y a Frans?"

"Bueno sí, pero no quiero separarme de Hans y Helena" comienza a llorar el pequeño príncipe

"Descuida Andy, los veremos pronto"

"¿Cuándo volveremos?"

"No lo sé, pero podemos invitarlos más seguido ¿Qué dices?"

"Me parece bien" dice el niño limpiándose las lagrimas

Mientras Andy se despide de Helena, Elsa se acerca con Hans.

"Príncipe Hans, quería agradecerle por las lecciones que le dio a mi hijo durante nuestra estadía en su hogar"

"No tiene nada que agradecer majestad, fue un verdadero placer contar con su valiosa visita" dice el sureño inclinándose "me alegra que por fin podamos ser amigos"

"A mí también me da gusto, usted ha demostrado ser un gran hombre, por eso me alegra que Andy lo tenga como modelo de vida"

"Aunque sé que aún le debo algo majestad"

"¿Y qué seria eso?"

"Decirle la verdad a mi esposa, para que ella entienda que usted no es una mentirosa"

"No es necesario, todo eso ya quedó en el pasado"

"Pero se lo debo, usted se merece que todos la vean como la buena mujer que es"

"Tal vez, pero no quisiera arruinar su vida a cambio, no es mi especialidad estropear los matrimonios y menos el de un buen amigo"

"¿Quiere decir que prefiere que Liv no sepa de esto?"

"Así es, no sería bueno acabar con su matrimonio de este modo y en especial porque la más lastimada sería su hija y ella no tiene la culpa de nada"

"Todavía no sé cómo pagar todo lo que ha hecho por mí majestad"

"Príncipe Hans, lo paga todos los días demostrando un comportamiento nuevo y mejorado"

"Gracias Elsa"

Habiéndose despedido de todos, la reina de las nieves y su familia se embarcan de regreso a casa.

Y luego de algunos días de viaje, ya están de vuelta en Arendelle.

"Andy, te extrañe mucho" dice Birgit corriendo a su encuentro

"Y yo a ti, no te imaginas lo que nos divertimos, Hans me enseñó a pescar y a nadar y a montar en caballo, fue genial"

"Vaya ¿ósea que regresas vuelto un experto?"

"Expertisimisimo"

Con apenas unos días para reanudar las clases Andy se muere de nervios, le gusta aprender claro está, pero no le gusta que aprender sea tan cansado.

"Mami, ¿a ti te gustaba volver a clases al final de las vacaciones?"

"Si Andy, me gustaba mucho"

"¿En serio? ¿Pero qué no preferías mejor jugar con tus amigos?"

"Bueno Andy, hay algo que debo contarte, de niña yo no tenía amigos"

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te rechazaban como a mí?"

"Nadie me rechazaba, porque nadie sabía de mis poderes"

"Vaya, que secreto tan difícil de guardar. ¿Pero en serio no sabía nadie?"

"En serio, bueno excepto mis papás y los trolls también"

"Y la tía Anna"

"No, ella tampoco lo sabía, se enteró en mi fiesta de coronación, pero antes de eso no tenía ni idea"

"¿Y por qué no le contaste nunca?"

"Porque tu tía Anna y yo no convivimos por 13 años, durante ese tiempo rara vez nos veíamos, nunca platicamos, nunca jugamos"

"Pero que horror y ¿Quién fue quien las puso en esa horrible tortura?"

"Tus abuelitos"

"Pero pensé que eran buenos"

"Si, eran buenos, pero es que pensaron que eso era lo mejor para Anna, verás, cuando tu tía tenía 5 años y yo 8, nos levantamos a jugar una noche y hubo un accidente con mis poderes"

"¿Acaso la ensartaste en una estaca de hielo?"

"No, un accidente menos grave que eso, sin querer congelé su cerebro, se iba a morir y la única forma de salvarla fue borrando de su memoria el hecho de que yo tenía poderes"

"Entiendo"

"Luego de que Anna se salvó, mis papás decidieron que por seguridad de todos en el reino y de mí misma, debía permanecer encerrada en mi cuarto sin salir nunca"

"¿Y nunca saliste?"

"Nunca, por 13 años estuve lejos del resto de la gente, no salía de mi cuarto por el bien de Anna, sentía que de ese modo la estaba cuidando, pero no sabía que al rechazarla, Anna estaba sufriendo incluso más que si la lastimaba con mi magia"

"Entonces, ¿nunca jugaste en el parque? ¿Nunca hiciste un pastel de lodo o hiciste travesuras?"

"Nunca Andy, por eso quiero que tú siempre juegues, y te diviertas mucho"

"Que triste, ojala que yo nunca tenga que estar encerrado"

"No Andy, no te preocupes, esa no es la solución a los problemas"

"Ahora para alegrarte voy a volver a las clases muy feliz"

"Esa es mi recompensa Andy, que tú seas feliz y disfrutes de lo que yo no pude"

A pesar de su promesa, Andy sigue nervioso conforme pasan los días, su tío lo nota y decide hacer algo para distraerlo.

"Elsa ¿has notado que Andy está nervioso por su regreso a clases?"

"Pues sí, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es algo por lo que debe pasar"

"Deja que me lo lleve a la montaña estos días que faltan, así se distraerá y no estará pensando en las clases todo el tiempo"

"Bueno, supongo que eso estará bien"

Y con esto, Andy vuelve a la montaña, está algo enfadado con los recolectores por la broma que le jugaron la última vez que estuvo entre ellos.

"Hola amiguito, tanto tiempo sin verte"

"¿Te atacó el vikingo espectro?"

"Vikingo fantasma y ya sé que todo fue un juego de ustedes para asustarme, pero ¿Qué creen? Soy demasiado valiente como para asustarme con bobadas"

"Bueno, allá tú, a ver si no lo lamentas cuando el vikingo te persiga"

"Si claro, cuando los puercos vuelen"

"De hecho yo una vez vi unos puercos voladores amiguito, eran malvados y tenían ojos rojos y…"

El niño solo tuerce los ojos y sacude la cabeza.

"Y el niño soy yo"

Y se retira con su tío.

"Muy bien hecho Andy, los pusiste en su lugar eres un niño muy valiente"

"Si, fue fácil. Creo que si pude con esos tontos, podré con cualquier cosa que me enseñen en las clases"

Y el regreso a clases llegó, y Andy estaba muy confiado al volver.

"Muy bien joven Anders, continuemos con sus lecciones, lo primero que aprenderá serán las tablas de multiplicar"

El niño observa el pizarrón y ve los números como si se tratarán de algún dialecto desconocido.

"Muy bien" piensa confundido "Quizás exagere cuando dije con todo"


	50. Chapter 50

Y Andy comenzó el segundo grado mientras, en ocasiones se distraía añorando las felices vacaciones que pasó en Baybiron, esos habían sido días muy divertidos, y ahora estaba ahí sentado frente a un pizarrón que contenía lo que al le parecían jeroglíficos egipcios y oyendo hablar a su tutor, vio temas como el alfabeto y el uso de las mayúsculas, así como la tabla del 2.

Al terminar las clases de ese día Andy estaba muy aburrido, quiso jugar con sus amigos, pero el juego fue muy breve, pues todos los niños, incluido el joven príncipe, tenían tareas que hacer, por lo que el joven heredero regresó al palacio y una vez terminada su tarea, se dirigió al salón del trono a buscar a su mamá.

"Joven Anders, ¿Necesita algo Alteza?" Preguntó Kai.

"Sí, ver a mi mamá"

"Me temo que no podrá recibirlo, pues se encuentra atendiendo una propuesta con una condesa"

"Oh supongo que tendré que esperar"

Y entonces Andy se pasó al salón de las pinturas a esperar que la reina se desocupara, y ya que sus primas no estaban, pues habían ido a visitar a su familia Troll, Andy se divirtió jugando como solía hacer su tía, imaginando grandes aventuras con los cuadros y charlando con los personajes mientras saltaba en los sillones, su diversión fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"Mami" Dijo Andy mientras se acercaba corriendo.

"Andy, saluda a la Condesa de Champagne, le presento a mi hijo, el príncipe Anders""

"Buenas tardes Milady" Dijo el niño inclinando la cabeza.

"Ay es un encanto" Exclamó la mujer pellizcando las mejillas del niño.

"Auch" Se quejó el niño sobando su mejilla con la mano, aunque tratando de sonreír para aparentar.

"Y tiene muy buenos modales, me imagino que debe ser un niño muy obediente"

"No se imagina cuanto" Respondió la reina. "Andy, la condesa vino de París a visitarnos, vamos a hacer un tratado con su reino".

"Eso suena bien, ¿Y nos invitará a visitar su país?" Respondió el niño muy sonriente.

"Andy, por favor, no presiones a la condesa"

"Claro que los invitaré, sería un honor majestad"

"Genial ¿Cuándo?"

"¡Andy! Por favor compórtate"

"Oh no se preocupe Majestad, ya sé cómo son los niños"

La duquesa se dirigió a las habitaciones de huéspedes y Andy acompañó a su mamá a la oficina.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases hijo?"

"Mal" Respondió el niño tumbándose sobre una silla.

"¿Por qué dices que te fue mal?"

"Porque las tablas son muy difíciles"

"¿Te parece que las tablas son difíciles?"

"Sí, ¿A ti no te parecieron difíciles cuando las aprendiste?"

"Sí un poco, pero no te preocupes el Sr. Rohde es un excelente maestro"

"Pero yo no quiero ya clases de matemáticas ¿No puedes hacer algo para que ya no me den esa materia?"

"Lo siento Andy no puedo"

"Pero tú eres la reina, puedes hacer lo que quieras"

"Es por tu bien hijo, las matemáticas son importantes, están siempre presentes en nuestra vida"

"¿Cómo por ejemplo?"

"Como por ejemplo, estas cuentas y estos reportes que estoy haciendo"

"¿Qué? ¿Los reyes también hacen cuentas y números?"

"Así es"

"Cuando sea rey será lo primero que cancele ¿Te imaginas lo felices que serían todos si yo prohibiera las matemáticas?"

"Andy hay cosas que son muy necesarias en la vida, cosas que se han usado desde hace mucho tiempo y ni siquiera los reyes pueden modificar, por lo tanto, no puedes prohibir el uso de las matemáticas, sería muy malo para nuestro reino, ¿Entiendes?"

"Creo que sí, y es una pena que no pueda quitar las matemáticas de mi vida"

Luego de lidiar con las tablas por varios días, Andy decide faltar a sus clases y una mañana, cuando Gerda va a despertarlo, el niño finge estar enfermo.

"Cof cof, ay me siento tan malito" dice el niño hablando lo más sufridamente que puede

"Oh, Andy, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?" pregunta la mujer poniéndole la mano sobre la frente

Luego de sentírsela tan fría como siempre, se extraña y sospecha que se trata de un truco.

"Ay, no lo sé, pero me siento muy enfermo"

"¿Es en serio Andy?"

"Cof cof, si creo que no podré ir a mis clases"

La mujer se pregunta si realmente sólo estará fingiendo.

"Voy a llamar al médico para que lo revise"

"No es necesario, con que descanse será más que suficiente"

Con esto la sirvienta rectifica sus sospechas y se le ocurre una idea para que el pequeño príncipe deje de fingir.

"Bueno, entonces iré por un viejo remedio familiar que te ayudará a sentirte mejor"

"Oh gracias Gerda" dice el niño envolviéndose en las cobijas pensando que su plan va a la perfección

La mujer sale y Andy se acomoda en la cama con los brazos bajo su cabeza y ríe satisfecho y confiado.

"Je je, fue muy fácil"

La sirvienta regresa y apenas el niño voltea a verla, descubre en su mano una jeringa.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?" pregunta el platinado muy asustado

"Tranquilícese alteza, solo voy a darle un piquetito y se sentirá mejor"

"No, no lo necesito, ¿Qué crees? ya me siento muy bien"

"Vaya, eso sí que es un milagro. Entonces cámbiese para que se vaya a sus clases"

"Si, ya voy"

La mujer sale y el niño se entristece de que su perfecto plan se vio arruinado.

"Todo iba tan bien, pero creo que es menos peor estudiar a tener un piquete en mi pompita" piensa el pequeño príncipe mientras se cambia.

Y Andy se resignó y continuó con sus estudios, durante estos días, el tiempo pasó normal sin incidentes, a excepción de que a esta edad se forma la personalidad de los niños y Andy estaba teniendo algunos problemas para manejar el enojo, y demostraba ser un niño tranquilo y en ocasiones tímido, aunque también travieso que en compañía de sus primas hacía todo tipo de diabluras.

"Muy bien, objetivo a las 12 en punto" Dice Andy asomándose de su escondite en la cocina.

"¿Qué tiene que ver la hora?" Pregunta Kristal

"No, significa que el objetivo está al frente" Responde el niño.

"Mmmm, dulces" Dice la prima mayor saboreándose.

"Pero Gerda dice que no debemos comer dulces antes de comer" Responde la menor preocupada.

"Lo sé, por eso es tan divertido comerlos a escondidas" Le contesta su hermana.

Los tres niños entraron sigilosamente hacia la despensa.

"Oh pero están muy altos, no los alcanzaremos"

"Andy, haz una escalera de hielo"

"No, porque no sé cómo derretirla y mamá me descubrirá, mejor ayúdame y entre los dos subimos a Kristy"

"Buena idea"

Ambos niños ayudan a la más pequeña a subir.

"Si, ya soy grande, alcanzo todo"

Más tarde los tres pilluelos disfrutaban de un manjar de dulces sin ser descubiertos.

En otra ocasión Andy leía un libro sobre caballeros de armaduras para su clase de letras y una frase llamó su atención.

_Los caballeros son hombres que se comportan con elegancia, cortesía y nobleza, también es un término para referirse a los hombres como señores. En la Edad Media eran nobles que comenzaban como pajes y escuderos y luego eran ascendidos por sus superiores a caballeros. Al alcanzar este rango, debían jurar lealtad y se comprometían a ser corteses y valientes, por lo tanto, tenían que respetar un código de conducta. _

"Mami"

"¿Qué pasó cielo?"

"Sé que me dijiste que debía crecer más para que me contaras sobre mi papá, ¿pero puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Mi papá es un caballero andante con armadura como los de mis libros?" Preguntó el niño mostrando una fina ilustración del libro.

"No exactamente Andy, como tú mismo has dicho, te explicaré cuando crezcas, pero si te puedo decir que tu papá es un hombre muy valiente"

"¿Cómo mi amigo Hans?"

"Pues… si algo así, tu papá es un hombre que tal vez ha cometido errores pero ha demostrado ser una gran persona"

"Ya quiero que llegue el día en que me puedas decir más"

"Llegará más pronto de lo que crees, el tiempo se pasa muy rápido"

Andy sólo sonrió satisfecho.

Pasadas unas semanas Andy demostró tener gran dificultad para aprender las tablas, por lo que en más de una ocasión tuvo que usar orejas de burro y quedarse castigado sin recreo, aunque su mamá trataba de animarlo asegurando que todo era por su bien.

A los 7 años, Andy ya podía hacer muchas cosas solo, como vestirse o amarrarse los zapatos, le encantaba jugar con niños de su edad respetando las reglas y asegurándose de que los demás las cumplan, ahora Andy ya no lloraba casi, de hecho le empezaba a avergonzar llorar en público,

Pasado un tiempo, Andy estaba en su clase de astronomía.

"La palabra _luna_, proviene del latín 'leuk-s-no' significa 'luminosa', tiene la particularidad de ser el único satélite de origen natural que posee nuestro planeta. La Luna brilla debido a que su superficie refleja la luz del Sol. A pesar de ser en apariencia el objeto más brillante en el cielo después del Sol, su superficie es en realidad muy oscura, con una reflexión similar a la del carbón"

"Vaya, ya no volveré a ver la luna de la misma manera"

"Y hay más cosas interesantes sobre ella, la Luna en su giro alrededor de la Tierra presenta diferentes aspectos visuales según sea su posición con respecto al Sol. Cuando la Luna está entre la Tierra y el Sol, tiene orientada hacia la Tierra su cara no iluminada y se llama luna nueva. Una semana más tarde la Luna ha dado 1/4 de vuelta y presenta media cara iluminada, llamada Cuarto Creciente. Otra semana más y la Luna ocupa una posición alineada con el Sol y la Tierra, por lo cual desde la Tierra se aprecia toda la cara iluminada, que sería Luna llena. Una semana más tarde se produce el cuarto menguante. Transcurridas unas cuatro semanas estamos otra vez en Novilunio"

"Cielos, yo pensaba que la luna era luna todo el tiempo"

"Sigue siendo luna, ese es el nombre que se le da a los brillos que nos refleja. Y otra cosa que le interesará mucho joven Anders, esta noche habrá eclipse lunar"

"¿Qué es un eclipse?"

"Salga esta noche a los jardines para verlo y mañana hablaremos del tema, ¿de acuerdo?"

"OK"

Al terminar la clase el niño se retira a la cocina para prepararse un rico sándwich y escucha a las cocineras platicando.

"Hoy habrá eclipse, mal augurio" dice una

"Ojalá no se sequen las cosechas como la otra vez" agrega la otra

"No, eso sería lo de menos, el año pasado hubo eclipse y al otro día el rey Dark nos había declarado guerra"

"Si es cierto, además se dice que la reina nació en una noche de eclipse y resultó con magia de hielo"

"No, y hay otros que nacen deformes o muertos por culpa del eclipse, son bien malos"

"Uy no, lo mejor contra los eclipses es dormir con una llave en la mano y amarrar un listón en los árboles frutales"

Asustado por la superstición de estas mujeres Andy junto todas las llaves de la casa y durmió con ellas, no salió al jardín y estuvo nervioso toda la noche.

"Aleja tu maldad de mí eclipse, tengo unas llaves y no me da miedo usarlas"

A la mañana siguiente Andy se presentó a su clase y le conto a su maestro sobre las palabras de las cocineras.

"Pero joven Anders, ¿no me diga que usted cree esas tonterías?"

"Es que las señoras dijeron"

"Los eclipses no son malvados, son producto de la naturaleza y tienen un significado muy diferente al de las supersticiones que escucho"

"¿Entonces qué es un eclipse?"

"El eclipse, palabra del griego Ekleipsis, que quiere decir 'desaparición', es un hecho en el que la luz procedente de un cuerpo celeste es bloqueada por otro. Existen eclipses del Sol y de la Luna, que ocurren solamente cuando el Sol y la Luna se alinean con la Tierra de una manera determinada. Con el eclipse linar la Tierra se interpone entre el Sol y la Luna, oscureciendo a esta última. La Luna entra en la zona de sombra de la Tierra. Esto solo puede ocurrir en luna llena. Los eclipses lunares se dividen a su vez en totales, parciales y penumbrales, dependiendo de si la Luna pasa en su totalidad o en parte por el cono de sombra proyectado por la Tierra, o si únicamente lo hace por la zona de penumbra"

"¿Y no son malos?"

"Claro que no. Pero sobre los eclipses, las fases de la luna, los movimientos de traslación y rotación, los ira aprendiendo poco a poco, esto fue solo una introducción"

"Oh que lástima, supongo que fui un tonto"

"No tonto, es sólo que aún es muy joven y hay muchas cosas que desconoce, pero para eso estoy yo, para ayudarle, las supersticiones son para la gente del pueblo, no para un miembro de la realeza"

Hablando de supersticiones, en Baybiron, la reina Astrid está muy enojada por el hecho de que todos en su familia quieren a esos fenómenos de las nieves.

Para colmo hay un alboroto en el pueblo por la llegada de cierto anciano chino al reino.

"Una gran calamidad les espera, yo lo he visto"

Muchas personas solo lo juzgan de loco y tratan de evitarlo, luego de unos días de estar ahí, el hombre se dispone a volver a su país.

"Si tan solo alguien me hubiera escuchado se ahorrarían muchas penas futuras"

Pero antes de que aborde el barco, unos guardias lo detienen y lo llevan ante la presencia de la reina.

"¿Tú eres el anciano que dice tener noticias catastróficas?"

"Si majestad, pero primero déjeme decirle que es un honor que me haya mandado llamar, vengo de tan lejos sólo queriendo advertirles una tragedia"

"¿Cómo sabes tú esas cosas?"

"Porque he visto el futuro"

"¿Acaso me crees una tonta como para que te vaya a creer eso?"

"No, por el contrario, usted parece una mujer muy inteligente. Debe saber que vengo del Himalaya, soy un hombre que ha dedicado su vida entera a la meditación y sabe cómo entablar contacto con los espíritus del mundo, es por eso que he visto el futuro"

"¿Y qué tienes que decirme del futuro?"

"QUE DENTRO DE ALGUNOS AÑOS SU REINO SE VERA SUMIDO EN UN INVIERNO ETERNO"


	51. Chapter 51

"¿Qué tienes que decirme del futuro?"

"Que dentro de algunos años su reino se verá sumido en un invierno eterno"

"No puede ser, ¿está usted seguro de lo que dice?"

"Completamente, una fuente de magia muy poderosa será responsable de eso"

"¿Y en cuanto tiempo sucederá?"

"No puedo decírselo, pero tendrá que estar prevenida, podría ser mañana o dentro de cinco años o de trece contando desde ahora"

"¿Pero por qué no puede decirme? ¿Qué clase de buen Samaritano es usted? Que viene a advertirnos una tragedia pero no revela nombres ni fechas"

"Lo lamento majestad, pero ya he interferido mucho con el tiempo, advertirle de su suerte es lo más que puedo hacer por usted, no me pida que le rebele más"

"De acuerdo, le agradezco que me avisara, pero sí me gustaría conocer más detalles"

"Tenga mucho cuidado majestad, es todo lo que puedo decirle"

Y luego de decir esto, el hombre desaparece dejando un rastro de humo. La reina se queda muy asustada por su desaparición y por lo que le dijo sobre su reino.

"¡Ivar, Ivar!" Grita la reina mientras sale en búsqueda de su esposo

"Aquí estoy mujer ¿Qué te pasa?" Responde el rey acercándose a ella

"Esos malditos demonios van a maldecir nuestro reino"

"¿Pero de qué maldición me estás hablando? ¿A qué demonios te refieres?"

"La bruja de las nieves, va a lanzar un invierno eterno sobre nuestro reino"

"No, cálmate y mira por la ventana, todo está bien"

"Puede que hoy sí, pero ¿Qué hay de mañana, o de cinco, o diez, o veinte años en el futuro?"

"¿Ajá? ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Perfectamente ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"Porque estás actuando un poco extraño, es decir más de lo normal"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso insinúas que estoy loca?"

"No, sólo estresada, ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso de todo esto? Vete a pasar una temporada con tu amiga de Escocia, la reina Elinor, (la mamá de la princesa Merida de la peli Valiente) así te distraerás de todo este asunto de la magia negra"

"Suena bien, pero no dejaré mi reino en manos de esa bruja, para que fácilmente venga a maldecirlo"

"Mujer, estas exagerando, la reina Elsa ha estado aquí en dos ocasiones y no ha intentado nada contra nosotros. Además yo creo que entiende la gratitud y no desencadenará un invierno eterno sobre aquellos que salvaron su vida y la de su familia"

"Ese es el problema, debiste dejar que la mataran, nunca debiste de interferir, de no ser por ti, yo no tendría estos problemas que tengo ahora"

"Yo sólo trato de ayudar, piensa en su hijo, por lo que me contó Hans, iban a torturarlo antes de matarlo"

"Ese es otro gran problema, de no ser por lo que Hans tuvo que ver con esa bruja, ahorita podríamos librarnos de su enfadosa presencia, pero no, tuvo que irse a enredar con esa aberración y engendrar a otra"

"Ya basta, no pelees de ese modo a la gente sólo por ser diferente a ti"

"No son diferentes, son diabólicos, lo veo en sus ojos, son pura maldad y la prueba está en que nos condenarán a un invierno eterno"

"Yo creo que ya enloqueciste, ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que eso pasara?"

"Porque un monje del Himalaya me lo dijo"

¿Y dónde está? Tráelo ante mí para que me asegure de que lo que dices es cierto"

"Sonará un poco extraño, pero luego de revelarme esta profecía desapareció sin dejar rastro"

"¿Y aun así esperas que te crea?"

"Si, porque soy tu esposa y jamás mentiría sobre algo tan importante"

"Pues no lo sé, te comportas un tanto diferente últimamente, todo el tiempo estás pensando en hechizos y demonios"

"Por culpa de la bruja de las nieves, de no ser por ella yo tendría paz, calma y serenidad en mi vida, pero en lugar de eso, tengo todo lo contrario"

"Por eso te digo, vete a Irlanda a descansar, allá estarás lejos de esa reina y por consecuente de todos tus problemas"

"El mal siempre está cerca, no importa a dónde me vaya, estoy segura de que la maldad de esa bruja me perseguirá a dónde quiera que vaya"

"¿Sabes qué? Cada día es más imposible hablar contigo, haz lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a molestarme con todo ese asunto del futuro y el invierno eterno"

"Bien, pero luego no me reclames cuando la maldición sea inminente"

Pasan algunos días y la reina no puede dormir, se la pasa de mal humor y todo el tiempo tiene miedo de que la familia real de Arendelle llegue para congelarle el corazón.

Cansado de este comportamiento, el rey reúne a su familia para dar con una solución.

"Apuesto a que su madre ya les contó sobre la profecía, ¿no es así?" pregunta el rey a sus hijos, nueras y yerno

"Si, ¿Crees que tenga razón?" pregunta el segundo príncipe

"Por supuesto que no, pero me preocupa que ella misma se esté creyendo sus mentiras" responde su padre

"Suena tan segura de sus palabras que hasta hay momentos en que casi le creo" añade la princesa "pero luego me recuerdo a mí misma que Elsa es una buena mujer"

"Ayúdenme a convencerla de que se vaya a pasar una temporada lejos de aquí, yo le sugerí que se fuera a Irlanda, pero no quiso hacerme caso"

"Pues a ver si nos escucha" dice el mayor de sus hijos

"Sólo hagan lo que puedan" les responde el rey

Todos salen de la presencia del rey y reanudan sus labores cotidianas.

"No puedo creer que tu mamá siga en lo mismo" dice el sureño a su esposa

"Es que no los ha visto como personas, como hice yo. No olvides que antes a mí tampoco me agradaban y les tenía miedo"

"Si, me alegra que por fin entraras en razón, pero tu madre tiene un carácter muy difícil, no es fácil hacerla entender"

"Es que ella piensa que hace lo mejor para su reino, para su familia"

"Si, eso es lo peor de todo, que piensa que hace bien"

"Tratemos de ayudarla, pero sin juzgarla, esto de la magia es algo nuevo para todos nosotros y no todos lo vamos a tomar igual"

"De acuerdo"

Con el paso de los días, cada uno de los miembros de la familia hace su mejor intento por convencer a la reina de que tome unas tranquilas vacaciones, al principio la monarca se resiste, pero luego de verse atosigada por todos, decide aceptar la propuesta.

"Bien, ustedes ganan, me iré a Irlanda una temporada para que todos descansen de mí"

"Oh mamá, no digas eso, sabes que te amamos, por eso queremos lo mejor para ti" le dice su hija

"Y esto es lo mejor majestad, alejarse de la presión, del estrés, de…" añade su yerno

"¿De la magia?" interrumpe la reina

"Iba a decir de las obligaciones, pero sí, eso también" continua el pelirrojo

"Empacaré mis cosas y me iré mañana temprano" dice Astrid

"Ojalá regreses de mejor humor cariño" dice el rey besando la mano de su esposa

A la mañana siguiente, la reina se despide de su familia y sube al barco que la llevara a Irlanda.

"Sólo espero que cuando regrese no sean todos unos cubos de hielo"

"Estaremos bien mamá, tú solo preocúpate por disfrutar tus vacaciones" le dice su hija

"Adiós entonces, los quiero mucho" dice subiendo al barco

"Y nosotros a ti" le contestan todos a coro

El barco zarpa y se aleja cada vez más hasta que desaparece en el horizonte.

"Uf, menos mal ya me estaba volviendo loco" dice el príncipe sureño a su esposa

"Recuerda que no debes juzgarla, ella piensa que tiene que cuidarnos a todos y eso merece respeto"

"Está bien, pero ahora que se ha ido, aprovechemos para ir de visita a Arendelle"

"¿De visita por qué?"

"Tengo que ver unos asuntos oficiales, además ya quiero ver a mi hijo, hace meses que no lo veo"

"De acuerdo, vamos"

Hans y su familia se quedaron en Arendelle por unos días y esto le levantó el ánimo a Andy, pues ahora prestaba más atención a sus clases y se esforzaba, pues ya sabía que al terminar la escuela estaban sus amigos esperándolo para divertirse.

"¡Ven Helenita, vamos a pasear!" Dijo Andy cargando con dificultada a la niña y colocándola en la canasta de su bicicleta y momentos después ambos paseaban por los jardines hacia el muelle. "Mira" Dijo el niño señalando hacia el mar "¿Ves eso de ahí?"

"Sí"

"Eso se llama Fiordo, ¿Es muy bonito verdad?"

"Si, muy bonito"

"Y más hacia allá, hay muchos lugares nuevos llenos de aventuras, cuando yo sea rey seguiremos siendo amigos y viajaremos por todo el mundo ¿Te imaginas que divertido será?"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó la niña aplaudiendo.

Esa noche Andy se levantó por un bocadillo nocturno, y al entrar en la cocina escuchó unos extraños sonidos, armándose de valor se aproximó iluminándose con su farol y descubrió que sólo se trataba de un ratoncito.

"Oh, vaya amigo que susto me diste, ¿Tienes hambre? Toma" Dijo el niño dándole un trozo de queso, el cual el roedor comenzó a mordisquear felizmente, "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?" Andy extendió la mano y el ratón se acercó confiadamente y subió a su hombro "jejejeje, me haces cosquillas, Tú no me tienes miedo ni crees que soy una especie de monstruo ¿o sí? Puedes vivir aquí en el castillo y ser mi mascota, todos los días te traeré de comer, te llamaré Nipy"

Pero Andy no sólo sentía fascinación por los roedores y renos, también se divertía cazando insectos para su colección, y ahora que su frasco estaba lleno, el niño corre a la oficina de la reina para mostrarle sus bichos.

Andy entró y su mamá estaba muy ocupada haciendo la lista de todo lo que se iba a requerir para el banquete que próximamente tendrían.

"500 servilletas bordadas, bien, de entrada se servirá Rollo de salmón ahumado y…"

"Mira mami, mis insectos"

"Insectos claro" Repitió la reina sin prestar atención a su hijo y escribiendo la palabra insectos en su lista, pero luego reaccionó "¿Insectos?" Fue entonces que la rubia se percató de la presencia del niño y del gran frasco repleto de insectos que sostenía muy cerca de su cara.

"¡Ahhh!"

"No te asustes, son sólo mis insectos"

"Oh Andy que susto me diste, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus juegos, sólo sal de mi oficina y déjame trabajar"

"Oh está bien, yo sólo, ya me voy, bye"

"Entonces al lado del Marqués se sentará el Vizconde, no, no, no al lado del Marqués se sentará el Duque, oh, ya no sé ni lo que digo" Dijo la reina continuando con su trabajo sin notar siquiera que el niño se despedía de ella.

Andy no pudo evitar sentirse rechazado, pero a la vez entendía, es decir, sabía que ella era la reina, sólo esperaba que al menos terminara pronto.

Después de un día muy estresado, la reina se dirigió al fin a su habitación y encontró a Andy haciendo la tarea.

"Oh mami, llegas justo a tiempo para revisar mi tarea"

"Oh mi cabeza, déjame ver" Pero conforme la reina revisaba las multiplicaciones resueltas por Andy, encontraba error tras error. "Andy, esto está todo mal, ¿Qué no prestas atención a tus lecciones?"

"Sí, es sólo que me cuesta trabajo entenderle"

"Tendrás que hacerla de nuevo"

"¿Me ayudas?"

"Está bien, pero presta atención"

Más tarde la estresada reina trataba de que su hijo aprendiera las tablas.

"No, no, no, mal Andy, 4x4 no son 20, son 16"

El niño temeroso corregía su error para cometer otro más.

"Andy 3x6 son 18, no 15, ¿Es qué no puedes hacer nada bien?"

"Lo siento, es que yo…"

"Es inútil, dile al Sr. Rohde que te explique mañana, yo ya tengo mucho trabajo que hacer dirigiendo este reino y tú sólo me haces las cosas más difíciles, me voy a dormir"

Y diciendo esto, la rubia dejó al niño solo en la habitación muy triste por sus palabras ¿Realmente él era un estorbo para su mamá?

Por lo que al día siguiente durante el recreo de Andy, Elsa tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y su pequeño hijo entro en la oficina deseoso de ayudarle.

"¿Qué haces mami?"

"Firmo papeles importantes hijo"

"Te ayudaré y así acabaras más rápido" dice el niño sentándose en la silla frente a su madre

"No hijo, no es necesario, tú vete a tus clases que ya casi se acaba el recreo"

"Apuesto a que el señor Rohde puede esperarme un ratito" dice tomando el papel de hasta debajo de una torre de papeles y al darle el tirón, los otros papeles de encima se regaron por toda la oficina, unos incluso salieron por la ventana y cayeron en la calle, al paso de los carruajes y la gente que la transitaba, otros cayeron en charcos de lodo y otros más fueron arrastrados por el aire hasta caer al mar.

"Ups" dijo arrepentido el principito

"¿Ups? ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir luego del fastidio que me significaste?"

"Lo siento… yo sólo"

"Te he dicho que no toques los papeles importantes, pero como siempre no me haces caso"

"Perdóname, creo que mejor si me voy a las clases, adiosito"

El niño trató de correr fuera de la oficina, pero un muro de hielo que surgió frente a él se lo impidió, luego otro más surgió a su espalda y los dos lo aprisionaron y lo llevaron flotando de regreso con su madre.

Una vez que tuvo al niño frente a ella, la reina deshizo las paredes de hielo y lo tomó del brazo.

"Por tu culpa voy a tener que empezar de nuevo y ya casi acababa"

"¿Otra vez vas a pegarme?"

"¿Qué comes que adivinas?"

"No me pegues, ya me voy a portar bien, seré un niño bueno"

"Oh claro que si lo harás, me aseguraré de ello"

Colocó al niño sobre sus piernas y le dio varios golpes bien dados en el trasero.

"¡Ay, ay! ¡Ya no!" gritaba el niño entre lágrimas

Luego de aplicarle la lección, la reina libero al niño y este salió de la oficina todo adolorido. En vez de volver a la clase, se fue a su cuarto llorando.

"Ya no me quiere mi mamá" pensó el niño "si me quisiera no me hubiera pegado"

Al dirigirse a su cuarto el niño pasó cerca de donde se encontraban la visita.

"Andy hola" dijo Helena "vamos a jugar"

El niño volteó a verla, pero en vez de acercarse y hacerle aprecio como siempre, se retiró y siguió avanzando en dirección de su cuarto.

Como su amiguito la ignoró la niña se entristeció mucho y corrió triste a los brazos de su mamá.

"Algo debe andar mal con Andy, él no suele ignorar a Helena, mejor iré a ver qué tiene" dijo el sureño

"Sí ve, ojalá que no sea grave" dijo la princesa cargando a su hija "mientras tú y yo vamos a leer un cuento"

"¡Sí! el de La Ranita Verde" dijo la niña aplaudiendo

"Alicia y Juanito fueron al bosque con sus papás para pasar un día de juegos en el campo, cuando terminaron de comer y recoger sus papás decidieron irse a dormir la siesta. Ellos fueron a dar un paseo hasta una charca donde se encontraron una ranita q estaba muy triste y no podía croar…"

En lo que ellas disfrutaban del cuento, el príncipe salió en busca de su hijo y lo encontró llorando en su habitación.

"Andy, ¿Qué es lo que tienes?"

"Oh Hans, mi mamá ya no me quiere"

"¿Pero por qué dices eso?"

"Porque es cierto, últimamente me regaña de todo, hoy incluso me pegó muy fuerte"

"Bueno Andy, pero el que te regañe y te pegue no significa que no te quiera"

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué más pruebas se necesitan?"

"Escúchame hijo, cuando te sientes triste ¿Quién es la persona que te hace sentir bien?"

"Mi mamá"

"¿Y cuando tienes problemas quién te ayuda a solucionarlos?"

"Mi mamá"

"¿Y quién te cuida cuando tienes miedo?"

"Mi mamá"

"¿Y quién cuida a tu mamá cuando tiene problemas o está cansada o tiene miedo?"

"No lo sé ¿Quién?"

"Nadie, ella sola debe salir adelante, ella sin ayuda debe dirigir el reino, es por eso que a veces puede estar de malas. Pero ella te ama muchísimo, jamás lo olvides Andy, tu mamá necesita de tu apoyo como tú de ella, por eso debes entenderla y quererla siempre"

"Tienes razón Hans, me he portado muy mal con ella, pero te prometo que ya voy a ser bueno" dijo el niño limpiándose las lagrimas

"Pues haces muy bien, porque ella siempre va a quererte mucho"

"Y yo a ella también"

"Ahora, debes ir a clases para que no te atrases en tus estudios, ¿recuerdas que quieres ser almirante como yo?"

"Si"

"Pues entonces debes estudiar mucho para el día de mañana lograrlo"

"Está bien Hans. Oye ¿tú también me quieres mucho?"

"Claro que si Andy, somos los mejores amigos ¿recuerdas? Y los amigos se quieren siempre"

"Yo también te quiero a ti"

El niño volvió a su clase dejando a su padre muy enternecido por sus dulces palabras. Terminando las clases el niño fue a buscar a Helena.

"Pobrecita Helena, ella no tenía la culpa de mi berrinche" pensaba el niño mientras tocaba en el cuarto de los invitados

Adentro ya había terminado el cuento y la niña jugaba con unos cubos de madera con letras.

"Adelante Andy, ¿Cómo te sientes?" le dice la princesa Liv mientras le abre la puerta

"Bien, gracias por preguntar"

"Qué bueno, me tenías preocupada"

"Sólo estaba triste por algo, pero gracias a Hans ya se me pasó"

"Creo que hay alguien que necesita que la alegren también"

"Si, lo sé, fue por eso que vine"

El niño se sentó a un lado de la princesita y tomó unos cubos e hizo malabares con ellos para atraer su atención.

"Oye Helenita ¿Qué tal lo hago?"

"Ji ji ji eres Andy del circo"

Los cubos terminaron cayéndose al suelo y el niño apareció unas bolas de nieve

"Vamos a ver qué tal me va con estos"

Y comenzó a arrojar la nieve haciendo malabares con ella, esta vez tenia absoluto control sobre el movimiento de la nieve y los malabares le salieron muy bien. La niña reía y aplaudía las ocurrencias de su amiguito.

"Tarán" exclamo el platinado desapareciendo la nieve

Y la niña le aplaudió con más ganas, igual que su mamá.

"Gracias, gracias, son un público increíble, los amo" dijo el niño lanzando besos a su concurrencia

"Estás bien loco Andy"

"¿Vamos a jugar Helenita?"

"Sí, vamos a jugar"

Y ambos niños salieron del castillo para ir a jugar al jardín.

Al atardecer Andy se dirigió a la oficina de la reina para disculparse por todos los disgustos que le ocasionaba, un poco nervioso y dando un gran suspiro, el niño tocó a la puerta, como no obtuvo respuesta entró y encontró que su mamá se había quedado dormida recargada sobre el escritorio, y notó también que todos sus estropicios habían sido corregidos y los papeles se encontraban nuevamente apilados en varios grupos.

"Mami" Dijo el niño sacudiéndola levemente.

"¿Eh? Oh Andy, sólo descansaba la vista ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es?"

"Son las 7pm" Respondió el niño leyendo el reloj.

"Vaya que ya es tarde"

"Mami discúlpame, por lo de hace rato, sólo quería ayudarte, pero nunca debí agarrar tus papeles sin tu permiso, ya no lo volveré a hacer, también te prometo que voy a estudiar más las tablas y hacer la tarea yo solo, porque tienes razón, tú tienes que hacer muchas cosas como reina y yo sólo te hago las cosas más difíciles, y no quiero ser un estorbo para ti, ya verás, de ahora en adelante voy a apoyarte en todo"

"Gracias Andy, realmente necesito mucho de tu apoyo, y haces bien en no volver a tomar cosas de mi oficina sin permiso y en estudiar mucho, pero siento que yo también te debo una disculpa, he estado muy presionada estos días, pero no debí desquitarme contigo, y escúchame bien Andy, nunca pienses que eres un estorbo para mí, eres lo más importante de mi vida, y prometo tener más paciencia contigo, sé que las cosas no son fáciles para ti tampoco, tanta tarea, tanto estudiar"

Ambos se reconciliaron y con ayuda de su mamá, a Andy las tablas de multiplicar ya no el resultaron tan difíciles, durante dos semanas disfrutó de la estancia de Hans y su familia, pero todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar y pronto la estadía de los Westerguard llegó a su fin, y Andy con tristeza los despidió en el muelle, aunque un poco animado con las palabras de Hans de que él tenía que quedarse para cuidar a su mamá y que ellos volverían pronto a visitarlo.

De regreso en Baybiron, los recién llegados se sorprenden de ver que la reina ya estaba en casa.

"Mamá creí que te quedarías largo tiempo en Irlanda" dice Liv un tanto nerviosa

"No podía quedarme, apenas llegué me enteré de que por un hechizo a la reina la habían convertido en oso"

"¿En serio?" pregunta la princesa

"Si, su propia hija fue quien la hechizó"

"Vaya, eso sí es nuevo, por lo menos no tiene nada que ver con hielo y nieve" dice el pelirrojo

"En cuanto me enteré de eso, tuve que salir del lugar, ni siquiera me despedí"

"Pues que mal, pero apuesto a que aunque sea la brisa marina te hizo bien ¿no es así?" pregunta su hija esperanzada

"No, hubo mal tiempo durante mi viaje y estuve en mi camarote todo el tiempo"

"Lástima, pero por fortuna aún quedan muchos otros lugares libres de magia a dónde puedes viajar" añade su hija

"No volveré a salir de casa, la magia negra me persigue a dónde quiera que vaya"

"Que lástima, pensé que podríamos descansar de ella alguna vez, pero tal parece que nunca será así" le dice el sureño en secreto a su esposa

"A todo esto ¿ustedes de dónde vienen?" les pregunta la reina

"Fuimos con Andy" responde la niña

"Querida Helena ¿Por qué no te adelantas al castillo y le dices a Silvy que te de una gran rebanada de pastel?" le dice su abuela para poder platicar a solas con los traidores

"Que rico"

La niña se va corriendo y finalmente la reina los tiene a su merced.

"No puedo creer que a pesar de mis advertencias, ustedes se van a divertir con la bruja de las nieves a mis espaldas"

"Mamá, cálmate, déjame te lo explico todo"

"No creo que exista justificación para tan ruin acción ¿es que acaso ya se les olvido lo de la profecía?"

"¿Cómo hacerlo si usted se encarga de hacérnoslo recordar todos los días? No hay quien pueda descansar de sus supersticiones"

"Mide tus palabras Hans, no me faltes al respeto solo para defender a esa mujerzuela y a su hijo ilegitimo"

"No los llame así, usted no tiene idea de lo que está hablando, así que le sugiero que no hable de temas que van más allá de su comprensión"

"Amor por favor, respeta a mi madre, no le hables de ese modo"

"Perdóname, es sólo que me colmó la paciencia" dice el sureño retirándose al castillo

"Mira como defiende a esa bruja, hija, como si aún sintiera algo por ella"

"Pero jamás sintió nada por ella, ya me explicó cómo estuvieron las cosas"

"¿Y cómo sabes que es cierto? Que proteja de ese modo su integridad es un indicio de lo que siente realmente"

"No te creo, no Hans, él ha dicho que me ama y jamás haría algo como eso"

"¿Y qué tal si también le dijo a ella que la amaba? Y ¿de qué le sirvió? Al final la abandonó con un hijo ¿Qué te hace especial en comparación?"

"Que yo si me casé con él, que yo si esperé a la noche de bodas"

"Creí que esa bruja era tu amiga"

"No es una bruja, y sí, somos amigas, pero a pesar de eso reconozco que cometió el error de haber estado con Hans antes de la boda, y luego tuvieron algunos problemas que los hicieron separarse, errores que yo no cometí ni espero cometer, y no voy a perder su amistad solo por celos tontos"

"Sólo espero que tengas razón"

La reina se retira también al castillo dejando a su hija muy triste y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Pronto llegó el invierno, que era la época favorita del año para Andy, nada lo divertía más que una guerra de bolas de nieve con sus amigos.

"Bien, yo elegiré a mi equipo" dijo Andy "Elijo a mi mamá y…"

"Hey, eso es trampa, no se vale que dos con poderes estén en el mismo equipo" Protestó Ellinor.

"Si, tramposo, tramposo" Canturreó Kristal.

"Está bien, está bien, que sea chicos contra chicas, elijo a Olaf, a mi tío Kristoff, a Ken y a Edvin.

"Bien y en mi equipo estarán" Dijo Ellinor "Mi tía Elsa, mi mamá, Susanne, Kristy y Birgitt"

"Falta alguien en mi equipo, ¿Qué tal usted Sr. Rohde?" Preguntó el niño a su profesor que leía sentado en una banca cercana, el hombre llevaba un grueso abrigo, una bufanda y botas para protegerse del frío.

"No sé si sea buena idea joven Anders, no soy muy bueno para esto, lo mío es estudiar y enseñar"

"Pero debe relajarse de vez en cuando ¿Qué dice?"

"Bien, que comience la guerra de nieve" Respondió el tutor.

Y todos se divirtieron arrojándose nieve, sobre todo Andy, es decir, ¿quién desaprovecharía una oportunidad de arrojarle nieve en la cabeza a su maestro?

El tiempo transcurrió tranquilo, y unos meses después Andy era ahora un niño que acababa de cumplir 8 años., la misma edad que tenía su mamá cuando sucedió el accidente.

"Mami"

"¿Qué pasó Andy?"

"¿Podemos ir Birgitt y yo a patinar al lago?"

"No, Andy, ya está muy avanzada la primavera y en esta época el hielo está muy delgado y es peligroso"

"Oh, ¿pero olvidas que tengo poderes mágicos?"

"¿Y tú olvidas que tu amiga no tiene? Además podría ser peligroso para ti también"

"Oh por favor mamá ¿Si?"

"No Andy, es por tu bien"

El niño ya no insistió, pero confiado en que nada podía pasarle a él, ya que era un príncipe muy valiente que tenía edad para cuidarse solo, y unos días después pidió permiso de salir sin decir a donde iba.

"¿Y a donde van si se puede saber?" Quiso saber la reina.

"¿Eh? Pues cerca de la bahía, queremos explorar la bahía ¿nos das permiso?" Respondió el niño un poco nervioso.

"Hum no lo sé"

"¿Sí?"

"Está bien"

"Genial"

"Pero que Susanne y Olaf vayan con ustedes"

"Oh-oh"

Más tarde Andy y Birgitt salían del castillo en compañía de la dupla de muñecos de nieve.

"¿En realidad a dónde vamos?" Preguntó la niña.

"A patinar al lago"

"Que divertido"

"No será tan divertido si no nos deshacemos de mis niñeros"

"¿ero como lo haremos?"

"Ya pensaré en algo"

"Que romántico Andy" Dijo Susanne "¿Vas en una cita?" Preguntó la muñequita.

"¿Una cita? ¿Qué es eso?" Quiso saber el joven príncipe.

"Es cuando los novios salen a pasear para conocerse bien antes de casarse" Respondió Susanne.

"Claro que no, ella es solo mi amiga" Protestó el niño.

"Así es, somos amigos y los amigos no se casan" Afirmó Birgitt.

"No me contradigas" Dijo la muñequita dándole un coscorrón al niño "¿Olvidas que somos expertos en el amor?"

"Pues para ser expertos no saben nada"

Justo en ese momento Birgittse percató de un grupo de cerdos que cruzaba por las calles camino hacia su corral, y se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡Tocino!" Gritó la niña sabiendo que esta palabra era temida por los cerditos y en seguida éstos crearon una estampida que arroyó a los muñecos de nieve, desarmándolos, en medio del alboroto ambos niños se escaparon y la dupla de muñecos no pudo seguirles el rastro.

No muy lejos de ahí Andy sacaba de entre unos arbustos su trineo ya enganchado a Frans, y subía en compañía de la niña.

"Je je je je resultó"

"Tengo que admitirlo, eres muy lista"

"Claro que lo soy"

Llegaron a su destino y no perdieron el tiempo, momentos después ambos patinaban y se divertían con las maravillas de nieve que hacía Andy, cúmulos de nieve, resbaladillas de nieve, también hizo al capitán escarcha y jugaron al entrenamiento militar, que era el juego predilecto de Andy.

"Creo que ya es hora de volver"

"Sí y no pasó nada"

"Sí, no entiendo como mamá y otras personas creen que el hielo es peligroso, quiero decir ¿Cómo va a ser peligroso algo tan hermoso? Te reto a una carrera de patinaje, el último en llegar con Frans será un huevo podrido.

"Pero no se vale usar poderes"

"Hecho, en sus marcas, listos, fuera"

Ambos niños avanzan rápidamente deslizándose sobre el hielo y riendo despreocupados, Andy obtiene una ventaja y es el primero en llegar a la meta.

"El príncipe Anders es el ganador y la multitud enloquece"

Pero al voltear no ve señales de su amiga por ningún lado, y no puede evitar sentir una gran preocupación.

"¿Birgitt? ¿Dónde estás? Esto ya no es divertido. ¿Birgitt?"

Pero entonces el niño ve algo que hace que su temor aumente, un agujero en el hielo. Al acercarse se da cuenta de que su amiga ha caído al agua helada y comienza a hundirse.

"¡Birgitt!"

**JUAR JUAR JUAR, LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO, GRACIAS A TODO POR LEER ESTE FIC, NO SABEN EL GUSTO QUE ME DA QUE A TANTA GENTE LE GUSTE MI TRABAJO, QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA:**

**PAZHITAA714**

**MAVERICK LANCER**

**PRINCESA ALEX**

**MELMOON**


	52. Chapter 52

Al ver que su amiga se hundía, Andy sin pensarlo dos veces saltó al agua para rescatarla, a él el frío no le afectaba, y usando las clases de natación que tomó con Hans, el niño nadó hacia su amiga, la cual trataba desesperadamente de salir a la superficie, pero el agua helada la hacía sentir como miles de cuchillas encajándose en su cuerpo que le impedían moverse.

Andy alcanzó a la niña y la sujetó por la cintura, para después patalear hacia la superficie, aunque pronto el niño comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, pero a pesar de esto siguió nadando y no encontraba la salida, ante él sólo estaba la capa de hielo, lleno de desesperación Andy continuó palpando el hielo hasta dar con el agujero por el cual había caído su amiga.

Por fin lograron salir y el niño se arrodilló al lado de Birgit, la niña sólo se abrazaba sí misma y no dejaba de temblar.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Puedes caminar?"

La niña intenta ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo.

"No, no puedo, no siento mi cuerpo"

"No te preocupes, vas a estar bien"

La niña no respondió nada, sólo comenzó a sentirse muy soñolienta, los ojos se le cerraban, su piel era fría y pálida.

"No, no te duermas, quédate conmigo" Dijo el niño sacudiéndola suavemente.

La niña abrió los ojos, sentía que todo empezaba a oscurecer a su alrededor.

"Andy te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo"

"Yo también te quiero, y tu eres la mía"

"¿Así se siente morirse?"

"No lo sé, espero que no"

"Sólo cuida a mi mamá por mí ¿Lo harás?"

"No hagas eso"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Despedirte, hablar como si fueras a morirte, porque no es así tú vas a estar bien, vas a curarte y crecer"

"¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntó la niña desorientada sintiéndose cada vez más débil.

"En el lago, te caíste al agua helada ¿recuerdas?"

La niña temblaba más y no tardó en quedar inconsciente.

"Cuanto lo siento Birgit, todo es culpa mía" Dijo Andy abrazando a la niña

¿Realmente Birgit se estaba muriendo? Andy nunca se había sentido tan solo y desesperado, y justo ahí, en uno de los peores momentos de su vida fue que el joven príncipe comprendió lo peligroso que era el hielo y el frío para las demás personas.

No podía evitar sentir que era su culpa, después de todo, él fue quien tuvo la idea de ir, él mintió para conseguir el permiso, poco a poco se fue creando una ventisca helada y comenzaron a surgir filosas cuchillas de hielo que Andy creaba en su angustia.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien que me ayude!"

Pero no hubo respuesta, sólo el eco de sus gritos, entonces Andy arrastró a la niña y la subió al trineo para llevarla de regreso al palacio, aunque temía no llegar a tiempo, pues estaban lejos y Frans aun era muy joven, no corría muy rápido y menos jalándolos a los dos, justo en ese momento oyó unos cánticos y vio unas luces que se aproximaban.

"Ahí hay alguien, Frans cuídala bien, yo voy a conseguir ayuda"

Y diciendo esto, el niño corrió en dirección de esas voces, al acercarse se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un grupo de recolectores de hielo, pero al parecer su tío no se encontraba entre ellos.

_Un corazón, que tocar__  
__A escavar sin descansar__  
__Peligro y hermosura hará__  
__Fino y puro es__  
__Helado corazón_

"¡Ayuda, auxilio! por favor"

"Hey miren eso, si es nuestro amigo el vikingo fantasma" dijo uno de los hombres.

"¿Qué tienes pequeño amigo?" Preguntó otro.

"Hay, hay… mi…deben" Dijo el niño recuperando el aliento y señalando hacia su amiga.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" Preguntó desconcertado un recolector.

"Dice Hay, hay… mi…deben" Respondió uno de sus compañeros.

"De prisa, mi amiga está muy mal, síganme"

Los hombres lo siguieron y encontraron a la niña inconsciente, pálida y fría como hielo.

"¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?" Preguntó el mayor de los hombres.

"Nada" Respondió el príncipe.

"Algo le debiste haber hecho, si no tú ¿quien más?" Insistió el sujeto.

"En serio no le hice nada, es mi amiga, yo sería incapaz de lastimarla, estábamos jugando y el hielo se partió cuando ella iba pasando" Explicó el niño.

"Seguramente lo ocasionaste tú con tus poderes" Aseguró el recolector sin aceptar sus justificaciones.

"No" Respondió Andy, aunque las palabras del hombre lo hacían sentirse más culpable.

"Ya déjalo en paz, esta niña está muy mal, necesita atención médica urgente"

"Súbela al trineo, no hay tiempo que perder"

Uno de los hombres tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la subió al trineo de ellos.

"¿Puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Ya hiciste suficiente" Respondió malhumorado el hombre que lo consideraba culpable.

Andy ya no respondió nada, sólo subió con su renito al trineo de los recolectores cabizbajo y triste.

Momentos después, el trineo jalado por caballos avanzaba a gran velocidad dejando tras de sí un rastro de hielo, pero a Andy en su angustia y desesperación se le figuraba que no iban lo suficientemente rápido y constantemente ponía su mano en la nariz de la niña para revisar si continuaba respirando.

"Tienes que resistir, ya casi llegamos" Dijo el niño colocando su gorro en la cabeza de la niña y tomándole la mano.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a las puertas del palacio, pero antes de entrar fueron interceptados por los guardias.

"¿Qué asuntos los traen al palacio?" Preguntó el guardia a los hombres

"Es una emergencia, esta niña se está muriendo congelada" Respondió uno de los recolectores.

"¿Qué? Entren, mandaré notificar a la madre" Contestó el guardia preocupado.

Una vez que les permitieron el acceso, avanzaron hacia el palacio y Andy no pudo evitar escuchar todo tipo de comentarios por parte de la servidumbre y de los visitantes quienes estaban convencidos de que él le había hecho algo a la niña con sus poderes.

"Oh mi hija ¿Qué sucedió?" Gritó la madre de Birgit.

La mujer tomó en sus brazos a la niña.

"Cayó en el hielo delgado" explicó Andy

"Rápido, alguien llame al médico" Dijo una de las sirvientas.

"Seguramente el niño la lastimó con sus poderes" Aseguró el recolector de hielo.

"No, no es cierto, fue un accidente" Respondió Andy.

"Gracias por traerla señores" Agradeció la mujer.

"Va a estar bien ¿verdad? es decir, no se mueve" Dijo Andy mientras seguía al grupo de sirvientes al cuarto de Birgitt.

Una vez que la depositaron en la cama, cerraron la puerta dejando al niño afuera.

Andy con ojos llorosos sólo se sentó en el suelo a esperar noticias sobre su amiga. "Oh no ¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

Momentos después el médico real entraba y cerraba de nuevo la puerta.

"Andy ¿Qué sucedió?" Dijo la reina quien había sido ya notificada de lo sucedido, además de que le habían asegurado que Andy había lastimado a la niña con sus poderes.

"Mami" Respondió Andy poniéndose de pie y corriendo a sus brazos. "Perdóname, pero a pesar de que nos dijiste que no, fuimos a patinar al lago, y el hielo se quebró y Birgit cayó al agua helada, yo la salvé, pero creo que ya era tarde" Decía el niño bañado en llanto.

"Andy ¿Tú lastimaste a Birgit con tus poderes?"

"No, estábamos jugando, fue un accidente yo no quería que le pasara nada. Nadie me cree, todos piensan que yo le hice algo, tú si me crees ¿Verdad?"

"Si hijo, yo si te creo, pero estoy muy decepcionada de ti Andy, te había dicho que no fueras, te dije que era peligroso y desobedeciste, incluso mentiste y ahora Birgit está en grave peligro, realmente estoy muy molesta contigo"

"Lo sé, sé que vas a castigarme, lo merezco, pero no Birgit, ella es mi amiga, ella no tiene la culpa"

"Todo va a estar bien hijo" Dijo la reina acariciando al niño en la cabeza, aunque realmente no estaba tan segura de que así sería.

Más tarde Andy se dirigió a la capilla del castillo para rezar por la recuperación de su amiga, en el trayecto escuchó algunos comentarios.

"Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien saliera lastimado" Decía una mujer.

"Yo les dije que era peligroso que conviviera con niños normales" Decía un hombre.

Andy continuó su camino hacia la capilla y se arrodilló a rezar, incluso encendió una veladora.

"Querido Dios, soy yo Andy, sé que no he sido un buen hijo, sé que le mentí a mamá y la desobedecí, sé que todo fue mi culpa, esos chicos del pueblo tienen razón, soy un monstruo, seguramente fue mi culpa que el hielo se partiera, castígame a mí, pero no a Birgit, ella es una buena niña, si la salvas, te prometo que ya me portaré bien y de hecho vendré a misa más seguido"

El niño se quedó dormido en la capilla y su mamá fue por él.

"Andy despierta"

"¿Hum?"

"Ya es noche, tienes que ir a dormir"

"¿Cómo esta Birgit?"

"Aun no lo sé hijo, pero el doctor hace todo lo posible"

"Sólo espero que se salve"

"También yo"

Andy estaba muy adormilado y trató de que su mamá lo cargara.

"Lo siento Andy, pero ya no puedo cargarte, ya estás muy grande"

Así que la reina lo condujo caminando, el niño avanzaba a su lado tomado de su mano como una especie de sonámbulo, y una vez en su habitación, la rubia acostó al niño y le quitó los zapatos.

Andy durmió durante unas horas, pero luego sus dulces sueños fueron turbados por horribles pesadillas, en las que él era realmente un monstruo y congelaba a todos sus amigos, a sus primas, a sus tíos, incluso a Hans y a Helena.

Así que despertó sobresaltado, e inmediatamente salió hacia el cuarto de su amiga, donde encontró a Birgit muy cobijada, y con la chimenea prendida, su mamá velaba su sueño.

"Oh Andy, no te había visto" Dijo la madre de la niña.

"¿Cómo sigue Birgit?"

"Ya está fuera de peligro, en unos días estará como nueva"

"Me alegra oír eso, todo fue mi culpa, y realmente lo siento"

"No fue tu culpa Andy, los accidentes pasan"

"No permitiré que algo así vuelva a suceder se lo aseguro" Y diciendo esto, Andy volvió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente Birgit comenzaba su recuperación y Andy recibía su castigo, una buena tunda, además de dos semanas sin postre, sin jugar y tenía que leer un largo libro sobre la historia de Arendelle.

"Y entonces en el año 1200 D.C." Leía Andy en voz alta en su cuarto "el Rey Anders I enfrentó al ejército invasor"

"Joven Anders" Dijo Kai, "disculpe que lo interrumpa Alteza. Pero su amiga ya está mucho mejor ¿No quiere ir a verla?"

"Ella está mejor sin mí, Kai".

A todos les empezó a parecer extraño que Andy no fuera a visitar a la niña en varios días, y todavía más extraño que el niño se reusaba a salir de su habitación o recibir visitas, salvo de su tutor para continuar sus clases o de su madre.

Había dejado de ser ese niño travieso y despreocupado que todos conocían.

"Andy" Dijo la reina mientras se sentaba a hablar con él "¿Te sucede algo? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras que hablemos?"

"Ellos tenían razón" Respondió el niño cerrando su libro y mirándola muy serio.

"¿Quiénes?"

"Mis abuelitos, ellos tenían toda la razón, no es justo que otras personas corran peligro por mi culpa, no debo convivir con niños normales, no quiero que Birgit vuelva a salir lastimada por mi culpa, no quiero que le suceda algo malo a Elli, a Kristy o a Helena, tampoco a Ken o a Edvin, ni a ninguno de los chicos del pueblo, ni siquiera a los bravucones"

"Andy si es por lo que pasó con Birgit, quiero que sepas que no fue tu culpa, fue sólo un accidente, estoy segura de que no fue tu intención lastimar a tu amiga"

"Lo sé, sé que fue un accidente, al igual que lo sucedido con la tía Anna y contigo, entonces entenderás que no quiero que suceda otro accidente, yo realmente soy un monstruo, un monstruo peligroso, el hielo es muy bonito pero también muy peligroso, puede lastimar o hasta matar a las personas y yo no puedo permitirlo"

"Andy, tú no eres un monstruo, eres un niño bueno"

"Eso dices tú porque eres mi mamá y porque eres igual que yo, pero no es lo que los demás piensan, debiste ver el miedo en sus ojos, debiste ver a Birgit hundirse en el agua, soy peligroso"

"Pero Andy, aun eres un niño, sé que cuando crezcas tendrás excelente control de tus poderes, como yo"

"Pero mientras, creo que debería estar encerrado en mi cuarto, al menos mientras crezco más y dejo de ser un peligro, yo no quiero ser la causa de que sufra tanta gente y si la única solución es alejarme de sus vidas, valdrá la pena."

"Andy, encerrarse y tener miedo de ti mismo no es la solución, lo sé por experiencia, la solución es practicar y ser más cuidadoso, así como aprender de los errores, por favor no hagas esto, no vivas la vida que yo viví"

Pero Andy se reusó a salir y las semanas pasaron mientras Birgit, se recuperaba, tuvo que permanecer varias semanas en cama y hacer ejercicios para recuperar la completa movilidad de su cuerpo y con el pasar de los días ya estaba recuperada del todo, pero no podía evitar sentir tristeza de que su mejor amigo no había ido a visitarla durante su convalecencia, sólo envió unas cartas deseándole una pronta recuperación.

Un día justo eso iba pensando cuando divisó a Andy a lo lejos, al parecer se le había terminado su reserva de chocolate y el joven príncipe no tuvo más remedio que salir por más.

"¡Andy!" Dijo la niña corriendo feliz hacia él.

"¡Espera! No te acerques" Exclamó Andy angustiado.

Al oír esto, la niña se detuvo a una distancia considerable.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿No te alegra verme ya recuperada?"

"Me alegra más de lo que imaginas"

"¿Por qué no fuiste a verme?"

"He estado muy ocupado"

"¿Tanto como para no visitarme cuando más te necesitaba? Creí que éramos amigos." Dijo la niña acercándose.

"Somos amigos" Respondió el niño retrocediendo.

"¿Entonces por qué me rechazas?"

"Tú no entenderías"

"¿Qué no entendería?"

"Lo hago por tu bien"

"¿Por mi bien?"

"Así es, sólo intento protegerte" Dijo el niño mientras corría alejándose de ella.

"¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?" Preguntó la niña corriendo tras él.

"¡De mí!" Contestó el niño entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

"¿De ti?" Respondió la niña extrañada.

Birgit no era la única que echaba de menos a Andy, sus primas también.

"Mami ¿Cuándo va a salir Andy?" Preguntó Ellinor.

"Espero que pronto hijita" Respondió la pelirroja.

"¿Ya no nos quiere o qué?" Preguntó la más pequeña.

"No, él las quiere mucho, de hecho por eso no sale, él piensa que estar encerrado es lo mejor para todos"

Hasta Frans estaba muy triste sin su joven amigo y se aburría en el establo sin nadie con quien jugar.

Los días pasaron y Birgit fue a hablar con Andy.

toc toc toc

"Adelante, quiero decir, no, no se puede entrar"

"Soy yo Birgit ¿Me Recuerdas? Obviamente me recuerdas, es decir, han pasado sólo unos días"

"¿Ha sido tan poco?" Respondió Andy recargándose al otro lado de la puerta "Creo que el tiempo se ha hecho más lento para mí"

"Puedo verte" Dijo la niña riendo y asomándose por la cerradura.

"¡Hey, no me espíes!" Respondió el niño sentándose en el piso.

"¿Y cuanto tiempo más se supone que estarás ahí encerrado?" Preguntó la niña sentándose del otro lado.

"Hum, no lo sé, todo depende"

"¿De qué?"

"De mí, debo crecer un poco y controlar mis poderes para que sea seguro para todos"

"¿Puedo entrar sólo un ratito?"

"No"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero lastimarte, no otra vez"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Si te refieres al accidente no fue tu culpa"

"Tal vez no, pero piensa en todo el daño que te causó el hielo y el frío, y yo no puedo permitir que vuelvas a sufrir"

"Pero yo voy a sufrir de todos modos"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo voy a ser feliz sin mi mejor amigo?"

Andy no pudo evitar sentir lágrimas en sus ojos con las palabras de la niña.

"Realmente te extraño Andy"

"Y yo también a ti, pero esta separación no será para siempre, ya verás que pronto saldré y todo será como antes, excepto que ahora no correrás peligro a mi lado, créeme, así es mejor, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho que estudiar, pero me gustó hablar contigo"

Andy continuó estudiando, aunque realmente extrañaba su libertad, por las tardes se asomaba por la ventana y observaba a los demás niños jugando en las calles.

Y un día mientras sacaba el área y perímetro de unas figuras.

"Mamá" Dijo Andy.

"¿Qué sucede hijo?"

"Han pasado sólo unas semanas y ya quiero arrancarme el cabello ¿Cómo hiciste tú para aguantar tantos años encerrada sin volverte loca?"

"No fue fácil, Andy, de hecho fue horrible, fueron años de mi vida que no podré recuperar nunca, por eso no quiero que tú pases por lo mismo, yo quiero que seas un niño libre y feliz, quiero que esos días tan tristes para mí sean dichosos para ti, y así sentiré que ese sufrimiento no fue en vano"

Después de esta plática con su mamá, Andy se sentía confundido, una parte de él quería salir, jugar, saltar, bailar y hacer travesuras en compañía de sus queridos amigos, pero otra parte quería mantener a sus seres queridos a salvo, aun cuando esto significara un gran sacrificio para él, justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

toc toc toc

"Hola Andy, Soy otra vez yo, Birgitt, quería saber si saldrás hoy, es decir, es un día precioso y el viento es ideal para volar cometas"

"Suena bien, pero creo que te divertirás más sin mí"

"Está bien, ya me voy, ayyy, mi pierna, creo que me la torcí, ayyy ayyy"

Andy olvidando su propósito de no salir nunca, no pudo resistirse al sufrimiento de su amiga y salió corriendo para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Puedes caminar?"

"De hecho sí, sólo fingí para que salieras"

"¿Me engañaste?"

"Tuve que hacerlo, era el único modo de hacerte salir"

"Debo irme" Dijo el niño nervioso tratando de salir

"Espera, no te vayas" Dijo la niña tomando a su amigo del brazo "sólo quiero decirte que no importa si tienes poderes o no, o sí otras personas dicen que no debo juntarme contigo, yo quiero que seamos amigos y que nos divirtamos, sólo piénsalo, dentro de poco habremos crecido y será muy tarde para hacer cosas de niños, yo no quiero que nuestra amistad termine ¿y tu?"

"Birgit… yo…. yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti"

"Y lo mejor es que continuemos nuestra amistad, durante años hemos convivido sin que nada malo suceda".

"Lo sé, y no quiero arriesgarme, soy peligroso"

"Los poderes no te hacen ni bueno ni malo, sólo diferente, todo depende de como los uses"

"Birgit, no quiero hacerte daño"

"No me haces daño, si más no recuerdo, fuiste tú quién me salvó el otro día, gracias a tu inmunidad al frio. Y cuando tu familia y tú fueron atacados en el castillo de la montaña, según lo que me contaste, usaste tus poderes para tratar de salvarlos a todos. ¿Lo ves? Usas tus poderes para el bien todo el tiempo. Jamás has herido a alguien con ellos, por el contrario, nos has brindado largas horas de diversión gracias a ellos"

"Cierto, pero…"

"Sin peros. Por favor Andy ¿Es que acaso no extrañas los viejos tiempos? Porque yo sí"

"Esta bien, tú ganas. Mi mamá dijo que cuando crezca tendré absoluto poder de mis poderes y eso sólo se obtiene a través de la practica, de otro modo solo desperdiciaré años valiosos de mi vida sin resultados satisfactorios"

"¿Entonces? ¿Vendrás?"

"Si vamos a jugar, es un día muy bonito para divertirnos como buenos amigos"

Ambos niños salen corriendo a jugar al jardín, mientras la reina se pregunta ¿Cómo hubiera sido su vida si ella también hubiera cedido ante las insistencias de su hermana? Probablemente mucho mejor de cómo fue.

Pero eso ya no importaba ahora, lo importante es que Andy era feliz otra vez y con eso, ella también lo era, sin importar qué.

**HUY, OTRO POCO Y LA HISTORIA SE REPITE Y ANDY ESTUVO CERCA DE VIVIR ENCERRADO COMO SU MAMÁ, ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPÍTULO, SALUDOS A TODOS Y QUE TENGAN UN LINDO FIN DE SEMANA.**


	53. Chapter 53

**HOLA A TODOS CHICOS, PERDON POR SUBIR TAN TARDE. ACEPTO TU RETO ROSE, ESTA SEMANA TRATARÉ DE SUBIR UN CAPÍTULO DIARIO DE LUNES A DOMINGO, Y NO TE PREOCUPES QUE CLARO QUE HABRÁ BESO CUANDO ANDY CREZCA MAS.**

Andy pasó la tarde jugando con su amiga y los demás niños del pueblo, volando cometas y correteando alegremente, como había extrañado esa libertad. Todos en el castillo, sobre todo la reina, estaban realmente felices de que Andy volvía a ser ese niño feliz y travieso que todos extrañaban.

La reina lo observaba crecer cada día, llena de satisfacción y orgullo. Pero al mismo tiempo algo triste de pensar que muy pronto dejaría de ser un niño y se convertiría en un adolescente problemático y después en todo un hombre.

"¿Qué tienes Elsa? ¿Por qué suspiras de ese modo?" preguntó la muñequita de nieve entrando en la oficina de la reina

"No es nada Susy, sólo pienso en lo mucho que Andy ha crecido, míralo ya es un niño de ocho años y me acuerdo en la época en que apenas era un bebé"

"Oh si, los niños crecen muy rápido. Qué lástima que no sea un muñeco de nieve de juventud eterna como Olaf y yo, ya que nosotros jamás vamos a envejecer"

"Que suertudos. Dentro de poco el pequeño que conozco habrá desaparecido para siempre y se convertirá en un hombre maravilloso, del cual sin duda estaré muy orgullosa, pero no puedo evitar querer que se quedara como es ahora para siempre"

"No te preocupes, ya sea bebé, niño, adolescente o adulto, siempre será tu hijo, no importa cuánto crezca"

"Lo sé, creo que ha llegado el momento de que Andy tenga su propia habitación"

"Pero si ya tiene un cuarto para él solo"

"Si, pero su cuarto da al mío y ya está en esa edad en que los hombres se vuelven muy curiosos, no quiero que vaya a estar espiando mientras me cambio, además de que sería muy incómodo para él que pasara por mi cuarto y yo estuviera en ropa interior"

"¿Entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Voy a mandarlo al cuarto en el que yo estuve encerrada por trece años, ese es el cuarto del heredero"

"A ver cómo se lo toma"

"Esperemos que bien. Ya tiene edad para entender las cosas"

Al día siguiente, mientras Andy se encontraba en sus clases, la reina mando sacar del cuarto todas las cosas del niño, para que las pusieran en su nueva habitación.

Cuando el pequeño príncipe termino sus lecciones, se sorprendió de ver su cuarto casi vacío y de inmediato fue a aclarar las cosas con su madre.

"Mami, ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Dónde están mis cosas?"

"En tu nueva habitación"

"¿Ya no va a ser este mi cuarto?"

"Ya no"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ya eres un niño grande y mereces tener privacidad"

"Pero vamos a estar muy separados"

"No tanto hijo, tu cuarto se encuentra a unas puertas del mío"

"¿Y si me da miedo en la noche?"

"No tendría por qué darte, yo voy a estar junto a ti, solo que esta vez habrá más distancia de por medio entre nosotros"

"¿Y dónde va a ser mi cuarto entonces?"

"Sígueme y lo veras"

La reina avanza seguida por el niño y llegan al cuarto donde la monarca permaneció encerrada gran parte de su vida.

"Aquí será tu cuarto"

"No me gusta esto"

"Te gustará hijo, ya lo verás, con el paso del tiempo entenderás por qué es importante que nos separemos"

"Esa justifica todo ¿no?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Que con el tiempo me vas a decir quién es mi papá y dónde está, con el tiempo voy a entender todo según tú"

"Con el tiempo también verás que lo que digo es cierto"

"Bueno, supongo que es un cuarto más grande que el que tenía" dice el niño entrando a su nueva recámara

"Porque ya eres grande y necesitas más espacio"

"¿Por qué no entras conmigo?"

"Prefiero quedarme afuera. Bueno, te dejo, ya debo volver al trabajo"

La reina se aleja del sitio que tanto daño le causo de niña y vuelve a su oficina.

"Aun no estoy lista para volver a ese lugar, al menos no por ahora, quizás 'con el tiempo' lo haga" piensa la platinada mientras camina por los pasillos

Por otro lado en el nuevo cuarto, el príncipe tiene una mezcla de emociones y no sabe muy bien como sentirse al respecto.

"Bueno, tengo una vista panorámica muy bella" piensa mientras se acerca a la enorme ventana "Y una chimenea, como si la necesitara. Aunque el lugar no esta tan mal"

El niño examina todo lo que se encuentra en su nuevo cuarto, mientras los sirvientes terminan de dejar las cosas en su interior y luego traen cosas nuevas, le hacen un pequeño estudio y ponen un librero lleno de libros de estudios para sus clases.

"Definitivamente que esto no se parece en nada a mi viejo cuarto" piensa el niño hojeando los libros "Rayos, no hay ninguno de cuentos. Es obvio que mi mamá quiere que estudie todo el tiempo"

"Espero que el cuarto sea de su agrado alteza" dice Kai

"Oh sí, claro, es lo que siempre soñé"

"Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme"

Los sirvientes salen del cuarto y por costumbre cierran la puerta tras de ellos.

"Antes si necesitaba algo siempre llamaba a mi mamá, no me gusta esto de crecer, no es nada divertido"

Esa noche el pequeño príncipe no puede dormir, sólo da vueltas en su cama muy asustado de encontrarse solo.

"Oh cielos, la soledad no es nada agradable. Apenas puedo creer cómo mi mamá aguantó estar lejos de los demás por trece años, me resulta algo casi imposible de soportar"

En eso la puerta se abre y una pequeña figura entra a su cuarto. Asustado el príncipe prepara sus poderes, al mismo tiempo que prende la vela de su buro y descubre al intruso.

"¿Birgit? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"No podía dormir, tengo miedo" responde la niña acostándose en la cama junto a su amigo "Todas las noches sueño con el momento en que me hundí en el agua fría"

"Oh no te preocupes Birgit, yo te protejo" dice el niño dándole un tierno abrazo

Luego de esto ambos niños se quedan profundamente dormidos, ya no tienen miedo, pues ambos saben que el otro lo cuida.

Al amanecer el niño despertó y se encontró solo, al parecer su amiguita había regresado a su cuarto durante la noche y él ni cuenta se había dado.

No terminaba de agradarle la idea de dormir tan lejos de su mamá, pero a la vez estaba seguro de que ella sólo lo hacía por su bien.

Con el pasar de los días Andy siguió acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuarto, así como tener que seguir lidiando con su talón, las multiplicaciones y ahora también divisiones. Así que podría decirse que su vida ya no era nada fácil.

"Creo que mi vida era mejor cuando estaba pequeño, cuando no tenia que preocuparme por estas cosas tan difíciles" piensa el príncipe mientras resuelve unos problemas en su cuaderno.

Un día, al acabar sus clases, su madre lo llamo a su oficina, al llegar el niño descubrió que un joven sacerdote acompañaba a su mamá.

"¿Querías verme mami?"

"Si hijo, te presento al padre Valter, él se va a encargar de instruirte para tu Første Kommunion (Primera Comunión en noruego)"

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Una Første Kommunion es un día muy especial, a través de un ritual sacramental católico por primera vez participaras del sacramento de la Eucaristía recibiendo la Comunión y por lo tanto a Dios en tu corazón" le explica el sacerdote. (Recuerden que en la película, la coronación era presidida por un obispo, mostrando claramente que tanto Anna como Elsa eran de religión católica).

"Suena muy bonito ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Primero deberás prepararte por medio del catecismo que yo te voy a enseñar, al concluir tus estudios, deberás realizar un examen de conciencia y te purificaras de toda culpa a través de la confesión"

"La verdad no entiendo"

"Es por eso que voy a enseñarte todo, para que lo entiendas y estés listo"

"¿Y cuándo vamos a empezar con eso?"

"Ahora mismo, siempre después de tus clases, te vendrás conmigo a este salón" dice mientras lo conduce a un salón en el cual hay libros de religión

"¿Ósea que voy a estudiar aún más? No sé si eso me guste"

"Solo será por un tiempo, luego cuando ya lo entiendas todo terminaran estas lecciones" le explica su madre

"Pero ya tengo muchas clases de por sí, ¿es realmente necesario que tome estas también?"

"Claro que sí, de hecho, estas son todavía más importantes que las otras y debes echarle muchas ganas" le contesta la reina

"Está bien, sólo porque quiero tener a Dios en mi corazón"

Su madre y el sacerdote sonríen felices de ver el buen espíritu que tiene el pequeño príncipe.

Y con esto Andy empezó la preparación para su Første Kommunion. Al día siguiente se enteró de que sus amigos en sus escuelas también serían preparados para las suyas, ya que al parecer era algo por lo que todo niño de ocho años debía pasar.

Los días siguieron pasando, el niño ya casi se terminaba de acostumbrar a su cuarto. Por varias noches su amiga llego a dormir con él, pero con el pasar de los días, sus pesadillas se fueron quedando en el pasado y ahora podía dormir tranquilamente.

Ahora Andy tendría que dormir todo solo en su nuevo cuarto y no estuvo tan mal, lo que él pensaba sería casi imposible de soportar, se sentía bien en realidad, quizás era debido a lo que estaba aprendiendo en sus lecciones de religión, o quizás porque cómo dijo su mamá, era un niño grande y dormir en su propio cuarto era lo normal.

Sea cual fuera la razón, lecciones o normalidad, el niño se sentía muy a gusto con su nuevo estilo de vida y muy pronto fue transformando el cuarto con su propio estilo.

"Esta reserva de chocolates estará perfecta para mi nueva bóveda secreta" pensaba el príncipe mientras se dirigía a un rincón del cuarto, en donde bien escondida tenía una bóveda hecha de hielo, en la cual guardaba postres, juguetes valiosos, entre muchas otras cosas.

Con el pasar de los días, el cuarto se volvió su santuario, un lugar donde podía hacer lo que quisiera, además de estar lejos de sus primas cuando se ponían insoportables, así como de su mamá cuando estaba de mal humor.

"Pensándolo bien, tener mi propio cuarto no fue tan malo después de todo" pensaba el niño mientras disfrutaba de unos deliciosos chocolates y observaba la vista desde su ventana.

Cierto día el pequeño príncipe había acompañado a Birgit y a la madre de ella al mercado. Era la primera vez que el niño conocía un sitio de comercio como este y estaba muy emocionado por la cantidad de puestos que había y la infinidad de cosas que en ellos vendían.

"Wow, este lugar tiene de todo" dice el platinado

"Si, es muy divertido venir" le dice su amiga

"Yo nunca había venido antes, pero me gusta"

Si bien Andy no vivía encerrado como vivió su mamá, tampoco se mezclaba tanto con las demás personas y mantenía su distancia como todos los príncipes.

"Hermosos collares, señora, lleve un precioso juego de collar y pendientes" dice un vendedor ofreciéndole collares a la mamá de Birgit

"Vaya, que bonitos están esos collares, mi mamá se vería muy linda con uno" dice el niño maravillado

"Pescado freso, acabamos de pescarlo" dice el pescadero acercando un pescado a la cara del príncipe

"Oh cielos, esto se ve asqueroso"

"No gracias, no necesitamos pescado" Respondió la madre de Birgit.

"Menos mal, porque después de esto dudo que pueda comer pescado por un tiempo"

Avanzan por el lugar comprando algunas cosas necesarias para el castillo.

"Muy bien niños, voy a comprar algunos hilos en esta mercería, ustedes espérenme aquí afuera y por favor no se alejen. Recuerden lo que pasó la última vez que desobedecieron"

"Despreocúpese señora, seremos buenos"

"Si mami, aquí te esperamos"

Los dos niños se sentaron a esperar en el escalón de la entrada del negocio.

"¿No es genial? Dentro de algunos días será nuestra primera comunión, estoy muy emocionado" dice Andy a su amiguita

"Si, fue muy amable tu mamá por permitir que yo la haga también en el castillo a pesar de que no soy de la realeza"

"Así es mi mami, siempre muy buena"

"¿Buena? ¿A quién quieres engañar 'cosa'? Todos sabemos que tu mamá y tú son malvados y que se van a ir al infierno" dijo uno de los bullys que solían molestarlo

"Eso no es cierto, no somos malos, pero ustedes sí. Por eso son ustedes quienes se van a ir al infierno y no nosotros"

"Claro que si lo harán, es allá dónde pertenecen, lo lógico es que vuelvan al lugar de dónde salieron" agrego otro niño para molestarlo

"Basta, eso es una mentira"

"Uy, el pobre bebecito va a llorar"

"Déjalo, es que no sabe defenderse como hombre, prefiere portarse como niña"

"Ya déjenlo en paz, Andy no es un demonio, más bien es un hermoso angelito, sólo que ustedes no lo ven porque son malos"

"Uy, te gusta ese fenómeno ¿no es así?"

"¿A ustedes qué les importa? Sólo déjenlo ya en paz"

"Tú no te metas" dice uno de los bullys empujando a la niña y tumbándola al piso

Al ver esto el pequeño príncipe se enfurece y se lanza sobre el niño que ataco a su amiga.

"Déjala en paz"

Dijo Andy muy enojado atacando al bravucón, pero éste era más fuerte y más alto, por lo que el príncipe no tardó mucho en ser arrojado en un contenedor de basura.

"Acéptalo Anders, tú y tu mamá son sólo unos monstruos que se irán al infierno, es más seguramente lo más probable es que tu papá sea el diablo y por eso nunca lo vez, por eso tienes esos poderes, por eso nadie en todo el pueblo sabe quién es él"

Humillado y furioso, el niño saltó fuera del contenedor de basura.

"Eso es una mentira, eres un mentiroso"

"Si no nos crees lee la biblia, ahí no dice nada sobre que seres como ustedes pueden entrar al cielo"

"Ya basta cállate"

"Tú no eres mi jefe, no puedes darme órdenes"

"Pero soy el príncipe y te ordeno que te calles de una vez o te mando matar"

"Bah, ya sé que no puedes hacerlo, sólo la reina puede mandar ejecutar y no le tengo miedo a esa bruja"

"Andy, ten cuidado, sólo quieren hacerte enfadar, no pierdas el control"

"Dije que te calles" Y diciendo esto, Andy creó filosas cuchillas de hielo que hicieron retroceder a los bravucones.

"¡Ay auxilio!" gritaron los bravucones corriendo.

"Niños, ¿Qué sucedió?"

"El príncipe se volvió loco y nos atacó con sus poderes"

"Esto es el colmo, primero el incidente con Birgit y ahora esto"

"La reina debería cuidar mejor a su hijo, después de que fue a conseguírselo"

"Que alguien llame a los guardias"

"Guardias, guardias"

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Ese niño peligroso atacó a nuestros hijos, y ellos no se pueden defender, pudo lastimarlos"

"Alteza ¿Nos acompañaría al palacio? Creo que esto es algo que debemos reportar a su madre"

Momentos después, Andy esperaba sentado afuera de la oficina de la reina, mientras escuchaba que las madres de los bravucones daban la queja a la reina de lo sucedido.

"Les aseguro que esto no se repetirá, hablaré con mi hijo"

"Gracias Majestad"

"Oh, es que nos asustamos mucho, creímos que nos mataría" Dice falsamente uno de los bravucones con ojos llorosos.

"Descuiden, Andy no es malo, él es sólo un niño y no controla bien sus poderes"

Más tarde salían los bravucones y sin que nadie se diera cuenta hacían muecas y gestos de burlas a Andy.

"Andy, entra hijo, quiero hablar contigo"

El niño sólo entró cabizbajo y pensativo.

"Andy, sé que no era tu intención lastimar a esos niños, pero debes tener cuidado, tus poderes irán creciendo junto contigo, y podrías lastimar a alguien por error"

"Pero mamá, sé que te prometí que no usaría mis poderes para lastimar a nadie, pero esos chicos me estaban molestando, empujaron a Birgit y dijeron cosas malas de ti, te llamaron bruja, les dije que se callaran y no lo hacían, así que los hice callar"

"Andy ¿Tú los atacaste a propósito?"

"Siento decir que sí, perdóname, pero sentí mucho coraje y odio, no pude controlarme, te llamaron bruja"

"Andy, agradezco que me defiendas, eres un buen hijo, pero no está bien que ataques a los demás, ni siquiera aunque digan cosas malas de mí"

"Pero te digo que te llamaron bruja, y no deben llamarte así, tú eres buena, y gentil y divertida, y no me gusta que nadie diga nada malo de ti, eres mi mamá y te quiero"

"Y yo también a ti Andy, más de lo que imaginas, pero como reina no puedo dejar que me afecten los comentarios de la gente, hay personas que no van a ver nunca más allá de mis poderes, los cuales nunca van a ser aceptados por todos, o sea que nunca seré completamente aceptada por todos. Sé que me llaman bruja, monstruo e incluso sé que hay gente que piensa cosas mucho peores de mí" Dijo la reina con tristeza, pues sabía lo que se pensaba de ella en otros reinos, e incluso en Arendelle debido al hecho de que tuviera un hijo sin estar casada. "Sé que no es sencillo para ti, las presiones, y las burlas, pero tienes que tratar de controlarte, la ira será tu enemiga, no quiero que por mi causa, por defenderme hagas algo de lo que luego de arrepientas"

"Lo intentaré, es sólo que no soporto que digan cosas malas de ti, si las dicen de mi no importa tanto, ¿pero de ti? tú eres muy buena y has sufrido mucho, ellos no te conocen como yo" dijo Andy llorando de enojo.

"Sólo cálmate hijo, respira, todo estará bien, esos comentarios no me afectan" Respondió la reina abrazando al niño y consolándolo.

Andy se retiró a su habitación y comenzó a buscar en la biblia tal y como lo retaron los bravucones, buscó y buscó leyendo y releyendo los pasajes no encontró nada sobre que la gente como ellos se fuera al cielo. Por lo que las palabras de los bravucones lo pusieron muy deprimido, ¿Sería posible que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por ser bueno y cumplir los mandamientos, aun así se fuera al infierno? Sentía que él lo merecía, es decir, era un hijo desobediente que a cada rato estaba a punto de herir a los demás con sus poderes. ¿Pero su mamá? él sabía que ella había sufrido mucho, ella realmente merecía irse al cielo.

Sin encontrar respuesta a sus dudas, todo su entusiasmo por hacer su Første Kommunion se esfumó, ahora ya no quería estudiar, ni repasar las preguntas del catecismo, incluso se había vuelto un tanto grosero y desobediente con la gente que lo rodeaba, ya que pensaba que de nada serviría si era bueno o malo, puesto que al final terminaría yéndose al infierno.

El padre Valter lo notó.

"Andy, te he notado muy distinto a como eras cuando empezamos, al inicio parecías muy entusiasmado y hasta llevabas la cuenta regresiva de los días que faltaban para el día de tu Første Kommunion y ahora pareces molesto, no prestas atención, hasta he encontrado diablos dibujados en tus cuadernos ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?"

"No"

"Incluso te has vuelto grosero según me ha dicho la servidumbre"

"No importa si soy bueno o malo, de todos modos al final mamá y yo nos iremos al infierno"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Pensar así no es propio de un buen cristiano ¿por qué piensas que tu mamá y tú irán al infierno?"

"Porque unos chicos en el mercado me dijeron eso, incluso me dijeron que revisara en la biblia y no encontré nada sobre personas con poderes que fueran al cielo"

"Eso es porque tu mamá y tú son las primeras personas con poderes, pero si te fijas en la biblia dice: »Vengan, benditos de mi Padre, y tomen posesión del reino que ha sido preparado para ustedes desde el principio del mundo.

Porque tuve hambre y ustedes me dieron de comer; tuve sed y ustedes me dieron de beber. Fui forastero y ustedes me recibieron en su casa.

Anduve sin ropas y me vistieron. Estuve enfermo y fueron a visitarme. Estuve en la cárcel y me fueron a ver.»

Entonces los justos dirán: «Señor, ¿cuándo te vimos hambriento y te dimos de comer, o sediento y te dimos de beber?

¿Cuándo te vimos forastero y te recibimos, o sin ropa y te vestimos?

¿Cuándo te vimos enfermo o en la cárcel y fuimos a verte?

El Rey responderá: «En verdad les digo que, cuando lo hicieron con alguno de los más pequeños de estos mis hermanos, me lo hicieron a mí.»

Dirá después a los que estén a la izquierda: «¡Malditos, aléjense de mí y vayan al fuego eterno, que ha sido preparado para el diablo y para sus ángeles!

Porque tuve hambre y ustedes no me dieron de comer; tuve sed y no me dieron de beber;

Era forastero y no me recibieron en su casa; estaba sin ropa y no me vistieron; estuve enfermo y encarcelado y no me visitaron.»

Estos preguntarán también: «Señor, ¿cuándo te vimos hambriento o sediento, desnudo o forastero, enfermo o encarcelado, y no te ayudamos?»

El Rey les responderá: «En verdad les digo: siempre que no lo hicieron con alguno de estos más pequeños, ustedes dejaron de hacérmelo a mí.»

Y éstos irán a un suplicio eterno, y los buenos a la vida eterna.»

Como podrás ver, en ningún lado dice que las personas que son diferentes no entrarán al cielo, de hecho todos somos iguales a los ojos de Dios, sean pobres o ricos, negros o blancos, altos o bajos, con poderes o sin poderes ¿Entiendes?"

"Creo que sí, entonces ¿Podemos ir al cielo?"

"Bueno eso depende de ustedes, si aman al prójimo como a ustedes mismos"

"Bien eso haré, y así iré al cielo" Dijo el niño lleno de entusiasmo, ahora ¿Es muy tarde para repasar el catecismo?"

"Nunca es demasiado tarde"

Y continuaron con la preparación de Andy, la fecha de la Første Kommunion se acercaba y la invitación para sus amigos de Baybiron no tardó en llegar.

"Mira Liv, Andy hará su Første Kommunion y nos invita"

"Sí, quiero ver

"Andy si. Voy a ver a Andy, voy a ver a Andy " canturreaba la niña mientras corría por todo el cuarto

Un rato después los príncipes se encontraban haciendo sus maletas y la reina notó que su familia se iba de viaje nuevamente sin avisar.

"¿A dónde se van tan sigilosamente hija?"

"Oh mamá, vamos a…. a…. a ningún lado en especial, sólo nos vamos de paseo. Pero descuida, volveremos antes de que lo notes"

"Hum y ¿Dónde es ese lugar sin importancia al cual te refieres?"

"Es Arendelle y ahora si nos permite, ya debemos irnos" interrumpió el pelirrojo

"¿Otra vez se van con esa bruja? ¿Qué soy su burla o qué? ¿Por qué insisten en llevarme tanto la contra? Yo digo no vayan y ustedes aprovechan cualquier oportunidad para largarse, yo digo es peligrosa y ustedes siempre están al lado de esa maldita"

"Ya fue suficiente señora, nos vamos porque ya nos hartaron sus histerias" le dice el sureño sacando las maletas del cuarto

"¿Hija, qué puede tener de especial esa mujerzuela que te hace llevarle la contra hasta a tu propia madre?"

"Ya deja de llamar a Elsa de ese modo, es una buena mujer"

"Si tan buena fuera, no se hubiera ido a enredar con el primero que se topo en su camino"

"Ya deja de decir eso, ni siquiera sabes cómo estuvieron las cosas"

"¿Y tú si? ¿Acaso crees en sus mentiras de víbora ponzoñosa de que Hans la obligo a acostarse con él?"

"No… no creo que eso sea cierto. Lo que yo creo es que ninguno de los dos pensó lo que hacia, es decir, eran muy jóvenes en ese entonces"

"Yo me case con tu padre cuando tenia 18 años y jamás se nos ocurrió la tarugada de hacer semejante desvergüenza, la edad no justifica nada"

"Suficiente, no quiero discutir esto contigo otra vez. Solo no te lo tomes personal, pero ya se nos hace tarde para la Første Kommunion de Andy"

"¿Ese demonio va a hacer su Første Kommunion? Ya me imagino lo que sucederá, saldrá azufre en el momento en que le den la hostia"

Sin escuchar las palabras de su madre, la princesa tomó a su hija y se fueron.

"Sí, Andy, Andy" exclamaba feliz la niña de visitar a su amigo.

La reina Astrid, se quedó muy indignada y planeaba enviar una carta al vaticano para reclamarles que permitieran que ese monstruo participara en los sacramentos

Mientras en Arendelle, el tío Kristoff sería el padrino de Andy, el sastre real le tomaba medidas para su traje.

"¿Puedo moverme?"

"En un momento más alteza"

"Algo me pica la nariz, tengo comezón"

"Trate de resistir unos momentos más joven Anders casi terminamos"

El niño se resistió lo más que pudo, pero no tardó mucho en soltar un gran estornudo llenando al sastre de escarcha.

"Salud Alteza"

"Gracias, y lo siento" Respondió el niño apenado mientras limpiaba al hombre.

"Bueno ya terminamos, joven Anders, su traje será similar a este" Dijo el sastre mientras le mostraba una fina ilustración de un traje blanco muy elegante.

"Oh, es bonito, pero preferiría uno de pirata"

"Creo que no he visto primeras comuniones usando traje de pirata"

"Ni yo, pero podría ser el primero e imponer una moda"

En los días previos a la gran ceremonia, Andy reflexiona sobre sus pecados y hace su examen de conciencia, pasó varios días haciendo memoria e hizo una larga lista de sus faltas y el día de su primera confesión llevó la hoja con él para no olvidar nada. Al terminar Andy sentía que era más santo que los santos representados en las imágenes de la capilla.

El gran día llegó y Andy con ayuda de Kai era acicalado y peinado para su Første Kommunion, los invitados de Baybiron llegaron, Andy estaba muy nervioso de hacer el ridículo o de causar algún incidente con su magia y dejaba un poco de escarcha a su paso, la cual era derretida por la reina.

"Te ves muy guapo Andy" Dijo su mamá acomodándole el cuello de la camisa

"Gracias mamá"

"¿Estás nervioso?"

"Sí, un poco"

"Relájate, todo saldrá bien"

"Tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo"

"No lo harás, además no debes preocuparte tanto por eso, debes buscar agradar a Dios, no a los demás"

Animado con estas palabras, Andy estaba parado justo a la entrada de la capilla, con su vela en una mano, y su biblia y su rosario en la otra, llevaba puestos sus guantes para evitar pequeños accidentes.

También llegó Birgit con un precioso vestido blanco, con muchos adornos, un velo, zapatos brillantes.

Wow, Andy nunca la había visto tan bonita, y no podía evitar sentir unas extrañas sensaciones en su estómago al estar cerca de ella.


	54. Chapter 54

**HOLA A TODOS, GRACIAS POR LEERME, ANTES DE PASAR AL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUIERO COMPARTIR CON USTEDES EL SIGUIENTE DATO CURIOSO:**

**EN LA PELICULA TITANIC, AL INICIO, CUANDO JACK Y FABRIZZIO JUEGAN AL POCKER EN UNA TABERNA, LOS HOMBRES A LOS QUE LES GANAN LOS BOLETOS PARA SUBIR AL TITANIC, SON NORUEGOS Y SE LLAMAN OLAF Y SVEN.**

Todos en el reino estaban muy felices por la Første kommunion del pequeño heredero, pero solamente miembros de la realeza e importantes dignatarios pudieron estar presentes durante la importante ceremonia.

Entre los invitados se encontraban destacadas parejas de príncipes, como del reino de Corona estaban la princesa Rapunzel y su esposo Eugene (De la peli Enredados) con su hijito Kurt; del reino de Persia, acudieron el príncipe Dastan y su esposa, la princesa Tamina (De la peli El Príncipe de Persia); de un principado de Francia, se encontraban el príncipe Adam y su esposa Bella (De la peli La Bella y la Bestia); del reino de Maldonia, asistieron el príncipe Naveen y su esposa Tiana (De la peli La princesa y el Sapo); de Inglaterra concurrieron el príncipe Enrique (**A/N** No estoy diciendo que ese sea su nombre, sólo es algo que encontré en internet) y su esposa Cenicienta (De la peli Cenicienta); de otro reino de Alemania llegaron el príncipe Fernando (**A/N** Lo mismo para este príncipe) y su esposa la princesa Blancanieves (De la peli Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos); de Dinamarca estaban presentes el príncipe Eric y su esposa la princesa Ariel (De la peli La sirenita); y de un reino de Francia el príncipe Felipe y su esposa Aurora (De la peli La Bella durmiente).

Mientras los asistentes a la ceremonia esperaban en la capilla, Andy, afuera, platicaba con su amiga.

"Te ves muy bonita Birgit, ¿Qué dije? quiero decir… ¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy emocionada, hay muchas personas adentro y eso me da muchos nervios"

"Lo sé, está lleno de príncipes y sus princesas"

"Ha de ser muy bonito ser princesa, ojala yo fuera una"

"No necesitas tener un título real para serlo, eres dulce, amable y educada, tanto, que podría decirse que ya eres una"

"Oh gracias Andy"

Llegan sus padrinos y los cuatro entran en la capilla donde el obispo ya los espera para comenzar con la ceremonia.

"Hermanos y hermanas: En un clima de fiesta y alegría vamos a iniciar la Santa Misa, en que el joven príncipe Anders y la pequeña Birgit recibirán la Første kommunion. Nos ponemos de pie y los recibimos uniendo nuestros corazones y nuestras voces, cantamos" dice el obispo a la concurrencia

El coro comienza a cantar y los dos niños junto a sus padrinos toman lugar hasta el frente de la capilla, observados por todos los invitados y por sus familias.

El pequeño príncipe deberá decir unas palabras a los asistentes y esto lo hace que se ponga aun más nervioso, pero al sentir la mano enguantada de su amiga en la suya, el niño se calma casi por completo.

"Mi amiga y yo nos preparamos para esta Første kommunion. Estamos muy contentos. Hoy vamos a recibir por primera vez este alimento que es Jesucristo mismo. Queremos ser siempre buenos amigos de Jesús" dice el pequeño heredero

"También estamos contentos de que ustedes nos acompañen y celebren con nosotros nuestra Første kommunion" concluye su amiga

Y la ceremonia comenzó, los adorables muñecos de nieve eran los monaguillos que ayudaban al obispo en la misa.

Mientras todos tomaban asiento, el pequeño príncipe paso a leer la Primera Lectura, su mamá, la reina paso a leer el salmo y su amiga, compañera de Første kommunion, subió a leer la Segunda Lectura.

Pasadas las lecturas, el evangelio y la explicación, los niños llevaron hasta el altar las ofrendas que traían en sus manos desde el momento en que entraron a la capilla y el obispo se las recibe y las bendice.

Más tarde, el padrino del niño tomo fuego del cirio encendido de la capilla para prender la vela de su ahijado, luego la madrina de la niña prendió también su vela, del fuego de la vela del príncipe y por último se las entregaron a los niños.

Pero un mal movimiento de la vela hizo que la cera caliente se derramara y cayera sobre la mano de Andy, un agudo grito interrumpió momentáneamente la ceremonia, pero cuando se aseguraron de que sólo había sido una leve quemadura, todos prosiguieron con lo suyo.

Pero por desgracia, no sólo había adultos en la capilla, también habían asistidos niños de la realeza, como jóvenes príncipes, delfines, vizcondes, infantes, duques, etc. Que no perdían oportunidad de molestar al pequeño príncipe y durante gran parte de la misa lo estuvieron encandilando con espejos y arrojándole bolitas de papel con babas.

Aparte de esos detalles, la ceremonia continuo esplendida, llego el momento de la Første kommunion y los niños subieron al altar.

"Queridos chicos: Llega el momento más lindo del por qué Jesús viene a sus corazones, porque los ama y quiere estar siempre cerca de ustedes. Con alegría, vamos a recibirlo cantando" les dice el obispo

"Oh cielos, que emocionante" decía el príncipe a su amiga

"Si, es un momento mágico" le respondió la niña

Ya en el altar, los pequeños recibieron por primera vez el cuerpo y la sangre de Cristo, después bajaron de vuelta a su lugar y permanecieron hincados y meditando mientras todos los demás pasaban a comulgar.

Terminando la comunión todos estaban de rodillas, en el altar, los muñecos de nieve ayudaban al obispo a recoger las patenas, cáliz y copones que se habían utilizado.

"Jesús está en nuestro corazón. En silencio démosle gracias y pidamos que siempre lo sintamos cerca. Sigamos dando gracias a Jesús, cantando" dice el obispo a la audiencia y el coro continua con sus cantos

Terminando el canto hay un momento de silencio para dejar que todos den gracias a Dios.

"Queridos amigos: Que la alegría de este día nos acompañe siempre y nos ayude a ser buenos amigos de Jesús. Y la bendición del dios este con ustedes y los acompañe para siempre" dice mientras hace el movimiento de la bendición "Nos retiramos, cantando" concluye la misa el obispo

Y sale de la capilla con los muñecos de nieve detrás de él, un momento después, los niños junto a sus padrinos salen también, nuevamente observados por toda la concurrencia.

Afuera, los niños se reúnen con sus familias y la fiesta comienza, todos se divierten y disfrutan, y Andy hace su deporte favorito, comer y comer, mientras corre de mesa en mesa tomando de todo tipo de bocadillos.

"¿Quieres un poco de zanahorias Frans?"

"Sabes que me encantan dámela ahora" Dijo Andy con su voz de reno.

"Las palabras mágicas"

"Por favor"

El renito devoró la zanahoria completa y Andy siguió las enseñanzas de su tío.

"Hey amigo, guárdame un poco"

Y entonces el niño se comió la zanahoria con babas de su mascota desatando las burlas de los niños de la nobleza que se hallaban presentes.

"Qué asco" Exclamaron unas pequeñas duquesas.

"Oigan todos, Anders se comió una zanahoria llena de saliva de reno" Dijo un joven Vizconde.

"Deberíamos llamarlo el chico reno de ahora en adelante" Sugirió un príncipe.

"Por eso mi tío dice que los renos son mejores que la personas, Frans nunca se burla de mí, y en cambio, adonde vaya, siempre hay gente que se burle de mí"

"Tu tío es un tonto si piensa eso" Dijo el Vizconde

"No le digan así a mi tío"

"¿O qué harás? ¿El monstruo va a convertirme en estatua de hielo?" Continuó el Vizconde

"Realmente eso quisiera"

"Pues hazlo si eres tan hombre" Dijo el niño empujándolo.

"Sólo déjenme tranquilo"

"Es un gallina que no quiere pelear" Rio otro de los niños

"Es un maricón" Aseguró otro

Andy levantó la mano y estuvo a punto de congelar a los príncipes, pero recordando las palabras de su madre, se resistió y sólo se alejó de ahí.

"A ver qué te parece esto niño reno" Y diciendo esto el Vizconde arrojó una bola de lodo sobre Andy, arruinando su peinado y su traje nuevo.

"Oh no, mi traje"

Los demás niños reían a carcajadas, aumentando la ira de Andy, quien ya empezaba a tener problemas para manejar su enojo.

"No se burlen de mí"

"Ahora el bebe va a llorar y se va a ir con su mamá"

"Si, se va a ir con su mamá porque no tiene papá"

Andy se enfureció y saltó sobre el niño, ambos rodaron por el lodo mientras se jalaban el cabello y rodaban por el lodo.

Al ver el pleito, las niñas corrieron a avisar a los adultos, quienes de inmediato fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Elsa al ver que uno de los peleoneros era su hijo, se preocupó y se acercó, Andy cegado por la golpeaba a su oponente.

"Andy espera, ya déjalo"

Andy tiró otro golpe, pero el vizconde lo esquivó y como su madre estaba muy cerca, accidentalmente, Andy le dio un golpe a ella en la cara.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, miró a los invitados y todos lo estaban viendo, algunos enojados, otros asustados, después miró a su mamá quien se limpiaba una gota de sangre de la boca, Andy sólo miró sus manos y sintiéndose muy mal por haberle puesto la mano encima a su mamá, se alejó corriendo.

"¡Andy espera hijo!"

Pero Andy no se detuvo hasta entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

"Andy, abre la puerta"

El niño no contestaba nada, sólo estaba sentado en su cama abrazando su almohada.

"Andy, no estoy enojada porque me pegaste, sé que fue un accidente"

Andy sólo sollozaba muy avergonzado de haberle pegado a su mamá y muy enojado con los jóvenes miembros de la realeza.

"Sé que tú no eres así, algo debieron decirte, abre la puerta"

"Ahora no quiero ver a nadie"

"¿Ni siquiera a mí?"

Al oír esto, Andy se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, la reina entró y Andy saltó a los brazos de su mamá.

"Lamento arruinarlo todo mami, lamento haberte pegado, siento mucho estar siempre ocasionándote problemas, pero esos niños me provocaron, decidí no usar mis poderes, pero tampoco me iba a quedar sin defenderme"

"Ya Andy, ya lo habíamos hablado, tienes que tratar de controlarte"

"Lo intento, pero no puedo"

"Tienes que intentarlo más, alguien pudo salir herido, pero lo bueno es que no fue así, vamos, debemos volver a la fiesta, tus invitados te esperan"

"No quiero bajar"

"¿Y quedarles mal a tus invitados? Ellos vinieron de lejos para verte"

"Está bien" Respondió el niño suspirando.

"Vamos para que te cambies" Y diciendo esto la reina le quitó el saco para cambiarlo.

"Mejor me visto yo solo" Dijo el niño apenado.

"Muy bien, olvidaba que ya eres todo un hombrecito"

Momentos después lavado y cambiado de ropa Andy salió y volvió a la fiesta, los padres de algunos de los peleoneros los hicieron pedir disculpas, y éstos sólo por presión de sus padres, le pidieron disculpas que Andy notaba que claramente no eran sinceras, pero también por la presión aceptó sus disculpas.

Momentos después Andy volvía a disfrutar de la fiesta en compañía de sus amigos,

Hans y su familia se quedaron unos días y Andy estuvo muy feliz, ya que ahí a diferencia de Baybiron podía usar sus poderes para jugar con Helena.

"Zzzzzz"

"Pst, Andy, ¿estas despierto?" Dijo la niña subiéndose a la cama de Andy y sacudiéndolo.

"No" Respondió Andy adormilado.

"Si no estás despierto ¿entonces como contestaste que no estabas despierto?"

"Aum, ¿Qué quieres Helena?"

"No puedo dormir"

"Vuelve a tu cama y trata de dormir"

"Ven, vamos a jugar"

"ahora estoy muy cansado"

"Anda, vamos a jugar, señor holgazán"

"Es muy temprano y no hay otra cosa que quiera hacer aparte de dormir"

"¿Ni siquiera hacer un muñeco de nieve?"

"Ahora si estamos hablando el mismo idioma, sabes que son mi debilidad"

"¿Vendrás?"

"Claro, vamos"

Y Andy se levantó en pijama a jugar con la niña.

"Vamos a bajar por el pasamanos, sujétate"

"¡Yupi!"

Exclamó la niña feliz mientras se resbalaban por el pasamanos.

"Oh oh, se acabó el camino"

"No te preocupes" Y diciendo esto, Andy creó un montículo de nieve, sobre el que ambos aterrizaron. Inmediatamente se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia el salón principal y cerraron la puerta.

"Haz tu truco Andy"

"Muy bien" El niño agitó las manos y sacó una moneda de la oreja de Helena "Tarán"

"No, el otro truco, la magia de hielo"

"Oh ese, haberlo dicho antes"

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó el joven príncipe creando un brillo mágico en sus manos.

"Yo nací lista"

"Si, como no"

"Ya lánzala"

Andy lanzó el brillo provocando una nevada bajo techo.

"Es muy divertido"

"Y aun no has visto nada, ¿Qué te parece esto? Cuidado donde pisas" Dijo el niño pisando el suelo y creando una pista de patinaje, la niña se deslizó por el hielo.

"Ay, casi me caigo, ji ji ji"

"Ven vamos a patinar sin patines"

"Si, yupi, me estoy deslizando como un bellísimo cisne"

Ambos niños jugaron y se divirtieron mucho en maravillas de nieve que Andy creó, y un par de horas después la niña se empezó a adormilar.

"Ya tengo sueño Andy" Dijo Helena lanzando un gran bostezo.

"Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto"

El niño llevó a la princesita al cuarto de sus padres entrando sigilosamente para no hacer ruido, y la acostó en la cama.

"Buenas noches Helenita"

"buenas noches Andy ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo?"

"Yo tengo mi propio cuarto ¿Recuerdas? Pero tu amigo el Sr. Osito si se duerme contigo". Dijo Andy tomando un oso de peluche. "El osito va a dormir" Canturreó Andy.

"Anda, quédate un ratito ¿Sí?"

"De acuerdo Helena, aquí estaré, hazme lugar"

Se duermen los niños y unos momentos después Andy despierta sintiendo algo caliente, al aprecer la niña se había hecho pipí durante la noche.

"Oh no, con un zorrillo me acosté creyéndolo educado, y al poco rato desperté bañado y perfumado" Exclamó el niño levantándose, y después de avisar a la princesa Liv lo ocurrido para que cambiara a la niña, se fue a su cuarto y se puso otra pijama, pero apenas se había acostado, cuando Gerda tocó a su puerta avisándole que ya era hora de ir a sus clases.

"Definitivamente hoy no es mi día"

En realidad no estaba molesto con Helena, ni le había dado tanto asco, ya que le veía como a una tierna hermanita menor.

Más tarde ese mismo día.

"¡Andy, Andy!" Exclamó la princesa entrando al cuarto de Andy, donde éste hacía su tarea.

"¿Qué pasó Helena?"

"Mi gatito rechinidos subió a un árbol muy alto y no quiere bajar"

Andy siguió a la niña y vio que efectivamente, el minino, subió a una rama muy alta y ahora no podía bajar.

"No te preocupes Helenita, yo lo bajaré"

Y Diciendo esto, el niño comenzó a trepar por el árbol y a llamar al gato para que bajara.

"Ven, gatito, gatito, gatito"

Pero el gato no se movió, obligando al niño a subir más alto.

"Ya te tengo"

Y Andy estiró la mano para alcanzar al gato, pero en ese momento la rama en la que el niño estaba parado, se quebró por su peso y el joven príncipe cayó azotando su cuerpo contra el duro suelo.

"¡Andy! ¿Estás bien?"

"Ay, no, mi brazo, me duele mucho, ayyy trae a mi mamá"

"Si, voy corriendo"

"¡Elsa, Elsa!"

"Helena, no seas igualada, se dice Reina Elsa"

"¡Reina Elsa, reina Elsa!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Andy se lastimó el brazo"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Se cayó de un árbol"

Todos siguieron la princesita.

"¿Qué hacía Andy arriba de un árbol?"

"Quería bajar a mi gatito"

Por fin llegaron al sitio indicado por la niña y encontraron a Andy sujetando su brazo con dolor.

"Andy ¿Estás bien hijo?" Preguntó la reina arrodillándose a su lado.

"Creo que no, mi brazo me duele mucho"

Con ayuda de Hans llevaron al niño al interior del palacio.

"Gerda, llame al médico real"

"En seguida Majestad"

Momentos después el médico revisaba al niño y procedía a vendar e inmovilizar el brazo del joven príncipe.

"Sólo se trata de una fractura menor, con reposo y ese yeso, en unas semanas estará como nuevo"

"Gracias doctor"

El médico hizo una reverencia y se despidió.

"Andy, que susto me diste hijo" Suspiró la reina.

"Significa ¿Qué no habrá clases mañana?"

"Sé lo mucho que te desagradará oírlo, pero no habrá clases en una semana"

"¡Genial!"

Algún tiempo después de su Første kommunion el pequeño príncipe Anders se recuperaba de su brazo fracturado, cuidado todo el tiempo por su tía Anna y por la visita de Baybiron.

"Esto te va a gustar Andy" le dice Hans acercándose con una pluma entintada

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunta el niño algo extrañado cuando le toma el brazo herido

"Voy a firmar tu yeso" responde el pelirrojo poniendo su firma en el yeso del niño

"Vaya, se ve genial" dice el platinado viendo su brazo

"Yo también te firmo Andy" le dice su tía tomando la pluma y firmando sobre el yeso

"Gracias"

Momentos después, el yeso estaba firmado por Birgit, la reina de las nieves, la dupla de muñecos de nieve, sus amigos Ken y Edvin, el maestro repartidor de hielo, sus primas, su profesor el señor Rohde, la princesa Liv, Kai y Gerda. La única que faltaba era la pequeña Helena, la culpable de que trajera ese yeso en primer lugar.

"Ahora sigo yo" dijo la niña muy feliz tomando la pluma

Pero a la hora de apoyar su mano sobre el brazo enyesado del niño, se recargo con fuerza olvidando que estaba herido y terminó lastimándolo otra vez.

"Auch, mi bracito" se quejó el niño

"¡Helena! Mejor vente para acá, ya hiciste muchas malcriadeces en muy poco tiempo" la regañó su madre

La pequeña Helena se entristeció mucho por el modo en que su mamá le habló y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, conmoviendo con esto profundamente al niño que en realidad era su hermano.

"No la regañe, ella está chiquita y no se da cuenta" la defendió el principito

"Lo sé Andy" le dice la princesa "hijita no quise regañarte, es sólo que me asusté, pero mejor hay que olvidar todo esto"

La niña y su mamá se abrazan y el niño sonríe satisfecho de ver cuánto se quieren. Pasados unos días, la visita de Baybiron debía volver a casa y estaban preparándose para el viaje.

"Es una pena que mi mamá aun no los comprenda amiga" le dice la princesa a Elsa

"Lo sé, pero ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Siempre van a existir personas que se asusten por mi magia y no puedo cambiarlos a todos"

"Pero podemos intentarlo, ya sé, vengan luego al cumpleaños de mi madre, habrá una gran fiesta en su honor y toda tu familia están invitados"

"Preferiría no toparme con ella Liv, no quiero que lastimé los sentimientos de Andy, yo puedo soportar los comentarios negativos, pero Andy, parece que no los tolera ni tantito"

"Entiendo Elsa, yo sólo lo decía para lograr que ella los comprendiera, como hice yo y sobre todo porque ella piensa que van a congelar nuestro reino y yo quiero hacerle ver que ustedes no son así"

"De acuerdo, iremos, supongo que causarle peor miedo del que ya de por sí nos tiene, va a ser imposible"

"Además ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?"

Al enterarse de la noticia, el pequeño príncipe se alegra tanto que ya no reciente tanto la despedida de sus amigos.

Luego de algunas semanas le retiran al niño el yeso de su brazo, ahora solamente debía mantenerlo lo más inmóvil que pudiera por algunos días.

"¿Ya ves lo que te pasa por subirte a los arboles como chango?" se dice a sí mismo con la voz de su renito mientras le daba de comer

"¿Qué querías que hiciera Frans? Helenita necesitaba ayuda, ni modo que la dejara sola a su suerte. No, los príncipes jamás ignoramos las suplicas de las damiselas en peligro"

Explicó Andy sin imaginar que esa era sólo la primera de muchas veces en que se metería en problemas por causa de su hermana.

Por otro lado, sus lecciones continuaban, ahora iba en tercer grado y veía materias como sinónimos y antónimos, interrogación y exclamación, decenas y centenas, problemas matemáticos, la alimentación, los cinco sentidos, dibujo de la figura humana, los colores primarios, seguía repasando la historia de Arendelle.


	55. Chapter 55

Pasado algún tiempo de la partida de sus amigos, el pequeño príncipe acudía a misa todos los domingos y se acercaba a comulgar. También continuaba con sus estudios y se esforzaba por mejorar sus notas.

Cierto día temprano por la mañana.

"Hey tío ¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a la recolección de hielo"

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"¿No se supone que deberías ir a clases?"

"Sí, pero apuesto a que mamá y el Sr. Rohde me darán permiso de faltar unos días"

"De acuerdo, pero debes hablar con ellos"

Andy corrió a la oficina de su mamá y le explicó sus intenciones.

"Volveremos pronto, ni siquiera notarás mi ausencia"

La reina pensó unos momentos, Andy realmente se había esforzado en sus estudios últimamente, siempre estaba metido en el castillo, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, su tío era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre y le haría bien pasar un tiempo a solas con él, aprender un oficio y convivir con hombres trabajadores le enseñarían que no todo en la vida era fácil, no todo eran lujos, por lo que accedió a darle su permiso.

Más tarde tío y sobrino llegaban a las montañas y Andy observaba fascinado como los hombres hacían cortes en el hielo, y comenzaban a extraer bloques, emocionado, el niño tomó sus pinzas sujetadoras de hielo.

"Sujeta los bloques que flotan en el agua Andy"

"Sí, tío"

Y diciendo esto, Andy sujetó el bloque con las pinzas.

"Lo tengo"

Pero enseguida éste se resbaló y cayó de nuevo al agua.

"No lo tengo"

"Debes sujetarlo con más fuerza"

"Lo intentaré"

Después de un par de intentos fallidos, Andy logró sujetar el bloque.

"Ya lo tengo tío ¿Ahora qué hago?"

"Colócalo en el suelo y deslízalo hacia tu trineo" Respondió su tío un tanto sorprendido, ya que a su sobrino le tomó sólo minutos lo que a él a esa misma edad, le tomó horas lograr, sujetar un bloque de hielo.

"A la orden Capitán, uf esto está muy pesado"

El niño hizo lo que se le ordenó y subió el bloque en su pequeño trineo.

"Creo que ya no cabrán más en mi trineo tío"

"Bien, súbelos al mío entonces"

"Muy bien tío, vamos Frans"

Y el niño corrió en compañía de su renito

"El tío Kristoff es muy bueno con nosotros Frans, vamos a ayudarle para que recolecte más hielo que los demás"

Su tío los observaba de vez en cuando y podía verse a sí mismo reflejado en su sobrino, un pequeño niño que el hielo era su vida, acompañado de su reno.

Andy avanzó por el hielo y se detuvo justo en la orilla.

"Andy ten cuidado, no te vayas a caer al agua"

"No lo haré, wow, allá veo un cubo de hielo muy grande Frans, será nuestro" Y diciendo esto, el niño creó un puente de hielo y cruzó corriendo, su reno trató de seguirlo, pero sólo resbaló y cayó de panza al suelo.

"Espera Frans tranquilo compañero, espérame ahí, siéntate amigo"

El renito obedeció.

"Buen chico"

Momentos después Andy cruzaba nuevamente por el puente arrastrando el bloque por el hielo, su tío lo veía ir y venir subiendo más y más bloques de hielo al trineo, era obvio que el chico tenía talento, realmente tenía futuro como recolector de hielo, tal vez era natural en él puesto que el frío era parte de él.

"Mira esto tío" Exclamó Andy feliz mientras se deslizaba sobre uno de los bloques y los controlaba a voluntad, y después usando su magia hacía que los bloques subieran a bordo del trineo en hilera.

Más tarde ambos tomaban un descanso, Andy se hizo un sillón de hielo y se sentó sobre él.

"¿Sabes una cosa Andy?"

"¿Qué tío?"

"Me recuerdas mucho a mí cuando tenía tu edad"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Andy muy orgulloso.

"Así es, un niño fascinado con el hielo, siempre en compañía de su reno"

"Supongo que tienes razón, el hielo es mi vida, es tan divertido y hermoso"

"Pero no olvides también peligroso, recuerda lo que pasó con Birgit"

"No lo olvido, no se volverá a repetir"

"Yo sé que así será."

"Ser recolector debe ser el trabajo más genial del mundo"

"Sí, y no, sí porque estás en contacto con la naturaleza, estas solo, y trabajas con hielo. Y no, porque es muy peligroso y cansado. Y ¿Qué me cuentas de ti? Debe ser genial tener poderes mágicos"

"Sí y no, Sí porque es muy divertido controlar el hielo y la nieve, no tener frío, hacer nevadas en verano y sobre todo, ver a mis amigos divertirse en mis creaciones, y no, porque a veces desearía ser un niño normal, nadie me molestaría, nadie me llamaría monstruo, y no lastimaría por error a los que amo"

"Me imagino, debe ser un terrible privilegio"

Kristoff notó la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su sobrino.

"Pero ya basta de cosas tristes, tenemos trabajo que hacer"

Y ambos volvieron a trabajar, Andy se dio cuenta de que realmente era un trabajo difícil, pero a la vez fascinante, no desearía estar haciendo otra cosa que convivir con su tío.

En cierto momento un recolector al que Andy no conocía se acercó a saludar a su tío.

"¿Y este niño?" Preguntó el hombre. "¿Es tu hijo?"

Andy escuchó esto, y realmente deseaba mucho que su tío dijera que sí, aunque fuera mentira.

"No, es mi sobrino" Respondió el maestro proveedor de hielo.

El niño sintió cierta tristeza, ya que en más de una ocasión deseó que su papá fuera un hombre tan bueno y divertido como su tío. Pero no dijo nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a decir a todos que él no tenía papá. Así que sólo continuó con su trabajo.

"Ven Andy, ¿Recuerdas que te había enseñado a hacer un ancla de nieve?"

"Sí"

"Bien, ahora quiero que hagas una, espero que te salga bien"

"Muy bien tío"

Y Andy hizo el Ancla de nieve sobre un montículo de nieve y atoró la soga.

"Ya terminé tío"

"Déjame revisarla"

Su tío tiró de la soga e inmediatamente esta se desprendió llevándose consigo la nieve.

"Demasiado débil, esta ancla de nieve debe resistir tu peso durante mucho rato, esta soga puede ser tu vida, tendrás que hacerla de nuevo"

Después de varios intentos, Andy logró hacer un ancla de nieve perfecta.

"Lo hiciste bien Andy" Dijo su tío frotándole cariñosamente la cabeza. "Estoy orgulloso de ti"

Andy no cabía en sí de felicidad, su tío, a quien él realmente admiraba y veía como su papá estaba orgulloso de él.

Ambos pasaron unos días en la montaña y para cuando terminaron, podría decirse que Andy era todo un experto recolector. De regreso ambos avanzan por las calles con los bloques de hielo reunidos, ahora su tío le enseñó a negociar, a poner precio a un bloque de acuerdo a su tamaño, y a hacer intercambios.

La reina se encontraba en su oficina trabajando, todo era calma y tranquilidad, pero realmente extrañaba a su hijo, la paz fue interrumpida por el grito de un niño.

"Wo, despacio Frans"

En seguida la puerta se abrió de golpe y Andy entró a toda velocidad a bordo de su pequeño trineo chocando contra el escritorio.

"Anders, te he dicho que no uses el trineo adentro del palacio"

"Lo siento mamá, pero es que era la única forma en que te podía traer esto" Dijo Andy quitando una lona y descubriendo un bloque de hielo.

"¿Y qué es eso?"

"Es mi primer bloque de hielo que he traído de las montañas, oficialmente soy un recolector"

"Me da gusto oírlo Andy, pero recuerda que eres un príncipe, no puedes ser recolector de hielo"

"Pero quiero ser como mi tío, y él es las dos cosas, además el hielo es mi vida"

"Muy bien Andy, puedes ir a recolectar de vez en cuando, pero sin descuidar tus estudios"

"Así lo haré, ya verás"

"Me siento muy orgullosa de ti hijo"

"Gracias mamá"

Un día mientras se encontraba descansando en el jardín, el niño se puso a jugar con su rata mascota, le hizo una pista de hielo para que corriera y luego le ponía obstáculos para aumentar la diversión.

"Eso Nipy, salta más alto"

La ratita corría feliz saltando los obstáculos que su amiguito le ponía, al final de la carrera el niño le entregó un trocito de queso que el roedor saboreó gustosamente.

Esa noche el niño se disponía a dormirse cuando noto, según él, a su mascota un tanto triste.

"¿Qué tienes Nipy? ¿Acaso extrañas a tu familia?"

En realidad el ratón no estaba triste, pero el príncipe no era muy bueno distinguiendo el estado de ánimo de los animales.

"Oh, pobre amiguito, sin duda te sientes muy solo sin tu mamá"

En eso se le ocurre una buena idea, o mejor dicho, una pésima idea.

"Ya sé, te llevaré con mi mamá, dormirás con ella esta noche y mañana te sentirás mucho mejor"

Tomando al animalito en sus manos el niño corrió al cuarto de su madre y dejó a la rata entre las cobijas, al sentirse en un sitio cómodo, Nipy se acurrucó y se quedó bien dormido.

"Buenas noches" dijo el niño saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Más tarde, la reina ingresó en su cuarto y se disponía a pasar una buena noche, cuando sintió una criatura peluda que rozaba sus pies, y saltó fuera de la cama dando un gran grito que fue escuchado por su hijo y por los guardias, Andy llegó primero y entró dispuesto a enfrentarse lo que fuera y a quien fuera para defender a su mamá.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Andy.

"Hay una rata en mi cama"

"No es una rata, es Nipy, ¿Qué le hiciste? Le congelaste la cola"

"¿Nipy? ¿De modo que tú?"

"¿Qué sucedió Majestad?" Preguntó uno de los guardias.

"¿Se encuentra bien? "Dijo el otro.

"Sí, no sucede nada caballeros, pueden volver a sus puestos"

"Anders ¿Se puede saber por qué pusiste una rata en mi cama?"

"Primero ¿Podrías descongelarle la cola a Nipy antes de que se muera de frío?"

La reina sólo pone los ojos en blanco y descongela la cola del animal

"Puse a Nipy en tu cama porque extrañaba a su mamá"

"Andy no digas tonterías, las ratas no extrañan, son animales, ahora vete a tu cuarto y no quiero volver a Nipy en mi habitación".

"¿Me vas a pegar?"

"No, sólo te di una advertencia"

Unas semanas después, la reina y su hermana salen del castillo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunta la princesa

"A conseguir un regalo para la reina Astrid, recuerda que estamos invitadas a su cumpleaños"

"Tratándose de esa mujer yo sugiero que el regalo debería decir: Toma tu regalo, ahora deja de entrometerte en nuestras vidas"

"Debe ser un buen regalo, Liv quiere que nos entendamos con ella y yo también, es lo mejor para nuestros reinos. Busquemos en este lugar" dice la reina entrando en un negocio

"Oye, Elsa…" dice la princesa tratando de detenerla, pero sin conseguirlo

"Mi hermana y yo estamos buscando un regalo para una mujer muy importante, ¿tiene algo que nos pueda sugerir?" pregunta la platinada

"Majestad, es una verdadera sorpresa verla en este sitio, pero me temo que aquí no tenemos lo que busca, ni siquiera estamos cerca de tenerlo" le contesta el hombre que atiende el negocio

"¿Por qué? No entiendo"

"Eso quería decirte Elsa, esto no es una tienda, es una CANTINA" le explica su hermana

"Ups, bueno, disculpen por eso"

"Vuelvan a sus tragos, yo me encargo de llevar a mi confundida hermana fuera de aquí" dice la princesa jalando a su hermana del brazo

Ya afuera.

"¿Cómo esperabas que supiera que se trataba de un sitio de mala muerte? Es decir, estuve encerrada por 13 años y ya libre no suelo salir al pueblo mucho que digamos"

"De eso no hay duda"

"Vaya majestad, alteza ¿vinieron por unos tragos?" les preguntan unos hombres que se dirigían al bar

"NO, venimos por error, pero ya nos vamos" contesta la monarca

Ambas mujeres se alejan rápido del lugar.

"Bien hecho Elsa, por culpa tuya mañana todos en el reino creerán que somos unas alcohólicas"

"Fue un error ¿Qué acaso tú nunca cometes uno?"

"Olvidémoslo ya, mejor sigamos con nuestra búsqueda, pero ahora yo dirigiré esta pequeña excursión"

"Bueno, entonces sabelotodo llévanos al sitio correcto"

Momentos después entraban a una tienda de adornos finos.

"¿Crees que tengan un oso devorando un pescado?" pregunta la pelirroja

"¿Y a qué viene eso?" pregunta su hermana confundida

"¿Qué mejor regalo puede existir para esa vieja bruja?"

"Más respeto Anna, recuerda que nosotras no somos como ella"

Las dos buscan entre las hermosas piezas decorativas de la tienda.

"Je je je, 'un oso devorando un pescado' deberás que estás loca"

"Mira, si lo tienen" dice la princesa muy feliz mientras sostiene en sus manos una figura de un oso devorando un pescado

"Vaya, eso sí que es inesperado, pero mejor llevemos este hermoso pavo real con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas"

Las dos salen de la tienda muy divertidas, era la primera vez en años que salían de compras juntas y se sentía muy bien.

Estando cerca la fiesta de cumpleaños de la reina Astrid, Elsa y su familia se preparan para el viaje.

"Vamos a salir unos días Kai, te encargamos mucho el reino, este viaje es importante para obtener un aliado valioso y debemos ir mi hermana y yo"

"Pero los de Baybiron ya son nuestros aliados ¿o no majestad?"

"No todos y es por eso que debemos ganárnosla"

"¿Disculpe pero a quién se refiere?"

"A la reina Astrid, puede ser que volvamos a necesitar la ayuda de Baybiron, pero con los argumentos de la reina, esa ayuda podría nunca llegar"

"Ojalá logre hacerla cambiar"

"Lamentablemente hay gente que nunca cambia, pero haremos lo posible"

Luego de arreglar todos los pendientes y dejar el reino en buenas manos, la realeza de Arendelle se embarca hacia su destino.

"Estos viajes en barco siempre me ponen de nervios" dice Anna a su hermana

"Lo sé, después de lo que le paso a mamá y papá es comprensible"

"No quiero pasar por lo mismo"

"Si, yo tampoco lo quisiera, pero debemos viajar constantemente por el bien de nuestro reino, de nuestra gente y debemos ser valientes. Estoy segura de que nuestros padres lo hubieran querido así"

"Todo sea por no defraudarlos"

Para la suerte de las hermanas, el viaje es tranquilo y agradable, aunque no para todos.

"Ay amor, pero que mala suerte" le dice la pelirroja a su esposo, que va bien mareado

"Ya me había pasado la última vez que viaje, cuando fui a pedir la ayuda de los de Baybiron"

"Parece que viajar en barco no te sienta bien"

"Parece que tienes razón" le dice luego de asomarse por la borda para vomitar

Por otro lado, los muñecos de nieve andan de curiosos por todo el barco.

"¿Quieres verme manejar Susy?" pregunta Olaf

"Quiero ver que lo intentes"

Y en un momento en que el timonel se distrae, se apoderan del control del barco, los pasajeros ni siquiera se dan cuenta.

Mientras Andy se divierte creando figuras de hielo en el mar, y en un momento crea un enorme iceberg.

"Wow, nunca hice algo tan grande, mamá estará orgullosa, le voy a mostrar"

Y el niño se aleja sin darse cuenta de que el barco se dirige a chocar de frente contra el iceberg.

"Iceberg al frente" Gritó Olaf.

"Todo a babor" Ordenó Susanne

"¿Y eso hacia dónde es?"

"Hacia allá, hacia allá" Dijo la muñequita tomando el timó y girándolo hacia la izquierda.

Mientras en la cubierta.

"Mira mami, lo que hice"

"Andy ¿Qué has hecho? Vamos a chodar."

Y la reina derrite justo a tiempo el iceberg y todos suspiran aliviados.

"Ups lo siento"

"Andy, te repito que debes tener cuidado, alguien pudo salir herido"

"Dije que lo sentía" Respondió el niño rezongando.

"No me estés rezongando" Dijo la reina jalándole un poco la oreja.

"Auch mi orejita, no lo volveré a hacer"

A las primeras horas del día siguiente, en Baybiron, un mensajero llega a avisarle a la familia real sobre los recién llegados de Arendelle.

"No los dejen pasar al reino, mándenlos de regreso por dónde vinieron" ordenó la reina

"Espera mujer, ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que puedan querer, déjalos por lo menos que lleguen y así lo averiguaremos" la interrumpió el rey

"Y así también provocarás nuestra muerte inminente a causa de un invierno eterno"

"¿Qué hago entonces mi señor?" preguntó el mensajero

"Permíteles el paso" le responde el monarca

El joven enviado vuelve a los muelles llevando consigo el mensaje del rey.

"Pero Ivar, ¿Qué es lo que te propones con esto? ¿Sólo llevarme la contra acaso? ¿O por qué lo haces?"

"Nada de eso, lo único que quiero es seguir teniendo buenas relaciones con ese reino, después de todo son nuestros aliados"

"No puedo creerlo, tenemos de aliada a una bruja que muy probablemente será el motivo de nuestro fin"

"Ya te he dicho que no exageres, trata de comportarte frente a ellos ¿me has entendido bien?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a intentar darme órdenes?, serás el rey de este reino, pero al ser yo la reina no tengo por qué obedecer todo lo que me dices, ni que fuera uno de tus súbditos"

"Puede que no seas un súbdito, pero sigo siendo superior a ti y debes obedecer mis órdenes, aunque no quieras ¿me escuchaste?"

"Nunca me habías hablado de ese modo, no puedo creer que todos aquí se pongan en mi contra sólo por apoyar a esa hechicera del diablo"

"Ya no quiero oírte perorar, sólo dime ¿vas a comportarte enfrente de nuestras visitas o no?"

"Antes de comportar a tu propia esposa deberías comportar a los monstruos que llegan a nuestras tierras"

"Tomaré eso como un no, así que quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que aprendas a tratar a las personas sin importar las capacidades que tengan"

"Claro, soy yo quién debe quedarse encerrada, en vez de que sean esa arpía y su mocoso"

"Aquí no hay más arpía que tú"

El rey sale a recibir a las visitas, dejando a su esposa llorando muy triste por sus palabras.

"Esa maldita me lo ha quitado todo, pero no permitiré que haga de las suyas" piensa la monarca mientras observa por la ventana el barco que se viene acercando

Afuera la familia real recibe a los recién llegados.

"Que gusto que vinieran" le dice la princesa Liv a su amiga la reina de las nieves

"Espero que tu mamá también piense lo mismo" le responde la platinada

"Pues, no exactamente pero estoy segura de que pronto lo estará"

"Lo importante es que ustedes están aquí, lo demás es lo de menos" les dice el sureño

"Deben de estar muy cansados por el viaje, pásense para que repongan energías" les dice el rey

"¿Me prometen que esta vez no habrá alacranes?" pregunta el niño algo asustado

"No te preocupes por eso amiguito, el castillo fue limpiado muy minuciosamente por un experto en control de animales" le responde la princesa de Baybiron

"¿Un exterminador de plagas? Vaya, con el tiempo ese podría ser un buen trabajo" agrega Anna maravillada

Todos entran al palacio, las visitas se acomodan en la sala de descanso, mientras los sirvientes pasan sus equipajes a los cuartos de huéspedes.

"¿Qué cuenta las escuela Andy?" le pregunta el pelirrojo

"Pues va bien, estoy aprendiendo cosas nuevas"

"Que gusto me da" dice orgulloso el sureño

"Ahora soy oficialmente un recolector de hielo como mi tío"

"Eso suena bien" Dice Hans aunque en el fondo no le agrada que su hijo haga ese peligroso trabajo de plebeyos, aunque no les dirá nada, ya que después de todo Elsa ni siquiera planeaba tener a Andy y él es el menos indicado para criticar la crianza que le dan al niño"

"¿Y qué hay de Helena? ¿Ya le están dando clases?" pregunta el pequeño príncipe

"No, porque aún es muy pequeña, la escuela comenzará para ella como en un par de años más" le dice Liv

"Oh siento pena por ella, la escuela puede ser muy cansada"

"Si, lo sabemos, todos aquí pasamos por lo mismo"

Esa tarde Andy salía del castillo montado en su bicicleta y daba vueltas por los alrededores.

"Esto es aburrido, por suerte tengo la solución contra la aburrición" pensó mientras congelaba el camino

De inmediato la bicicleta acelero.

"Oh si, esto si es diversión, ¿podría ser más divertido todavía? No eso es imposible, ¿o no lo es?" pensaba mientras creaba unos arcos que salían del piso

El joven príncipe tomaba impulso en la rampa de hielo y por momentos quedaba en el aire y luego avanzaba al otro lado repitiendo el acto.

"¡Extremo!" grita el niño mientras disfruta de las acrobacias

Luego de algunos días de presión, por fin llegó el día de la fiesta y con esto por fin la reina Astrid salió de su cuarto, ya que había estado encerrada por todo el tiempo que llevaban las indeseables visitas en su reino.

El gran baile comenzó y la reina Astrid no perdía oportunidad para humillar y hacer ver mal a Andy y a su madre.

"Debe ser muy difícil criar a un hijo sola y sin el apoyo de un marido"

Las demás mujeres presentes trataron de no hacer comentarios para no ofender a la reina de las nieves.

"Si mamá, debe ser muy difícil, por eso esas mujeres merecen nuestra admiración"

"No digas tonterías hija"

"Aunque si una mujer está sola por algo debe ser" Dijo otra reina de edad avanzada, amiga de Astrid "porque tiene un dudoso pasado, o porque no pudo controlar sus hormonas y se fue a meter con un hombre sin estar casada con él, en mis tiempos no se veían esas desvergüenzas, y menos en la realeza"

Elsa no podía evitar sentirse afectada por esos hirientes comentarios.

"O pero Elsa, lo olvidaba" Dijo Astrid hipócritamente "estás en esa situación, cuéntanos, ¿Es difícil criar a un niño sola, especialmente cuando ese niño es muy peligroso?"

"Si, cuéntanos, ¿por qué no cuentas con el apoyo del papá del niño? ¿Es por los poderes de ambos?"

Esta incomoda conversación fue interrumpida cuando algunas mujeres gritaban, pues había un niño debajo de la mesa que les estaba levantando un poco la falda, era Andy, quien por suerte no escuchó lo que decían las crueles mujeres, cuando el pequeño fisgón llegó con ella lo atrapó por el brazo y lo sacó de debajo de la mesa.

"Anders ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó furiosa.

"Busco a Nipy, no lo encuentro"

En eso, retumbó por el salón el grito de la reina Astrid.

"Creo que ya lo encontré" Dijo Andy a su madre nervioso.

"Oh cielos" Exclamó Elsa.


	56. Chapter 56

**HOLA A TODOS, ANTES UNA ACLARACIÓN, SÉ QUE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DISNEY QUE HE PUESTO EN LA HISTORIA SON DE OTRAS ÉPOCAS, PERO ME PARECIÓ BUENA IDEA UTILIZARLOS, UNA VEZ LEI UN FANFIC DE FROZEN DONDE SALIA EDNA MODAS, JEJEJE, AHORA VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

"¡AHHHHHHH!"

El grito de la reina Astrid hizo a todos los invitados del lugar voltear a verla preocupados de no saber lo que ocurría.

"Que gusto, allá debe de andar Nipy"

"Si, con la reina Astrid, presiento que esto no terminará bien" dice la platinada muy preocupada

La reina se levantó de su lugar y con mucha desesperación intentaba sacarse algo de adentro de su vestido, de inmediato se acercó a ella su hija.

"Mamá ¿Qué te ocurre?"

"¡Algo corre por adentro de mi vestido! ¡Ayúdame a sacármelo!"

"Ji ji, mi abuelita está bailando, que graciosa se ve" dijo entre risas la pequeña Helena

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo, el roedor sale de adentro de su vestido y corre por la cara de la reina, para luego saltar por la mesa y terminar de atemorizar a los invitados.

"¡Una rata!" gritó una de las mujeres

"¡Qué asco!" gritó otra

"¿Qué nadie piensa hacer nada?" Gritó la reina Astrid a los sirvientes

En ese momento Nipy había saltado de la mesa y corrió por el piso sólo para acorralarse en una esquina del salón.

"Descuide majestad, yo la mataré" dijo uno de los sirvientes tomando una macheta de cocina y corriendo hacia donde estaba el indefenso animalito

"No lo permitiré" dijo el niño jalándose de los brazos de su mamá y corriendo en ayuda de su amiguito

El sirviente levantó el cuchillo para matar a la peste que se había colado a la fiesta, pero en ese momento Andy lanzo tres cuchillas de hielo.

"¡NO!" gritó el niño mientras usaba sus poderes para salvar a su mascota

Las cuchillas de hielo por poco y se le encajan en el brazo, por fortuna sólo le dieron en la manga y lo aprisionaron contra la pared.

Al ver el peligro en el que estuvo, el hombre miró las cuchillas, luego su brazo ileso y por la impresión quedó desmayado.

Todos los ahí presentes se quedaron mudos por lo ocurrido, ese niño estuvo a punto de matar a un pobre hombre que nada le hacía. La reina de las nieves fue la primera en reaccionar y aprovechando el estado en que se encontraban el resto de los invitados, ella y su hijo se fueron de la fiesta.

Una vez que ellos se fueron, los demás sirvientes se acercaron a atender a su amigo, llamaron al médico y se lo llevaron a su cuarto para que se repusiera, en la fiesta todos por fin comenzaron a hablar de la traumatizante experiencia vivida.

"Ese niño es un pequeño monstruo sin entrañas" dijo una de las mujeres

"Lo mejor será ya no juntarnos con esas personas tan peligrosas" dijo otra abrazando a sus hijos

"Llevó años diciéndolo, son mentalmente inestables y no pueden convivir con las personas normales sin terminar matándolas ¿o me equivoco acaso princesa Anna?" preguntó la reina Astrid

"Mi hermana jamás nos lastimaría, tiene buen corazón, sólo que usted no lo ve"

"Oh ¿y no terminó entonces congelándole el corazón a usted y casi condenándola ser una estatua de hielo por toda su vida?" preguntó la monarca

"Eso fue un accidente" contestó la princesa

"Aun así, casi le cuesta la vida el error de su hermana" seguía alegando la reina

"Pero ahora ella tiene absoluto control sobre sus poderes" aseguró la pelirroja

"Es verdad, aprendió de sus errores" agregó el sureño

"¿Y qué me dicen del mocoso? ¿Acaso también van a alegar que lo que presenciamos todos fue un accidente?" preguntó Astrid

"Es sólo un niño" trato de argumentar el repartidor de hielo

"Un niño que puede matar a un hombre, o diez o incluso cien en un suspiro con sólo desearlo" dijo la reina ganando la discusión

"Andy no tiene la culpa de tener esos poderes, para él las cosas serían más fáciles si las demás personas trataran de comprenderlo en vez de juzgarlo, él seguirá practicando" Explicó Hans.

"No importa cuánto practique, él jamás será normal, jamás dejará de ser peligroso, siempre va a ser un fenómeno" Dijo la reina dando la espalda a su yerno y

Mientras Elsa realmente preocupada por la conducta de su hijo, llevó al niño a rastras y ambos entraron en la habitación que le habían asignado al pequeño príncipe y una vez que estuvieron solos.

"Anders ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"Defender a Nipy"

"Atacaste a un hombre con tus poderes"

"No podía permitir que matara a Nipy"

"Es justo lo que te he dicho que no hagas, ¿Por qué no me entiendes?"

Andy no respondía nada, sólo lloraba enojado.

"¿Quieres que la gente te tenga miedo? ¿Quieres vivir encerrado?"

El niño seguía sin responder sólo se sentó sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados y muy enojado.

"¿Anders?"

"No, no quiero que me encierren y no lo permitiré, antes los congelaré a todos"

"Andy" dijo la reina tratando de mantener la calma "Sólo contrólate por favor, no debes hacer que la gente te tema, quédate aquí, estás castigado"

"¿Qué? La reina Astrid y los demás son los malos, asesinos de mascotas ¿Y el castigado soy yo? esa reina sólo nos pelea y me hace enojar, nunca debimos haber venido"

"Sé que a la reina Astrid no le agradamos, y concuerdo contigo en que venir fue un error, yo sólo quería arreglar las cosas con ella, quería que nos lleváramos bien, pero es inútil, esa mujer nunca nos verá como personas, para ella sólo somos unos monstruos, pero eso no nos da derecho a lastimarla, sólo quédate aquí, ya causaste demasiado alboroto, y dame a Nipy, de castigo tampoco te permitiré jugar con ella, no quiero más incidentes con tu mascota" Dijo la reina encerrando a Nipy en una jaula de hielo y llevándosela consigo.

"Sólo salvé a Nipy, es mi amigo y a los amigos hay que protegerlos, pero tú no puedes saberlo porque no tienes ninguno"

Andy se dio cuenta de su cruel comentario y en seguida se disculpó.

"Lo siento mamá, no quise decir eso, yo sólo…"

"No digas nada, sólo déjame decirte que sí tengo amigos, tal vez no sean muchos, pero son los mejores que podría desear tener" Respondió la reina antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Andy sólo se quedó muy enojado y congeló por error, todo en su habitación.

Mientras Elsa volvió a la habitación para disculparse por lo sucedido.

"Ya he hablado con mi hijo, esto no se repetirá, se los aseguro" dijo la reina. "Ahora si me disculpan, yo me retiro"

"Ese niño siempre será peligroso, no importa cuánto practique" Dijo la reina a su grupo de amigas de manera que Elsa la escuchara "Esa debe ser la razón por la que ese niño no tiene papá, seguramente los consideró peligrosos a ambos y mejor los abandonó"

Elsa no dijo nada, sólo se fue de ahí, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a todo mundo, ya sabía a lo que decían en otros reinos de que tenía a Andy y no estaba casada, pero aun asi no podía evitar sentirse herida con estos comentarios

_Si tan sólo supieran_ Pensó la rubia mientras dejaba el salón.

"Mamá ¿Por qué dijiste eso?" Dijo Liv hablando con ella en privado "Tú sabes que el papá de Andy es Hans"

"¿Y no los abandonó?"

"Bueno sí se separaron, pero ya te dije que no sabemos que pasó exactamente entre ellos, deja de ofenderla en público"

"Además ¿Cómo te consta que ese hijo es de él?"

"Ya basta, eso no debemos dudarlo nunca, Hans lo admitió, Andy es su vivo retrato, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, es hijo suyo, así que deja de insinuar lo contrario ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que tus comentarios hacen sufrir a Elsa?"

Y diciendo esto la princesa se alejó de su madre.

Durante el resto del día la pequeña Helena extrañó a su amiguito, quién no había vuelto a salir de su habitación desde que se fue de la fiesta. Así que por la noche fue a visitarlo y le llevó un enorme pedazo del pastel de su abuelita.

Toc toc toc

"¿Andy? ¿Estás adentro?"

"Vete Helena, estoy castigado y no puedo salir"

"¿Y yo puedo pasar? Yo no estoy castigada"

"Supongo que sí"

La puerta se abre y la niña entra.

"Te traje pastel"

"Gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte"

"¿Por qué estas castigado?"

"¿Qué? ¿No te diste cuenta de todo lo que pasó allá afuera?"

"¿Lo de la ratita?"

"Bueno sí, eso también"

"Fue muy gracioso, Tomas hasta se desmayó del miedo que le tenía"

"Bueno sí, digamos que fue sólo por eso, pero que exagerado ¿verdad?"

Al parecer la niña no había entendido todo lo que ocurrió allá afuera, y el peligroso acto que Andy cometió, y así estaba bien, entre menos explicaciones tuviera que dar mejor.

"Sí, se asustó mucho por un animalito muy chiquitito ¿Esa ratita es tuya?"

"Si, se llama Nipy, pero se me escapó durante la fiesta y terminó adentro del vestido de tu abuela y todos se enojaron conmigo sin motivo"

"No estés triste, fue muy divertido"

"Siempre me levantas el ánimo, gracias Helena, desearía que fueras mi hermanita"

"Y tú el mío" Dijo la niña dando al niño un abrazo.

Momentos después Andy se divertía relatando minuciosamente a la niña sus aventuras en las montañas y el trabajo de los recolectores.

"¿Ahora eres un recolector?"

"Así es, soy un experto recolector de hielo"

"Yo también quiero serlo"

"Tal vez algún día te lleve y te enseñe"

"¿Prometido?" Preguntó la niña extendiendo su dedo meñique.

"Prometido" Respondió el joven príncipe entrelazando su dedo con el de ella.

"Oye Andy ¿Dónde está tu papá?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Es el señor que habla con su reno?"

"No, él es mi tío"

"Yo tengo un papá, ¿No tienes un papá en algún lado?"

"Claro que lo tengo, sólo que no me lo han presentado, pero algún día volverá y seremos una familia feliz" Dijo el niño ilusionado.

Más tarde Helena se fue a dormir, Andy no podía conciliar el sueño, aún estaba molesto por el incidente de su mascota, estaba muy enojado con su madre por ponerse, desde su punto de vista, en su contra.

Además las palabras de Helena lo hicieron volver a pensar en la ausencia de su papá, estaba seguro de que su papá no lo regañaría ni lo castigaría por usar sus poderes para defenderse a sí mismo o a sus amigos, él lo alentaría a ser valiente, no lo obligaría a estudiar cosas aburridas como Elsa hacía. Él no se pondría en su contra. En ocasiones como esta, se enojaba mucho con su mamá y quería irse a buscar a su papá e irse a vivir con él. Seguramente su padre era el mejor hombre del mundo, y estaría orgulloso de lo valiente que era al enfrentar a sus enemigos, soñando con su regreso, el niño se quedó dormido poco a poco.

Al día siguiente Elsa estaba más tranquila de todo lo que había pasado durante la fiesta, pero no mucho quería convivir con las demás personas.

Mientras tanto uno de los invitados, príncipe de Champaner, un reino de la india, se había quedado fascinado por los poderes de la reina Elsa y de su hijo.

"Lanzan hielo por sus manos, no creo que exista algo mejor que eso" pensaba el joven mientras caminaba por los pasillos "Debo buscar una oportunidad para reunirme con esa reina, tenerla como aliada sería algo importante para mi reino, realmente sus poderes nos serían muy útiles, mi hermano el Rajá estará encantado"

Esto iba pensando cuando algo lo dejó perplejo, dos muñecos de nieve que se movían y hablaban.

"Me equivoqué, esto es todavía mejor" piensa mientras se acerca a ellos

"Hola extraños seres, yo soy el príncipe Madhul, ¿entienden lo que digo?" Dijo el príncipe hablando muy despacio.

"Claro que lo entendemos, hablamos muy bien" le responde el muñeco

"Lindo nombre" dice embelesada la muñequita

"Significa Miel" le dice el príncipe

"Pero que dulce nombre" dice toda boba la muñequita

"Ustedes dos son realmente lo más extraordinario que he visto en toda mi vida"

"Qué raro" dice el muñeco

"¿Qué es raro?" pregunta el príncipe

"¿Por qué no está corriendo horrorizado de conocernos? Eso es lo que suele hacer todo el mundo" pregunta Olaf

"Porque creo que son fascinantes"

"El sentimiento es mutuo" dice la muñequita

"Soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos" dice el muñeco mientras extiende los brazos

"Yo soy Susanne, pero puedes llamarme Susy y los abrazos son mi vida" dice colgándose del príncipe de un abrazo

"Oye, eso no es verdad, tú odias que te toquen y a mí no me dejas que te llame de ese modo" alegó el muñequito.

"Es un placer conocerlos" dice el joven estrechando las manos de los muñecos "Oigan ¿y ustedes qué vienen siendo de la reina de las nieves?"

"Pues nosotros obviamente somos sus…" dice Olaf, pero luego se rasca la cabeza confundido

"Buena pregunta, realmente no sabemos qué parentesco tenemos con ella" agrega Susy

"Muy bien, dejémoslo solamente en amigos, quisiera hablar con ella, ¿no saben cómo podría hacerlo?"

"No creo que quiera ver o hablar con nadie, pero yo puedo atenderte con muchísimo gusto"

"¡Oye!, menos mal que no soy celoso"

"Muchas gracias, pero realmente quisiera hablar con ella, ¿creen que puedan convencerla?"

"Lo que mi príncipe diga" dice la muñequita caminando por el pasillo

"Hey, estas mal, recuerda que no puedes enamorarte de alguien a quién acabas de conocer" dice el muñeco avanzando detrás de ella

Un momento después dentro de la alcoba de la reina.

"Elsa, Elsa, un joven príncipe muy guapo te busca"

"¿Qué? ¿Y para qué?"

"No nos dijo, pero es hermosísimo, yo que tú no desaprovechaba esta oportunidad"

"¿Qué dices? Recuerda que después de lo sucedido con Hans y mi experiencia con Aksel ya no quiero involucrarme con más hombres"

"Oh vamos Elsa, no se asustó de vernos, ¿no se merece una oportunidad con esto?"

"La respuesta es no, iré sólo porque no me gusta ser grosera con los que solicitan audiencia conmigo, pero esto es únicamente un asunto formal"

"Sé que no lo lamentarás"

La reina abrió la puerta de su cuarto y afuera estaba el joven príncipe que su amiga de nieve mencionó, y en efecto era guapo, de piel bronceada y cabello muy oscuro, como ningún otro hombre que hubiera conocido, y en realidad no había conocido demasiados antes que él. El único inconveniente, además del hecho de que ni siquiera lo conocía, era que el príncipe era demasiado joven, probablemente apenas andaba en los veinticinco.

"Majestad, es todo un honor conocerla, soy el príncipe Madhul de Champaner" dice el joven inclinándose y besándole la mano

"Mucho gusto, yo soy la reina Elsa de Arendelle. ¿En qué puedo servirle alteza?"

"Verá, mañana por la mañana vuelvo con mi caravana a mi reino y me gustaría que usted me acompañara para que conozca a mi hermano el rajá Ushakiran, él estaba muy interesado en formar una alianza con un reino de Noruega y me parece que el suyo será la mejor opción"

"¿Y por qué piensa eso?"

"Porque usted y su familia parecen tener mucha lealtad entre ustedes"

"Así es en efecto, somos muy unidos"

"Y apuesto a que su lealtad también es grande para con sus aliados ¿no es así?"

"Pues no nos quedan muchos, pero sí lo somos con los que tenemos"

"Y de igual forma seria bueno para su reino contar con un aliado poderoso como somos nosotros"

"Me convenció príncipe, lo acompañaré a su reino, espero que la alianza se lleve a cabo"


	57. Chapter 57

"Anna ¿Qué crees?" dice la muñequita de nieve mientras llega corriendo al encuentro de su amiga

"¿Qué? No me digas que Andy mató a la reina Astrid" pregunta preocupada la princesa

"Desgraciadamente no"

"No digas eso, mi sobrino no se puede volver un asesino, él es un niño de buen corazón"

"Pero la reina Astrid lo pide a gritos constantemente"

"Eso sí, lo bueno es que ya nos vamos, pero ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?"

"Que tu hermana está a punto de ser flechada por cupido"

"¿En serio? Pero Elsa ha dicho muchas veces que no quiere ninguna relación ¿Y quién es el afortunado?"

"Sígueme y lo averiguarás"

Las dos corren hacia el jardín, dónde la reina y el príncipe hindú platican.

"Ahí está, ¿a poco no es un sueño?"

"Totalmente, pero espero que no sea sólo una cara bonita. Me pregunto ¿de qué estarán platicando?"

"Pues averigüémoslo" dice la muñequita tomando unas hojas de papel y haciendo unos conos con ellas

"Bien pensado"

Las dos curiosas se ponen a escuchar la conversación ajena, desde una distancia prudente.

"Me enorgullece que nos considere dignos de su confianza alteza, luego del incidente de ayer no pensé que alguien quisiera estar cerca de nosotros" dice la platinada

"La gente que no comprende la magia tal vez, pero en mi país tenemos faquires, que son hombres que pueden dormir en camas de clavos, encantar serpientes, caminar sobre el fuego e incluso comerlo. Como entenderá, este tipo de cosas no son prohibidas para nosotros, más bien son aclamadas y veneradas"

"Vaya, me sorprende encontrar finalmente un lugar en el que yo y mi hijo Andy seriamos bien aceptados"

Mientras las dos metiches con sus conos en el oído tratan de escuchar lo que platican.

"No escuché muy bien eso último ¿Y tú?" pregunta la princesa a su amiga de nieve

"Creo que dijo que ella y Andy serian bien amaestrados"

"Já, te dije, paga"

"Rayos"

La muñequita le entrega una barra de chocolate y siguen escuchando.

"Le aseguro majestad que durante su estancia en mi reino será tratada en todo momento como se merece"

"Muchas gracias. Iré a avisarle a mi hermana, para que se haga cargo del reino en mi ausencia"

"Tómese su tiempo majestad, nos iremos mañana y sólo será cuando usted se encuentre lista"

"Gracias nuevamente"

La reina se retira y al entrar nuevamente en el castillo, sorprende a las dos entrometidas escondidas escuchando por una ventana.

"Ya no oigo nada, ¿seguirán ahí?"

"¿Se les ofrece algo?"

"¡Ahhhh!"

"Elsa, tú no puedes ser Elsa"

"¿No puedo?"

"No, porque si tú eres tú, ¿entonces quién está allá afuera?"

"Si ya terminaste Anna, me gustaría hablar contigo"

"Claro, lo que sea para mi hermana favorita"

Las dos hermanas se retiran a platicar a la habitación de la princesa.

"Necesito que estés a cargo de Arendelle por un tiempo indefinido"

"¿Por qué? ¿A dónde te vas?"

"Viajaré a la India en busca de una importante alianza con el reino de Champaner"

"Si de eso se trata cuenta conmigo, oye y ¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Mañana mismo, partiré con la caravana del príncipe Maldhur"

"Muy bien, yo me haré cargo de todo, no te preocupes"

"También necesito que cuides a Andy"

"¿Qué no te lo llevas?"

"No, él debe retomar sus estudios, además está castigado"

"Está bien, yo me ocupó de él también"

"Muchas gracias Anna, sabía que podía contar contigo"

"Ni lo menciones"

"Ahora debo empacar mis cosas, pero antes debo decirle a Andy"

"A ver cómo se lo toma"

La reina sale del cuarto de su hermana y se dirige al de su hijo.

Toc Toc Toc

"Anders ¿puedo pasar?"

"Adelante"

"Venía a darte una noticia" dice entrando en la habitación

"¿Has prohibido las matemáticas como te lo dije? ¿Y ya no tendré que estudiarlas nunca más?"

"No, lo que te quiero decir es que mañana tú vuelves para Arendelle y yo viajare a la India, nos veremos dentro de unos meses"

"¿Qué? No me dejes, llévame contigo"

"La respuesta es no ¿acaso ya olvidaste lo mal que te comportaste ayer?"

"Yo sólo quería salvar a Nipy ¿Qué no puedes entenderlo?"

"¿Y tú no puedes entender que no es no?"

"Por favor, me portaré bien en todo el viaje, te lo prometo"

"No Anders, tú debes volver a casa"

"Pero sería algo nuevo para mí, nunca he viajado tan lejos"

"Ya habrá tiempo para eso, cuando crezcas más viajaras a todos los lugares que quieras, pero por ahora esta primero la escuela"

"¿Y si tú me das las lecciones? Así no me atrasaría"

"Buen intento, pero no. Te vas mañana a casa con la tía Anna"

"¿Y cómo se supone que sea un buen rey sin conocer desde el principio las costumbres y tradiciones de otros países?"

"Del mismo modo en que yo soy una buena reina sin haber salido de mi habitación por trece años"

El niño sólo inclinó la cabeza, le hubiera encantado ir y le dolía mucho que su mamá no lo quisiera llevar. Al salir del cuarto, la reina también se sentía algo mal, quería llevar a su hijo con ella, pero a la vez creía que estaba tomando la mejor decisión y eso era lo importante.

"¿Cómo esta Andy?" le preguntó el sureño

"Oh Hans, me asustaste"

"Perdón, es sólo que luego de lo que pasó ayer imagine que debe sentirse muy mal"

"Pues traté de razonar con él, pero es apenas un niño y no termina de entender lo peligroso de sus acciones, él está convencido de que salvar a su mascota era lo importante"

"Es comprensible, luego de lo que piensan muchos niños de él, es normal que busque la aceptación en cualquiera, incluso en un simple animalillo"

"Pero es sólo una rata"

"Para nosotros"

"Creo que tienes razón, Andy ha sufrido constantemente el rechazo de la gente, muchos lo tachan de peligroso, de fenómeno y eso va haciendo que se vuelva arisco, desconfiado y lamentablemente también peligroso"

"Quizás necesite un tiempo lejos de las presiones de los demás, es decir, conocer sitios nuevos, gente nueva y no las mismas malas caras que ha visto a lo largo de toda su corta vida"

"Mañana partiré a la India y tenía planeado dejarlo en casa, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor, gracias a ti, creo que lo llevaré conmigo"

"Si me lo permites quisiera convivir con él, además de que estando en un país tan lejano, no sería conveniente que viajaran solos, si no te molesta yo puedo acompañarlos"

"Eso estaría bien, Andy realmente necesita convivir contigo y conocer nuevos lugares al mismo tiempos."

"Entonces le avisaré a Liv para que vuelva a casa sin mí"

"Y yo le avisaré a Andy"

Ambos se separan y se dirigen a avisarles a los suyos.

"Andy, ¿puedo pasar?"

El niño se sorprende del tono en la voz de su madre, muy diferente al enojado que traía hace rato que hablaron.

"Adelante"

"Tengo una noticia que te dará gusto"

"¿Ahora si prohibirás las matemáticas?"

"No, ya te dije que eso nunca será posible, pero he decidido llevarte conmigo"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Sí"

"Oh gracias, gracias, gracias mamá, no te fallaré, seré el niño más obediente del mundo" Dijo Andy abrazándola y dándole besos.

En esos momentos tocan a la puerta

"Majestad, todo está listo para partir mañana temprano" Dice el príncipe Madhul.

"Gracias Alteza, quiero presentarle a mi hijo Anders"

"Hey, creo que a este amiguito ya lo conocí durante la fiesta, déjame decirte que tienes unos increíbles poderes de hielo"

"Wow, gracias, no me gusta presumir pero me sé uno que otro truco"

"Príncipe Madhul de Champaner"

"Príncipe Anders de Arendelle, encantado de conocerlo". Respondió el niño estrechando la mano del joven "¿Usted también irá con nosotros a la India?"

"Claro que iré, de hecho serán nuestros huéspedes de honor en nuestro palacio"

"Genial, voy empacar mis cosas"

El príncipe hindú salió de la habitación y fue a agradecer la hospitalidad de la familia real.

"Gracias por todo Majestades, mañana parto de regreso a casa" Dijo el príncipe hindú.

"Fue todo un honor" Respondió el Rey Ivar

"Le deseo un próspero viaje" Agregó la reina Astrid

"Madhul" Dijo Hans a su amigo "¿Te importa si me uno a su caravana?"

"En lo absoluto Hans, realmente me sentiría muy honrado de contar también con la visita de un viejo amigo" Respondió el moreno.

Al día siguiente los viajeros parten, Liv observa el barco alejarse.

"Parece que ya es tarde" Dijo la reina Astrid.

"¿Tarde para qué?" preguntó la joven desconcertada.

"Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado o la bruja de las nieves te quitaría el marido y ya pasó"

"Eso es una mentira, él sólo fue porque el camino es peligroso y se preocupa mucho por Andy"

"Esperemos que así sea, esperemos que regrese y que no vuelva con la noticia de que se fue a meter otra vez con esa bruja y se consiguió otro hijo ilegítimo"

La princesa se molestó y se alejó de ahí sin decir nada, aunque tampoco podía evitar preocuparse y sentir celos de su amiga.

El barco de los viajeros cruzó el mar Báltico, para después desembarcar en Polonia y de ahí continuar por tierra en una caravana, sería un largo y pesado viaje. Atravesaron parte del territorio Europeo y continuaron por países como Turquía, Siria, Iraq, Irán.

Andy por su parte, mostraba mucho interés en todo lo que veía, tomaba notas, hacía dibujos y conocía nuevos animales, pero conforme avanzaban, tanto Andy como su madre empezaban a sentirse muy incómodos con el caluroso clima

"¡Wow! ¿Qué animales son estos?"

"Se llaman camellos Andy, son el medio de transporte que usamos aquí en estos lugares, pero no te le acerques demasiado"

Pero justo terminó de hablar, uno de los camellos escupió en la cara de Andy.

"Qué asco, prefiero los renos" Se quejó el niño limpiando su cara. "Irá a explorar el lugar"

"Sólo no te alejes demasiado, ni te metas en líos"

"No lo haré"

"Y regresa pronto, pues en cuanto recarguemos provisiones continuaremos el viaje"

"Muy bien" Respondió el niño mientras curioseaba por un mercado "Aquí hay cosas muy interesantes" Pensó Andy "sólo que no entiendo los letreros, ese debe ser otro lenguaje"

Justo en ese momento Andy notó un niño más pequeño con ropa sucia y rota, que contemplaba la fruta de un puesto, sin pensar en las consecuencias, Andy tomó una manzana y se la dio al niño, éste corrió feliz, pero el dueño del puesto se enojó y comenzó a reclamarle a Andy, el pequeño príncipe no entendía lo que decía ese hombre, pero si notaba que estaba molesto y lo más probable era que quisiera el pago de la manzana, pero el problema era que no llevaba dinero consigo.

Por lo que sólo balbuceaba tratando de explicar que iría con sus amigos por dinero, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, el hombre lo sujetó por la mano y lo jaló.

"Hey, Suélteme"

Entonces el hombre tomó un hacha.

"Déjeme ir, ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?"

Sin esperar a averiguarlo, Andy le dio una patada al hombre en la pierna y trató de huir, pero los demás comerciantes alertados por las palabras de su compañero no le permitieron ir muy lejos.

"Fuera de mi camino" Dijo Andy enojado.

Pero los hombres no se movieron.

"Dije Fuera de mi camino" Gritó el niño lanzándoles rayos de hielo, lo cual provocó horror y caos y una estampida humana.

Mientras la reina Elsa buscaba a su hijo.

"¿Has visto a Andy?" Preguntó Elsa a Hans.

"Creí que estaba contigo" Respondió el pelirrojo.

"Es que no lo encuentro"

De pronto varias personas pasaron corriendo y gritando

"¿Qué están diciendo?" Preguntó la reina al príncipe Maldhur.

"Corran, huyan por sus vidas, un demonio de hielo nos atacó"

"Oh no Andy"

Justo en ese momento una pequeña figura llena de brea y plumas de gallina corría hacia ellos, era Andy.

"Vámonos, tenemos que irnos de aquí" Gritó el joven heredero.

"Anders ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? Te dije que no usarás tus poderes para atacar a los demás"

"¿Y dejar que ese loco me cortara la mano?"

"¿Cortarte la mano?" Preguntó Hans extrañado.

"Eso sólo aplica para los ladrones, Andy ¿Robaste algo?" Preguntó el Príncipe Maldhur.

"Sólo tomé una manzana"

"Andy ¿Ese es el ejemplo que te he dado?" Exclamó la reina enojada.

"La manzana no era para mí, era para un niño pobre, yo quería venir contigo por dinero, pero el vendedor no me dio tiempo de explicar, quería cortarme la mano"

"Eso es una barbarie, hay gente pobre, que sólo así puede comer. ¿Estás bien hijo?" Replicó la reina indignada.

"Un poco sucio, pero fuera de eso estoy bien, por cierto que bien te ves mamá" Dijo Andy quien hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la ropa típica de la región que llevaba su madre.

"Gracias, te compré un traje para ti, usaremos esta ropa para pasar un poco desapercibidos, cámbiate para que nos vayamos"

"Pero antes quiero pagar la manzana ¿Puedes darme dinero?"

"Sólo tengo coronas (moneda noruega) espero que te las acepten"

Andy tomó el dinero.

"Yo la pagare y te acompañaré para que no te metas en problemas, seré tu interprete"

Momentos después explicaban al hombre lo ocurrido y continuaban con su viaje.

"Este será tu camello Andy" Dijo la reina.

"Sólo espero que no me escupa otra vez"

"¿Sabes montar Andy?" Preguntó el príncipe.

"Sólo caballos y renos, pero no camellos"

El príncipe Maldhur ayudó a Andy a subir al camello.

"Es básicamente lo mismo, dirígelo con la fusta" (Vara para dirigir caballos y camellos)

Andy hace lo que el príncipe le indica y más tarde avanza feliz, hasta que.

"Oh oh" Exclama el príncipe acercándose a su madre quien iba en una especie de canasta usada para transportar a las mujeres en las caravanas. "Mami, quiero ir al baño"

"Hace 5 minutos te pregunté si querías ir"

"Hace 5 minutos no quería ir"

"¿Crees poder aguantar hasta que lleguemos a la próxima parada?"

"No creo poder"

La caravana se detuvo y Andy bajó del camello y corrió a meterse detrás de unos arbustos cercanos, llevaba en la mano una pequeña pala.

Después de la parada técnica continuaron avanzando.

"Oye Hans" Dijo Andy.

"¿Qué pasó amigo?"

"¿Qué tal si jugamos unas carreritas para ver quién es el más rápido?"

"Está bien pero te advierto, que voy a ganar"

"Já, no lo creo, vas a tragar mi polvo"

Y la carrera comenzó, la competencia era muy reñida, aunque claro que al final Hans dejó que su hijo ganara.

Durante el trayecto, Elsa continuó la educación de Andy, y días después cambiaron los camellos por elefantes al entrar al territorio hindú.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Preguntó Andy con desconfianza al ver un numeroso grupo de hombres armados.

"No te preocupes Andy, es un comité de bienvenida del Rajá mi hermano"

"¿Qué es un rajá?"

"Es algo así como un rey"

"¿En serio vamos a viajar en elefante?"

"Así es"

"Eso es genial"

Y Andy muy orgulloso montado sobre el elefante continuó su camino hasta llegar a un hermoso palacio hindú tallado en mármol con unos bellos jardines, los visitantes entraron al palacio.

"Majestad" Dijo el príncipe Maldhur a Elsa "Permítame presentarle a mi hermano el rajá Ushakiran, hermano, ella es la reina Elsa, mejor conocida por acá como la reina de las nieves"

"Bienvenida reina Elsa, me honra con su presencia"

"Gracias por su hospitalidad Rajá"

"Al parecer todos los rumores sobre su belleza son ciertos"

Andy observaba muy celoso y tosió para hacerse notar.

"Este es mi hijo el príncipe Anders"

"Encantado de conocerlo Señor" Dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia.

"El gusto es mío amiguito, éste es mi hijo mayor, el príncipe Bhuvan"

"Es un gusto conocerlo Alteza" Dijo el niño que era de su misma edad

"Igualmente Alteza"

"¿Quieres conocer el lugar?"

"Eso me encantaría"

Ambos niños se alejaron.

"Oiga Alteza…" Dijo Andy llamando al niño.

"Puedes llamarme Sohan, estoy un poco cansado de las formalidades"

"¿En serio? También yo, toda esa gente siempre diciéndote 'Si alteza', 'como ordene alteza'"

"Sí, y también diciéndote a donde ir y que hacer"

"Hey yo me siento igual, puedes llamarme Andy, oye tu palacio es asombroso"

"Gracias, tu cabello es de un color extraño, no había visto nunca por aquí a alguien con un cabello así"

"En realidad yo tampoco, sólo yo y mi mamá"

"¿De qué reino vienes?"

"De Arendelle, en Noruega"

"¿Arendelle? De ese misterioso lugar donde la reina tiene poderes mágicos"

"Exactamente"

"¿Tu mamá es la reina de las nieves?"

"Así es, vaya, no sabía que éramos tan famosos"

"Entonces tú también debes tener poderes, oh debes enseñarme"

"Claro que tengo pero ¿No te asustan mis poderes?"

"¿Asustarme? ¿Por qué habría de asustarme? Aquí estamos acostumbrados a la magia"

"Genial, entonces nos divertiremos mucho"

"Por cierto ¿Qué es esa cosa extraña que flota sobre tu cabeza?"

"Es mi nevada personal"

"¿Tu qué?"

"Mi nevada personal, mi mamá la controla, evita que me enferme por el calor, ella también tiene una"

"Oh entiendo, Ven, vamos a jugar a los jardines"

Ambos niños corrieron y en los pasillos se encontraron con un grupo de mujeres muy bellas y elegantemente vestidas.

"¿Quiénes son?" Preguntó Andy a su nuevo amigo.

"Son las esposas de mi papá"

"¿Esposas? ¿O sea que tiene más de una?"

"Sí, así se acostumbra aquí"

"Vaya, eso sí es raro, mi mamá en cambio, no se ha casado ni una vez"

"¿Y cómo te tiene a ti?"

"Es algo que aún no termino de entender"

"¿Y por qué no se casa con alguien?"

"Mamá dijo que si tengo papá y que no quiere tener novio ni casarse porque quiere protegerme a mí, no quiere que yo vaya a sufrir por su causa".

Mientras el Rajá se desvivía por impresionar a Elsa, aunque ella no quería nada con él, pues sabía que estaba casado y con 6 mujeres!

"¿Y su marido dónde está majestad?" Preguntó el Rajá

"Yo no soy casada" Respondió Elsa

"Oh tanto mejor, veo que es una mujer liberal y entonces ¿Dónde está el padre de su hijo?"

"No quisiera hablar de eso"

"Oh vamos, estamos a punto de forjar una alianza muy fuerte, no debe haber secretos entre nosotros"

"Si no le molesta majestad, creo que esos son asuntos privados que nada tienen que ver con formar una alianza entre reinos"

"¿El la abandonó? ¿No es así?"

"En serio, no se lo voy a decir"

"Descuide, yo entiendo de estas cosas, una jovencita inexperta cae en las redes del amor y se entrega a un hombre sin escrúpulos que lo único que quiere es una noche de diversión y luego es abandonada por el mismo cuando se entera de que está embarazada"

"En realidad las cosas fueron mucho más diferentes que eso. Pero en serio, no me interesa hablar de mi pasado"

"¿Sabe? Si yo me fijara en una mujer como usted, me interesaría en sus sentimientos y su belleza, no en su pasado"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Que usted es tan bella que no me molestaría en lo más mínimo convertirla en mi octava esposa"


	58. Chapter 58

**HOLA A TODOS, PARA HACER ESTE CAPITULO INVESTIGUÉ UN POCO SOBRE LA CULTURA HINDÚ, Y ALGUNAS COSAS QUE INVENTÉ O SAQUÉ DE ALGUNAS PELÍCULAS SIN ESTAR NECESARIAMENTE CONECTADAS CON LA CULTURA HINDÚ.**

**SÉ QUE ES UN POCO ARRIESGADO Y QUE ME ESTOY METIENDO EN UN TERRENO NUEVO AL PONER SOBRE OTRA CULTURA, PERO ES PARTE DE MI IDEA, PLANEO QUE VISITEN OTROS PAISES.**

**ESPERO QUE NADIE SE OFENDA, PUES ESTO ES SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN Y MI INTENSIÓN EN NINGÚN MOMENTO ES CRITICAR O DISCRIMINAR A ESTA BELLA CULTURA. ES HECHO CON EL RESPETO QUE TODOS LOS PAISES SE MERECEN.**

**Y HABLANDO DE CULTURA HINDÚ LES RECOMIENDO MUCHO UNA PELICULA LLAMADA "LAGAAN".**

"Usted es tan bella majestad que no me molestaría en lo más mínimo convertirla en mi octava esposa"

"¿Pero qué dice? ¿Usted está casado con SIETE MUJERES?"

"Sí, es una costumbre de mi pueblo, el rajá debe casarse con las mujeres más bellas de las aldeas que conforman su reino"

"Pues en mi país es costumbre tener solamente una pareja, así que no acepto su propuesta"

"Pero majestad, ¿no lo entiende? yo la convertiría en una gran mujer"

"Yo ya soy una gran mujer, soy la reina de Arendelle, además de un gran ejemplo para mi familia"

"No lo dudo, pero me temo que las demás personas no piensan lo mismo, considerando que es madre soltera"

La reina no respondió nada, en efecto muchas personas la tachaban de una mala mujer y hablaban mal de ella.

"La gente siempre va a hablar mal de los demás, no importa lo que hagan, siempre van a existir personas que juzguen sin saber la verdad"

"Muy profundo, pero en serio, si se casa conmigo dejará las habladurías atrás"

"Lo que diga la gente no me importa, yo soy feliz con Andy y nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberlo mantenido a mi lado"

"Le aseguro que el niño será tratado como si fuera mío"

"Es muy amable su oferta, pero no me interesa, yo no lo amo, recién nos conocemos, además de que está casado con siete mujeres"

"Y muy pronto con ocho, si usted me acepta"

"He dicho que no" Respondió la platinada ya molesta.

"Piénselo Majestad, tome todo el tiempo que necesite"

"Yo creo que ni un millón de años serían suficientes"

"Como dije antes considere mi oferta, piense en el bienestar de su hijo, en poco tiempo van a empezar a juzgarlo y criticarlo por el hecho de que no tiene padre"

"Majestad yo…"

"Piénselo, pero no tarde demasiado, pues la oferta tiene fecha de expiración"

El rajá salió y dejó a la reina pensativa, ciertamente el rajá era muy amable con su oferta, realmente sus intenciones parecían buenas, al parecer su preocupación por ella y su hijo era sincera. Pero también era cierto que ambos pertenecían a distintas culturas, distintas costumbres, distintos climas, distintas religiones.

Aceptar su propuesta iría contra todas las enseñanzas de su padre, sería como una traición para su país, para sus padres, para Andy. Sin mencionar que ahora seria juzgada por el hecho de practicar la poligamia.

No, eso jamás pasaría, seguiría adelante con su vida, con su hijo y con su reino sin dejar que nada ni nadie la intimidara.

"Lindo lugar, ¿no lo cree majestad?" dice Hans acercándose a ella

"Si, muy lindo, pero preferiría ya volver a casa"

"¿Por qué? Tardamos muchísimo en llegar aquí, lo razonable seria que nos quedáramos un tiempo antes de volver"

"Quédese usted si quiere príncipe, pero nosotros nos vamos"

"Pero aun no se ha hecho la alianza, ¿Cómo irse sin lo que su gente necesita?"

"Sólo quiero irme y ya"

"Pasó algo ¿No es así?"

"Que importa, no es de su incumbencia"

"Entiendo, la dejaré sola"

"No, perdone, es sólo que me siento muy mal en este momento"

"¿Quiere hablar del asunto?"

"Es muy difícil tener que cuidar a un niño sola y encima aguantar las habladurías de la gente"

"Lo siento mucho, en serio, siento que tenga que pasar por eso por mi causa, si alguien aquí debe ser repudiado soy yo, soy el único culpable, y no hay noche que no me arrepienta de mis acciones"

"Eso ya no importa, el pasado quedó atrás, ahora lo más importante para mí es Andy"

"Es muy benévola majestad, le agradezco mucho que me perdonara, en serio, le dio un alivio a mi alma como no tiene idea"

"Yo también he cometido errores y me han perdonado por ellos"

"Se refiere usted a lo que pasó con Anna ¿No es así?"

"Así es, creo que saber perdonar lo he aprendido de ella, me perdonó por haberla rechazado por trece años y por casi acabar con su vida"

"Quiero que sepa que usted hace un excelente trabajo con la crianza de Andy"

"Yo debo velar por él, por ahora no estoy interesada en comenzar ningún tipo de relación amorosa, pues debo ser muy cuidadosa con mis decisiones, ya que si comento un error, el único que sufrirá es Andy."

"Lamento haberle llevado la contra cuando sugirió dejar este país, si usted no está a gusto deberíamos marcharnos en este momento"

"No, usted tiene razón, debemos hacer la alianza primero, pero es sólo que…"

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿La han tratado mal debido a sus poderes?"

"No, todo lo contrario, el rajá y todos en su corte han sido muy amables y jamás me había sentido tan aceptada, pero… el rajá quiere convertirme en su octava esposa"

"Wo, ¿Acaso está loco?"

"Así son las costumbres aquí, y no debemos cuestionarlas"

"Aun así, es una falta de respeto hacerle a alguien una proposición como esa"

"Lo sé"

"Además usted misma lo dijo _no puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer_"

"Por supuesto que le dije que no, pero él no entiende de razones, y sigue insistiendo en que lo acepte dijo que tomara todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para considerar su propuesta, quizás esas eran las intenciones del príncipe Maldhur desde el principio"

"Te aseguro que no, somos viejos amigos y sé que él no te engañaría"

Mientras Andy conoció todo el palacio, dio una gran demostración de sus poderes, la cual fue aclamada por los felices habitantes del lugar, y más tarde se divertía en compañía de su nuevo amigo visitando los alrededores. Para no llamar la atención, Andy vestía ropa similar a la de Sohan así como un turbante en la cabeza.

"Wow ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Es un palacio?"

"No, es una tumba"

"¿Una tumba?"

"Bueno, en realidad un mausoleo llamado Taja Mahal, verás:

_El príncipe __Sha Jahan conoció a su amada Arjumand en un bazar__donde ésta vendía cristales. Admirado por su __belleza__no fue capaz de dirigirle la palabra en un primer momento. Perseguidos por los ejércitos de su padre, el Emperador, por culpa de esa relación, tras dos esposas y cinco años desde aquel primer encuentro,__se unieron en matrimonio._

_Durante años fueron una __pareja enamorada__, que vivían el uno por el otro; ella era su acompañante fiel en todas sus campañas; él la colmaba de regalos, de detalles, de flores, de diamantes. Tras la muerte del emperador Jehangir, Sha Jahan ocupó el trono. Dos años más tarde, sobrevino la tragedia._

_En plena campaña militar en Burhanpur, al nuevo emperador__le avisaron de que el 13º parto de su esposa se complicaba__.__Sha Jahan__corría desesperado hacia su tienda, con el tiempo justo de cogerle la mano y__darle su último adiós._

_El emperador ya no volvió a ser el mismo.__Se recluyó en el Fuerte Rojo,__en la orilla izquierda del río Yamuna, y allí pasó, encerrado por su hijo, los últimos años de su vida, abandonando el Imperio en manos de sus sucesores. Frente al Fuerte, visible desde todas sus ventanas, y al otro lado del río, mandó construir el más impresionante Mausoleo que jamás mente humana pudiera concebir._

_Los mejores constructores, los mejores obreros, las mejores joyas, las mejores piedras..__. Todo era poco para el lugar de reposo de su amada__; incluso, se desvió el Yamuna para que el Taj Mahal pudiera reflejarse en sus aguas. Y allí, tras dos décadas de construcción, fue enterrada su amada__Mumtaz Mahal__. Junto a ella, fue enterrado años después el propio emperador para que reposaran siempre juntos__eternamente__"._

"Que bonita historia" Dijo Andy un poco conmovido.

Ambos siguieron avanzando.

"Este lugar es el pasillo de los faquires"

"¿Faquires?"

"Sí, hombres muy sabios que tienen completo dominio de la mente sobre la materia, pueden hacer cosas increíbles"

"¿Más increíbles que las que hago yo con mi magia?"

"Bueno, jejeje, no tanto, pero ven, te gustará verlas"

Ambos niños se abren paso entre la multitud y Andy se sorprende al ver un hombre descalzo avanzando sobre un camino de brazas ardiendo.

"Huy, eso debe doler"

"Es lo que te explicaba hace rato, su mente es tan poderosa que supera el dolor"

"wow, me gustaría tener esa clase de control"

"Apuesto a que lo lograrás, oh y mira por allá, ese otro se acuesta sobre una cama de clavos"

"Eso no se ve tan difícil, déjame intentarlo"

"Espera Andy ¿Estás loco? Se necesita de una gran concentración y años de experiencia, podrías resultar herido"

"Por eso digo, que mejor no lo intento"

Después Andy notó que la gente se quitaba del camino y mostraba sus respetos, el niño pensó que se trataba de alguien importante que cruzaba por la ciudad, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que se trataba sólo de una vaca.

"¿Es una vaca?"

"Así es, las vacas son sagradas para nosotros"

"Wow, me gustaría que en mi país los renos fueran considerados sagrados, sería genial"

Mientras, el Rajá ordenó que se preparara una ofrenda de matrimonio y le fuera enviada a la reina de Arendelle, si ella la aceptaba, significaba que aceptaba su propuesta, y el compromiso era oficial, los sirvientes se esforzaron para crear la ofrenda más fina y hermosa, y una vez que ésta estuvo terminada y aprobada por el soberano, uno de los sirvientes se dirigió hacía la habitación de huéspedes donde se alojaba la reina y tocó a la puerta.

Toc Toc Toc

"Majestad, el Rajá le envía esta ofrenda y espera considerarse digno de que la acepte"

"Oh, pues muchas gracias, es hermosa" Dijo la reina aceptándola, ya que conocía algunas costumbres del lugar, pero desconocía algunos rituales. "Dele las gracias de mi parte"

"Lo haré y le seguro que no se arrepentirá"

A Elsa, le pareció extraño el comentario, pero lo ignoró.

Mientras los pequeños príncipes emprendían el regreso al palacio y Andy vio algo que llamó su atención, se trataba de un hombre que tocaba una flauta y hacia bailar a una serpiente que se asomaba en un canasto.

"Hey Sohan, mira ese hombre con la serpiente"

"Es un encantador de serpientes, toca la flauta y la cobra baila" Explicó Sohan.

"Ohhh"

Antes de volver, Andy y su amigo se detuvieron en el río Ganges.

"¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Nadar?"

"No sólo nadar, nos daremos un baño purificador"

"Hum, no sé si sea buena idea, mamá dice que no debo entrar al agua con otras personas, piensa que podría congelarlas, y tú eres mi amigo y no quisiera herirte"

"Oh, no pasará nada, desde mi punto de vista controlas tus poderes muy bien"

"Supongo que tienes razón, no entiendo porque mamá no puede ver eso, ella siempre parece tener miedo de nuestros poderes. Muy bien, vamos ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

De vuelta en el palacio, la reina de las nieves se encontraba dando un paseo por los jardines, cuando vio a lo lejos al Rajá que se acercaba muy sonriente, por lo que decidió evitarlo, sin embargo no lograba perderlo, pues el soberano la seguía como su sombra, finalmente lo perdió y suspiró aliviada, pero justo en ese momento chocó con el hombre, quien de repente salió a su paso.

"Pero ¿Cómo si yo acabo de dejarlo atrás y…?"

"Este palacio contiene numerosos pasajes secretos los cuales conozco como la palma de mi mano"

"Ya veo"

"Me alegra que aceptara mi propuesta de matrimonio"

"¿Qué yo qué?"

"Realmente me hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo, ya que aceptar la ofrenda que le envíe significa que aceptó mi propuesta y nuestro compromiso es oficial"

"¿Qué?"

"Comenzaremos los preparativos hoy mismo"

"¿Preparativos?"

"Así es, el altar de fuego, las ofrendas a los dioses, los anillos, la cama decorada con flores"

"¿CAMA?"

"Para la noche de bodas, por supuesto"

"Oh no, no, no, esto es un error"

Pero el hombre estaba tan feliz que no prestaba atención.

"Habrá música, mandaré hacerte un vestido hermoso"

"Si tan sólo me escuchara un segundo, yo no sabía que aceptando la ofrenda aceptaría casarme con usted"

"Serviremos los mejores manjares, traeremos al sacerdote sagrado"

"Yo no tenía idea, de que, escúcheme yo no conozco sus costumbres"

"No se preocupe, yo me encargaré de todo y le explicaré a su debido tiempo"

"¿Quiere escucharme?"

Pero el hombre se alejó embelesado canturreando por los pasillos, dejando a la reina muy confundida y enojada.

"Oh no, ¿Qué fue lo que hice?"

Momentos después, la rubia leía un libro donde explicaba de este ritual y corroboraba las palabras del Rajá, ahora debía encontrar una manera de romper este comprimiso.

Mientras tanto, en el Ganges, ambos niños se sumergieron en el río y se purificaron sin incidentes, momentos después volvían al palacio.

"¿Ves? Nada salió mal"

"Sí, tenías razón, es sólo que supongo que a veces me dejo convencer un poco con las ideas de mamá, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. ¿Eso es un elefante cría?"

"Así es, es mi montura"

"¿Es en serio? Yo tengo un reno, se llama Frans, pero lo dejé en casa, mamá dijo que el clima de tu país no era para renos"

"Debe ser genial, mi elefante se llama Fulki, saluda Fulki, te presento a mi amigo Andy"

Y el elefantito enrolló por la cintura al niño rubio y lo elevó un poco.

"Es su forma de saludar" Explicó Sohan.

"A mí también me da gusto conocerte Fulki"

"Supongo que debes estar hambriento, vamos a la cocina y pidamos que preparen algo de comer"

"Mmmm, eso es otra cosa que quiero conocer, los platillos hindúes"

Momentos después Andy y Sohan se dirigían al comedor y al entrar el heredero de Arendelle notó un grupo de niños sentados a la mesa, debido a las experiencias pasadas y los crueles comentarios de otros niños, Andy tendía a ser un poco tímido al conocer gente nueva, por lo que su sonrisa se esfumó al acercarse a la mesa, la cual era larga y baja, y tenía cojines en vez de sillas.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Preguntó Andy en secreto a su amigo una vez que tomó asiento.

"Oh, son mis hermanos"

"¿Todos son tus hermanos?" Preguntó Andy sorprendido, pues debía haber unos 15 niños.

"Sí, bueno mis medios hermanos"

"¿Medios hermanos? ¿Por qué? ¿De cuales de tus papás son medios hijos?"

"Jajajaja eres muy gracioso, medio hermano es alguien que es hijo de uno de tus papás y de otra persona"

"Creo que entiendo, pero igual creo que son muchos"

"Papá tiene siete esposas, y cada una tiene un hijo o dos ".

"Supongo que debe ser difícil tener que convivir con 15 hermanos"

"Lo es, en ocasiones, pero otras veces nos divertimos como ni imaginas"

"Sí, no lo imagino, yo soy hijo único, desearía tener un hermano, o al menos un medio hermano"

Al ver que la conversación se tornaba un poco incómoda, Sohan cambió el tema.

"Mi tío Maldhur me ha dicho que esta noche tú y tu mamá serán nuestros invitados en la fiesta de Radha y Krishna"

"¿Radha y Krishna?"

"Sí, son unos de nuestros dioses"

"Cierto, mamá me explicó que cada cultura tenía su propia religión, pero yo creo que al final veneramos al mismo Dios"

De cena siriveron "_Chana masala_" (conocido también como chole - pronunciado como _cholay_- o _chole masala_) es un plato típico de la cocina del norte de la India en el que su principal ingrediente es el garbanzo (chana). Se trata de un plato muy especiado con un sabor cítrico bastante ácido

"_Samosa_" es una empanadilla de forma triangular, típica de la cocina del sur de Asia (India, Pakistán y Tíbet). Por regla general se sirve recién elaborada y con la masa crujiente.

"_Sharbat_" es un jugo popular en el Medio Oriente y Sur de Asia que se prepara con frutas o pétalos de flores.

Mientras su hijo comía, Elsa llevó varios libros, tomados de la biblioteca del palacio a su habitación.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? no quiero terminar el resto de mi vida como esas mujeres" pensaba mientras veía caminar por el jardín a las sietes esposas del rajá "Me niego rotundamente a casarme con ese hombre, pero ¿Qué pasará si me reúso? ¿Significará una guerra con mi reino? Mejor no me arriesgo, antes de tomar cualquier decisión debo saber muy bien a qué me estoy enfrentando"

Desesperadamente revisaba los libros, sin encontrar lo que buscaba y sólo empeoró su estado de ánimo al encontrar advertencias de que en caso de que la mujer se reusara, ocasionaría que el hombre la matara para lavar su honor y una guerra con su reino o comunidad.

"Oh no, ¿Por qué me pasan a mí esta clase de cosas? ¿Qué dirá Anna? ¿Qué dirá Andy? … ¡Andy!" Exclamó la reina preocupada, ya que hacía horas que no sabía de su hijo y salió a buscarlo con temor de que se hubiera metido en problemas.

Al entrar al comedor encontró al niño en compañía de los demás jóvenes príncipes cenando, muy tranquilo y con buenos modales.

"¿Andy?"

"Oh hola mamá" Respondió Andy poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia ella.

"¿Dónde estuviste? Me tenías preocupada. Espero que no hayas ocasionado problemas"

"Oh, no te preocupes, me divertí y conocí mucho, y no causé ningún problema." Dijo el niño mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones "¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?"

"Pues fue un día un poco loco, yo… me comprometí"

"¿Qué?"

"Pero no era mi intención hacerlo, el Rajá me envió una ofrenda y yo la acepté sin saber que al hacerlo me comprometía con él en matrimonio"

"¡Genial! Sohan y yo seremos hermanos"

"No, no es genial, esto es terrible, yo no quiero ser la octava esposa"

"Y tú me decías a mí que no me metiera en problemas"

"Eso no me ayuda. Quiero decir el rajá y yo somos de distintas culturas y costumbres y él ya tiene siete esposas"

"¿Y si le dices que no?"

"No resolvería nada, el ritual es muy fuerte y no se puede romper a menos que el hombre cambie de opinión"

"O que exista otro ritual"

"Pero no encontré nada que me sirva"

"Bueno, según me ha dicho Sohan no todo esta al alcance del pueblo, a veces hay que buscar más profundo"

"Andy eres un genio, eso es, el rajá debe tener la respuesta"

"¿Pero crees que te la diga?"

"Puede que su hijo también sepa, Andy averigua lo que puedas"

"A la orden"

Un rato después el pequeño príncipe regresaba con malas noticias.

"No sabe nada ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"No lo sé Andy, no lo sé"

"No estés triste mami, sé de algo que te alegrará, hoy seremos los invitados de honor en la fiesta en honor de Krishdha y Radna"

"Dirás Krishna y Radha"

"Si de ellos también, ¿nos vamos?"

"Ya qué, aun debo conseguir esa alianza y seguirle al rajá la corriente por ahora nos ayudará un poco"

Ambos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

El festival de colores, Joli se celebra con la gran fanfarria, es un festival hindú importante y marca la estación agrícola de la cosecha de Rabi. La hoguera también se enciende en los cuadrados principales de las aldeas, de los lugares y de las colonias. La gente se reúne a la hora de hoguera y celebra el acontecimiento, que es simbólico de la victoria del bien sobre el mal, cantando y bailando. Tribus de Guyarat celebran Joli con gran entusiasmo y bailan alrededor del fuego.

Los invitados estaban maravillados con la música y la danza, así como con los coloridos trajes, pero la reina de las nieves seguía pensando en la manera de deshacer su compromiso y recordó las palabras de su hijo _no todo esta al alcance del pueblo, a veces hay que buscar más_ _profundo_, y decidió buscar en el viejo templo.

Por lo que se disculpó con el Rajá para retirarse un momento, en el cual Andy y Elsa se escabulleron dentro del templo y la reina comenzó a revisar los pergaminos mientras el niño vigilaba que no viniera nadie.

"¿Cómo se supone que vas a leer eso si no sabes leer hindú?"

"Porque traigo estos lentes mágicos que me dieron los trolls que me permiten leer cualquier idioma"

"¿Traías eso y no me dijiste? Te ves muy chistosa con lentes, pareces una intelectual, de hecho pareces inteligente, excepto porque aun se te ve la cara" Bromeó el niño.

"Shhh, silencio, trato de concentrarme y alguien puede descubrirnos si sigues hablando tan fuerte"

Un rato después, encontró lo que buscaba.

"Aquí dice que la única manera de anular el compromiso es si la novia muestra al novio un pelo de elefante blanco antes de que se cumplan 24hrs de que éste le hizo la propuesta"

"¿Elefante blanco?" Preguntó el niño mientras ambos salían sin ser descubiertos.

"Eso parece, mañana temprano tú y yo saldremos a conseguirlo"

"¿Qué tan temprano? porque no planeo levantarme antes de las once"

"Muy temprano"

"Oh no"

Volvieron a sus asientos y terminó la fiesta sin que levantaran ninguna sospecha.

Al día siguiente, la reina se despertó y corrió a la habitación de su hijo para ver si estaba listo.

Toc toc toc

"Andy ¿Estás despierto?"

No hubo respuesta

Toc toc toc

"Andy"

"Zzzzzz….¿Eh? ¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo"

"¿Quién es yo?"

"Tu madre, ¿Aún no te has levantado?"

"No sé de que hablas, me levanté hace horas" Respondió el niño mientras se volvía a adormilar.

"¿Anders?"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién es?"

"¿Cómo que quien es? Ya te dije que soy yo, recuerda que tenemos que ir por ese pelo de elefante" Susurró la reina.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme un corte de pelo estilo elefante?"

"Deja de decir tonterías, te quiero listo en 5 minutos"

"Ya voy, ya voy" Dijo el niño mientras se vestía y peinaba a toda velocidad.

Cinco minutos después, madre e hijo salían del palacio y luego de avanzar unos minutos en carruaje.

"Bien" Dijo la rubia "según los muchos libros que leí ayer, los elefantes blancos viven en esta zona"

"Ahí hay uno, míralo"

"Se ve enojado, gulp, yo jamás había estado tan cerca de un animal tan grande"

"Sólo muéstrale quien manda mami"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo ¿no? ¿Por qué no mejor lo haces tú? después de todo eres hombre"

"Si, pero todavía estoy chiquito"

"Ahora si estás chiquito, cuando te conviene. Bueno, lo haré tú quédate dónde estás"

"¡Sí se puede!"

La reina se acercó por detrás a un elefante dormido, tomó uno de los pelos de su cola y lo arrancó. Pero como estaba muy nerviosa transmitió hielo de su mano a la cola del elefante y se la congeló.

Asustado el elefante barritó y puso alerta a sus demás compañeros, muy pronto todos los elefantes corrían como locos y pisoteaban el lugar dónde estaba la reina.

"¡MAMI! ¡NO!"

Al ver que los elefantes venían contra él, el niño congeló el piso y se deslizó para alejarse rápido. Al estar en un lugar seguro volteó a dónde estaba su madre, sin encontrarla entre las decenas de elefantes asustados que corrían pisoteándolo todo a su paso y como si no fuera suficiente, dirigiéndose al palacio.

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**.


	59. Chapter 59

La estampida de elefantes blancos ocasionada por la reina de las nieves, corría sin control hacia el palacio del rajá Ushakiran, luego de haberla arrollado a ella.

Una vez que los elefantes se alejaron un poco, el niño corrió al sitio dónde estaba parada su madre antes de que empezara la carrera de los elefantes. Había mucho polvo y el príncipe no podía ver nada.

"¡Mami! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?" gritaba el niño sin dar con ninguna señal de vida de su mamá

Al no encontrar a su madre, la angustia se apoderó del niño y corrió por todo el lugar buscándola, cuándo de pronto se estrelló fuertemente contra algo que parecía una cúpula de hielo.

"Auch, me quedé chato"

En ese momento la cúpula de hielo se derritió y adentro estaba Elsa sana y salva.

"¡Mami! Que gusto me da verte" dice el niño saltando a sus brazos

"Cielos, no esperaba eso, apenas alcancá a protegerme dentro de este escudo de hielo"

"Los elefantes se fueron, en dirección del palacio"

"Debemos hacer algo, pero ¿Cómo llegar antes que los elefantes?"

"Tengo una idea" dijo el niño congelando el piso con su pie y creando un gran bloque de hielo "Todos a bordo"

"¿Seguro de que esto es seguro?"

"Claro que si, el hielo sobre el hielo nos llevará muy rápido y llegaremos al palacio antes de que los elefantes lo hagan. Además lo controlaremos para que no haya ningún accidente"

"Si tú lo dices, vamos entonces"

Madre e hijo suben al bloque de hielo y resbalan rápidamente por una bajada de hielo.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Gritaba Elsa por la velocidad.

"¡Yujú!" Exclamaba en cambio Andy.

Mientras tanto, abajo, el rajá y sus sirvientes continuaban con las celebraciones en honor a Radha y Krishna. Han puesto unos toldos afuera del palacio y todos se encuentran en una ceremonia al aire libre dirigida por un sacerdote.

"Me pregunto dónde estará Andy, no lo he visto en toda la mañana, pensé que asistiría a esta celebración, ayer lo vi muy entusiasmado" piensa el pequeño Sohan

"Al parecer mi futura esposa no suele despertarse temprano, será lo primero que corrija una vez que me case con ella" pensaba el rajá

De pronto el suelo comienza a sacudirse violentamente.

"¿Qué sucede papi?"

"Al parecer se trata de un temblor, pero no te preocupes Sohan, todo va a estar bien"

En ese momento la reina de las nieves y su hijo llegan velozmente a dónde ellos se encuentran.

"Sujétate mami" dice Andy girando el bloque para que se detenga

Pero la reina no se sujeta bien y sale volando a dónde están los invitados y es cachada por el príncipe sureño.

"Majestad, ¿Está usted bien?" le pregunta el pelirrojo

"Creo que si"

"Te dije que te sujetaras" dice el niño saltando de encima del bloque

Antes de que puedan poner a todos alertas, los elefantes bloqueados por el miedo se lanzan contra ellos.

"¡AHHHH!" gritaban los presentes

"Que los dioses nos protejan" decía el sultán tratando de proteger a algunos de sus hijos

Pero antes de que los animales los arrollaran, la reina de las nieves congeló el suelo y una vez que los elefantes lo pisaron no pudieron mantener el equilibrio y resbalaron, pero aun venían contra ellos, así que la reina creó con su magia un grueso muro de hielo, dónde todos los elefantes se detuvieron antes de siquiera lastimar a alguien.

Momentos después todos abrieron los ojos para ver que estaban a salvo gracias a Elsa, por lo que todos la ovacionaron jubilosos.

"Oh gracias por salvarnos majestad" Decían las personas.

"¿Ven? Se los dije, no pude elegir una mejor mujer para convertirla en mi octava esposa"

"Sobre eso" Dijo la reina mostrando el pelo de elefante blanco.

"No entiendo que quiere decir"

"Según investigué, si una mujer le muestra al prometido un pelo de elefante blanco, el compromiso se anula pacíficamente"

"Veo que usted es demasiado lista como para ocultarle que esa era la única forma, ha demostrado ser muy inteligente, así como muy valiente, de hecho le pido disculpas por no haberla escuchado antes, usted realmente no quería casarse y yo debí respetar eso"

"¿Entonces el casamiento se anula?" Preguntó Andy.

"Por supuesto que sí, en agradecimiento por salvar mi vida y la de mi gente, anulo el compromiso, pero no la alianza, ya que será todo un honor tener aliados tan valientes y dedicados como ustedes"

"Por suerte no sospechan que tú fuiste quien los puso en peligro en primer lugar"

"Shhh" Dijo la reina dando un codazo a su hijo para que se callara.

Por suerte nadie escuchó el comentario del niño.

"Es una lástima" Dijo Sohan acercándose a Andy "Me hubiera gustado que fueras mi hermano"

"A mí también, pero supongo que ya tienes suficientes hermanos"

Más tarde Elsa ayudada por Andy daba una demostración de sus poderes maravillando a todos, así como ayudando a la gente con unos problemas de sequía.

Luego de algunas semanas en la India, ha llegado el momento de volver a casa.

"Adiós Andy, realmente voy a extrañarte"

"Y yo también a ti, en serio me divertí mucho"

Ambos niños lloran un poco por la separación.

"No llores, algún día nos volveremos a ver" Dijo Andy a Sohan.

"Ojalá sea pronto"

También los monarcas se despiden.

"Adiós Majestad, fue un honor contar con su visita, le deseo mucha prosperidad para su reino"

"Igualmente Rajá, gracias por todas sus atenciones"

Hans también se despedía de su amigo el príncipe Maldhur.

"Hasta pronto viejo amigo"

"Buen viaje Hans y buen viaje también para usted Majestad"

"Gracias Alteza"

"En verdad lamento la conducta de mi hermano, pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que siempre ha sido un enamoradizo de primera, mis intenciones cuando la invité a nuestro hogar era pedirle ayuda para acabar con las sequías"

"Bueno, supongo que tu hermano tiene buen gusto, debo admitirlo, jeje, pero me alegra que al final se solucionara todo y que ahora puedo contar con dos nuevos amigos"

"Para siempre Majestad, si necesita ayuda no dude en pedirla"

"Muchas gracias, igual ustedes"

La reina se dirigió a su montura y fue ayudada por algunos de sus escoltas a subir a la canasta para viaje, pensando en que al final ella y el príncipe Maldhur terminaron siendo sólo buenos amigos, no quería ver la reacción de Anna y Susanne cuando les dijera que no fueron algo más.

Momentos después los niños se despedían.

"Supongo que este es el adiós amigo" Sollozó Andy.

"Buen viaje amigo" Dijo Sohan abrazándolo "Algún día serás un gran Rey"

"Y sé que tú serás un gran Rajá"

Los visitantes subieron a sus monturas.

"Te escribiré todos los días" Prometió Sohan a su amigo.

"No me olvides" Dijo Andy.

"Eso nunca" Respondió el niño hindú mientras veía la caravana alejarse más y más hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Y emprendieron el camino a casa y durante este tiempo transcurrido el niño creció bastante, ahora tiene nueve años.

"Oye Hans" Dijo Andy.

"Dime Andy"

"¿Cuándo te vas a casar nuevamente?"

"¡¿QUÉ DICES?!"

"Que ¿Cuándo te vas a casar con tu siguiente esposa?"

"Yo no me voy a casar con nadie Andy, ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?"

"Nadie, es sólo que como el Rajá tenía siete esposas, yo pensé que quizás era algo que hacían los hombres normalmente"

"No Andy, en casa no se acostumbran esas cosas, en nuestro país se practica la monogamia"

"¿Eso es una especie de simio?"

"No", Respondió el sureño riendo "Significa que sólo puedes tener una esposa y se busca que de preferencia sea para toda la vida"

"Entiendo, todo depende del lugar en dónde vivas"

"Así es en efecto"

"Pero sería gracioso ¿no lo crees? Imagínate siete Livs"

"No, el problema es que todas tendrían personalidades diferentes"

"¿Tú crees?"

"Si, recuerda que todos somos únicos e irrepetibles, no existe nadie que sea igual a otra persona"

"Muy cierto, por eso algunos son de piel oscura, mientras que otros son de piel blanca; hay quienes tienen cabello negro, otros café, otros rojo; algunos son bajitos y otros son altos; y hasta hay personas con poderes y otros muchos que no los tienen"

"Muy bien dicho y sobre las siete esposas, no entiendo como el Rajá puede lidiar con 7 caracteres distintos, yo no podría. Y lo peor, tener que batallar con 7 suegras, yo con trabajos puedo con una"

"¿Qué es una suegra?"

"Es la madre de tu cónyuge"

"¿Qué es un conyu… lo que sea que dijiste?"

"Cónyuge es la persona con la que te casas"

"Órale, ¿eso significa que yo voy a tener una suegra también?"

"Y sólo teniendo una entenderás lo metiches e insoportables que son"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, porque TODAS lo son"

"Y mi mamá será una suegra también ¿no es así?"

"Pues si tú te casas, entonces si lo será"

"¿De qué están platicando ustedes dos?" Preguntó la reina.

"De las suegras. Mami, ¿sabías que cuándo yo me case tú vas a ser una mujer metiche e insoportable?"

"¿De dónde sacaste esas ideas Anders?"

"Hans me lo dijo"

"Lo que quise decir es que mi suegra es la que es así"

"Pero Hans, me dijiste que TODAS las suegras son metiches e insoportables"

"Nofo tofo tofo" Dijo apenado el sureño hablando en el idioma de la "F"

"¿A quién le dices tofo tofo?" Preguntó la reina algo indignada.

"Oh miren, por fin llegamos al puerto" Dijo Hans cambiando el tema.

"Qué bueno, porque no voy a decir en dónde ya se me habían hecho ampollas" Dijo Andy desentumiéndose de tanto ir sentado.

Luego de entregar los camellos, se despiden del príncipe sureño, pues cada quien debe volver a su casa.

"Gracias por acompañarnos en este viaje, príncipe Hans"

"Fue muy divertido ¿No crees Hans?"

"Claro que si lo fue, ojalá podamos repetirlo, yo conozco muchos países que son increíbles y que te gustará mucho conocer"

La platinada lo ve con una ceja levantada.

"Pero primero debes terminar tus estudios, luego ya habrá mucho tiempo para que te vuelvas un explorador como yo"

Suben a sus respectivos barcos e inician un viaje por mar que dura un par de semanas, al principio, durante el trayecto, los barcos van juntos, pero conforme se acercan a Noruega, se van separando.

El barco con la reina y su hijo llega a las costas de Arendelle y son recibidos por su familia.

"Elsa que gusto me da verlos otra vez" Exclama Anna feliz.

"A mí también, ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas por acá? ¿De nuevo causaste un mal entendido que podría significar la guerra?" Respondió la rubia.

"Claro que no, todo marchó muy bien y ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas por allá?"

"Muy bien, tenemos el apoyo del reino de Champaner"

"¿Y cómo fueron las cosas con el guapo príncipe? ¿Eh?" pregunta la muñequita mientras le da codazos a la reina

"Pues en realidad bien, no de la forma en que ustedes dos se imaginaban, por supuesto, pero se convirtió en un buen amigo"

"¡¿SÓLO TU AMIGO?! ¡Qué horror!" Exclamó Sussy sorprendida.

"Si, que mal" Concordó la pelirroja.

"Perdiste tu oportunidad Elsa, ¿ahora de dónde vas a sacar un hermoso príncipe como ese?" dice la muñequita de nieve.

"No importa, de todos modos no estoy buscando uno, no lo necesito para ser feliz, los tengo a todos ustedes y eso es lo importante"

"Yo sigo diciendo que ya aparecerá, quizás el día menos esperado" Dice Sussy.

"Realmente así estoy bien, pero en caso de que llegara uno, sólo esperó que no tenga siete esposas"

"¿7 esposas? ¿De dónde sacas eso?" Preguntó la princesa sorprendida.

"Lo digo porque el rajá me quería convertir en su octava esposa"

"¿Ocho? Dios mío, como está el mundo" Dice Sussy.

"Lo sé, para mí también fue muy extraño. Por suerte rechacé su oferta amablemente y él lo entendió sin ningún problema"

"Excepto por la estampida de elefantes" dijo Andy entrometiéndose.

"¡Anders!" Dijo su madre avergonzada.

"Wow, ¿Qué es lo que escucho? ¿Acaso la señorita 'yo nunca causó problemas desde que aprendí a descongelar' se metió en un lío?" Dijo Anna sonriendo maliciosamente.

"No fue nada grave, en serio" Explicó la reina.

"Sin mencionar que los elefantes sin control casi hacen puré al rajá" Agregó el niño.

"¡Anders! Tú mejor cierra la boca" Dijo la rubia regañando al niño.

"Vaya Elsa, bonita manera de rechazar una propuesta de matrimonio" dice extrañada la muñequita.

"Todo fue un accidente" Explica Elsa.

"Sí, claro, esa funciona contigo, pero no conmigo ¿no es así?" Rezongó Andy.

"Porque yo sólo ocasioné un ligerísimo inconveniente, pero contigo, pareciera que 'líos' es tu segundo nombre en lugar de Adgar"

"No te enfades mami. Bienvenida al club de los que causamos problemas sin quererlo"

"Síguele, me sé de uno que no se podrá sentar en dos meses por andar de bocón ¿Por qué tienes que contarle a todos que yo causé ese problema?"

"Porque nunca me pediste que te guardará el secreto"

"Grave error mío, pero como sea, por fortuna el inconveniente sólo causó que el rajá desistiera de sus planes de boda, pero no de los de la alianza"

"Qué bueno que te salvaste" Dijo Kristoff.

"Si, es un gran alivio no tener que compartir marido con otras siete mujeres"

"Yo insisto en que hubiera sido genial, allá seriamos semidioses, sin mencionar que yo tendría muchos hermanos" Insistió el niño.

"Y yo insisto en que tu maestro te espera para tus lecciones" Replicó la reina.

"¿Sólo por haberles contado?" Preguntó el niño.

"No, sólo porque lo digo yo, así que vete a estudiar" Respondió su madre.

Andy caminó por los pasillos para descansar antes de continuar con sus estudios.

"¡Andy!" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo sus primas y su amiga Birigit.

"¡Oh, hola niñas!"

"Ya te extrañábamos Andy" Dice Ellinor, quien ya tiene ocho años.

"Sí, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?" Preguntó Kristal de cinco.

"Porque tenía mucho que ver y mucho que aprender" Explicó el niño.

"Espero que ya no te vayas por tanto tiempo, realmente te extrañé" Dijo Ellinor dando al niño un abrazo y haciéndolo sonrojarse.

"Espero no tardar tanto, pero me gustó mucho viajar, cuando sea grande viajaré por todo el mundo"

"Ojalá yo pudiera viajar como tú" Dijo Birgit con tristeza.

"Lo harás, te llevaré conmigo a todos mis viajes, iremos a visitar a mi amigo Sohan"

"¿Sohan?" Preguntaron las tres niñas.

"Así se llama una amigo que conocí en la India, su papá es el Rajá, que viene siendo algo así como el Rey"

"Ohh"

En ese momento, Frans su renito corría por los pasillos muy feliz de verlo.

"Oh Frans" Respondió el niño corriendo hacía él. "También te extrañé amigo"

El reno le cubría la cara de lamidas. Más tarde el niño ingresa al salón donde tiene sus clases, su maestro está esperándolo.

"Joven Anders ya lo extrañaba"

"Y yo a usted"

"¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?"

"Oh, fue maravilloso, conocí las costumbres de la India, ¿sabía usted que los hindús se pueden casar con muchas esposas?"

"Si, es una costumbre de varios países orientales, se le llama poligamia"

"¿Y sabía usted que todas las suegras del mundo son metiches e insoportables?"

"Je je je, algo había oído del tema"

"Me hice un buen amigo, se llama Sohan, cielos, como nos divertimos, paseamos, jugamos, hasta tomamos clases juntos"

"Me da mucho gusto que se divirtiera, espero que regresara con ánimos de aprender, pues tenemos mucho por ver"

Durante la clase de formación cívica.

"Cualquiera puede ponerse furioso… eso es fácil. Pero estar furioso con la persona correcta, en la intensidad correcta, en el momento correcto, por el motivo correcto y de la forma correcta… eso es lo difícil. Enseñanza de Aristóteles"

Mientras en Baybiron, Hans volvía a reunirse con su familia, feliz de estar de vuelta en casa.

"¡Papi!" Exclamó la pequeña Helena corriendo a su encuentro.

"¡Helena!" Dijo el pelirrojo cargando a la niña en sus brazos. "Ya extrañaba a mi princesita, pero que grande estás"

"Ya cumplí 4 años" Dijo la niña mostrando cuatro deditos.

"Sí, y te perdiste su cumpleaños" dijo Liv en un tono frío.

Hans se extrañó de estas palabras, pero comprendió que estaba enfadada.

"Helena, ¿Por qué no vas con tus abuelitos a avisarles que ya volví?"

La niña corrió a dar la noticia, y una vez que estuvieron solos.

"¿Ahora que hice?"

"Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera de casa, espero que te hayas divertido mucho a solas con Elsa, tal vez hasta le consiguieron un hermanito a Andy"

"¿Qué dices?"

Al parecer durante el tiempo que estuvo ausente, la reina Astrid se encargó de sembrar cizaña y meter ideas absurdas en la cabeza de su hija.

**OH OH ME HUELE A PROBLEMAS, SOLO ESPERO QUE LIV NO VOLVIERA A SER COMO ANTES.**

**FIUU, LO LOGRÉ ROSE, CUMPLÍ TU RETO UN CAPÍTULO DIARIO DE LUNES A DOMINGO, AHORA TE RETO A DEJAR UN REVIEW LARGO EN CADA CAPÍTULO.**

**ESPERO ESTAS AVENTURAS EN LA INDIA LES GUSTARAN.**

**LOS ESPERO MAÑANA PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**

**SALUDOS!**


	60. Chapter 60

"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunta Hans muy extrañado

"Tardaste mucho en volver, nos abandonaste a tu hija y a mí sólo por estar con esas personas que no son tu familia" le explica su furibunda esposa

"Andy si lo es, es mi hijo, o ¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?"

"Claro que no, me parece bien que estés con él, es un buen niño y te necesita, pero no pienso lo mismo sobre tu convivencia con Elsa"

"Sólo somos amigos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, te juro que no pasa nada entre nosotros"

"Y si es así ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?"

"Se nota que jamás has salido del país, por si no lo sabes el viaje a la india puede durar meses, es un camino muy largo y cansado el que hay que recorrer, así que imagínate cómo vengo y todavía encima me recibes de este modo"

"Pues no debiste irte en primer lugar"

"Ni modo que los dejara ir solos a una tierra desconocida"

"Que mejor los hubiera acompañado el hombre ese que comparte zanahorias con su reno"

"Te recuerdo que tú estuviste de acuerdo con eso"

"Si, pero eso fue antes de reflexionar sobre el asunto"

"¿Reflexionar sobre qué?"

"Que mi mamá tenía razón, Elsa te importa demasiado"

"Debí haber imaginado que la entrometida de tu madre estaba detrás de todo esto"

"A ella no la pelees, mejor deberías sentirte avergonzado de andarle dando a la gente motivos de qué hablar"

"Pero si nadie más que tú y tu familia saben que ese niño es mío"

"¿Tú crees que los demás no lo noten? Ese niño es tu vivo retrato"

"Mi hija dice bien, en mi humilde opinión no debió involucrarse nunca con esa reina de las nieves" agrega la reina Astrid

"¿Y eso a usted qué le importa vieja metiche?" dice furioso el sureño

"Hans ¿Cómo puedes hablarle de ese modo a mi madre?"

"Es que ya me tiene harto"

"Pero Hans, tú no eres así" dice su esposa extrañada de su violenta reacción

"Mejor olvídenlo, ahora si me disculpan volví muy cansado, así que yo me retiro" dice el pelirrojo enfilando al castillo

"No, usted no se va a ningún lado" dice la reina sujetándolo del brazo "siempre que se empieza a hablar de usted y la reina de las nieves, busca cualquier oportunidad para apartarse"

"Porque usted lo manipula todo" dice el sureño jalándose de con su suegra "Ha causado que su hija dude de su propio esposo por las mentiras con las que la manipula"

"¿Soy yo quien la manipula con mentiras? ¿O usted? Si fuera sincero con ella, no tendría por qué dudar de sus palabras"

"Yo… he tratado todo el tiempo de ser un buen marido, ella me conoce bien y entiende mis sentimientos, sabe que jamás le haría algo como eso"

"¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? Si a la primera oportunidad usted la abandona para irse con otra mujer"

"Y dale con eso, yo no la abandone, sólo estuve fuera de casa por un tiempo"

"Si, con una mujer con la que hasta tiene un hijo" dice la reina cada vez más enojada

"Es verdad lo que dice, no entiendo cómo pude ser tan tonta como para dejarte ir solo con alguien con quien antes tuviste un encuentro amoroso" agrega Liv muy triste

"Que no se trató de eso, no hubo nada entre nosotros, te lo juro"

"No jure en vano jovencito y menos cuando se trata de una mentira" dice Astrid sin poder contener su coraje

"Yo no miento, ¡Cuando digo que NO la amo es porque verdaderamente NO la amo!"

"No me grite, que no somos iguales, yo soy la reina de este lugar, mientras que usted jamás dejará de ser un príncipe, el décimo tercero en la lista de sucesión al trono para ser exactos"

La reina había llegado muy lejos, con esto el sureño ya no le dijo nada, no porque no hubiera podido ponerla en su lugar, si no porque no quería llegar más lejos con esa pelea. Al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de su esposo, la princesa cambió su estado de ánimo de enojada a comprensiva y defendió a su marido.

"Mamá no le digas eso a Hans, es un gran hombre, no importa que no vaya a ser rey nunca, yo lo amo por como es. Nos ha demostrado una y otra vez que vale mucho más que algunos que si son reyes"

"Que tu padre no lo creo" dice la reina indignada

"No habló de papá, si no de aquellos que usan su poder para martirizar y dominar a quienes no lo tienen"

"¿Y de qué le sirve tener ese valor? Si ha quedado marcado por el deshonor para siempre"

"Mi esposo cometió errores en el pasado, es verdad, pero eso no lo vuelve un infame"

"El peor de todos fue el de irse a enredar con una bruja"

"Mi amiga Elsa no es una bruja, ya deja de llamarla así, mira lo que causaste por sembrarme estos celos inútiles, casi arruinas mi matrimonio"

"Tu matrimonio se arruinará tarde o temprano y te aseguró que yo no tendré nada que ver al respecto ¿Por qué no lo entiendes de una vez? Abre los ojos o si no, tu y tu hija van a salir muy lastimadas por eso"

La monarca se retira de vuelta al castillo, dejando al sureño con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Hans, lamento si mi madre te lastimó con sus palabras"

"Por supuesto que lo hizo, se jacta de cosas que no comprende. Durante años fui el hazme reír de mis hermanos por eso y ahora resulta que no eran los únicos que pensaban eso sobre mí, además se atrevió a decir que nuestro matrimonio va a fracasar. No entiendo cómo puede darle gusto que se arruine la felicidad de su propia hija"

"No le da gusto, es que… ella piensa que nos esta cuidando Hans, es por eso que dice esas cosas"

"Debería llevarse su veneno a otra parte, fue por esa clase de comentarios que dejé mi reino en primer lugar y ahora resulta que no importa a dónde vaya, estoy destinado a siempre escucharlos en todas partes"

"Te aseguro que mamá sólo estaba de malas, pero ella nos quiere mucho a los dos y lo sabes"

"Ahora no estoy seguro de nada, ni siquiera de mí mismo"

"No digas eso" dice la princesa tomándolo de la cara con sus manos "Eres una gran persona"

"¿Cómo puedo serlo si mi propia esposa duda de mí?"

"Lo lamento, yo no pensé, me deje llevar por las palabras de mi madre y no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te lastimaba con eso, que nos lastimaba mejor dicho"

"No lo hubieras hecho si yo me hubiera comportado mejor en el pasado"

"El pasado ya pasó, ahora lo más importante es el presente, nuestra hija"

En ese momento la niña llega corriendo con ellos y los abraza.

"Entremos ya, de seguro vienes muy cansado"

"¿Y nos contaras lo que hiciste papi?" pregunta la niña estirando los brazos para que la cargue su papá nuevamente

"Claro que si muñequita" le contesta su papá tomándola en brazos

Los tres ingresan al palacio y caminan a su habitación para que el recién llegado reponga fuerzas.

"Ya no voy a dudar nunca de ti, te lo prometo" le dice su esposa en el oído

El pelirrojo narraba sus aventuras en la india a su esposa y su hija, quienes lo observaban muy atentas. Al final las cosas terminaron bien para ellos.

Pero había algo que aun molestaba al sureño, las palabras de la reina Astrid, ya sabía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar para lastimar a otros. Y la desconfianza de su esposa, luego de esto ya nada sería lo mismo nunca, lo mejor sería llevar las cosas con cuidado, por su propio bien.

Mientras Andy continuaba con su vida y sus estudios, ajeno a los problemas amorosos que atraviesa su padre, el pequeño príncipe empieza a cursar el cuarto grado y veía temas muy interesantes como la nutrición, la respiración, la salud, Sílaba tónica, Clasificación de palabras según el acento, mayor que, menor que, el millón, leer e interpretar mapas.

"Señor Rohde ¿leer mapas le sirve a la gente para viajar por todo el mundo?"

"Pues sí, con ayuda de un mapa, una persona se puede ubicar espacialmente y llegar a algún lugar determinado. ¿Por qué? ¿Planea viajar a algún lado?"

"Sí, cuando crezca planeo viajar por todo el mundo en un barco tan grande como el de Hans y vivir muchas aventuras"

"Estoy seguro que así será"

Al terminar las clases Andy continuaba su entrenamiento para manejar sus poderes, creando diversas y hermosas figuras de hielo, su poder seguía creciendo junto con él y comenzaba a manifestar cierta dificultad para controlarlos.

"Mami" Dijo Andy entrando a la oficina de su madre.

"¿Qué sucede cielo?"

"Creo que tengo un pequeño problema, ¿Podrías ayudarme a descongelar el salón principal?"

"¿Congelaste el salón entero?"

"Fue un accidente, de hecho fue muy chistoso, pasé corriendo y al pisar todo se congeló"

"Debes tener más cuidado Andy"

"Lo intento, pero no puedo, no soy tan hábil como tú, yo no sé descongelar ni hacer muchas de las cosas que tú haces"

"Pero ya aprenderás"

"Lo sé, es sólo que es muy difícil"

"No lo es tanto, sólo recuerda que el amor descongela"

"Sí, pero también se necesita de mucha concentración la cual no tengo"

"Pero la tendrás, ya verás"

"Eso espero"

La reina descongeló el salón y volvió a su oficina y Andy sin dar importancia al incidente salió a jugar con sus amigos un buen partido de hockey sobre hielo. El joven heredero ciertamente llevaba una gran ventaja sobre los otros jugadores.

"¡Si anotación!" Exclamaron unos niños.

"Ganamos" Gritaron felices los niños del equipo de Andy.

"Eso no es justo" Protestó un niño

"Hicieron trampa" Protestó otro.

"Eso no es cierto, lo que pasa es que son malos perdedores" Dijo Ken, el amigo de Andy.

"Es trampa, porque el fenómeno de hielo les ayudó a ganar" dijo uno de los bravucones que siempre lo molestaban.

"¿Qué dijiste idiota?" Exclamó Andy enojado y sujetando al bravucón por la chaqueta.

"Aléjate de mí monstruo"

El joven heredero se enfureció más y trato de congelar al bravucón, pero sus amigos lo impidieron.

"Ya déjalo Andy no vale la pena"

Pero Andy estaba muy molesto como para calmarse tan pronto, pues ya iban muchos años de su vida en que era llamado de ese modo.

"Después de lo que le hizo a Birgit, sólo necesita lastimar a alguien más para que lo encierren en el calabozo que es donde pertenece" Dijo el bravucón.

"Cállate tú no sabes de lo que hablas" Respondió el príncipe cada vez más molesto.

"Si sé estúpido"

"Claro que no sabes porque eres un imbécil"

"Y tú un come mocos"

"Tú eres un piojoso"

Sus amigos se lo llevan antes de que el pleito llegue a más, pero justo cuando se alejan un poco.

"Se lo llevan porque es un llorón"

"¿Ah sí? Tú juegas al hockey como niña"

Con este insulto tan terrible para los hombres los demás niños se sorprenden, el ofendido se avergüenza demasiado, pero luego saca un as bajo su manga.

"Y tú no tienes papá"

Esto fue un golpe bajo para Andy, quien se enfurece y trata de congelarlo lanzándole rayos, pero el chico los esquiva.

"¡ANDY BASTA!"

El grito de sus amigos hizo que Andy se desbloqueara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Por poco y rompe la promesa que le hizo a su mamá.

"Lo siento… yo….debo irme" Y diciendo esto, el joven príncipe corrió de regreso al castillo

Más tarde la reina era informada del ataque de su hijo, quien se justificó diciendo que lo provocaron, por lo que esta vez el castigo fue para ambos.

"Siempre vienen aquí a pedirme que controle a mi hijo, pero ustedes no hacen el menor por controlar a los suyos y evitar que molesten al mío"

"Pero Majestad, nuestros hijos no tienen poderes"

"Ese niño casi los mata"

"Yo voy a hablar con mi hijo, hago lo que puedo, lo pongo a practicar, lo castigo, pero esto no servirá de nada si sus hijos lo siguen provocando"

"Ese niño tiene problemas para controlar la ira"

"Y sus hijos se lo hacen más difícil"

Andy recibió un castigo por haber usado sus poderes para atacar deliberadamente, pero se quedó pensando en las palabras del bravucón, realmente él no tenía papá y era doloroso cuando se lo echaban la cara, no podía evitar sentir que era su culpa, tal vez al nacer con poderes ocasionó problemas a sus padres que terminaron haciendo que su papá se fuera.

Otro día, el joven príncipe ya había superado su tristeza y se hallaba en las calles con sus amigos pensando que hacer.

"Hagamos una casita del árbol" Sugirió un niño.

"Buena idea" Agregó otro.

"Le pediré a mi papá que nos ayude" Dijo un niño que era hijo del carpintero.

Momentos después la construcción de la casa club comenzaba en los jardines del palacio supervisada por el papá del chico.

Andy no era muy bueno con las herramientas, por lo que se machucó los dedos con el martillo en más de una ocasión.

"Auch, esto es muy difícil, no logro clavar estos clavos sin enchuecarlos"

Días después y con mucho trabajo, la casa estaba terminada, los niños subieron por los tablones de madera que usarían en lugar de escalera e inauguraron su club secreto. Y en la puerta pusieron un letrero que decía:

_-SE PROHIBEN LAS NIÑAS-_

Otro día, para su clase de redacción, su tutor dejó a Andy como tarea escribir su autobiografía.

"Hola mami"

"Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"

"Bien, pero necesito que me ayudes con una tarea"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Debo escribir mi autobiografía, y nadie sabe mejor sobre mi nacimiento y mi vida que tú"

"Bien, supongo que te puedo ayudar"

La reina relató a Andy muchos detalles de su vida, sus viajes, anécdotas de cuando era más pequeño, el niño sólo tomaba nota de todo.

"Muy bien, ya casi terminamos, pero falta una parte importante al principio, ¿Quién es mi papá?" preguntó el niño tratando de finalmente conocer el secreto que le había sido ocultado por tanto tiempo "Debo ponerlo al inicio, según los ejemplos que el maestro me mostró, todas las biografías comienzan diciendo de quien son hijos"

"Lo siento Andy, pero aun eres muy joven para entenderlo"

"Hace dos años que dijiste eso no soy muy joven para que me expliques, quiero que me digas quien es mi papá, es parte importante de mi historia"

"Entiende hijo, aun debes esperar más"

"Ya he esperado demasiado"

La insistencia del niño estresaba y angustiaba a su madre, la reina sentía que le fallaba el control de sus poderes

"¡Tengo derecho a saber!"

"¡Dije que aún no!" gritó la reina creando por error unas púas de hielo que el niño esquivó retrocediendo "Andy discúlpame, no quise, ¿Estás herido?"

"Estoy bien" Respondió el niño mirándola con ojos fríos "yo termino mi tarea solo, no te necesito" Andy tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Espera hijo, si tan sólo me escucharas un momento"

"No te molestes, tal vez soy demasiado tonto para entenderlo"

Y el niño salió de la oficina azotando la puerta. La reina se quedó muy triste y con lágrimas en sus ojos por la actitud de su hijo.

"Oh Andy, si tan sólo pudieras entender"

Elsa sabía que llegaría el día en que le dijera a Andy que Hans era su papá, él tenía derecho de saber, pero aun no sentía que Andy estaba listo para saberlo ni ella para confesárselo, es decir, el niño todavía no entendía del todo como funcionaba realmente la reproducción humana o las relaciones de pareja, iba a preguntarse porque ella y Hans no se casaron, por qué no se opuso a su boda con Liv, aunque había decidido no contarle al niño sobre la forma en que fue concebido.

Andy por su parte se hallaba en su habitación llorando enojado, no entendía porque su madre se negaba a decirle la verdad, pensando en esto, hizo su tarea escribiendo al principio.

_Hijo de un señor desconocido y la reina Elsa de Arendelle, el príncipe Anders de Arendelle nació en…._

Una vez terminada, cerró el libro y se sentó en su cama todavía enojado, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Toc toc toc.

"Vete mamá no quiero hablar contigo" Gritó enojado el niño.

"No soy tu mamá Andy, soy tu tía, ¿Puedo entrar? Sólo quiero charlar contigo"

La princesa no podía evitar recordar las muchas veces en que de niñas tocaba a la puerta de su hermana.

Andy se levantó y abrió la puerta, su tía entró. El niño volvió a sentarse en la cama y su tía se sentó a su lado.

"Tu mamá me contó lo sucedido"

"Ella no confía en mí" Respondió el niño frotando sus manos enojado.

"¿De qué hablas? Ella te adora"

"No me quiere decir quien es mi papá, los chicos del pueblo tienen razón, yo no tengo papá"

"Si tienes, pero debes entender Andy, que tu mamá tiene sus razones"

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"Ella sólo quiere protegerte, sólo quiere lo mejor para ti, ella ha sufrido mucho, y no quiere que tú sufras"

El niño no respondió nada, sólo escuchaba las palabras de su tía sin poder evitar sentirse mal con su conducta.

"Estoy segura de que te contará a su debido tiempo"

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hum no lo sé, eso depende de ella, cuando crea que estás listo, pero tú eres todo un hombre que sabrá esperar ¿Verdad?"

"Sí tía Anna" Respondió el niño limpiando sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa. "Pero ahora mamá no me querrá perdonar, fui muy grosero con ella, me ha de odiar"

"Oh Andy ella no te odia, ella te ama muchísimo, no te imaginas todo lo que ha sacrificado por ti"

"Creo que sí lo imagino, entonces ¿Crees que me perdone?"

"Claro que sí, pero debes pedirle perdón y ser un buen hijo"

Anna salió del cuarto y sintió tristeza por ambos, por Andy porque crecía muy rápido y la fecha en que le dirían la verdad estaba muy cerca y aun no sabía como lo tomaría, y por su hermana, porque sabía que era muy difícil para ella lidiar con todo eso.

Momentos después Andy tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

"Mami ¿Estás despierta?"

"Si, pásate"

"Mami lo siento tanto, no debí pelearme contigo de ese modo, sé que tú sólo quieres lo mejor para mí, es sólo que…"

"Lo sé Andy, necesitas a tu papá, es natural que quieras saber quién es y dónde esta"

"Pero tú no me quieres decir"

"No es que no quiera hijo, es que no estas listo para entenderlo"

"¿En serio no me puedes decir quien es todavía?"

"Por favor Andy, no me preguntes más eso, realmente es un tema que me pone muy triste"

"Yo no quiero que estés triste"

"Te aseguro que lo sabrás algún día"

"De acuerdo, te prometo que sabré esperar de ahora en adelante"

"Que bueno hijo, realmente necesito de tu apoyo en este tipo de cosas"

"Y yo te lo daré con mucho gusto mami"

"Oye ¿Qué crees? Se me ha quitado el sueño, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un muñeco?"

"Excelente idea"

Ambos salen al salón principal y se ponen a jugar con sus poderes.


	61. Chapter 61

**HOLA A TODOS POR SUS FELICIGRACIAS POR SUS FELICITACIONES, ESTE FIC YA HA ALCANZADO LOS 61 CAPITULOS Y WOW, NI YO ME LO CREO YA HA SUPERADO LOS 500 REVIEWS, Y VAMOS POR MAS, GRACIAS PORQUE SIN USTEDES NO SERIA POSIBLE.**

Andy entregó su tarea con su autobiografía y decidió no causar más tristezas a su madre al mencionar nuevamente el tema, después de todo, él y la reina se tenían uno al otro y no necesitaban más para ser felices.

Luego de algunos días el niño se encontraba muy aburrido.

"Oh cielos, me aburro, me aburro, este sí que ha sido un día muy fastidioso, no hay nada que hacer"

Pensaba el niño mientras observaba las pinturas del salón.

"Realmente es muy aburrido estar solo. El señor Rohde no vino porque está enfermo, mamá tiene trabajo que hacer, mis amigos están en la escuela, mi tío se fue a recolectar hielo, mi tía fue a visitar la tumba de mis abuelos y mis primas están en sus lecciones. Ni siquiera tarea tengo y quererla hacer indica el grado de aburrimiento en que estoy. Debo hacer algo pronto o si no voy a empezar a arrancarme el cabello"

El niño volteo a la puerta del salón y vio a la mamá de Birgit trapeando los pasillos, el balde que la señora traía le dio al niño una idea.

"Ya sé, voy a jugarle una broma y Kail"

Y pensando esto, el niño se hizo de otro balde y lo lleno de agua, subió a su cuarto y usando un taburete lo puso equilibrado en la parte de arriba de la puerta medio abierta.

"Y el toque final, algunos cubos de hielo para que el agua este helada"

Luego bajo del taburete y se sentó en su cama a observar cómo se llevaba a cabo su broma.

"Ji ji ji, ya mero es la hora de la comida y cuando Kail llegue diciendo: _la comida está servida alteza, su madre lo espera_" dijo imitando la voz del asistente "se llevará una mojada sorpresa juar juar juar, cof cof, cielos, debo practicar mi risa malvada"

Luego de un rato sólo faltaban escasos segundos para que fuera la hora de la comida.

"Perfecto, el momento de la verdad está cerca" pensó Andy mientras se escondía a un lado de su cama, pero con la vista aun en la puerta

Pero de pronto sucedió un incidente para el cual el príncipe no estaba preparado.

"¿Andy? ¿Estás en tu recamara?" se oía la voz de su madre acercándose

"Oh cielos, ¡No!"

Y el niño salió fuera de su escondite y corrió a la puerta, la cual en ese momento era cruzada por su madre.

"Andy"

Sin que el niño lo pudiera evitar el balde perdió equilibrio y le cayó en la cabeza a la reina y para colmo, en su carrera, Andy no se percató de un objeto en el piso. Este lo hizo tropezar y salir disparado contra su madre.

Al chocar los dos, la reina perdió apoyo y los ambos rodaron por el suelo.

"Ay, ya llegué" dijo el niño sentado sobre las piernas de su madre

La reina furiosa se lo quita de encima y lo avienta por allá.

"Anders, ¿Qué significa esto?" dice quitándose el balde vacío de la cabeza

"Mami, tú no debías, es decir, no era…"

Sin saber ya qué decir, se le ocurrió bromear un poco para calmar la situación.

"¿Qué te parece mi nuevo estilo de duchas? Lo llamó '_el baño automático_'. Sólo se abre la puerta y de inmediato uno recibe una buena ducha"

"Muy gracioso, pero muy gracioso" dice la reina exprimiéndose el cabello "A ver a ti qué te parece este método de castigo, lo llamo _el estirador de orejas automático_" dice jalándole la oreja

"Ay duele, duele, me vas a dejar la oreja de burro"

"De burro tienes el cerebro, deberías usar esa inteligencia para estudiar, no para causar líos"

"Auch, sólo era una inocente broma"

Luego de que se le pasa el coraje, la reina suelta a su hijo.

"¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvidémoslo y bajemos a comer"

"Auch, de acuerdo, ya hace hambre" dice el niño enfriando su mano y poniéndola sobre su adolorida oreja

Luego de eso, pasó un tiempo sin ningún otro incidente, el niño continuó sus estudios. También en ocasiones continuaba acompañando a su tío a la recolección de hielo, donde estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas que en el futuro le servirían de mucho.

"Ahora aprenderás a usar el serrucho Andy, sujétalo firme y ten mucho cuidado, ya que es muy filoso"

"Claro que tendré cuidado tío"

Y el niño procedió a cortar el hielo, para extraer después grandes bloques, ciertamente era un trabajo pesado, pero aun así le encantaba. Andy también era muy ingenioso, por lo que ideó una forma de cortar varios cubos a la vez, pero ésta salió mal y terminó arruinando el trabajo de todo el día.

"Oh no, Andy ¿Qué hiciste?"

"Lo siento, yo sólo"

"Arruinaste todo, esta es la clase de cosas por las que no te traigo conmigo más seguido"

"Yo sólo…. Sólo….quería ayudarte" Dijo Andy alejándose cabizbajo y sentándose sobre una roca.

Al volver al palacio, el niño seguía ansioso de ser útil.

"Hola Gerda"

"Oh, hola Andy"

"¿Qué haces?"

"Sólo estoy puliendo las armaduras, esta es la última"

"Yo te ayudo" Dijo Andy tomando la cera de pulir

Pero al jalar el brazo de la armadura, éste se desprendió, ocasionando que la armadura completa perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sobre otra y ésta sobre otra y así sucesivamente fueron cayendo una por una como fichas de dominó.

"Oh no, todo mi trabajo arruinado"

"De verdad lo siento Gerda"

"¿No tienes tarea que hacer?"

"Sí, ya me voy"

Más tarde el niño salió a las calles.

"Tal vez aquí afuera halla alguien que necesite de mi ayuda"

Justo en ese momento se percató de una carreta que avanzaba a gran velocidad.

"Oh no" Oyó decir al conductor de la carreta "Voy a llegar tarde, van a despedirme"

Ansioso por ayudar, Andy sin pensarlo dos veces congeló el camino para que la carreta resbalara y avanzara más rápido. Pero ésta patinó a gran velocidad, el caballo resbaló y el muchacho perdió el control, ocasionando que terminara estrellándose sobre un puesto donde vendían huevos, arruinando la mercancía de ambos.

Al ver lo que había ocasionado, Andy se alejó silbando, esperando que no sospecharan de él, pero quien más, aparte de él y la reina ocasionaría un repentino congelamiento del camino en pleno verano, por lo que el niño terminó siendo castigado.

"Yo sólo quería ayudar y todos se molestaron conmigo" Pensó Andy mientras cumplía con su castigo.

Cierto día Andy y sus primas se encontraban haciendo tarea vigilados por su niñera Mary Poppins.

"Pst Andy" Dijo Kristal.

"¿Qué pasó Kristy?"

"Estoy aburrida"

"Ya somos dos"

"Shhh, silencio No me dejan concentrarme" dijo Ellinor, quien era la intelectual y la más sensata de los tres, en ocasiones parecía que ella era hija de su tía Elsa y que Andy era hijo de su tía Anna.

"Oh disculpa si te interrumpimos de leer tu divertidísimo libro" Dijo Andy en un tono burlón.

"Este libro es muy interesante, es sobre el imperio romano"

"Ese libro ni siquiera tiene ilustraciones" Replicó el niño.

"Que aburrido" Dijo la más pequeña.

"Digan lo que quieran pero estos libros nos preparan para el futuro, además tenemos exámenes esta semana Andy, ¿No piensas estudiar?"

"¿Estudiar? Ya estudié suficiente, además esto es muy fácil, seguramente mañana sacaré buenas calificaciones"

"Ya hicimos suficiente tarea, vamos a jugar" Dijo la pequeña Kristal jalando a su primo y a su hermana.

"No Kristy, la hora de tarea aún no termina, falta todavía media hora" Replicó su hermana mayor.

"Eso se puede solucionar" Dijo Andy escabulléndose por debajo de la mesa sin ser visto por la niñera, al llegar al viejo reloj del bisabuelo, abrió la carátula de cristal y manipuló las manecillas adelantando el reloj, después volvió a su lugar si ser descubierto.

"Srita. Mary" Dijo Andy hablando en un tono inocente "¿Podemos ir a jugar?"

La mujer miró el reloj.

"Cielos, el tiempo vuela, claro que sí queridos, vayan a jugar"

Elli sólo giró los ojos, no podía negar que cuando se trataba de hacer trampa y holgazanear, su primo era un experto.

Los tres niños salieron del palacio.

"Y ¿A qué quieren jugar?" preguntó Ellinor a los otros dos.

"Vamos a patinar" Exclamó Kristal feliz.

"¿Y cómo haremos eso si estamos en pleno verano?" Dijo Andy haciéndose el inocente.

"No te hagas el tonto, tú puedes hacer una pista de patinaje" Dijo Kristy

"No sé si esto vaya a ser una buena idea" dijo Elli preocupada "¿Qué tal si nos descubren?"

"Nadie se va a dar cuenta Elli, te sorprendería saber todas las veces que he jugado con mis poderes lejos de la supervisión de mamá sin que ella lo sepa"

"Hey amigos, vamos a patinar ¿Quién quiere jugar?" Dijo la menor de las princesas llamando a los demás niños de la ciudad.

Al oír esto muchos niños se acercaron con sus patines, deseosos de un poco de diversión después de tanto estudiar.

"Andy hará una pista de patinaje para nosotros ¿No es grandioso?" Dijo la pequeña pelirroja, quien ciertamente era el vivo retrato de su mamá a la edad de 5 años.

"Haz una grande" sugirió una niña

"De acuerdo, ¿Quieren que congele la explanada del palacio?"

"¿Puedes congelar el fiordo?" Sugirió uno de sus amigos.

"Hum, no lo sé, podría ser una mala idea" Respondió Andy.

"Sólo un poco, no todo el fiordo, lo suficiente para que patinemos" Explicó el niño que sugirió la idea.

"Pues no creo que…" Dijo Andy rascando su cabeza sin saber que decir.

"¿Estás diciendo que no puedes?" Dijo otro de los niños retándolo.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó el joven príncipe.

"Andy, no tienes que probar nada, te puedes meter en problemas" Dijo Ellinor tratando de persuadir a su primo.

"Tú eres el príncipe del hielo y ¿no puedes congelar el fiordo?" Agregó otro niño al ver que la presión estaba funcionando.

"Dije que no era buena idea, pero nunca dije que no podía, claro que puedo, el hielo es mi vida"

"¿Entonces lo harás?" Preguntó una niña

"Claro, será divertido" Dijo Andy aunque en el fondo no estaba muy convencido de esto, pero por las presiones de los demás accedió.

"Allá tú, pero no digas que no te lo advertí" Susurró Elli al joven príncipe.

El numeroso grupo de niños llegó a la costa y Andy de inmediato comenzó a fanfarronear con sus poderes, causando júbilo entre los niños presentes, ya que si bien, había bravucones y gente que lo criticaba debido a sus poderes, también había personas que veían la belleza y diversión de su magia, el joven heredero congeló una pequeña parte del fiordo y de inmediato los niños comenzaron a patinar y a jugar, Andy también se unió al juego patinando sin usar patines.

Pero justo cuando todo iba perfecto, el hielo creado por Andy comenzó a expandirse por el fiordo, los niños lo notaron pero en vez de preocuparse se divertían más, sólo Andy comenzó a asustarse al ver que no podía hacer nada para impedir que el hielo siguiera avanzando más y más.

"Oh, no, no, no,

La onda de hielo se expandió de forma similar a aquella ocasión del invierno eterno hacía ya 10 años, tanto los enormes barcos de los visitantes como las pequeñas lanchas de los pescadores quedaron atrapados, los ciudadanos se preocuparon.

Andy intentaba una y otra vez descongelar sin éxito, al hacer el último intento, una gran fuerza mágica surgió y el hielo comenzó a elevarse hacia el cielo formando un copo de nieve de gran tamaño y después éste se disolvió y todo volvió a la normalidad.

"Cielos ¿Cómo lo hice?" Se preguntó Andy muy desconcertado, pero en seguida vio la sombra de alguien que estaba justo detrás de él, una sombra que reconocería en cualquier lugar. "Gulp, hola mamá"

"Andy ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?" dijo la reina algo malhumorada

Sin más remedio, el niño camino detrás de ella con la cabeza gacha.

"Oh oh, te dije que te meterías en problemas" Susurró Elli cuando su primo pasó justo a su lado.

El niño temía que le esperaba un gran castigo por su comportamiento, pero en eso.

"No tía" Intervino Kristal "No regañes a Andy, todo fue culpa mía, yo fui quien tuvo la idea de escaparnos de clases"

"Si tía, Kristy tiene razón, si lo castigas a él tendrás que castigarnos a los tres"

"De hecho Majestad" dijo uno de los niños "Yo le sugerí a Andy que congelara el fiordo, él no quería hacerlo"

"Y nosotros lo presionamos para que lo hiciera" Agregaron otros niños.

Andy estaba muy sorprendido de tantas muestras de apoyo hacia él, la reina también se sorprendió y conmovió al ver que había muchos niños que aceptaban a su hijo y le brindaban su amistad, por lo que el castigo de Andy fue leve, hacer una plana en un pizarrón como Bart Simpson diciendo '_Debo ser más cuidadoso al usar mis poderes'._

Al día siguiente Andy entró a su salón de clases muy confiado a que su maravilloso cerebro memorizó todo sin necesidad de estudiar y estudiar, pero en cuanto el maestro le entregó el examen, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Resolvió el examen lo mejor que pudo poniendo algunas respuestas de lo más absurdas como:

_Alfarero: El que tiene un farol_

_Polígono: Hombre con muchas mujeres_

_Derivados de la leche: El arroz con leche_

Entre otras, una vez terminado el examen se lo entregó al profesor, y éste quedó de entregarle sus calificaciones al día siguiente. El niño pasó el resto de la tarde preocupado y por la noche tuvo problemas para dormir.

Al día siguiente entró nerviosamente al salón donde su tutor lo esperaba.

"Oh joven Anders" Tome asiento por favor, pues necesito hablar con usted.

El niño obedeció y la expresión seria de su profesor lo hizo mortificarse.

"Siento decir que realmente me decepciona Alteza, esperaba más de usted, sus notas fueron simplemente deprimentes:

* Un siete en lengua

* Un seis en ciencias naturales

* Un ocho en formación cívica

Y la peor de todas, reprobó matemáticas"

"¿Reprobar?"

"Así es, su calificación fue de cinco y esto se verá muy mal en su expediente, si fuera un niño como todos los demás, esto se quedaría así, pero un Rey no puede cometer errores, tendremos que repetir las lecciones una y otra vez hasta que las aprenda y creo que tendré que ser más severo con usted"

El niño sólo bajaba la mirada avergonzado.

"Sólo en expresión artística le fue bien, sacó un 10"

"De las bajas calificaciones ¿Le dirá a mamá?"

"Tengo que hacerlo, como un empleado de la corte debo pasar reporte a la reina"

El niño ya no dijo nada, solamente bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar en silencio.

"Les he fallado a todos" pensaba muy desilusionado mientras temblaba de pensar cuál seria su castigo.

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA, QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A DOS NUEVAS LECTORAS:**

**LOLITA**

**REINA ELSA**


	62. Chapter 62

**HOLA A TODOS, UNA DISCULPA OTRO POCO Y NO SUBO CAPITULO HOY, PERO LA ESCUELA, USTEDES ME ENTIENDEN, ESTE CAPITULO DECIDI HACER UN HOMENAJE PARA LA ACTRIZ MEXICANA MARIA EUGENIA LLAMAS MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO "LA TUCITA" QUIEN FALLECIÓ EN DIAS PASADOS, SEGURAMENTE RECONOCERAN ALGUNOS DIALOGOS DICHOS POR HANS Y HELENA SON DE LA PELICULA "LOS TRES HUASTECOS" DONDE LA ACTRIZ INTERPRETA A LA TIERNA Y TRAVIESA TUCITA, AL LADO DE PEDRO INFANTE.**

Momentos después Andy se encontraba en la oficina de su madre, quien molesta revisaba las respuestas de su examen.

"Anders, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que pienses que un polígono es un hombre casado con muchas mujeres?"

"Porque el Sr. Rohde me dijo" Respondió el niño señalando a su tutor.

"Le aseguro que no Majestad, lo que yo te dije Alteza, fue que a un hombre con muchas esposas se le llama polígamo, un polígono por otro caso es una figura plana compuesta por una secuencia finita de segmentos rectos consecutivos que cierran una región en el plano."

"Ups, supongo que me confundí"

"Gracias Sr. Rohde, puede retirarse"

El hombre hizo una reverencia antes de salir.

"¿Eh?" Dijo Andy tratando de usar una excusa para escapar "Me parece que mi tío Kristoff me llama, tal vez deba ir a ver que quiere"

"Tú no vas a ningún lado, siéntate" Respondió la reina señalando una silla.

"Pero mamá"

"¡Obedece!"

"Ya me siento"

"Hijo, estoy muy decepcionada de ti, te insistí en que estudiaras y no me hiciste caso, y ahora mira las consecuencias"

"¿Vas a pegarme?"

"Sabes que no me gusta pegarte"

"No parece"

"Es que a veces no me dejas otra alternativa"

Momentos después Andy recibía una tunda como escarmiento, una vez que éste terminó.

"Anders te insistí mucho en que estudiaras ¿Por qué no me haces caso?"

"Lo intento" Respondió el niño sobando su adolorido trasero "Pero no puedo con todo es muy difícil, la escuela, las lecciones de etiqueta, las lecciones para controlar mis poderes a veces desearía ser un niño normal"

"Pero eso no se puede Andy, no puedes aparentar ser lo que no eres, y créeme que sé cómo te sientes, yo pasé por lo mismo a tu edad"

"No, tú eras muy inteligente y te encantaban las matemáticas, siempre tenías buenas notas, tú no entenderías"

"Porque me sentía muy sola, como no te imaginas, el estudio era mi refugio, era lo único que le daba sentido a mi vida vacía, por eso siempre tenía buenas notas, tú en cambio eres libre, tienes a tus amigos, y está bien, no voy a prohibirte que te diviertas"

El niño no contestó nada, sólo siguió con la mirada baja muy avergonzado de sí mismo.

"Escucha" Dijo la reina colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo "yo quisiera poder sentarme contigo todos los días a estudiar, pero es imposible, tú sabes que soy la reina y siempre estoy muy ocupada"

"Lo sé y haces un excelente trabajo como reina, en cambio yo voy a ser un rey patético"

"No digas eso Andy, todo es parte de crecer, de madurar, de hacerse responsable, estoy segura de que algún día serás un gran rey, sólo que para que eso suceda tendré que jalarte muchas veces las orejas" Dijo la reina pellizcando la nariz del niño, el cual sonrió levemente. "Escucha las cosas son también muy difíciles para mí, necesito de tu ayuda más de lo que tú necesitas de la mía, y tú puedes apoyarme de una forma muy sencilla, sólo te pido que des lo mejor de ti y te diviertas, ¿Lo harás?"

"Lo haré, lo prometo"

"Así me gusta, aunque ¿Si sabes que sigues castigado verdad?"

"Oh no"

Mientras tanto en Baybiron, la princesa Liv y su madre saldrán fuera unos días.

"Mamá y yo vamos a ver unos asuntos importantes a un reino vecino" dice la princesa a su esposo

"¿Significa que vas a estar ausente unos días?" preguntó el pelirrojo un tanto alarmado

"Si, pero volveremos pronto"

"Eso espero, aunque ¿no prefieres que mejor las acompañe?"

"Descuida cariño, estaremos bien, tú sólo encárgate de cuidar muy bien a Helena, ya que Silvy está enferma y le di unos días libres"

"Te prometo que todo andará de maravilla. Pero me preocupa que mientras estén solas quién sabe de qué cosas te llene la cabeza tu madre"

"No te preocupes amor, no pienso dejarme manipular por ella esta vez"

"Entonces, nos vemos en unos días"

"Claro que sí. Te portas bien Helena, obedeces en todo a tu papá"

"Si mami, recuerda que yo soy una niña buena"

"Ya lo sé mi amor, la mejor de todas" dice la princesa dando un fuerte abrazo a su hijita

"Que tengas buen viaje" le dice el sureño cargando a su niña

Los esposos se dan un beso de despedida. En el lugar también se encuentran el rey y sus dos hijos varones, la princesa y la reina se despiden de todos.

Últimamente la reina ha sido amable con todos, ya no quiere llevar las cosas mal como hace unos días, ha dejado de hablar de '_la profecía del invierno eterno_' con ellos y ha dejado de pelear con su esposo. Ya que es mejor para todos seguir siendo unidos como antes.

Por el contrario con su yerno, a él lo desprecia y ya ni lo considera de la familia, para ella más bien es un agregado cultural con el cual no vale la pena pelearse. Luego de lo sucedido la otra vez, ninguno de los dos se han dirigido la palabra en mucho tiempo.

Así que ni lo voltea a ver, sube al carruaje ignorándolo como si no estuviera ahí.

"Mamá, ¿Qué no te vas a despedir de Hans?" dice la princesa tratando de '_romper el hielo_' entre ellos

Para no quedar mal frente a su familia, la reina más a fuerzas que de ganas se despide también de su yerno.

"Hasta pronto Hans" dice con un tono algo frio

Y de la misma forma se despide el príncipe.

"Que le vaya bien majestad"

Luego de esta grata muestra de cariño, el carruaje ya abordado por las dos viajeras enfila a su destino, despedido por todos aquellos que se quedan en casa.

Una vez dentro del castillo, los niños juegan, mientras que los adultos platican.

"Perdona por la forma en que se portó mi mamá contigo Hans"

"Si, quién sabe qué le haya picado últimamente, pero ya sabes cómo es ella y cómo hace las cosas"

"Si, ahora sé cómo es y cómo hace las cosas. Sin importarle los sentimientos de aquellos que la rodeamos"

"No exageres, será algo enojona, pero aun así es una buena mujer, incapaz de herir a otros con sus palabras"

"Sí, claro. Yo no diría eso"

"Sólo trata de llevar las cosas en paz con ella, ya verás que pronto se le pasa"

"La verdad ya no sé ni que esperar de ella"

Esa noche, el príncipe sureño leía un libro muy entretenido olvidando por completo que debía encargarse de su hija, pues ni su esposa, ni la niñera estaban para hacerlo. Y en eso Helena entra en la habitación con un osito abrazado.

"Papi tengo sueño acuéstame"

"Oh, es verdad, olvidaba que estábamos solos"

"Pero primero atrápame"

Y la niña sale corriendo, baja las escaleras y se pierde de la vista de su padre en la parte inferior del castillo.

"Oh ¿Por qué a mí?"

El príncipe camina por los pasillos del palacio buscando a su hija.

"Obviamente aquí no está, a ella le asusta mucho la oscuridad" piensa mientras pasa por varios salones oscuros

Hasta que por fin, en un salón todavía iluminado escucha unas risitas.

"Ji ji ji"

"Oh, pero ¿Dónde estará mi hijita? No la encuentro"

Desde debajo de un sillón, la pequeña Helena observaba los pies de su padre alejándose sin encontrarla.

"Hummm, vaya, creo que Helenita se escondió en otro lado"

"Ji ji ji" reía nuevamente desde su escondite

Hans se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de dónde estaba la niña escondida y se asomó debajo del sillón.

"Te tengo"

Pero no había nada.

"¿Eh?" exclamo el pelirrojo sorprendido, luego volteo hacia arriba del sillón y vio a su niña riéndose de habérsele escapado.

"Cáchame papi" dijo Helena saltando y cayendo sobre su papá "Te vencí ¿verdad?"

"Si, mi niña es muy inteligente"

Luego de una guerra de cosquillas, el príncipe cancha a su hijita y los dos se dirigen de vuelta a la parte de los dormitorios.

"Fue muy divertido, pero ya es hora de que estés en los brazos de Balder (dios nórdico del sueño)"

Hans le pone su pijama a la niña, la acomoda en la cama y la arropa muy bien para que no pase frio.

"Buenas noches mi amorcito"

"Espera papi, antes dame la espada para dormir  
tranquila"

"Muy bien"

El príncipe le entrega una espada que ya no tiene filo y además guardada en su estuche para evitar accidentes.

"Ahora si buenas noches mi linda princesita"

"Primero cántame Byssan lulle barnet (Canción de cuna noruega)"

"Muy bien

Byssan lulle barnet

gryta henger i jarnet

koka full av rømmegraut

åt det vesle barnet.

Byssan barnet i treets topp.

Vinden gynger deg ned og opp.

Men blåser vinden så grenen knekkes,

så faller vuggen, og ungen vekkes,

barnet i treets topp.

Byssan lulle barnet

gryta henger i jarnet

koka full av rømmegraut

åt det vesle barnet.

Mientras Hans cantaba la canción, la niña se fue quedando bien dormida. Una vez que termina de cantar, le da un beso en la frente, sale de la habitación y se va a la parte de la recamara que es suya para prepararse para dormir.

"Qué bueno que al fin se quedó dormida, ahora yo haré lo mismo"

Pero las apariencias engañan y la niña no se había dormido del todo.

"Papi tengo comezón"

"Pues ráscate hijita"

"No, ráscame tú"

Algo molesto el príncipe regresó a donde estaba su hija.

"¿Dónde te pica?"

"Aquí en la espalda"

El sureño empieza a rascarle la espalda.

"Ahí no, más arriba, más abajo"

Su papá obedecía las instrucciones.

"Arribita"

Pero luego comprendió que en realidad sólo fingía tener comezón.

"Mejor ya duérmete y solita se te va la comezón"

Volvió a cobijar a su hija.

"Está bien" dijo la niña

"Buenas noches otra vez"

"Hasta mañana otra vez"

El príncipe se aproximó a la puerta y volteó a ver a la niña, quien parecía haberse quedado completamente dormida. Volvió a su cuarto y apenas estaba preparando su cama cuando...

"Papi tengo sed"

Más molesto que antes, nuevamente el príncipe entra con la niña.

"Con que tienes sed ¿Eh?"

"Si mucha, mira" dice la niña mostrándole la lengua, aparentando que la tiene seca

De la cómoda a un lado de la cama, el príncipe toma una jarra con agua y sirve en una taza que entrega a su hija.

"Ya se me quitó la sed" dice la niña regresando el agua a la jarra

"¿Ahora si te vas a dormir?"

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?"

"¿Por qué? No tendrás miedo ¿o sí?"

"No, pero quiero estar contigo, por eso te estaba hablando tanto, sólo quería que estuviéramos juntos ¿tú no?"

Con estas palabras Hans se arrepiente de haberse molestado con la niña y conmovido acepta llevársela a dormir con él.

"Pero claro que sí, vente"

Carga a la niña y se van al otro cuarto, la acomoda en la cama y ahora sí, la niña se queda bien dormida, sin molestar más a su papá. Con esto el príncipe se pone a pensar.

"Quizás existan personas que me desprecien, otras que me odien, otras que me crean un monstruo por los errores que cometí. Pero no importan esas personas, lo que importa es que mi hijita y mi esposa siempre va a quererme tal y como soy"

Le da un beso de buenas noches a la niña ya dormida y él se duerme también.

Luego de algunos días de que la reina y su hija salieron de viaje, el rey manda llamar a su yerno.

"¿Quería verme señor?"

"Si, Hans, necesito que hagas una visita a la familia real de Arendelle, la reina debe firmar estos tratados de comercio en sus tierras. Con esto nuestra red de compraventa se extenderá"

"Muy bien, yo se los consigo"

"Mientras tú no estás, cuidaremos muy bien de Helena"

"No lo dudo, pero quisiera llevarme a la niña conmigo, realmente extraña a su mamá y si yo no estoy, se va a sentir muy triste"

"Muy bien, si Liv llega antes le explicare en dónde andan los dos"

El pelirrojo sale de la presencia de su suegro.

"A ver si mi insoportable suegra no vuelve a hacer un drama con el hecho de que visitare a Elsa y Andy"

Vuelve a su habitación y encuentra a la niña jugando con su espadita de madera.

"Tomen eso y esto, nadie se mete con Towanda, líder de las amazonas"

"Helena, ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Hola papi, sólo les daba una lección estos tontos"

"Ya veo. Te tengo muy buenas noticias, iremos a visitar a Andy"

"Ay qué bueno, ya lo extrañaba mucho"

Esa tarde el barco emprende su viaje hacia Arendelle.

Mientras tanto, precisamente en Arendelle, Andy se encontraba en la biblioteca curioseando los libros y uno en particular llamó su atención.

"Órale, es el libro que se trajo mi abuelito de África en la expedición en la que conoció una tribu escondida. Oh, pero que emocionante, debe contener un montón de secretos africanos"

Abre el libro y comienza a hojearlo sin entender una palabra de lo que dice.

"Tal y como era obvio, está escrito en un dialecto africano y yo no sé leerlo"

Pero en eso tiene una buena idea.

"A menos que haga una pequeña trampita"

Llevándose el libro consigo, el niño corrió hasta dentro de la oficina de su madre.

"Mami, emergencia, ocupo los lentes traductores de los Trolls"

Sin saber ni qué pasaba, la reina sacó los lentes del cajón de su escritorio y se los entregó al niño.

"Aquí están, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó llena de angustia.

"El problema es que este libro está escrito en africano y yo no sé leerlo"

La reina sólo puso los ojos en blanco por el drama que hacía su hijo por algo tan simple.

"¿Y tú para qué quieres leer africano?"

"Me encontré el libro que mi abuelito trajo de África y quiero leerlo"

"De acuerdo, sólo no me pierdas los lentes y tampoco maltrates el libro"

"A la orden"

El niño se va corriendo a su cuarto y con los lentes puestos se mira en el espejo.

"Oh, pero si parezco el más listo entre los listos con estos lentes. Bueno, ahora sí a leer se ha dicho"

Y diciendo esto abrió el libro y todos los extraños símbolos que antes no les entendía ni jota, ahora parecían estar escritos en su idioma nativo.

"Esto es muy interesante ¿No crees Frans? Aquí dice que algunas tribus africanas saben hacer un hechizo llamado vudú con el que controlan a sus enemigos para que hagan lo que ellos les ordenan o les causan dolor como castigo, usando un muñeco con una mecha del cabello de su víctima, interesante, Oye Frans ¿Yo tengo enemigos?"

"Claro que los tienes, ¿O ya olvidaste a Haldor y su grupo de bravucones?"

"Tienes razón Frans, creo que llegó el momento de la venganza, y esta vez no seré castigado porque nadie sabrá que soy yo, je je je"

Andy corrió a la cocina y volvió con cucharas y othilo y comenzó a trabajar en sus muñecos de vudú, y posteriormente tomó

Andy corrió a la cocina y volvió con cucharas y un gran frasco de pepinillos y comenzó a trabajar en sus muñecos de vudú, momentos después su creación estaba terminada y Andy colocó las cucharas, a las cuales les había agregado ojos y bocas, dentro del frasco y comenzó a agitarlo. (Así como Lilo en la peli Lilo y Stitch)

"Espero sufran esos tontos"

"Andy ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Susanne desconcertada "¿Qué no te dijo tu mamá que no jugaras con tu comida?"

"No estoy jugando Sussy, es el momento de la venganza"

"¿Venganza? ¿Espero que no contra mí?"

"No te preocupes, es contra Haldor y los demás bravucones del pueblo, que siempre me está molestando, lo aprendí en un libro de vudú"

"¿Vudú? ¿De esa magia negra que te permite causar a la gente dolor usando un muñeco?"

"Exacto, quisiera ver sus caras amoratadas por la falta de aire, los estoy ahogando, jejeje"

"Andy no deberías jugar con magia"

"Pero si soy mágico ¿lo olvidas?"

"Eso es distinto, tu magia y la de tu mamá es magia buena, eso del vudú es magia negra que puede ser muy peligrosa"

"Oh Sussy, no seas aguafiestas"

"¿Acaso quieres que le diga a tu mamá para ver qué opina? ¡Oye Elsa….!"

"No, no, no, no le digas, mira ya voy a dejar esto del vudú y me iré a hacer mi tarea"

"Je je je" Rio la muñequita al ver el miedo del niño quien se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Por suerte el hechizo vudú de Andy no pasó a mayores ni ocasionó daño alguno a nadie, más tarde el joven príncipe relataba lo sucedido a su amiga Birgit.

"Y entonces Sussane m regañó y no pude llevar a cabo mi venganza"

"Sí, eso es lo malo de ser niño, todos te regañan y te dan órdenes"

"Pero cuando crezca y sea rey todo eso ambiará, ya verás"

Y diciendo esto, Andy comenzó a cantar una canción mientras correteaba con su amiga por todo el palacio.

_Poderoso rey seré  
Sin oposición_

Nunca ha habido nadie así  
Seré la sensación

Yo quisiera ya ser un rey  


La niña sólo reía de las ocurrencias del joven príncipe y se unió a su canto.

_Nadie que me diga_

Lo que debo hacer

Nadie que me diga

Cómo debo ser

Libre de correr seré

Todo lo que quiera haré

Yo quisiera ya ser un rey  
Miren por aquí-í, miren por acá-á  
Donde me vean, seré una estrella _  
_

Unos días después de la canción, el niño estaba muy feliz porque su amigo Hans iría a visitarlo. Pero antes Elsa decidió que ya era hora de que Andy se involucrara poco a poco en la vida política del país, por lo que lo llevó a una de sus juntas con el consejo.

La reina escuchaba a los consejeros mientras estos debatían y luego ella daba su opinión, mientras Andy sentado en un pequeño trono a su lado, trataba de prestar atención, pero aquello le resultaba demasiado aburrido.

A él se le figuraba que los miembros del consejo iniciaban cada frase con un _permítanme explicarlo de manera más aburrida posible _y con el correr del tiempo, no tardó en comenzar a cabecear y adormilarse, en poco rato comenzaron a oírse unos ronquidos leves, los miembros del consejo fingían no notar que el joven príncipe se había quedado dormido y continuaban con la junta, la rubia por su parte dio una ligera y discreta sacudida al niño para que despertara.

"Andy despierta, no te duermas, esto es importante" Susurró la reina.

"No estoy dormido, descansaba la vista ¿Esto es lo que haces todos los días?"

"Casi diario"

"¿O sea que cuando sea rey tendré que hacer esto?"

"Shhhh, bien caballeros, disculpen la interrupción ¿En qué estábamos?"

"Estábamos debatiendo sobre…"

Justo en ese momento entró Kai.

"Siento interrumpirla Majestad, pero los visitantes están aquí"

"¡Hans llegó!" Exclamó Andy corriendo por el salón.

"¡Andy! " Lo llamó la reina "¿Qué forma de salir es esa?"

"Oh lo olvidaba, Majestad, ¿Puedo ausentarme un momento?"

"Sí, si puedes"

"Genial, señores miembros del consejo, les ruego sean tan amables de disculparme pero debo retirarme"

"Oh claro que sí Alteza" Dijo uno de los hombres

"Que le vaya bien" Agregó otro.

Andy salió del salón y momentos después corría al muelle para recibir a sus amigos.

"¡Andy!" dice la niña mientras baja la rampa corriendo y abraza a su amigo

"Hola Helenita, yo también te extrañe"

"Andy, ¿Cómo te has portado?" Preguntó Hans.

"Bien, igual que siempre. No saben cuánto les agradezco que me salvaran la vida"

"¿En serio? ¿Pues qué te pasó?"

"Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento"

"Je je suele pasar"

"¿Van a quedarse por muchos días otra vez?"

"Lamentablemente no, mañana mismo volvemos a casa"

"Oh, qué lástima"

"Pero en lo que estamos aquí hay que aprovechar"

El sureño se va a la oficina de la reina, mientras que los niños juegan alegremente.

"Mira Andy, traje a mi mascota, se llama bolita de algodón" dice la niña mostrándole un conejito

"Qué lindo"

"¿Quieres cargarlo?"

"Claro, préstamelo"

El niño carga al pequeño conejito, el cual se mueve en sus manos, pero en eso, poco a poco se empieza a quedar quieto.

"Creo que se está durmiendo" Dijo Andy hablando en voz baja.

"Despiértalo entonces para darle su lechuguita"

"Ok"

El niño trata de despertar al animalito, pero pronto descubre que este se ha quedado muy flácido y que no respira.

"Oh cielos, Helena, creo que está muerto"

"No, bolita de algodón, no te mueras" dice la niña tomándolo en sus manos

Al tocarlo la niña descubre que está muy helado.

"Es culpa tuya, tú lo mataste con tu magia"

"No, eso no es verdad, yo nunca he matado a nadie con mis poderes"

"Si lo hiciste, mi pobre conejito está muy frio, porque tú lo mataste"

La niña se va corriendo en busca de su papá y el platinado corre tras ella angustiado.

"Helena, no, debes entender que fue un accidente, perdóname por favor"

"No te voy a perdonar, mira lo que le hiciste a mi mascota"

"Fue sin querer, sabes que nunca lastimaría a nadie"

"Díselo a bolita de algodón. ¡Te odio!"

"Helena espera … yo… "

Sin escuchar las palabras del niño, la pequeña princesa entro llorando al castillo y se le perdió de vista.

"No, pero ¿Qué fue lo que hice?" Dice el niño viendo sus manos desesperado "Ahora Helena, mi mejor amiguita en todo el mundo, me odia" piensa muy triste el principito mientras se sienta a la orilla del muelle a arrojar piedras "Definitivamente sólo causo sufrimiento a los que me rodean, esos chicos tiene razón, realmente soy un monstruo"

Ambos niños pasaron mucho rato sin hablarse, pero luego de que el sentimiento se le pasó, la niña recordó las muchas veces en que se había divertido con su amigo gracias a sus poderes. Y ahora, por culpa suya, él estaba muy triste.

"Mejor le digo a Andy que lo siento para que se contente"

Y pensando esto, la niña salió a disculparse con su amigo.

"Andy ¿jugamos?"

"No"

"¿Por qué? ¿Estás enojado?"

"Pero si tú eras la que hace unos segundos me odiabas ¿Por qué ahora vienes a hacerte la victima?"

"Lo siento, estaba enojada, pero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos ¿Qué dices? ¿Me perdonas?"

"Está bien, yo tampoco quiero que dejemos de ser amigos"

"¿Es de alguien esta bestia peluda?" pregunta la muñequita de nieve con su nariz roída en una mano y el conejito mascando en la otra

"Bolita de algodón, estás vivo, que alegría"

"Uf, que alivio, ya creía que me había vuelto asesino"

"Lo siento mucho Andy, soy una mala amiga"

"Claro que no, eres la mejor amiga del mundo"

"¿Creyeron que estaba muerto?"

"Si, es que lo parecía"

"Lo que pasó en realidad es que si se enfrió mucho y al parecer entro en un estado de hibernación que lo ayudó a recuperar su temperatura"

"¿En serio? ¿Eso es posible?"

"Pues parece que si"

"No entendí nada de lo que dijeron, pero estoy feliz porque bolita de algodón está bien"

"Si, yo también me alegro por eso"

"¿Ahora si jugamos?"

"Si, vente, vamos a jugar"

Por la noche después de que la reina les diera la bienvenida a los visitantes y firmara los documentos de Hans. El pelirrojo encontró a su hijo usando unos extraños lentes y muy concentrado en la lectura de un libro.

"¿Qué estás leyendo amigo?" Preguntó el sureño sentándose a su lado.

"Es una historia sobre dos hermanos que vivían en un lejano reino de África, _uno de ellos heredó el trono de su padre, y era un rey justo y sabio querido por todos, al poco tiempo la vida del Rey se vio bendecida por el nacimiento de un príncipe. _

_Pero el hermano del Rey estaba muy celoso, él ambicionaba el trono y con la llegada de su sobrino, sus planes estaban más lejos de hacerse realidad, por lo que les tendió una trampa creando una estampida, la cual mató al rey mientras éste salvaba a su hijo, entonces el hermano del rey culpó al príncipe, quien era todavía un niño y huyó creyendo que realmente él era el culpable. _

"¿Cómo es posible?" Exclamó Andy indignado "¿Imaginas algo así Hans? ¿Quién sería capaz de matar sólo por obtener un trono? Yo no lo haría nunca"

"Sé que no lo harás jamás Andy, es porque eres un buen chico, pero hay personas que no tienen escrúpulos, un verdadero monstruo sería capaz de hacer eso y más" Dijo Hans recordando con tristeza que él estuvo a punto de matar a quien le estorbara con tal de conseguir un trono. "Pero continua, ¿Qué pasó después?"

"_Entonces el hermano del rey tomó el trono diciendo a todos que el príncipe también había muerto,y casi lleva a todos a su destrucción, mientras el príncipe huyó lejos de ahí, donde vivió feliz criado por dos simpáticos amigos creció bajo el lema Hakuna Matata que significa no te angusties, sin reglas ni preocupaciones, pero cuando el príncipe creció comprendió que é no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de su padre, volvió derrotó a su tío y tomó el trono que le correspondía pues ya había encontrado su lugar en el ciclo de la vida. FIN. _

"Fue una buena historia Andy"

"¿Verdad que sí?" Dijo Andy dando un gran bostezo y acostándose para dormir, "¿No sería genial una vida de holgazanería sin angustias no obligaciones? Quisiera un vida hakuna matata" Y diciendo eso el niño se fue adormilando, pero pronto aprendería que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea porque puede volver realidad.

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, Y NO SE DESESPEREN, YA ANDY PRONTO SERÁ ADOLESCENTE Y VIVRA MAS AVENTURAS.**


	63. Chapter 63

**UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER SUBIDO CAPITULO AYER, LLEGUÉ MUY TARDE A MI CASA Y NO LO ALCANCÉ A TERMINAR.**

A la mañana siguiente Hans y su hija se preparaban para partir de vuelta a casa.

"Lástima que no se quedaron muchos días como otras veces" Suspiró Andy triste.

"Si, pero ya verás que pronto volveremos" Respondió el pelirrojo.

"Que tengan buen viaje" les dice la reina

"Gracias majestad y gracias por aceptar incluir su reino en nuestras rutas comerciales"

"Ni lo mencione"

"Adiós Andy, te portas bien"

"Yo siempre Hans"

"Dile adiós a Andy bolita de algodón, recuerda que nos portamos mal con él" Dijo la princesita haciendo que el conejito agitara la pata delantera.

"No te preocupes Helena, los perdono a los dos" Respondió el niño con una sonrisa sincera.

Los niños se dan un abrazo y luego padre e hija suben al barco. El viaje comienza y luego de algunos días, su destino está cada vez más cerca.

"Oh, cielos, de seguro ya estará esa insoportable mujer en casa, a saber que de cosas le habrá dicho a mi mujer"

Y sus sospechas son correctas, desde su regreso, la reina no ha parado de hablar mal de él.

"Lo sabía, lo sabía, esa bruja desde el principio causó problemas"

"Mamá, ya basta, llevas días así, deja de atormentarme con tus palabras, ¿Qué no ves que me lastiman?"

"La verdad duele hija y es mi deber hacerte descubrirla"

"Lo estás malinterpretando todo, Hans no es así, ni Elsa tampoco haría algo como eso"

"Eres muy inocente hija, no ves la maldad aunque la tengas justo enfrente de ti"

"¿Cuál maldad? La única maldad que veo es tu manía de levantar falsos testimonios"

"No son falsos, son la pura verdad"

"Alteza, su esposo y su hija han regresado"

"Iré a recibirlos"

"Yo no"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tu nieta?"

"Claro que sí, pero no a mi yerno, cuando no esté él entonces iré con mucho gusto"

"Como quieras, de todos modos no creo que él tampoco le alegre demasiado verte"

En el muelle, los recién llegados son recibidos.

"Mis dos amores, ya los extrañaba mucho"

"Y nosotros a ti" dice la niña corriendo a los brazos de su mamá

"¿Cómo les fue?"

"Muy bien ¿Y a ti?" le pregunta su esposo

"También, el viaje por el campo fue maravilloso"

"Me alegra y ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas con ya sabes quién?"

"Igual que siempre, pero no te preocupes, no le hice caso esta vez"

"Qué bueno"

Juntos entran al castillo, la relación entre el sureño y su suegra es tan difícil como antes y de ser posible, incluso peor.

Unos días después de que Hans y Helena volvieron a su país, Andy se encontraba muy elegantemente vestido posando para una pintura.

"Oye Birgit" Dijo Andy llamando a su amiga que ayudaba con la limpieza del palacio "mira esto" y una vez que tuvo la atención de su amiga, el niño hizo unos bizcos.

"Je je je je "Rio la niña.

"Alteza, por favor no se mueva" Dijo el pintor.

"Ups lo siento" Respondió el niño.

El hombre continuó con su pintura.

"Pst" Dijo ahora Birgit llamando a su amigo.

El niño volteó a verla y la niña hizo unos graciosos gestos sacando la lengua.

"Ja ja ja ja" Se carcajeó Andy. Momentos después ambos se retorcían de risa.

"Niños" Se quejó el pintor "Definitivamente yo no puedo trabajara así"

Después de muchas interrupciones, la pintura quedó terminada y fue colocada en un lugar de honor.

Y luego de unos días de aburridas clases, Andy acompañó a su mamá a un viaje diplomático, la reina se encontraba muy nerviosa, pues era un viaje igual al que hicieron sus padres cuando murieron pero decidió no contarle a su hijo sobre las similitudes entre ambos viajes. Aunque no había nada que temer, las cosas eran distintas, el clima estaba perfecto y el sol brillaba en lo alto.

"¿De veras tienes que irte?" Preguntó Birgit a Andy cuando fue a despedirlo al muelle.

"Volveré en dos semanas, lo prometo"

"Que tengas buen viaje, te extrañaré" Dijo la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciéndolo sonrojar.

Ya en alta mar Andy iba muy feliz observando lo que hacían los marinos y tratando de aprenderlo.

"Su trabajo debe ser el más divertido del mundo" Dijo Andy acercándose al timonel.

"Lo es, si le gustan las aventuras Alteza" Respondió el hombre.

"Me gustan mucho, soy un aventurero nato y cuando crezca viajaré por todo el mundo"

"Estoy seguro que así será, pero recuerde que también es peligroso"

"Pero yo soy muy valiente, yo me río del peligro"

Luego se acercó con un hombre que leía un mapa y dibujaba líneas con un compás.

"¿Qué está haciendo?"

"Trazo la ruta Alteza" Respondió el navegante.

"Eso es un compás ¿O sea que las matemáticas también las usan para viajar en barco?"

"Siento decirle que así es, están presentes es todas partes"

"Oh no"

Al hombre sólo le dio risa la expresión del niño.

"Ohh ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó el niño tomando un objeto similar a un reloj.

"Se llama brújula Alteza y sirve para saber hacia dónde ir"

"¿Cómo funciona?"

"Coloca la brújula completamente plana sobre la palma de tu mano, y coloca tu palma frente a tu pecho" Dijo el navegante mientras el niño seguía sus indicaciones "Si vas a viajar, esa es la forma adecuada de sostener la brújula. Si vas a verificar tu ubicación en un mapa, coloca el mapa en una superficie plana y coloca la brújula sobre el mapa para obtener una lectura más precisa".

"¿Y así nunca me perderé?"

"Uno no debe confiarse, pero así le será menos difícil perderte"

"Me gustaría tener una"

"Le obsequio esa"

"Oh no ¿Cómo cree?"

"Quédesela, yo tengo otras"

"Gracias, muchas gracias"

Y el niño se alejó feliz para mostrar su nueva adquisición.

"Mira mami lo que me regalaron"

"Wow hijo ¿Una brújula?"

"Así siempre encontraré el camino de regreso a casa"

"Espero que sí Andy" Dijo la reina dándole un abrazo "Porque yo no soportaría la idea de perderte"

"No lo harás, siempre voy a estar junto a ti, lo prometo"

Andy continuó aprendiendo sobre las labores de los marinos, algunos lavaban los pisos, otros tiraban de las sogas para izar o asegurar las velas.

"Mami ¿Puedo subir al puesto del vigía?"

"No, porque podría ser peligroso"

"Oh por favor, seré muy cuidadoso"

"Si quiere yo lo acompaño Majestad" Dijo el contramaestre.

"¿Ves? El señor me cuidará"

"Muy bien, pero te portas bien Andy, no quiero travesuras y muchas gracias Contramaestre"

"Ni lo mencione"

El viaje continuó durante el primer día sin incidente alguno. Pero al caer la noche del segundo, los marinos se hallaban divirtiéndose, bailaban y tocaban instrumentos, Andy también participaba de la diversión, bailando arriba de una mesa en compañía de su renito, el cual correteaba y saltaba a su lado, mientras todos les aplaudían.

Pero la calma y la quietud fueron interrumpidas por un relámpago en el cielo, seguido de una gota de lluvia que cayó justo en la nariz del niño.

"Oh no, está lloviendo" Se quejó Andy.

La reina observó el cielo con preocupación, pues al parecer se acercaban unas nubes oscuras, la tormenta empezó a arreciar.

"Andy mejor entra en tu camarote"

"Ya vamos mamá" dijo el niño refiriéndose a sí mismo y su mascota.

"Supongo que se acabó la diversión" Dijo Andy haciendo la voz de su reno.

"Eso parece Frans, entremos"

Momentos después dedesataba una fuerte tormenta.

Andy mientras escuchaba los truenos y el correr de los marinos por la cubierta.

"Me dan miedo las tormentas Frans" Dijo Andy abrazando a su renito, quien también temblaba asustado y cubría sus ojos con sus orejas "Odio ser pesimista, pero ¿Te había mencionado que mis abuelitos murieron en una tormenta similar?" Dijo el niño mientras su camarote se llenaba de nieve y surgían púas de hielo. "Esto se pone peor" Sollozó el joven príncipe, "Oh no, no, no, debo calmarme, el amor descongela, el amor descongela, no lo olvides, piensa en cosas buenas, en personas a las que amas" Se día a sí mismo Andy con los ojos cerrados"Helena, Kristy, Ellinor, Hans" El recuerdo de sus seres queridos lo ayudó a calmarse y el hielo dejó de formarse"Tía Anna, tío Kristoff, claro la más importante de todas, mamá, espera ¿Dónde está mamá?"

El barco se sacudía violentamente haciendo que Andy y Frans chocaran contra las paredes.

"Wooo, ¿Sabes una cosa Frans?" Dijo Andy abrazando a su mascota mientras rodaban por la habitación.

"¿Qué?" Respondió ahora haciendo la asustada voz de su amigo peludo.

"Mentí cuando dije que me río del peligro, le temo al peligro, Ahhhhh"

Ambos se estrellaron contra la puerta.

"Debería darme vergüenza, mamá está allá afuera mientras yo me escondo como un cobarde"

"Tal vez deberías asegurarte de que está bien, podría estar en problemas, podría necesitar de tu ayuda"

Y diciendo esto El niño salió de la seguridad de su habitación.

"¡Mamá!" El joven príncipe miraba de un lado a otro buscando a su madre sin encontrarla, los marinos corrían por la cubierta, el barco se sacudía violentamente.

"¡Andy! Tú no deberías estar aquí" Gritó la reina al ver a su hijo.

"Tú tampoco"

"Yo soy la reina, debo estar con mi tripulación"

"Y yo soy el príncipe y tu hijo, soy valiente y debo estar a tu lado"

"Andy no dudo de tu valor, pero debes entender que es peligroso"

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó uno de los marinos.

Justo en ese momento un rayo cayó en la vela del barco provocando un incendio que se propagó rápidamente.

"Oh no"

"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" Preguntó Andy mientras creaba una capa de hielo por la cubierta.

"Tú quédate aquí, yo debo apagar el incendio"

"Yo voy contigo, puedo ayudar" Dijo el niño corriendo tras ella.

"No, tú quédate, y si las cosas empeoran sube a uno de los botes"

"¿Y tú?"

"Yo estaré bien"

El niño la vio con ojos tristes y angustiados.

"Hazlo por mí"

Entonces Andy regresó por donde vino hacia un lugar seguro Mientras la reina trataba de apagar el incendio con su magia, pero debido al fuerte viento y el material flamable del barco no pasó mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta que era hora de abandonar el barco.

"Es hora de irnos Alteza" Dijo el contramaestre

"Yo no me iré sin mi mamá" Respondió el niño cruzando los brazos.

"Debe hacerlo, le prometí a la reina que lo mantendría a salvo" Y diciendo esto, el hombre hizo al niño subir en uno de los botes salvavidas y comenzaron a bajarlo.

"Esperen, no la dejen"

"No la dejaremos, unos hombres la esperaran, trate de tranquilizarse, está empezando a congelar el bote y nos ahogaremos"

Andy frotó sus manos nerviosamente tratando de calmarse, pero la situación le hacía muy difícil lograrlo.

Al ver que ya no había nada que hacer por el barco, y que la mayoría de los tripulantes ya estaban en los botes, el capitán se acercó con la reina.

"Majestad, es hora de irnos, todos los hombres están a salvo y esto se empieza a hundir cada vez más, además no me gustaría estar aquí si el fuego alcanza la bodega de la pólvora"

La reina siguió al capitán por la cubierta llena de humo, la cual se ladeaba cada vez más y más hacia su próximo hundimiento.

Andy por su parte observaba angustiado el barco en llamas en busca de alguna señal de su madre, al paso de los segundos, se sentía desesperado, cuando la reina y el capitán abandonaron el barco y subieron a unos botes salvavidas.

"¡Mami!"

"Andy" Respondió la reina.

"Oh, estás bien. Me asusté mucho"

"Oh no te preocupes, estoy bien"

Andy suspiró aliviado y abrazándola.

"Sé que debería ser valiente, pero no puedo evitarlo, tengo miedo mami" Sollozó Andyacurrucándose "¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"

"No temas hijito, algún barco pasará y nos rescatará, esta es una ruta muy transitada, sólo debemos tener paciencia" Y después dirigiéndose al Capitán agregó "¿No falta ningún marino?"

"Parece que no Majestad" Respondió el contramaestre.

"Esperen ¿Dónde está Frans?" Preguntó Andy de improviso.

Al parecer el renito no estaba en ninguno de los botes. Justo en ese momento Andy escuchó unos sonidos de reno y se dio cuenta de que su amigo peludo aún seguía en el barco y lo llamaba asustado.

"¡Frans!" Gritó el niño angustiado"Resiste compañero voy a salvarte"

"Anders, Nooo" Gritó la reina tratando de detenerlo.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera evitarlo, el niño saltó al agua y nadó de regreso hacia el barco en llamas sin pensar en su propia seguridad y comenzó a subir por una soga.

Una vez en la cubierta el niño comenzó a llamar a su mascota.

"¿Frans? ¿Dónde estás amigo? Respóndeme"

El renito hizo unos sonidos y Andy comenzó a avanzar hacia él cegado por el humo.

"Cof, cof, cof ¿Dónde estás Frans? Resiste amigo voy a salvarte"

Andy sentía un gran temor, el intenso calor empezaba a debilitarlo y la angustia de perder a uno de sus mejores amigos lo atormentaba, y se hacía difícil respirar por el humo, el barco se sacudía fuertemente pues la tormenta no amainaba, pero a pesar de esto siguió avanzando siguiendo los chillidos de su mascota y per fin el niño encontró a su amigo muy asustado y escondido detrás de unos barriles.

"Frans, que gusto me da verte"

Al ver a su amigo, el renito saltó hacia él dándole lengüetadas.

"Esto se incendia, debemos salir, corre"

"Andy ¿Dónde estás?"Gritó la reina, quien había ido detrás de su hijo.

"¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?" Preguntó el niño cegado por el humo.

"¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Tenía que salvar a Frans, no podía permitir que se convirtiera en reno asado"

"Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente"

"Opino lo mismo, vamos Frans"

Los tres corrieron buscando la salida, pero justo en ese momento la madera cedió y algunas partes del barco colapsaron.

"Andy ¿Estás bien?"

"Mami acá abajo"

La reina miró por el agujero y vio que su hijo había caído un nivel más abajo.

"Creo que sí, pero estoy atorado"

"Oh, no te preocupes mamá te sacará"

"Tengo miedo"

"Todo va a estar bien cielo"

Elsa trató de usar sus poderes para ayudar a su hijo, pero el calor y el fuego los minimizaban, mientras intentaba salvar a su hijo, la reina no podía evitar pensar en los barriles con pólvora que estaban por explotar en cualquier momento.

La rubia se sujetó y comenzó a descender sujetándose de los maderos rotos, estirando su mano tratando de alcanzar a su hijo

"Andy sujeta mi mano"

El niño estiró su mano, Frans la mordía del vestido para sujetarla intentando ayudar.

"No te alcanzo"

"Oh cielos, resiste voy a bajar por ti"

"No, es muy peligroso, vete, sálvate tú"

"No me digas eso, no te puedo dejar morir"

"Y yo no puedo dejar que mueras por mí"

La reina bajó un poco más y estiró su mano ya estaba a punto de tomar la mano de su hijo, ambos se vieron a los ojos por unos segundos, cuando una parte del palo mayor, aún sujeta a una soga cayó y golpeó a Elsa haciéndola caer por la borda junto con el renito en el preciso momento en que las llamas alcanzaba el barril con pólvora y el barco explotaba.

"¡NoooAndyyy!" gritó la reina desesperada mientras las olas del mar embravecido amenazaban con ahogarla.

Al ver que la reina había caído al agua los marinos se acercaron rápidamente y la ayudaron a subir a uno de los botes junto con el renito, mientras los restos del barco se hundían rápidamente y el humo no les permitía ver nada.

"¡Andyyy! Tenemos que encontrarlo"

Los marinos obedecieron y trataron de remar para acercarse pero el fuerte oleaje se los impedía y los alejaba más y más, la tormenta aún era muy fuerte y amenazaba con hundir los botes, poco a poco se alejaban cada vez más.

"Nooo, tenemos que regresar, tenemos que buscarlo"

"Es inútil Majestad, la tormenta nos lo impide"

"Tengo que regresar"

"Sería un suicidio Majestad" Dijeron algunos marinos sujetándola.

"Déjenme ir, tengo que encontrar a mi hijo"

"Todo estará bien Majestad, sé que es muy duro, pero debe calmarse, el bote se congela"

"Andy ¿Dónde estás? Respóndeme por favor" Gritaba la reina sin recibir respuesta, mientras sus angustiosos gritos resonaban en la oscuridad y la tormenta los alejaba cada vez más.

Varias angustiosas horas después la tormenta había pasado y comenzaban a brillar las primeras luces del amanecer, y los náufragos flotaban sobre los botes salvavidas, la reina aún estaba en estado de shock, había estado tan cerca de salvar a Andy y había fallado, pero aún no perdía la esperanza, y tan pronto como fueron rescatados por otro barco, comenzaron la difícil búsqueda del joven príncipe sin éxito.

Mientras la princesa Anna, se encontraba en la oficina cumpliendo con sus deberes de reina suplente cuando fue notificada del regreso de su hermana.

"¿Tan pronto? Debería volver dentro de dos semanas"

"Al parecer hubo un percance con el barco, el galeón se hundió"

Anna salió a los muelles a recibir a su hermana.

"¡Elsa! ¿Qué sucedió?"

Pero la reina estaba demasiado ocupada para prestarle atención.

"Capitán quiero que dirija inmediatamente una búsqueda exhaustiva"

"¿Elsa?"

"Quiero que todo mundo lo busque" Continuó la reina ignorando a su hermana menor.

"A la orden Majestad"

"Espera ¿Qué sucede? ¿Buscar a quién?"

"A Andy"

"No puede ser, ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Hubo una fuerte tormenta, y el barco comenzó a hundirse, hubo un incendio, todos nos encontrábamos ya en los botes salvavidas, pero Andy se regresó por su reno, había llamas por todas partes, el suelo colapsó y Andy quedó atrapado, yo intenté salvarlo, estuve a punto de tomar su mano para sacarlo, pero no pude, una de las vigas del barco me golpeó y me tumbó al mar, en ese momento el barril de pólvora explotó" Dijo la reina llorando amargamente. "Yo quería regresar pero la tormenta me lo impidió, cuando amaneció lo buscamos por todas partes sin encontrarlo"

"Estoy segura de que aparecerá, ya verás"

"Debí ser capaz de rescatarlo, y no pude, le fallé Anna, le fallé a mi hijo"

"No digas eso, tú hiciste lo que pudiste"

"Yo hubiera dado mi vida por él"

"Lo sé, pero estamos hablando de Andy, él es un niño muy inteligente, sin mencionar con unos asombrosos poderes mágicos, estoy segura que estará bien" Dijo Anna mientras avanzaban por el palacio sin darse cuenta de que alguien oía su conversación.

"¿Andy está perdido?" Preguntó Birgit saliendo de su escondite desde donde había oído todo. "Oh no, mamá, mamá" Y llorando, la niña se alejó a contar a su mamá los sucedido.

La búsqueda comenzó, se informó a los barcos pesqueros y comerciantes que transitaban por la zona para que revisaran bien, todos los días la reina esperaba noticias y con el paso de los días sus esperanzas comenzaban a desvanecerse, sólo Elsa se rehusaba a aceptar todavía la pérdida del niño.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó la reina al grupo de hombres que regresaba de la búsqueda.

"Buscamos por todas partes Majestad, pero no encontramos nada"

"No"

"Ya pasaron muchos días" Dijo Kristoff "Debemos aceptar lo peor"

La rubia no respondió nada permanecía de pie inmóvil sin terminar de aceptar lo que sucedía,

"Kristoff tiene razón Elsa"

La reina lloraba amargamente, mientras a su alrededor se formaba una fuerte ventisca que obligó a sus amigos a salir y dejarla sola.

"No, Andy, no puede ser, ¿Por qué? Mejor hubiera sido yo y no tú, ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Yo no puedo seguir sin ti, no puedo vivir sin ti." Dijo la reina mientras lloraba inconsolable y permanecía encerrada por varios días y se negaba a recibir visitas para evitar lastimar a los demás con sus poderes.

Al cabo de varios días, los habitantes de Arendelle con gran pesar no tuvieron más alternativa que dar por muerto al joven príncipe y comenzar los funerales. Kai y Gerda cubrían con un velo negro la pintura de Andy que reciente adornaba uno de los salones.

Mientras en Baybiron, Hans, ajeno a todo esto se encontraba jugando con su pequeña hija, cuando un mensajero llegó con una carta para él, el pelirrojo abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el mensaje, y a medida que leía su cara se ensombrecía.

"No puede ser" Exclamó el sureño mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó Liv preocupada.

"Es Andy"

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"No Andy"

"Ya dime, me haces que me preocupe más"

"Está muerto"

"¿Qué?"

"No, mi hijo está muerto"

La princesa Liv no supo que más decir, sólo abrazó a su esposo, el cual lloraba amargamente, para consolarlo.

Días después llegaban a Arendelle a dar el último adiós al joven príncipe, al llegar notaron que el ambiente era sumamente triste, y la ciudad se encontraba llena de nieve similar al invierno eterno, al parecer ocasionado por la reina en medio de su sufrimiento, aunque sus súbditos la comprendían y tenían la esperanza de que con el pasar del tiempo descongelaría el reino y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Entraron al palacio y encontraron a Anna y a Kristoff y les dieron sus condolencias, y éstos hicieron lo mismo con Hans, después de todo era su hijo y en muchas ocasiones demostró un gran amor por el niño.

"Majestad" Dijo Kai tocando a la puerta.

"No quiero ver a nadie Kai"

"Ya están aquí personas venidas de otro reino para acompañarla en su dolor, debe salir a recibirlos, debemos iniciar con el funeral"

"No es un funeral Kai, ni siquiera tengo del cuerpo de mi hijo para poder llorar en su tumba"

"Bueno, la ceremonia está por comenzar, pero no podemos empezar sin usted"

Por primera vez desde la tragedia, la reina salió de su habitación, su aspecto era demacrado y sus ojos rojos por el llanto, vestía un largo vestido negro y un velo.

"Elsa, lo siento mucho" Dijo Hans dándole un abrazo.

"Yo traté de salvarlo, pero no pude, le fallé a Andy, les fallé a todos"

"No, eso no es cierto, hiciste lo que pudiste, nadie aquí cree lo contrario, Andy debe estar muy orgulloso de ti"

El funeral comenzó, había sido colocada una roca en medio de las de los padres de Anna y Elsa, era una roca un poco más pequeña y de color más claro, en ella se leían las palabras Anders, el Obispo dijo algunas palabras y al terminar, uno a uno los asistentes a la despedida del príncipe se acercaban con la reina para darle sus condolencias.

Al final sólo quedaban Anna, Kristoff, Birgit, la dupla de muñecos de nieve, Hans, Liv y Helena, también estaba Frans quien lloraba echado al pie de la tumba de su antiguo dueño. La reina por su parte también permanecía inmóvil junto a la tumba.

"Creo que debemos irnos Elsa" Dijo Anna.

"No lo lograré"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no voy a lograrlo, ningún padre debería enterrar a su hijo, yo no puedo seguir sin Andy, era mi razón de vivir, y ahora que ya no lo tengo, mi vida no tiene sentido"

"A Andy no le gustaría verte así, a él le gustaba verte feliz y siempre hablaba sobre lo orgulloso que se sentía de tu trabajo como reina, no puedes decepcionarlo, además Arendelle entero necesita a su reina".

**ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE DESGARRADOR CAPITULO.**

**LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO.**


	64. Chapter 64

**HOLA A TODOS, UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA, PERO LA ESCUELA Y EL TRABAJO ME TRAIAN VUELTA LOCA, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, CON ALGUNAS COSILLAS HOMENAJE A TIERRA DE OSOS, QUE ES LA PELÍCULA FAVORITA DE MI HERMANA.**

Unos días antes del funeral, a la mañana siguiente de que el barco en que viajaban Andy y Elsa naufragó, un muchacho de unos 21 años, castaño y un poco barbudo, vestido con ropa harapienta caminaba por la playa de una isla perdida en el mapa.

"Vaya, parece que un barco se hundió recientemente, espero que los pasajeros hayan tenido mejor suerte que yo, pues hace ya tres años que naufragué y no he podido dejar esta isla" Pensó el hombre mientras observaba la gran cantidad de objetos que había dejado la marea sobre la arena.

"Aunque estar solo tiene sus ventajas, tal vez encuentre cosas que puedan servirme" Y el sujeto se inclinó y comenzó a revisar los objetos "Una cuchara, sí me será útil, ohhh un catalejo, esto definitivamente me servirá" Decía el hombre mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolsa.

"Debo estar soñando, un barril lleno de ron" Sonriendo, el sujeto siguió revisando "¿Qué mas habrá? sartenes y cacerolas, un niño, un baúl, si, si, cosas mucho muy útiles" Justo en ese momento reaccionó de lo que acababa de decir "¿Qué? ¿Un niño?" Al volver a mirar, vio que efectivamente había un niño sujetado al barril de ron. "Sí, es un niño ¿Estará muerto?" El hombre tocó al niño con una vara como si se tratara de una criatura peligrosa y al ver que éste no daba señales de vida, lo revisó.

"Está frío como un hielo pero está vivo, sigue respirando, bien por él, llevaré todo esto a mi casa, pero el niño lo dejaré donde está, los niños son sólo un manojo de problemas, además no pienso convertirme en una niñera"

Y diciendo esto, el hombre se comenzó a alejar llevando consigo las cosas y haciendo rodar el barril por la arena, pero al cabo de unos pasos su conciencia lo hizo desistir de sus intenciones y regresó por el niño.

"Uf, este niño está pesado, espero no arrepentirme de esto"

Y con el niño en brazos el hombre caminó hacia su casa, la cual era parecida a la que construyeron los papás de Tarzán en la selva y colocó al niño sobre una cama, el hombre se sentó a su lado y lo observó por unos instantes, ciertamente parecía bien vestido, seguramente pertenecía a alguna familia rica, aunque su ropa se había dañado durante el naufragio, parecía como si además hubiese estado en un incendio, sus zapatos y calcetines al parecer se habían perdido en el mar. Su piel era muy blanca y fría, su cabello era de un particular color casi blanco y en la mano derecha llevaba un anillo de oro con el emblema de un copo de nieve. No podía evitar preguntarse quien sería este niño ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? ¿Habrían muerto en el naufragio?

En ese momento, el niño comenzó a despertar, abriendo sus ojos pesadamente.

"¡Mamá cuidado!" Gritó el niño causando que el hombre se sobresaltara, Andy se asustó al ver a un desconocido frente a él, pero trató de no demostrarlo. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Donde está mi mamá? ¿Qué le pasó a la tripulación?"

"Wo, tranquilo niño, son demasiadas preguntas"

"Muy bien, primera pregunta ¿Dónde estamos?" Respondió el niño observando a su alrededor con mucha desconfianza.

"Bienvenido a tierra de nadie"

"¿Qué?"

"Así es, este lugar no tiene nombre, de hecho apuesto que ni siquiera está en los mapas"

"¿Dónde está mi mamá?"

"Niño, ni siquiera sé quien es tu mamá, mucho menos puedo decirte dónde está ella, lo único que sé, es que estabas solo, te encontré tirado en la arena"

"No puede ser ¿Acaso seré el único que sobrevivió?" Dijo el niño mientras comenzaba a llorar. "Quiero a mi mamá"

"Créeme que si pudiera te llevaría con ella" Dijo el hombre sin poder evitar conmoverse "pero he estado en esta isla desde hace años y no he podido salir ni nadie ha venido a rescatarme"

El niño sólo seguía llorando.

"Vamos, no llores, los hombres no lloran"

"No puedo evitarlo estoy solo, tengo miedo, no sé si mi mamá sobrevivió, no sé donde estoy, ni sé como volver a mi casa"

"¿De donde vienes?"

"De Arendelle"

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Me parece que ahora eres tú quien hace demasiadas preguntas, antes de decirte mi nombre quiero saber quién eres"

"Soy nadie en especial, un olvidado, un pescador que salió una mañana y fue sorprendido por una tormenta, llegué a esta Isla, mi bote se destruyó y desde hace tres años estoy en este lugar"

"¿Eres un náufrago?"

"Así es"

"Pero vamos, debes tener un nombre, todos tenemos uno"

"Me conocían por varios nombres, dos en especial Syver y mis amigos me decían gran Syver"

"Órale, yo soy… Anders" Dijo el niño quien decidió ocultar que era el príncipe hasta conocer más al sujeto "Es un gusto conocerte, puedes llamarme Andy, todos me dicen así"

Ambos se estrecharon la mano.

"Anders me parece más que adecuado, creo que tus manos están muy frías"

"¿Tú crees?" Dijo el niño nervioso metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Sí, ahora si me disculpas voy a revisar estas cosas que llegaron a la playa"

"¿Cosas?"

"Sí, de tu naufragio, el mar en ocasiones trae varios objetos aquí, veamos" Dijo el joven "oh este traje me gusta, es muy fino"

"Ese es el traje del capitán"

"Creo que se me ve mejor a mí, ahora puedes llamarme entonces Capitán Syver" Dijo el joven entrando detrás de unas velas de barco que separaban su recamara del resto de la casa y arrojándole en la cara a Andy su ropa hecha harapos mientras se ponía el uniforme naval.

"Asco" se quejo el niño mientras arrojaba la ropa sucia lejos de él.

"Wow, creo que me veo muy bien, ese capitán tiene buen gusto" Dijo el joven mientras se contemplaba en un espejo roto, Andy por su parte se levantó de la cama y caminó un poco por la habitación y se asomó por una ventana.

"Vaya, ¿Qué es este lugar?"

"Aquí es donde vivo"

"Es precioso, ¿Tú construiste esta casa del árbol?"

"Así es, me tomó tiempo, utilicé trozos de varios barcos que trajo la marea y creo que no me quedó tan mal"

"Quedó increíble, y tienes una hermosa vista"

El joven siguió revisando las cosas.

"Hey mira, esto debe ser valioso, sería de gran utilidad si estuviéramos en la civilización y pudiéramos venderlo y ganar oro, pero aquí no nos sirve de nada" En ese momento Andy volteó a ver al joven y vio que sostenía sobre su mano la corona de su madre. "Por lo tanto es basura" Prosiguió el muchacho arrojando la corona a la basura.

Andy corrió y sacó la corona del cesto sacudiéndola y suspirando triste.

"¿Mamá donde estará?" Pensó el niño "Lo último que recuerdo es la explosión, tal vez no logró salir, tal vez…. No, no, no eso no puede pasar, mamá no puede morirse, Arendelle la necesita, yo la necesito, no sé qué haría sin ella"

La voz de su rescatista lo sacó de sus angustiados pensamientos.

"Sólo falta este baúl, lo revisaré más tarde, ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Siempre" Respondió el niño ocultando su tristeza.

"Entonces ven, el chef Syver hará maravillas"

Andy se sentó a la mesa saboreándose y curioso por saber que comerían

"Aquí tienes"

Y diciendo esto, el joven sirvió al niño un plato con fruta e insectos.

"¿Qué eso?"

"Esto es fruta"

"Ya lo sé, me refiero a eso otro"

"Oh, son gusanos e insectos"

"Yo no como gusanos ni insectos, ¿No hay otra cosa? Como no lo sé, carne, aves, ¿algo así?"

"¿Acaso crees que estamos en un castillo donde solo debes pedir lo que se te antoje y en seguida los sirvientes te lo sirven?"

Andy no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido por este comentario.

"Estamos en una isla desierta ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es cazar?"

"Creí que ya eras experto"

"No me gusta presumir pero tienes razón, lo soy"

"Entonces vamos a cazar algo, cómo una cebra o un antílopes, nunca los he probado, pero tengo tanta hambre que creo que me comería uno entero"

"No estamos en África, seguimos cerca de Noruega, aquí no hay cebras, sólo hay aves, conejos, venados, pero cazarlos tomará mucho rato de camino hacia la pradera y ya empieza a oscurecer"

"Pero… "

"Basta de remilgos si quieres comer comerás eso, si no, no comas nada"

Andy sólo refunfuñó y comió la fruta, pero permaneció largo rato observando el plato con insectos.

"Sólo muéstrales quien manda" Dijo el muchacho sujetando un gusano "Comienza por la cabeza y ellos sabrán el camino" Agregó mientras devoraba uno de los gusanos.

El joven príncipe sólo observaba asqueado. "Creo que voy a vomitar"

"Viscosos, pero sabrosos, anda pruébalos te gustarán"

"Lo dudo mucho, pero creo que no tengo remedio, además, a mí me encantan los animales y no soportaría la idea de cazarlos"

"Que fascinante" Dijo el muchacho sarcásticamente "Sólo cómete los insectos de una vez, ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustarán? Si ni siquiera los has probado"

"Lo intentaré" Dijo el niño tomando uno de los gusanos y acercándolo a su boca, "Vamos Andy" Dijo hablando consigo mismo "Eres valiente, sobreviviste a un naufragio y eres un experto recolector de hielo, esto es pan comido" Realmente sentía repulsión y ganas de vomitar, pero se resistió e hizo lo mismo que el joven y comió uno de los gusanos "Agg que asco" Se quejó el niño limpiando su lengua, "oye, creo que no saben tan mal, sabe a pollo" Dijo el joven príncipe mientras comía más.

"Te lo dije, ahora déjame trabajar" Dijo el joven mientras limpiaba algunos de los objetos.

"Oh está bien"

Después de su apetitosa comida.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó el niño.

"No, yo puedo arreglármelas" Contestó el muchacho mientras tomaba una palanca para abrir un baúl que había encontrado "Uf, vamos ábrete"

Al fin logró abrir el cofre.

"Esto no es lo que esperaba, aunque es muy gracioso, jejeje"

"¿Qué es gracioso?" Preguntó Andy acercándose.

"Este baúl está lleno de ropa interior femenina, jejejeje, mira"

"Hey, no te metas con las cosas de mi mamá" Gruñó el niño enojado cerrando el baúl y machucando los dedos de Syver.

"¡Auch! Oye fíjate lo que haces" Dijo el joven enojado dando al niño un manotazo en la nuca como si se tratara de un fastidioso hermanito menor en vez de un chico de familia adinerada al que acababa de conocer hacia un par de horas.

Andy estaba desconcertado, no estaba acostumbrado a este trato.

"Hey no me pegues" Respondió el niño enojado dando un puntapié en la pierna del joven.

"Auch, ya tuve suficiente de todo esto y también de ti, estas son la clase de cosas por las que no soporto a los niños, bien ya hice más de lo que debería, ya te salvé, ya despertaste, ya comiste, ahora quiero que salgas de mi casa"

Momentos después Andy era lanzado de la casa del árbol.

"Ahhhh!"

"Y toma la ropa de tu mamá" dijo el muchacho arrojando también la maleta, la cual cayó a un lado del niño.

"Oye no me eches, ¿Qué tal si me comen los tigres?" Suplicó el joven príncipe.

"No hay tigres aquí, de hecho no hay animales salvajes"

"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?"

"Sobrevivir, como hice yo"

"Bien puedo hacerlo solo"

"Bien hazlo"

"Bien"

"Bien"

Muy triste y molesto, Andy se dirigió a la playa y comenzó a otear el horizonte.

"Vamos mamá, puedes hacerlo, sé que estás viva"

Y tomando trozos de madera formó un gran letrero adherido con hielo (Similar al que hizo Alex el león en Madagascar) que decía "HJELP" que significa auxilio en noruego.

No tardó en oscurecer y mientras Syver estaba cómodo y calientito en su casa del árbol, Andy trataba de hacer un refugio, pero este se caía una y otra vez, el niño dobló una vara y la atoró.

"Lo logré"

Pero esta se zafó y le dio en un ojo (Como a Rusell en le película de Up).

"Ouch, eso debió doler" Pensó Syver mientras observaba por la ventana. "¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" le preguntó en un tono burlón desde lo alto

"No gracias, yo puedo solo" Dijo Andy mirándolo con un ojo rojo y cerrado por el golpe "no necesitas su ayuda para sobrevivir Andy" se decía a sí mismo "tú solito eres invencible, sobre todo con tus maravillosos poderes de hielo…" de inmediato se tapó la boca y volteó a ver si no estaba cerca "lo mejor será no mostrar mis poderes, no quiero que mi único vecino en kilómetros a la redonda me tenga miedo y me considere un monstruo"

El niño continuaba trabajando en su refugio y el joven desde su casa lo observa muy atento.

"Debo reconocerle algo a ese niño, es muy tenaz" el joven miró unas grises nubes que avanzaban "parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando, mejor entro"

Momentos después llovía y el refugio de Andy se había desbaratado, la fogata que logró encender se apagó y el niño trataba de resguardarse de la lluvia bajo una enorme hoja de árbol.

"Oh, yo no puedo ver a una criatura inocente sufrir" Dijo Syver cerrando la ventana "Mucho mejor" Sonrió mientras tomaba un vaso de ron.

Aunque momentos después su conciencia de nuevo lo traicionaba.

"Oh no, a veces te detesto conciencia" Abrió la puerta "Oye niño, ¿quieres entrar?"

No se lo dijo dos veces porque Andy se levantó y corrió sin detenerse hasta estar dentro de la casa.

"Toma sécate niño" Dijo el muchacho arrojando un trozo de tela sobre su cabeza.

"Gracias, pero mi nombre no es niño, es Andy"

"Como sea"

Ya seco Andy se instaló a cenar.

"Imagino que otra vez cenaremos insectos"

"Adivinaste, pero no te preocupes, mañana saldremos a pescar y ya no tendrás que comer insectos"

Más tarde ambos cenaban tranquilamente

"¿Y tienes familia?"

"Hum, en realidad preferiría cenar sin charlar"

"Muy bien, pero me parece extraño, yo estoy acostumbrado a que me platiquen todo el tiempo porque si no me aburro fácilmente"

"Eres muy extraño"

"Yo iba a decir lo mismo sobre ti, veras, en casa tengo un reno mascota llamado Frans, Frans es muy divertido y suavecito, y jugamos mucho…."

Varios minutos de plática más tarde.

"Yo soy un recolector de hielo en entrenamiento, el hielo es mi vida…"

Otros varios minutos más tarde.

"Helena es la hija de mi amigo Hans, y cierto día ella y yo hallamos el árbol más grande del mundo"

Más charla después.

"Y entonces mamá se enojó mucho pero no pudo probar que fui yo quien escondió la lagartija en el cajón de su escritorio"

"Como hablas"

"Si, hablo mucho… ¿Qué? ¿Te parece que hablo mucho?"

"No" Respondió el hombre sarcásticamente.

"Entonces te seguiré contando"

"Ya basta de historias, no quiero oír de la vez que tú y Hanna encontraron a los Trolls porque esas cosas no existen"

"En primer lugar se llama Helena, no Hanna y segundo, te estás confundiendo, ella no conoce a los trolls y en tercer lugar, si existen yo los he visto"

"¿De casualidad tu mamá no te echó por la borda An-ders?"

"Ja ja, que gracioso, lamento decepcionarte pero mamá me quiere mucho, pero ya que te empeñas en saber como nos separamos, te voy a decir..."

"Oh no, yo y mi bocota"

"Todo comenzó con un rayo y entonces…"

Andy continuó su relato pero justo al llegar al momento de que él se regresaba al barco por su reno, fue interrumpido.

"Bueno, no es que esta historia no sea fascinante, pero me voy a dormir"

"Genial, mañana te contaré el resto ¿Dónde dormiremos?"

"Yo aquí" Dijo el joven señalando una mullida cama "Tú por allá, lejos por allá" Agregó señalando un montón de hojas de árbol en un rincón sobre el suelo.

"Gracias, pero creo que me tratas como tu mascota" Respondió Andy acostándose sobre las hojas.

"Para nada, oh lo olvidaba" Dijo Syver colocando un montón de hojas de papel como si se tratara de un perrito "No quiero accidentes durante la noche"

"¿En serio? Tengo nueve años, sé ir al baño solo"

"Menos mal"

"¿Tienes obligaciones?"

"Sí, tengo la obligación de dormir en cualquier segundo"

"Muy simpático, pero no, me refiero a trabajo, escuela, cosas así"

"No, yo soy mi propio jefe, hago lo que quiero cuando quiero sin cadenas ni reglas"

"Wow ¿Tú vives Hakuna Matata?"

"¿La purga te mata?"

"No, Hakuna Matata, significa no te angusties"

"¿Ahora de qué estas hablando?"

"De una historia muy genial en la que un joven príncipe como yo... no soy huye de su reino y vive una vida sin angustias ni responsabilidades, muy diferente a la que hubiera tenido si se quedaba en casa"

"Entonces en ese caso si vivo Hakuna Matata"

"Debe ser genial una vida así, en casa yo tengo demasiadas obligaciones, tarea, estudios, trabajo"

"Sólo duérmete"

Andy trató de dormirse, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, estaba en un lugar extraño, había oscuridad por todos lados, pensaba constantemente en su mamá, ciertamente esperaba que apareciera de un momento a otro a rescatarlo.

Momentos después el niño dormía a pierna suelta en la cama al lado de su compañero. Éste al poco rato se dio cuenta.

"Oh no, ¿Es demasiado pedir un poco de paz? Al menos dormido es menos fastidioso"

Durante la noche el sueño de Andy fue turbado por una pesadilla.

_Veía en sueños el momento en que cayó al nivel inferior del barco en llamas y su madre trataba de alcanzarlo._

"_Andy sujeta mi mano"_

_El niño estiró su mano._

"_No te alcanzo"_

"_Oh cielos, resiste voy a bajar por ti"_

"_No, es muy peligroso, vete, sálvate tú"_

"_No me digas eso, no te puedo dejar morir"_

"_Y yo no puedo dejar que mueras por mí"_

_Justo en ese momento el barco explotaba, y al parecer el haber caído en ese agujero salvó su vida, después todo se volvía oscuro y de repente, aparecía en el palacio de Arendelle._

"_Oh, no puedo creerlo, estoy en casa, ¡Mamá, tía Anna, tío Kristoff, soy yo, Andy, volví"_

_Todos estaban vestidos de negro y lloraban, al verlo se enojaban._

"_¿No se alegran de verme?"_

"_¿Cómo tienes el cinismo de venir?" Decía su tía Anna._

"_¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntaba él._

"_Es tu culpa que la reina muriera" Dijo Kristoff._

"_¿Qué? Eso no puede ser, ella no puede estar muerta" Decía él con lágrimas en los ojos._

"_Lo está y tú eres el único responsable" Dijo Olaf._

"_Fue un accidente, yo no quería que le pasara nada"_

"_Claro que es tu culpa, si no fuera porque te regresaste al barco en llamas, ella estaría viva" Decía Susanna_

"_No eso no es cierto"_

"_Tal vez tú te deberías ser el muerto, ya que sólo ocasionas problemas, como cuando casi me matas" Le dijo fríamente Birgit_

Andy despertó sobresaltado y no pudo dormir por el resto de la noche, ¿Realmente su mamá estaría muerta? De ser así ¿Él era el culpable? ¿Todos estaban mejor sin él?

A la mañana siguiente Syver despertó y notó que el niño no estaba por ningún lado.

"Pero que sueño tan extraño tuve, soñé que un niño latoso naufragaba en mi isla, que bien que no fue cierto"

Pero al mirar por la ventana hacia la playa vio que ahí estaba el niño parado sobre una roca y mirando hacia el mar.

"Al parecer no fue sólo un sueño"

Mientras el niño con ojos llorosos frotaba nerviosamente sus manos y sostenía una conversación consigo mismo.

"Es cierto, de no ser por mí, mamá todavía viviría, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Yo no quería que le pasara nada malo, ella siempre me protegió y al final eso ocasionó su muerte"

"Si mamá murió, entonces tú eres el Rey" Dijo hablando a sí mismo

"No, yo no soy el Rey, la reina es la tía Anna"

"Bueno, la tía Anna es la reina regente hasta que tú cumplas veintiún años, luego tú tomarás el trono"

"No, no, yo no puedo tomar el trono, yo no sabría cómo dirigir un reino, sólo metería la pata, además es mi culpa que mamá muriera en primer lugar, soy indigno de tomar su lugar" Dijo el niño llorando y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

"Deberías volver, mamá siempre tuvo fe en ti, su sueño siempre fue que tu tomaras el trono" Se dijo limpiando sus lágrimas

"¿Volver? ¿De qué serviría? No cambiaría nada, mamá no reviviría y yo soy el único culpable. No, no voy a regresar, además soy un peligro para mis seres queridos, soy un peligro para Arendelle, la tía Anna será mejor gobernante de lo que yo pude aspirar a ser"

Syver sólo observaba al niño discutir con sí mismo desde lo alto "Ahora sí ya enloqueció, me pregunto ¿Qué le pasará? Ayer parecía muy animado y ahora parece muy triste. "Debo reconocer que es agradable tener compañía, aunque sea la de un niño fastidioso, tal vez deberíamos llevarnos bien, es decir, estaremos mucho tiempo aquí"

"Voy a dejar atrás mi vida pasada, a partir de ahora seré sólo Andy, un pobre huérfano que vive el hakuna matata y grandes aventuras en una hermosa isla desierta, Syver no debe conocer mi secreto todavía, la confianza es fácil de romper, pero lleva años construirla" Dijo el niño poniendo guantes en sus manos "El príncipe Anders ahora está muerto y todos están mejor sin él" dijo Andy quitándose su anillo real y guardándolo en su bolsillo, cuando una voz a sus espaldas y una mano en su hombro lo hicieron sobresaltarse.

"Oye"

"¡Ahh!"

"Lo siento, no quise asustarte"

"Oh, eres tú"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Y desde cuando eres amable conmigo?"

"Estuve pensando, y tal vez no me porté muy bien que digamos contigo, pero debes entender, he estado solo desde hace 3 años y no soy la persona más social del mundo"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Bien, nos guste o no, estamos atrapados en esta isla, necesitaremos uno del otro y no lo lograremos si estamos peleando todo el tiempo, ¿Tregua?"

El hombre extendió su mano y escupió sobre ella, el niño sólo lo observaba un poco desconcertado.

"Es tu turno, escupe"

El joven príncipe se preparaba a escupir sobre la mano del muchacho.

"En tu mano, no seas tonto"

Andy escupió en su mano y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos.

"Tregua, ¿entonces somos amigos?" Preguntó Andy limpiándose la mano en la camisa.

"Wo, wo, wo, no tan rápido, somos conocidos, algo así como socios"

"Bueno, así se inicia"

"Bien, vamos entonces, tenemos mucho por hacer socio"

"¿A dónde vamos socio?"

"A pescar, a menos que quieras comer de nuevo gusanos, jeje"

"Pescado estará bien"

Momentos después Andy olvidaba su tristeza explorando con su amigo y pescando con lanzas en un río de aguas cristalinas, más tarde hicieron una fogata y asaron los pescados. Escalaron, recolectaron miel, observaron diversos animales, construyeron una habitación para Andy en la casa del árbol, nadaron en aguas termales, jugaron, holgazanearon, se divirtieron sin reglas ni responsabilidades.

Syver creyó que el niño sólo estorbaría pero tuvo que reconocer que estaba equivocado, ya que el niño sabía hacer fogatas, escalar, hacer nudos. Con el transcurso de los días su incesante parloteo ya no le parecía molesto y fastidioso, al contrario, su pequeño amigo conocía muchas historias interesantes y anécdotas chistosas.

"Parece que tú y tu mamá se llevan muy bien"

"Sí, solíamos hacerlo" Dijo el niño con tristeza.

Al ver lo incómodo de la situación, el muchacho decidió cambiar el tema.

"Oye ¿Y sabes pelear?"

"¿Pelear? No, mamá dice que no debo pelear"

"¿Tu papá no te enseñó?"

La cara del niño se entristeció aún más.

"Tu padre no es de los que enseñan"

"No, él es más de los que abandonan a sus hijos y nunca regresan"

"Lo siento"

"No tienes porque, estoy bien, ni mamá ni yo lo necesitamos"

Pasaron algunos días y el niño nunca le había dicho a su amigo sobre sus increíbles poderes, pero no hay secreto que dure para siempre, cierto día Syver había subido a una parte rocosa.

"Genial, aquí hay un nido, apuesto a que al chico le encantara un delicioso desayuno de huevos"

Y diciendo esto comenzó a sacar los huevos del nido y los coloca en un morral que llevaba. Pero de pronto el ave, madre de los huevitos, descubrió al invasor de su nido y se puso furiosa, de inmediato se acercó a defender a sus hijos y comenzó a picotearle la cara.

El joven trataba de protegerse con sus manos, pero estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del árbol, Andy quería demostrarle a su nuevo amigo que podía ser útil y con una escoba, hecha con grandes hojas del árbol, daba una barrida por toda la casa.

"Por eso odio la arena, siempre se mete por todos lados y nada más estorba"

Pero al pasar por la ventana, de inmediato notó que su amigo estaba en un peligro terrible.

"¡Resiste Syver! ¡Ya voy en tu ayuda!" gritó el niño mientras corría para acercarse con su amigo

El ave picoteaba al joven cada vez con más furia y ocasionó que este se cayera de una gran altura.

"¡AHHHHH!"

"¡Syver, noo!"

A pesar de gran parte de su vida solamente haber pensado en sí mismo, en este momento tan terrible, lo que más le importaba al joven, incluso por encima de su propia vida, era que su pequeño amigo se iba a quedar solo a su suerte.

Pero cuando iba cayendo, de la nada apareció un tobogán de hielo, por el cual resbaló y cayó suavemente el resto del trayecto, una vez que estuvo a salvo, el niño se acercó corriendo a dónde estaba.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto el pequeño arrodillándose a su lado

"Creo que si"

"Me asustaste mucho socio"

"No puede ser" Dijo el muchacho histérico "¿tú también viste ese resbaladero de hielo que me salvó? ¿O es que acaso ya me volví loco y todo estuvo en mi mente?"

"Cálmate, te lo explicare todo"

"Oh ya sé, estoy muerto, pero el cielo no es cómo me lo imaginaba, es muy parecido al mundo real"

"¿Quieres escucharme por favor?"

"O esto es un sueño y despertaré en un momento"

De pronto una lluvia de bofetadas lo hizo reaccionar.

"Oye ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Perdóname, pero tenía que hacerlo, te estabas volviendo loco"

"Y no es para menos, ese tobogán apareció de la nada"

"No apareció de la nada, yo lo cree" Dijo Andy frotando sus manos nerviosamente.

"¿Tú? ¿Pero cómo?"

"Es que, es un poco difícil de explicar, pero tengo poderes de hielo"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí" Respondió el niño dándole una demostración.

"Eso es lo más…"

El pequeño príncipe ya estaba esperando a oír las palabras espantoso, terrible, horroroso, entre otras. Pero lo que oyó fue.

"Genial que había visto"

"¿Deberás lo crees?"

"Pero claro que sí, creo que eres el chico más genial que había conocido"

"Te convierte en el primero, pero gracias"

Luego de esto, Andy ya no tenía miedo de usar sus poderes, los cuales resultaron ser muy útiles en su estadía en la isla, ahora podían tomar agua de coco helada, se divertían patinando sobre una pista de hielo hecha en la playa y la ventaja es que como hacía mucho calor, las cosas se derretían sin perjudicar a nadie.

"Hakuna matata es tal y como lo soñé, estos días han sido geniales" dijo el niño mientras disfrutaba de una bebida helada recostado sobre el pasto en compañía de su nuevo amigo.

"Sí que lo han sido"

"Todo es maravilloso, pero aun así extraño a mi familia ¿Tú extrañas a la tuya?"

"En ocasiones sí, pero nunca he podido dejar esta isla"

"Quizás es porque nunca lo has intentado"

"Claro que lo he intentado, varias veces, pero todas terminaron con el mismo resultado"

"¿Fallido?"

"Así es en efecto, llegué a construirme algunas lanchas, pero allá dónde las olas rompen más fuerte, hay unos arrecifes que hacen pedazos cualquier embarcación"

"Pero al menos ya no estás solo, me da gusto haberte conocido, siempre quise un hermano mayor"

"Si a mí también me da gusto, no tienes idea de lo terrible que es la soledad, hasta comienzas a hablarle a los cocos" dice sosteniendo un coco con una cara dibujada y cabello de hierbas (muy parecido al balón de volley que aparece en la película "El náufrago" de Tom Hanks)

"Eso suena bastante loco"

"Lo único bueno es que unos objetos no pensantes jamás van a llevarte la contra y por lo tanto no te peleas con ellos"

"Je je, ya me imagino sostener una conversación con ellos"

"Dejemos ya el tema de los cocos, otra cosa que tiene de bueno estar solo, es que nadie te hace daño"

"O tú no le haces daño a nadie" dijo Andy muy serio, sus pensamientos viajaron hacia su casa, ¿Cómo estarían sus amigos? Sus tíos, sus primas, Hans, Helena, Birgit, ken, Edvin, Se preguntaba que estarían haciendo y sobre todo pensaba en su mamá, seguramente estaba muy decepcionada de él, así como muy enojada.

Mientras en Arendelle, Andy no era el único que tenía pesadillas sobre la explosión en el barco, la reina llevaba noches enteras soñando con ese momento. Se hallaba sumamente deprimida, pasaba todo el día y parte de la noche en la tumba de Andy. Sentía que le había fallado a su hijo y que era su culpa que éste estuviera muerto, debía haberlo cuidado más, debió ser capaz de salvarlo.

Anna con ayuda de Hans se encargaba del reino y repartía Glögg, así como mantas para que los ciudadanos se protegieran del frío, que a juzgar por el estado de ánimo de la reina estaba muy lejos de terminar.

En el valle en las montañas, los trolls se reunían.

"Que triste está todo allá abajo"

"Incluso hay otro invierno eterno"

"¿Qué podemos hacer Pabbie?"

"Debemos hacerles saber la verdad"

"¿Pero cómo? Kristoff no ha venido desde antes de la tragedia y nosotros no podemos bajar

para advertirles o seriamos descubiertos"

"Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer, no podemos dejar al niño solo, especialmente porque las fuerzas del mal también lo están buscando"


	65. Chapter 65

**HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, PERO ANTES QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO MUY ESPECIAL PARA:**

**ANA VICTORIA**

**CHICALINDA0930**

**MADAME ALRAUNE**

**ROSALINDA1601**

**AERITHSEPHY**

**NOCILIO**

**AHORA VAYAMOS CON LA HISTORIA:**

De nuevo en la isla, Syver aprendía algo nuevo, si bien, rescatar a Andy había sido fácil, ahora venía la parte verdaderamente tenebrosa, _paternidad_.

"No quiero" Dijo Andy mientras se negaba a comer sus verduras.

"Tienes que comerlas, están llenas de vitaminas"

"Pero saben horrible"

"Claro que no, son muy ricas ¿No quieres ser fuerte y grande como yo?"

"Pero tú no eres muy fuerte ni muy alto que digamos"

"Sígueme la corriente, soñar no cuesta nada"

"¿Y por qué no las comes tú?"

"Porque no las necesito, sólo los niños las necesitan"

"Quiero ver que las comas y entonces las comeré yo"

"Ay, dame fuerzas, trae" Dijo arrebatándole la cuchara, realmente las verduras no tenían muy buen sabor, tomó una cucharada, Andy sólo lo observaba con una sonrisa traviesa, el muchacho tomó un bocado de verduras, no tenían muy buen sabor, le faltaba sal, así que señaló para distraer a Andy y cuando el niño volteó hacia otro lado y ya no lo veía, escupió el bocado por la ventana.

"No vi nada ¿Qué estabas señalando?"

"Oh, me pareció ver un ave exótica, pero creo que no era nada, ahora come tus verduras, ya las comí yo, ahora es tu turno"

"Hey, ¿Cómo sé que realmente las comiste?" Dijo el niño cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

"¿No me crees? Mira" dijo el joven abriendo la boca y mostrando su lengua vacía.

"Hum" Dijo Andy examinando la boca de su amigo "Aún insisto en que quiero ver que realmente las comas"

"Rayos, bien, pero sólo una vez más"

De nuevo intentó su truco pero Andy no cayó, sólo sonreía maliciosamente mientras observaba al joven sufrir, al cual no le quedó más remedio que tragar las verduras.

"¿Ya estás conforme?"

"Sí, je jejeje"

"Que horrible sabor, nueva regla, ya no se comerán estas verduras"

"¡Genial! Eso me gusta"

Al caer la noche Syver dormía a pierna suelta cuando leves sacudidas lo sacaron de sus sueños.

"Syver, despierta socio"

"¿Qué sucede compañero?"

"Tengo que ir"

"¿Ir a donde?"

"Ya sabes, al baño, quiero hacer pipí"

"¿no puedes aguantar hasta que amanezca?"

"Pero si faltan varias horas, me puedo enfermar de los riñones"

"Pues ve solo" Dijo su amigo cubriéndose la cara con la almohada.

"Pero está muy oscuro allá afuera, acompáñame"

Ambos salieron de la casa del árbol y se dirigieron hacia unos árboles.

"Muy bien, haz" Dijo Syver cruzando los brazos.

"No puedo si me están viendo, se me quita la inspiración"

El muchacho sólo puso los ojos en blanco y giró sobre sus talones.

"¿Ya?"

"Ya casi"

"¿Ahora si ya?"

"En un segundo, no me apresures o pierdo la concentración"

Momentos después.

"Ya, listo"

Otro día.

"Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás loco? Baja de ahí, te vas a matar"

"Tranquilo socio, sé lo que hago, sólo recolecto miel, además la vista es preciosa"

"No dirás eso cuando tengas todos los huesos rotos"

"No te preocupes tengo todo bajo control, ¿Olvidas que soy un experto recolector de hielo?"

"¿Te refieres a que eres recolector en entrenamiento?"

"Exactamente, todos mis movimientos están fríamente calculados" dijo Andy mientras trepaba más alto.

"Esto ya no es divertido" Exclamó el joven mortificado"No me hagas ir por ti, cuando cuente tres quiero que estés abajo…uno…."

El niño no tenía intenciones de bajar aún, estaba muy concentrado hurtando miel.

"Je jeje, atrápame si puedes socio"

"Dos… Dos y medio…. Dos y tres cuartos…. No me obligues a decir tres"

Pero justo en ese momento la rama se quebró y Andy cayó, Syver al ver lo que ocurría se lanzó al rescate de su pequeño amigo y el niño terminó cayendo sobre él, mientras que la rama quebrada cayó sobre el estómago del joven sacándole el aire.

"Eso fue muy emocionante" Exclamó Andy reponiéndose del susto "¿Y me asusté? Claro que no, soy de una casta de valientes, deberíamos repetirlo, ¿O tú que crees socio?"

"Cofcofcof" Dijo el muchacho recuperando el aliento y quitándose al niño de encima "Me rindo, no es fácil cuidar niños"

"No te preocupes estás haciendo un magnífico trabajo"

"¿Eso crees? Pero creo que tú vas a sacarme canas verdes"

"Al menos la miel se salvó"

"Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de mis costillas"

"Hakuna Matata"

"¿Sabes? Creo que encontraste el nombre perfecto para nuestro estilo de vida, y es pegajoso, la prima quedada, ¿O cómo es?"

"Je jeje es Hakuna Matata"

"Abejas enojadas"

"No, es Hakuna Matata ¿Cuándo podrás decirlo bien?"

"No, mira" Dijo el joven haciendo que el niño mirara hacia arriba en dirección al gran enjambre que se dirigía hacia ellos.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Gritaron ambos mientras corrían por sus vidas.

"¿Qué hacemos socio? ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"No dejar que te piquen"

"Es un buen plan, me agrada ese plan"

"Vamos corre, tenemos que llegar al lago y una vez ahí saltamos"

"Oh no, tendré que bañarme y no me toca baño hasta dentro de una semana"

Al fin llegaron al lago y ambos se zambulleron, momentos después el enjambre se disolvió, y las abejas volvieron a su panal.

Después del susto, los dos amigos reían de lo sucedido.

"Que espantoso, jamás vi tantas abejas" dijo Andy rodando por el suelo mientras ser carcajeaba.

"Debiste ver tu cara socio"

"La tuya no era menos graciosa"

"Bien volvamos a casa"

"Oh no"

"No me digas que te picaron"

"No, la miel se arruinó"

Por la noche, de nuevo Syver dormía después de las aventuras vividas durante el día.

"Pst, socio ¿Estás despierto?"

"Ahora lo estoy ¿Qué quieres? ¿Otra vez tienes que ir?"

"No, pero tengo sed"

"Definitivamente no estoy hecho para ser papá" Dijo el joven caminado como un sonámbulo al lado de su pequeño amigo.

Algunos días después, ambos caminaban por las praderas.

"¿A dónde vamos socio?"

"Ven, te enseñaré algo muy importante que todos los hombres deben saber hacer"

"¿Y qué es?"

"Escupir"

"¿Escupir? Suena asqueroso pero también genial ¿Cuándo empezamos?"

"ahora mismo, deja tus dientes superiores junto con los inferiores, ahora pon tu lengua detrás de tus dientes superiores, junta un poco de saliva sobre tu lengua y ahora solo libera la presión que lograste soplando un poco y listo" Dijo el joven escupiendo. "¿Viste que lejos llegó?"

"Sí déjame intentarlo" dijo Andy intentándolo sin éxito, ya que sólo terminó con un gran hilo de saliva escurriendo por su boca.

"No, mal, mal, mal, fíjate, debes impulsarte con los hombros y lanzas"

De nuevo el niño lo intentó.

"Lo logré"

"Bien he hecho, vamos a ver quien llega más lejos"

Y comenzaron una batalla de escupitajos para ver quien lanzaba más lejos.

"Chispas" Dijo Andy entre risas "Si mamá me viera, seguramente me regañaría y me prohibiría hacerlo"

"Son pocas las veces que hablas de tu mamá, desde el día que llegaste, dime ¿Ella a que se dedica?"

"Preferiría no hablar de eso, no me gusta mirar al pasado, me distrae del ahora"

"Está bien, es sólo que me parece que la extrañas demasiado aunque no quieras hablar de ello"

"Sí, la extraño mucho, ella era muy buena y yo sólo le ocasionaba problemas, de hecho unos bravucones me dijeron que era mi culpa que ella no se casara después con alguien más, que nadie se querría casar con una mujer que ya tenía un hijo y que nunca debí haber nacido, supongo que tienen razón en cierto modo"

"Si te sirve de consuelo, yo no creo que fuera tu culpa, ni creo que sólo le dieras problemas a tu mamá, tú mismo dijiste que ella te quería mucho, estoy seguro de que te debe estar buscando por todas partes"

"Gracias" Respondió Andy sintiéndose miserable, ya que él no sabía que la reina sobrevivió al naufragio "Lo siento, sé que la regla número uno es no llorar en hakuna matata, pero…"

"Olvídalo, la regla número 11 dice que la uno se anula si piensas en una triste retrospectiva y, bueno no importa, estas reglas las inventó según se me van ocurriendo"

"Es sólo que…" Dijo Andy mientras comenzaba a sollozar abrazado a su amigo.

"Tranquilo socio" Al principio el muchacho se sorprendió, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrado a estas muestras de afecto, pero también abrazó al niño "Tranquilo"

"Syver"

"¿Sí?"

"Somos amigos ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Andy haciendo una leve sonrisa y limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Claro Andy" Respondió su amigo terminando el abrazo.

"Y siempre vamos a serlo sin importar que ¿verdad?"

"Sin importar que"

"¿Aun cuando yo hubiera hecho algo terrible? ¿Aún serías mi amigo?"

"Claro, pero yo no creo hagas cosas terribles, eres un buen chico"

Andy no respondió nada, sólo se quedó un momento pensativo ¿Sería cierto que Syver seguiría siendo su amigo cuando le contara que era un asesino, ya que su mamá se había muerto por causa suya y de su torpeza?

"¿Y qué me cuentas de tu familia?" Dijo el niño rompiendo al fin el silencio.

"Pues yo vivía en una comunidad pesquera, tenía mis papás y mi novia, podría decirse que lo tenía todo, pero luego…"

"La tormenta"

"Exacto, pero aparte de ellos, no tenía a nadie más, no tenía muchos amigos, mentí cuando te dije que me llamaban Gran Syver, en realidad soy un fracaso, lo que significa que al naufragar lo perdí todo, pero creo que todos están mejor sin mí"

"Ya somos dos, de donde vengo, sólo mamá y mi familia me entendía, ya que a mucha gente no le agradaba, me temían por mis poderes, creían que yo era una especie de monstruo, algunos sólo me evitaban, pero otros querían hacerme daño. Tú confiaste en mí para contarme la verdad sobre tu vida, yo haré lo mismo, en realidad soy el príncipe Anders de Arendelle, soy el hijo de la Reina Elsa y el primero en la línea de sucesión al trono"

"¿Qué? ¿Eres un príncipe?"

"Sí"

"¿Eres un príncipe y yo te pegué y te arrojé de mi casa? o seguramente querrás mandarme a la horca"

"En realidad es lo opuesto, estoy muy agradecido de tener un amigo como tú"

"Si eres el príncipe tal vez deberías volver a tu reino, todos te deben necesitar"

"No lo creo, ellos están mejor sin mí"

"Tu familia debe estar muy preocupada, tu mamá debe estar buscándote"

"En serio, no quisiera hablar de eso, pero debes entender que tengo mis razones para no querer volver. Ahora ya no pensemos más en tristezas, ven vamos a divertirnos" Dijo Andy poniéndose de pie.

"Yo te sigo, pero insisto en que deberías buscar la forma de regresar a tu casa"

Andy no respondió nada, sólo permaneció pensativo, mientras ambos se dirigieron hacia el lago para nadar un poco, eso era justo lo que recetó el doctor, un buen baño enjuagaría sus penas.

"¡Chapuzón!" Exclamó Andy quitándose la camisa y saltando al lago.

"¡Espera! En esa parte no nades"

"¿Por qué?" Justo en ese momento Andy sintió algo que caminaba por su piel "Ahhhhhm algo se me ha subido, algo se me ha subido, quítamelo, quítamelo" Gritaba el niño mientras volvía a la orilla y corría en círculos alrededor de su amigo.

"Quédate quieto" Dijo el joven deteniendo al niño "Sólo es una sanguijuela" Dijo el muchacho mientras procedía a quitársela.

"Qué asco, quítamela pronto" El joven quitó el animalejo "auch, fiu, me alegra que todo terminó" Suspiró el niño aliviado.

"Bueno… en realidad"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Sólo quédate quieto, tienes un montón en la espalda"

"¿Qué? Quítamelas, quítamelas" Suplicó el joven heredero retorciéndose.

Momentos después su socio le quitaba el resto de los animales.

"Creo que ya no queda ninguna"

"Oh oh" Dijo de improviso el niño sobresaltándose.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Creo que si quedaba una" Respondió Andy avergonzado.

"¿Dónde?"

"No te gustaría saber" Respondió el niño asqueado mientras metía su mano dentro de la parte delantera de su improvisado traje de baño y sacaba una enorme sanguijuela haciendo que su amigo se retorciera de risa.

"Juar juar juar, pero mira que tener una sanguijuela justo ahí, eso sí que es mala suerte"

Después de nadar, Andy buscó su camisa y su pantalón sin encontrarlos.

"Te digo que los dejé justo ahí"

"Si los hubieras dejado ahí estarían"

"Oh mira, esos simios las agarraron y se las pusieron"

Corretearon a los monos, Andy recuperó su ropa, pero pasaría algunos días empulgado.

Esa noche Andy de nuevo tuvo la misma pesadilla y despertó sobresaltado.

"¡Mamá no!" Miró a su alrededor y reconoció donde se encontraba. "Mamá perdóname, debí ser capaz de salvarte y no lo hice, debí cerciorarme de que Frans estuviera en el bote salvavidas y nada de esto hubiera pasado, todo es mi culpa, es mi culpa"

Se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo.

"Syver"

"¿Qué tienes en contra de que alguien tenga un buen sueño?" Dijo su amigo mirándolo con ojos rojos por la falta de sueño.

"Escuché un ruido socio, uno de los dos tendrá que salir a ver que es"

"Excelente ve tú"

"¿Yo? Oh no, no, tú eres el mayor, te corresponde ir"

"Y tú tienes poderes mágicos además de ser un príncipe"

"¿Y si es alguien malo que quiere atacarme por mis poderes? ¿Eh?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿Recuerdas que te conté que mamá y yo tenemos algunos enemigos? ¿Qué tal si alguno me siguió hasta aquí?"

"No lo creo, nadie sabe dónde estás, estás perdido ¿Lo recuerdas?, pero iré a ver para que estés más tranquilo"

"Hum, creo que no hay nada ¡Espera! ¿Qué es esa cosa espantosa? ¿Es alguna especie de monstruo? Ahhhh"

"¿Monstruo? ¿Dónde?"

"Ja ja ja ja , es increíble que cayeras con esa"

"¿Era una broma?"

"Lo siento, no pude evitarlo"

"Eso no fue divertido" Dijo el niño sollozando angustiado.

"Vaya" Exclamó el joven conmovido por la angustia del niño "Realmente estás asustado, lo siento, no fue mi intención, te aseguro que aquí estás a salvo y yo no voy a permitir que nadie te haga ningún daño"

""Pero podrían hacerte daño a ti también, y no quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa"

"¿Alguien más?" Pensó Syver pero no comentó nada a Andy.

"Para eso están los amigos, para cuidarse unos a otros, los hombres fuertes se cuidan a sí mismos, los más fuertes cuidan de los demás. Te aseguro que no hay nada, deben ser solamente los animales Alteza"

"No me llames así, antes me decías socio"

"Antes no sabía que eras de la realeza"

"Ya no más, ahora soy libre, no tienes que usar formalidades, soy el mismo de siempre"

"Bien, si lo prefieres, socio"

"Así está mucho mejor" Dijo Andy para después mirar temeroso por una de las ventanas hacia la oscuridad.

"Si quieres puedes dormir aquí compañero"

"¿De veras?"

"Si, tráete tus cobijas y tu almohada, Andy corrió y volvió con sus cosas y se instaló al lado de la cama de su amigo, eso era lo que necesitaba, sólo se sentía solo y con miedo durante la noche, era por eso que despertaba constantemente a su amigo con cualquier pretexto, por lo que al dormir en el mismo cuarto se sentía protegido y no volvió a molestar durante las noches ni a tener pesadillas.

Durante los días siguientes tuvieron todo tipo de diversiones, como concursos del eructo más fuerte, la mayor cantidad de gusanos devorados en el menor tiempo, colgarse de cabeza como murciélago por más rato.

Mientras en Arendelle era todo lo opuesto a Hakuna Matata, pues la familia de Andy lo que menos podía hacer era vivir una vida sin angustias. El ambiente en el palacio era triste y lúgubre, todos extrañaban mucho a Andy, pero al menos Anna tenía a su esposo y a sus hijas, Hans a Liv y Helena, Birgit tenía a su mamá y tanto Ken como Edvin tenían a sus respectivas familias, pero la reina no tenía a nadie, sólo a su hijo, él lo era todo para ella, el niño le daba luz a su vida y sin él se había vuelto como solía ser, solitaria y fría, no quería ver a nadie, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada.

Tanto Elsa como Andy creían que el otro estaba muerto y se culpaban por ello.

"Todo es culpa mía" Se decía la reina a sí misma "Si no hubiera insistido en que Andy participara más en el gobierno de Arendelle no lo hubiera llevado conmigo a ese viaje diplomático ahora estaría vivo, debí haberlo mantenido a salvo, debí ordenar que lo subieran al bote salvavidas antes, debí ser capaz de sacarlo del barco en llamas, perdóname Andy"

Hans por su parte ideó un plan para proteger las fronteras, ya que algunos enemigos, al saber que se encontraban en un momento de debilidad podrían intentar invadirlos, las tropas llegaron justo a tiempo, pues algunas aldeas de la frontera ya empezaban a ser saqueadas.

Luego de haber repartido hombres en distintos puntos de la frontera de Arendelle para reforzarla, el príncipe sureño regresa al palacio.

"Ya no habrá peligro de ser atacados por sorpresa, las fronteras y costas están bajo vigilancia" le dice al repartidor de hielo "Los intrusos están siendo echados en este preciso momento"

"Gracias amigo"

"Oye y ¿Cómo esta Elsa?"

"Nada bien, está muy lejos de resignarse" le responde Anna

"Fue una gran pérdida" agrega Liv

"Por terrible que suene, debe reponerse de todas formas, la necesitamos, es nuestra reina" dice el rubio

"Lo sabemos, pero es que aún necesita más tiempo" responde la pelirroja

"En lo que tu hermana se encuentra en esta terrible situación la corona pasara a ti Anna" le dice Hans

"Si, pero yo no soy una buena gobernante, la verdad es que yo no fui entrenada para eso y no sé muy bien qué hacer"

"Lo entiendo, pero debes hacerlo, por tu hermana, por Arendelle" le explica el sureño

En ese momento Anna subió al trono, como reina temporal hasta que las cosas mejoraran para todos. Al caer la noche todos se disponían a dormir sin muchos ánimos de hacerlo realmente, pues todavía estaban muy dolidos por la pérdida del niño.

"Papi" Dijo Helena mientras se acostaba a dormir "¿Dónde está Andy?"

"En el cielo, amor" le contesta muy triste

"¿Y cuándo va a regresar?"

"Nunca"

"¿Nunca? Pero yo ya lo extraño"

"Lo sé, yo también"

"Tráelo de regreso" Suplicó la princesita llorando.

"Créeme que si pudiera lo haría" Respondió su padre sin poder contener el llanto mientras abrazaba su hija "Pero no puedo"

"Quizás si se lo pido a la estrella del anochecer, ella lo haga volver"

"No lo creo hijita, hay cosas que no se pueden arreglar ni con desearlo"

"Pero la magia es muy poderosa, en todos los cuentos las princesas tienen finales felices gracias a ella"

"Pero este no es un cuento cariño, es la realidad y muchas veces el mundo real duele"

"No quiero que Andy esté en el cielo, él debe estar aquí con nosotros"

"Te aseguro que ahora que es un angelito, te está cuidando desde el cielo"

"Yo lo quiero aquí conmigo"

La niña siguió llorando por un rato, pero después se fue quedando dormida, por el contrario de sus papás, quienes muy conmovidos por el llanto de su hija no podían ni dormirse.

En ese mismo momento, en el valle de los trolls.

"Les enviaré una advertencia de que el niño está vivo, una visión en sueños, pero ésta sólo podrá ser captada por alguien cercano que tenga un lazo de sangre con Andy, espero que Anna o la Reina o el Príncipe Hans estén durmiendo en este momento" Dijo Grand Pabbie creando un conjuro.

Pero este falló, puesto que ninguno de los tres mencionados estaba dormido.

"No hay recepción"

"Intenta otra cosa, se nos acaba el tiempo y las fuerzas del mal están cada vez más cerca"

"Es la única forma, solamente a través de los sueños puedo darles la noticia"

"Entonces intenta con alguien más"

"Lo tengo, su hermana, la pequeña Helena sin duda si está dormida, le transmitiré el mensaje a ella"

"Espero que resulte y los adultos no la juzguen de loca"

En sueños Helenita va corriendo por un jardín lleno de flores, cuando de pronto unas piedras cubiertas de musgo ruedan hacia ella y se transforman en trolls.

"¿Trolls?"

"No te asustes pequeñita, nosotros somos amigos de Andy y te traemos un mensaje"

"¿Acaso que Andy está en el cielo? Porque eso ya me lo dijo mi papá"

"Pero se equivoca, Andy está en una remota isla y necesita que vayan por él" dice el troll mientras aparece una nube en la cual se ve Andy jugando con Syver.

"Es Andy, si es él"

"Y los necesita, así que dile a tu papá que deben ir a rescatarlo"

"Ya vamos por ti Andy, espéranos"

La niña se despierta y para darle a su papá la grata noticia, mientras tanto en la isla, Andy entre sueños le pareció oír una voz muy familiar que decía:

"_Ya vamos por ti Andy, espéranos_"

"¿Helena?"

El niño se despertó y miro para todos lados, pero no había señal de su amiguita.

"Oí su voz aquí ¿o seria mi imaginación?"

Pensó el niño mientras se volvía a acostar a un lado de su amigo.

"Como te extraño Helenita, quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, pero tú al igual que todos los demás estás mejor sin mí"

El niño se acomoda con lágrimas en los ojos para dormirse nuevamente. Mientras tanto, su hermana se pasa a la cama de sus papás.

"Papi soñé con Andy"

"Ya no habrá dulces antes de dormir porque luego tienes sueños raros"

Sus padres no le dieron importancia a las palabras de la niña, pero durante el desayuno, la pequeña princesa insistía con su relato.

"Y lo mejor de todo fue el troll" Decía la niña a su mamá.

"¿Cuál troll?" Preguntó Liv.

"El que aparecía al inicio de mi sueño, él me dijo que Andy estaba bien, que estaba en una isla perdido"

"Espera, Espera" Dijo Kristoff "Interrumpiendo la conversación "¿Cómo era ese troll?"

"Era de nariz grande, vestido con musgo y plantas, su piel parecía de piedra"

"Sólo estaba soñando, no le hagas caso"

"No, no creo que haya sido un sueño, verás yo sé que los trolls existen"

"¿Tú también ya vas a empezar con eso?"

"Escucha yo fui criado por ellos, y Helena no los conoce, no los ha visto jamás, y aún así dio una descripción perfecta de ellos, eso significa que los trolls quisieron comunicarse con nosotros, ellos saben el paradero de Andy, lo sabía, sabía que mi sobrino no podía estar muerto, le diré a Elsa"

"Espera, una cosa es que me digas tonterías a mí, pero no te permitiré que hagas que ella tenga falsas esperanzas"

"¿Crees que bromearía con algo como eso? Vamos confía en mí"

"Está bien, supongo que debo estar desesperado"

"Muy bien, tenemos que dar aviso a las chicas"

En el cuarto de la reina.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estás bebiendo? Pero sí tú nunca bebes" Exclamó Anna enojada.

"No lo hago por placer sino porque quiero olvidar el dolor" Respondió la reina.

"Cuando se está triste no se debe tomar porque es peor" Dijo Anna quitándole la botella.

"Hey devuélveme eso"

"Esto sólo lo empeora todo"

"Por favor, sólo dámela" Suplicó la reina con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿No te das cuenta de que lo hago por tu bien?"

"¿Y tú no te das cuenta de que sólo así puedo ver a Andy y hablar con él como si nada hubiera pasado?"

"Sé cómo te sientes pero…"

"No, tú no sabes cómo me siento, tú tienes a Kristoff, tienes a tus hijas"

"Andy era mi sobrino, su pérdida me afectó mucho también, piensa en cómo se sentiría de decepcionado Andy si te viera así, no sales nunca, no dejas de llorar, apenas comes"

"Sólo déjame en paz, quiero estar sola"

En eso entraron también Hans y Kristoff.

"Dije que quería estar sola, ¿Por qué nadie puede entenderlo?"

"Tenemos noticias sobre Andy" dijo Kristoff.

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron ambas mujeres.

"Al parecer todavía hay esperanzas de encontrarlo" Dijo el rubio.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Preguntó Anna.

"Los trolls saben algo, ellos enviaron una advertencia a Helena en sueños"

"¿Por qué a Helena y no a mí?" Quiso saber la reina.

"Tal vez porque tú apenas duermes" Opinó la pelirroja.

"No hay tiempo que perder, vamos al valle de los trolls" Sugirió el maestro proveedor de hielo.

Todos suben a sus monturas y se dirigen a las montañas, y una vez ahí.

"¡Grand Pabbie! ¡Somos nosotros!" Exclamó Anna.

"Creo que ahora si tu hermana se volvió loca, le está hablando a esas rocas" Dijo Liv a Elsa.

"No, no está loca, está llamando a los trolls y…oh, mi cabeza, me duele mucho y además tengo mucha sed" Se quejó la reina creando un bloque de hielo y colocándolo sobre su cabeza.

"A eso se le llama cruda, y le da a las personas que beben de más" Dijo Hans.

"Tú no deberías juzgarme, sabes perfectamente cómo me siento, Andy también era tu hijo y…"

En ese preciso momento las rocas rodaron hacia ellos ocasionando que Hans y Liv se sobresaltaran y para mayor asombro vieron como las rocas tomaban forma de trolls frente a sus ojos.

"Bienvenidos, los esperábamos" Dijo Grand Pabbie.

"¿Ustedes nos enviaron un aviso? ¿Tienen noticias sobre Andy?" Preguntó Kristoff.

"Así es"

"¿Qué noticias? Dígannos por favor" Suplicó la reina.

"El joven príncipe sigue con vida, la tormenta lo hizo naufragar en una isla desierta"

"¿Andy está con vida?"

El viejo troll apareció una visión frente a ellos en la que se veía a Andy sobreviviendo en la isla.

"¿Quién es él?" Preguntó Hans cuando Syver hizo su aparición en la visión.

"No se preocupen, es un buen hombre, ha estado cuidando el niño desde entonces"

"Tenemos que rescatarlo, no hay tiempo que perder" Dijo la reina.

"Dígannos en que isla se encuentra" Sugirió Hans.

"No lo sé"

"¿No lo saben? ¿Qué clase de ayuda son ustedes?" Preguntó Liv enojada.

"Las visiones no son exactas, pero si puedo asegurarles que se encuentra cerca del lugar del naufragio"

"Pero en esa zona hay decenas de islas pequeñas que ni siquiera aparecen en el mapa, tardaríamos meses en revisarlas todas" Aseguró el pelirrojo.

"Entonces deberíamos comenzar ya, no importa cuánto nos lleve, voy a encontrar a mi hijo así tenga que recorrer el mundo entero" Dijo la reina de las nieves.

"Muy bien, yo dirigiré la búsqueda por el norte" Dijo el sureño.

"Yo por el sur" Agregó la rubia.

"Kristof por el Este y Anna por el Oeste" Continuó Hans

"Deben darse prisa, ¿Recuerdan los seres malignos de los que les hablé cuando Andy aún era un bebé?"

"Sí" Respondió Elsa.

"Ellos saben que el niño está solo y también lo están buscando"

"No" Dijo la reina mortificada.

"Llegaremos antes, lo rescataremos" Aseguró Hans.

"Resiste Andy, voy a encontrarte así sea lo último que haga" Dijo la reina mirando la imagen de Andy proyectada en la visión mágica.

**HOLA A TODOS, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, AYER NO ALCANCÉ A SUBIRLO, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**


	66. Chapter 66

**HOLA A TODOS, COMO SABEN EN LA EPOCA DE FROZEN NO HABIA TECNOLOGIA NI CELULARES, POR LO QUE PARA AGILIZAR LAS COSAS Y QUE NO TENGAN QUE ESPERAR SEMANAS ENTERAS PARA RECIBIR NOTICIAS Y MENSAJES POR MEDIO DE CARTAS, SE ME OCURRIÓ UNA IDEA, LOS TROLLS LES DARAN UNA ESPECIE DE COMUNICADORES MAGICOS PARA MANTENER CONTACTO DURANTE LA MISIÓN DE RESCATE Y LOS SEGUIRÁN UTILIZANDO DURANTE EL RESTO DEL FIC.**

"Resiste Andy, voy a encontrarte así sea lo último que haga" Dijo la reina mirando la imagen de Andy proyectada en la visión mágica.

"¿Y cómo sabremos cuando ya alguien haya encontrado a Andy?" Preguntó Anna.

"Buena pregunta, la noticia tardaría días en llegar y para dar con la exacta ubicación de los otros barcos se necesitaría un milagro" Agregó Hans.

"O un poco de magia" Dijo el viejo Troll.

"¿Qué tienes en mente abuelo?" Preguntó Krsitoff.

"Tomen, estos son comunicadores mágicos" dice el troll entregándoles cuatro conchas cerradas

"¿Qué son exactamente?" Preguntó Liv extrañada.

"Con esto podrán hablar con alguien que se encuentre muy lejos de donde ustedes están, incluso a kilómetros" les explica el sabio Troll mientras abre una "Miren esto, muéstrame a Andy"

Todos muy asombrados observan como aparece la imagen del niño dormido saliendo de la concha (como si se tratara de un holograma).

"Díganle algo" Dijo Pabbie.

"Andy, soy yo, tu madre"

"¿Mamá?" pregunta el niño muy sorprendido mientras despierta y luego de frotarse los ojos, descubre la imagen de su madre "Debo estar soñando, tú no estás aquí. Oh, debe tratarse de tu fantasma, eso sólo quiere decir que verdaderamente te moriste por mi culpa, lo siento mucho, tienes que perdonarme"

"Andy relájate, no soy un fantasma, verdaderamente soy yo, estoy viva y no sabes cuánto gusto me da que tú también lo estés"

"Oh mamá, estaba muy preocupado por ti"

"Y yo por ti hijito"

"Hola Andy, espero que no te hayas olvidado de tu tía favorita"

"Eso nunca. Veo que también esta Hans con ustedes"

"Si aquí estoy amiguito"

"Cielos no saben cuánto los extrañaba a todos"

"Y pronto estaremos juntos otra vez cariño, ya vamos por ti"

"Aich, tantas voces no me dejan dormir" dijo el socio de Andy mientras que tapaba su cabeza con la almohada "Espera ¿dije tantas voces? ¿Pues qué no estamos solos?" dijo enderezándose

De inmediato descubrió frente a él las figuras de los familiares del niño.

"¡AHHHH! ¿Unos fantasmas vienen a buscarme? otra vez ¡NO!"

"Tranquilízate, se trata de mi familia"

"Creo que olvidaste mencionar que tu familia está compuesta por un montón de fantasmas"

"No son fantasmas, eso solamente es un… pues la verdad no sé qué sea, pero te aseguro que no son fantasmas"

"¿Lo juras?"

"Si, por el dedito" dice el niño levantando el meñique

"Iremos a rescatarte hijo" le dice la reina

"Si saldremos enseguida" agrega el sureño

Las figuras desaparecen y todo vuelve a quedar en penumbra.

"Debo seguir soñando, porque lo que acabamos de ver es imposible"

"Sólo digamos que mi familia tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga"

"¿Y en serio crees que vengan?"

"Claro que si"

"¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?"

"Porque los conozco muy bien, ya sé de lo que son capaces todos"

"Esperemos que no te equivoques"

El resto de la noche la pasan en vela, pues ya ninguno de los dos puede conciliar el sueño.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle al salir el sol cuatro barcos se preparan para zarpar, se reunía la tripulación, cargaban provisiones, etc.

"Su papá y yo regresaremos en unos días, por favor obedezcan en todo a Gerda" les dice Anna a sus hijas

"¿A dónde se van?" pregunta la más chica

"Vamos a rescatar a su primo"

"¿Andy está con vida?" pregunta Elli

"¿Y dónde está?" pregunta su hermanita

"No lo sabemos, pero vamos a buscarlo por todos lados"

"Y si no saben dónde está ¿Cómo es posible que sepan que está vivo?" pregunta Elli extrañada

"Porque su bisabuelo Pabie nos lo dijo"

"En ese caso, vayan por él mami"

"Claro hijita, es por eso que no estaremos por un tiempo, pero les garantizo que volveremos con muy buenas noticias"

Más tarde la princesa se reunía con su hermana.

"Ten mucho cuidado Anna, espero que volvamos a vernos pronto"

"Yo también lo espero"

"Y muchas gracias por ayudarme a traer a mi hijo de vuelta"

"No tienes nada que agradecer"

También Hans se despedía de su familia.

"Nos vemos dentro de algunos días"

"Cuídate mucho amor"

"Claro que lo haré, ustedes también cuídense"

"Estaremos bien"

"Mami yo quiero ir a salvar a Andy también" dice Helena

"Descuida mi amor, te aseguro que lo encontraran muy pronto"

En ese momento se acerca a ellos la reina de las nieves.

"Liv, quería pedirte un favor"

"Menciónalo Elsa y yo lo hare con muchísimo gusto"

"Como mi hermana y yo estaremos fuera de casa unos días, quería pedirte si ¿podrías hacerte cargo de Arendelle en mi ausencia?"

"Claro majestad, será todo un honor"

"Dejó a la princesa Liv a cargo" dice la reina a su gente

Luego de esto las dos se dan un abrazo de despedida.

"Muchas gracias amiga"

"Ni lo menciones"

La reina se aleja y pasa por un lado de su hermana.

"Ojala que cuando volvamos no se repita el incidente de con Hans" dice la pelirroja

"No digas eso, Liv es una buena amiga, lo ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones"

"Sólo era un chiste, bastante malo. Bueno ahora si ya me voy"

"Suerte hermana"

La reina sube a su barco, y da la señal de partir.

"Esa es la señal, nos vemos pronto" dice el sureño dando un beso a su esposa y subiendo a su barco

Los cuatro barcos ya listos se alejan por el fiordo, mientras que la princesa Liv busca a su traviesa hija por todas partes sin encontrarla.

"¿Alguien ha visto a mi hija?" les pregunta a los sirvientes

"Creo que allá va alteza" dice Gerda señalando el barco de la reina

Donde a pesar de la distancia, se alcanza a distinguir un pequeño bulto rosa escondido entre las provisiones.

"Esa niña, sólo espero que no se meta en problemas"

"Estoy segura de que la reina la cuidara bien alteza"

Un rato después, estando a mar abierto, en el barco real, los marineros acomodan el cargamento.

"Majestad, debo reportar la presencia de un polizón" le dice un teniente

"¿Un polizón? ¿De quién se trata?"

"De la niña Westerguard" dice el marinero sosteniéndola en brazos y entregándosela a la reina

"¿Helena? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ji ji, ¿sorpresa?"

"Oh genial, lo que menos quería es que una presencia como la tuya entorpeciera la búsqueda"

"No entendí nada de lo que dijiste, hablas muy gracioso"

"Por favor, ¿puede alguien hacerse cargo de esa niña?"

"Lamento decepcionarla majestad, pero la tripulación ya estamos bastante ocupados como para todavía servir de niñeras" le dice el teniente

"Supongo que ese alguien tendré que ser yo ¿no es así?"

"Así es en efecto majestad" dice el hombre tratando de aguantarse la risa y retirándose del lugar

"Le avisare a tu papá que estás aquí" dice la platinada sacando la concha mágica que le dio el troll

La imagen del sureño aparece un tanto sorprendida.

"¿Qué sucede Elsa? ¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Algo así, tu hija se coló en mi barco"

"Hola papi ¿puedes verme?"

"Si, veo lo desobediente que te portas como siempre, estás en problemas jovencita, muchos, muchos problemas"

"Me voy a portar bien papi Elsa va a cuidarme"

"Por favor, obedécela en todo y no te metas en problemas"

"Prometido"

"Y refiérete a ella como reina Elsa"

"Está bien"

La proyección del pelirrojo desaparece Elsa vuelve a guardar su comunicador.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Acaso realmente eres una BRUJA como dice mi abuelita?"

"No me llames así"

"Yo sólo decía, como mi abuelita te llama así todo el tiempo"

"No por eso está bien"

"A decir verdad, siempre que habla de ti dice malas groserías ¿te digo cuáles?"

"No me interesa saberlo, tu abuela solamente es una mujer muy majadera"

"Vamos por Andy ¿no es así?"

"Veo que no se te escapa nada"

"No, soy muy inteligente"

"Demasiado"

"¿Quieres ver mis movimientos?"

"No en realidad"

"Te los mostraré de todos modos" dice la niña sacando su espadita de madera "este es un truquito al que le llamo el rayo" dice soltando un tajo al frente "y a este yo le digo furia voladora letal" y diciendo esto tira varios golpes a su alrededor con la espadita

Y termina pegándole en la pierna y en el estómago a la reina.

"Auch" dice poniendo sus manos en su abdomen "¿no te quedas quieta nunca? Además para tu información las espadas no son para niñas"

"Claro que sí lo son"

"Que no"

"Que sí"

"Que no, que no, que no"

"Que sí, que sí, que sí"

"Suficiente de esta platica, vete a un camarote y ahí quédate todo el viaje"

"No quiero, a mí me gusta recibir el aire salado"

"No te estoy preguntando si quieres, te estoy ordenando que lo hagas"

"¿Y por qué me das ordenes?"

"Porque soy la reina, por eso"

"Si a títulos vamos, yo soy una princesa"

"¿Sabes qué? Sólo vete lejos de mi vista"

"¿Por qué no te gustan las espadas?"

"¿Qué?"

"Me mandas a un camarote sólo porque me gustan las espadas y a ti en cambio no te gustan"

"No es por eso, es porque tú no deberías estar aquí en primer lugar"

"Pero ya estoy aquí ¿quieres ver lo que me encontré cuando iba escondida?"

"Sé que lo lamentaré, ¿pero qué te encontraste?"

"A Nipy" dice la niña poniendo la rata sobre la mano de la reina

"¡AHHHH! ¿Tú otra vez?" dice arrojándolo contra el piso "Creí que te habías quedado en Baybiron"

"Oh pobre Nipy, se golpeó de panza" dice la niña recogiéndolo

"Va a ser un largo viaje" dice la reina pasándose la mano por la cara "puaj, olvidaba que con esta mano toque a ese animal"

Y el viaje comienza, unos días oportunos para que la reina de las nieves conviva con la hermana menor de su hijo, sin que la estrangule en el proceso.

"Listo, ahora hay dos camas, una para ti" dice la reina mientras señala un par de almohadas y una cobija en el piso

La reina le quita a la niña su vestido y la deja en ropita interior para que duerma cómoda.

"Y otra para mí" dice señalando su cama

"Ay me caigo de sueño" dice la niña subiéndose y acomodándose en la cama más grande

"Oye esa es mi…" pero antes de que pueda quitarla, la niña ya se quedó profundamente dormida "Como sea" piensa Elsa mientras se pone su camisón de dormir "por lo menos hazme espacio" dice recorriendo a la niña a la orilla y acostándose en su mitad de la cama

Al transcurrir la noche Helena se repega con la reina y ésta al sentir que la niña está muy cerca, se va recorriendo a la orilla cada vez más, hasta que termina cayéndose al piso.

"Hoy descubrí algo nuevo" piensa mientras se soba las sentaderas "no me agradan los niños, Andy es una cosa, pero no todos los niños son como él"

Nuevamente recorre a la niña para que le deje espacio y se queda dormida otra vez.

Pero por desgracia, no sólo la reina y su familia se interesaban por averiguar el paradero del niño, no muy lejos de ahí, en las profundidades de un tenebroso bosque, los seres oscuros hablaban entre sí.

"Según lo hemos predicho, ese niño será muy poderoso, por lo que en el futuro podría ser un valioso aliado o un peligroso adversario" dice uno de los seres misteriosos.

"Yo sugiero que lo eliminemos ahora que es pequeño" sugiere otro.

"Pero no podemos contra la magia de la reina, y ella hará todo por protegerlo" Advierte un tercero.

"Entonces démonos prisa para encontrarlo antes que ella" Dice el primero.

Toman forma de sombras malignas (Similares a las que ayudan al hombre sombra en la princesa y el sapo) que avanzan con rapidez sobre las aguas.

De nuevo en la isla, Andy esperaba con ansias la llegada de su mamá.

"¿Qué haces socio?" Preguntó Syver al niño.

"Creo una nevada sobre la isla, cuando mamá vea la nieve, sabrá que esta es la isla correcta" respondió el niño mientras lanzaba un brillo mágico al aire y de inmediato comenzaba a nevar. "Además coloqué un montón de leña en la cima de la montaña, si vemos un barco a lo lejos encenderemos la antorcha de la libertad y vendrán por nosotros, Oh ya quiero verlos a todos, como los he extrañado"

"¿Estás seguro que quieres regresar? Una vez en el palacio, las cosas serán muy distintas, adiós hakuna matata, adiós vida sin responsabilidades ni preocupaciones, la vida de un rey es todo lo opuesto"

"Lo sé ¿Sabes? Aunque me divertí mucho contigo viviendo una vida de holgazanería, ahora todo es diferente, mamá está viva, ella cree en mí, y es capaz de recorrer el mar entero para encontrarme, yo debo volver a Arendelle, mi hogar, es ahí donde pertenezco. Tú también puedes venir con nosotros, volverás a ver a tu familia"

"Es que no estoy muy seguro de querer regresar"

"¿Por qué?"

"Todos siguieron con sus vidas sin mí, incluida mi novia, temo que haya conocido a alguien más y se haya casado"

"Pero nunca lo averiguarás si no regresas"

"Prefiero no averiguarlo"

"Huir de tus temores y problemas no resuelve nada"

"Creo que es algo que tengo que pensar, no es una decisión fácil de tomar, he estado mucho tiempo aquí, no sé si pueda volver a encajar"

"Vamos, me gustaría que vengas con nosotros, además yo creo que tu novia ha esperado"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, todos debieron darme por muerto"

"Yo no lo creo así"

"Tú no sabes nada, no eres un experto en el amor, eres sólo un niño malcriado"

"¿Eso es lo que crees de mí?"

"Sí"

"Bien, quédate si quieres, allá tú, yo vuelvo a mi hogar, con mi familia"

"Bien, hazlo, más espacio para mí, más hakuna matata para mí solo" Y diciendo esto, Syver se alejó dejando a Andy molesto y ofendido. Al verse nuevamente solo, el niño vuelve a sentir temor "Vamos mamá, sé que puedes hacerlo, sé que vas a encontrarme"

Al salir el sol, en medio del mar, las dos bellas durmientes siguen bien dormidas.

"Andy, Andy" dice entre sueños la reina

"A-na na" dice la niña también dormida "si el rosa es mi color"

El movimiento en cubierta despierta a la reina, han llegado a la primera isla.

"Tierra a lo cercas, prepárense para bajar" se oye a lo lejos

"Por fin" piensa Elsa mientras se estira y se aparece un vestido mágico y es entonces que recuerda a la indeseable visita

"Ey, ese troll tiene mi dinero" dice la niña aun dormida

"Helena despiértate" dice sacudiéndola

"¡Cuidado los tiburones comen peces!"

"Helena"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién es?"

"Llegamos a la primera isla, voy a bajar a buscar a Andy"

"Yo quiero ir contigo"

"No, quédate aquí hasta que regrese"

"Yo también quiero ver a Andy"

"Lo verás cuando lo traiga a bordo"

"Si no me llevas, me colaré de todos modos para llegar a la isla"

"Deja de ser tan malcriada"

"No soy malcriada, sólo quiero ver a Andy, igual que tú" dice poniendo ojos de cachorrito

"Ni lo intentes, esos trucos no funcionan conmigo"

"Por favor"

"Aich, esa cara y esos ojos y ese aich, de acuerdo, pero ya debemos salir o si no se van sin nosotras"

"Yupi, nos vamos a la isla, nos vamos a la isla" dice la niña saltando alrededor de ella

"¿Si te llevo prometes que te comportarás por el resto del viaje?"

"Me estoy portando bien"

"No quiero ni imaginarme cómo eres cuando te portas mal"

"Nunca lo hago, siempre soy una niña buena"

"En fin, déjame te pongo ropa limpia, porque mira como dejaste tu vestido por arrastrarte todo el día en la cubierta del barco" dice sosteniendo el vestido todo chamagoso que usó la niña el día anterior

"No está tan mal, muchas veces quedan peor, ji ji"

"Desafortunadamente no tienes ningún cambio, pero eso no será un problema" le aparece mágicamente un vestido de hielo "Ya estas lista"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Azul?" dice la niña revisando el vestido mágico "Yo quería que fuera rosa"

"Mañana te lo hare rosa, pero por ahora así estas bien"

"Si tú lo dices"

Momentos después las dos se reúnen con la tripulación y suben a una lancha para llegar a la isla.

"¡ANDY! ¡VINIMOS POR TI!" grita la niña bajando de la lancha

"No grites Helena, este lugar podría estar lleno de creaturas hostiles" la regaña la reina

"No es muy simpática la forma con la que refieres a Andy"

"Sólo no te separes de mí"

Luego de recorrer el lugar no encuentras ni rastro del niño.

"No está aquí, venimos a la isla equivocada" dice enojada la reina mientras patea la arena

"Tranquilícese majestad, aun nos faltan muchas islas por recorrer"

"Pues en ese caso ya vámonos"

"Oye Elsa" le dice la niña

"Es reina Elsa ¿recuerdas?"

"Reina Elsa ¿Qué son unos animales peludos y de muchas patas y unos ojos rojos y unas tenazas en la boca?"

"Son tarántulas y no debes acercarte a ellas"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso son peligrosas?"

"Peligrosísimas ¿Dónde viste una?"

"Subiendo por tu vestido"

"¡AHHHHH! ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela!" dice mientras salta y trata de tumbarse al animal

"Ji ji, que gracioso bailas" ríe la niña

Por fin los marineros le quitan la araña y muy avergonzada por el ridículo que hizo, la reina sube nuevamente a la lancha sin voltear a ver a nadie.

"Ya vámonos, ¿Qué esperan?"

"Oh oh, parece que alguien se despertó de mal humor" le dice la niña a uno de los marinos, pero la reina la escucha

"Tú cierra la boca"

"Ey ¿esa es tu forma de agradecer que te salvara de la malvada araña?"

"Larguémonos de aquí, Andy nos necesita y sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo"

Todos vuelven al barco y avanzan por el mar en busca de la siguiente isla.

"¿Elsa quieres jugar conmigo?" le dice la niña extendiendo frente a ella una muñeca

"No Helena, no quiero jugar" le dijo la platinada cruzándose de brazos

"¿A poco también eres así con Andy?"

"No, con él todo es alegría, nos divertimos juntos. Sé que tú no tuviste la culpa de lo que pasó hace rato, no debí gritarte de ese modo, pero es sólo que me siento tan… tan… olvídalo, no lo entenderías"

"No si entiendo, te hace falta Andy, él es tu felicidad"

"Vaya, repito lo dicho, eres muy inteligente"

"¿Ahora si quieres jugar? Te ayudará a que te sientas mejor"

"Está bien, vamos a jugar" dice la platinada tomando la muñeca que hace rato la niña le ofrecía

"Me gustan mucho las muñecas y las espadas también" dijo la niña sentándose en el piso para jugar

La reina se sentó a su lado sin evitar pensar que eran muy extraños los gustos de esa niña, podía ser una ternurita jugando con muñecas y a la vez una pequeña fiera jugando con su espadita, quizás en el futuro se volviera una princesa guerrera, o quizás sólo era que estaba pasando por una etapa, el tiempo lo diría.

Luego de algunos días de revisar islas vacías sin nada de resultados prometedores, la reina de las nieves junto con sus hombres y la pequeña princesa Helena revisaban otra isla aparentemente desierta.

"Miren, en la cima de esa colina sale humo, lo que significa que ahí debe de haber alguien" dice la reina viendo por el catalejo

"De seguro es mi amigo Andy" Dice muy feliz la niña

"Subir allá será una trayectoria difícil, no traemos suficiente cuerda y usted no escala majestad" dice el capitan

"¿Quién lo dice?" pregunta la platinada comenzando a trepar por la roca

"Majestad, vuelva acá, va a romperse el cuello" dice uno de los tenientes

"Yo voy a encontrar pronto a mi hijo" dice la reina subiendo por los borde de la roca

"No creo que esa sea la forma correcta para escalar majestad" agrega un marino

"Por favor, no hablen que me desconcentran y la caída desde aquí podría ser brutal"

"¿En serio?" pregunta otro

"Uf, por favor díganme que falta poco, ¿sienten el aire mas holgado aquí arriba?" dice la reina en la misma posición incomoda y a la misma corta altura en que estaba su hermana hacia ya como once años

"Oye Elsa, no sé si esto resuelva la situación, pero encontré unas escaleras en la roca que llevan justo a donde vamos" dice la niña asomándose desde una parte escondida

"Oh que suerte, por favor alguien que me atrape" dice la reina soltándose para que el capitán la cache "Mi hijo siempre tan listo, en sólo unos meses de estar en esta isla se hizo un refugio con escaleras y todo"

La reina y sus acompañantes suben a la cima de la colina y descubren una choza muy bien elaborada.

"Guau, es increíble lo que se puede hacer con el transcurso de sólo un par de meses y medio" dice el capitán maravillado por el buen trabajo realizado en la choza

"Hijo soy yo tu mamá, vine por ti" dice la reina entrando

"¿Mamá? ¿Eres tú?" pregunta un hombre barbudo que sale a su encuentro

"Vaya, Andy se ha puesto mucho muy viejo"

"Viejos los cerros pequeñita y mi nombre no es Andy, es Dyri"

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Helena, ella es mi amiga Elsa y estos son el capitán del barco y sus marinos, venimos en una expedición para rescatar a mi amigo Andy que está por alguna de estas islas"

"Perdone, estamos buscando a otro naufrago"

"No hay nadie más aquí, puedo asegurarles que estoy sólo, llevo aquí como siete años"

"Eso es mucho tiempo"

"Si, ¿verdad?" dice el hombre mientras se asoma por la ventana de su casa y al voltear nuevamente a verlos, los mira extrañado "¿Y ustedes quiénes se supone que son?"

"Como la niña ya le había dicho, estamos buscando a mi hijo que se perdió en una isla"

"¿Su hijo? ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?"

"Oiga cálmese, hace unos momentos le explicamos la equivocación"

"¿Ah si?"

"Si y si esto es una broma, pues no es graciosa"

"No, no se trata de eso, es que… perdonen, es que sufro de falta de memoria a corto plazo"

"¿Falta de memoria a corto plazo? No puedo creerlo"

"No es en serio, olvido todo de inmediato, es de familia, bueno creo que así era, ¿Dónde estarán?" sólo unos segundos después "¿Se les ofrece algo?"

"Deberás que tienes algo"

"Ji ji, es muy gracioso" Ríe la niña.

"Bueno, no podemos dejarlo aquí, lo mejor será que lo llevemos con nosotros de vuelta a la civilización"

"Está bien, tráiganlo, pero por favor manténganlo lo más lejos posible de mí, ya tengo bastantes problemas como para todavía buscarme más"

Todos vuelven al barco llevando con ellos al confundido naufrago.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes? y ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Somos sus amigos y lo llevaremos de vuelta a casa" Dijo el Capitán del barco.

"¿Casa? No, yo ya estoy en mi casa, no puedo dejar a mis amigos"

"¿Amigos? Pero si estaba solo en esa isla"

"¿Quién estaba solo?"

"Usted"

"¿Dónde?"

"Aquí en la isla"

"¿Cuál isla?"

"Olvídelo, sólo venga con nosotros, le prometo que todo estará muy bien"

"Perdón, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

"Aich, ya estoy harto, usted venga y ya no me hable por favor"

Ya en el barco los hombres se llevan a su invitado a uno de los cuartos, la discusión continua por lo menos por un par de horas más, con distintos marinos. Mientras tanto la reina y Helena observan un tanto divertidas la situación.

"Pobre hombre, deberás que su problema es algo serio" Exclama la reina.

"Es muy divertido, mira como deja a los marineros que hablan con él" Responde la niña.

"Si, lo sé, los deja más mareados que si fuéramos dando vueltas en el barco"

A la mañana siguiente, nuevamente encontraron una isla prometedora con humo al horizonte.

"Esta isla no parece desierta, tiene un pequeño muelle"

"Quizás sea una isla abandonada, a veces escasea la comida y los habitantes tienen que emigrar en busca de un nuevo hogar"

"Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo" dice la niña bajando del bote y caminado por la playa

"Helena, regresa aquí, podría ser peligroso"

"Yo no tengo miedo, siempre he sido muy valiente, yo me rio del peligro, ja ja ja"

"No entiendo qué puede tener de gracioso la isla de Coca Bola pequeñita" se oye una voz acercándose a ellos

Al oír esto la niña se asusta y corre a ponerse detrás de la reina. En ese momento se acerca a ellos un grupo de hombres de la isla.

"Venimos en son de paz, no queremos ningún problema, sólo estamos buscando a uno de los nuestros"

"Oh, pero no se asusten, los viajeros siempre son muy bienvenidos en esta isla, nos encanta recibir visitas y el mandato de nuestros dioses es que los tratemos como reyes"

"¿En serio?"

"Por supuesto, pasen y pónganse cómodos, de inmediato les hare traer un cochinillo asado y mollejas en salsa para que se den un festín"

"Oh, pues son muy amables, pero ya debemos irnos"

"Quedémonos un rato Elsa, huele delicioso y yo ya tengo hambre"

"Si majestad, nos haría muy bien descansar un poco del barco y desentumir los pies en esta bella isla"

"De acuerdo, pero sólo por un momento"

Mas tarde, los cansados viajeros son atendidos por los ciudadanos de la isla, descansan en hamacas mientras que disfrutan de rica comida y refrescantes bebidas, todos están muy a gusto, excepto por la reina.

"¿Qué te pasa Elsa? Pareces muy triste"

"Estaba pensando en Andy, hoy es su décimo cumpleaños y es la primera vez que no estamos juntos"

"¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?"

"Que se supone que siempre estaríamos juntos, sin importar qué"

"Pero si se quieren mucho siempre van a estar juntos, a pesar de la distancia"

La reina ya no contestó nada, había pasado por demasiado sufrimiento en los últimos meses creyendo que su hijo estaba muerto y una vez que supo que estaba vivo, se entristeció de no estar con él, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso, no era posible que una niña de cuatro años tuviera que recordárselo.

Luego de pasar un día y una noche en la isla Coca Bola, nuestros viajeros continuaron su camino, llegando a una nueva isla.

"Ya vámonos capitán, esta isla está tan vacía como todas las otras que hemos revisado en los últimos días"

"Si Majestad" dice el hombre mientras pasa aviso al resto de la tripulación

"Esto está tomando demasiado tiempo, yo ya quiero estar con mi hijo"

"Elsa, ¿Por qué esas plantas se mueven si no hay viento?"

"De seguro fue sólo tu imaginación, las plantas no se mueven… a menos que no estemos solos"

En ese momento cae sobre ellos una lluvia de lanzas.

"¿Y eso de dónde vino?" dice el capitán mientras se protege

Rápido la reina aparece un escudo de hielo sobre sus cabezas y las lanzas sólo rebotan en él. Al ver que los intrusos no fueron vencidos, de entre las hierbas del lugar salen un grupo de pequeños hombres.

"Son pigmeos" dice uno de los hombres

"Pero esas cosas no existen, son sólo un mito"

"Dígaselos a ellos majestad"

"Elsa tengo miedo" dice la niña abrazándose a sus piernas

"Descuida, estaremos bien" dice la reina creando a Malvavisco

El cuál en cuanto ve a los pigmeos se lanza al ataque, los horrorizados hombrecitos huyen por sus vidas, mientras la reina y su grupo de exploradores huyen en una lancha de vuelta al barco.

Estando a una distancia prudente Elsa desbarata a Malvavisco para que ya deje a los habitantes de la isla tranquilos, los cuales al ver que sus presas escapan se ponen en la orilla de la isla a echar pestes contra ellos.

"Para que aprendan" dice la niña sacándoles la lengua "En realidad no estaba asustada Elsa, todo era parte de mi plan"

"Sí, claro"

"Si, porque yo ya sabia que con tus hechizos crearías un gigante de nieve que nos defendería y así fue"

"Oye, en primera no son hechizos, son poderes, yo no soy ninguna bruja ¿recuerdas?"

"Es que mi abuelita siempre dice _esos malditos hechizos_ cuando se refiere a ti, por eso lo dije"

"Habíamos quedado en que seriamos amigas y no harías caso a lo que dijo tu abuela ¿o es qué acaso ya lo olvidaste?"

"Lo siento, es que ella lo dice todo el tiempo"

"Porque está equivocada, ella me tiene miedo y a Andy también, es por eso que no nos quiere y no le agradamos ni tantito"

"¿Y te pones triste por eso?"

"No, muchas personas piensan lo mismo que ella y no van a cambiar, ¿Por qué habría de ponerme triste por cosas que no tienen solución?"

"Oye ¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre hechizos y poderes?"

"Los hechizos pueden ser malos, con fines de hacer sufrir a alguien, de causarle daño y los poderes son para salvar y proteger a tus seres queridos"

"Me gustaría también tener poderes, ¿te lo imaginas? seria grandioso"

"Pero tú no los necesitas, eres una valiente princesita muy buena con la espada y cuando crezcas serás todavía mejor"

"¿Quieres que te enseñe todo lo que me ha enseñado mi papá?"

"Claro, dame una demostración de lo que puedes hacer, pero está vez trata de no golpearme con tu espada"

"Trato hecho"

Pasaron algunos días y Andy seguía muy atento mirando al horizonte en espera de ver aparecer el barco de su madre en cualquier momento, después de su pelea, ninguno de los dos amigos se hablaba. Aunque ambos extrañaban su amistad y los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos.

"Debería darme vergüenza, un niño me pone el ejemplo, él va a regresar a un lugar donde no es aceptado del todo, mientras que yo me escondo como un cobarde en esta isla, tal vez tenga razón, tal vez mi novia me esperó todo este tiempo. Pero ¿Y si no? ¿Qué haría entonces?"

Recuerda las palabras de su pequeño amigo,_ nunca lo averiguarás si no regresas._

"¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? ¿A quién quiero engañar? Ya no sería lo mismo sin Andy, mi hakuna matata se iría con él, además ¿Si es cierto que unas criaturas oscuras lo persiguen? Alguien debe protegerlo"

Andy también se sentía solo sin su socio, y se entretenía armando un gran letrero con ramas y plantas para indicar su posición.

"¿Aún nada?" Dijo Syver acercándose por detrás.

"Todavía no, pero estoy seguro de que llegará en cualquier momento"

"Escucha, yo, que te quiero decir no es fácil resumirlo en una palabra, pero perdóname, no debí tratarte mal, no eres un malcriado y no es la impresión que tengo de ti, sino todo lo contrario, ya que siempre has sido valiente"

"También me disculpo, no debí insistirte en volver, lo que decidas está bien, siempre seguirás siendo mi amigo"

"Y tú el mío y he decidido volver"

"¿En serio?"

"Así es"

Ambos se dan un abrazo.

"Cuando vuelva al palacio, Te voy a extrañar mucho"

"También yo a ti, pero no será un adiós, sino un hasta luego, mi aldea queda cerca de Arendelle, seremos vecinos"

"Eso me alegra, ya verás que mamá llegará en cualquier segundo"

"Andy"

"¿Mamá?"

"Vaya que oportuna"

Ambos miraron hacia una figura que emergía de las sombras de la maleza.

"Soy yo tu mamá"

"¡Mamá! Oh te extrañé tanto" Exclamó Andy corriendo hacia allá con los brazos abiertos.

"Wo, espera socio, hay algo extraño aquí"

"No sé de qué hablas, todo está bien, mamá llegó"

Pero a medida que acercaba la silueta de su madre se transformó en varias siluetas malignas.

"Hey, tú no eres mi mamá" Dijo Andy asustado.

"Hola amiguito" Dijo uno de los malo tomando forma de una criatura rocosa humanoide.

"Adivinaré son los seres oscuros que me quieren atacar" Respondió el niño tratando de ocultar su temor.

"Oh eres muy listo" Respondió otra de las criaturas.

El niño retrocedió hacia su amigo.

"¿Quiénes son y que quieren del niño?" Preguntó Syver colocando a su pequeño amigo detrás de él.

"Oh. No somos nadie en especial, y verás Andy, eres una amenaza para nuestros planes futuros"

"Ustedes no saben quién soy"

"Claro que lo sabemos, eres el heredero de Arendelle, el hijo de la reina de las nieves"

"Y sólo por eso tendremos que destruirte"

"Apártate miserable" Dijo el líder a Syver "entréganos al mocoso"

"Lo obtendrán sobre mi cadáver"

"No temas socio, no pueden hacerme ningún daño, tengo mi magia para defenderme" Dijo Andy dando un paso al frente.

Los seres oscuros avanzaron y Andy usó sus poderes contra ellos, pero éstos se defendieron usando su magia negra y respondiendo al ataque con rayos negros que apenas lograron esquivar.

"Tus poderes son buenos, pero no son lo suficientemente fuertes"

"Esto no puede estar pasando" Dijo Andy al ver que era incapaz de defenderse "¿Cuál es el plan socio?" Preguntó el niño asustado mientras ambos retrocedían.

"Correr"

"Que buen plan, me gusta"

Y ambos corrieron mientras eran perseguidos de cerca por el enemigo, al mirar hacia el mar, Syver vio un barco a lo lejos.

"Cambio de plan, tenemos que llegar a la antorcha de la libertad y encenderla"

"¿Por qué? ¿Hay un barco cerca?"

El joven sólo señaló.

"Hey, ese es el galeón de Arendelle, y mi mamá debe venir abordo"

"Tú corre a encender la antorcha, yo los distraeré"

"Pero podrían hacerte daño"

"Sólo hazlo"

Andy corrió hacia la antorcha.

"Hey, ustedes, por aquí" Gritó para llamar la atención del enemigo "A que no me atrapan"

"Torpe mortal ¿Dónde está el niño?"

"Si lo quieren vengan por él"

"Atrápenlo" Ordenó el líder.

El joven corrió pero las criaturas lo alcanzaron pronto.

"Aléjense de mí" Dijo defendiéndose con una vara.

Andy continuó su camino hacia la antorcha, ya estaba muy cerca, cuando escuchó los gritos de su amigo y decidió volver a ayudar a su compañero.

"Le daremos su merecido por interferir entre nosotros y nuestra presa"

"En el rostro no, de eso vivo"

"Despídete de este mundo"

Syver sólo cerró los ojos, pero antes de que pudieran hacerle daño, llegó Andy al rescate interponiendo una barrera de hielo que protegió a su amigo.

"Déjenlo en paz"

"Andy ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Rescatándote"

"Te dije que huyeras"

"Tranquilo socio, tengo todo bajo control"

"Vamos, corramos, tenemos que encender esa antorcha"

Ambos corrieron y comenzaron a subir a la cima de la colina, pero al llegar a la antorcha, el enemigo ya estaba ahí.

"Ríndete o tu amigo pagará las consecuencias"

Andy miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban acorralados, recordó lo mal que se sintió cuando creyó que su mamá estaba muerta y que él pudo hacer más por salvarla.

"Está bien, me rindo" Dijo Andy levantando ambas manos.

"Andy no"

"¿No te das cuenta? Ellos me quieren a mí"

"No te dejaré"

"No quiero que nadie más resulte herido por mi causa"

"Que conmovedor" Dijo uno de los seres oscuros mientras amarraban el niño.

"Suéltenlo" Gritó el joven furioso atacando al enemigo.

"Ahora eliminen a ese torpe" Ordenó el líder.

"¿Qué? Nooo" Gritó Andy angustiado.

En ese momento los malvados dispararon un rayo a Syver arrojándolo al precipicio.

"¡Ahhhhhh!"

"¡Nooo Syver!" Gritó Andy mientras miraba a su amigo caer al vacío y se trataba de liberar de sus ataduras e intentaba congelar a sus atacantes.

"Ja ja ja ja" Rieron todos.

"Dijeron que no le harían daño"

"¿No te das cuenta? Somos malvados"

Andy logró liberarse y retrocedió, se sentía solo y muy asustado, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esos poderosos seres lo mataran, su magia no era rival para la de ellos, pero no se iba rendir sin dar batalla y se preparó para luchar. En ese momento se percató del catalejo de Syver que estaba en el suelo, así que lo tomó, apuntó hacia el sol y usó el lente para encender la antorcha, el viento le favoreció y la llama pronto se avivó, sólo esperaba que el barco viera su señal de auxilio.

"Sólo estás alargando tu sufrimiento"

"Aléjense de mí, mamá vendrá a rescatarme en cualquier momento y pagarán por lo que hicieron"

"No, nos hagas reír"

"Ustedes no conocen a mamá y de lo que es capaz"

"Suficiente charla, a él"

Dos enemigos saltaron sobre el niño, pero este los esquivó ocasionando que los dos chocaran de cabeza y cayeran al suelo, acto seguido, Andy corrió hacia el otro extremo de la colina, los malvados venían detrás de él, y uno de ellos le disparó de calor con su magia, haciéndolo caer al suelo debilitado y golpeando su cabeza contra una roca.

El niño se puso de pie tambaleante con una pequeña herida en la frente y saltó valientemente rodando por la ladera de la colina y cayendo sobre la hierba, lleno de raspones y tierra se puso de pie, sólo para ver a los malos detrás de él.

"Aléjense de mí" Gritó Andy mientras disparaba una y otra vez a sus atacantes, pero estos lo detenían con su magia. Creó muñecos de nieve e intentó darles vida para que lo defendieran, pero no lo logró, hacer esto era demasiado avanzado, sólo la reina lograba hacerlo, cuanto deseaba que su madre estuviera ahí. Congeló el suelo esperando que sus enemigos resbalaran, pero volaban.

"No puede ser"

El niño siguió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos viendo con angustia como sus atacantes no lo perdían de vista.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Mamá! ¡Hans! ¡Tíos! ¡Quien sea!"

Andy llegó a la playa y quedó acorralado entre sus enemigos y el mar, retrocedió y vio como el agua se congelaba al contacto de uno de sus pies, por lo que colocó el otro y comenzó a correr por el mar tratando de llegar al barco.

"Esto ya duró demasiado" Dijo uno de los villanos disparando un rayo al paso del niño y haciendo que este cayera de bruces y resbalara por el suelo.

"Ahora si ya te tenemos pequeña rata escurridiza"

Andy continuó retrocediendo arrastrándose por el hielo.

"Hasta nunca, fue un placer conocerte" Dijo el líder lanzando al niño un rayo aniquilador. Andy cerró sus ojos esperando sentir gran dolor, pero al cabo de unos segundos, los abrió y vio una gran barrera de hielo protegiéndolo. ¿De dónde había salido? Él no la creó, entonces, eso sólo significaba una cosa.

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Quédate donde estás Andy!"

Los villanos se atemorizaron con la presencia de la reina.

"Lamentarás haberte entrometido"

"¡Cuidado! Son muy peligrosos, podrían lastimarte"

"Andy, aléjate de aquí"

Andy intentó ayudar, pero estaba demasiado débil y obedeció, alejándose y ocultándose detrás de una roca.

"Se creyeron muy poderosos atacando a un niño, ¿Por qué no se ponen conmigo?"

"Será un placer"

La batalla comenzó, los malvados eran hábiles y usaban magia negra, pero la reina también sabía pelear y su magia era muy poderosa, los enemigos le dispararon a la reina un rayo de calor, pero ésta se protegió con una barrera de hielo.

Andy por su parte observaba muy asustado desde un lugar seguro y le advertía del ataque de estas criaturas, la pelea era muy pareja, creó varios guerreros de nieve similares a Malvavisco y éstos de inmediato atacaron al enemigo. Magia del enemigo era realmente fuerte, mientras algunos de los malvados luchaban contra la reina, otros intentaban atacar a Andy, quien con dificultad lograba esquivar sus disparos.

Uno de los atacantes disparó a la reina un rayo de calor y ésta cayó debilitada al suelo.

"¡Noooo!"

"Bien, fue un verdadero placer, los eliminaremos a ambos, empezando por ti" Y diciendo esto, el líder lanzó el rayo para matar a la reina pero algo se interpuso, era Andy quien con su magia desvió el disparo en el último momento.

Realmente Elsa sentía que no podría seguir luchando por más tiempo, y los soldados que venían con ella tardarían en llegar, ya que ella al ver desde la distancia el peligro en que se hallaba su hijo, decidió adelantarse usando su magia para ir en su ayuda.

"¡Mamá!" Gritó Andy pidiendo ayuda cuando uno de los malos lo atrapó.

Entonces la reina creó un ejército de guerreros de nieve similares a Malvavisco, los cuales se abalanzaron sobre el enemigo.

"Vaya" Exclamó Andy sorprendido de lo que su mamá podía hacer, esta era una faceta suya que no veía muy seguido, realmente tenía excelente control sobre sus poderes y era una gran luchadora.

Los muñecos de nieve no tardaron en derrotar al enemigo.

"No vuelvan a poner sus sucias manos sobre mi hijo"

"No sabíamos que era tu hijo"

"No lo volveremos a hacer"

"Me aseguraré de ello, no volverán a amenazar a mi familia nunca"

Y diciendo esto, la reina congeló a los seres malignos convirtiéndolos en estatuas de hielo, pero antes de congelarse por completo.

"Nos la pagarás"

"Nuestra venganza será terrible"

Una vez convertidos en hielo cayeron al fondo del mar.

"¡Mamá!"

"¡Andy!"

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo por primera vez en meses.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, creo que me hicieron una herida pequeña en la cabeza y algunos raspones, pero estpy bien"

¡Qué alegría me da verte!"

"A mí también, te extrañé tanto"

"¿Qué tienes?"

"Mi amigo no lo logró" Sollozó Andy.

"Oh Andy, lo siento tanto"

"Los malos lo mataron cuando intentaba protegerme"

"Ya hijo tranquilo, recuerda que no hay nada más valiente que dar la vida por tus amigos, su nombre será recordado entre los héroes más valientes, haremos un monumento en su honor, las generaciones venideras conocerán la historia de… ¿Cómo se llamaba tu amigo?"

"Syver"

"Syver el magnífico"

"¡Hey socio!"

Ambos voltearon hacia donde provenía esa voz.

"Todo eso suena muy bien, pero ¿Les importaría bajarme de aquí?"

Era Syver que no había muerto de la caída, sino que su ropa se atoró en una rama salvándolo en el último momento.

"¡Syver!"

Momentos después se encontraba al fin en tierra firme.

"Que gusto me da verte sano y salvo"

"A mí también, creí que esos monstruos te harían daño"

"Estuvieron a punto de matarme, pero justo en ese momento llegó mamá a salvarme, por cierto, no los he presentado, Syver te presento a mi mamá, mamá te presento a mi amigo Syver"

"Es un gusto conocerlo"

"El gusto es mío Majestad, Andy ha hablado mucho de usted"

"¿Cómo podré pagarle todo lo que hizo por mi hijo?"

"Oh, no es nada, haría cualquier cosa por mi socio"

"Además mamá, mi amigo Syver es un hombre super fuerte, ya que los hombres fuertes se cuidan a sí mismos, pero los más fuertes cuidan a los demás"

"Vaya Andy ¿De donde sacaste esa reflexión tan profunda?"

"Syver me enseñó junto con un montó de cosas geniales, como desenterrar gusanos, escupir lejos, ercutar muy fuerte…"

"Wo, socio, tu mamá debe estar cansada por el viaje" Dijo el joven tapándole la boca "No la agobies con información innecesaria"

"Creo que ya hablaremos después sobre todas esas enseñanzas, pero por ahora, vamos a casa"

"Majestad ¿se encuentran bien?"

"Si estamos bien"

"¿Él quien es?"

"Un buen amigo a quien debemos toda nuestra gratitud, vendrá con nosotros"

"¡Andy!"

"¡Helena!"

"¿Volviste del cielo?"

"Algo así, me da mucho gusto verte, tengo tantas cosas que contarte"

"Muéstrame a Hans" Dijo la reina al comunicador mágico.

En segundos apareció la imagen del décimo tercer príncipe.

"¿Qué tal? ¿Alguna noticia?"

"Así es, diles a todos que encontré a Andy"

"Hola Hans" Dijo el niño acercándose.

"Oh hola Andy, gracias a Dios estás bien, te ves muy bronceado"

"Je je je je" Rio Andy.

"Nos veremos en casa" Dijo la reina despidiéndose de Hans.

Momentos después se dirigían en un bote de remos se dirigían al barco y Andy y su nuevo amigo miraban por última vez la isla.

"Voy a extrañar este lugar" Dijo Syver suspirando.

"Yo también, fue muy divertido"

Ya en el barco Andy recibía mimos por parte de su mamá.

"Oh Andy realmente te eché de menos, en casa todo era triste y vacío sin ti, no te imaginas lo que sufrí, creía que habías muerto"

"Yo también sufrí mucho, creí que estabas muerta por mi culpa"

"¿Tu culpa?"

"Sí, lo último que recordaba era la explosión, creí que no habías logrado salir a tiempo"

"Andy aun cuando hubiera sido así, no fue tu culpa"

"Si lo fue, yo me regresé por Frans cuando ya estábamos sanos y salvos en el barco, de no ser por mí, nada de esto hubiera pasado, por mi culpa fue que nos separamos y que tú sufriste todo este tiempo, es por eso que temía volver a casa, no quería que todos me odiaran, no quería ser rey después de lo que había ocasionado"

"No Andy, no fue tu culpa, fue sólo un accidente, tú aún eres muy joven, te preocupaste por tu mascota y fuiste a salvarla sin pensar en tu seguridad, lo cual fue muy valiente, pero ¿Si tú te arriesgaste tu vida por salvar a tu reno, no debía yo hacer lo mismo por salvarte?"

Andy no decía nada, sólo sollozaba abrazado a su mamá.

"Lo importante es que todos estamos bien, hasta ahora hemos pasado juntos por muchos desafíos y algo me dice que vendrán muchos más, pero yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte, y sé que si algo me llega a pasar tú serás un gran rey, recuerda que ese es tu destino"

El niño se tranquilizó.

"Te prometo que nunca dejaré que te pase nada malo" Dijo Andy

"No te preocupes hijo, tengo a mucha gente maravillosa a mi lado que me quiere y cuida"

"¿Les costó trabajos encontrarme?"

"Algo"

"¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje?"

"Tranquilo, nada que reportar"

Mientras tanto, los seres oscuros no están muertos como todos creen, en lugar de eso han vuelto al bosque dónde pertenecen.

"Esa reina es más poderosa de lo que pensamos"

"Seria grandioso tenerla como aliada"

"Ella jamás estará de nuestro lado"

"Pero su hijo sin embargo, tiene miedo, tiene odio, está harto del modo en que lo trata a diario la gente que no lo comprende y es incluso más poderoso que ella. Sólo el tiempo dirá su destino"

**ESPERO ESTE LARGO CAPITULO COMPENSE EL NO HABER SUBIDO DURANTE UN PAR DE DIAS, Y ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**AHORA QUIERO MANDAR UN SALUDO ESPECIAL PARA:**

**LA MADAMA BUTTERFLY**


	67. Chapter 67

**HOLA A TODOS, UNA DISCULPA POR NO SUBIR CAPITULO AYER, PERO ES QUE ESTE SEMESTRE QUE RECIEN COMENZÓ ESTÁ MAS PESADO QUE EL ANTERIOR, APENAS TENGO TIEMPO, PERO EN FIN VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY. PERO ANTES LOS SALUDOS PARA:**

**ANONIMO (UNA CHICA QUE AUN NO CUMPLE LOS 13 Y POR ESO NO PUEDE HACER UNA CUENTA AQUÍ) Y CLARO AMIGA, YA TENGO UNA IDEA PARA INCLUIR EL PERSONAJE QUE SUGERISTE.**

**HICOOKIEMONSTER**

**AGUS302**

**MEGAFANZX**

**JOHAN**

**LALOO**

**ESPERO LES GUSTEN LOS PERSONAJES QUE HE CREADO Y SU PARTICIPACIÓN EN ESTA HISTORIA.**

Luego del primer día de viaje en barco, los dos rescatados se encontraron en cubierta.

"Oh, hola amigo, me dijeron que también te salvaron de una isla" Dijo Syver al amnésico hombre.

"Eso dices tú y también todos con los que me topo, pero no lo recuerdo"

"Recordarías algo como eso ¿o no?"

"Es que tengo un problema terrible, sufro de pérdida de memoria a corto plazo"

"¿Y eso qué es?"

"Olvido todo al poco tiempo de haberlo vivido"

"Vaya, eso sí que suena terrible, quizás se debió a eso que terminaras perdido en una isla, a lo mejor te olvidaste del curso"

"Puede ser, pero no puedo recordarlo, ni siquiera sé a qué isla te refieres"

"Bueno, aunque es posible que olvides mi nombre en un momento, permíteme presentarme yo soy Syver"

"Y yo Dyri"

"Bueno Dyri ¿sabes pescar? ¿O es que acaso no lo recuerdas?"

"Si sé pescar, es una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo que me agradan"

"Ya somos dos, los pescados son mi vida. Debes estar ansioso por volver a casa"

"En realidad no, no recuerdo ni dónde vivía"

"De verdad lo siento amigo, oye puedes venir conmigo si quieres, una vez que vuelva al trabajo voy a necesitar a mi segundo al mando, ¿Qué dices? ¿Socios?"

"¿Y de qué te serviría tener a alguien que no recuerda ni tu nombre Syver?"

"Espera"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Dijiste mi nombre, no lo olvidaste"

"Te digo que lo olvido todo de inmediato"

"Créeme, hace unos instantes lo dijiste"

"¿En serio? Ni lo note"

"Inténtalo otra vez, a lo mejor te estás curando"

"Era….S…Sy…Syver"

"Muy bien amigo, lo hiciste, recordaste mi nombre"

"Que emoción"

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?" pregunta el capitán

"Parece que mi amigo ya no será tan olvidadizo"

"Si, me aprendí su nombre, es Syver"

"Extraordinario ¿Y cómo lo logró?"

"En realidad, creo que lo único que necesitaba era un apoyo, un socio"

"Entonces aceptó tu invitación"

"No te oí el final so so so so cio"

"Socio"

Ambos estrechan las manos felices, al parecer Dyri ya no tendrá que preocuparse por su situación, pues mientras esté al lado de su amigo, todo estará muy bien.

"¿Qué pasó aquí? Arendelle no se parece a como lo recordaba"

"Andy ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté de la vez en que traje un invierno eterno a Arendelle?"

"Sí, pero eso no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente"

"Lo sé, pero cuando creí que te había perdido para siempre, supongo que me sentí tan mal que volvió a suceder"

"¿Pero puedes descongelarlo todo?"

"Eso espero"

Entonces la nieve comenzó a elevarse igual que en la película, Andy sólo observaba asombrado.

"Vaya"

Los copos de nieve seguían subiendo y subiendo formando un enorme copo de nieve en el cielo, que después se disolvió, revelando un hermoso día soleado y cálido.

"Wow, ojalá yo pudiera hacer eso"

"Ya aprenderás"

"Lamento no haber estado contigo el día de mi cumpleaños"

"No pensemos más en eso, ahora estamos juntos y eso es todo lo que importa, al verte aquí de nuevo a mi lado, siento que mi vida está completa nuevamente"

Momentos después Andy era recibido por sus seres queridos en el muelle, todos estaban muy alegres por su regreso.

"¡Tía Anna, tío Kristoff!" Exclamó el niño corriendo a abrazarlos.

"Andy, no sabes qué alegría nos da verte" Exclamó la pelirroja abrazando a su sobrino.

"Ya extrañaba a mi asistente recolector" Agregó su tío

"Parece que estás más alto que la última vez que te vimos". Dijo Anna.

"Bienvenido Andy" le dice el príncipe sureño

"¡Hans!"

"Tenerte de vuelta es la mayor alegría que he tenido"

"Yo también te extrañe Hans, es bueno verlos a todos otra vez"

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Liv.

"Estoy bien, bueno no tan bien, unas creaturas malignas me atacaron, pero mamá las derrotó, debiste verla en acción usando sus poderes, yo tenía mucho miedo, pero verdaderamente les dio una paliza, nadie puede vencer a mamá"

"Me alegra que Elsa llegara a tiempo para salvarte, ella haría cualquier cosa por protegerte"

"Lo sé, y soy el único que sabe cuánto me quiere mi mamá"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque yo soy el único que sabe cómo suena su corazón desde dentro de ella"

"Oh Andy, claro que te quiero muchísimo, te adoro, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi vida sin ti" Dijo la reina dándole un gran abrazo y un beso a su hijo.

"Yo también te quiero mucho mamá"

"Andy eso fue hermoso" Exclamó Liv.

"Sí ¿De dónde sacaste esa frase amigo?" Preguntó Hans.

"No lo sé, inspiración supongo"

Con su llegada pronto las personas del pueblo, los empleados del palacio y el resto de la familia real comienzan a acercarse para recibirlo.

"Deberás que este lugar no era lo mismo sin usted Alteza" le dice Gerda

"¡Andy, Andy!" exclaman sus primas corriendo a su encuentro

"Como las extrañaba mocosas enfadosas"

"Y nosotras a ti, niño insoportable" Dice Elli riendo.

"Apestoso rey de los renos, ji ji ji" Agrega Kristy.

"Y hablando de renos, alguien quiere saludarte"

En ese momento llega corriendo su reno, lo tumba al suelo y le llena la cara de baba con tantas lamidas.

"Yo también te extrañé amigo, pero te recuerdo que me toca baño hasta mañana"

"¡Andy!" Al voltear Andy vio que se trataba de su mejor amiga y sintió gran alegría al verla, ambos se abrazaron.

"¡Birgit! Te dije que volvería y lo cumplí"

"Sabía que regresarías, sabía que estabas vivo, algo me lo decía"

"Tenía que volver a verte"

"Andy, extrañaba mucho tus abrazos" dice Olaf corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

El niño fue revisado por el médico real, quien diagnosticó que no tenía ninguna enfermedad y se encontraba en excelente forma. Más tarde, Andy daba un paseo con su mamá por los jardines del palacio.

"Pero si hicieron una tumba para mí, pero yo estoy vivo ¿Qué fue lo que enterraron?"

"No enterramos nada hijo, la tumba era sólo simbólica, igual que con tus abuelitos, nunca pudimos rescatar sus cuerpos, por lo que sus tumbas están vacías, son más bien unos monumentos para honrar su memoria, para que no sean olvidados nunca"

"Y ¿Vino mucha gente a mi funeral?"

"Todo el reino vino, también nos acompañaron personas de otros reinos, todos estábamos muy tristes, no te imaginas lo que lloré"

"No te preocupes mami estoy aquí"

"Lo sé, pero realmente no sé si yo resistiría vivir sin ti, tal vez me moriría de tristeza"

"Ahora no pensemos en eso, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa"

Hubo una gran fiesta por el regreso de Andy, la cual duró toda una semana, todos estaban felices, pero terminada la celebración, Syver se preparaba para volver a la aldea de la que provenía, en compañía de su nuevo socio, el desmemoriado Dyri y se encontraba empacando algunas cosas para el viaje, cuando se percató de la presencia de su pequeño amigo que lo observaba un poco triste.

"Oh hola socio, ¿Así que este es tu verdadero tú?"

"Así es" Respondió Andy quien tenía el cabello recién cortado, estaba peinado, perfumado y elegantemente vestido.

"Realmente voy a extrañarte amigo"

"Y yo también a ti"

"Si, y voy a extrañar el hakuna matata"

"Yo también, no sé tú, pero planeo seguir con ese estilo de vida de vez en cuando, es decir, hasta los reyes deben relajarse en ocasiones"

"Estoy de acuerdo, entonces ¿Serás el rey de los holgazanes?"

"Creo que ese título ya te pertenece"

"_Touché"_

"Ven te quiero mostrar algo"

"¿Qué es?"

"Es una sorpresa, ponte esta venda en los ojos"

"Espero que no sea un truco" Dijo Syver vendándose los ojos.

"Por aquí, por aquí" Exclamaba Andy mientras conducía a su amigo por las calles, quien tenía los ojos vendados.

"Auch" Se quejó el joven cuando el niño lo estrelló contra un poste.

"Ups, lo siento" Se disculpó el joven príncipe mientras ayudaba a su amigo a rodear el obstáculo.

"Pues yo más" Respondió Syver sobando su nariz.

"Llegamos, puedes quitarte la venda"

Al quitársela, Syver vio un flamante bote para pescar último modelo con todo el equipo necesario.

"¿Es un chiste? ¿Es para mí?"

"Sí, ¿Te gusta?"

"Claro que me gusta, pero no puedo aceptarlo"

"¿Por qué no? Es nuestra forma de agradecerte por haberme ayudado"

"Eso es exactamente por lo que no lo puedo aceptar, los amigos no se cobran los favores que se hacen los unos a los otros, yo te ayudé desinteresadamente"

"Vamos, no seas orgulloso, los amigos también se ayudan unos a otros, tú me dijiste que tu bote se destruyó cuando naufragaste y ahora yo quiero reponerlo"

"Pero…"

"Debes aceptarlo, son órdenes de la reina, no hay devoluciones, de no ser así serás ejecutado"

"Estás jugando ¿verdad?"

"Je je je je, claro que estoy jugando socio, no somos tan bárbaros, je je je entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo aceptas?"

"Lo aceptaré y muchas gracias, para ti y tu mamá"

"Y esto no es lo mejor, mamá te va a nombrar maestro pescador y proveedor oficial del reino en una gran ceremonia"

"¿Ese título existe?"

"Claro que existe y es muy importante, uno de los más grandes honores que no cualquiera aspira a alcanzar"

"Gracias"

"Entonces supongo que este es el adiós ¿No?"

"Es sólo un hasta pronto, iré a casa a buscar a mi familia, y volveré a visitarte, tengo la esperanza de que mi prometida me haya esperado, ya pospusimos demasiado la boda"

"Adiós Syver"

"Adiós Andy, nunca tuve un amigo como tú, dame esos cinco" Dijo el joven dando un manotazo, pero Andy quitó la mano, haciéndole la misma broma que él le hizo en varias ocasiones.

"Vaya, aprendes rápido, pero tendrás que ser más rápido que eso para vencer al maestro" Dijo Syver saltando al bote, el cual comenzó a alejarse hasta perderse en el horizonte.

"Adiós socio" dijo Andy con cierta tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos.

Andy volvía de jugar en el parque con sus amigos, se había puesto la pijama y se dirigió a la habitación de su mamá para darle las buenas noches.

"Hola mami"

"Hola hijo"

"Venía a darte las buenas noches"

"Que pases buenas noches Andy" Dijo la reina dándole su beso.

"Ahora fui al parque a jugar y me divertí mucho"

"Me da mucho gusto"

"En el parque estaban hablando unas mujeres"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Una de ellas va a casarse pronto y dijo que cuando conoció a su novio sintió mariposas en el estómago y quería preguntarte, ¿Tú sentiste mariposas en el estómago cuando conociste a papá?"

Al principio la reina no supo que responder a la pregunta, recordó el momento en que su vida y la de Hans se cruzaron.

_Anna: Permítame presentarle al Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur._

_Hans: Hola Majestad._

"Pues no exactamente Andy, pero recuerda que todos somos diferentes, no todas las personas reaccionan de la misma manera, pero sí fue un gusto conocerlo"

"Pero al menos pensaste que era muy atractivo o amable"

Aunque en realidad lo primero que sintió respecto a Hans fue desconfianza, pero decidió mentirle a Andy.

"Pues sí, supongo que sí"

"Pero entonces ¿Cómo supiste que realmente estaban enamorados?"

"Ya te dije, te explicaré cuando seas mayor"

Andy no pareció satisfecho de esta respuesta.

"También estaban hablando de otra cosa"

"¿De qué?"

"Una de ellas se había casado hace poco y dijo que estaba muy contenta por el por el próximo nacimiento de su primer bebé y me estaba preguntando, ¿tú te pusiste muy feliz cuando supiste que me estabas esperando?"

"Tú eres lo mejor de mi vida Andy, así que la noticia me hizo más feliz que nunca, pero a la vez me asusté mucho"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sentía que no estaba lista del todo para ser mamá"

"¿En serio? Pero haces un excelente trabajo"

"Gracias Andy, pero en ese entonces era muy joven, y había vivido encerrada los últimos trece años, así que en verdad me preocupé por ti, no quería que vivieras encerrado como yo si tenías poderes mágicos o lastimarte con los míos si tú no tenías"

"Pero nunca me lastimaste por error ¿Verdad?"

"No, nunca, tenías como una año cuando manifestaste tus poderes, así que al principio creí que no los tendrías"

"¿Y papá que dijo cuando supo que yo iba a nacer?"

"¿Sabes qué? Ahora estoy muy cansada, tuve mucho trabajo y han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos días"

"Te duele hablar de él ¿cierto?"

"Andy es sólo que…" Dijo la rubia sin saber ya que decir.

"Soy un niño pero no soy tonto, me doy cuenta de que te pones triste cada que mencionamos a papá, cuando dormíamos en la misma habitación me daba cuenta de que llorabas por las noches"

"Andy yo…"

"¿Acaso papá te hizo sufrir mucho?"

"Bueno Andy" Dijo la reina dando un suspiro "Algo hay de eso, esa es la razón por la que no me gusta tratar el tema, me trae algunos recuerdos dolorosos"

"Lamento que papá te haya hecho sufrir"

"No te preocupes Andy, todo quedó en el pasado"

"Dime al menos. Papá tiene otra familia, ¿no es así? ¿Tiene otros hijos?"

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"Porque pienso que yo soy el causante de todos sus problemas"

"¿Qué?"

"Si yo hubiera sido normal, papá no se hubiera ido, las cosas hubieran salido bien entre ustedes dos, se habrían casado y seríamos una familia feliz" Dijo Andy lloroso.

"Andy, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada" Dijo la reina abrazándolo "Eres sólo un niño inocente, lo que pasó entre tu papá y yo, te lo explicaré más adelante, pero te aseguro que nuestra separación no tuvo nada que ver contigo"

"Lo sé, es sólo que estuve pensando y… bueno, mejor olvidémoslo" Suspiró Andy.

El niño volvió a su habitación y dejó a la reina muy pensativa y triste, Andy por su parte también tenía este asunto dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"Creo que mamá no está siendo sincera conmigo Frans"

"¿Por qué piensas eso?" Preguntó Andy haciendo su voz de reno, el cual dormía echado sobre la alfombra al lado de su cama.

"Porque dice que no es culpa mía que papá nos abandonara, pero sólo lo hace para no hacerme sentir mal"

"Ella lo hace por tu bien"

"Lo sé, ella siempre es muy buena, pero ¿Qué otra explicación existe? Seguramente papá creyó que yo sería un niño normal y como no lo fui, él pensó que tal vez era una especie de monstruo peligroso y decidió irse, y eso que mamá me dice acerca de que mi papá me quiere mucho, no es cierto, seguramente se avergüenza de nosotros y por eso nunca viene" Dijo Andy mientras lloraba para poco a poco adormilarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Hans, quien no tenía conocimiento sobre la plática entre Andy y Elsa pasaba tiempo de calidad con su hijo, si bien, él nunca sería Rey, un hijo suyo si lo sería, y él podría intervenir en su preparación.

Momentos después ambos el pelirrojo le daba a su hijo unas lecciones de pelea con espada, usando espadas de madera.

"No debes bajar la guardia, la vista siempre debe estar en tu oponente"

"No lo haré" dijo Andy mientras atacaba y se defendía

"Ten cuidado con la retaguardia" Dijo el pelirrojo picando al niño del trasero con la espada de madera.

"Auch"

"Ja ja ja ja"

"Y tú ten cuidado donde pisas" Contra atacó Andy congelando el suelo donde estaba parado su amigo, éste resbaló y cayó al suelo. "Ja ja ja ja "Reía Andy a carcajadas.

"Con qué te crees muy gracioso ¿no? Ahora verás" Dijo el sureño poniéndose de pie y persiguiendo al niño, una vez que lo atrapó comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

"No, no, Hans cosquillas no, je je je je"

"Ahora verás" Dijo el niño persiguiéndolo, ambos corretearon y jugaron. "Ya te tengo" Dijo Andy saltando sobre él.

Después ambos se recostaron en el pasto.

"¿Sabes una cosa Hans?"

"¿Qué?"

"Te quiero"

"También yo a ti, no imaginas lo mal que me sentí cuando te creí muerto" Dijo el sureño dando un abrazo a su hijo.

Por la tarde Andy se encontraba más animado.

"Tal vez mi papá no me quiere" Dijo Andy a su mascota mientras le cepillaba el pelaje en los establos "Pero no me importa, no lo necesito, tengo a mi tío y a mi amigo Hans, mi papá seguramente es un hombre malo que abandona a sus hijos y debo aceptar que él nunca va a regresar, pero estamos mejor sin él. Además hizo sufrir a mamá y yo no podría permitir que alguien que le hizo daño esté entre nosotros, le prometí que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera ningún daño. Bien, ya quedaste bien cepillado, ahora iré a buscar a Hans para divertirnos mucho"

Unos días después Syver regresó.

"¡Socio!" Dijo Andy corriendo a su encuentro.

"¿Qué tal te ha ido compañero?"

"Bien, ya sabes, preparándome como futuro rey y todo eso. ¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Todo bien, me rencontré con mi familia"

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Andy cuando se percató de la presencia de una joven mujer.

"Andy quiero presentarte a Shelby, mi novia, vamos a casarnos pronto"

"Te dije que ella te esperaría" Dijo Andy dando un codazo a su amigo.

"Shelby, te presento al Príncipe Anders"

"Es un placer conocerla"

"El placer es mío Alteza"

Momentos después Syver fue honrado oficialmente con su título como Sir y maestro pescador y proveedor oficial del reino en una ceremonia, para después volver nuevamente a su aldea.

Poco tiempo después.

"Bueno Hans, estos han sido unos días fabulosos, pero ya debemos volver a casa" Dijo Liv.

"Respecto a eso, quería hablarte sobre un asunto muy importante"

"¿Sobre qué?"

"En casa tu madre me detesta, se ha vuelto muy odiosa conmigo"

"Pero estoy segura de que se le pasará amor, ya lo veras, pronto las cosas volverán a ser como antes y todos seremos muy felices"

"Pero ¿y si no?"

"Tú ten fe y verás que todo saldrá muy bien"

"No puedo esperarme a que cambie, ¿Qué tal si nunca lo hace? Podría volver a nuestra hija en mi contra, podría volverla como ella y yo no quiero eso"

"Pero ¿de qué hablas? Mamá no tiene mucha influencia sobre nuestra hija"

"Eso crees, Elsa me contó que Helena la consideraba una hechicera por las cosas que decía su abuela ¿Qué tal si luego la considera maligna? ¿Y les tiene miedo a ella y a Andy?"

"No lo creo, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? Yo tampoco quiero que Helenita se lleve mal con estas personas que son nuestros amigos"

"Es por eso que quería platicar contigo, durante el reforzamiento de las fronteras, escuché de una hermosa villa no muy lejos de aquí que está a la venta"

"¿Quieres decir que no volveremos a casa?"

"Esa será nuestra casa ahora"

"Pero yo no quiero estar tan lejos de mi familia, siempre hemos estado juntos"

"Lo sé, pero está vez las cosas son diferentes, tu madre podría terminar volviéndote en contra mía y nuestro matrimonio terminaría y yo no quiero eso, ¿tú sí?"

"Claro que no, pero… te prometo que ya no voy a escucharla"

"No lo dudo, pero es tan enfadosa que terminará haciéndote cambiar de opinión y la escucharás aun cuando no quieras hacerlo"

"Pero ¿y mi familia?"

"Helena y yo somos tu familia ahora y créeme que esto es lo mejor para todos, aquí estaría lejos de las malas enseñanzas de tu madre, estaría a tan sólo un viaje en carruaje de visitar a su hermano, en cierta forma crecerían juntos"

"Ya no sé qué decir, la verdad es que las cosas si van mal en casa, pero es que yo nunca había dejado mi tierra, toda mi vida estuve rodeada de mis seres queridos y esto de empezar una nueva vida lejos de ellos no es una decisión fácil de tomar. Por favor déjame pensarlo por un tiempo antes de decidirme"

"Quizás deberíamos conocer primero el lugar, puede que eso ayude en tu decisión"

"Suena bien ¿Cuándo sugieres que estaría bien hacerlo?"

"Ahora mismo, podríamos llevar a Andy para que también la conozca, ya que presiento que será como su segundo hogar"

"Bueno, si tú lo dices está bien"

Al poco rato la familia Westeguard y el príncipe Andy partian en un carruaje hacia la hacienda que se encontraba a las afueras del reino. Todo el camino la princesa fue muy nerviosa, no sabía que tan bien pensado estaba ese plan y la idea de tomar una decisión incorrecta la ponía muy angustiada.

"¿A dónde vamos Hans?"

"A que conozcas la que será nuestra nueva casa amiguito"

"Oye Andy ¿quieres jugar yo veo?" Preguntó Helenita.

"De acuerdo, yo empezare" Respondió el niño.

"Yo veo un objeto verde"

"¿Árbol?"

"Aich"

"¿Me toca?"

"Sí"

"Ya, yo veo un objeto alto"

"Eh, ¿Árbol?"

"Eso"

"Am, yo veo un objeto con ramas"

"Árbol y yo veo un objeto que tiene un tronco"

"Árbol"

"Sip"

"¿Sigo? Yo veo un…"

"Árbol"

"Aich"

"Listo, mi turno"

"Árbol"

"No cuenta"

"Si cuenta"

"Ni siquiera he visto nada"

"Si cuenta"

"Bueno, árbol"

"Ay, ya me cansó esto"

Al pasar el día, fueron acercándose más y más a su destino, el cual resultó ser una hermosa casa rodeada por bellos jardines.

"¿Está será su nueva casa? Es preciosa"

"Me alegra que te guste, puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras ¿y tú qué dices princesita? ¿Te gusta nuestro nuevo hogar?"

"Es muy bonita"

"Parece nueva y muy bien cuidada ¿seguro de que nadie vive aquí?"

"Seguro, pertenece a un conde de Francia, planeaba venirse aquí a vivir, pero fue llamado por el rey para continuar sirviendo en su país y entonces puso la casa en venta. Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a cualquiera, de hecho fueron los vecinos quienes me dijeron a quién dirigirme para conseguir esta bella casa"

"No es necesario, te creo, pero ¿seguro de que podrás pagarla?"

"Nos la deja en un precio muy accesible, él no necesita el dinero y lo que quiere es que su propiedad quede en buenas manos, ósea las nuestras"

"Suena muy bien y todo, pero ¿de dónde sacaste toda esa información? Últimamente no has salido del país para nada"

"Hace como tres meses le envié una carta mostrándole mi interés por su casa y hemos estado en contacto desde entonces"

"¿Tres meses? ¿Y cuándo planeabas decírmelo a mí?"

"Cuando fuera realmente necesario, como ahora"

"No sé qué decir, este lugar es hermoso, pero no es mi hogar. Mi hogar se encuentra muy lejos de aquí"

"Pronto lo será amor. Déjame darte un recorrido por el lugar, eso te ayudará a tomar una buena decisión"

La casa era en verdad hermosa, tenía espacio de sobra; estaba amueblada con los muebles más finos de la región; tenía una bella composición arquitectónica y muchos detalles hechos a mano; pinturas traídas directamente de Paris, hechas por los mejores artistas de esa época; los jardines eran preciosísimos, llenos de flores traídas de distintas partes del país, con un riachuelo que cruzaba por toda la propiedad y un bello puente para cruzarlo; contaba con sembradíos listos para ser trabajados; además de incluir un establo e infinidad de animales de granja.

"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te parece la casa?"

"Es como un sueño, me encanta"

"Podríamos conseguir gente para que trabajen el huerto y atiendan a los animales"

"Suena maravilloso, me convenciste, este será nuestro hogar de ahora en adelante, lejos de las presiones de mi madre"

"Así se habla mi cielo, mua, por eso te amo tanto"

"Vamos a decirle la buena noticia a Helenita"

Mientras tanto los niños estaban explorando el lugar, corrían jugando por los jardines y recorrían las habitaciones de la casa. Hasta que se detuvieron al frente de una puerta cerrada arriba de cuatro escalones.

"¿Qué habrá ahí dentro?"

"Vamos a averiguarlo"

Los niños abrieron la puerta y cruzaron a su interior, el cual resultó ser una hermosa recámara en forma de octágono; en las paredes tenía pintadas unas casas, como si se tratara de una villa al pie de una montaña; el techo era azul oscuro y tenía unos brillos blancos que simulaban ser las estrellas; tenía un lindo tocador y una pequeña chimenea; una cama muy suave con adornos que parecían conchas y otras cosas del mar. (A/N Como el nuevo cuarto de María de la película "El secreto de la última luna". Si no la han visto se las recomiendo)

"Uh, creo que ya encontré mi cuarto"

"Es muy bonito, no va a combinar contigo"

"Más bien quien no combina eres tú, porque eres todo lo contrario a bonito"

"¿Ah sí?"

Momentos después los niños saltaban sobre la cama y se daban de almohadazos.

Días después el niño retomaba sus estudios y sus deberes reales, estaba por terminar el cuarto grado y pasar a quinto. Andy estaba de vuelta en casa y él estaba feliz de la vida por haberse reunido con su familia que tanto lo quiere. Pero con el paso de los días, al retomar sus estudios y su preparación como rey, el niño extrañaba su antigua vida sin preocupaciones ni responsabilidades.


	68. Chapter 68

Andy era ahora un preadolescente de 10 años, que usualmente traía el cabello un poco despeinado, tenía muchas pecas como su tía, le encantaba jugar, leer libros de aventuras, hacer deporte, explorar, recolectar hielo con su tío. Su carácter era alegre, decidido, leal, pero en ocasiones era tímido, inseguro y bastante solitario, además de que tenía algunos problemillas de manejo de la ira, lo cual su madre trataba de ayudarle a evitar debido a la profecía de los trolls de que la ira sería su enemiga.

Tenía también otros problemas, pues la mayoría de sus amigos ya se habían dado el estirón, por lo que él era de los más bajos de estatura, y para colmo, incluso niñas como Elli o Birgit, eran más altas que él, pero todos le animaban diciéndole que ya crecería.

Ellinor tenía 9 años y era muy parecida a su padre, su cabello era rubio como el de él, a ella le gustaba aprender, leer, la astronomía, las matemáticas y jugar con su hermanita. Su carácter era tranquilo, en ocasiones demasiado serio, paciente, además de que era muy inteligente.

Kristal tenía 6 años y era la viva imagen de su mamá cuando era niña, a ella le gustaba jugar a la fiesta del té, que sus padres le leyeran cuentos, le gustaban mucho los animales, pasear en trineo, bailar y jugar con su hermana mayor. Su carácter era muy alegre, distraída, obstinada.

A los tres primos les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos y hacer todo tipo de travesuras por el castillo.

"¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?" Dijo Ellinor a su primo y hermana.

"Hum no lo sé, ¿Desarmamos otra vez las armaduras?" Sugirió Kristy.

"¿O qué tal si nos metemos de nuevo a los pasadizos secretos?" Agregó Andy.

"¿O congelar el suelo y hacer una pista de patinaje?" Dijo Elli.

"Ya sé, hagamos algo que no hayamos hecho antes, vamos a montar en bicicleta" Dijo la más pequeña.

"Eso no tiene nada de nuevo" Dijo el niño.

"Andy tiene razón, lo hacemos todo el tiempo"

"Pero no bajando por las escaleras" Dijo Kristy sonriendo traviesamante.

"¿Bajando por las escaleras? Hum, eso suena…"

"Genial, yo primero" Exclamó Andy muy feliz mientras preparaba su bicicleta.

"Iba a decir peligroso, Andy no debemos subestimar la fuerza de gravedad" Dijo la mayor de las niñas.

"Oh, no la subestimamos, sólo nos divertimos con ella, y ahí voy" Dijo Andy antes de saltar, bajando por las escaleras montado en su bici y rebotando en cada escalón antes de llegar ileso al suelo.

"Ahora voy yo" Dijo la pequeña pelirroja preparándose para saltar.

"Claro que no, no dejaré que te rompas el cuello" dijo su hermana mayor sujetando el manubrio de la bici.

"No me romperé nada, fuera abajo"

"¡Kristy no!" Exclamó preocupada su hermana mayor.

"¡Yujú!" Exclamó la niña feliz repitiendo la hazaña de su primo y cayendo en los brazos de Andy.

"Gracias, fue como un ejercicio de confianza" Dijo la niña mientras Andy la volvía a colocar en el suelo.

"¿Ves? nada malo puede pasarles, porque yo estoy para protegerlas"

"Ustedes dos me van a volver loca"

"Anda salta tú también" Dijo Kristy.

"Claro que no, no estoy loca como ustedes"

"¿O acaso tienes miedo?" Dijo Andy levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos.

"Vamos Elli, salta, salta"

"Sólo para demostrarles que no tengo miedo"

La niña se deslizó por las escaleras hasta llegar con su primo y su hermanita,

"¿Ves? Nada pasó, sé lo que hago, estuve en una isla desierta y sobreviví"

"Darwinismo a la inversa, la supervivencia del más tonto"

"Ja ja, eso fue tan gracioso que olvidé reírme"

Todas las mañanas Andy continuaba con su preparación como futuro rey, pero en ocasiones era realmente aburrido.

"Un rey toma la copa con dos dedos, jamás la toca demasiado porque los sirvientes la agarraron antes que él"

"¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?"

"Que como monarca debe tocarlo lo menos posible"

"No les tengo asco ni a Gerda, ni a las muchachas que le ayudan en la cocina"

"Lo sé, no es por asco, sino por etiqueta, así es la costumbre"

"Bien, lo intentaré, ups" Dijo Andy mientras la copa se resbalaba de sus dedos y se quebraba. "Lo intentaré de nuevo… ups, otra vez…..ups, de nuevo, oh lo logré, ups, esto no es nada fácil"

"Bueno Alteza, las clases terminaron, puede retirarse, mañana seguiremos practicando"

Andy sonrió aliviado y corrió sólo para encontrarse con su madre quien también tenía temas por enseñarle.

"Un rey siempre disfruta de las bellas artes, la literatura es una de ellas" dice la reina entregándole a su hijo un libro

"¿La Vida Del Rey Enrique V?" dice el niño hojeándolo

"Así es, aparte de apreciar la buena lectura, podrás inspirarte en su vida y labores"

"No sé cómo esperas que lea esto, parece muy aburrido, ni siquiera tiene dibujos"

"Es una obra de William Shakespeare"

"¿Y ese con cuáles juglares toca? ¿O qué?"

"Shakespeare no es un músico de esos que los chicos oyen últimamente, él fue un escritor muy reconocido"

"Bueno ya que lo pones así, supongo que le echaré un vistazo"

"No quiero que le eches un vistazo, quiero que lo leas todo"

"¿En un solo día?"

"Tomate el tiempo que necesites para terminarlo, pero no abuses ¿eh?"

"Como tú digas"

La reina salió y dejo a su hijo con el libro, pensando que lo encontraría muy entretenido y fascinante. El joven príncipe no le dio demasiada importancia al libro, lo dejo en su cómoda sin prestarle mucha atención.

Por la noche el niño no podía dormir, se había desacostumbrado a acostarse temprano y no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que, no habiendo nada más que hacer, se puso a leer el libro.

Cada noche le pasaba lo mismo y su única distracción era el susodicho libro, si bien tenía partes interesantes, el romance no era algo que disfrutara leer, puesto que aún no entendía de esas cosas:

_-¿Te gusto Kate?_

_-Pardonne moi, no entiendo lo que es gustar_

_-Un ángel es como tú Kate y tú eres como un ángel_

"Dios mío, pero que cursi está esto" pensó el niño mientras cerraba el libro y se acomodaba a dormir "Espero no tener pesadillas por eso"

Al terminar de leer el libro, fue a la oficina de su madre para darle la noticia.

"Ya lo acabé"

"¿Todo? ¿Todo?"

"Si, quitando las partes enfadosas estuvo muy bueno"

"¿Y cuáles son las partes enfadosas según tú?"

"Las que son empalagosamente románticas, iuj sentía ganas de lamer sal cada que leía esas cosas tan dulces y con las partes de los besos, puaj, peor tantito"

"Mira nomas, pues déjame decirte que cuando crezcas tú también vas a ser un romántico de primera y te van a encantar todas esas cosas que ahorita te dan asco"

"Ja ja, jamás"

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"Es una apuesta tonta, pero acepto"

"Muy bien, si dentro de un tiempo descubro que estás enamorado, tendrás un día entero de puras lecciones"

"Y si nunca me enamoro, como es obvio que pasará, descansaré por toda una semana de lecciones"

"Trato hecho, a ver quién es el que ríe al último"

Pasaron unos días y Andy le restó importancia a la apuesta, estaba muy ocupado jugando con sus amigos todas las tardes como para recordar siquiera que el romance existía. Pero cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo y Andy pronto sería flechado por Cupido y conocería su primer amor infantil.

"Oigan, se acabaron los dulces, ¿no tienen más Andy?"

"Esto es un palacio, siempre tenemos de todo, no se nos termina nada" dice el niño conduciéndolos a la bodega "Apuesto a que aún queda una enorme reserva por aquí" dice revisando las cajas donde suelen guardar los dulces, pero sin resultados "Retiro lo dicho, en este castillo lo único que se acaba son los dulces, pero es que si ustedes vieran como comen chocolates mi tía Anna y Susy, entenderían perfectamente por qué"

"Pues vamos por más" Dijo Ken.

"Si, vamos al pueblo, yo conozco una tienda donde venden los más deliciosos caramelos" Agregó Edvin.

"Me convenciste con eso, vamos pues" dice el príncipe "Gerda, avisa a mamá que voy a salir por un rato"

"¿A dónde va joven Anders?"

"Voy en una importante misión, conseguir los más deliciosos dulces del mundo entero"

"Pues suerte en su misión" dice la mujer muy divertida por las ocurrencias del niño

Luego de avanzar un rato por las calles, se detienen frente a la dulcería.

"Este es el sitio, hemos llegado" Dijo Edvin.

Los niños entran en el lugar, el cual parece estar solo y toman de los más suculentos dulces que encuentran. Más cuando se acercan al mostrador descubren que no hay nadie que los atienda.

"¿Quién atiende este lugar?" Pregunta Ken.

"Un señor muy simpático, quizás este acomodando dulces en la bodega" Responde Edvin.

"Pues llamémoslo entonces" Dijo Andy.

"¿Hola? Señor Quisling, queremos dulces" Habló Edvin.

Al oír que llegaron unos clientes, una joven de unos quince años de edad se aproxima a atenderlos. La joven es muy bonita, de cabello rubio, ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa. Al verla de inmediato los tres niños se sintieron fascinados por su belleza.

"El señor Quisling está enfermo y no puede levantarse, pero yo soy su hija, me llamo Angelita y los atenderé con mucho gusto"

"Oh cielos, siento un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago" pensó el príncipe

"Es linda" Pensaba Edvin.

La joven guardaba los dulces en bosas de papel, mientras los niños la observaban embelesados, no se distraían ni un instante.

"¿Seria todo?"

"Si" contesto tímidamente Edvin.

"Son veinte coronas"

El príncipe entregó el dinero sin despegar su vista de la cara de la joven.

"Vuelvan pronto" les dice la muchacha despidiéndose de ellos

Todos salieron de la dulcería y durante el resto del camino nadie dijo nada. De regreso en el castillo fue cuando por fin empezaron a contar sus experiencias.

"Creo que me siento algo extraño ¿a ustedes no les pasa lo mismo?"

"Si, pero no estoy seguro de por qué"

"Igual yo, pero seguramente no fue nada, vamos a comernos los dulces, sácalos Andy"

Pero en realidad los niños si habían experimentado un cambio, estaban entrando en la edad en que comenzaban a gustarles las chicas y si bien las niñas de su edad aun no las consideraban fascinantes, las adolescentes les parecían muy bonitas.

Aunque Andy acostumbrado a la magia y los seres oscuros, creyó que tal vez era víctima de algún hechizo maligno, por lo que decidió visitar el valle de los trolls.

"¡Hey Grand Pabbie! ¡Sra. Bulda, Sr. Cliff! Soy yo Andy"

Las rocas no tardaron en rodar hacia él.

"¡Andy vino a visitarnos!" Exclamó Bulda

"¡Andy vino!" Respondieron a coro los demás trolls mientras daban todo tipo de muestras de afecto a su amigo.

"También me da gusto verlos"

"Dame esa ropa para lavarla como de costumbre" dijo Bulda dejando al niño sólo en short, ya que desde que Kristoff creció y se casó, extrañaba cuidar niños humanos y cada que iban Andy o las niñas, los colmaban de atenciones y mimos.

"Oh pues gracias"

"¿Tienes hambre? Pareces algo flaco" Dijo la madre adoptiva de su tío.

"No, estoy bien, sólo estoy delgado porque estoy creciendo ¿Está el abuelo?"

"Aquí estoy Andy"

"Grand Pabbie necesito de tu ayuda"

"¿Qué sucede? Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas"

"Es por eso que vine, hoy al entrar en la tienda de dulces había una chica atendiendo el negocio, y era realmente bonita" Dijo Andy haciendo cara boba y suspirando al recordar a la muchacha "Y luego de comprar caramelos, salimos pero durante el trayecto mis amigos y yo nos sentíamos extraños, no sé ellos, pero yo sentía unas extrañas sensaciones en el estómago y no dejo de pensar en ella, entonces pensé que tal vez era algún hechizo maligno y decidí venir a verlos"

"Escúchame Andy, puedes estar tranquilo no hay nada malo en ti"

"¿Estás seguro? Porque me siento extraño"

"Estoy completamente seguro, es sólo que estás creciendo, y empiezas a experimentar nuevas cosas, sólo estás enamorado"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy muy extrañado "Eso no es cierto, yo no puedo estar enamorado eso es repugnante, y sólo le pasa a los adultos, debe haber otra explicación"

"Siento decepcionarte, pero somos expertos en el amor" Respondió el viejo Troll.

"Pero el amor es algo asqueroso, he visto novios en el parque dándose besos"

"No es asqueroso, eso piensas porque eres sólo un niño, pero pronto verás las cosas de otra manera, además no hay edad para el amor" Replicó Cliff.

"Eso a mí no me va pasar nunca, me rehúso a aceptarlo y si me quiere pasar, me resistiré"

Entonces los trolls comenzaron a cantar una canción.

"_Es una situación de confusión__  
__o de confabulación__  
__y que a todo mundo, a todo ser__  
__le tendrá que acontecer.__  
__Mejor no te resistas__  
__y déjate querer"_

"No, yo no estoy enamorado, ustedes sólo están inventando todo esto" Protestó Andy.

"¿Inventando? Dices que sentiste como mariposas en el estómago ¿No?" Preguntó Bulda

"Pues sí pero…"  
_  
__"Juego rudo el del amor,__  
__no hay reglas, todo se permite.__  
__No hay lógica ni razones__  
__para tales situaciones.__  
__No hay mayor incógnita__  
__que un romance de amor."_

"Piensen lo que quieran pero no es verdad" Rezongó Andy.

"Di lo que quieras pero por más que lo niegues es verdad" Canturreó Cliff.__

_No hay lógica ni razones__  
__para estas situaciones.__  
__Son las más anárquicas,__  
__más anómalas,__  
__más exóticas,__  
__más caóticas,__  
__más patéticas,__  
__más ridículas__  
__que hay"._

"Ya basta, miren la hora que es, debo volver a casa o mamá estará muy preocupada, adiós"

"Espera olvidas tu ropa" Dijo Bulda.

"Cierto, gracias"

"¿Creen que estará bien?" Preguntó Cliff a Pabbie.

"Claro, no es nada serio, es sólo un amor de niños, como aquellos que se enamoran de su maestra, su amor verdadero está muy cerca, sólo que aun no lo ha notado"

Andy se vistió de nuevo para después alejarse de ahí a toda velocidad montado sobre su reno, realmente quería terminar esa incómoda conversación.

Esa noche el pequeño príncipe nuevamente no podía conciliar el sueño, le había tomado varios días acostumbrarse a su antiguo horario y ahora con esto, nuevamente tenía problemas para dormir. No dejaba de pensar en la bella chica que los atendió, su recuerdo no se apartaba de su mente y su voz resonaba en sus oídos. Algo así como los niños que se enamoran de su profesora.

"_Me llamo Angelita y los atenderé con mucho gusto__"_

"_Un ángel es como tú Angelita y tú eres como un ángel" pensaba el niño repitiendo la frase que hacia unas semanas la había considerado una cursilería "Hasta tu nombre lo dice"_

"_Vuelvan pronto" Decía la muchacha en los sueños del joven príncipe "Especialmente tú Andy" Agregaba mientras el viento movía su largo cabello. _

"_Ya volví y te traje un regalito" Dijo mientras sacaba una caja con una sortija que tenía un diamante gigantesco que brillaba tanto que los encandilaba a todos._

"_Oh Andy es precioso, casi tanto como tú" _

_Andy se arrodillaba y tomaba la mano de la joven depositando sobre ella un tierno beso._

"_Con este beso en tu mano y este anillo sello nuestro amor eterno, tú serás por siempre mi reina"_

"_Oh Andy acepto"_

_En el sueño de Andy todos estaban totalmente de acuerdo en que se casara con esa chica a esa edad tan joven, incluso su mamá._

"_Por supuesto que sí Andy tienes mi bendición, que sean muy felices juntos"_

_Las campanas repicaban y la boda se celebraba._

"_Puede besar a la novia" _

Y Andy le daba un beso, pero justo en ese momento su sueño terminaba y se daba cuenta de que lo que estaba besando era su almohada.

"Que sueño tan loco"

Andy se puso a pensar, ¿Realmente estaba enamorado? Siempre había creído que eso era desagradable, pero más bien lo que sentía era sumamente agradable, no podía esperar para volver a ver a Angelita.

Al día siguiente, luego de clases, los niños se reunieron nuevamente.

"¿Y qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó Ken a Edvin.

"No lo sé ¿Qué quieres hacer?" Respondió Edvin.

"No lo sé ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?" Volvió a preguntar Ken.

"Ya sé lo que quiero hacer, ¿Por qué no salimos al pueblo? Ya saben para pasear un rato" Respondió Edvin

"Si, me parece muy buena idea" Opinó Andy.

"Hagámoslo entonces" Agregó Ken.

En realidad, lo único que querían con salir al pueblo, era visitar nuevamente a la bella chica de sus sueños, por lo que antes de salir se peinaron y se arreglaron.

"Tú eres le máximo" Dijo Andy a su reflejo.

Momentos después los niños, en compañía de unos cuantos estaban parados frente a la tienda, ya que no eran los únicos "enamorados" de la hija del dueño de la dulcería y acudían a la tienda con cualquier pretexto sólo para verla despachar la mercancía, aunque la chica no les daba importancia.

"Muy bien, hemos llegado" dijo Andy mientras él y sus amigos se acomodaron afuera a una distancia prudente, mientras observaban a la muchacha y suspiraban. incluso conversaban acerca de las cosas que serían capaces de hacer para impresionarla, aunque sólo fanfarroneaban, si la chica les hubiera dirigido la palabra se hubieran puesto rojos y no hubieran sabido que hacer o que decir.

"Hola" Dijo Birgit llegando en compañía de otras niñas.

"A un lado, bloquean la vista" Dijo Ken.

"¿Cuál vista?" Preguntó una de las niñas. "Si no hay nada que ver aquí"

"A menos que la estén viendo a ella" Señaló otra niña.

"Precisamente" Respondió Andy.

"¿Y qué tanto le ven?" Preguntó Birgit

"¿No es obvio?" Preguntó Edvin.

"La verdad no" Respondió una de las niñas.

"Sólo mírenla, es tan perfecta" Dijo Ken

"¿Perfecta?" Preguntaron a coro las tres niñas.

"¿Tú también crees eso Andy?" Preguntó Birgit mortificada.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no habría que creerlo?" Respondió Andy extrañado.

Andy no era el único que experimentaba nuevos sentimientos, esa respuesta y esta actitud hicieron que su amiga sintiera celos.

"¿A ustedes les gusta ella?"

"Bueno…." Dijo Andy nervioso.

"Pues…" Opinó Ken.

"Yo…yo…" Tartamudeó Edvin.

"Eso no es de su incumbencia" Dijo por fin Ken.

"Apuesto a que ninguno se atrevería a declarársele"

Los niños sólo las miraron perplejos y se observaron entre sí.

**UF SE ME HIZO MUY TARDE PERO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LA PARTE DE LA CANCIÓN LES GUSTE A MADAMA BUTTERFLY QUIEN DIJO QUE UNA DE SUS PELIS FAVORITAS ES LA ESPADA EN LA PIEDRA.**

**Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, LA CHICA DE LA DULCERIA NO ES EL AMOR VERDADERO DE ANDY, ES SÓLO UN AMOR PLÁTONICO DE NIÑOS.**


	69. Chapter 69

"Apuesto a que ninguno se atrevería a declarársele" Los retó una de las niñas.

Los niños sólo las miraron perplejos y se observaron entre sí. Ninguno se animaba a hacerlo.

"Yo lo haré" Dijo Edvin.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy

"¿Estás loco?" Dijo Ken.

"No, es sólo que desde hace tiempo que he venido a la tienda sólo para verla, pero nunca he tenido el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos, pero creo que ya llegó el momento"

"Espera no lo hagas" Dijo Ken intentando detenerlo.

Pero antes de que pudieran evitarlo, el niño entró en la tienda, seguido por sus amigos, quienes frenaron abruptamente y observaban la escena desde una distancia segura.

"Hola"´ Dijo la chica al ver al joven pretendiente.

"Hola" Respondió Edvin

"¿Quieres comprar dulces?"

El niño no decía nada sólo la miraba embobado, mientras ella lo veía desconcertada, después de unos segundos de silencio, la muchacha habló.

"Bien, me gustó hablar contigo" Dijo Angelita despidiéndose de Edvin y dirigiéndose a la bodega.

"Espera"

La chica se detuvo y volteó a verlo.

"Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí, pues… verás…yo …. Siempre he pensado que… que tú eres muy linda"

"Gracias, eres un niño simpático"

"¿Y... Tienes planes para esta noche?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

Andy y los otros niños sólo observaban estupefactos, esperando que en ese momento la chica se enojara y le diera una bofetada.

"¿Qué tal si mejor nos esperamos unos años más?"

"Pero ¿Tengo esperanzas?"

"Seguro"

"Este es el momento más feliz de mi vida, no te preocupes, ya creceré, espérame"

"Claro que lo haré" Dijo la chica divertida de los comentarios del pretendiente.

"Me tengo que ir, pero estaremos en contacto, adiosito"

"Adiosito"

Sus amigos sólo lo observaban asombrados, nadie habría tenido el valor de hacer lo mismo, aun cuando les hubieran ofrecido todo el oro del mundo, por lo que a partir de ese día, Edvin pasó a ser una especia de héroe ante los ojos de los demás niños.

"No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene ella que no tengamos nosotras?" Preguntó una de las amigas de Birgit.

"Que ella es toda una dama y no una niña como ustedes" Respondió Ken.

Andy por su parte seguía frecuentando la tienda de dulces sólo para ver a la bella chica y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que la reina se enterara de esto. Aunque todos habían notado un cierto cambio en el niño, quien constantemente se ausentaba por largo rato, canturreaba por los pasillos, suspiraba y hacía dibujos de corazones.

"Andy ¿Quién es Angelita?" Preguntó durante una de sus lecciones de monarcas.

Con esa pregunta tan inesperada el niño por poco y se atraganta con un bocadillo.

"No sé, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Hum, no lo sé, tal vez porque en tu cuaderno dibujaste un corazón con tu nombre y el de ella dentro"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Andy avergonzado mientras la reina le mostraba la evidencia. "Yo, yo, yo"

"¿Tú qué?"

"Pues verás, Angelita es sólo una chica que atiende la dulcería y … y…"

"A ti te gusta ¿No es cierto?"

"No, como crees"

"Andy, recuerda que dije que podías tenerme confianza"

"Pero también apostamos que si me enamoraba tendría que tomas lecciones por un día entero"

"Olvida esa apuesta, fue sólo un juego, realmente me intereso por ti"

"Bien, pues al principio no sabía si me gustaba o no, pero fui a visitar a los trolls porque creí que lo que sentía era tal vez producto de la magia negra o algo así y ellos me dijeron que sólo estaba enamorado, entonces supuse que tal vez tenían razón. ¿Es malo?"

"No, no es malo, Andy, no has hecho nada incorrecto, es sólo que estás creciendo"

"Eso fue lo que dijeron los trolls"

"Sí, es normal para los chicos de tu edad"

"Fiu, me alegra que lo tomes así, creí que te enojarías"

"No, me da alegría porque estás creciendo, pero a la vez también me da nostalgia porque estás creciendo"

"Pero aunque crezca y sea un señor hasta con bigote, yo siempre voy a quererte mucho"

"Y yo a ti"

Pasado algunos días, Andy decide ir a visitar a sus amigos Westerguard.

"Mami, ¿puedo quedarme el fin de semana con Hans y su familia?"

"Me parece bien Andy, si ellos no tienen inconveniente, así verás cómo va quedando su nueva casa"

"Apuesto a que muy bonita, de por sí desde que se cambiaron ya lo era ¿no quieres venir conmigo para que tú también la conozcas?"

"Quisiera, pero tengo mucho trabajo"

"Es una lástima. Me alegra que se vinieran a vivir muy cerca de con nosotros ¿a ti no?"

"Si, es muy bueno que los tengamos casi de vecinos"

"Me voy entonces"

"Cuídate hijo" Dijo la reina mientras veía a su hijo salir muy contento, realmente el niño sentía gran afecto por Hans y no quería ser ella quien arruinara toda esa felicidad y vínculo que se había formado entre ambos, al contarle lo que realmente había sucedido, pero también sabía por experiencia que un secreto no se puede guardar para siempre y tarde o temprano tendría que contarle.

Y así el niño partió en un carruaje y se dirigió a la villa Westerguard. En donde por cierto, la casa comenzaba a lucir más como un hogar, los príncipes ya tenían algunos sirvientes y trabajadores del campo.

Habían abierto todas las habitaciones y Liv trataba de arreglar el lugar sacando de la propiedad cosas que ellos jamás usarían, pero su esposo las regresaba todas, pues no quería deshacerse de ellas.

"Ya Hans, deja de regresar todo lo que saco, esto no nos sirve"

"Apuesto a que si lo hará, sólo espera un poco y lo veras"

"Oh vamos amor, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que un castillo limpio es un castillo eficiente?"

"Estará limpio sin necesidad de echar todo esto, después de todo mira como está quedando nuestro hogar"

"Hermoso y así quiero que siga, es por eso que continuaremos con la ordenanza"

"Aquí vamos otra vez, recuerda que estas cosas no son nuestras, le pertenecen al conde"

"Pero él dijo que todo lo que se encontrara en la casa nos pertenecía ahora"

"Fue un decir, no significa que puedas tirarlo todo"

"Sólo lo que ya ni sirva"

Los príncipes se acercan a la última puerta que faltaba de ser abierta, adentro había una increíble colección de antigüedades.

"Mira nada más, el conde tenia buen gusto, todas estas cosas han de valer una fortuna"

"Si, son muy bonitas, pero no nos quedaremos con todas, podríamos vender algunas"

"¿Venderlas?"

"Sólo algunas"

"¿Cómo cuál? A ver, señala alguna con la que no valga la pena quedarse"

"Por ejemplo esta cosa se va, da entre ternura y miedo" dice Liv arrojando un muñeco de madera con forma de simio, el cual vestía ropa colorida como de bufón.

"¿De qué estás hablando? Es un rey simio auténtico, de niño siempre quise uno" dice su esposo recogiéndolo y sacudiéndole el polvo

"Ya no eres un niño Hans, no lo necesitas, ni siquiera sabes ventrilocuismo"

"Apuesto que a Helenita le fascinará ¿no es así muñequita?" dice mostrándole el juguete a su hija

"No me gusta, me da miedo"

"¿Lo ves? Definitivamente no puede quedarse. Voy a decirles a los sirvientes que clasifiquen estas cosas, más vale tener un inventario de todo para luego no tener problemas"

"Está bien, pero yo insisto en que me dejes quedarme con el simio" sigue alegando el sureño mientras regresan a la sala.

"Claro que no, los reyes simios son conocidos por sus travesuras, sólo traerá mala vibra y problemas a esta casa"

"Hablando de mala vibra, mira quién acaba de llegar" dice el pelirrojo asomado por la ventana y señalando un carruaje del cual baja su suegra

"Y hablando de problemas, mira quien vino también" agrega su esposa desde otra ventana señalando un carruaje en el cual viajaba Andy

"Rápido, no podemos dejar que se vean, si tu madre se entera de que el niño está aquí, podría enfurecerse. Yo me ocupo de él, lo traeré a la casa"

"Y yo me encargo de mi mamá, la mantendré en los jardines"

Ambos salen corriendo por distintas puertas para recibir a sus visitas.

"Andy, ¿Qué te trae por aquí amiguito?"

"Hola Hans, vine a quedarme con ustedes el fin de semana, espero que no les moleste"

"Claro que no, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido en nuestro hogar"

"Gracias"

"Pasemos entonces, tengo algo que mostrarte y estoy seguro de que te encantará" dice mientras caminan a la casa

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un rey simio, un muñeco para ventrilocuismo" dice el sureño mostrándole el simio

"Vaya, es muy simpático"

"Es tuyo, ¿te gusta?" dice Hans entregándoselo a su hijo

"Si, me encanta" dice el niño tomándolo muy feliz

"Me alegra que te guste, ¿sabes? A tú edad yo quería tener uno, pero nunca pude conseguirlo"

"¿Y por qué no te lo quedas ahora que lo tienes?"

"Porque las cosas han cambiado, ya estoy grande para aprender ventrilocuismo. Pero tú por otro lado, tienes la edad perfecta para aprenderlo, además tú puedes hacerme muy feliz cumpliendo el sueño que yo no pude"

"Gracias Hans, te prometo que lo cuidaré muy bien"

"Sé que lo harás hijo"

Al niño le encantaba que su amigo lo llamara hijo, él lo veía como un padre y le alegraba saber que lo veía como un hijo.

"Oye Hans, ¿tú a qué edad te enamoraste por primera vez?"

El pelirrojo se extrañó de la pregunta, pero a la vez comprendió a dónde iba con eso.

"Pues supongo que tenía la misma edad que tú tienes ahora"

"¿En serio? ¿Y de quien te enamoraste?"

"De la prometida de un hermano mío, en cuanto la vi, sentí mariposas en el estómago, se me hizo tan bonita"

"Si, entiendo, quiero decir ¿y qué pasó con ella? ¿Se casó con tu hermano?"

"Si, ahora es mi cuñada"

"¿Y tú te pusiste triste por eso?"

"Pues algo, pero a la vez sabía que ella iba a ser feliz y eso era lo importante, además con el tiempo me desenamore de ella, comencé a verla como una hermana y ya no como mi verdadero y único amor, je je"

"¿Y cómo cuántas veces te enamoraste antes de casarte con Liv?"

"Varias veces"

"¿En serio? ¿Y de quiénes?"

"Pues princesas, condesas, chicas del pueblo, la lista es muy larga, ¿sabes? hasta incluso hubo un tiempo en que estuve enamorado de tu tía Anna"

"Vaya, no me lo creo"

"Pero es verdad"

"¿Y por qué no se casaron?"

"Porque yo no era su verdadero amor, su verdadero amor resultó ser el repartidor de hielo"

"¿Y de casualidad nunca estuviste enamorado de mi mamá?"

"Oye amiguito ya son demasiadas preguntas, ¿Por qué te interesa todo eso?"

"No, por nada en especial"

"Oh vamos, yo fui sincero contigo, ahora tú debes corresponder"

"De acuerdo, te lo diré, creo que estoy enamorado de una chica del pueblo, pero ella ni se fija en mí, para ella sólo soy un niño pequeño"

"Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Mi Andy enamorado, deberás que has madurado y todo fue tan rápido que creo que no me di cuenta"

"Pero se me va a pasar ¿no es así?"

"Es casi seguro y puede que te enamores de muchas otras chicas antes de conocer al verdadero amor de tu vida"

"Que locura, ¿y muchas chicas se van a enamorar de mí cuando crezca?"

"Tenlo por seguro, serás irresistible, las muchachas pelearan por ti"

"Ji ji, ya me lo imagino"

"Serán experiencias agradables y algunas otras quizás puedan ser tristes, pero ten en cuenta esto, el camino del amor no es fácil recorrerlo"

"Hasta hace apenas unas semanas esto del amor lo consideraba algo asqueroso, pero ahora creo que se siente muy bonito"

"Porque lo es Andy"

Las palabras de Hans no se equivocan, el amor puede estar lleno de conflictos, sobre todo si alguien entrometido quiere arruinarlo. Afuera, la princesa Liv recibe a su madre.

"Oich, pero que viaje más cansado, ¿tienes idea de cuánto viaje en barco sólo para venir a verte?"

"Me imagino madre"

"Eso sin mencionar que avanzar en carruaje, no fue una maravilla, el camino estaba lleno de piedras, auch, mis riñones"

"¿Por qué no te sientas a descansar un poco?"

"¿Aquí? ¿En el suelo? Es broma ¿verdad?"

"No me refiero a justo aquí, ven conmigo, más adelante tenemos unas sillas en el jardín"

"Pues acepto la idea" dice la reina avanzando a donde su hija la dirige "Este lugar es muy bonito, pero no se compara en nada a nuestro palacio, apenas puedo creer que lo prefieras por encima de tu hogar"

"Este es mi hogar ahora madre"

"Mentira, este lugar tan cerca de la bruja de las nieves no puede ser tu hogar"

"¿Ya vas a empezar mamá?"

"Es la verdad hija mía, ¿no te das cuenta de la verdad detrás de este plan?"

"Ni lo intentes, no vas a manipularme esta vez"

"como puedes ser tan inocente hija, lo que él quiere es darse revolcones con esa zorra cada vez que quiera" (N/A Estas palabras son cortesía de Megafanzx)

"Ey, no llames así a mi amiga"

"Tesoro despierta de una vez, esa mujer no es tu amiga, date cuenta de que sólo es un monstruo"

"No es un monstruo, es una buena persona, sólo que tú no lo quieres ver"

"¿Cómo esperas que vea lo que no es verdad?"

"Lo mismo digo, ya deja de inventar cosas"

"¿Qué hice para que me consideres una mentirosa?"

"Que siempre estás diciendo puras falsedades"

"No son falsedades, es la verdad, aunque tú no lo quieras ver"

"Mejor hablemos de otra cosa ¿Qué te parece el lugar?"

"Muy bonito, pero insisto en que estás muy cerca del territorio enemigo y recuerda que _quien juega con fuego siempre va a terminar quemado_, o mejor dicho en este caso, _quien juega con hielo termina congelado_"

Sin saber de la discusión de afuera, Helena, quien ahora tiene cinco años (la misma edad que tenía Anna cuando pasó lo del accidente) llega corriendo con su hermano.

"¡Andy, Andy! Viniste a visitarnos"

"Hola Helenita, ya te extrañaba"

"Y yo a ti" dice la niña abrazándolo

Mientras Hans se asoma por la ventana y ve a lo lejos la discusión de las dos mujeres y decide ir a ponerle un fin.

"Ahorita regreso niños, ustedes mientras tanto quédense aquí jugando y por favor no salgan al jardín, es que lo están arreglando"

"Entendido y anotado" le dice el niño

El sureño sale de la casa y se dirige al sitio de la discusión, mientras su hijo comienza a jugar con su rey simio.

"¿A poco no está genial mi juguete nuevo?" dice acercándoselo a su amiguita

"No, a mí me da miedo, parece que fuera a comerte"

"Porque es verdad, a este muñeco le encanta comer niños"

"Si, sobre todo me gustan las niñas de cabello rojo y ojos verdes" dice haciendo hablar al muñeco

"¡Ay, quiere comerme!"

"Oh no, mejor corre por tu vida Helenita"

La niña corre por toda la casa perseguida por su hermano quien controla al muñeco.

"Yomi, yomi, que banquetazo más rico me espera"

La niña ya no supo para dónde correr y se detuvo frente a una pared.

"Jua jua jua, te tengo"

"Ay no, me atrapó, Andy ayúdame"

"No temas Helenita, yo te salvaré de este monstruo"

Y tomando una cuerda que estaba tirada por ahí, el niño amarró al muñeco.

"Para que aprendas a no molestar a mi mejor amiga"

"Andy me salvaste, eres mi héroe" dice la niña dándole un abrazo y tumbándolo al piso

"Ji ji ji" ambos niños ríen en el suelo, muy divertidos por sus juegos

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?"

"Muy buena idea, ¿lista?" pregunta el niño mientras crea una esferita de luz en sus manos

"Aja"

El príncipe lanza su magia al techo y comienza a nevar, luego congela el piso y se ponen a patinar muy divertidos.

"Ahora si el muñeco" dice la niña

Juntan tres bolas de nieve y Andy con su magia les da forma del capitán escarcha, un muñeco de nieve de aspecto militar sacado de la imaginación de Andy algunos años atrás.

"Soy el capitán escarcha y tú eres mi nuevo recluta"

"Señor, si señor" dice la niña poniendo su mano en la frente como saludando con respeto

"Humm, muy escuálido y delgaducho, además de muy pequeñito" dice mientras le pellizca la naricita

"Ji ji ji" ríe la niña divertida mientras hace caras a su amigo

"¿Se burla de mí recluta? Eso le costará caro, veamos que tan bien resiste una guerra de cosquillas" dice mientras le hace cosquillas

"Je je je, ya no, me rindo, usted gana capitán"

"Así está mejor"

Pero en eso la niña le lanza una bola de nieve al muñeco.

"Se lo creyó" dice mientras sube a un montón de nieve

"Vuelva acá granuja"

"Atrápeme"

"No será bueno para ser soldado, a menos que yo solucione eso ¡GUERRA DE NIEVE! Esquive el ataque soldado"

"Ji ji, que mala puntería"

"Venga y dígamelo en la cara, cobarde"

"Cobarde tú, apuesto a que no te animas a saltar" dice pegando un brinco al aire

Pero el niño crea una base de nieve que la detiene.

"¿A eso llamas saltar? Quiero ver que lo intentes de nuevo" Dice Andy en su voz ronca de capitán escarcha.

"Mira esto" dice saltando nuevamente

El niño vuelve a poner una base para que caiga sobre ella.

"Atrápame"

"Aquí voy"

La niña salta de esta y la espera una base más alta y luego otra más alta y así sucesivamente. ¿Les parece familiar algo de esto?

Sin saber lo que sucede dentro de la casa, las dos mujeres continúan con su discusión.

"Insisto en que todo fue un error, te viste atrapada en las circunstancias y por eso fue que tomaste la mala decisión de quedarte aquí" le dice Astrid a su hija

"Y yo insisto en que no lo fue, te aseguro que vivir aquí es lo que verdaderamente quiero"

"La gente no toma buenas decisiones sintiendo angustia o temor, es obvio que estás alterada por la muerte de ese pequeño fenomenillo y crees que está bien quedarte aquí, pero te aseguro que tu lugar es con tus padre y hermanos"

"No estoy alterada, en serio, y para tu información Andy está bien"

"¿Sique vivo? ¿Pero cómo?"

"Estuvo atrapado en una isla por algunos meses"

"No puede ser, esos fenómenos tienen más vidas que un gato, pero ¿cómo lo encontraron?"

"La verdad no te puedo decir"

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a tener secretos conmigo?"

"No te lo tomes así"

"¿Y cómo esperas que me lo tome? Mi propia hija ya no confía en mí por confiar en una bruja"

"Ya basta, deja de insultarlos de ese modo"

"Si señora, ya deje de gritar, está llamando la atención de todos" dice el sureño acercándose a ellas

Las mujeres voltean y ven que en efecto todos los hombres que trabajaban en el jardín ahora las están viendo.

"Ahora todos nos miran"

"Es por culpa tuya, porque en vez de ofrecerle alojamiento a tu madre la tienes en el jardín, para que no pueda ni descansar y no dejas de desafiarla"

"¿Sabes qué? Mejor entremos, ya es bastante vergüenza la que pasamos aquí"

La princesa se apresura a entrar en la casa.

"No pensé que fueras a quitarme a mi hija de este modo Hans"

"¿Fui yo quién lo hizo? ¿O usted con sus habladurías?"

"¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Después de que te abrí las puertas de mi castillo y te trate como a un hijo"

"Lo sé y no me explico por qué cambio de ese modo conmigo"

"Porque por culpa tuya la bruja de las nieves entró en nuestras vidas, de no ser por ti, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por esa mujerzuela y su maldad"

"Oiga ya basta, deje de llamarla así, ella merece respeto"

"Qué respeto va a merecer una cualquiera como ella"

"Suficiente, estoy cansado de aguantarla, fue por eso que decidí quedarme lo más lejos posible de usted, para no tener que lidiar con su enfadosa presencia de nuevo"

"Y lo más cerca posible de esa mujerzuela ¿no es así?"

"Basta ya, cuando se pone así ni su esposo la aguanta"

"Mi esposo me ama porque yo si soy una honorable reina, no como otras"

"Sólo salga de mi propiedad ahora mismo"

"Debí saber qué harías una bajeza como esta Hans, desde el momento en que entraste en mi familia sólo fue para destruirla, pues felicitaciones ¿Qué crees? Ya lo lograste"

"No me importa lo que diga, fuera de aquí"

"Mi hija se enterará de esto Hans, te pesará llevarme la contra"

La reina entra en la casa dejando a su yerno afuera muy enojado y tratando de calmarse.

"Hija me voy porque tu marido me corre, pero ya volveré, no pienso salir de tu vida por siempre, sé que tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de tu error"

"No he cometido ningún error y descuida, estaré bien, no necesito de tus mentiras"

"Ya te recordare este mal trato hacia tu madre, cuando te quedes sola y necesites apoyo y amor"

"Puedes irte tranquila, ese día nunca llegará"

"Es más, ultimadamente al ser la reina tengo más autoridad que ustedes dos, así que decreto que me quedaré aquí el tiempo que me dé mi regalada gana"

"Puedes quedarte mamá, lo único que te pido es que por favor ya no busques causarnos más problemas, apenas que somos felices"

"Yo no causo problemas hija, pero ese par de fenómenos si" dice la reina mientras entran al salón donde juegan los niños "Y hablando del diablo"

En el momento que ambas mujeres entraron al salón, vieron las maravillas de nieve que Andy acababa de crear, luego se percataron de las columnas de nieve sobre las que saltaba Helena que cada vez eran más altas.

"¡Helena!" Gritaron las dos haciendo que Andy perdiera la concentración y no pudiera crear la columna de nieve para que la niña cayera a salvo, con lo que la niña salto al vacío.

"Yuju"

"¡NOOO!" gritaron las dos mujeres

Luego de unos instantes el niño reacciono y vio que su amiga caía a una muerte segura, por lo que saltó para atraparla en el aire, y ésta le cayó encima.

"¿Hija estás bien?" pregunta Liv mientras carga a su hija

"Si mami, ¿viste como salte? Fue muy divertido"

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo pequeño monstruo?" preguntó la reina jaloneando al niño y alejándolo de su nieta

Andy se enfureció al verse llamado de ese modo que tanto odiaba, pero trató de mantener el control y mostrarse calmado.

"Sólo estábamos jugando, no le iba a pasar nada" respondió indignado

"¿Qué acaso no viste que iba a caer de una gran altura? Pudiste matarla" Dijo la reina indignada.

"Porque ustedes me asustaron, yo no iba a permitir que Helena se lastimara"

"Otro poco y ocasionas un terrible accidente con tus poderes"

"Yo controlo muy bien mis poderes, no tienen por qué tenerme miedo, sé lo que hago"

"¿Cómo tu mamá cuando lastimó a tu tía con sus poderes? ¿O cuando causó un invierno eterno?"

Oír Hablar mal de su mamá era un golpe bajo para Andy, quien de inmediato salió a la defensiva.

"Usted no sabe de lo que habla, las cosas eran muy diferentes entonces, ella ha sufrido mucho, usted no tiene derecho de juzgarla, no voy a permitir que hable mal de mi madre en mi presencia y además yo nunca lastimaría a Helena, yo sería incapaz de ponerla en peligro"

"Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas"

La mujer y el niño se vieron fijamente por unos instantes sin poder ocultar el desagrado mutuo que sentían, mientras comenzaba a surgir una capa de hielo por el suelo y las paredes que destruía las maravillas de nieve sobre las que hace unos instantes ambos niños se divertían.

"Andy, por favor, vete al jardín un rato en lo que yo hablo con mi madre"

"Está bien Liv, pero ¿verdad que tú no crees que soy una amenaza?"

"Claro que no, eres un niño muy bueno, pero hay personas que no quieren verlo"

"Hija no seas tonta, recuerda que las apariencias engañan"

"Sí que lo hacen, a veces las señoras que parecen normales en realidad están locas"

"¿Qué dijiste mocoso?"

"Qué le importa" Respondió el niño enojado, Andy no solía ser un malcriado majadero pero si había algo que realmente lo hacía enojar era que criticaran a su mamá o que los llamaran monstruos, y Astrid había hecho las dos cosas.

"Andy ya fue suficiente, compórtate ya y vete al jardín, no compliques más las cosas" Dijo angustiada la princesa Liv.

"Ya me voy" dice el niño saliendo de la casa y encontrando a su amigo en el jardín

"¿Andy, qué tienes? ¿Por qué la cara larga?" le pregunta el sureño

"La mamá de Liv me hace enojar"

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Que yo iba a lastimar a Helenita, pero eso no es verdad, yo la quiero mucho y jamás la lastimaría"

"Lo sé, debes tranquilizarte, escúchame, la gente por hablar inventa cosas. Tú eres un gran niño Andy, no dejes que nadie te haga creer lo contrario"

"Gracias Hans. Me sentí mal por lo que ella dijo, pero tienes razón, yo no soy así"

"Y nunca lo serás. Bueno, supongo que vamos a tener que aguantarla por unos días, lo bueno es que tú ya te vas el lunes y no tendrás que soportarla más, pero yo en cambio tengo que quedarme aquí a sufrir"

"Esa mujer es tan malvada, no le importan los demás, sólo ella misma"

"Y que lo digas amigo, pero ¿Qué tal si tratamos de ser buenos con ella por el tiempo que este aquí con nosotros?"

"¿Por qué habríamos de serlo si ella ni siquiera lo va a intentar?"

"Porque nosotros no somos como ella, ¿Qué dices? ¿Serás bueno?"

"Sólo porque lo dices tú" dice el niño chocándola con su amigo

Durante su estadía en la villa Westerguard, Andy evito a la reina lo más que pudo, pasó varios días de diversión, volando cometas, montando a caballo, conociendo los animales de la granja, disfrutando de fogatas por la noche.

Hasta que llegó el día de volver a casa.

"Fue muy divertido ¿podemos hacerlo cada fin de semana?" preguntó el pequeño príncipe

"¿Podemos? ¿Podemos?" preguntó también la niña

"Pero claro que sí" le dice el pelirrojo

"Vuelve pronto Andy, nos encantó tu compañía" agrega Liv

También la reina se preparaba para emprender el viaje a casa y se molestó de que nadie se acercara a despedirla.

"Míralos nada más, aclamando a ese fenómeno"

"Perdón ¿dijo algo majestad?" pregunto su cochero

"Sólo sácame de aquí inútil ¿Qué esperas?"

Ambos carruajes partieron, cada uno con diferente destino.

El lunes Andy volvió a su casa y enseguida corrió a saludar a su mamá, quien se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en compañía de su hermana.

"Mamá, ya volví"

"Oh hola Andy" Dijo su tía.

"Ya te extrañábamos" Agregó Elsa.

"También yo a ustedes, mamá mira lo que me regaló Hans"

"Vaya, un muñeco de ventrilocuismo" Dijo la rubia tomando el muñeco en sus manos.

"Da miedo" Dijo Anna.

"¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo?" Dijo el simio moviéndose y asustándola.

"¡Ahhhh!" Gritó la princesa.

"Tranquila Anna fui yo" Dijo la reina riendo.

"¿Tú sabes ventrilocuismo mamá?"

"Durante sus días de encierro Andy tu mamá aprendió a hacer muchas cosas aparte de bolas de nieve" Hizo la reina que dijera el simio con voz chillona.

"Genial, tienes que enseñarme"

"Lo haré"

"Bien, yo los dejo con su marioneta tenebrosa, nos vemos" Dijo Anna alejándose.

"¿Sabes algo sobre este juguete Andy?" Preguntó la rubia.

"Sólo que se usa para el ventrilocuismo, que es un simio y que asusta a las personas"

"Es un rey simio, un mito, en la antigüedad se creía en su existencia, era conocido por sus travesuras, aunque a veces eran demasiado pesadas" Dijo la reina revisando el muñeco.

"Mira, tiene algo escrito"

"_Para librarme de fallas y destornillarte de risa, este simio te pide jala mi pata" _Dijo la reina leyendo la inscripción.

"Suena chistoso hagámoslo, a ver qué hace" Dijo el joven príncipe riendo.

Ambos sonrieron y la reina tiró de la pata de la marioneta, en seguida hubo un resplandor con humo seguido de una carcajada.

"Cof cof cof" Tosió Andy "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó el niño mientras el humo se disipaba.

"¡Al fin! ¡El rey simio es libre!" Exclamó el simio quien ya no era una marioneta, sino que ahora era de carne y hueso.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué hiciste con mi ….? ¿Mamá no!" Gritó el niño al ver que su madre era una marioneta de madera.

"¡Mamá no!" Exclamó el rey simio arremedando la voz del príncipe. "Juar juar juar juar"

**APUESTO A QUE ESTO NO SE LO ESPERABAN JEJEJEJE, LOS DEJARÉ EN SUSPENSO. PARA LO DEL REY SIMIO ME INSPIRÉ EN UNA CARICATURA QUE VI HACE MUCHO, JEJEJE. Y OTRO POCO Y SE REPITE EL MISMO ACCIDENTE CON ANDY Y HELENA.**

**AHORA RESPECTO A TU PREGUNTA MADAMA ALRAUNE, AUNQUE ME GUSTARIA QUE ELSA Y ANDY FUERAN LOS UNICOS CON MAGIA, PERO UN SUPERHEROE SIN UN VILLANO NO TENDRÍA NINGÚN CHISTE, POR LO QUE A LO LARGO DEL FIC ENFRENTARÁN A ENEMIGOS CON TODO TIPO DE MAGIA.**

**POR CIERTO SÉ QUE ALGUNAS COSAS NO COINCIDEN POR LAS ÉPOCAS Y ESO, PERO COMO QUIERO DAR PARTICIPACIÓN A PERSONAJES DE OTRAS PELÍCULAS POR ESO LOS USO, ASI COMO PERSONAJES HISTÓRICOS.**

**Y NO SE PREOCUPEN, ANGELITA NO ES EL AMOR VERDADERO DE ANDY, PUEDEN ESTAR TRANQUILOS.**


	70. Chapter 70

Andy corrió hacia la muñeca de madera y la tomó en sus brazos.

"¡Vuélvela a la normalidad si sabes lo que te conviene!" Exigió el joven príncipe al simio.

"Hey, tú no me das órdenes a mí, no sabes con quien estás tratando niño"

"Te lo advierto"

"Creo que tendrás que atraparme si puedes"

"Oh, será un placer" Dijo Andy saltando sobre él.

Pero el simio era muy escurridizo, además de tener poderes mágicos como de una especie de mago maligno.

"Abra Cadabra" Dijo el simio y creó una soga hecha con muchos pañuelos de colores anudados entre sí y amarró las piernas del niño haciéndolo caer de bruces.

"Ouch"

"Ja ja ja ja"

"Grr" Gruñó Andy liberándose de sus ataduras. "No quiero hacerte daño, ríndete pacíficamente"

"No me hagas reír"

"Tú lo pediste" Dijo el niño volviendo a la carga, esta vez usando sus poderes

Pero de nuevo el astuto enemigo evitó su ataque.

"Vaya eso sí que fue impresionante, toma, unas admiradoras te envían este ramo de flores"

El simio le arroja el ramo y este explotó en el aire y arrojó a Andy contra la pared haciéndolo caer aturdido.

"Lo que el mono ve el mono repite"

"Ya me las pagarás, sólo deja que te ponga las manos encima macaco miserable"

Andy se concentró haciendo fluir la magia hacia las puntas de sus dedos y disparó al mono, el cual quedó congelado dentro de un bloque de hielo.

"Já, lo hice"

Pero pronto, el bloque con el simio dentro desparecieron en una nube de humo y momentos después el mono aparecía sano y salvo en lo que parecía ser un escenario moderno creado por él dentro del palacio.

"Gracias, gracias, son un público maravilloso" Exclamó el simio haciendo reverencias frente a una audiencia invisible "Veamos ahora algo realmente interesante"

Ahora es Andy quien desaparece y vuelve a aparecer de cabeza dentro de un tanque de agua con una camisa de fuerza y cadenas.

"A ver cómo sales de esta y no pienses que soy grosero por dejarte colgado, pero tengo muchas bromas guardadas que esperan por deslumbrar al mundo"

El simio está a punto de salir, cuando en ese preciso momento Anna entra, pues escuchó la explosión de hace rato.

"Oigan chicos ¿Está todo bi…" pero no puede terminar su pregunta pues se asusta de ver al extraño ser que se dirige a ella

"Perfecto, más participantes para mi magia"

"¿Qué eres tú?" en eso descubre al niño atrapado y a la marioneta Elsa "¿Y qué fue lo que le hiciste a mi familia?"

"Para mi siguiente acto, voy a necesitar una hermosa asistente"

Aparece a Anna dentro de una caja y comienza a partirla con un serrucho.

"Pero te advierto que no tengo idea de lo qué estoy haciendo"

Anna estaba a punto de ser partida a la mitad y a Andy se le acababa el oxigeno y no había logrado liberarse ni siquiera un poco. Cuando en ese momento entró en el cuarto Kristoff, quien también había escuchado la explosión, al principio no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero de inmediato tomó un candelabro de piso y con él rompió el vidrio que encerraba al niño.

"Cof cof" toció el niño recuperando el aliento, aunque todavía estaba atrapado

"Apártate de mi esposa, tú, cosa"

"Genial, más personas, para ti tengo algo especial"

Y el simio lo aprisionó en una ruleta gigante, lo dio vueltas muy rápido y luego lanzó un montón de cuchillos.

"¡Kristoff! ¡NOOOO!" gritó desesperada la pelirroja

"Yo me despido, fue un placer conocerlos, espero que se hayan divertido con mis trucos. Pero tengo que partir, mi publico me llama"

Y diciendo esto el simio salto por la ventana y se dirigió al pueblo. Cuando la ruleta termino de dar vueltas Anna y su sobrino se tranquilizaron de ver que los cuchillos estaban alrededor del repartidor de hielo y que él estaba ileso.

"Oigan, ¿yo soy el único que no tiene idea de qué era esa cosa?" pregunta el rubio

"Es un rey simio" respondió el niño

"Eso es lo más extraño que había visto en toda mi vida"

"Y hay más, al principio era una simple marioneta" explica el platinado "Y ahora él es de carne y hueso, mientras que mi mamá es ahora la marioneta"

"Menos mal que fui criado por trolls, porque si no todo esto me parecería una locura"

"Aich, no puedo liberarme y ya me cansé de estar de cabeza, la sangre se me está yendo al cerebro y es algo muy molesto" Gruñó Andy.

"Pues yo tampoco puedo liberarme ¿Qué hay de ti Anna?"

"Ya casi, sólo un poco más y listo" dice la pelirroja liberándose de la caja donde la tenia encerrada el simio para partirla a la mitad

Luego de ser libre, la princesa tomó una espada de una de las armaduras de los pasillos y volvió con los prisioneros, y los liberó.

"Y ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Anna.

"Ir tras ese simio, en cuanto lo tenga en mis manos lo ensartaré con unas cuchillas de hielo"

"O podemos ir a conseguir ayuda, vayamos al valle de los trolls" Sugirió Kristoff.

"Bien, hagamos eso, yo pediré además más ayuda" Dijo Andy corriendo a buscar su comunicador mágico. "Muéstrame a Hans" El artefacto brilló y en seguida apareció la imagen del pelirrojo.

"Hey, Andy, ¿que pasó amigo?" Exclamó el décimo tercer príncipe sonriendo al ver a su hijo.

"Tenemos una emergencia Hans, necesito que vengan de inmediato"

"¿Qué ha sucedido?"

"No lo creerían si se los dijera, necesito que lo vean con sus propios ojos"

"Bien, si lo pones así, vamos para allá"

"Perfecto, Andy fuera"

Después de la conversación el niño regresó al salón.

"La ayuda viene en camino" Exclamó Andy triunfante.

"Llamaste a Hans ¿no es así?" Dijo Kristoff.

"Claro, a quien si no"

"Realmente confías mucho en él" Agregó la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué no lo haría?" Preguntó Andy un poco desconcertado.

"No, por nada, vámonos tenemos mucho por hacer" Dijo Kristoff cambiando la conversación.

"No te preocupes mamá, yo te cuido" Dijo Andy abrazando a su madre.

Más tarde en el valle de las rocas, la marioneta Elsa era revisada por el viejo troll.

"Puede volverla a la normalidad ¿No Grand Pabbie?" Preguntó Andy frotando sus manos nerviosamente.

"Lo intentaré"

Pabbie probó con algunos de sus conjuros sin obtener éxito.

"No hay nada que yo pueda hacer, la única forma de que la reina vuelva a la normalidad es por medio de la magia que la hechizó"

"¿Ósea que sólo ese simio puede deshacer el encantamiento?" Rezongó Andy.

"Me temo que así es"

"Oh perfecto, lo que nos faltaba, dudo mucho que ese patán quiera hacer algo por nosotros" Gruñó el niño aun más molesto.

"Y lo peor de todo es que para romperse el hechizo, él debe volver a ser marioneta y sospecho que eso no le gustará mucho"

"Entonces ya estuvo que mi mamá se va a quedar así para siempre, ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Arendelle necesita a su reina"

"Abuelo, debe haber algo que podamos hacer" Dijo Kristoff.

"Investigaré al respecto, buscaré en todos los hechizos conocidos por los trolls para encontrar una cura, pero por ahora, lo único que puedo hacer es esto"

Y diciendo esto levantó a la marioneta Elsa en un conjuro y luego la volvió a colocar suavemente sobre una roca.

"No le noto ningún cambio, creo que el hechizo falló"

Pero en eso la pequeña Elsa comenzó a moverse e incluso abrió los ojos.

"Oh, ¿Qué sucedió?"

La reina notó que todos la observaban asombrados.

"Y ¿Por qué todos estén viéndome de ese modo?"

"Mamá, ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Me siento un poco extraña" Dijo la marioneta mirando a su alrededor ¿Y cuando llegamos al valle de los trolls? ¿Y por qué ustedes crecieron de tamaño?"

"Elsa, no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, pero… nosotros no crecimos de tamaño, fuiste tú quien se encogió"

"¿De qué estás hablando Anna?" Preguntó la reina desconcertada, pero al ver sus manos comenzó a sentir mucha angustia.

"No entres en pánico" Dijo Andy.

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Gritó Elsa mientras revisaba su cuerpo y se daba cuenta que era una marioneta.

"Te dije que no entraras en pánico" Protestó el niño "nunca me hace caso"

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? Soy una muñeca de madera, lo último que recuerdo es que Andy y yo jugábamos con un muñeco de ventrilocuismo"

"Sí, respecto a eso, el simio era mágico, cobró vida, se volvió de carne y hueso y a ti te convirtió en marioneta" Explicó el joven príncipe.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó desconcertada la reina.

"Intentamos vencerlo, pero para ser un primate, era bastante rudo y nos pateó el trasero" Explicó Andy.

"¿De donde sacaste ese muñeco en primer lugar?" Preguntó su madre.

"Hans me lo dio"

"¿Y donde está ese simio ahora?"

"No lo sé, escapó por la ventana"

"¿Y no hay algún antídoto?"

"Grand Pabbie está trabajando en eso" Explicó Kristoff.

"Oh no, ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya era bastante duro que me aceptaran con mis poderes, ahora esto, sin duda todos pensarán que soy alguna especie de muñeca diabólica, la vida no podría ser más injusta"

"No te preocupes, hallaremos la solución" Dijo Anna tranquilizándola.

"Eso déjenlo en mis manos" Dijo el viejo troll "Ahora deben detenerlo, está causando estragos en Arendelle"

"Nadie se mete con mi reino" Dijo la Elsa de madera corriendo "Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a nuestra gente"

Todos corrieron tras ella.

"Uf, Andy, dame una mano, a este paso nunca voy a llegar"

"Claro" Dijo Andy cargándola sobre sus hombros "Sujétate"

Al llegar a Arendelle todo era un caos total, la gente corría de un lado a otro y todos eran victimas de las pesadas bromas del simio, así como de sus actos de magia.

"¡Hans!" Exclamó Andy al ver a su amigo

Quien era atacado por unos guantes gigantes (**A/N** De esos que usan los magos), el pelirrojo se defendía de ellos con su espada, pero lo superaban en número.

"Hola Andy, ¿sabes? Debo estar soñando, porque juraría que estoy peleando contra unos guantes del tamaño de personas"

"Pues no estas soñando, todo es real"

"Creo que a estás alturas ya nada me sorprende"

Los guantes lograron desarmarlo y lo comenzaron a rodear para atraparlo, pero en eso quedaron todos congelados.

"Gracias amiguito, te debo una"

"Ni lo menciones"

"Ahora liberemos a mi familia"

Helena estaba encerrada dentro de una jaula hecha con naipes y Liv estaba aprisionada con aros metálicos.

Momentos después las dos fueron liberadas.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿De dónde salió ese simio?" Preguntó Hans.

"Es el Rey simio que me diste"

"¿Qué?"

"Al parecer era mágico y cobró vida"

"Te dije que había algo extraño respecto a ese mono" Dijo Liv.

"Y no es lo peor" Agregó Andy.

"Oh una muñequita Elsa de madera" Dijo Helena tomándola en sus brazos "Que bonita está"

"Lo peor es que ahora soy una marioneta"

"¡Ahhhhh! Está viva" Gritó la niña arrojándola al suelo.

"Oh no, mamá eres un juguete y una niña te arrojó contra el suelo… Aunque los juguetes están acostumbrados a ese tipo de cosas ¿No es así?" pregunto Andy.

"No fue tan malo en realidad"

El niño ayudó a la reina a ponerse de pie.

"No sé que sea más extraño, que un mono esté tomando el control del reino, que Elsa sea una muñeca o que este viva" dijo Liv

"Para mí todo es igual de extraño" agregó el sureño

"Olviden eso, ahora ¿Tienen idea de dónde está el simio?" Preguntó Elsa.

"Está dentro del castillo, se autoproclamó Rey de este lugar" Respondió Hans.

"¿Qué? No se lo permitiré, este es mi reino"

"Yo digo que mejor huyamos ahora que podemos, sacamos a mis niñas y nos vamos muy lejos de aquí" dijo Anna "Es decir, antes de que vuelva a atraparnos"

"No puedo creer lo que dices, mamá y papá estarían muy decepcionados si supieran que quieres abandonar el reino en tan malas manos"

"Lo digo por nuestro propio bien, piensa en nuestros hijitos"

"Y tú piensa en todas las personas de Arendelle, nos necesitan, puede que seamos su ultima esperanza y por eso es que no pienso rendirme sin pelear"

"Tienes razón ¡hagámoslo!"

Todos entran al castillo y se dirigen al salón del trono. La princesa Anna va con tanta adrenalina que abre la puerta de una patada. Todos entran detrás de ella y lo primero que ven es al mono sentado en el trono mientras tenía a Kai y Gerda como sus bufones.

"Oye tú, quítate de mi trono"

"¡Ahhhh una muñeca viviente!" Gritó el simio.

"Devuélveme mi cuerpo y quiero que salgas de mi castillo y nunca regreses"

El simio saltó hacia ella.

"Hey ¿cómo es que puedes hablar y moverte? Cuándo yo era marioneta no podía hacerlo"

"Nosotros podemos ayudarte con eso, si accedes a volver a mi mamá a la normalidad"

"Creo que eso no se podrá, apenas estoy comenzando a divertirme"

"Muy bien, tú lo pediste, vamos mamá es hora de darle a este primate una congelada lección"

"Ten cuidado Andy podría ser peligroso"

Ambos se prepararon para atacar usando sus poderes, pero la reina descubrió que no los tenía.

"Oh no" Exclamó la reina angustiada mirando sus manos.

"Oh si" Agregó el simio mientras daba vida a las viejas armaduras del castillo, las cuales marchaban hacia ellos acorralándolos y no parecían tener buenas intenciones.

"Grrr no te tengo miedo" Gruñó Andy mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a atacar al primate y sus amigos combatían a las armaduras.

"Ahora para mi siguiente acto sacaré un conejo de mi sombrero" Dijo el simio mientras aparecía un gran sombrero sobre una mesa con un colorido mantel "Hocus pocus"

Y diciendo esto, el simio sacó a Andy con orejas de conejo del sombrero.

"Ohh que conejo tan feo" Exclamó el simio.

"Quítame las manos de encima" Se quejó el niño logrando zafarse, mientras las orejas se le desaparecían

El príncipe se prepara para un contra ataque mientras sus amigos hacen lo mismo.

"A un lado, recuerden que soy de la realeza" Dice el simio fanfarroneando.

"¿Ah sí? En ese caso también yo lo soy y no te será tan fácil vencernos" Aseguró Hans.

"Siendo así, resolvamos esto de una forma civilizada" Dijo el simio mientras sacaba un guante del bolsillo de su saco "Que seguramente no es esta" Dijo dándole al pelirrojo una bofetada con el guante

"Ahora sí te lo buscaste" dijo el sureño furioso

El mono se aleja de con ellos y truena los dedos.

"Ya basta, estás subestimando mi poder" Amenazó Andy.

"Creo que tú estás subestimando el mío."

Andy y su mamá oyeron pasos que se acercaban, y se percataron de que se trataba de varios pollos crudos listos para ser asados, los cuales con la magia del simio caminaban y se dirigían hacia ellos, rodeando a la reina.

"Chicos, encárguense de ellos" Ordenó el simio.

"Tal vez podríamos encontrar una solución diplomática y evitar la violencia ¿No les parece? ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en dialogar?" Sugirió la reina a los pollos mientras éstos saltaban al ataque.

"¿En serio crees que van a dialogar contigo? Son pollos muertos, están degollados y por lo tanto no tienen orejas ni boca" le dice su hermana librándose momentáneamente de las armaduras que los atacaban "Y a decir verdad, ni siquiera deberían tener vida"

"Díselo a ellos" dice la reina mientras huye de los pollos

"Resiste mamá" Dijo Andy tratando de ir en su ayuda

Pero una cadena en su pie se lo impide, el simio tiró de la cadena y arrastró al niño hacia él, mientras aparecía un organillo, y el mono comenzaba a dar vueltas la perilla haciendo sonar música y a Andy le aparecían unos platillos en las manos.

"Baila niño, baila, ¿Quién es el mono ahora?"

La reina por su parte trataba de luchar contra los pollos usando una cuchara para defenderse.

"Esto es lo más extraño que he hecho en toda mi vida"

Pero en seguida perdió su arma.

"¿Pasamos ahora sí a la diplomacia?"

Los pollos sólo se lanzaron sobre ella y la comenzaron a desarmar.

"¡Mamá! ¿Qué le han hecho?" Gritó furioso Andy mientras se liberaba y se acercaba a su madre, quien estaba totalmente desbaratada. "Eso debió dolerte mucho"

"En realidad no Andy, soy una marioneta, así que no sentí nada"

"No te preocupes, te rearmaremos" Agregó Andy mientras tomaba todas las piezas, y se daba cuenta que eran superados en número y sus amigos al igual que ellos habían sido derrotados, las armaduras marchaban hacia el niño acorralándolo.

Entonces Andy corrió hacia sus atacantes y se resbaló por el suelo pasando por entre sus pies, para alejarse corriendo a toda velocidad para reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos.

"Parece que la suerte está de mi lado, ¿Realmente creyeron que un niño tonto que no controla sus poderes, una muñeca fea y un puñado de simples mortales podría derrotarme? Acaben con ellos, ordenó a su ejército mágico"

"Creo que es un buen momento para la retirada" Dijo Hans.

"No, no podemos rendirnos, hay que seguir peleando" Insistió Andy

"Vive hoy para pelear mañana" Aseguró Hans.

Por lo que todos emprendieron la retirada.

"Y bien estudiantes ¿Qué aprendimos hoy? A no hacer enojara al amo de las bromas" Dijo el simio riendo mientras nuestros amigos recogieron a las niñas y huyeron al valle de los trolls.

"Ese simio es invencible, además de que tiene todas las cartas a su favor" Dijo exhausto Kristoff

"Es como si tuviera ojos en la parte de atrás de sus gorro, siempre nos lleva la ventaja" Agregó Hans.

"¿Cómo se atreve ese simio a decir que yo no sé controlar mis poderes?" Dijo Andy enojado "Quisiera tenerlo frente a mí en una pelea justa, para que vea con que perfecto control lo atravieso de lado a lado con varias cuchillas de hielo"

"Wo, Andy, no creo que sea necesaria tanta violencia" Dijo la reina calmando a su hijo.

"Pero ya viste que tu solución diplomática no funcionó" Respondió el niño.

"Tal vez la magia funcione" Opinó Pabbie.

"¿Encontraste la solución abuelo?" Preguntó Anna.

"Sí, ya que Elsa se convirtió en marioneta al tirar de la pierna del simio, entonces ahora el simio deberá tirar de la pierna de ella, y así el hechizo se rompe"

"Pero seguramente el simio conoce esto y no creo que esté dispuesto a cooperar"

"¿Se necesita de un valiente que jale la pierna de Elsa?, yo lo haré con mucho gusto" dice Helena tomándole la pierna

"No creo que sea una buena idea" dice la reina alejando su pierna y tirando mordiscos para que se aleje, ya que no quiere que sea la niña quien se vuelva marioneta.

"¡Ay! tiene rabia"

"Debe haber alguna forma de lograrlo" Dice Hans.

"Pero ¿Cómo?" Dice Liv.

"Ya lo tengo" dice la reina "Es hora de darle una probada de su propio chocolate, tengo un truco bajo la manga, ya es tiempo de que el maestro de los engaños sea engañado. Escuchen con atención, esto es lo que haremos…"

Más tarde, todos regresaban a Arendelle.

"¿Realmente crees que funcione?" pregunta Anna muy nerviosa mientras entra en el castillo con un vestido igual al de su hermana y su cabello pintado de blanco

"Todo estará bien, además no te preocupes, desde aquí te cuidaremos, ¿verdad?"

"Si, desde aquí te cuidaremos" contestaron los demás a coro

"Devuélveme mi trono, tonto simio" dice acercándose a su oponente

"No puede ser, ¿Cómo pudiste volver a la normalidad?"

"Tengo mis propios trucos y jamás te lo diré"

"Oh yo tengo que saber, vamos nena aquí entre nos, dime lo que hiciste"

"¿Para qué quieres saberlo? De todos modos tú ya no eres una marioneta"

"Te vencimos y ni siquiera supiste cómo, je je" dice el príncipe acercándose también

"Debe ser frustrante que siendo el rey de los trucos nosotros te hayamos vencido haciendo uno todavía mejor" Dice burlonamente Kristoff

"Ahora vete si no quieres que te congele" dice Anna levantando las manos

"No tan rápido, primero debes decirme ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"¿Si te lo digo, te iras de mi reino para siempre?"

"Prometido" Dice el simio cruzando los dedos en señal de mentira "Pero por favor dime, no me gusta quedarme con la duda"

"Sólo utilicé esta maderita de aquí" dice sacando un pequeño palito de madera

"Que tontería, déjame verlo bien"

El simio toma el palito de madera, pero Anna no lo suelta y entonces el simio lo jala y resulta que es la pierna de Elsa y surge un brillo mágico.

"Pabbie dijo que tenías que jalar la pierna de Elsa, pero nunca dijo que ella debía tenerla puesta" Explicó Kristoff.

De inmediato el brillo los envuelve a los dos.

"¡NO ES GRACIOSO!" grita el simio comprendiendo lo que le espera

El brillo se apaga y aparece Elsa de carne y hueso sosteniendo a la marioneta del simio, ya sin vida.

"Mamá me alegra tanto que ya no seas una marioneta"

"Y a mí también Andy, toco madera" dice la reina haciendo sonar la cabeza hueca del muñeco.

"¿Qué haremos con el simio?" Pregunta Anna.

"Lo llevaré al valle de los trolls, ahí estará bien vigilado para evitar que vuelva a hacer sus fechorías" Responde Kristoff.

"Bien, ya que todo terminó, admítelo, esos simios sólo traen problemas" Dijo Liv a su esposo.

"Quizás pequeños inconvenientes, la que causa verdaderos problemas es tu mamá"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Sólo estaba bromeando"

Ya sin la amenaza del simio, todo vuelve a la normalidad …. por el momento.

**ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTARA, SALUDOS A TODOS, Y UNA DISCULPA POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO PERO ME ESTAN DEJANDO MUCHISIMA TAREA.**


	71. Chapter 71

**UNAS DISCULPAS A TODOS POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO CON EL TRABAJO, LA ESCUELA Y MI PAPÁ NEFERMO, AHORA SI QUE SE ME JUNTÓ TODO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

Es un día soleado y Andy se encuentra en las calles fanfarroneando con otros niños acerca de cómo vencieron al Rey Simio.

"Los Trolls dijeron que el simio debía tirar de la pierna de mi mamá, pero no que ella debía tenerla puesta"

"Eso es una tontería, los trolls no existen" Dijo Haldor, el bravucón que llegaba en compañía de sus amigos, ahora era un adolescente fornido y problemático, de cabello negro, alto, mientras que Andy era aún bajo de estatura y de aspecto no muy robusto.

"Claro que existen" Aseguró el joven príncipe.

"Desde luego que no, son sólo un cuento para asustar a los bebés como tú"

"Yo no soy un bebé y los trolls existen, yo los he visto"

"Pues entonces aparte de ser un fenómeno, estás mal de la vista"

"¿Cómo me llamaste idiota?"

"Andy, mejor cálmate, no te comprometas" Dijo Birgit preocupada al notar una ventisca alrededor de todos.

"No me creen ¿Eh?" Dijo Andy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por calmarse y provocando que la ventisca cesara "Se los demostraré, lo verán con sus propios ojos"

"¿Qué veremos? ¿A tus amigos imaginarios?" Río el bravucón.

"Iremos al valle de las rocas para que se convenzan de una vez por todas que los trolls existen, ¿Quién viene conmigo?"

"Yo voy" Dijo un niño.

"Y yo también" Agregó otro.

"Nosotros también vamos sólo para verte fracasar" Dijo burlonamente el bravucón.

Un numeroso grupo de niños y niñas se unió a la expedición.

"Vamos Frans" Dijo Andy silbando y en seguida su reno llegó corriendo.

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?" Preguntó su amiga mientras Andy la ayudaba a subir a si trineo jalado por Frans.

"Claro, ya me harté de que me tachen de loco y les demostraré que se equivocan, aunque tú si me crees ¿verdad?"

"Si te creo, pero no deberías hacer esto sólo por convencer a incrédulos y bravucones"

"Ya verás que después de esto todos me tratarán diferente"

Continuaron su camino, la expectación aumentaba conforme se acercaban al lugar.

Más tarde los niños consiguieron llegar al valle de los trolls.

"Hemos llegado" Dijo Andy bajando del trineo.

Los jóvenes expedicionarios miraron a su alrededor y se observaron entre sí, pues aparte de un montón de rocas, no había nada extraordinario.

A pesar de eso, Andy caminó y se paró justo en medio de las rocas.

"Les presento a mis amigos los trolls"

Los demás niños sólo lo observaban desconcertados.

"Ja ja ja ja, de veras que está loco, aquí no hay nada"

"Eso creen ¿Eh? Ahora verán. ¡Hey amigos! ¡Soy yo Andy! ¡He vuelto!" Exclamó el joven príncipe esperando que las rocas tomaran su verdadera forma, pero nada. "¡Vamos! Cobren vida, ¡Andy volvió! ¿No van a saludarme?"

Pero las rocas no se movieron.

"Je je je je, ¿No son divertidos?" Dijo Andy sudando nerviosamente "Les encantan las bromas, buena esa amigos. Je je je . Hum. Tal vez estén dormidos"

Entonces Andy miró las caras de extrañeza y burla de los demás niños.

"Oh por favor, tomen su forma de trolls, vamos, demuéstrenles a estos chicos que no estoy loco, enséñenles que los trolls existen" Suplicó Andy mientras tomaba una roca pequeña, la levantaba en sus brazos y la sacudía. "Oh hola Andy" Dijo el niño fingiendo una voz de troll. "Oh hola Disa bajaste de peso apenas te reconozco" Exclamó el príncipe nervioso con su voz normal, "Oh gracias por notarlo Andy, eres tan galante, me haces sonrojar" Agregó con su voz fingida.

"Dejen al bebé troll con sus amigos imaginarios" Dijo el bravucón.

"Que fiasco" Se quejó un niño.

"No esperen, no se vayan" Suplicó Andy.

"Sabía que los trolls no existían" Dijo una niña.

"De veras que te volviste loco Anders" Agregó uno de los amigos del bravucón.

"Vámonos de aquí" Dijeron aburridos otros niños.

"No, no se vayan, tienen que creerme, son trolls, y hablan, tienen unos cristales de fuego y tienen un increíble conocimiento sobre la magia"

"Eso dices tú para no ser el único monstruo con poderes mágicos, bueno a parte de tú mamá" Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Haldor.

"A mi mamá no la metas en esto o te haré que te tragues tus palabras" Dijo Andy preparándose para atacarlo con su magia.

"Si tú me haces algo, todos en el reino te van a odiar y van a darse cuenta de lo peligroso que eres"

Andy realmente estaba muy enojado, pero decidió calmarse y no hacer algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse.

"Se los dije es un cobarde"

"Vámonos de aquí" Dijeron los amigos de Haldor.

"Yo no creí ni por un segundo que los trolls existieran" Aseguró una niña.

"A mí no me engañó" Afirmaron otros niños.

"Ese niño está loquito, ¿Y así va a ser nuestro rey?"

"je je je je" Rieron los amigos del bravucón y algunos otros niños.

Todos los niños se fueron menos sus amigos Birgit, Edvin y Ken, quienes sólo permanecían de pie mirándolo preocupados, ciertamente su conducta y su afán en demostrar que esas rocas estaban vivas, los había desconcertado mucho.

Andy por su parte permanecía muy serio y enojado mirando al infinito con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Andy, se hace tarde, debemos volver o mamá se preocupará" Dijo Birgit.

"Váyanse ustedes, yo los alcanzo después"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí"

"Podría ser peligroso si te quedas solo aquí"

"Sólo váyanse y ya"

Los niños obedecieron, y volvieron a sus respectivas casas, mientras Andy daba rienda suelta a su rabia.

"Tontos trolls" Dijo furioso pateando una de las rocas, pero ésta le regresó el golpe. "Ouch"

"Fíjate donde pateas" Se quejó uno de los trolls.

"Ahora si cobran vida ¿No?" Se quejó el niño muy molesto al ver que las demás rocas tomaban su forma de trolls. "¿Por qué no lo hicieron cuando esos chicos estaban aquí? Me hicieron quedar como un tonto, ahora no sólo piensan que soy un fenómeno, monstruo, engendro y la gran variedad de insultos que me dicen, ahora además piensan que estoy loco y todo por culpa suya"

"Andy tienes que entender"

"Yo no quiero entender, creí que éramos amigos" Gruñó Andy haciendo que comenzara a nevar y el suelo se congelara.

"Lo somos, de hecho somos prácticamente familia" Dijo la madre adoptiva de Kristoff.

"Eso creía yo, pero veo que me equivoqué, la familia se ayuda unos a otros, yo necesitaba su ayuda y ustedes me fallaron"

"No Andy, no pienses así" Dijo Gran Pabbie tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"¿Tienen idea del ridículo que me hicieron pasar? Quedé como un completo idiota"

"Lamento oír eso" Se disculpó Pabbie.

"Si hubieran demostrado que estaban vivos nada de eso hubiera pasado"

"Andy, escucha, hemos estado ocultos desde hace siglos, y son contadas las veces que nos revelamos a los humanos, así que tú y tu familia son pocos de los afortunados que nos conocen"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Y sólo aparecemos en ocasiones de emergencia, como cuando tus abuelos traían a tu tía inconsciente y a punto de morir, necesitaba ayuda urgente"

"Entonces ¿No quieren que nadie sepa de ustedes?"

"No, hay gente que no comprende la magia, tú más que nadie lo sabe, algunos nos temerían y querrían atacarnos o usar nuestra magia para propósitos malignos"

"Creo que no lo había visto de ese modo"

"Algún día crecerás y entonces tendrás suficiente juicio para saber en quien confiar y en quien no, y sólo a personas muy especiales podrás revelar nuestra existencia"

"Bien, supongo que tienen razón, pero no quiero estar mucho tiempo en casa con este incidente, le avisaré a mamá que me voy a pasar una temporada a casa de Hans" Dijo Andy subiendo a su trineo "Nos vemos luego amigos" Se despidió mientras se alejaba.

"Ese niño se lleva muy bien con su padre" Dijo Pabbie a los demás trolls "Pero presiento que al saber toda la verdad ese vínculo será puesto a prueba"

Andy regresó a Arendelle y corrió por las calles para evitar a los bravucones, justo venían caminando hacia el lado opuesto, pero Andy y su amigo de cuatro patas se escondieron dentro de unos barriles.

"Ahora si debemos preocuparnos, porque a parte de esos peligrosos poderes, ahora se volvió loco, estaba asegurando que los trolls existen y se puso a hablar con unas piedras, les digo, entre más pronto nos larguemos de este reino hechizado mejor" Oyó Andy decir a Haldor mientras éste y sus amigos se alejaban sin notar lo cerca que estaba.

Una vez que se fueron, el joven príncipe salió de su escondite y notó un dibujo que se les había caído a los bravucones.

"Oh no" Exclamó Andy mirando el dibujo "Esto es malo, esto es mucho peor que malo, esto es pésimo, Así no es mi nariz ¿O sí Frans?"

"Te dibujaron como un troll con cuernos y corona ¿y a ti lo te que preocupa es que no hicieron bien tu nariz?" Se respondió a sí mismo con su voz de reno.

"Tienes razón, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, vamos"

Rompió el dibujo y cruzó veloz el resto del camino y no se detuvo hasta entrar al castillo y cerrar la puerta tras él y corrió a su habitación a empacar sus cosas.

La reina por su parte estaba trabajando en su oficina.

"Ya llegué mamá, ya me voy mamá" Dijo Andy entrando y saliendo de la oficina.

"Hey, hey, ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?"

"Iré de visita con Hans y su familia"

"Con permiso ¿De quién?"

"Cierto, ups, je je je, ¿Me dejas ir a visitar a los Westerguard unos días?"

"Sí, pero ¿Por cuantos días? Y ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por irte?"

"Verás hubo un incidente con los demás niños y…"

"¿Lastimaste a un niño?"

"¿Qué? No, claro que no, ¿Por qué siempre supones que hice algo así?"

"Porque sé que los accidentes pueden ocurrir cuando menos te le esperas"

"Eso no sucederá porque tengo excelente control"

"Andy no te confíes"

"Está bien, no lo haré, seré muy cuidadoso siempre, pero volviendo al punto, llevé a los demás chicos al bosque de las rocas para mostrarles que los trolls existían, pero por más que les hablé, las rocas no cobraban vida, entonces ante los ojos de todos, quedé como un loco, luego cuando estuvimos solos, Grand Pabbie me explicó que no pueden revelar su existencia ante cualquiera, y que nosotros somos afortunados. Entonces como comprenderás que no puedo quedarme aquí y ser el hazmerreír de todos"

"Andy creí que ya habías aprendido sobre que no debes huir de tus problemas"

"No estoy huyendo, sólo evito ciertas confrontaciones

"Debes imponer respeto"

"Lo intento, pero no es fácil cuando todos me consideran raro"

"Ya aprenderás sobre asertividad y te darás a respetar, como el príncipe que eres"

"Ya lo creo, pero ¿Me dejas ir con Hans? Di que sí, por favor ¿Si?"

"Está bien, pero debes volver pronto para continuar con tus clases"

"Por supuesto, volveré antes de que siquiera notes mi ausencia"

Entonces Andy subió a un carruaje y una vez que se alejaron de la ciudad suspiró aliviado, algunas horas de viaje después, el joven príncipe llega a su destino.

"Hemos llegado joven Anders"

"Gracias por acompañarme Kai, je je je , a Hans le dará mucho gusto de verme ¿No crees?"

"Estoy seguro de que así será Alteza"

"Y allá está él, hola Hans" Exclamó Andy corriendo hacia él.

"Oh hola Andy, que sorpresa verte, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Pues verás en Arendelle todos me creen loco porque afirmé que los trolls existen, entonces ahora debo alejarme en lo que pasa todo ese alboroto, lo que menos quiero es ser la burla de todos, así que me pareció buena idea visitarte por unos días, bueno, si no les causa ningún inconveniente"

"Claro que no, nos agrada mucho tu presencia, ven, demos un paseo, entonces"

Mientras caminaban Andy relataba a Hans más detalladamente lo sucedido.

"Y ahora ese chico Haldor, está haciendo mucha burla de lo sucedido, siempre me molesta"

"¿Te molesta?"

"¿Qué?, bueno…. No es que me moleste demasiado, es sólo que…"

"Andy"

"Está bien, está bien, es el bravucón que siempre me hace enojar y se burla de mí, dice que soy peligroso, que soy un fenómeno"

"¿Y tu mamá sabe de eso?"

"Sí, y ella hace lo que puede, pero no puede controlar la forma de pensar de la gente, además, sea como sea, son niños todavía"

"Sé como te sientes"

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, algunos de mis hermanos eran mis bravucones"

"¿Tus propios hermanos?"

"Sí, tres de ellos fingieron que yo era invisible, por dos años"

"Eso es terrible"

"Los hermanos así son"

"Yo nunca lo sabré" Dijo Andy con tristeza. "¿Y cómo hiciste para que dejaran de molestarte?"

"Bien, supongo que eso tiene que ver con crecer y madurar, darse a respetar"

"Ojalá fuera así conmigo"

"Lo será, ya lo verás"

Momentos después Andy en compañía de Helena se divertía y exploraba los alrededores.

Los días transcurren tranquilos y sin incidentes.

"Ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer Hans?" Preguntó Andy mientras ambos salían muy temprano.

"Vamos a supervisar las labores del campo"

"Eso suena un poco aburrido, mejor vamos a jugar cricket (Deporte abuelo del baseball que es muy similar, excepto que los bates son más planos) traje mi equipo"

"Eso lo haremos después, ahora tenemos trabajo por hacer"

"¿Todos los días lo haces?"

"Casi diario"

"¿Eres el jefe aquí?"

"Así es, por eso debo supervisar a mis trabajadores"

Y ambos comenzaron a recorrer el lugar y Andy aprendió mucho de la vida en el campo y las granjas.

Los trabajadores de la villa eran muy amables y enseñaban las diversas tareas que realizaban, aprendió a ordeñar vacas, perfeccionó sus técnicas de montar a caballo, además de recibir un obsequio que le sería de gran utilidad y lo iniciaría en un nuevo arte de combate.

"Tengo un regalo para ti"

"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?"

"Ya lo verás, ábrelo" Dijo entregándole una caja de madera.

Andy la abrió con mucha ansiedad.

"¿Un palo?"

"No, tonto, una arco, para practicar arquería"

"Vaya, es muy bonito, no sé qué decir"

"¿Sabes? Este era mío, mi padre me lo obsequió cuando tenía casi tu edad"

"Oh, bien, gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo, le corresponde a Helena heredarlo, yo no soy nadie, no lo merezco"

"No digas eso, claro que lo mereces, sé que entiendes el valor sentimental que tiene y sé que lo cuidarás bien"

"Gracias Hans"

"De nada, sólo prométeme una cosa"

"Lo que sea"

"Que sólo lo usarás para defenderte y para defender a tu reino y tus seres queridos y nunca para atacar y menos a alguien desarmado"

"Lo prometo"

Momentos después Hans enseñaba a su hijo el difícil arte de la arquería.

"Rayos, no logro que esta flecha se quede en su sitio"

"Calma, hazlo con cuidado o puedes sacarle un ojo a alguien" Dijo Hans ayudando a su hijo. "Sujétala firme"

"Oh rayos se me soltó"

"Por eso practicamos en despoblado, aquí no heriremos a nadie"

Con algo de práctica Andy logra una mejor puntería.

"¿Viste eso? Casi doy en el blanco"

"Si, te felicito Andy"

"Mamá estará muy orgullosa"

"Al igual que yo"

"Gracias"

Durante su estadía en la villa Andy también convivió con su hermanita.

"Hola Andy"

"Hola Helena"

"¿Jugamos?"

"Sí me encantaría, ¿Qué quieres jugar?"

"¿Y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?"

"¿Otra vez? Pero si hicimos uno ayer"

"Es que nunca pierde lo divertido"

"Está bien, haré al capitán escarcha y continuarás con tu entrenamiento militar"

"A la orden señor"

Ambos rodaron dos grandes bolas de nieve y en unos instantes, el capitán escarcha estaba totalmente armado.

"Veo que ha regresado a continuar su entrenamiento recluta" Dijo Andy haciendo la ronca voz del muñeco de nieve.

"Señor, si señor"

"Muy bien, dice que desea proteger al reino del rey Anders, pero ¿Qué tiene para ofrecer?"

"Yo.. yo… yo maté al dragón Smaug" Afirmó la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Esa cosa no existe" Dijo Andy riendo con su voz normal.

"Eso es porque yo acabé con él"

"Está bien, pero yo hasta no ver no creer, si pensó que el entrenamiento de la última vez fue difícil, déjeme decirle que las cosquillas y las peleas de almohada terminaron, el día de hoy tendrá que escalar esta torre de hielo"

"¿Cuál?" Preguntó la niña mirando a su alrededor.

"Esta" Respondió el niño haciendo la voz del Capitán, mientras una alta y gruesa torre de hielo surgía de la nada. "Que comience el juego"

La niña valientemente comenzó a trepar.

"Yo no pondría mi pie ahí…ni ahí tampoco" Dijo Andy burlonamente mientras la niña casi resbalaba.

"Deja de distraerme"

Andy debía reconocer que la niña era tenaz, y sin importar cuantas veces resbalara, no se rendía.

"¡Lo logré!"

"Estoy más que sorprendido recluta, lo nombro oficialmente soldado real de Arendelle"

"¡Sí!" Exclamó la niña aplaudiendo "¡Atrapame!"

"Espera" Dijo Andy mientras apenas alcanzaba a crear un montículo de nieve sobre el que la niña caía sana y salva. "Fiu" Suspiró el niño aliviado.

Por la noche Andy duerme plácidamente cuando tiene una extraña pesadilla.

_En ella ve a Aksel (¿Recuerdan? Su casi padrastro maligno) que había muerto años atrás durante una batalle épica en el castillo de hielo de la montaña del norte, en su sueño, era ahora un ser maligno muy poderoso y hablaba con él._

"_Hola hijo"_

"_Yo no soy tu hijo"_

"_Cierto, no sabes siquiera ni quien es tu papá"_

"_Tú no sabes de lo que hablas"_

"_Oh sí lo sé, ¿Recuerdas que dije que me vengaría? Pues mi venganza está muy cerca"_

"_Já, no te tengo miedo, no pudiste conmigo cuando tenía cinco años"_

"_Pero ahora tengo unos amigos que me han sido de mucha ayuda, hasta pronto Anders hasta pronto, no importa donde te escondas, no importan todos los esfuerzos de tu mamá por protegerte, al final te destruiremos"_

**GRACIAS A TODOS LEER ESTE FIC , ESPERO LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO.**

**MADAMA BUTTERFLY, GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS, Y SI ES BUENA TU IDEA SOBRE INCLUIR PERSONAJES DEL BANDO DE LOS BUENOS QUE TENGAN MAGIA.**

**CHAMPION LANCE, FELICIDADES POR TU NUEVA CUENTA DE FANFIC. ESPERO LEER PRONTO TUS HISTORIAS.**

**SALUDOS A DOS NUEVAS LECTORAS:**

**ANASOFIA**

**MARIA134**


End file.
